Jaig Eyes
by Ryder S. Block
Summary: Kida, a former slave who now thrives as a bounty hunter, finds herself sucked into the war she advised Jango Fett against. Now that she's involved, she has to finally mourn the loss of Jango, seeing his face in the clones that man the GAR. What happens when she allows herself to get attached to one, not for his resemblance to her former mentor, but for his heart?
1. Bounty Hunter

Chapter One: Bounty Hunter

My target walked into an alley. Foolish. It only took a few moments for me to drop down, my legs being toned and my natural physique allowing for deft, almost animalistic movements. Or at least, that's what everyone used to tell me.

"A bit breezy this evening, isn't it?" I asked, leaning against the wall as the Palliduvan male walked by. At first, he merely grunted at me in irritated acknowledgement, his long, chalky white skin stark against the dark cloak he'd pulled up to cover his face.

After a beat, he recognized my face. Or rather, the short cropped hair that fell over my mechanized goggles, my half face mask gray and glowing with the blue filters I'd installed in them. The Mandalorian steel, dark and bearing the faded mark of the _kyr'bes _on my left shoulder guard, was recognizable too. Only a few bounty hunters bore that mark. And one was already dead.

His red eyes widened on his pasty face, his lanky form immediately bolting down the alleyway. I'd always enjoyed the chase, and this job was the only one I had to do that day. It was personal, after all. One didn't become one of the most renowned club owners on Coruscant and a bounty hunter with a dazzling reputation by letting a _di'kut_ who cornered one of my dancers after work just get away. My girls were protected. That's why they liked working for me.

So a lesson had to be learned.

I took off after the Palliduvan, my well worn boots and suit moving with me perfectly. I'd run various missions in the gear, all since I'd first been gifted the Mandalorian steel from Jango. My heart panged for a moment, but I pushed it down. _Focus now._

My own memories had blinded me for a moment, the Palliduvan now lost in the growing crowds of Coruscanti nightlife. _Kriff._

A few taps to my wrist computer brought my HUD to life, Apex speaking in my ear in his automated tone.

"What can I do for you?" the AI's voice asked politely.

"I need a bioscan for a Palliduvan. Now."

Immediately, my HUD shifted, my eyes watching the little circles that would focus on bodies while I passed, before dissipating with a negative beep in my earpiece. Of course, despite carrying out the request, Apex remained, his automated voice taking on some snark.

"Looking for Aurra Sing again, miss?" He paused. "Is that wise? She gave you a nice scar on your last encounter."

I scowled, my HUD dinging as it picked up the Palliduvan biology, his lanky shape ducking into another alleyway. I made my way through the crowd, brushing by a band of Bothans as I muttered to the AI. "Remind me to dial back your independent personality configuration by about twelve percent."

The AI hummed in my ear. "I may forget to put that one on the to-do list, miss."

"You're a useless assistant," I teased, both of us fully knowing I wouldn't dial back anything. Maybe he was crass, but it was nice to have a friend. Even if he just lived in a computer. "Hush now."

I hurried down the alleyway, seeing the evidence of an open shaft in the metal walling of the Coruscant underground. I ducked my head in, seeing the long-limbed man scaling the inside. His stark face practically glowed in the darkness, his white hands being the only sign that he was dropping something at me. I lunged back out of the shaft quickly, hearing the knife clang past in the metal shaft.

"Bastard," I hissed, calling back Apex with a few taps to my wrist computer. As Apex returned to my HUD with a small strike of a wavelength in the upper left corner, I stepped back from the shaft and pulled out a special grenade from my pouch. "Where's the next grate for that shaft?" I asked the AI as I pressed the activation mechanism and carefully wedged it into pipes by the opening. I moved back, watching the grenade erupt with a foam-like substance that expanded quickly to fill the shaft, hardening and sealing the exit.

"There are various let out points," Apex explained, bringing up a schematic on my HUD, showing the shaft leading all the way to the surface. "Highlighting likely exit points now," Apex spoke, certain parts of the schematic highlighting and expanding to show the surrounding areas. As I examined what he showed me, I stepped into an elevator, ignoring the Twi'lek family beside me. The parents of the young boy watched me warily, eyeing the high-powered pistols on my thighs and the knives tucked into my boots.

"That exit point won't be used," I spoke aloud, still ignoring the family. "There's a Coruscanti patrol that frequents that area. If he's trying to avoid causing a commotion, he'll try to hide in plain sight, rather than run."

"There is a branch of the shaft that enters here." I followed Apex's schematics, showing the shaft opening into the floor of a bar on Coruscant's surface.

"79's?" I asked, chuckling. "Why would he try to blend into a clone bar?"

"Perhaps he knows more of your past than you'd like. He's trying to throw you off."

I hummed, my heart thumping. Even though clones would sometimes show up to my own club, I wouldn't go out of my way to interact with them. They were customers, nothing more. And they didn't know about the Mandalorian armor that sat in my office on the floor above where they partied.

"I agree," I muttered, wondering if this Palliduvan had ever interacted with Aurra Sing. She knew more than I'd like, too. And it made our...relationship...rather tense. "Monitor other exit points with security footage. I'll head to 79's."

"Yes, miss."

I stepped from the elevator, giving a small nod to the family, before hurrying towards the clone bar. The bar was simple to enter, my eyes kept lower than faces so as not to see Jango everywhere. Instead, I looked for the lanky physique of the Palliduvan.

_There you are._

I pulled my pistol, aiming it at the man steadily. He saw me immediately as the custom made pistol charged to life, its mechanisms whirring with blue light. His bony fingers raised slowly.

The bumble of the bar died immediately when we were noticed, the clones' gazes settling on me. I wondered briefly if they knew me or if their looks were just because of the Mandalorian steel and symbol on my shoulder. I ignored them.

"Trying to hide in a clone bar, huh?" I said slowly, my voice slightly warbled by the mechanisms of my mask. I gestured with my free hand. "You sort of stand out, if you hadn't noticed."

The man scowled at me, the stark lines of his white face deepening. "Aurra told me you were a bitch, but I wasn't sure if she was just exaggerating."

I smirked, cocking my head, but my aim not wavering. "Probably because she's mad that I have a better record than her." He looked like he wanted to respond, likely be calling me a bitch again, but I didn't let him. "But affiliation with Aurra Sing?" I continued. "You know she's wanted by the Republic, right? Affiliation with her is means for arrest."

"You've worked with her," he spit, his hands still held up, the clones watching carefully.

"Not by choice," I snorted. "But either way, I don't have a bounty on my head from the Republic." I paused for a moment, thinking. "But maybe to avoid confusion, I'll just use you to find Aurra."

I stepped forward slowly, my pistol unwavering. The man growled at me, "I won't say anything."

I tapped behind my ear, my mask receding to leave me in just my goggles. I smirked. "You forget who I am." I leaned closer with a smile. "I get what I want."

Fear flashed across his pale face, his eyes flashing to my side.

"Hey, no weapons in here," a clone finally said, recovering from the sight of the _kyr'bes _symbol of my shoulder. My eyes flashed to the side to eye him-foolishly.

I was struck with the sight of Jango, my heart leaping for a moment and my stomach dropping. It was enough of a pause for the Palliduvan to throw another knife. His aim was good, I had to give him that. If he knew Aurra, he knew I wore Mandalorian armor and needed to go for the weak joints. The knife embedded in the small part between the chest plate and shoulder guard, pulling my torso sideways in pain. I automatically squeezed the trigger, but my shot missed as my torso torqued sideways.

My target ducked my fire, hurdling a few tables as he bolted through the bar. I crouched for a moment in pain, wrenching the knife from my shoulder with clenched teeth.

"Kriffing bastard," I hissed through my grimace, tucking the blade into my belt and rising quickly. The clones had leapt into action, some drunkenly attempting to stop the Palliduvan. "Stand back!" I yelled, tapping behind my ear to put my mask back into place. The clones, interestingly, obeyed. Of course, I'd heard about their obedience training. They were boys, really, forced to be men too early.

I shook back the pang of sorrow and fired my pistol through the crowd, catching my target in the back of his thigh. He fell heavily, but found his feet shakily again and hobbled from the bar. I moved to follow, but suddenly felt a weight on my back, knocking me sideways. My pistol was wrestled from my grasp, strong arms wrapping around my chest.

I tried to ignore the familiar feeling, but it was so strange. Jango had felt so similar when we would spar, his arms similar physique, the heat of his chest the same. I angrily threw my head back, pushing Jango from my mind and connecting with a nose instead.

I whirled and went to follow up with a punch, but paused. The face of Jango was clutching his nose, the only difference being the man's lack of hair and a tattoo of the Republic symbol across his skull and face.

_It's not him. They had no loyalty to him._

I punched him hard, the man falling backwards into another clone who had Mando'a symbols sculpted into his haircut. Another hand grabbed my upper arm, a fist coming across my own cheek. But I'd taken hits from Jango himself.

My head whipped to the side, but I retaliated quickly, throwing an elbow across the blond clone's face. He was strong, his deep scowl and deep brown eyes-almost golden-reminding me of Jango again.

But then his arms wrapped around my neck, making me jerk my legs up and roll my body. His form, not expecting the sudden movement, pitched forward with me, allowing me to roll him over my shoulder and down to the ground. I gripped his arm and almost wrenched it sideways to dislocate the shoulder, but I hesitated.

I felt something within him. A fire, but a calm. Sorrow. Pain. Anger. But also determination. Loyalty. Kindness.

I let go of him and raced from the bar, my own shoulder burning.

It didn't take me long to catch up to the wounded Palliduvan, his leg bleeding heavily. "Would you stop running?" I snarked, the weariness of the long week finally settling into my muscles. Not to mention I'd now have to patch my shoulder up.

I rolled my eyes as he floundered, falling to the ground in his panic and scooting away.

"How cliche." I followed, stepping on his injured leg, making him cry out in pain. "All out of knives, are we?" Immediately, he went to pull one but I drew my pistol instead, giving him a look. "Don't even think about it."

"Please," he whimpered, cowering with his hands raised.

I clicked my tongue. "Don't beg, it's unbecoming." I looked him up and down quickly, seeing the fear in his red eyes, sweat beading on his skin, and blood staining his pants. I leaned down, putting more pressure on his wound. "I think we've learned a lesson here, right?" He nodded vigorously. "Don't touch one of my girls. Ever. Do you understand?" He nodded again. I pressed harder. "I can't hear you."

"Yes! Yes, I understand!"

I stepped off him immediately. "Good." I pivoted, leaving him in the alleyway.

"That-That's it?" his voice called, making me chuckle. I stopped at the entrance to the alley, looking back at him.

"I'm not Aurra. No need for overkill." With a smirk at my own clever jab at the bounty hunter I hated, I turned to leave, only to run headfirst into hard blue armor.

_I should've sensed that. Focus, dammit._

I swallowed thickly, looking at the Coruscant guard. I could fight them off. I'd caused issues with them before… But looking behind them, I watched clones clad in their painted armor approaching, my lips pressing into a line.

I'd already punched the soldiers of the Republic that night. I could _maybe_ talk my way out of that. But taking out a whole squadron and the police? I could _do_ it, but it probably wasn't wise.

Jango's voice echoed in my head, urging me not to stand down. But then again, Jango didn't make very good decisions in the last few years of his life.

I lifted my hands from my pistols slowly, holding them in the air. "Hey now," I called loud enough for everyone to hear. "I didn't do anything illegal."

A clone in red-painted armor stepped forward, sporting a gray pauldron. Commander Fox. "Carrying an unregistered weapon into a firearm free zone, firing said weapon in a civilian space, wounding a civilian, and assaulting two soldiers of the Republic."

I paused. "Okay, I did those things but you're seeing them completely out of context." My words were hindered as the clones came forward and confiscated my weapons, binding my wrists quickly. They removed my mask and goggles, taking away my comms, too. "Please be careful with those," I said, partially teasing and partially earnest. "They're custom made."

Fox's visor turned to me slowly before looking away without a word. I'd seen him a few times, but never spoken with him. Most of the lower levels didn't like him much. He was a hard ass and a stickler for the law...something most of my friends didn't really abide by.

In a weird way, he reminded me of Jango when I first met him. I wondered if underneath all that gruff exterior, Fox was as sweet and loving as Jango could be.

A shove to my back got me moving, the injured Palliduvan casting me a dark scowl. "Now you'll get what's coming to you," he threatened, gesturing to the clones.

"They're taking us _both,_ you moron," I spit over my shoulder. "Besides, I have a reason for what I did. You're reason for breaking the law was that you're just a _chakaar!_"

The clones seemed to tense and hesitate at my use of Mando'a, but it didn't do much to stop them from tossing me into a shuttle bound for the holding cells.

"Wonderful," I muttered to myself, casting a side eye to the Palliduvan. It looked like I wouldn't be getting back to my club for a drink that night.


	2. An Offer

Chapter Two: An Offer

"Are you ever going to let me out of here?" I called from where I sat in the interrogation room, my wrists starting to ache from the binders. Clones in red-painted armor stood outside the ray shield, never even turning their heads. "At least take the binders off," I muttered, staring at the bland gray wall. "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

I heard footsteps, sensing a few men approaching. Clones. Three entered, all clad in armor that was decorated with worn blue paint. I recognized one immediately, the symbol of the Republic emblazoned on his helmet as it had been on his skull.

I smirked. "How's your nose?"

The clone didn't respond, a third coming forward that had a medic's mark on his arm. I lifted my eyebrow at him as he paused, removing his helmet. I recognized him as another from 79's, but I finally had a chance to look at him. His hair was cropped close and sculpted, showing off a tattoo on the left side of his head.

He saw me eyeing it, making him give me a cocky grin. "Like it?" I lifted my eyebrow, reading the Aurebesh. _A good droid is a dead one._

"I think you're making a grand assumption."

The clone with the Republic symbol on his helmet laughed, but I could feel tension rolling off of his other masked companion. I cast them both curious looks, but let it go.

"I need you to remove your armor," the medic said.

"Oh, do you?"

"I'm a medic," he said, gesturing to his shoulder guard with the red cross on it.

"I know what the symbol means," I said sarcastically, giving a scowl. "But I don't need your help."

"We were ordered to patch your shoulder," the last clone finally said. "So you'll remove your armor."

"And you are?" I asked, already knowing he was a man of high rank, considering he wore both a kama and a pauldron. Even more telling were the Jaig eyes on his helmet. Had he met Jango himself? As I asked, feeling the men around me tense, I felt another presence. There were two this time, both feeling proud and powerful. One of the two, however, rippled with untamed power, the force fluxing around him in waves.

My eyes went to the door before they even appeared, prodding the clones to look too. No one was there yet, the leader looking back at me with curiosity.

"What are you-"

"I see our kind approach didn't go very well," a man said as he stepped up to the ray shield. It dropped away to allow he and his companion enter the holding cell. Jedi.

"Oh, is that what it was?" I asked, not allowing his rippling force presence to hinder my usual snark. Both of the jedi lifted their eyebrows in surprise as I leaned back in my chair, wary of my injured shoulder. "Since when do jedi deal with petty crime?"

"Is that what you were committing?" the bearded jedi spoke, his voice accented and strangely nice to hear.

I smirked. "That's what I'm here for, according to Fox."

"You know his name," the younger jedi spoke. He wasn't asking, but I explained anyways.

"Most people of Coruscant do. If they're from the lower levels."

"And is that where you're from?" the accented one asked now.

My eyebrow arched as I smirked. "I live there, yes." They didn't respond, watching me. "But that's not what you asked," I sighed, but smiled. "What does my birthplace have to do with punching your clone over there?" I gestured to the clone with the Republic sigil on his head.

The jedi ignored my snark, the clones receding to stand behind them as their generals sat. "You have quite a reputation, Kida."

"Do I?" I asked, holding back a flinch at them knowing my name.

"They call you the Oracle, don't they?" the accented one asked. "You always seem to be one step ahead of your targets. Clean work."

I shrugged, wincing slightly at my shoulder. "I'm a planner. Remind me what this has to do with my charges? I'm not wanted by the Republic for my work."

"No, you're not," the younger one said with a smirk.

I shook my head as they watched me. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"How rude of us," the accented one exclaimed. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is Anakin Skywalker."

Both of the names struck me, since both held reputations on the warfront. I smirked, leaning back and regarding them, especially the younger. "And you said that _I_ have a reputation," I chuckled. Interestingly, Skywalker seemed to like my praise. Not very jedi-like.

"Let's just jump to the point then," Kenobi spoke eloquently. He was known as a negotiator. _Oh boy._

"Let's," I agreed, shifting uncomfortably in the binders.

"The Republic is willing to drop the charges." My eyebrow lifted in doubt, waiting for Kenobi to continue. "If you assist in the war effort."

My heart jumped to my throat, flashing to Jango.

"_There are things you don't understand, _ad'ika_," he'd said._

"_You hate the jedi. I don't understand why you would help make them an army."_

_Jango had just shook his head. "You'll understand one day."_

"No," I said immediately.

"You'd rather serve prison time?"

I licked my lips, shifting uncomfortably. "I had a friend who got involved with the war. It got him killed."

"You're afraid, then," Skywalker said, crossing his arms.

I glared at him. "No. I'm not stupid."

"Your friend," Kenobi said after a moment, looking over my figure. "Was it Jango Fett?"

My heart seized, feeling the tension from the clones. My eyes lifted to them, looking at their visors. I was glad I couldn't see their faces. It would make it harder. I didn't respond, merely looking at the jedi.

Kenobi continued. "The symbol on your shoulder guard. It's a _kyr'bes_ isn't it? A Mandalorian symbol. And you wear Mandalorian steel. That's not something that's just given away to outsiders."

"What does it matter if I knew Jango?"

"He trained you," Skywalker chimed in. "Or so people say."

I leaned forward, giving a tight smile. "So let's say he did," I allowed. "Why the kriff would you want me to help you? Jango had no love for the Republic. And especially no love for the jedi."

"Yet he helped make us an army," Kenobi countered.

"He did it for the money. Not for you." Of course, my response openly admitted that I'd known Jango, but I didn't care.

"So his distaste for us, one that originated from his Mandalorian background, is something you share?"

I scowled. "I don't have opinions because someone else demands me to have them. My own experiences with the jedi have shaped how I see you."

"And how is that?"

I looked them over, glancing up at the clones briefly. "Hypocrites."

"Oh?" Kenobi said, his eyebrows lifting.

"You call yourselves defenders of peace, but you lead armies. Wage war. Kill people."

"You mean kill Jango," Skywalker spoke. "He was trying to murder the Senator of Naboo." His emotions rippled through the force, making my eyebrows lift. Kenobi didn't seem to react. Maybe he was used to it. Or maybe Skywalker hadn't thought to close himself off from me as he was clearly doing to his friend.

"I never said that Jango was doing the right thing," I allowed. "Or even the smart thing. I'd told him it was stupid to get involved. Especially with both sides."

"This is pointless," Skywalker said, his anger sending a dark feeling my way. It put me on edge, my muscles clenching. He stood, gesturing to Kenobi. "Why does the council even think this is a good idea?"

Kenobi waved dismissively at his former padawan. "So you'd prefer captivity to freedom?"

I laughed. "You think that being dragged into your war is freedom? As if you or your soldiers are free?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a slave," Skywalker spit. I could feel the tension rolling off of him. He'd been one before. I could feel it.

"I thought that when I first got out of slavery too," I admitted, shocking myself by admitting I'd been a slave. Skywalker seemed shocked, but I waved my hand between us. "One can always recognize another, jedi." I paused, looking around at the men in the room. "We all become slaves to something if we serve some cause. There's always someone in charge above us."

"If that's true, what's the difference between what you're doing and what we're offering you?"

"I don't serve anyone. Not anymore."

Kenobi regarded me, smiling gently, but Skywalker only scowled, rippling with frustration. "Bounty hunters," he scoffed. "They're all the same. _Scum."_

I rolled my eyes. I'd gotten used to people looking down at me and my profession. But when something needed to be done? Someone rescued. A debt repaid. A criminal found. They came to me, in the end.

"_Don't listen to them ad'ika,_" _Jango used to say. "In the end, we are the gears that enable the rest to turn."_

"Come now, Anakin," Kenobi said with a smile, standing slowly. He walked to me, waving his hand and releasing my bindings. "If you truly serve no one, then so be it. Serve yourself." I lifted my eyebrow. "You're free to go."

"What?" I asked, shocked. It seemed the rest of the room was, too.

Kenobi stepped sideways, showing me the open doorway. "You're free to go. Just know that the offer is still on the table. And know that if you join, you'll be paid handsomely by the Republic."

I stood immediately, casting my eyes around the room. I didn't respond, stepping past them and out the door. I was led through the halls by the clones in blue, the one with Jaig eyes seeming to be rather irritated in his silence.

My confiscated gear was slid out to me in a box, Fox standing behind it, seeming equally as irritated. I cast him a dazzling smile and put my weapons and comms unit back on. "Thanks," I called, walking out the door.

The jedi emerged from the detention center with the three clones, all of them watching as I walked away.

"Hello again, miss," Apex spoke in my ear as my comms came back to life. "How did you manage to escape?"

"It's good to hear your voice," I admitted, casting a glance back at the group standing in the doorway. "And I didn't escape. They let me go."

"That seems foolish." I chuckled at his sarcasm. "Your speeder is arriving now." I watched as my black speeder ascended from the edge of the platform, coming to rest in front of me. I grinned, hopping in immediately. As the cockpit closed around me, I couldn't help but look back at the clones. The one with the Jaig eyes was staring at me, and even though I couldn't see his face behind his visor, I could feel his intense gaze. His frustration. Maybe even anger.

But beneath that, was a curiosity. It peaked my own interest. I'd never interacted with the clones. Outside of Boba, that is. Something told me that while they looked like Jango, they weren't like him. Each of them _felt_ different when I was in the room with them...forced to interact unlike how I avoided them at my club.

I pulled on the joystick, lifting my speeder into the air in order to head back to my club. My home. As I turned away, I couldn't help but look back again. The one with the Jaig eyes was still staring, even as I sped away.


	3. Assassination Contract

Chapter Three: Assassination Contract

"If we agree to peace talks with the Separatist Alliance, this whole war could come to an end."

"If we allow Separatist forces to arrive on Coruscant, we could bring the war to our very door!"

"Then meet on a neutral planet!"

"And bring war there? We'd be breaking our own laws of war!"

I watched the Galactic Senate debate endlessly from where I stood on one of the upper floors. "This is ridiculous," I muttered quietly, knowing the mic in my ear comm would pick up my voice.

"They certainly don't seem to be getting anywhere," Apex responded immediately. I glanced around the massive amphitheater, wishing the guards had allowed me to keep my goggles. I scanned the area instead, trying to think as Embo would. I'd worked with him before, having gained a mutual respect between us. Maybe it was even friendship.

When I heard he was hired to take out the Senator of Naboo, I knew I had to stop him. After I'd felt the anger coming off of Skywalker when he mentioned the risk to the Senator's life, I knew anyone who targeted her, or force forbid, _killed_ her, would be hunted to the furthest reaches of the galaxy by the jedi. I sensed something else there. I wondered if the council knew it, and just ignored it. I looked across the amphitheater, seeing the jedi watching the session, a petite figure beside him. His padawan, I assumed. I'd been told her name was Tano.

I shook my head, bringing my focus back to now. "Talk me through the schematics," I said softly.

"Given his profile," Apex explained. "Embo will likely take a placement in the hidden shafts above the amphitheater."

I hummed, looking up at the hallways above the Senate, the grating opening in long slanted lines. "He's up there somewhere," I thought aloud, my eyes casting back to the Senator of Naboo as she spoke out against continuing war. I sent my gaze around the room, seeing cheers of approval at her speeches, as well as looks of disdain. The thought occurred to me that one of those representatives or senators may have hired Embo to take out their biggest opposition. And to spur the war effort forward.

None of that really concerned me. My concern was Embo.

Something rippled in the force, drawing my attention to the hallways at the top of the amphitheater. "Kriff," I cussed, leaning further into the vast room further to look up. Through one of the slanted grates, I watched the rounded edge of a bowcaster peak through. "Northwest corner."

"Formulating the fastest route now," Apex responded.

"No time." I backpedaled, gauging the distance.

"What are you doing?" Apex asked, a sarcastic quip in his voice.

"Something stupid," I grunted, leaping off the viewing platform and landing deftly on one of the repulsor-pods. The Quarrens in the pod leapt backwards in fear, guards that lined the entryways immediately firing. "Oh, please don't shoot," I breathed out as I leapt to the next pod, this one filled with Gran.

"You're going to get yourself killed," Apex declared. I ignored him, desperately hoping he wasn't right.

I glanced up at Embo's bowcaster, seeing it aiming at Senator Amidala. "Kriff," I swore again, taking the final leap to the Naboo pod. I tumbled in my landing, slapping into the Senator as I heard the bowcaster fire. I felt the heat of it hit my armor, the Mandalorian steel protecting my chest. It's powerful bolt, however, seared past me in its ricochet, burning through my side along my rib cage where my armor was weaker.

I hit the ground beside the Senator, her own guards leaping into action shielding her from the bowcaster's continuing fire. I looked up, seeing Embo pull his weapon, likely having seen me be the protector.

"He's bolting," I hissed through the pain.

"Are you going after him?" Apex asked.

I groaned, aware of the burning in my right side, but ignoring it for now. "Find me where he's going." I stepped past the guards that were protecting Senator Amidala, taking control of the pod. "Excuse me," I said to the gungan representative, guiding the pod to the closest exit on ground level. I nearly docked it, leaping from the pod and stumbling through the pain into the hallway.

"Who is that?" I heard the senator ask, but I ignored it, listening to Apex instead.

"That shaft is three floors above you."

"Okay, but does it have a window that leads out?"

"Yes. South side."

I turned, racing through the halls. I knew he was faster than me, but hopefully the guards would be more focused on the actual shooter than me. As I ran, I passed the familiar visors of the two clones I'd met in the detention cell, minus the medic. Skywalker and his padawan were close behind them, hurrying after me as I ran.

I puffed as I broke past the guards at the door, looking sideways as glass shattered three stories up, Embo having leapt through the window. He used his hat to slide down the sloped walls of the Senate building deftly.

I body slammed a Senate guard, taking his weapon and aiming quickly. I felt the tension around me as others lifted their weapons, aiming at me instead. I took the shot, my blast hitting Embo's hat and knocking him off balance. I leapt onto the sloping side, following him down to the next platform where I'd have him alone. Despite knocking him over, he still landed easily, turning his bowcaster on me as I landed. I'd like to tell myself I landed as well as him, but not only was I far from as acrobatic as Embo, but the blaster shot I took to my side wasn't helping.

Practically collapsing before him, I took a deep breath and laughed sarcastically. "You shot me, you asshole."

He babbled at me in Kyuzo.

"Hey, I had good reason to stop you." I stepped forward, knowing he wouldn't pull the trigger. "What are you doing Embo? I know we do this for the money, but you'll get yourself killed doing stupid shit like this."

He spoke again, making me step closer again, practically leaning over the top of his bowcaster.

"If you succeeded in killing her, they would hunt you to the furthest reaches of the galaxy. I don't want to see your face showing up on the job wall." I pushed the bowcaster down, staring into Embo's yellow eyes. "Drop this, Embo. Please."

He was silent for a moment, aware of the security and clones that were close on our tails, the jedi leaping down the sloping surface. He spoke softly, his eyes glancing down to my bleeding side.

I chuckled. "I'll be fine." He didn't look convinced. "I've had worse, now get out of here." The Kyuzo nodded to me before bolting, leaping deftly off the landing platform. Skywalker and his padawan landed beside me, their lightsabers ignited.

"She let him go," the Togruta exclaimed, her green lightsaber, pointed at me. I wrapped my arm around my bleeding side.

"He missed," I explained, glancing at Skywalker. "And he won't be coming back."

"Is that what he told you?" he asked skeptically.

"And you believed him?" Tano followed up.

I chuckled darkly, moving to lean heavily against cargo crates. "Trust me. He owes me one. He won't come back."

As I spoke, the two clones in blue joined us on the platform, followed closely by the Senate guard. They lowered their weapons as the jedi sheathed their lightsabers. Skywalker looked at me curiously, his face suspicious.

"Why did you do that, Kida?"

"Kida?" the Togruta cut in. "_This_ is the bounty hunter you tried to get to join us?" She looked me over skeptically.

"Watch it, kid," I growled through my pain. "I just took a bowcaster shot for your precious senator."

She lifted her eyebrow at me, giving me a scowl, but it only made me chuckle. She was young, giving off the same ferocity and determination in the force as her master. I looked to Skywalker, giving him a grin.

"I think I might like that medic now."

Interestingly, Skywalker actually quirked a smile, giving a nod to the clones. "Captain," he called to the one with the Jaig eyes. "Get her to a med bay."

"Yes, sir," the captain responded immediately, the second clone joining him. The one with the Republic sigil on his helmet offered me his hand to pull me up from the half-sitting position I hadn't realized I'd fallen into. I accepted it, leaning on him heavily.

"Thanks," I muttered grudgingly as he helped me back inside the building. His voice was slightly warbled by his helmet, but I heard him chuckle nonetheless, giving me a slight nod in acknowledgement.

The clones led me to the med bay, which was unsurprisingly small considering the lack of combat in the Senate. Or...the lack of combat that was expected of the Senate building. The clones sat me down on one of the few cots, stepping back as a medical droid walked in.

"Please remove your armor," the droid said in its monotone drone.

"She doesn't like doing that," the soldier with the Republic sigil on his helmet remarked. I chuckled through my pain, casting him a glance. I reached up reluctantly, unclipping my armor slowly. The movement hurt, causing me to wince.

"She needs assistance," the droid stated.

"I'm fine," I said through clenched teeth.

The clone removed his helmet, revealing the Republic tattoo on his face and skull, as well as a somewhat swollen nose. I cringed.

"That's looking better," I tried. Thankfully, he laughed.

His hands came up immediately, helping take off my shoulder guard. I almost fought him, but realistically, my body was feeling fatigued from the injury. And maybe some part of me panged with nostalgia. Jango once helped me take off my armor when I was first learning. And while this clone had his face, his eyes were different. His soul different.

It was surprisingly comforting.

"Yeah, well," the clone laughed. "I'm just glad you didn't mess up my beautiful face."

I laughed, cringing at the pain, but not letting it show. "You already did that," I teased, my eyes flicking meaningfully to his tattoo. He laughed again, moving to my other side to remove my other shoulder guard- the one with the _kyr'bes_ marking. He hesitated when he removed it, looking at it closely. I didn't speak, letting him look at it before putting it down.

"I'm Jesse," he offered with a smile.

I, surprisingly, returned it. "Kida."

"You don't seem surprised we have names."

"Are most people?" I asked as I slowly removed my armor, leaving me in my sports bra. I tried to ignore their looks, focusing on the conversation instead.

Jesse cleared his throat, clearly trying to keep his eyes away from the scars that graced my back and the slave brand on my inner forearm. "Well most people knew us by our numbers. That's what we grew up with."

I chuckled, leaning as the medical droid cleaned my wound. "I know that's not true. The Kaminoans call you by numbers, but you guys never did." I felt their confusion, as well as the burning gaze of the captain on my back. He was staring at the black ink that decorated my shoulder blades, put there by Jango himself.

"How-"

"I was friends with Jango, remember?" I said through my wince as the droid worked. "He lived on Kamino during the cloning project." They sat in stunned silence for a moment before both snapping to attention. I sensed a group in the doorway behind me, my eyes lifting to look in the reflection of the droid's optics.

"So this is the woman who saved Senator Amidala's life." The voice made me tense, a sense of mystery rippling towards me in the force. It was the famous voice of the Chancellor, his well-dressed form coming into my vision as he rounded the cot. "That was quite the good deed you did, young lady."

My eyebrow lifted at him calling me 'young lady,' but I pushed down my snark, glancing at the rest of the group. The Chancellor's usual band was with him, as well as Kenobi, Skywalker, Tano, Senator Amidala, and the gungan representative.

"I didn't do it for the Senator," I explained, glancing at the woman. "No offense." She raised an elegant eyebrow, but said nothing.

The Chancellor floundered while Kenobi looked amused. "Then why did you?" Palpatine asked.

"I heard about the hit and who took it. Taking it was stupid, so I stepped in."

"Why?" the padawan asked with a bite to her tone.

I lifted my eyebrow at her. "Just because we don't follow a religious order, doesn't mean we don't have friends, kid."

"Is Senator Amidala still in danger?" Skywalker butt in, giving his padawan a silencing glance.

"Of course she is," I laughed slightly. "She's a senator of the Republic. One who's incredibly opinionated and isn't afraid to voice those opinions." The group stared at me. "But for now," I clarified. "She's safe."

"Because a bounty hunter gave you his word?" the Chancellor asked skeptically.

I looked him over briefly, perturbed by the fact that I couldn't get a genuine read. "Not only that, but now everyone will know that I protected her." I looked around at the group. "I'm sure the mass number of viewers and senators present allowed for my identity to be discovered quickly. The press has likely circulated already, or will shortly, and all other bounty hunters looking at the job would know my involvement."

"And that's going to stop them?" one of the chancellor's lackeys asked.

I lifted my eyebrows as the droid laid a bacta-patch over the wound on my side. "I'm assuming you didn't really look into who I am."

The Chancellor sighed, watching me closely with intense eyes. "Either way, we thank you for your service. I'd like extra guards on Senator Amidala for the time being, until we can be sure that all of this danger has passed."

He and his lackeys nodded to me before sweeping out of the room. My eyes flicked to watch them leave before flashing back to the remaining group. The droid applied a bacta-pad to my side, stepping away with automated hisses and groans.

"We-sah are very very appreciative of you-sah," the Gungan representative said, his head bobbing in an over-animated manner. I smiled a little, but held down my chuckle. I'd met gungans before, and while they often spoke in an amusing manner, I wouldn't lie and say they were bad fighters. Then again, the representative before me didn't seem to be one of these warriors.

"You said you didn't do it for me," the senator spoke, her voice gentle. "But what if you did in the future?"

I lifted my eyebrow, glancing over the group. No one seemed to know what she was getting at. Skywalker rippled with confusion and frustration, only some of it directed at her.

Senator Amidala regarded me seriously. "I want to hire you."

"Senator-" Skywalker tried, but was cut off by a wave of her hand. They waited in silence as I regarded them, glancing over their faces. I swallowed. I'd be protecting the woman Jango had once been hired to kill. Is that betraying him?

I could practically hear his response. "_No, _ad'ika. _Never listen to what others say. Take the jobs you see fit to yourself. The ones that you believe in, even if all you believe in is filling your pockets."_

I breathed deeply, reaching out with my feelings to each of them. The padawan, four years my younger, was swirling with uncertainty, still working on controlling her emotions. I felt her distaste for me and my profession, but also her curiosity. She could feel the same admiration the clones projected towards me, as well as their own curiosities. I wondered if she felt the intensity that came from the captain, as I did. Skywalker seemed frustrated, but he also felt the hesitant acceptance from his soldiers. Kenobi, however, was level and focused. Controlled. I felt his surprise when he sensed me prodding at his mind, making me recede quickly.

I felt no deceit from the senator. Only determination with the tiniest spark of worry below the surface. She hid it well. I chewed the inside of my cheek before deciding.

"What's your price?"


	4. Emergency

Chapter Four: Emergency

"Can I ask you a question?" I glanced up from where I lounged in the plush chair, cleaning my pistols. The senator of Naboo was dressed elegantly, as usual, her sleeves long and billowing, her hair piled high on her head. I constantly wondered if her neck hurt from the heavy headpieces.

"If it's about your new proposal on the relief effort, I'm really not the person to ask."

She laughed, shaking her head. In the two weeks that I'd been guarding her, she'd taken a liking to me. While I tried not to get attached-something Jango had taught me- I had to admit that I'd taken a liking to her, too.

"No, I know. Though I think you don't give yourself enough credit," she called from where she stood behind her desk. I gave her a smirk and a teasing roll of my eyes, my gaze back on my pistols. "No, I wanted to ask about…" She paused, her tone changing from teasing to somber.

My eyes lifted immediately.

"I wanted to ask about the brand on your arm."

I was quiet for a moment. While I'd _maybe_ call us friends, I didn't think we were _that_ close. Then again, Senator Amidala was of curious nature. So should I have been surprised?

"You called it a brand," I said softly, my focus remaining on the cleaning of the guns. "So you already know what it is."

The senator appeared before me, her hands clasped gently before her purple robes. "You know that's not what I mean."

I looked her up and down before leaning back and regarding her. I wasn't a massive sharing person, despite growing to trust her. Maybe it was a short time, but I could sense her honesty. Her determination to achieve moral goodness.

Still, that was a sensitive topic.

"I really don't think you knowing my deep dark past is a necessity for your protection."

"Maybe I don't feel comfortable not knowing anything about my protector," she countered, trying to convince me.

I smirked, leaning further back in the chair. "Well you already hired me and I feel just fine. Besides, you know my name, as well as my track record as a bounty hunter. Not to mention my already having saved you."

She frowned as she sat across from me, her hands placed delicately in her lap as she thought. If nothing else, I think some part of her enjoyed having me around for the playful banter. Still, her voice was soft when she spoke again.

"I'd still like to know. How long were you a-" Her voice tapered off.

"Slave? You can say the word, you know. It doesn't hurt me."

"Sorry," she offered, but I gave her a merciful smile.

"I'll cut you a deal. You can ask me about my past if I can ask you something about your life."

She beamed. "Deal."

I figured I'd go first. "I was a slave from a young age. I bounced around between owners for some time. The first I remember was Corellia, but I don't know if I was born there or not. I was owned, more or less, by a crime boss there. I was little, so ran petty thief jobs and infiltration jobs." I sighed, rubbing my hand over my forehead. "Local authorities eventually busted the crime ring and we were left to the streets. It didn't take long for me to be picked up and sold to the Zygerrians. That's where I got this." I gestured to the raised white scar on my inner left forearm, depicting the Aurebesh letter.

"S," the senator spoke, her eyes brushing over my forearm. She wanted to touch it, her hand lifting, but dropping to her lap again as she met my gaze. "Why?"

"For slave," I explained, giving a dark chuckle. "But the Zygerrian guards usually said it stood for scum." I sighed, settling into my seat again. "I was sold, finding my way to Tatooine."

"Tatooine?" She seemed surprised.

I lifted my eyebrow, smiling. "You've been there." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, when I was much younger. When I was still the queen of Naboo."

I hummed, tilting my head and reading her, but letting it go. "Well I was sold to Jabba and worked at his palace for some time. He favored me and I won't lie, I was actually treated well. I was one of the few people who could enter the rancor pit without getting eaten alive, so I think he valued that. I kept out of the way and stayed useful. Because I was on Zygerria for so long, I actually picked up a lot of languages. So when his droid shorted out, I stepped in." I shrugged, leaning forward and brushing my fingers over the brand. "He never let anyone touch me. I was only eleven when I entered the palace."

"How did you get to Jango?"

I smiled. "I'm getting there. I'd met Jango when he'd done some jobs for Jabba, but never spoken to him. When I was thirteen, Jabba had sent me as a translator for a bargaining deal with his right hand man. But we never made it. We were in neutral space and attacked by Death Watch. They killed almost everyone, except the slaves, of course."

"They took you," the senator inferred.

Despite my best efforts, I felt shudders run under my skin. "I was only with them for six months, but I'd have traded years and years under the Zygerrians and a thousand brands in order to never have experienced that."

"Did they…" she stopped, unable to complete the question.

I was quiet, but regarded her silently. I didn't answer. I suppose that was an answer in itself, anyways. "They were doing a deal and Jango was there. They didn't like him, but he was transporting the weapons they needed. He saw me and…" I looked past the senator, remembering the way his helmet had tilted as he regarded me. The way his eyes were hard, but softened when they turned to my bruised and beaten form.

"_Forget the money," he'd said, his helmet held at his hip. "I'll take the girl." His hand gestured to me, and despite his kind eyes, I felt myself slip into a cower. _

"_The girl?" a Death Watch member laughed, his voice automated through his helmet. "You're sure?" Jango didn't respond, merely staring hard at the Mandalorian. "Fine," the man said, snapping his fingers. Rough hands grabbed my bruised arms, dragging me to my shaking feet. Despite their brutality, my fire hadn't gone out, my heels digging into the muddy ground and my arms flailing wildly as I tried to pull away._

_They threw me down before Jango, one backhanding me across the face. I fell to my hands and knees, spitting out saliva and blood, my lip having split. Jango looked down at me, his face expressionless, before handing over the key to the crates of weapons._

"_Pleasure doing business with you, _beroya_," one of Death Watch spit, before glancing at me. "Enjoy the little slut. We certainly did."_

_I cringed, flinching away as the man knuckled my cheek and walked away. I trembled before Jango, the bounty hunter watching in silence until Death Watch had receded from the vicinity of his ship. He knelt slowly, his armor shining and perfect._

"_Hush now, _ad'ika_," he spoke gently, his fingers dipping to lift my chin. I shook my head, slapping his hand away. Despite his pitying look, he chuckled lightly, lifting his hands into the air in a peace offering. "You're a fighter." He nodded quietly to himself. "That's good."_

_He reached for me again, and I lunged backwards, growling in Mando'a through my teeth. "_Ne shab'rud'niӧ!" _He chuckled lightly again, shaking his head before putting on his helmet. _

"_Your Mando'a is good," he admitted, offering me his hand gently. When I hesitated, I heard him sigh through his modulator. "I'm not going to hurt you, _ad'ika_." I still didn't move. He straightened and moved to the ramp of his ship. "Do you want to get off this planet?" he called back. I nodded furiously. "Then you better get on board before I take off."_

"It took him a while to coax me out of the inner workings of his ship, but when he did...he took care of me." I smiled to myself. "Taught me. Trained me. Treated me like his own daughter."

The senator watched me quietly, her eyes downcast. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I offered, forcing myself out of my memories. "Everything that happened...good or bad… made me into who I am. If I wasn't a slave and wasn't in the situation that I was, Jango wouldn't have ever saved me."

"That's a great way of looking at things," she offered, but I saw her downcast eyes.

I hummed, watching her closely. "I know you weren't a fan of him."

She blanched, but shook her head finally. "He _did_ try to kill me."

I laughed genuinely, easing her tension. "Yeah, he did. Not very well, might I add." She laughed at my joke, but I sobered quickly. "I always told him that taking the job was stupid," I said softly. "I told him not to do it, but he told me that I would understand when I was older." I swallowed, thumbing my brand a final time. "The next time I saw him, he was being killed."

The senator was silent for a moment, her thoughts jumbled. I felt her pity, as well as her genuine concern. "So...do you understand now?"

I shook my head, smiling slightly. "No." I swallowed thickly, sitting up to get back to cleaning my pistols, shaking away the nostalgia and sorrow. "So I think I get to ask now."

She allowed my change of subject, waving for me to speak as she stood to grab a drink. "Please do."

I bit my lip, watching her for a moment and smiling. No one was in the room, so I knew I could ask without actually endangering her position. "How long have you and the jedi been a thing?"

She froze mid-pour, stopping to glance at me in shock. She managed to control her expression, letting out a tight laugh. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Skywalker."

"Anakin? I've known him since he was a little boy. I was actually with the group that found him on Tatooine before bringing him to the Jedi Temple."

"Ah," I chuckled, examining my pistol for a moment. "So it was young love. Tell me, was he stricken with you from the beginning or did it develop over time?" I felt her tension as I laughed again. "No, don't tell me. I can tell he loved you when he met you. He seems like that kind of guy."

The senator cupped her glass of water in her hands as she tried to wave off my words. "The Jedi code strictly forbids love. Why would he love me?"

"He wasn't a jedi when he met you. And no offense to him, but he has very little control over his emotions," I teased, leaning back as I deemed my pistol clean. Her worry radiated off of her in waves, making me decide to ease her tension. "Stop worrying, Senator. I'm good at keeping secrets." She glanced at me, but said nothing. I gave her a smile, and shook my head. "It's okay. I got my answer. Are we done with the game of discovering each other's deep dark secrets, now?"

She didn't respond again, but I straightened, making her frown in confusion. It didn't take her long, though, the woman practically jumping out of her skin as the door opened. She whirled, her hand on her chest, to see Skywalker, flanked by his captain and Senator Organa.

"Oh! An- Master Skywalker," she stuttered, making me smile.

"You seem frightened, Senator," the jedi said lowly, giving me a look.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said, waving in the air to brush it off. "Kida and I were just…" She seemed at a loss, so I jumped in as I stood, slipping my pistol back into its holster.

"I was just telling her my deep dark secrets," I said with a smirk. "The usual chatter."

The jedi hummed, unamused, but Senator Organa seemed unfazed. "The next session is beginning soon, Senator Amidala. We should go."

"Yes," she responded, flustered and rushing to her desk. "Yes, of course."

I sighed, rolling my eyes as I glanced at Bail. "Oh goody," I said sarcastically. "Another long, uneventful session with the Senate."

"It better be uneventful," Skywalker muttered darkly, giving me a side eye. "If you do your job."

"Relax, _jetii_," I grunted back, the Mando'a word making the captain's head lift slightly. "I've got it under control."

The senator's exited the room, followed closely by the jedi and the captain. I fell in step with the jedi, glancing over his form. I'd seen him multiple times under the guise of him relieving me of watch duty.

"What are you staring at me for?" he asked suddenly, making my eyes flick up to meet his.

"How'd you lose your arm?" I felt everyone tense around me, but Skywalker didn't seem bothered. If anything, he almost rippled with pride.

"I lost it in a duel with Count Dooku when I was a padawan." I blinked for a moment at his response, humming to myself and looking forward. "What? No quip to respond? Nothing about how I clearly lost?"

I smirked, shaking my head. "Dooku isn't someone people mess with. It's a miracle you only lost an arm, especially as a padawan." Skywalker seemed surprised, but nodded slowly. I couldn't help it. "But you did lose, so…"

The senators shook their head in slight amusement and to my pleased surprise, Skywalker laughed too.

We rounded to the Galactic Senate chamber, the senators splitting to find their own repulsor pods. I stood outside the Naboo pod, nodding the Representative Binks as he passed me. Surprisingly, the captain joined me, taking guard on the other side of the door while the jedi went off to find his padawan. I watched the captain leisurely, chuckling at his rigid stance.

"What?" he asked, not fully turning to look at me.

"Nothing," I offered. "You're just making me look bad." That made him look, and while I couldn't see his expression, I could feel his confusion. I laughed, gesturing between the two of us, comparing our stances. He stood rigidly...like a soldier. I less stood than...lounged, draped across the entryway to the repulsor pod, one leg kicked out lazily.

He cleared his throat and looked forward again. "I'm at the ready to protect the senator."

"So am I," I countered, lifting my eyebrow to watch him give me a glance. He didn't say anything. "What? You don't think I am?" He didn't respond again, making me chuckle and give a casual glance back at the senator as she prepared for the session. I was about to speak when my communicator beeped. The captain glanced at me as I rolled my eyes, tapping my wrist and stepping away from the door.

"Good morning, miss," the AI spoke through my wrist comm. I felt the heads turn towards me in curiosity, including both the captain and Senator Amidala.

"Apex, love," I said with a fake smile on my face. "I told you not to call me while I'm working."

"I'm aware," he droned back with sass. "But I assumed emergencies were an exception." My breath hitched. The AI may have had a bit of a bold personality, but he wouldn't call something an emergency if it wasn't.

"What happened? Did the Palliduvan come back?"

"No, miss. There was a break in this morning at the club."

My heart leapt to my throat. "What? How? Why wasn't I called immediately?"

"Apologies," Apex spoke evenly. "But Merl insisted that I didn't notify you."

"Why?"

"Nothing was taken, miss. Merl was able to stop the petty thief."

"I fail to see an emergency, Apex."

"Merl was wounded in the fight. He insisted it wasn't serious, but collapsed a few moments ago."

I whirled, glancing at the senator as she stood in the entryway to her pod, watching me. "Medics?"

"On their way. They'll take him to the hospital."

"Go," the senator spoke immediately. "Master Skywalker can guard me while you're gone. But take Captain Rex with you."

"I don't need-"

She cut me off. "Protecting me has put as big a hit on your head as is on mine. You should have someone to watch your back." I sighed, but she continued. "I'm not asking, Kida. Now go and get back when you can."

I paused, listening while the captain, apparently named Rex, called his general to the Naboo pod. Finally, I nodded. "Thank you, Senator." She gave me a smile and a nod as I turned quickly, expecting Rex to follow. If he didn't, I didn't really care. That wasn't my fault. "Apex," I said into my wrist comm. "Keep me updated on his condition and notify my the moment you know which hospital."

"Of course, miss. Your speeder is on its way to you now."

I hurried from the Senate building, the captain's presence following on my heels. "I can call for Oddball to-"

"No," I called over my shoulder, cutting him off. "We have a ride."

He seemed confused until we reached the edge of the platform, my deep red, open topped speeder rising over the edge. "That's different than your last," he commented, following me as I leapt in.

I gave him a smirk as I gripped the joysticks and maneuvered it away from the platform. "A woman like me can't just have one."

Surprisingly, he gave me a chuckle before sobering. He breathed deeply as I sped us through the Coruscant skies, heading towards a column I knew would lead down to lower levels...closer to my club.

"I'm sorry about your friend," he said, surprising me with how gently he said it.

"He's going to be fine," I responded curtly, tapping my dash to bring it to life with a flash of red light. A sound wave streaked across it as Apex connected, his voice coming through the speakers.

"Medics have arrived. Merl is stable and being transported the third level medic center. Sending navigation now."

"Thanks, buddy," I responded quickly, turning the speeder to begin its descent to the lower levels.

"Of course, miss."

As we dropped lower, Rex regarded me with a curious gaze, despite being hidden below his visor. "Apex is…" he started, unsure how to ask.

I chuckled, letting the captain ease my worry for now. "He's an AI. And a good friend."

"How kind of you to say, miss," Apex cut in from the dash.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't let it go to your processors there, bud."

"An AI," Rex thought aloud. "A droid, then?"

"No. Poor guy is confined to only every computer I grant him access to. Technically he can take over a droid if he wanted. He actually took over my droid, Pinky once."

"Pinky?"

I lifted my eyebrow at Rex's chuckle, navigating the speeder through the crowded tunnels of Coruscant. "Hey, I fixed her up when I was pretty young. I was only...fourteen I think?" I glanced his way to see him tilt his head in amusement. "Naming things wasn't my strong suit, okay?"

"I named myself," Apex tried.

"You did not, now how's Merl?"

"His comms are reading stable signs still, though he's lost a lot of blood," he responded immediately. "You're nearly there."

I hummed to myself in worry, teasing my lip raw and navigating the speeder into the docks for the hospital. Rex followed me inside, both of us earning looks from the workers and patients alike.

"I'm here for Merl. He was brought in from the Fury club only a few minutes ago," I said quickly to the droid at the front desk.

It made some beeps before responding in an automated tone. "Yes, he is currently in surgery. Your relation?"

"I'm his boss." I paused, glancing down at my hands. "And his friend."

It made a few more beeps. "He is currently stable, but has suffered a severe wound to the chest. You may wait here and I will notify you after his procedure has concluded."

I swallowed, nodding frustratingly. Rex led the way to the crowded waiting room, finding us a secluded corner with fewer bodies. I sat heavily beside the clone captain, my gloved hands kneading my eyes.

"I'm sure he's going to be fine. A few days in a bacta tank should clean him up quickly," the captain offered, but I laughed.

"Not everyone can afford those, Captain. Especially down here."

"But you can."

"Sure. But the hospital won't call for one if he can survive without it. Also, in the end, he's a bartender and club manager...he's not someone they'll really fight for.

Rex seemed confused, taking off his helmet slowly and rubbing his gloved hand over his buzzed hair. "Droids can't be biased. It's their programing to save lives."

"Maybe," I responded darkly. "But the droids, in the ned, obey orders. And they aren't the ones who really run the hospital."

The clone fell silent as he thought, likely hyperconscious of the eyes on us.

"Apex," I whispered, tapping my wrist comm again. "Did you get footage of the break in?"

He didn't respond, instead bringing up the footage to project out of my wrist comm. Rex turned and watched with me as a section of wall blew out and a lanky figure stepped through. She was pale and tall, her copper hair pulled high on her head and her eyes dark.

"That bitch," I cussed.

I watched silently as she moved to head towards my office before Merl stepped in, the Weequay fighting hard against the bounty hunter. In the end, she overpowered her elder, which didn't really surprise me. She and I had our own scraps and the results were often close.

"Aurra Sing?" Rex asked, giving me a questioning glance.

"She and I have a bit of a history," I explained vaguely before turning my attention back to Apex. "She wanted to get to my office. Lock it down with blast shields. I want all my files transfered to the hub at home, understand?"

"Yes, miss. Do you want the files erased at the office?"

I sighed, squeezing the bridge of my nose. "Yes. Do it. And when I have time, I'll transfer any spare gear back too. But I want any files on Padme Amidala transferred and erased first. That's probably what she wanted."

"Right away, miss." Apex signed off, making me lean back heavily with a worried sigh.

"Did Aurra and you run jobs together?"

I shrugged. "A few. Never really by choice, though. I'm not a huge fan of her due to her apparent lack of moral judgement." Rex's eyebrow lifted slightly, but he tried to school it down. I laughed anyways. "I know, I know. I shouldn't judge."

"I didn't say that."

"But you thought it." I breathed slowly through my nose. "I also know she's been influencing Boba. And she knows I hate her for it."

"Boba...Fett?"

I nodded, both of us falling silent. After a moment, I spoke to the face of Jango, but a soul of another man entirely. "I was there on Geonosis, you know. I'd gone because I'd heard about the jedi collecting a clone army. I knew it was Jango's army. I had...I had to save him." I looked up at the ceiling, trying to balance my worry for Merl and the mourning for Jango that seemed to have surfaced again. "I was there when the clones descended on the arena. When Jango was _stupid_ and jumped into the fighting only to get killed."

"His life wasn't your burden," Rex spoke. I wasn't sure why he felt that he had to console me...but for some reason, I appreciated it.

"He was family," I responded quietly, my sorrow turning my chest cold.

Rex seemed shocked. "He… I wasn't aware that Jango had-"

I cut him off with a light chuckle. "_Aliit ori'shya tal'din."_

Rex hummed, nodding in agreement. "So what about Boba? Did he know you?"

"Yes. I met him when he was only a baby. And while I was off doing jobs a lot of the time and didn't live with them on Kamino, I visited a lot as he grew older."

"So why didn't you take him in? Mentor him like his father did for you?"

I sighed deeply. "I tried. After Jango died, I was the one who got Boba out of there. But he wanted nothing to do with me. He said that I betrayed Jango by abandoning him. By not jumping in and saving him." I shook my head. "What was I supposed to do? Fight a jedi? Fight an army of men who look just like Jango?"

Rex watched me carefully, his eyes sliding over the planes of my face curiously.

"Maybe he's right," I admitted. "And he has a right to feel that way and find his own path, but Aurra will use him. Use his anger and his hatred to mold him into something his father wouldn't be proud of."

Rex was quiet for a moment. "In time, we all learn. He'll figure it out."

I chuckled. "You sound like Jango."

"Is that a good thing?"

"For now."

We fell silent for a while, sitting together in solidarity. While I didn't think I needed someone to watch my back, I wondered if the senator knew I'd benefit from having someone with me for comfort.

"So your name is Rex," I said finally, smiling softly.

He chuckled. "Yes. And you run a club."

I hummed softly in response, but turned to look at him curiously. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you ask?"

I pursed my lips, nodding in agreement. "Valid point. How's Jesse's face by the way?"

Rex laughed softly, aware of the eyes that remained on us. "He's milking it, but he's fine."

"Didn't hit him hard enough, then," I teased. Rex chuckled, but I could tell he was growing tense under the gazes cast our way. "Ignore them," I advised softly, casting my gaze around harshly to make them look away.

"They're staring because I'm a clone."

"Yes," I responded, casting him a look. "You have to understand that down here in the lower levels, we don't see clones as soldiers."

"What are we then?"

"Honestly?" I whispered back. "Clones are the dogs of the Republic down here. We rarely see your brothers outside of hunting down criminals and accompanying jedi."

Rex breathed slowly through his nose. "The dogs."

I shrugged. "You asked."

"You don't have much of a bedside manner."

"And the Kaminoans did?" I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "If you want bedside manner, I'm really not the person to talk to." He hummed, looking down at his gloved hands. I glanced at him, feeling his confusion and disappointment. It made him sad that he and his brothers were viewed that way. "But hey, not that it will probably help, but you and your brothers are certainly changing my perspective."

He cast me a glance, but said nothing. Despite that, I could feel his gratitude. He swallowed thickly before looking up, gently nudging my elbow with his own. I looked up in turn, seeing a droid approaching.

"You're here for Merl Daario?" it asked in its automated tone. I stood immediately, Rex rising beside me.

"Is he alright?" I didn't hate droids, but I hated that I couldn't read them as I could living creatures. Droids had no understanding of the force and the force didn't move through them. It left me blind.

"He is out of surgery and stable. He has asked for you."

I pushed past the droid immediately, making my way to the recovery rooms. I scanned each name above the doors until I found my friend's room, bursting in.

The elder Weequay lifted his head from his cot, giving me a lopsided smile. "Hey, kid. What took you so long?"

I smiled, seeing his stable readings on the monitor. "Hey, what did I say about getting hurt when I'm away on business?" I teased, crossing my arms and walking towards him.

He laughed, but stopped suddenly. At first, I thought it was from pain, but then I saw his eyes flick over my shoulder.

"Who's the clone?"

Rex tensed behind me, but I gestured him in easily. "This is Captain Rex of the 501st. Senator Amidala sent him with me when Apex called me."

"She thought you needed a bodyguard?"

I hummed. "He's a good fighter. It might to have someone watching my back for once."

Merl chuckled slightly, rolling his eyes. "I'm so glad you listen to a senator before me." I smiled, walking to his bedside easily. Rex, however, remained near the door, rigid and watching the hall. "You can relax, clone," Merl spoke past me. Rex glanced at him, still holding his helmet at his side. "I'm sure Apex has been running inside the hospital since Kida hit the front desk. He'll watch the halls for us."

Rex's eyebrow lifted as he turned to give me a look. I smiled slightly, giving him a shrug. "I slipped a popper onto the back of the computer module while the droid accessed its database. It'll be easier to keep an eye on Merl when I have to go back to work."

"Why did you leave anyways? You have money to make," Merl scolded, gently swatting my arm.

"You could've been killed."

"And racing to my bedside would fix that?" I went to argue, but he stopped me, his eyes gazing over the both of us. I felt his nerves spike, my mind following his thoughts easily. He never really liked me doing it, but got used to my gentle mental prodding over the years.

"What?" I asked, trying to make sense of his thoughts without pushing too hard on his mind.

"Aurra. It was Aurra who broke in."

"We know," Rex spoke up. "Apex sent Kida the footage."

Merl gave me a look, his lips grinding together angrily. I furrowed my eyebrows, not following, but his thoughts practically screamed at me. I blinked, glancing back at Rex with horror on my face and disbelief at my own stupidity rolling off of me.

"Kriff," I cussed. I grasped Merl's hand in my own briefly, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize," he yelled as I rushed past Rex and into the hallway. "Just stop her!"

Rex followed on my heels immediately, his own mind racing as he tried to catch up. "Apex," I called into my wrist comm, dodging nurse droids and patients alike. "Keep an eye on him and start my speeder."

"Yes, miss. No alarms have been triggered at the Senate Building."

"She did it on purpose," Rex put together as we exited the building and hopped into my speeder. "Aurra knew you'd go to him and leave Senator Amidala alone."

"And I did just what she wanted," I growled, maneuvering the speeder wildly through the bustling streets.

"You couldn't have known," Rex offered, but I could feel his own frustration and anxiety.

I breathed slowly through my nose, trying to stay focused on getting to the surface and back the Senator's side. "But I should've." Rex glanced at me, but said nothing, somehow knowing I couldn't be consoled.

As my speeder shot through the tunnels of Coruscanti underground, slowly bringing me closer to the person I was being paid to protect, I thought aloud to myself nervously. "We have to make it. We _have_ to."

-/-/-/-

**Mando'a**

_Ad'ika - _little one

_Beroya - _Bounty hunter

_Vod -_ brother

_Jetii -_ Jedi

_Aliit ori'shya tal'din - _family is more than blood

_Ne shab'rud'niӧ - _Don't mess with me (very strong Mando'a threat, usually followed with violence)


	5. The Rescue

Chapter Five: The Rescue

"Kida," Senator Amidala spoke gently through Rex's communicator. "Everything is fine here. I really don't think-"

"No, she's right," Skywalker cut her off, his voice joining hers. "If Aurra Sing is targeting people that will get your personal protection away from you, she's coming for you next." I glanced at the captain, my lips pressing together nervously. "I'll keep an eye on her here," the jedi spoke to us again. "Rex, you and Kida do a sweep of the area. There must be somewhere she's hiding."

"Yes sir," the captain responded immediately, tapping his wrist communicator to silence it. He looked sideways at me as I turned the speeder gently, the Senate building coming into view. "So where do you think she is?"

I didn't respond, teasing my lip with my teeth as I scanned the skyline of the never-ending city. There were a thousand places someone could hide. A million nooks and crannies to crawl. Even more tunnels and broken panels to escape through. "I don't get it," I mused out loud, still ignoring Rex's question. "Why get me away from the senator just to wait until I'm back again?"

"She knows we're coming, too," he added with a grunt. "She wants you to. Otherwise she would've just killed your friend."

He wasn't wrong. She was there somewhere...but she was waiting for me. To make me see my failure? Or was I a target too? I said nothing, struggling to stop my racing mind long enough to reach out with my feelings instead. I pushed past the calm and curious serenity of the captain's mind and searched the force. I tried to find the signature I had come to recognize as Aurra over our jobs spent together. Cold. Calculated. Composed. But seething below the surface. Angry. Greedy. Manipulative.

"What should I be looking for?" Rex finally spoke, breaking me from my focus. I gave him a glance, shaking my head.

"I'm not even sure. There's a thousand places she could be hiding."

"Then what are we hoping to achieve? We should land and form a search pattern. Get teams out."

I smiled gently, turning the speeder slightly to keep up the perimeter sweep. "I'm sure your general has that covered. We were told to check the perimeter, right?"

He looked forward again, his facial expression hidden from my peering eyes. Still, I could feel his anxiety, despite trying to hide it.

"I didn't know clones got nervous," I spoke with a light tone, trying to ease both our minds.

"Why do you say that?" he asked in return, his tension still high.

I chuckled. "I know your training regiment, remember? The Kaminoans worked to eradicate disobedience, fear… individuality." I was prodding him, and he knew it.

"Yes, we were trained for that," he answered vaguely. I could tell he was trying to tame his nerves.

I cast him a side smile, but he didn't see me. "Yet…" I fished.

"What makes you think I'm nervous?" He was getting defensive, so I looked away, focusing on steering the speeder and searching for Aurra.

"I just don't think any man is free of fear," I said quietly.

He didn't respond, but I could feel his mixture of emotions. He wasn't sure how to react. There was gratitude, anxiety, a sense of duty, and an attachment to the senator. I was sure he inherited _that_ from his general.

We circled for a while longer, my thoughts reluctantly receding from the captain and searching for Aurra again. My gaze turned to the Senate building again, searching for the wide window I knew would belong to the Senator of Naboo. My eyes lifted suddenly, my world slowing as I became hyper-aware of my breathing and heartbeat. The sound of a blaster shot echoed across the open air, my mind sensing the heat of the bolt.

I immediately pulled up on the joysticks, the captain falling forward violently as the speeder jerked upwards. He caught himself with his hands on the dashboard, cursing under his breath. He didn't have a moment to say something as the bolt flew by us and struck a neon sign. It erupted in sparks, the flashing screen glitching out.

"Kriff!" he swore, both our heads whirling to watch another bolt flying towards us. I dragged on the joysticks, but couldn't move fast enough. The bolt struck the underbelly of my speeder, the machine immediately lurching to the side. "What'd she hit?" the captain yelled, gripping the side as we lurched wildly.

"The rear thruster has taken severe damage, miss," Apex responded immediately.

I grit my teeth, struggling to keep us airborne as the speeder began to spin. "Fix! Now!" The dashboard lit up as Apex worked to reroute power and stabilize the speeder again. In a moment, I regained more control, but we still dragged heavily to the side, the back left repulsor struggling to take on the load.

"I've done what I can," Apex spoke. "But the engine will give out soon if you continue to fly."

"Right," I said through a clenched jaw, veering the speeder sideways as we turned the corner around the Senate building.

"We need to land," Rex pushed, his head turned to look back where the shot had come from. "She could fire again."

"She won't," I growled. "At least, not at us." Rex immediately drew electrobinoculars, peering through them.

"Kriff," he swore. "It's Aurra." He lifted his wrist communicator as I glanced back in the direction he was looking. "General, you need to vacate the Senator's office. _Now_!"

I connected his thought, glancing back to where I could see the Naboo office windows, wide and inviting.

"A blaster shot can't get through these," I heard Skywalker's padawan voice through the communicator.

"Sir, please," the captain shot back. "She's got a rocket-"

I glanced back again, my eyes catching the bright flash of a rocket leaving the launcher. "Too late!" I cried, veering the speeder sideways. "Hold on, Rex," I commanded as he lurched, his electrobinoculars flying out of the cockpit. He gripped the side of the speeder, his mind racing. I knew he understood what we were doing. I let go, letting the force guide me as the speeder drifted into the path of the rocket, its underbelly blocking the Senate building. I released the joysticks, grabbing Rex's wrist and dragging him forward and out of the speeder. We leapt, falling through open air for a moment, before the rocket collided with my speeder.

It exploded violently, its shockwave launching the clone and I forward. Debris flew past us as I felt the searing heat of the flames, the debris flying through Senator Amidala's window. It shattered the glass, both Rex and I falling through as the flames followed us. I rolled as well as I could in my landing, tumbling to the wall.

I screwed my eyes shut against the pain and flaming debris, slowly lifting my head. "That bitch," I cursed lightly as I pushed myself to my knees, my body complaining. "Broke into my club," I grunted. "Stabbed my friend. Tricked me. Tried to sabotage my job. Tried to _kill_ me. Blew up my speeder." I found my feet, leaning heavily on the scorched wall. I stumbled to Rex, glancing up to see that the room was empty. The far door opened, revealing the senator behind guards and two ready jedi.

The captain grunted on the ground, causing me to kneel beside him. "Kriff," he swore under his breath. I glanced down, seeing debris wedged under the break in his armor, stabbing into the flesh between his shoulder and chest. My fingers grazed around it, seeing it at a dangerous angle towards his heart.

"Take it easy, Captain," I commanded as he tried to sit up. "You're hurt."

"The senator," he fought weakly.

"Is safe," Skywalker cut in as he entered the room, giving me a glare.

Rex nodded at him, before struggling to get in a breath. I removed his helmet for him, his golden eyes staring into mine. I nearly gasped from the intensity he projected through the force. A ferociousness I rarely felt alongside the serenity of his mind. "Aurra," he said simply, clearly in pain.

I pressed my lips into a line before standing slowly, my mouth curving into a grim smile. I drew my two pistols on my side, the mechanism reacting to my touch easily. They opened and expanded, attaching together to make a rifle. "Don't worry," I said cockily as I attached a scope from my belt. "I'm killing her."

"What?" I heard the senator cry from behind her guards. "She needs to stand trial!" I ignored her and walked to the shattered window, lifting my scope to my eye.

The force rippled and I sidestepped as she took another shot with her sniper. The bolt blasted past me and struck the ground. I took my own shot, but she moved, her figure receding from the balcony and entering the building. I let off another shot and watched it shatter through a window she passed, but failed to down her.

"Well, you get what you want, Senator," I called behind me. "I didn't kill her, but now you know what building she's in." I cast my glance to the jedi. "Better get your men moving."

Skywalker immediately consulted his wrist comm, gesturing to his padawan. "Come on, Ahsoka." The two left the room, medics entering to attend to Rex. I recognized the armor of one, walking over as I deconstructed my rifle and holstered the pieces.

"Kix," I heard Rex say gently, grunting in pain as the medic examined him. "I'm fine."

"That's very heroic of you, Captain," I teased gently. "But even I couldn't play off a piece of metal sticking out of my chest."

The medic -Kix- administered pain relievers to his commanding officer, gesturing to some soldiers to bring in a stretcher. He glanced at me. "I'm moving him to medbay."

I almost responded earnestly, but my mind stopped me. I put on a gentle smirk and crossed my arms. "I'm not his keeper, soldier. You're the medic. Do what's right."

I felt the confusion ripple off of Kix, but ignored it as he returned to his job and helped lift the captain to the stretcher. He was led from the room, my attention struggling to return to the senator.

"We should get you somewhere safe," I voiced as I exited her wrecked office and approached.

"I agree," she responded, glancing over my frame. "And I think it should be the medbay." My eyebrows lifted, but she continued. "You're covered in cuts and burns. You can't protect me if you die from infection."

"I really don't think-"

"That's an order from your employer," she cut me off. I gaped, but conceded, allowing her to speak. "You can protect me by watching me as you get looked at by a medic. Got it?"

I eyed her for a few moments before finally smiling. "Yes ma'am," I allowed, giving her a gentle bow of my head. She lifted her decorated arm, gesturing to follow the path Kix had taken with his new patient. I sighed, obliging and leading the way towards the medbay.

The entire building was on high alert, my senses jumping with the anxiety that flowed through everyone. Soldiers were swarming the area, each clad in painted armor. Their eyes glanced my way as I passed, prodding me to wonder if the clones gossiped more than they let on. They were _vod_...family. I'm sure word had gotten around about the bounty hunter who was trained by Jango. Maybe they were trying to catch sight of my Jaig eyes.

The medbay was empty aside from the captain and Kix. Rex looked pretty out of it as Kix worked on him, removing the shrapnel from his shoulder. Senator Amidala's gentle hand guided me to sit on one of the beds, waiting patiently for the medic. As my pulse finally slowed and my adrenaline sapped me of my energy, I became aware of the smell. Fuel. Smoke. Metal. Burning hair. My mouth tasted metallic with the blood that slipped from my lip. My exposed skin stung with cuts- none too bad. Even the skin that was covered smarted with a burn on the back of my shoulder, the protective material melting to stick against the damaged skin.

A medical droid approached me and I let my mind drift as it began its work, slowly peeling away my protective layers. I guided my thoughts away from the horrible burning of the melted fabric detaching from my wounds, dwelling on the clones, surprisingly.

_When Jango rescued me from the slavers, he took me to Kamino. The rain was pounding against the ship's windows, the dark waters darting past as the bounty hunter navigated towards his base. My tiny frame, bruised and malnourished, cowered behind his seat in the cockpit, peering past his shoulder. I hadn't seen rain like that in my life, feeling the winds pull at the powerful ship. In the distance, lights drew closer, revealing floating platforms that created a city above the raging waters._

_I gripped the wall nervously as Jango turned his ship to land, the cockpit rotating with the ship's movements. He barely looked at me as he stood and deftly exited the cockpit, the ramp descending onto the soaked platform. The bounty hunter looked back at me, his blue helmet under his arm. His black eyebrow lifted, his scarred face crinkling. _

"_Are you coming, ad'ika? Or are you staying on the ship tonight?" I didn't move, watching him in fear. "It gets cold here at night."_

_I swallowed thickly, slowly moving out from the cockpit and stepping down the ramp. I stopped at the bottom, my hand swiping out to feel the rain drench my skin. The man, now covered in water, gave me an amused smirk. He rolled his eyes before removing his cloak from around his shoulders, the raindrops making small dinging noises off his armor. I jumped as he neared, but his presence was calming...nothing like the Mandalorians I'd spent six months with. He shushed me gently before wrapping the cloak around my shoulders. His hands were firm, but gentle, guiding me out into the rain. I looked up at it, the water pouring over my hood and dripping into my face._

_It was strangely freeing. For all I knew, I was walking into slavery again...but this single moment was as free as I'd been in years._

_Jango nudged my shoulder gently, leading me across the platform, my feet splashing happily before the doors opened. I was struck with a blaring brightness, the walls and floor all white and clean. The bounty hunter led me with a hand on my shoulder as I struggled to see in the light change. I quickly lost my bearings, the hallways all identical and twisting, not to mention my eyes refusing to focus._

_I kept my gaze down, my muscles tensing when I heard a voice. "Jango Fett." The voice was soft and even, nearly automated. I was aware of a tense presence...something so calm and collected it was sure to be hiding something. My eyes lifted to see a lithe creature with stark white skin that looked as smooth as glass. She had a long neck covered with purple cloth, her rounded face bright against her massive black eyes and split nose. _

"_Taun We," Jango responded immediately, slowing beside me. I felt some irritation ripple off of him, but pushed it away. He was Mandalorian. I knew how they felt about force sensitives._

_The female-Taun We-cast her massive black eyes down at me. "What is this?"_

_Jango's hand gripped my shoulder gently, holding down my flinch at his touch. "I saved her from slavery today. She'll be staying with me for now."_

_Some frustration rippled off of Taun We, but her expression didn't change. "We have already permitted one child," she started. "Another-"_

"_You haven't given me this one. You're losing nothing." Jango's voice was polite, but masked tension._

"_Another mouth is another mouth."_

_Jango's hand squeezed my shoulder gently as his mind turned. "Boba needs a friend. One that doesn't outgrow him in the matter of months." His tone was final and the female creature recognized it._

"_Very well," she said. "How long will she be staying?"_

_The bounty hunter gently nudged me forward, walking around Taun We. "For as long as she needs," he called back, leaving her behind. I glanced up at him, my eyes curious as they traced over his scarred face. He looked tired._

_As we walked, we entered corridors with glass walls, looking down at hordes of men...men that looked exactly like Jango. My heart leapt in my throat as I stopped, pulling from my rescuer to peer through the windows. One looked up from where he ate in the massive mess hall, a scowl on his face, but his deep brown eyes reflected Jango perfectly. _

"_The Kaminoans are cloners," Jango explained gently, coming up behind me to look down. The clone saw his source product, giving him a respectful nod before returning to his meal. "They chose me because of my skills."_

_I don't think he expected me to respond. I hadn't spoken since he took me from Death Watch. "Who would need so many bounty hunters?"_

_He chuckled. "They're not bounty hunters. They're soldiers." He could sense my confusion. "They're going to be the army for the Grand Republic. Ordered by a _jetii_, of all people."_

_My nose crinkled. "I thought Mandalorians hated the jedi."_

"_We do. But money is money. And this job offered me something I couldn't receive otherwise."_

_I opened my mouth to ask, but was interrupted. _

"_Daddy?" The tiny voice made my head turn, Jango's presence immediately blooming with joy...and love. A little boy, his legs stubby and body round with baby fat, stood at the end of the hall. His brown hair flopped over his forehead as his mouth opened in a happy squeal. "Daddy!" He raced down the hall on his awkward legs, making it only halfway before Jango met him and swept him up in a hug._

_They coddled for a moment as the boy giggled before Jango turned back to me. I looked over the child before glancing back to the mess hall. There were younger boys there too, some looking strikingly like the boy before me._

"_They gave you him?" I asked, not looking at the bounty hunter._

_He turned to me, the child sitting in his arms easily. "This is my son, Boba."_

_I swallowed. "A clone?"_

_Jango frowned slightly, but Boba didn't seem to be paying any attention, squirming in his arms. The bounty hunter set him down, the child hurrying over to stand in front of me. "Yes. But with no growth accelerants, training, or obedience alterations. He's a normal boy."_

"_Obedience alterations?" I asked, looking down at the boy as he flexed his fingers at me, trying to get me to lean down._

"_As I'm sure you can tell, I'm an independent man who questions authority. They can't have that in an army."_

_My heart clenched. They were basically slaves...these clones. Being created and bought to fight a war for someone more powerful than them. But then again, were all soldiers like that? Finally, I kneeled down, becoming more eye-level with the little boy._

"_Hi Boba," I offered. He wrung his pudgy fingers before breaking out in a smile. It was pure, his eyes crinkling. Surprisingly, I smiled back, letting him play with my hand curiously. He turned my arm, seeing the brand. _

"_What's that?"_

_I pulled my hand away. "Just a scar," I offered, seeing Jango step forward as if to stop his son. I looked between the two, feeling the genuine love. Maybe Jango was like the old Mandalorians I'd heard about. Where they valued a sanctity of marriage...respected a woman. I looked back to Boba, seeing his curious gaze. "My name's Kida. It's nice to meet you."_

_I didn't have to look up to feel Jango's smile._


	6. Visitation

Chapter Six: Visitation

"What you did today really was heroic, Miss Kida," C-3PO exclaimed as he shuffled around Senator Amidala's apartment. I rolled my eyes, keeping my gaze directed out the open walling to view Coruscant's cityscape as the sun set.

"Thanks, 3PO," I sighed, wincing as my wounds pulled with my movements.

"You're still in pain." Padme's voice made me jump-something I wasn't overly accustomed to doing, since I usually was less distracted. Still, since my reflections in the medbay, I wasn't able to get my memories out of my head. Or the clone captain.

I glanced her way, smiling gently at her graceful figure descending the few stairs to her living room. She was clad in a beautiful draping dress that clasped around her neck, the color fading from a rich cream to a deep purple at the bottom.

"Isn't the Coruscanti temperature a bit too cold for that?" I prodded, giving her a teasing glance.

"Oh shush," she responded with a gentle smile, waving her hand at me. "Sure, the Naboo temperatures are warmer, but I've gotten used to it here." She glanced at me as she stood beside where I perched on the edge of one of her luxurious couches. "Have you ever been to Naboo?"

"Sure," I grinned. "But I'm not going to say why."

"Probably because I wouldn't like the answer," she sighed.

I chuckled at her, looking out over the skyline with her. "So what's the occasion?" I finally asked.

"No occasion," she tried. And while I would've maybe believed any other senator known for her fashion sense, I could practically feel her carefully practiced facade. My eyebrow lifted as I went to cast a jest her way, but her door slid open. Despite my tight security systems that only allowed a few to access the doors, my hand settled on my pistol.

"Good evening," I heard the familiar voice speak as he entered the apartment.

"Ah, Master Ani!" I smirked at 3PO's nickname-one I'd heard Padme whisper as well. I turned on the arm of the couch as Skywalker entered the room, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Skywalker," I greeted, unable to keep the mild amusement out of my tone as Padme squirmed under my gaze.

"Kida," he returned. "I'm here to relieve you of duty tonight."

"How kind," I smiled, sliding off the couch and passing the senator. I nodded a final time at the jedi, turning to look back at Padme behind his back. I shook my head at her with amusement mouthing, "No occasion, my ass."

She shook her head, but I could sense her own amusement too. Maybe she finally trusted me to keep her secret.

"Come on 3PO. I need to wire you into the emergency system before you shut down."

C-3PO looked shocked...if a droid could make a facial expression. "I'm sure I'm still needed here-"

"It's alright 3PO," Padme interrupted him, waving her hand. "You can shut down for the night."

"Very well, miss."

I barely forced down a chuckle as I left the room with the droid. He jabbered to me, but I didn't really listen, instead focusing on my job. I wired the droid into the security system I'd installed around the senator's apartment, making it wake C-3PO should any alarms be triggered.

"Alright, you're all set, buddy," I interrupted the yammering droid, tapping him on his face plate. "Go ahead and power down."

He bid me goodnight as I left the room, debating on whether I should go out the main entrance to cast a final remark at the 'secret' couple, but thought better of it. I shook my head at myself, practically hearing Jango scolding me for letting myself get attached, before leaving through a side entrance.

"_I can't believe that's the name of your ship," I pouted from my perch on the wide windowsill, a continuous storm raging outside._

"_It's just a name," Jango grumbled while cleaning his blaster at the table. I gazed at him for a moment before rolling my eyes and looking back out at the storm. "_Cuy ogir'olar."

_I pursed my lips. "It is _not _irrelevant," I muttered to myself._

_Despite not looking, I could feel Jango's gaze turn to me. A spark of frustration rippled through the force towards me, but the bounty hunter schooled it down. "I don't sell slaves," he said calmly, still working on his blaster._

"_No. Just clones, right?" I spit. He stood up abruptly, his blaster clattering as the table shifted violently. I jumped, my lips immediately closing in fright. _

_Jango's anger faded as he saw my form curl into itself, a sigh escaping his mouth. "It certainly didn't take you long to get an attitude," he sighed, but betrayed himself with a small smile._

_I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "I've always had one."_

"_You must have been a shit slave then."_

"_Why don't you go ask your employers? I'm sure they'd be happy to tell you how they liked me." I'd meant to spit the words, but my voice broke a little at the end._

_Jango watched me for a moment before sighing again, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He licked his lips before nodding, gesturing to me. "Come on."_

_My eyebrow lifted. "Kicking me out?"_

"_Why? Do you want to leave?"_

_I was silent for a moment, hearing the slight sting in his words. I wasn't sure why it seemed to wound him. Maybe I was just reading into it too much. Finally, I shook my head. "I don't know."_

"_Well until you decide, let's go."_

_I stood obediently, but cast my eyes to the doorway to Boba's bedroom. "What about-"_

"_He'll be fine. He's safe here. Come on." Jango turned to me in the doorway, clad only in his casuals. "I have something to show you."_

_I breathed slowly before following him from the apartment. He led me down the dizzying corridors, only some of which I had become familiarized with. The Kaminoans weren't very fond of my presence, so Jango often kept me near or in his apartment. I'd only seen his clones once since my initial viewing on my arrival. And that was when I'd followed a sprinting Boba through the halls to greet Jango as he returned from a job._

_Jango led me down through back hallways until we reached an area I hadn't seen- a massive hangar filled with prototype and model fighters. I heard yelling coming from somewhere within it, my muscles tensing. Jango must have sensed my nerves._

"_Relax. It's a game."_

_I didn't respond, but my curiosity was peaked. I followed the bounty hunter until we ducked under the belly of a Y-Wing, revealing a mass of bodies. Jango stayed silent, looming on the outskirts to watch the game I didn't understand. I peered through the crowd, trying to see through the legs of the physically adept clones._

_Jango chuckled above me, making me look up with a lifted eyebrow. His hazel eyes met mine, surprisingly light and glittering with amusement. He shook his head before turning and climbing up the Y-Wing to sit on top. I watched him go, still not sure why he was laughing. His hand appeared over the side, gesturing for me to take it._

_I hesitated a moment before placing my hand in his, feeling the calluses from fighting as he pulled me up beside him. He chuckled again, earning a curious look from me._

"_You're a lot like Boba," he admitted through an amused huff of laughter. I was confused, but flattered. He loved his son more than anything. If I reminded Jango of the sweet little six year old...maybe he could care for me too. _

_I shook off the sentiment, turning my gaze back to the game the clones were playing. My eyes widened as I watched them throw a ball, tackling each other ruthlessly as the others jeered at them. "It doesn't look very fun," I admitted after watching multiple plays and even more men hit the ground hard._

_Jango laughed openly now, some of the clones noticing him, but merely giving respectful nods. Maybe he dropped by more often than I thought. "You'd be surprised," he chuckled. "It's called _get'shuk. _Those goals," he pointed to a set of poles on either side of the playfield. "Are how they score points. They have to get the ball down to them."_

"_How could they?" I asked incredulously. "They're practically killing each other."_

_He laughed again. "These boys can handle a lot. They're Mandalorian after all."_

_I hummed, watching the game play. It didn't take long for me to enjoy it, laughing as Jango cheered with his clones. Maybe he was selling them...maybe they were like slaves. But he treated them like humans. Like men. And while that didn't excuse it...maybe it helped a little?_

_I couldn't tell. Couldn't wrap my mind around it. So I pushed it away._

_In all the merriment, I could feel eyes on me, my gaze casting over the sea of young Jangos. Finally, my sight fell on some younger clones, looking to be in their very early teens. There were a couple of them grouped together, laughing and teasing as they watched the game play out. As I watched, wishing I could join in a longing to have people my own age, one looked up. His eyes were a striking golden color, his hair cropped short and blond. His face was hard despite his age, but a childish curiosity still remained. _

_It was only a moment, because he quickly looked away and returned to his friends. But it stuck with me...his eyes burning in my memory._

I sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep...and memories...from my eyes, hoping to force them back to the deep corners of my mind. It had been a while since I dreamt about Jango, though it had been happening more often since I'd taken the job for the senator. I'd never been around clones and jedi as much as I had in my time employed by Padme since Jango died. The war couldn't find us in the lower levels...not really.

"Trouble sleeping, miss?" Apex spoke over my apartment speakers.

"I'm fine," I responded, swinging my legs to the side of my bed to touch the cold metal floor. I sighed to myself, rubbing my hand over my short hair before rising. Moving to the kitchen, I pulled out some water and drank it down while I let my mind travel. The eyes from my memory were still floating in my vision, bright and intense. My mind reeled. Could it be possible? The age seemed about right. But wouldn't he have made that connection?

I shook my head, pushing my forehead into my palm before making a decision. "Apex," I called, the small beep in return letting me know he was listening. "Is Rex still in the infirmary?"

"Yes, miss. But the captain was moved from the senate building to the clone barracks infirmary."

I winced at my own slip up of leaving out Rex's title-something Apex hadn't let slide. "Thanks," I called, going back to my room to get dressed. I donned simply clothing-more along the lines of something I'd wear to favor discretion while wandering the underworld of Coruscant, rather than tactical gear.

"Need I remind you," Apex sounded as I donned a long hooded jacket that brushed at my calves. "That it's the middle of the night and you don't have clearance for the barracks?"

I grinned, strapping my pistol and knife to my belt. "I'll improvise."

"Do be careful," he called as I left the apartment, knowing full well he could keep communicating with me through my wrist comm. Still, he kept silent as I found my way to my garage, choosing my sleek black fighter.

Despite being the middle of the night, Coruscant was bustling, the traffic as busy as ever. I navigated my speeder easily, rising from where my apartment was situated a few levels down to the surface. The surface was always easier to navigate than the lower levels. It was one of the reasons I enjoyed working for the Senator of Naboo.

The clone barracks came into view quickly, my speeder dipping at my command to approach the landing pad. As I hovered above the platform, I watched clones donned in red approach, guns raised. I landed, letting my cockpit open as my engines cooled.

"Hold!" A clone called, his voice modulated through his helmet. "You don't have access to this sector."

"Easy," I said back, raising my hands as I stood atop my speeder. "I'm a friend." I drew back my good, giving them all a smirk.

"Stand down," another voice called, my eyes lifting to see the approaching figure of Commander Fox. "I know this one."

"Nice to see you again," I said with a smirk, hands on my hips.

He grunted in response as his soldiers lowered their weapons. "Why are you here, bounty hunter?"

I scowled at how he sneered, but chose not to spit back at him. "I'm here to visit Captain Rex of the 501st. He was injured today. Yesterday? What time is it?"

"You're not cleared for visitation," Fox growled, his hand still on his pistol.

"Listen, I know you don't like me. I'm not a particular fan of you either. But we're not enemies."

"You break the law."

"Only the little ones."

We stared at each other for a few moments, his fingers tapping against his pistol. I knew he wouldn't let me in. I debated fighting them, but was it really worth possibly losing my job with the senator?

"Fine," he said, surprising me. "My men will escort you to the med bay where you can see him. And then you leave."

"Aye aye," I responded, smirking as I hopped off my speeder and followed the group across the landing platform and into the barracks.

Fox stopped me with a hand to my shoulder. "Weapons," he demanded, his hand held out expectantly, the other still on his pistol.

I rolled my eyes, but offered up my belt nonetheless. "Those are custom, so don't damage them, alright?"

He didn't respond, but I could feel the amusement of a few of his men. Okay...so maybe the Coruscant guard was some of the toughest clones, but they were still human. With a gesture of the commander's hand, two of his men led me through the barracks towards the med bay.

I could hear the echoing voices of clones as we walked through the halls, some of the doors open to grant me a glance into their life in war. The mess hall was packed, despite the late hour, clones surrounding tables that sported various games of strength and strategy. Other rooms opened into the long barracks that granted beds for the various companies that were planetside on leave. Another was open to the showers, my eyes darting away quickly as I spotted naked butts and half dressed men. I wasn't shy about nudity...but that was a lot of nudity.

I could feel the gazes turning my way-a woman-from each of the rooms. I heard some whispers. Some about how I'd worked with Rex and Skywalker. Some about Senator Amidala. But mostly about Jango.

I kept my eyes forward for the remainder of the walk.

The medbay doors slid open with a hiss, the two guards in red turning to stay at the door. I left them behind, my eyes casting over the few occupied beds. They all seemed to be sleeping, which made sense, considering the time of night. Still, I spotted the blond head of the captain, making my way to his cot, partially enclosed by the curtain.

I was silent in my approach, watching his still form rest. His monitors read off well, his arm pulled up in a sling and a bacta wrap encasing his wound. His face was peaceful, and for once, I didn't see Jango. Instead I saw a square jaw with sharp cheekbones. Full lips and dark brows.

I shook myself, choosing to move closer and look at the clone. He looked alright. I wasn't surprised. Jango hadn't been lying all those years ago. They were strong. They were Mandalorian, after all.

I'd dragged a chair into Rex's area, leaning heavily into it to sit by the captain's side. I wasn't sure why I felt like I should be there. Maybe I should have waited until morning to come talk to him. To see if he was okay. But something pushed me from my apartment...had chased me from my memories to his side.

Besides, if nothing else, I took some joy in making Fox wait for me to leave.

While I was unable to sleep, I let myself go into a daze, my mind wandering. It wasn't until I felt a ripple of awareness in the force that I made myself aware again. My eyes lifted as Rex didn't move, feigning sleep as he sensed someone near him. His fingers lifted slowly, my own lips drawing into a small smile.

"There's no pistol for you to grab, Captain," I said finally, my voice low. He froze, his eyes opening slowly as he tried to adjust to the fluorescent lighting of the medbay.

"Kida," he said finally, shifting uncomfortably to sit up more. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting. You were hurt." Wow...what a pathetic attempt at playing nonchalant.

He lifted a dark eyebrow at me before glancing around at the other sleeping patrons. "It's the middle of the night." I swallowed, but found myself unable to return with a sassy quip. That was new. The captain examined me for a minute before speaking. "Why are you really here? You're certainly not here to see an injured clone."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I responded, watching him before glancing at all the other clones in medbay. I sighed. "I'm not sure why I'm here."

"Couldn't sleep?"

I didn't have to answer for him to know he was right. It was silent between us for a moment before I mustered the courage to speak again. "I think I've seen you before," I admitted.

"I-I'm not sure what you mean. I've been planetside multiple times since the start of the war-"

"No," I interrupted him. "I mean before the war. When you were just a boy."

Rex huffed laughter. "That wasn't really that long ago, miss."

"No...it wasn't," I responded sadly before shaking my head. "And don't call me miss. It's Kida."

He nodded, his mind clearly searching his own memories. "When do you think you saw me?"

"Almost five years ago. On Kamino." I saw his confusion, so I elaborated. "It was shortly after Jango saved me. I lived with him and Boba for a while before he set me up on my own."

Rex cleared his throat. "We didn't really see Boba often. Or Jango for that matter." He paused as I nodded, looking away. "When do you think you saw me?"

I smiled slightly at the memory. "I'd only been with Jango for about a month," I explained, standing slowly from my seat to pretend to look over Rex's monitors. "I'd started a bit of a disagreement with him."

"I'm sure it wasn't one you won."

I chuckled. "No, not really."

"What was it about?"

He sensed my hesitation, but didn't push, waiting patiently. "I…" I sighed. "I thought it was wrong of him to do the cloning project."

Rex shrugged, wincing at the movement. "In the end, it killed him."

"No, playing both sides killed him," I disagreed, crossing my arms. "I thought it was morally wrong." I could feel the sting he felt at my words. "Not that the clones themselves were wrong," I continued, intentionally not saying 'you.' "But that he was selling them without a second thought."

"We were made to serve the Republic." His voice was stern. Practiced. Filled with honor.

"Exactly," I whispered, looking down at the bed, brushing the starched sheets with my fingers. "And I was made to serve, too," I admitted, pulling up my sleeve to show my brand. He'd seen it before, when I first accepted my job with the senator, but I had a feeling he'd not stared out of respect. Now, however, he looked at it, his face sorrowful. "I found fault in Jango that night," I continued, sighing as I brushed my brand. "He'd granted me the choice to determine who or what I serve...something I'd never had before the moment he turned up at the Death Watch camp." His eyebrows shot up at the name Death Watch, but didn't interrupt me despite the curiosity that rippled off of him. "Yet, he was selling clones like product."

Rex was quiet. "Is that how he felt?"

"No," I answered immediately. "When I called him out, I expected him to be angry, but he was just sad. He was gentle. He took me to see the clones playing a game of _get'shuk._ We watched for hours. He let me see him interact with your brothers."

I could feel Rex's mind turning in thought, a spark of recognition spiking in the force, making my eyebrows lift curiously. "He was sitting on top of a Y-Wing model. It was gray and yellow. The cockpit window was cracked...so it was in the hangar to be fixed." My eyes widened as he thought, not looking. Finally, he turned, meeting my gaze directly. "A little girl was sitting next to him."

I smiled, feeling a genuine warmth spread through my chest. That was weird. I sat on the edge of the bed below where his hand rested. "I knew I'd seen you. You looked right at me."

Rex didn't smile back, his golden eyes sad as he regarded me. "You've grown."

I couldn't hold back my laugh. "I mean, you're one to talk."

"No," he said, smiling only slightly before it faded. "If you hadn't said something, I don't know if I ever would have connected the dots. You look nothing like that little girl I saw that day."

"I'm not that much older. Puberty changed a lot though," I tried to joke, shrugging, but the captain stayed sober.

"Your hair was long, but didn't look healthy like it does now. You were skin and bone. Not toned and healthy like you look today."

"It's called being fed and cared for. And learning how to defend yourself."

Rex was silent for a moment while he thought. "We made eye contact that day. That's what's changed the most, I think. Your eyes."

I lifted my eyebrow with curiosity, waiting patiently for him to continue.

He shrugged, shifting uncomfortably in his cot. "Well for one, they're not as sunken or...sad. Now they're brighter, but more determined. Sometimes even cold."

"Wow. You really know how to woo a girl," I teased, rolling my eyes.

"There's one thing I don't understand," Rex said, cutting me off.

"Which is?"

"Your eyes look a little like they did all those years ago, but only sometimes. It's only when you look at me or my brothers and only for a moment before you hide it again." He looked deeply into my eyes. "You look sad. Why is that?"

I went to shoot back a snarky response, but I fell flat, my mouth floundering stupidly.

"Is it because we look like him? We all share his face, after all."

I blinked, unsure how to approach his sad tone. "Maybe," I admitted. "Sometimes. But other times is knowing your lives. How you grew up and how fast it was. How any of you could die easily."

"That's the life of a soldier."

I hummed, aware of his sobering voice. "Not unlike the life of a bounty hunter, I suppose. Jango never thought he wouldn't come home after that day."

"I remember that day well. It was our first day actually fighting a battle for a reason. No more simulations or games. Men...my brothers...actually died that day."

My eyes scanned up his body, grazing over the planes of his face that crinkled at his memories. "Were you in the arena?" He shook his head as I sighed, looking around at the med bay. "I was. I got to see your brothers working together for the first time. They were fantastic. Perfectly in synch."

I turned to look back at the clone captain, finding his golden eyes staring into my soul. "We mourned Jango too, you know."

A small smile graced my lips, despite knowing that they couldn't have felt the pain I felt. Or how Boba felt. I was about to respond, when the hiss of the door sounded, followed by a call.

"I heard rumor we had a visitor!" Despite the clones sharing faces, I could recognize this one's voice by the chip in his tone.

I turned, following Rex's gaze to the open doorway. My escorts still stood watch, but between them stood a clone in his blacks, his face tattooed with the sigil of the Grand Republic. "Jesse," I smiled. "I didn't come visit for you."

"Right," he quipped, strutting closer. "You came to visit our brave captain." He was teasing, casting a wink at Rex before setting his glittering gaze back on me. "But I'm sure some part of you wanted to come and see me."

I couldn't help but laugh. "For sure. Who could hold up against _that_ charm?" Surprisingly, Rex joined me in my laughter.

"So?" Jesse pressed with wiggling eyebrows. "Some of the boys and I are drinking...caf...in our barracks. Care to join in?"

My lips pursed. "I'm flattered but I don't think-"

"I think that could be fun," Rex said, surprising us both. "You could finally meet the company."

"And I'm sure the 501st would love to meet the girl who saved our dear captain," Jesse added.

"And knew Jango personally. Especially with those Jaig eyes." I eyed Rex as he spoke, finally sighing.

"Fine."

"Wonderful," Jesse said with a clap of his hands. Rex moved to sit up, but a doctor droid came streaking out of wherever it was hiding to reprimand him. I couldn't help but chuckle as he argued with it, finally consenting to some tests before given medical release.

"Just go on," the captain sighed lowly, trying to appear composed in his frustration. "I'll catch up."

I smiled, going to give a gentle tease when Jesse's arm wrapped around my waist and quickly guided me from the room. "No problem, Captain." We exited the room, the door wooshing shut behind us, only to be met with my red-clad escorts. "I've got her boys."

"Fox clearly said-" one started, but was cut off by my rash companion.

"I know, I know," he said with a wave of his hand. I quirked my eyebrow, since he knew nothing-a fact both I and the clones before us were aware of. "But Captain Rex wanted me to show her the 501st. Listen," he lifted his hands as if he was admitted defeat. "I'll take full responsibility of her, alright? Anything goes wrong because of her? It's on me."

The two clones glanced at each other, before casting me a glance. I gave them a cheesy grin in return. "Fine," one of them said, pretending to care as they walked away. Jesse wrapped his arm around me again, practically dragging me through the halls of peering clones.

"You should stop holding my waist," I advised as we walked, wary of the many eyes and what our positions could imply.

"I'm just guiding-"

"I'll break your arm as easily as I broke your nose."

His hand moved away immediately, the clone choosing to gesture with both his hands as we approached a closed barrack door. I smirked at his immediate reaction. _Wise man._

"Why's this door closed?" I asked, naturally a suspicious person. "All the others were open."

"Sure," he laughed, pressing the panel to open the door. "But I lied when I said we were drinking caf." The door stopped moving with a final hiss, a mass of gazes lifting to see me beside their brother. Those that wore armor sported the same blue that I had come to recognize on Rex's armor. In their hands were cups, half empty bottle of amber liquid cluttering the counters.

After a long moment of staring at each other, one clone stood, his perfectly sculpted hair and the red cross on his shoulder letting me identify him. He grinned widely, his eyes bright and a little distant from the booze. "Hey Kida!"

_TRANSLATIONS:_

_Cuy ogir'olar -_ It's irrelevant/ it doesn't matter

_Get'shuk - _a game similar to rugby


	7. Child of Mandalore

Chapter Seven: Child of Mandalore

"_Sure," he laughed, pressing the panel to open the door. "But I lied when I said we were drinking caf." The door stopped moving with a final hiss, a mass of gazes lifting to see me beside their brother. Those that wore armor sported the same blue that I had come to recognize on Rex's armor. In their hands were cups, half empty bottle of amber liquid cluttering the counters._

_After a long moment of staring at each other, one clone stood, his perfectly sculpted hair and the red cross on his shoulder letting me identify him. He grinned widely, his eyes bright and a little distant from the booze. "Hey Kida!"_

* * *

"Oh boy," I muttered, seeing the mass of clones that had already been dipping into an apparently secret stash of booze. Still, I couldn't help but smile genuinely as Kix made his way to me, reaching out his hand happily. I grabbed his forearm, returning his lopsided grin with a small laugh. "Having fun there, soldier?" I asked, lifting my eyebrows.

"Hey," Jesse chuckled. "Every man needs some relaxation once in a while." The two gestured me forward, the 501st peering at me curiously. "Everyone," he called. "This is Kida, the bounty hunter who's been watching over Senator Amidala."

The initial disdain at my title melted at the mention of the senator, their interests peaking in a wave of the force.

"Kida?"

"The one who was working with Rex?"

"Yeah, the Captain mentioned her."

"She helped General Skywalker."

"She knew Jango."

"I saw her once during a training run."

"She was on Geonosis."

The onslaught of comments pierced through the rippling force, making me flinch. I unconsciously took a small step backwards, both Jesse and Kix noticing.

"Alright, alright," Kix called, waving his hand. "Enough of that." He turned to me. "Care for a drink?"

I smiled at him, giving a nod, before following the medic further into the barracks. He led me to the group he had been sitting with, Jesse on our heels. A cup was pushed into my hand and filled with the amber liquid before Jesse spoke.

"Well Kida," he started, waving his hand at the group. "These are some of the 501st's best. That there is Denal." I glanced over at the man with brown eyes and short dark hair and gave him a nod. "Those two are Echo and Fives." I glanced over to see a trooper with perfectly cropped hair and a stern face. The one beside him was significantly less composed, a shadow of a beard coming in on his chin and an Aurebesh five tattooed on his right temple. The both cast me smiles, lifting their drinks in greeting.

"And I," the last clone in the circle cut in as he leaned closer to me from his seat. He had He had blue lines crossing over his right eye and wrapping over his skull and more on his chin. "Go by Hardcase." He cast me a cheeky grin that I could tell her was trying to make charming. But, since he had clearly consumed more alcohol than most of the clones present, his smile seemed more of a wider-than-normal grimace.

"Oi!" Jesse scolded, shoving Hardcase backwards by pushing his face. "Back off. No one wants to get with you."

"We share the same face, _vod_."

"He's right," I cut in, slicing through the tension with my words. All eyes turned to me as I took a sip of the bitter liquid, surprised at its sweet aftertaste. "You all share the same face. Of course, from what I can see," I added as I glanced around at the clones near me. "You two are the only ones who really messed yours up."

It was silent for a moment as the clones comprehended what I'd said. In a flash, the room filled with mirth as the clones burst out laughing, throwing jokes at their two brothers. Both gave me looks of amusement, Hardcase's even bordering on lustful.

_Ugh. Men._

"Funny _and_ dangerous," the clone named Fives chuckled, leaning back where he sat. "Oh yeah," he glanced at his brother, Echo. "I like her."

"Why do you think I'm dangerous?" I asked innocently, taking another sip of the sweet alcohol.

The clones chuckled at me. "We're clones, miss," Denal finally spoke. "We know danger when we see it."

"Besides," Kix jumped in. "They all saw how you kicked Jesse's ass."

"She did not-" Jesse moved to wrap his arm around Kix's neck, the two going at it for a moment.

I lifted my eyebrow. "How long have you all been drinking?"

"Long enough," Echo chuckled, taking another sip.

"Why didn't you all go to 79's?"

The clones shrugged almost collectively while Fives answered. "Sometimes staying in with our brothers is more fun than facing the Coruscant crowd."

"Not everyone likes the Grand Army of the Republic," Denal added bitterly.

I hummed, staring at my drink. "Yeah, I know. But this is nice," I said as I glanced around the room, trying to change the subject. "Fun."

They nodded in agreement, but I could feel the growing tension. They were all curious but didn't want to be rude, despite the excuse of alcohol.

I sighed. "Alright. What do you want to know?"

Their eyes brightened like children as they all leaned forward, Kix and Jesse ceasing their play fighting to sit down. I was gestured to join them, finding a seat beside Hardcase.

"I think my biggest question is about the rumor about you having Jaig eyes on your back," Fives said immediately, leaning on his knees as he stared at me.

"I _told_ you about that," Kix grumbled. "It's not a rumor."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Kix is right. I have a Jaig eye tattoo on my back."

"_Where_ on your back?" Hardcase asked with wiggling eyebrows.

"Oi!" a few clones tried to quiet him, but I just laughed.

"My shoulders, Hardcase. My shoulders." He seemed to deflate a little, but grinned at my acceptance of his antics nonetheless.

"Do you know that only three clones were given Jaig eyes? Jango awarded them himself." I hummed in response to Kix, realizing he'd answered the question I'd thought upon our first meeting-Rex had met Jango in person.

"And your captain is one of them," I responded smoothly. "I'm sure you're all proud."

"Sure sure," Fives laughed, waving his hand dismissively. "But we want to know how you got yours."

Despite their genuine curiosity, I could feel the small swell of jealousy. I coughed slightly as I took another sip of the liquor. "You want to know why I got it, despite being an _aruetii."_

They all looked sheepish, and as I spoke, I became aware of another presence quietly entering the room. The force signature was strong, but gentle. Honorable and fierce, but kind. And curious.

Rex.

I didn't look up, choosing not to alert the others, or him, that I knew the captain had entered. Instead, I forced a smile, glancing around at their awkward expressions. "It's okay. I didn't understand it for a while either." I leaned back where I sat, trying to feign a casual stance. Still, I'd never shared the instance of my getting the tattoos on my shoulders.

"_Me'bana?"_ Echo asked, his tongue smooth over the Mando'a words. It relaxed me.

"Sometimes, when Boba was young, Jango would take him on missions to teach him. To train him to be a good soldier." The clones openly flinched at my mention of Jango and his son. Still, I pressed on. "I'd been under Jango's tutelage for a few years. In fact, it wasn't far from the start of the war, not far from when he took the assassination contract to kill Senator Amidala." I sighed, rubbing my temple slowly. "I'd already taken some jobs on my own by that point and didn't live with them on Kamino. I'd purchased my own ship that I lived off of, using various fueling points like Mustafar, Bespin, Tatooine, and Coruscant to keep moving. I'd even started taking jobs from my past slave master, Jabba the Hutt." They seemed shocked, not all of them knowing about my past. I chuckled to myself. "He was shocked to see me alive, but didn't try to enslave me again. He'd said that a good hunter that can get a job done at a good price is better than a translating slave any day. Though, he said a human was always a better conversationalist than a droid." I surprised the clones again with a laugh and a shrug.

"You were a slave." Fives' words weren't a question, but I nodded anyways. The sorrow in his voice wasn't something I was used to. I was used to pity, but he didn't pity me. He was sad. Angry.

"Once," I replied, gently nudging in the force for his mood to calm. "But Jango saved me. Set me free." His anger dissipated, being replaced with a group sense of pride. "Anyways," I steered the story back to its original purpose. "Boba was relatively familiar with some of the famous bounty hunters. Aurra Sing, Cad Bane...the likes. But Jango didn't really work with them often. He believed in teaching Boba to adapt quickly. This meant that Jango and I didn't really run jobs together if Boba was coming along."

I sighed, rubbing my temple again as I regarded the group. My eyes flicked over quickly to where Rex stood beside the bunks, his arm in a sling and his golden gaze trained on me. "But this one was different. Jango was running a job for a high profile figure-one who chose a team that Jango wasn't overly fond of. He had intended to take Boba, but he was forced to team up with Cad Bane."

"I didn't know they ever ran together," Denal voiced beside me, his eyebrow raised.

I laughed. "Yeah, they really didn't. But I'm getting to that. Jango called me when he found out who was on the team and asked me to meet him and take Boba. He didn't trust having Boba on a mission with Bane."

Fives and Echo laughed, nudging each other. "I get that," Echo voiced.

"So I met them at their rendezvous point…"

* * *

_I dropped out of hyperspace as my ship approached Kohlma. My fingers curled tightly around the joysticks, the force rippling from the sizable moon. There was so much history on Kohlma...dark history of death and war. Not to mention the dark presence that I felt billowing from somewhere on its surface. _

_Ignoring the tension and pushing my senses away, I dipped my ship towards the moon's atmosphere, following the coordinates Jango had sent me. Mountains and forests sped by beneath the belly of my starship, a single mountain peak rising before me, tall spires standing tall upon it. A gray landing platform, decorated with various ships, laid below, and as I dipped to land, I spotted _Slave I.

_My engine cooled as I exited my ship, Magnaguards appearing, their staffs sparking with electricity. I raised my hands cooly, keeping my fingers as far from my blasters as possible. They seemed shocked by my Mandalorian-based armor, but their automated voices were stern nonetheless._

"_You were not permitted landing," one droned._

_I rolled my eyes. "Sorry to crash the party. I wasn't invited, but I'm just picking up a package." They twirled their staffs, pointing the sparking ends at me as they neared. "Alright guys, come on," I growled, my hands drifting down to my pistols, my knees bending to a ready stance. "I really don't feel like scrapping a potential employer's guards."_

_They continued to approach, my blasters only just leaving their holsters before I heard Jango's voice._

"_Stand down!" he called, his voice automated through his helmet. "She's with me."_

"_Count Dooku did not permit her involvement in this mission," one responded, though they did back away. _

_I lifted my eyebrow as I put my blasters away. "Count Dooku? That's who you're working for?"_

"_Don't ask questions," Jango responded curtly. I could feel the tension in his voice, so silenced myself._

"_Kida!" I looked past my mentor to see the young boy emerging from the massive doorway of the castle. His hair had gotten longer since I last saw him, his face beginning to lose some of his baby fat. He was nine now. In Mandalorian culture, nearly old enough to be a warrior. Though while Jango lived by tradition, I doubted he would let Boba run any jobs alone for a while. _

_Boba came up to me and gave me a hug-something I loved. I knew he was trying to act masculine as he pulled away quickly, puffing up his chest and clearing his throat. I chuckled, but squeezed his shoulder reassuringly as we turned back to his father._

"_Thank you for coming," Jango spoke, stepping between the cautious Magnaguards._

"_Of course, _Cabur_," I responded easily, feeling his mood lighten slightly at my term for him. It darkened quickly as more bodies joined us on the landing platform._

"_Fett, what is this?" The voice was one I recognized, the slightly rusting and warbling sound sending chills up my spine. I immediately found myself shifting in front of Boba as Cad Bane emerged from the castle, two other bounty hunters flanking him, neither of whom I knew well, but recognized from slum bars. _

"_Kida is just here to pick up Boba," Jango responded smoothly._

"_Don't want him to learn from the best, then?" Bane was trying to get a rise out of my friend, my own hackles raising. I'd seen Bane before. Even done a job or two with him. He was just never overly kind, especially since he knew I trained under Jango. "Nice to see you again, little lady," Bane added, tipping his wide-brimmed hat at me. _

_I gave him a nod, but said nothing. "Kida, you should go," Jango said lowly. "Thank you again. I'll be in contact."_

_My eyes flicked between Jango and Bane nervously. "You better," I replied. "Especially if this is for the Count." I knew what happened to people that failed Dooku._

"_I wasn't aware your apprentice would be making an appearance, Fett." The deep voice sent chills down my spine, along with the darkness that crawled towards me through the force. I'd never met Dooku before, but I'd heard his voice from Jango's room when he would take transmissions from him. My eyes lifted as even Boba curled in on himself a bit, the tall, cloaked man stepping through the bounty hunters easily._

"_As I said, she's taking Boba," Jango responded, but even I could feel his uneasiness._

_Dooku's eyes pierced into me and I could feel his mind scratching at mine. I recoiled instinctively, not realizing that he would feel it. His eyes widened in mild curiosity._

"_She must be quite the woman for you to trust her with your son," Dooku dared, his eyes hard-trained on me. I didn't allow him to enter my mind-something he found incredibly frustrating._

"_I trained her myself," Jango said slowly. "I trust her with my life." My eyes darted to my mentor, my own pride blossoming at his words. He was an encouraging man, but was often sparse with professions of admiration or love._

"_If she's so good, why haven't you suggested her service to me?" Jango and I both knew that Dooku was prodding out of curiosity. That and a need to establish dominance._

"_She does just fine on her own."_

"_Does she speak?" Dooku's words were chuckled out sarcastically now, to which I crunched my nose._

"_Boba and I have to go," I announced, casting a final glance at Jango before ushering Boba away._

"_She's not bad at what she does," I heard Bane say to Dooku as I pushed Boba onto up the ramp of my ship. "She may even surpass you one day, Fett."_

_It was quiet for a moment as I went to press the pad to bring up my ramp. "You're right," Jango said lowly. "She just might."_

* * *

_Boba was asleep in my bed while I sat in the cockpit, waiting impatiently for Jango to reach out. It had been nearly 24 hours without a check-in...something Jango never did when out on a mission. Especially if he was without Boba._

_I tried to keep calm, steadying my breathing. Still, I'd be lying if I said the confrontation with Dooku hadn't rattled me. The entire set-up made me feel uneasy. Just as my nerves started to get the better of me, the comms beeped. _

"_Jango," I sighed in greeting as it buzzed to life._

"_The mission was a success. Meet me at these coordinates, _dala." _I blinked, but kept my composure, nodding at his hologram. _

"_I'll be there soon."_

_He nodded curtly and signed off, my nerves now supercharged. Something was wrong. It wasn't in how curt he was, nor how brief our conversation. It was how he called me _dala_. Woman. He never called me that._

_It was his way of telling me to be cautious. Something had gone wrong. He needed help._

_I started the engines, propelling the ship towards the rendezvous point Jango had transmitted. In addition, I flicked a switch, blocking all signals to and from my ship. Maybe it would make me miss communications, but they couldn't track me either._

_The hyperspace engines kicked in, propelling me swiftly through space, towards Nal Hutta. _

"_We're going to meet Dad?" Boba's voice sounded as he entered the cockpit, easily taking the seat next to me._

"_Yeah," I responded, thinking as I guided my ship through the wasteland of Nal Hutta._

"_Why are you flying so low?"_

"_I think your dad's in trouble." His interest sparked at my words, worry rippling through the force. "Don't worry," I said quickly. "We're going to help him."_

"_You have a plan." It wasn't a question._

"_Of course." I set the ship down on an outcropped ledge, looking at Boba solemnly. "Your dad didn't want you involved in this." Boba went to argue, but I held up my hand, shushing him. "But I'm in charge now, and I need your help. Alright?" He nodded eagerly. "Here." I handed him my sniper. "You're going to need this."_

* * *

_I slowly moved my ship towards the rendezvous point, quickly seeing the issue. Jango was with the other bounty hunters...all of whom had turned on him. I flicked off my signal jammer, immediately receiving a transmission._

"_Hello, little lady."_

"_Bane," I growled at the hologram. "Is there a reason you have Jango hostage?"_

"_Why split an easy job four ways? Seems like overkill to me."_

"_But why Jango? Mandalorian memory is long, Bane."_

"_Not if they're dead," he laughed. "And you're not Mandalorian."_

_I pursed my lips at him, strafing my ship violently to the side, engaging its weapons mode. "Maybe not, but I've been around them enough to act like one."_

_Bane only smiled. "You wouldn't shoot while I have him here."_

_I returned the grin, cutting off our communications before pulling the trigger. As I'd known, Jango shoved one of his captors aside and dove out of the way of my firing. I wreaked havoc on their camp, blasting apart one of the bounty hunter's ships. They started to return fire, some of them rising in the air in their own fighters._

"_Here we go, Boba," I said into our secured line. "Get ready."_

"_In position," came his warbled voice._

_I turned the ship's nose away, blasting my engines to lead the rising ships from Jango and his captors. I focused on the force, letting it guide me through the fog-filled swamps. One ship crashed on its own, unable to avoid the fast-approaching structures that would rise suddenly out of the swamp water. The second stayed on my tail, letting out a spray of shots._

"_My shields are taking a hit," I called into the comms. "Get ready. I'm almost there!"_

"_Just a little further," Boba responded calmly. He was a lot like his father. I darted around a corner, my ship rattling with the sheer force. As I came about, I saw the small shimmer of my sniper rifle on an outcropping. _

"_Get him, Boba!" I called, just as my ship shook violently, a blaster shot taking out my wing._

_Three shots from the sniper went past my cockpit, followed by the sounds of an explosion and crash. I grinned, pulling at the joysticks of my shaking ship, trying to navigate her down as gently as possible. _

"_Kida," Boba's voice cut in and out on the failing comms as my ship began to shut down. "What do I- Kida? Are-there?" _

"_Boba!" I yelled into the comms, hoping he could hear me better than I could hear him. "The ship is going down. If you can, make your way back to your father. I'll meet you there!"_

_He responded, but I couldn't understand it as my engines cut out, my ability to steer completely dependent on the flaps. I had no visual on where he was anymore, my ship dipping into the thick fog of Nal Hutta. The force guided me as my cockpit rattled violently, when I suddenly felt a surge to turn suddenly. Of course, I couldn't considering my ship had no working thrusters. The giant pillar rose before me suddenly, my nose directed right at it._

"_Kriff," I cursed, releasing the joysticks and lunging from my seat. I scooped up my travel pack and darted from the cockpit as my ship began to tip, my autopilot not working and the damaged wing dragging it sideways. I fell hard into the wall as my ship tipped, my hands scrambling for something to pull me to the ladder in the center of the room. I climbed along it sideways as the room continued to flip, my fingers wrenching open the access hatch. I poked my head out into the foul air, seeing the pillar far too close._

_I pushed out of my ship, deciding to mourn its loss at a later time. I fell through open air, my left arm extending as I aimed at another over-arching pillar of rock, the grappling line shooting out of my vambrace. A pained yell shot from my mouth as the line went taught, pulling my shoulder from its socket and swinging me sideways. I hung limply in the air, blocking my face at my ship connected with the massive pillar, exploding on impact._

_My breath came hard through my nose, the pain in my shoulder blurring my vision. "Okay," I whispered to myself, closing my eyes briefly to focus myself. Reaching up, I pressed a button on the vambrace, the grappling line beginning to retract and pull me upwards. At the right height, I swung myself, my arm pulling painfully, before disconnecting and falling towards the ledge I'd swung over._

_I hit the ground hard, cradling my injured shoulder and scrunching my eyes closed. Feeling my shoulder, it was clear that it had dislocated and I wouldn't be able to put it back myself. I pulled more grappling line from my vambrace, wrapping it around my neck and shoulder to form a makeshift sling, slipping my arm into it._

_It took a moment for me to collect myself and get up, but I knew I had to get back to Jango._

* * *

"He gave you Jaig Eyes for jumping from your ship?" Denal asked, his eyebrows lifting.

I shot him a look. "Of course not. He gave them to me for saving Boba." The clones looked at me with curious gazes, a small smile gracing my lips. "By the time I got back to where Jango was being held, Boba had made it back and was in a stand-off with Bane and Jango was injured."

* * *

"_Don't you dare shoot my son," Jango growled, struggling to stand behind Bane. His face was bleeding heavily, his leg severely injured._

_I peered around the rock structure, seeing Boba pointing my rifle at Bane, but there were too many. Bane had one of the other bounty hunters behind him-a droid. An IG-88 assassin droid. Wonderful. Bane was standing casually, his blaster in his hand, but relaxed at his side. The droid was already aiming at Boba and I knew it would win the fight, should the boy start it._

_A flash of light caught my eye, my gaze lifting to see a second IG-88 up in the cliffs with a sniper of its own. My heart stopped, knowing that Jango was next to useless with his injuries and with his son in danger._

_I drew my own blaster slowly, emerging from the rocks to aim it at Bane. "That's enough, Bane," I said loudly, drawing their attention._

"_Ah, so you survived your crash," Bane thought aloud, looking over my injured self. "Not without some bruises, it would seem."_

"_Bruises won't slow me down." I glanced at Boba from where I stood before casting a one to Jango. "_Ram'ser," _I spoke in hushed Mando'a. "_Abesh."

_They both knew better than to look, but nodded slightly. _

"_What are you saying to them," Bane growled harshly, finally lifting his blaster to aim at me._

_I smirked. "Maybe you should learn Mandalorian. Then you'd know better than to mess with them."_

_Everyone knew what to do as if we'd practiced it. And in a way, I suppose we had, though never in a real life situation. I immediately turned my aim up to the rising rock formations, firing rapidly. Boba rolled sideways as the other droid fired before writing himself and taking him out in turn. My shots hit the sniper in the mountains, Jango having trained me to aim as well with a pistol as I did a rifle. Bane pulled the trigger on his own blaster, but Jango swept out his legs, the bolt going high above my head._

"_Boba, the ship," I yelled, rushing forward as Jango and Bane fought. Boba ran to Slave I, looking back in a panic as Bane got the upper hand, pressing his blaster to Jango's neck as he sat on top of the injured Mandalorian._

"_Enough," he yelled roughly, staring me down. "Drop your gun."_

_I hesitated for a moment, Jango shaking his head at me. He wanted me to take the shot, but I wasn't about to let him die on a foolish gamble. Not with his life, anyway. I lowered my blaster and let it fall to the dirt._

"Hut'uun," _I heard Jango mutter, my heart clenching at his insult. I pushed it away, scowling at him as I stood with my hands up._

"_Don't be a _jare_," I responded evenly, my eyes finally lifting to meet Bane's. "What is it you want? To prove you're the best? To get away with all the money? What?"_

_Bane regarded me for a moment, his blaster still pressed to Jango's neck. "What did he call you?"_

_My eyebrow lifted as I glanced to see Boba frozen on the ramp of Slave I. "He called me a coward."_

"_Perhaps you are," Bane hummed. _

"_Or maybe you're just gullible." The Duros looked confused for a moment before turning to anger. His blaster lifted to point at me, Jango freeing his arm and swiping his fist across his enemy's face._

_I lunged forward, slamming into Bane's side and sending us both tumbling to the dirt. Pain blossomed in my upper abdomen, but I ignored it as we wrestled for dominance. I finally pinned Bane, my fist repeatedly connecting with his cheek. He was tiring, the blows to his face disorienting him. As I let out an angry yell, hitting him again, he pressed his wrist control, his boots erupting in propulsion and knocking me sideways. He was shot backwards, but it was enough space for him to escape. _

_I stood to pursue, but stopped at the searing pain in my abdomen and the knowledge of Jango needing help behind me. I watched him go, Boba letting off a few shots after him, but none hit its mark._

_I breathed slowly for a moment before calling to the young boy. "You alright?"_

"_Fine. You?"_

_I nodded, ignoring the pain for the moment. "Get her started. I'll get your father." Boba nodded at me before heading into Slave I. I turned to Jango, seeing him breathing heavily on the ground. "You alright?" I asked again, this time to Jango. _

_He cast me a glance. "I heard a shot go off. You hit?"_

"_I'm fine," I responded, leaning down to help him get up. He stopped at sitting up, his gloved hand gently grazing my Mandalorian armor. I held back my wince as he followed the blaster burns to where Bane had slipped his blaster between the plates before letting off a shot._

"_You're wounded."_

"_So are you," I responded, pushing away his hand and pulling him up. He leaned heavily on me, his knee injured severely. I put his arm over my good shoulder and guided us both back to Slave I. Letting him lay in a cot, I went back outside to retrieve our dropped weapons and then the money from the job._

"_Is Dad okay?" Boba asked as I came back with the case of unmarked credits. I nodded through the cockpit door._

"_Let's get out of here. Can you pilot? I'll take care of your dad."_

"_Of course."_

_The engines roared to life as Slave I lifted from the ground, my arms bracing me as the ship turned upright. After leaving the atmosphere, I went into Jango's room to find him removing his armor slowly in order to inspect the damage._

"_Here," I offered, moving to help, but he batted me away. "You helped me more than a few times," I responded smoothly. "It's my turn."_

_Slowly, he settled back and let me remove his chest plate. Soon, I had him in his blacks and inspected his knee. _

"_What happened?" I asked, placing a cold bacta-pack over the inflamed joint before beginning to wipe off his face to find the wounds there._

"_They jumped me. I should've seen it happen."_

"_To your knee," I clarified gently, giving him a small smile._

"_Blown out, I think," he groaned as I wiped away the blood over a deep cut above his temple. "That's how they took me down."_

"_Wonderful."_

_I placed bacta-patches on his wounds before returning to his knee and gently wrapping it in a bacta-wrap. "It's not great," I said as I wrapped it. "But it will help until we get back to Kamino."_

_I stood when I finished, but my vision blurred, my hand shooting out to catch myself on the wall. "Head rush," I pretended, moving to leave the room._

"_Stay."_

"_Jango, I need to go check on Boba."_

"_Boba's fine," he argued, his voice stern. "Because of you. Stay. I know you have wounds to patch up. I want to see how you treat yourself when I'm not around."_

_I snorted a short laugh at his attempt at a joke and sat down at the end of the bed. "I might need help getting the shoulder," I muttered._

_He sat up slowly, reaching out to gently hold my shoulder and pull it from the sling. One hand pressed to my back, the other gripping my bicep, I closed my eyes as his breath brushed over my cheek._

"_Ready?"_

"_No."_

"_One. Two." On two, he pulled my shoulder back into place, making me yelp. Despite the searing pain, it lessened the moment I felt the joint pop._

"_Ouch," I growled, casting him a look as he gently ran his fingers over the sore muscles and tendons. "I thought you were doing on three."_

"_You would've tensed up," he said with a shrug, leaning back against the pillows again. _

_I rolled my eyes and went about removing my upper armor, leaving me in my sports bra. I placed rags soaked in bacta over my blaster shot to try and stop the bleeding before wrapping my injured shoulder in bacta wraps. _

"_That looks bad," Jango commented. Despite his relaxed tone, I could see the concern in his eyes._

"_Feels worse," I said curtly, placing bacta-bandages over my abdomen. I was feeling the pain more heavily, so I allowed myself a shot of pain reliever._

"_Wimp," he teased._

"_If you want to see how long you'd last with a shot to the belly, I'd be more than happy to test it."_

_Jango chuckled as I washed off my hands, gently wrapping the knuckles I'd torn from hitting Bane. He quieted as he watched me finish and lean back on the wall. My eyes closed from exhaustion, feeling the ship rumble slightly in hyperspace. He let me rest for a while, the man quietly sitting up and turning allow my head to rest on his shoulder. His fingers brushed over my short-cropped hair, the force rippling with his thoughts._

_The close proximity made it easy, feelings of uncertainty and pride surging from him. And maybe something else. Something I was used to sensing between him and Boba._

"_Kida?" he said gently. I hummed, not opening my eyes. "What you did today… was incredible."_

_I smiled slightly, but shook my head. "Boba took down a while ship today with three sniper shots. You should be proud of him."_

"_I am." he hesitated for a moment. "But you planned it. It knew his abilities and guided him as well as any teacher. You took the risks. Lost your ship. Got shot for me." I opened my eyes to glance at him for a moment. "You saved us both today."_

"_I owe you everything," I responded slowly before closing my eyes again. "You saved me from _haran _itself."_

_Jango hummed, thinking, his hand still brushing my hair. I felt him calm, his head leaning back against the wall. It was silent for a moment before he breathed slowly._

"Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad," _he whispered to the quiet room, his hand brushing over the curve of my head._

_My eyes shot open at his words as I turned to look at him. My jaw dropped open in shock when I met his hazel irises, his gaze sincere and steady. "What are you doing?" I whispered back, my heart in my throat._

_His hand gently pushed me so that I was fully facing him. "You've been free for almost four years now," he expressed softly. "I've watched you grow. Taught you what I know. Watched you achieve. I've also watched you doubt your worth every day since I first saw you."_

_I blinked at him, emotion rising in my chest at his words, but I said nothing._

"_Now I've had enough of that. That doubt? It's over. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_No more of that. _Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad," _he repeated the phrase again, this time my shock exchanged for warm emotion. "I know this isn't very formal, but I mean it. You're _Mando'ade _now._ _This is your _cin vhetin, _understand?"_

_I swallowed thickly, tears in my eyes. I nodded._

"_I want to hear it."_

"_Yes. I understand."_

"_No more doubting yourself. No more doubting who you are. You're Kida Fett. My daughter and a daughter of Mandalore. Yes?"_

_I smiled, letting the tears slip down my cheeks. "Yes."_

"_Yes, what?"_

_I hesitated for a moment, thinking he wanted me to call him sir, as I did when I was in training. But I saw the warmth in his eyes, amongst the tiny shimmer of water he held back. I felt the warmth in the force with his pride in me._

"_Yes… _Buir."

* * *

"After we were both treated on Kamino, Jango took me with him to a remote moon of Mandalore. That was where he gave me the Jaig eyes. He elected to tattoo them on me...he said it wanted to do it permanent instead of paint on armor so that I remembered who I was now. So that I would remember I was worthy...and so that I would never fall from that worthy path."

I swallowed thickly at the memory, the clones silent around me. The room had palpable tension in it. No one needed the force to feel the confusion.

"I...never knew that Jango adopted anyone but Boba," Echo said finally, his face solemn.

I shrugged slightly, leaning back on my seat to feign a nonchalance. "We kept it a secret to keep everyone safe. Especially him and Boba." I breathed slowly. "It was enough for me to know that I had a father. A family."

"I'm so sorry," Kix said finally, meeting my eyes sadly. "Geonosis must have been…"

"It was," I replied after his voice trailed off. "It was even harder when you guys arrived to Coruscant. I saw his face everywhere. But, I won't lie...I don't see him much anymore."

They looked at each other, confused.

"But we all share the same face," Jesse said finally.

I grinned, shaking my head. "No. You really don't. You might look like Jango did, but each of you are so different, I don't see him anymore. There will never be another person like Jango. But there will also never be another person like you," I said to Fives, before turning to Echo. "Or you." I turned my head to where Rex stood beside the bunks, still concealed in shadow. "Or you."

Rex emerged, the clones smiling at him.

"How long have you been lurking there?" Fives chuckled. The group laughed, the joke easing some of the tension. I took a long drink from the ale, my eyes watching Rex over the brim of the cup.

"Long enough," Rex said finally, his golden gaze intense. "I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Fett."

I recoiled slightly, coughing on the ale. "No. It's Kida. And he's _nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'eechaaj'la._"

The group nodded solemnly at my words, Rex regarded me with uncertainty. I swallowed thickly. Sensing my unease, Fives let out a 'here here' and lifted his cup. The group drank.

"Well, child of Mandalore," Hardcase said with a grin, leaning on Fives' shoulder. "Care to join us in a night of drinking?"

The corner of my mouth pulled up into a smirk, glancing around at the group. I nodded, making them cheer and pass out more ale and bring forth what I assumed would become a drinking game.

Still, as we prepared to start, I could feel the captain's eyes on me, his confusing mix of emotions rippling through the force. I did my best to ignore them, but throughout the night, they surged off of him more and more intensely until it was all I could feel amongst the buzz of alcohol.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Aruetii - outsider_

_Me'bana? - What happened?_

_Cabur - guardian, protector_

_Dala - woman_

_Ram'ser - sniper_

_Abesh - east_

_Hut'uun - coward_

_Jare - kamikaze; someone taking a fatal, foolish risk_

_Haran - hell_

_Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad - I know your name as my child; adoption vow_

_Mando'ade - sons and daughters of Mandalore_

_cin vhetin - fresh start, clean slate; term indicating the erasure of someone's past when they become Mandalorian_

_Buir - Father_

_Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'eechaaj'la - Not gone, merely marching away (tribute to dead comrade)_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi everyone! Lot's of Mando'a in this chapter. This is also my first author's note, so welcome to my new story (my other having been finished for some time). Needed to get rid of some writer's block (hah the irony), so this is what is coming of it. Enjoy!

-Ryder S. Block


	8. Naboo Swamps

**Chapter Eight: Naboo Swamps**

"Senator," I whispered softly to Padme as she readied herself, C-3PO guiding the ship towards the royal palace. "Are you sure you're needed to investigate this? I'm sure it's something your local militia could do. Or a clone squadron."

"Nonsense," she responded with a wave of her hand, the ship landing gracefully in the hangar. "I don't want Republic occupation on my planet. If the Separatists are back, I need to make sure of it before I ask for any soldiers to land in my home."

I hummed, pursing my lips as the ramp descended gracefully. The queen of Naboo approached us, flanked by a man with dark skin and only one eye. He was armed-probably the head of security.

"We came as soon as we could, my lady," Padme expressed as she hurried down the ramp, Jar Jar and C-3PO behind her. "Have you found anymore droids?"

I waited for them all to exit the ship before following in my Mandalorian armor. The man I assumed to be head of security gave me a suspicious look, but I didn't react.

"Only the three," the queen responded, her voice accented. "But you can be sure, they aren't tourists." I regarded the woman closely. It was hard for me to imagine Padme being the queen once. Of course, I knew Naboo always had young queens and I didn't doubt that she was good at it. But she was highly expressive as a person. How could she stand there in the heavy robes and makeup...expressionless?

"I need you to convince the Senate, or the Jedi Council, or _whoever _is in charge of this terrible war that we are threatened!"

I glanced at Padme, my eyebrow raising. It seemed the queen didn't mind occupation as much as Padme did.

"We'll need more proof," the senator sighed. "Finding a couple of battle droids will not be enough."

Someone's comm beeped, followed by a digitized voice. "Captain Typho, the battle droid is ready for analysis."

"Thank you," his deep voice responded before he glanced at me. "I'm going to need you to remove your weapons."

I patted my dual pistols. "No can do, Captain," I responded with a small smile.

"Sorry," Padme butt in, gesturing to me. "This is Kida. She's been my protector since the attempt on my life."

"That was a few months ago," Typho responded. "Is she still necessary?"

I quirked my eyebrow, but surprised the group by laughing. "I ask myself the same thing, but the senator seems to like me for some reason."

Padme swallowed, but cast me a look. "She has information. And she can get things done that I can't."

As we walked, the captain consigning for me to keep my weapons, he grumbled. "So she's your errand runner?"

"She's my friend," Padme responded curtly.

"Who you pay well," I added in with a smirk before glancing at the captain of the guard. "And by the way. I'm an infamous bounty hunter and a first-class assassin. So don't ever call me an errand runner, alright?"

He glared at me, but let me pass into the examination room. "Have you been able to retrieve any information?" the senator asked the medical droid as we entered.

"Unfortunately," the queen responded. "The Naboo security who discovered them preferred to shoot first and retrieve data later."

I hummed. "How helpful."

"They were found in the grasslands," Padme mused. "Where'd they pick up all this mud?"

"Add that to our very long list of questions," Captain Typho responded, resigned.

As the medical droid began to saw into the battle droid's head, my gaze followed the motions of Representative Binks. He was wandering around the room excitedly, as if he was looking for something.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," C-3PO said, watching the medical droid work. "With your permission, Senator Padme, I would like to shut down before I get sensory overload."

I rolled my eyes at his words, but kept my gaze on Jar Jar.

"Permission denied," Padme sighed.

"Denied?" The droid seemed shocked.

"3PO, you might be able to get some information out of him." As the senator explained, the battle droid sat up violently, his ocular lenses dark.

"Cannot see," it voiced, confused. "Where am I?"

"You are in very good hands," 3PO spoke. "Aboard a separatist ship. Count Dooku himself intends to reward you for your bravery."

"Bravery," the battle droid responded. I rolled my eyes, casting my glance back towards Jar Jar. He seemed to be chasing something...a blue beetle? My brows furrowed in thought as I listened to the droids talk.

"For your assignment on Naboo," 3PO explained, Padme smiling. "Do try to activate what's left of your memory. We all want to hear your tale of medical heroics."

The battle droid shorted for a moment before voicing, "Virus." The queen and her captain glanced at each other nervously, my own eyebrow raising.

"Yes, the virus," 3PO responded, surprising me with his acting ability. "You _do_ remember. Please continue."

"A small amount leaked out," the droid responded. A small ruckus drew my attention across the room, my eyes widening at the sight of Jar Jar's tongue stuck in a contraption. I sighed quietly, grinding my teeth at the likelihood of him messing things up. "Must contain," the droid continued. "Naboo cannot know." In the back, I watched Jar Jar get his head stuck in the top of an R4 unit, flipping backwards over a table. "Lab must remain secret."

"A secret lab on Naboo?" 3PO said, clearly blowing his cover. "Where? You must tell-" Padme leapt forward, slapping her hand over 3PO's modulator.

"It's a secret," the battle droid pressed. "This is no separatist ship."

My hand rested on my pistol, but the captain beat me to it. He drew his weapon, aiming it at the battle droid. "Unless you want to become a box of spare parts, you'll tell us where that lab is."

I rolled my eyes as the droid responded to the threat. "The lab is secret."

My senses sparked to life, my gaze lifting to see the shelves begin to fall towards the examination table. "Senator!" I yelled.

She gasped. "Look out!" She pushed C-3PO out of the way, my own hand coming up to drag Captain Typho away from the table. The shelves crashed down, destroying the battle droid completely.

"We'll never get any information out of him now," the captain grunted as he stood, giving me a nod of thanks. Everyone glaned at Jar Jar, and while I had no love for the Gungan buffoon, I sighed.

"We wouldn't have anyways. Battle droids don't really respond to death threats," I huffed, casting a glance at the senator before looking back at Jar Jar.

"Me-sah sorry," he said, removing the R4 headpiece and walking over Padme. "It was a accident." He dumped the headpiece sideways, the blue beetle plopping out.

"Is…" Padme cleared her throat as she looked down at the bug. "This what you're after?"

"Me-sah loving!" Jar Jar exclaimed, the debacle with the battle droid forgotten in his mind. I lifted my eyebrow at him, casting a glance at Captain Typho, who held a similar look of disdain. "Issah very very good tongue grabbin! Issa find in only one place-in!"

My head lifted at that, making me approach behind the crouching senator. "Where?" I asked for us both.

"In the mud under the perlote tree!"

Padme glanced back at me, her eyebrows furrowed. "Like the mud on this droid." She thought for a moment. "The eastern swamps! I think Jar Jar just found out the location of that lab." The senator jumped up from the ground and rushed from the room, the captain, queen, and I following swiftly.

Jar Jar stayed a few moments to eat his precious beetle. I rolled my eyes. What luck would it be that a moron would have all the clues to finding a secret separatist lab?

By the time I caught up with the rushing senator, she was already setting up communications with the jedi temple. It only took a moment for Mace Windu and Yoda to appear, both expecting an update from Senator Amidala.

"Master Jedi," she greeted as we joined her, my own form preferring to lurk in the background.

"Senator," Windu greeted. "What news do you have?"

"Jar Jar found a beetle that is exclusive to the eastern swamps of Naboo. The battle droid the security team captured mentioned something about a secret lab there...and a virus." Her tone was solemn. Worried.

"They're planning an attack on Naboo," Captain Typho joined in. "It's the only explanation."

The jedi looked uncertain for a moment before Yoda spoke. "Delicate, the situation is. Two jedi, we will send."

I felt a spike of emotion from the senator. "May I recommend," Padme started as she stepped forward. "General Kenobi and General Skywalker? Relations with the Gungans are a little tense right now, but they trust General Kenobi like one of their own."

I quirked my eyebrow, trying not to laugh. It was a damned miracle no one knew anything yet. It's not like either of them was very subtle. I wondered for a moment if Kenobi or Ahsoka knew. Maybe they were just keeping it a secret to protect their friend.

The jedi glanced at each other. "Send them, we will," Yoda conceded.

The transmission ended, Padme immediately jumping into action. "I want as much information as possible before the jedi arrive," she explained, her hand coming down a bit too hard on the console. "See if you and 3PO can download any of the other battle droid's memory," she said to the captain before looking determinedly to the side. "_I'm_ going to go find that lab."

I cleared my throat. "And that's my cue." I put myself between the senator and the door. "I highly advise against that, Senator."

"Don't worry, you're coming with me," she grinned, moving to step by me, but I stepped with her.

"You see, my job is to keep you safe. And that's a lot harder to do when you go out searching for Separatist strongholds. I can protect you from assassins all day, but I can only do so much against an army."

"I agree with the bounty hunter," Captain Typho voiced, stepping forward. "I'm not sure going out there is wise."

"Kida will be there to protect us," she fought back.

"Us?" I repeated, crossing my arms.

Padme looked me up and down. "Come on. Guarding me here is easy. Since when are you one to back away from a challenge?" She looked away, moving past me. This time, I let her go with a roll of my eyes. "Come on, Jar Jar."

Wonderful. The Gungan was coming. I sighed heavily before following. In the end, she was right-I often enjoyed a challenge.

* * *

"I advise that you put a hazard suit on," Padme said as she landed the Naboo cruiser. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No offense, but you look ridiculous," I laughed.

"But if there's a virus, like the droid said, I'm safe," she argued. "I can't have my protector dying from a toxin."

She tried to hand me a suit again, but I pushed it away. "Relax, Senator," I chuckled again. "My mask filters out toxins. I'll be fine." As I spoke, I drew down my goggles and brought up my mask, the two pieces connecting and coming to life with a flash of blue light. Immediately, I felt the air filters kick in, my wrist comm notifying me that it was working.

I followed Padme and Jar Jar from the cruiser, taking in the rolling Nabooian fields and the massive Elder head that was half in the ground. Ahead of us, past the uncomfortable looking Jar Jar, were masses of dead Shaak.

"This is bombad," Binks voiced, his voice automated through his helmet. "Wassah happened to them?"

"It's the plague," Padme answered immediately. I scanned over it, noticing them all near the water. "We're definitely getting close."

My senses tingled to life, my eyes casting sideways as I became aware of a creeping presence. I turned immediately, lifting my pistol...to see a Gungan with pink skin.

"A Gungan?" I voiced, choosing not to pull my trigger in my shock. I'd expected a droid… or at least something sinister. It only took a moment for her feet to connect with my chest, propelling me backwards.

I hit the ground hard but rolled upright to watch Padme fly by me, having taken her own hit from the female Gungan. She went after Jar Jar as I helped the senator to her feet.

"Who-sah are you?" she cried as Jar Jar yelled, panicked. "Why you-sah here?" She ripped off his helmet, the representative yelling in fear and attempting to not breathe the air. I watched, unsure, seeing the female Gungan wearing no protective clothing.

"Don't move," Padme said, surprising me as she pulled a pistol. "I don't want to hurt you. Jar Jar, put your helmet back on." Binks ran up immediately, snatching back his helmet.

"Senator," I voiced gently as Jar Jar put his helmet back on, panting frantically. "It's okay." I stepped between her and the female Gungan, putting my hand on her pistol and lowering it. Then, I pressed the button to retract my mask, breathing in the beautiful Nabooian air.

"Kida!" Padme said in fright.

"You-sah okeday," the female Gungan said behind me. It's not in the air, it's in the water."

After a beat and a nod from me, the senator removed her helmet. "Who are you?" she finally asked.

"Me-sah Peppi Bow," the female said.

"We think the virus that made your animals sick, came from the perlote trees."

"You-sah follow this-ah river, you-sah findah you-sah perlote," Peppi said back. "Me-sah take you!"

"No, Peppi," Padme argued. "You stay here. You'll be going home soon, I promise." She placed her hand on the Gungan's pink arm. "I'll send some soldiers to pick you up and take you back to Theed." Peppi smiled gratefully as I began walking down the river.

Padme and Jar Jar joined me quickly, their helmets at their sides. I chuckled as we walked, the senator looking disgruntled.

"And what is funny?"

"Oh nothing," I said through another laugh. "Just, now that we know the toxin isn't airborne, you look even more ridiculous."

"This isn't a funny situation," she scolded.

"You're telling me. How the hell am I supposed to protect two neon yellow targets that can't move as fast because the pant legs are too big?"

My attempt a lightening the mood worked, Padme laughing lightly. "Well," she said with a sigh, picking up the pace down the river. "Then I guess you'll have a nice challenge.

The river and grassland turned to swamps quickly, the perlote trees rising above us with long tendrils of vines hanging down.

"Keep your eyes open," Padme said, stepping over the raised roots carefully. "Look for anything out of the ordinary."

I rolled my eyes, my hand on my pistol and my eyes scanning the dark trees. "This is a nightmare," I muttered. "This is a perfect place for an ambush." Padme brushed off my worry as part of my job, but I couldn't help the feeling that we were being watched. And considering my force sensitivity, I was pretty sure I was right.

I heard a slam, automatically drawing my gun and turning...only to find Jar Jar face down in the dirt. I sighed unhappily, holstering my weapon again as Padme went to help her friend up.

"A hatch!" Jar Jar expressed, my mouth falling open in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me," I whispered as Padme activated her comms.

"Captain Typho," she spoke quickly. "I think we're standing right on top of the lab." I stepped forward, watching the hatch become more clear as Jar Jar brushed away the dirt. "I need a geo-scan of coordinates SP-127."

I heard a small beep, my head whipping to the side to look past the senator. She got off the comms as I scanned the treeline, dropping to her knees beside Jar Jar.

"There's no way we're going to open this," Padme sighed.

I blanched, abandoning my scan to stare at her. "Open it? We've found it. I'm not letting you go inside. It's likely filled with droids and, not to mention, a deadly virus. And I have a feeling they already know we're…" Automated hisses cut off my words as I spun, drawing both my blasters. "Here," I finished, watching a circle of battle droids rise around us.

Padme, ignoring me, continued to think. "We'll just have to-"

"Freeze!" one yelled, aiming his own gun right back at me. "Hold it right there." My pistols were raised, but I knew I couldn't get them all without at least one hitting Padme or Jar Jar. "Drop em, bounty hunter," the droid voiced.

"Look at the trouble you get me into," I growled back at the reckless senator, dropping my pistols to the ground. They searched me, removing my other weapons, before taking their hazard suits and cuffing us all. We descended into the lab, flanked by droids, and pushed through the dark hallways.

"You-sah let us go!" Jar Jar tried, pulling at his restraints as we were pushed into a room.

A male entered the room, his face long and pale blue with black circles around his tilted eyes. "Who are you?" Padme demanded. "Why are you holding us?"

He stepped forward into the light, letting me see him better as he brought up a pair of spectacles. A Faust. And what seemed to be a scientists, given his attire. He didn't respond to the senator's question, peering closely at Jar Jar.

"Wonderful specimens!" he expressed, turning his gaze to me. He looked me up and down, his eyes seeming analytical before curious. "Wonderful specimens indeed," he muttered before turning to Padme. "What's a lifeform like you doing in a swamp like this?" His voice was accented and teasing.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Senator Amidala responded smoothly, a bite in her tone. I watched him closely, unsure why he'd looked at me the way he did. I'd felt the force spark around him with curiosity.

"Thanks to the support from my compassionate friends in the Separatist Alliance," he explained, stepping away from us. "I am creating life!"

"How-sah you-sah creating life?"

"I'm so pleased you inquired," the scientist said smugly, giving Jar Jar a satisfied smirk. "A demonstration is in order!" My nerves immediately spiked, watching him turn and walk across the room. "Allow me to present the return of the infamous Blue Shadow virus!" He opened a case, carefully plucking a blue vial from the endless racks and waving it in the air.

"The Blue Shadow virus?" Padme asked, her voice clearly portraying her disbelief. "I thought that deadly disease was extinct."

"Yes, it was wiped from the galaxy generations ago," the scientist lamented before perking up again. "But _I_ have given it life once again!"

"Stars," I muttered in horror.

"You-sah not giving life," Jar Jar argued angrily. "You-sah taking life! You-sah poison the Gungan water."

The scientist laughed at the accusation-a sound that was strange to the ear. I'd never heard a Faust laugh, so I had nothing to compare it to. But this one sounded like he was screaming 'yeah' over and over. Or maybe that's what the maniac was doing.

"Unfortunately," he expressed, walking away from us. "The Blue Shadow virus in its natural form thrives only in water. Until I improved upon that weakness."

My eyes scanned over the contraption he approached, watching him place the vial on a pedestal and pull a lever. Electricity sprouted out, electrifying the vial until the contents were gaseous.

"Your eyes do not deceive you," the Faust laughed again. "I have perfected and airborne strain of the Blue Shadow virus."

And LEP servant droid entered the room, carrying a small, circular bomb. "This is the last of the bombs, Doctor," it voiced, lifting it up to the scientist.

"I'm well aware it is the last!" the man yelled, snatching the bomb from the frantic droid. "Do you think I'd lose count?" He turned back to us, lifting the vial again. "The virus, in its gaseous form, combined with these bombs, will release the Blue Shadow virus back into the galaxy!" He placed the vial in the bomb, the timer lighting up with red lights. "More potent than ever before!"

The maniac was proud… I shook my head in disbelief.

"Are you insane?" Padme asked. I knew the answer to that, but chose not to say it. "It's a deadly disease! No life forms are immune to it. That's why it was eradicated!"

"You mean murdered!" he yelled back at her, his eyes showing me how unhinged he was. "Take this away," he ordered, giving the bomb back to his droid. "Meanwhile, as we speak, thousands and thousands of so-called superior lifeforms are spreading their disease of war throughout the galaxy. Perhaps they are the ones who should be eradicated!"

"_Dinii,"_ I growled at him, my eyes glaring. He regarded me, his eyes scanning again, before he approached one of the tables and pulled a needle.

"You speak Mando'a," he expressed, stepping towards me with interest. "But you're not Mandalorian." He came forward quickly, pricking the side of my neck. I jerked away, but it seemed a drop of blood was all he wanted. "Interesting," he muttered to himself as he analyzed it on a data pad. "This is even better than I expected."

"What are you going on about?" Padme growled, the woman having grown surprisingly defensive of me. Ironic...considering I was supposed to be protecting her.

"What you said is true," the scientist admitted, speaking to the senator. "No species are immune to the Blue Shadow virus...but some are more resistant. Some species that are far more rare than any others. Species that were thought to be lost." As he spoke with glee, he took another vial from the case and electrified it, turning it gaseous. He snapped his fingers, battle droids grabbing my arms and dragging me forward.

"Don't touch me," I yelled, doing my best to pull myself free. A mask was brought forward, looking a lot like a gas mask, but with an access tube. I swallowed thickly as they placed it over my head.

"No!" Padme yelled, followed by Jar Jar's own objections. "What are you doing? Don't!"

"I don't know what you think I am, man," I tried, panic rising in my chest. "But I was born on Corellia! I'm Corellian! Human! That's nothing special."

The Faust regarded me as he held up the vial. "Perhaps you were born on Corellia. Perhaps not. But one thing is for certain," he said as he fitted the vial into the nozzle and turned it, the seal popping audibly. He leaned close to the mask as it began to fill with blue gas, obscuring him from view. "You are far from an average human."

* * *

_Mando'a_

_Dinii - lunatic_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hi everyone! Another chapter down. Now that things have been established, Kida will take part in some of the canon works, though some adventures I will also be making up in order to guide the story in the right directions and have the interactions that need to be had. Also, no, Kida won't take part in every adventure from here on out. She won't always be present, so there will be some side missions, or just time skips in general (as I've already done in past chapters).

Enjoy, and feel free to leave a comment,

Ryder


	9. The Blue Shadow Virus

_Chapter Nine: The Blue Shadow Virus_

"Kida," Padme whispered to me, my eyes opening slowly. I became aware of my surroundings suddenly, my arms tied behind my back and my body sore from sitting on the hard ground. "Kida, are you alright?"

I cleared my throat, letting out a small cough. "Yeah, I think so. What...what happened?" I became aware of the mask still over my face, my breathing labored within it.

Padme, who was tied to the same post as myself and Representative Binks, went to answer, but was cut off.

"Ah, she awakens!" the scientist cried with glee, steepling his fingers as he moved to examine me.

"What did you do to me?" I asked through gritted teeth. While I felt relatively normal, I knew something was wrong. Something deep inside me, whether it was my own body or the force, was telling me that something terrible had happened.

"I am performing an experiment," the Faust said, holding up his spectacles to peer at me. "I infected you with a small dose of my virus. Contained to your mask, of course."

"What have you done," Padme gasped. "You've murdered her!"

"Have I?" the doctor asked rhetorically, his hands pulling my head to the side in thought. "She's been infected for over an hour, yet despite initial loss of consciousness at the potency of the dose, the specimen shows no signs of infection."

"What?" Padme breathed, shocked.

I wrenched my head to the side, pulling free of his grasp. "I guess your little virus doesn't work as well as you'd hoped, Doctor," I mocked.

He steepled his fingers with a smile. "I assure you, it does. Though I admit, I am excited to watch what my virus does to your biology. There were rumors that your kind once held certain...immunities."

"My kind?"

"What do you mean when you say 'her kind'?" Padme asked for me, her brows furrowed.

The Faust let out another strange laugh, his head thrown back. "I wonder if the process will just take longer. That would be more painful," he mused, ignoring our questions. "But I'd love to watch."

"I'm Correllian, you _dinii_," I spit. "My biology is human!"

He held up a single, slender finger with a smile. "_Part_ human."

I opened my mouth to demand clarification when the entire bunker rattled, the echoes of an explosion racing down the halls. The Faust rushed to a panel as the room rumbled.

"We have a breach!" he cried, sirens sounding. "All droids to hatch number one!" I glanced at Padme, the force rippling with a familiar presence. Feisty. Strong-willed. Intelligent. Ahsoka. "Friends of yours, I assume," the doctor continued, snatching up a bio-helmet. He pulled it over his head, the air filtration systems engaging with a hiss. "They arrived quicker than I would've thought."

The bunker continued to rumble as I felt more force signatures enter the area. A noble presence. Wise. Cunning. Sarcastic. That must be Kenobi. A third familiar signature arrived that billowed strength, the force practically rippling around him as he neared the area. I'd recognize Skywalker's presence anywhere. It was hard to miss, frankly.

Ahsoka's presence drew closer. She was in the bunker. And someone flanked her. A presence I hadn't felt in months, but could recognize at the drop of a pin. Kind. Curious. Noble. Strong. Determined.

Rex.

The sounds of fighting echoed through the halls, the Faust locking down his control room and calmly pacing as he waited. The powerful presence of Skywalker approached, the jedi soon appearing behind the translucent door and cutting through it with his lightsaber. The door fell in, Skywalker immediately halting as he saw us all tied up.

"Padme!" he called, clearly panicked.

"Take another step," the doctor, clad in his bio-helmet, threatened. "And your friends die!" He pulled a lever, the pillar we were attached to electrifying. Padme and Jar Jar screamed in agony, my teeth clenching against my own yells. It wasn't like I hadn't been electrocuted before. I could handle a lot of pain, after all.

Of course, it still hurt like hell.

"Drop your weapons," the scientist demanded smugly. The clones didn't seem ready to comply.

"Wait," Skywalker stopped them, his gaze intense on our writhing figures. "Do as he says."

As the electricity stopped coursing through my body, the doctor moved about the room, leisurely storing away some of his virus as the droids lined up the clones and the jedi. "I realize I won't be able to hold you for long, Jedi," he said casually. "That is why I'm going to give you a choice."

"Fine with me," Skywalker spit. "As long as one of the options is killing you." I breathed heavily, my body sore and tiring. _Was that the virus taking effect?_ Still, nothing could keep me from thinking how un-jedi-like Skywalker often acted.

"How about," the Faust returned, approaching the lever again. _Oh boy_. I braced myself as he reached for it. "Capture me, or save your friends?" He pulled the lever, the electricity sparking back to life immediately. The doctor ran from the room as Skywalker rushed forward.

The jedi dove between the droids, all of them opening fire immediately. I tried to watch as he pulled his lightsaber to him and began to destroy the droids, his soldiers jumping in to help, but my vision was beginning to blur.

Suddenly, the pain stopped, Skywalker having thrown a destroyer into the control panel. "Are you okay?" I glanced up through hazy vision to see him gently holding Padme's cheeks. His eyes were wide. Desperate. Afraid.

"Ani," Padme sighed. "How about the next time you rescue me before you kill all the battle droids."

He scrunched his nose, but was clearly amused, gently rubbing his knuckles over her cheek. "A little 'thank you' would go a long way."

"Thank you," I butt in, tilting my masked head to see him fully. "But could you get me off the pole of death now?"

Anakin severed the chains that held us with his lightsaber, helping Padme to her feet. "Grab your blasters," he said to his soldiers. "We need to find that doctor."

"Anakin, wait," Padme argued softly, touching his shoulder. "Kida…" She paused, making them both look at me, still clad in my mask. "She's been infected."

"What?" He seemed shocked. "How?"

"The mask," I answered, tapping the side. "He put the virus inside the mask. Said he was running some experiment."

"What do we do?" Padme asked. Anakin didn't look like he knew an answer that would please her, so I stepped in.

"For now, nothing," I said curtly. "I keep the mask on so no one else gets infected. We can't have this getting loose. For now, I'm okay. So we find the doctor and stop him from hurting anyone else."

"But you-sah-" Jar Jar went to argue, but I held up my hand.

"We can figure out me later. Right?" I looked at the jedi, who nodded his head with determination.

"Let's go," he said, leading us all out of the control room. Still, as we ran through the labyrinth, I could feel Padme's mix of emotions. Anger. Anguish. Fear. I pushed it away so I didn't start feeling the same way.

Skywalker's wrist comm pinged, Kenobi's voice coming through. "Anakin," he said, sounding annoyed. "I'm guessing you didn't capture the doctor."

"I'm working on it," Skywalker said, equally annoyed. "Do you have the bombs?"

"I'm working on it," Kenobi returned with sass. "Doctor Vindi has remotely activated the bombs. They're counting down!"

"That's great."

"And on top of that," the jedi master continued through the comms. "One of them seems to be missing."

"Well, it's down here somewhere. Ahsoka, we've got another situation." He glanced at me. "Send all the clones to search the facility. We've got a miss-" he stopped suddenly as we slowed, nearly running into Ahsoka and her squad...who included Rex. I kept my gaze away.

"Master?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin continued as if nothing changed. "We've got a missing bomb and the trigger-happy mad doctor on the loose."

"Senator," I whispered. "The servant droid." Her eyes widened before turning to Anakin.

"Missing bomb?" she jumped in. "We saw Doctor Vindi give a little droid a bomb."

"An LEP servant droid," I added in from behind the senator, giving Ahsoka a nod in greeting. She seemed confused at my current facial attire, but said nothing.

"You guys split up," Anakin ordered. "Find that droid." The jedi and his men ran by us, Padme and Jar Jar staying put.

"You heard him," Ahsoka shouted to her own squad. "Let's move!" I felt Rex's gaze stay on me for a moment before he followed his commander, but I ignored him. I was going to die. Why allow myself to further the strange connection I'd felt since I first met him?

"Might as well try and find that bomb," Padme mused out loud, gesturing for us to follow. We raced in the opposite direction the others had gone, my muscles beginning to feel sluggish. I pushed it away, not wanting to let the senator know that I was beginning to feel the effects of the virus.

Jar Jar slowed ahead of me as Padme kept running, but I was grateful for it. My body was tiring quickly. An excuse to stop was nice.

"What is it, Jar Jar?" I asked as he started sniffing around and entered a room on the side. "Senator!" I called, Padme turning to see we'd stopped.

"Ooo!" Binks exclaimed excitedly. "Something smells good in here." He entered a room filled with plants and I rolled my eyes. He stopped for a snack. Of course.

Still, as if the stars always wanted me to be mocked by Jar Jar, I heard a faint ticking before feeling a spike in the force from Padme. "Hey there, little guy," she said, kneeling to see below a table. Jar Jar and I approached from behind, spying the little LEP droid crouching with the missing bomb. "How about you hand that over to me?"

It seemed to contemplate for a moment before letting out a feral-sounding yell-something I wasn't aware a droid could achieve. Padme and Jar Jar backed away, the Gungan's leaping body slamming me backwards into a table.

"He's getting away!" Padme cried, Jar Jar leaping off of me and lunging after the droid. He wrestled with it, successfully pulling it away before accidently chucking it across the room. Thankfully, Padme caught it, her face victorious. "Ahsoka," she said into her comms. "I found the last bomb."

"Stay there," came the padawan's voice. "I'll get the bomb squad."

Padme placed the bomb down on the table, watching it carefully while Jar Jar went back to looking for bugs. My knees nearly buckled as a sudden wave of nausea came over me, but I fought it away, disguising it as casually electing to lean on one of the table opposite the bomb.

By the time Ahsoka and Rex raced in with the bomb squad, my breathing was getting more difficult, my body just wanting to sit down for a second. Especially now that it was over. That I didn't have adrenaline pulsing through my veins. I didn't have to save anyone anymore.

The thought donned on me that I might not be saving anyone ever again. I was going to die. There was no cure for the virus, and while it seemed the effects were taking longer to set in on me...for whatever reason...they were definitely happening. What if Vindi had been right? Would whatever my apparently weird biology was make this even worse? It would just be longer and more painful?

Typical. As all other things in my life had been.

"You alright?" Rex asked as the bomb squad went to work, his helmet coming off. "You look pretty upset for someone who just won."

I wiped the despaired expression off my face and gave him a forced smile. "Captain," I said warmly. "It's nice to see you again. How's your shoulder?"

He gave me a small grin. "Good as new. It's also been some time, you know."

"Yeah," I breathed, looking back as the bomb ticked down. "I know." I also knew we were making small talk to mask our nerves about the last bomb.

One of the clones-one from Obi-Wan's 212th division-revealed some wires and snipped them clean, the bomb ceasing in its countdown. "There," he grunted, looking back at us with relief. "And plenty of time to spare."

The room let out a collective breath of relief, Jar Jar even going so far as to collapse. Despite my rather grim situation, I couldn't help but smile gently.

"Ahsoka, are you there?" Skywalker's voice asked through the padawan's wrist comm.

"I'm here, Master. The bomb has been deactivated. Did you find Vindi?"

"Deactivated as well." He sounded smug. "Have you seen Padme?" I rolled my eyes. They were the furthest from discreet two humans could be. Still, I couldn't help but feel warm at the genuine smile that came to the senator's face when he asked about her.

"She's right next to me," Ahsoka answered, seeming disgruntled. "I'm okay, too. Thanks for asking."

They logged off, Ahsoka going about organizing her men to the cleaning up of the illegal lab. I assumed Skywalker and Kenobi would deliver Vindi to the Republic while Padme remained to watch over the operation here.

"Kida," the senator spoke softly, approaching me. "Maybe you should go with Anakin. Coruscant hospitals may be able to-"

"Padme," I said gently, cutting her off. She seemed surprised I used her first name in front of everyone. "With all due respect, you and I both know that they don't know of any cure for this." Some of the clones' heads turned my way in shocked curiosity. I found myself glad that Rex had left with Ahsoka already. "So if it's alright with you...I'd like to stay here with you. I'll serve you for as long as I can."

"You don't have to do that," Padme said, shaking her head. She sighed sadly, looking down before gently grabbing my hands and holding them between us. "Don't you want to go and...be with family? Friends?"

I thought for a moment. I thought of my club that was basically running itself now, since I was almost consistently somewhere with the senator. I thought about Boba...who hated me for letting his father die.

"I already am," I responded, wanting to stab myself for being so sappy and emotional. But hey...I was going to die. So who cared anymore?

Padme swallowed thickly before nodding, giving my hands a final squeeze, and putting on a brave face. Ah. Maybe now I could understand how she managed to be queen of Naboo. Jar Jar approached, gently touching my shoulder in attempt to be encouraging. While I thought he was a buffoon, he was a nice buffoon, so I smiled.

"Senator," one of the bomb squad clones called from the table. "You should see this. It's one of the virus bombs." He showed it to us, revealing it to be empty.

"It looks like the chamber that holds the virus is missing," she thought aloud.

"I bet I can guess what took it," I mused, looking up at the clone.

He understood what I meant. "That droid must have taken it!"

"Sound the alarm!" Padme called. The siren erupted through the compound as the clones split off to search for the damned droid. My senses began to spike. Something was happening. And it was very very bad.

The compound rumbled, the floor shaking below my feet. The green colored alarm shifted to red, my eyebrows shooting up. "Uh oh," I voiced. "That's a virus leak."

"Seal the room!" Padme ordered, to which I immediately reacted. I raced to the panel, locking down the botany room we were alone in. Reading off a computer, I sighed in relief.

"No contamination in here, Senator," I called to her. "But you two might want to put on your hazard suits." They both nodded, donning the suits on the walls while I tried to access the rest of the lab from the panel. "It looks like Ahsoka managed to shut down the lab. Nothing got out."

"Good," Padme breathed from inside her suit before activating her comms. "Anakin, can you hear me? Anakin?"

"Padme," he responded immediately. "I'm here. Are you alright?" Jar Jar raced around the room, panicking as he tried to find his helmet.

"Yes, for the time being." I grabbed Jar Jar by the collar and shoved the helmet over his head, snapping it into place for him. "Jar Jar and I were in a safety chamber when the alarm went off. We're wearing protective suits."

"The virus is loose," Anakin sighed, though I could hear his relief. "But Ahsoka has sealed off the entire facility."

"Yes, but any remaining droids will try to break out." Padme made a good point, my eyes immediately floating to my gear that one of the clones had fetched for me. "I'll do what I can to stop them. I cannot let that virus escape."

"Be careful," Anakin pressed.

"Don't worry, Skywalker," I finally said, speaking up as I donned my pistols. "I've got her back."

I heard the jedi hum. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was infected with a deadly virus," I joked darkly. "But I'm not one to go down easy."

He was quiet for a second before sighing. "I don't doubt it. I'll do my best to find a cure." I didn't respond as they signed off, Padme leading everyone to the door.

"Come on," she called to the us. "We're going to find Ahsoka. We'll need her help to find those droids."

The doors hissed open, blue mist pooling in around us. I followed the senator out, one pistol drawn. We rounded a corner, a few droids clanking down them in a confused line. "Hi!" I shouted, making them turn before I opened fire. It took longer than usual. "Kriff," I cursed to myself.

"Are you alright?" Padme asked, her hand touching my arm.

"Fine," I breathed, despite feeling tired and worn. "I just can't see with this damned thing." I knocked the mask with my fingers a few times before realizing a terrible truth. I sighed slowly before removing the mask, breathing in the contaminated air.

"What are you doing?" Padme gasped.

"I'm already contaminated," I said aloud. "Might as well be able to see the damned droids, so I can shoot them before I die."

Sure, the humor was grim, but it was that or sit around in despair. And it got Padme off my butt.

"Is anyone out there?" Padme said into her open comms. "Can anyone hear-"

"Senator Amidala!" Ahsoka's voice called through the channel. "We're trapped in a safe room at the end of complex B."

"We'll be right there!" Padme responded, giving me a hopeful smile, despite the sadness in her eyes whenever she looked at me. Apparently my face gave her a thought. "Are you contaminated?" she asked softly, her voice dreading the answer.

It was silent for a moment before Ahsoka responded. "I'm afraid so."

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Dinii - _lunatic


	10. Contamination

Chapter Ten: Contaminated

"All the doors are locked," a droid complained as it passed with its comrade. I leaned around the corner with Padme and Jar Jar, watching them walk. "How are we going to get out?"

"It's not our problem," the other responded, my finger dancing on my trigger. Padme's hand touched mine, shaking her head.

"Boy, that's a relief," the first said again as the two passed through a doorway, the mechanism hissing as it closed again.

I gave Padme an incredulous look, which she merely shook her head to. "You can't take them all, especially in your state."

"I can scrap _two_ droids, Senator."

"We have no idea how many more are around the next corner." She pursed her lips at me and I felt the swell of emotion she refused to let show on her face. "I'm not letting you go. Not yet."

Her emotions bombarded my own, making me struggle to keep focus. I nodded at her slowly, before following her forward through the mist-filled hallways.

Her wrist comm beeped. "Senator Amidala," came Ahsoka's voice. "Where are you?"

"We're right outside your safety room," Padme said back, the three of us stopping before a massive sealed door. As we neared, I could immediately feel the emotions inside. Fear. Worry. Impatience. Resignation.

My heart clenched at the thought that they were all infected too. Ahsoka was so young. Only 14. And then it occured to me that the clones were young, too. They had the mental and physical maturities of men in their twenties, depending on when they were born, but were really younger than Ahsoka, timewise.

"Can you get the door open?" Ahsoka, despite being so young, was incredibly composed. I could feel her force signature among the clones. Younger. Vibrant. More hopeful. She believed in her master. And while the clones did too, they all were far more accepting of death.

Padme seemed to have a similar brainwave as me, her face pensive. Finally, she looked up at me. "Go ahead."

I pressed the glowing panel on the wall, the door grinding open to reveal a room full of soldiers and a grim padawan. I stayed behind, looming in the wafting blue mist as the senator and representative entered the room. Some of the clones were already coughing.

Why wasn't I? I felt tired. I felt that something was wrong. But I wasn't showing such obvious signs of infection.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka," Padme said sadly, her hand on the padawan's shoulder.

"Don't worry about us, Senator," the young girl responded, determined. "We still have a job to do."

"There aren't very many droids left. The three of us saw some heading towards the South entrance," Padme explained. I felt the surprise rippled from the group.

"The three of you?" Ahsoka asked, her eyes darting to my looming form. I stepped into the room, my hands on my pistols.

"Yeah," I called. "And we better get moving if we want to keep this virus contained."

They seemed shocked, but Ahsoka nodded. "As long as we're able, we'll help you destroy those droids before they breach the compound." Rex handed over his rifle to the senator, who took it gratefully.

"You take the north corridor and we'll take the south." Padme was determined, her face grim.

The group moved to split up as my eyes trailed over the infected clones. Their faces were looking a bit grayish in the pale light, some of them even sporting dark lines on their necks like spidering veins. I glanced down, slowly pulling my glove back to see my hand sporting the same pattern. I pulled it back immediately, trying to ignore it as best I could.

I felt him approach before turning to see him. "Why aren't you wearing your mask?" Rex asked, his face failing to mask his concern. Ahsoka and the other clones seemed interested in his question too. "You were wearing one before the outbreak. Why take it off?"

I blinked slowly before sighing. "The mask was only on before to keep everyone else from being contaminated."

"What?" Ahsoka asked from where she walked to my side.

"Vindi infected Kida when we first arrived," Padme jumped in. "He put the virus in the mask she was wearing, so she kept it on to keep anything from getting out."

I shrugged. "But with the virus out, all it did was impede my vision. Why wear it if it's out?"

"I don't understand," Ahsoka voiced. "Why did he infect you?"

Padme went to answer, but I shook my head, butting in. "Who knows? I guess he wanted a live display or something."

The group let it drop, exiting the safe room to go in our seperate directions. Still, as two clones ran off with Padme and Binks, I watched from behind, my own mind floating to what Vindi had said. I wondered if the pad he had used to test his theory about my species was still in the control room.

A hand touched my shoulder gently, my head turning to see Rex's unmasked face. His golden eyes met mine. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head grimly. He was in the same situation as me. "Don't be." I forced a small smile to him before giving him a small pat to his shoulder and racing off after my employer. As I turned the corner, I saw Rex looking after me, his eyes sad, his face flashing through various emotions that never stayed long enough for me to read. And then I passed the corner and he was gone.

It only took a few moments for me to catch up with my group, my hand drawing my pistol silently.

"The droids are close," Padme said from the front of the group, her voice quiet. "I can hear them cutting through the wall." She leaned around the corner, my own breathing steadying me slowly as I tried to push away the haze of the virus.

She turned suddenly, opening fire with the clones. I rushed forward, rolling to the opposite side of the hall and opening fire as well. We downed most of them quickly, only some having enough time to fire back. We hurried down the hall as a group, seeing two crawl up the ladder.

At the opposite side of the access hall, droids were backpedaling into the room, opening fire at our other group. It was downed quickly, Captain Rex and Ahsoka emerging with their own team to run in towards us.

Rex and I met in the middle, both of our pistols rising up at the droid above. "Stop!" Rex called, my mind flexing slightly in a wave of fatigue.

"Don't open that hatch!" Padme yelled from beside me.

"Ha!" the droid laughed, but I rolled my eyes, my mind focusing enough to recognize the type of metal that made up the access hatch. "Too late!" it called, raising its blaster.

I grabbed the senator's arm as he fired, pushing her behind me and away from the access whole, the entire thing glowing red as the bolt richotted wildly. It fell out, having eventually shot itself.

Stupid droid.

"Let's move on," Padme said gently, giving me a small smile of gratitude. She stopped suddenly, her eyes widening.

"What?" I asked.

Her hand alighted gently on my cheek. "You're showing signs."

"So are most people."

She shook her head sadly, but curiosity resonated in her thoughts. "But later than others." She glanced at some of the clones, but I shook my head.

"Come on," I said, "We need to move on if we want to stop this outbreak."

She nodded, letting the group move together as a whole, heading to a panel. As she and Ahsoka looked it over, Rex approached my side again.

"So what was the real reason for Vindi infecting you?"

I cast him a tired glance. "What do you mean?"

Despite the sorrowful air, he chuckled gently. The clones around us seemed surprised by his behavior. I couldn't help but grin. "Remember when you visited the 501st barracks on Coruscant?"

Padme and Ahsoka had stopped talking, their own attentions sent quietly our way. I chuckled, not really caring. I was probably going to die, so…

"I remember visiting you after we basically blew up and Jesse forcing me to interact with your entire battalion," I laughed.

Rex grinned. "Well when he _convinced_ you to drink with us, you eventually told me what your tell is."

I lifted my eyebrow. "My tell?" The captain hummed, crossing his arms as Padme and Ahsoka resumed their discussions. "And what would that be?"

"Why would I want to make you aware of which tells I know? Then you could change them around me." I hummed at his reasoning. "Just trust me when I say that I know you were lying."

"What does it matter?" I sighed as we started moving, following Ahsoka and Padme to the next exit point. "I have no point of changing my tells in the future." I knew he picked up on my grim tone.

"General Skywalker will find a cure."

I hummed as we approached more droids, both of us opening fire and disposing of the group with the rest of our team. "I admire your optimism," I said breathlessly as the clones made sure the exit hatch was still sealed.

"You alright?" Padme asked softly, her hand touching my forearm. I nodded, trying to brush her away, but a series of coughs erupted from my throat. I fell hard to my knees, my entire body convulsing with the sudden fit, my arms wrapping around my abdomen. "Kida!" Padme cried, kneeling beside me and holding my shoulders.

I tried to wave her away as I kneeled, struggling to catch my breath. "I'm fine," I said through a few more coughs, my hand over my mouth. "I'm fine." I pulled my hand away, seeing the blood splattered across my palm.

"Oh no," Padme breathed, her voice automated through her suit. I rubbed away the blood, wiping my mouth as I forced myself to stand. I holstered my pistol, gesturing for her to stand with me.

"I'm alright," I said firmly. "I'm good." I looked around at the clones, seeing them nod slowly at me. They knew who I was. What I supposedly was. Maybe now I was proving it. Proving I deserved the Jaig eyes. Ahsoka's own face was beginning to sport black veins and dark circles beneath her eyes. "The more we exert ourselves, the quicker this will take us," I reasoned, brushing some sweat off my forehead. "So we might as well scrap these droids fast so we can just die already, dammit."

The humor was grim, but I got a few clones to laugh. Even Ahsoka cast me a small, tired, but amused, smile.

We moved on, racing down the halls and taking out droids. We slowed as I heard a distinct, fast-paced clanging. We listened for a moment, my head cocking. "Destroyers," I voiced softly.

In seconds, two droidekas rounded the corner, all of us raising our weapons, Ahsoka's green lightsaber igniting. "Take cover!" Rex called, all of us moving to the sides of the hall and laying cover fire for the padawan. She leapt forward deftly, slowly moving through their high velocity shields and re-igniting her lightsaber.

"This'll help!" I heard the Gungan voice, my eyes immediately lifting to see him holding a blaster.

"Jar Jar no!" Padme cried, leaping up to pull his arm. The Gungan fired, hitting Ahsoka's lightsaber. The senator reacted immediately, shoving the Gungan to the ground. I ignored the destroyers, knowing Ahsoka had them handled as I raced after them, my heart stopping.

"Senator!" Ahsoka called, racing after me.

"Senator," Rex repeated from behind me as I knelt beside Padme, who was slowly sitting up. "Your suit's been compromised."

She looked down, following my horrified eyes to where one of her breathing tubes had disconnected, hissing air. She gasped, her face terrified as she met my gaze.

"I'm so sorry," Ahsoka said, kneeling at my side. I didn't see what caused it, but I suspected the deflected bolt from Ahsoka's lightsaber severed the tube. Then again, Jar Jar fired the shot.

Padme removed her helmet slowly, giving the young padawan a reassuring smile. "Don't blame yourself. These things tend to happen in a war zone."

She was too kind of a person. I knew that early on...but I knew it even more so in that moment. I stood slowly, offering her my hand. The senator took it, letting me pull her to her feet.

"Well," she breathed, giving me a forced laugh. "I understand what you meant about these being restrictive now. Care to help?"

I returned the smile sadly, helping her remove the hazard suit. I tossed the yellow material to the side, aware of Jar Jar's anxious stance behind the senator.

"Me-sah so sorry," he offered, Padme accepting his apology in a heartbeat. I rolled my eyes, leaning heavily on the wall as they talked briefly.

"You alright?" This time, the voice belonged to the young Togruta, her face looking dark and sunken.

I nodded slowly, my eyes moving back to the senator. "Well, I didn't do my job very well." I shrugged with one shoulder tiredly. "At least I'll die before I have to see my reputation go to shit."

To my surprise, the girl laughed, her head shaking in amusement. She sobered slowly as we took off again, this time at a slower pace. We were all feeling the full effects now.

"Hey," she said beside me as we walked. "I'm sorry about how I treated you when we first met." My eyebrows shot up in shock. "It was immature and ignorant. I'm glad Padme has had you to watch over her."

"Yeah, well obviously she's made it as hard as she possibly could," I replied, trying to keep the mood light.

"She's a lot like Anakin in that way," Ahsoka laughed. I wondered if she knew. Maybe she at least suspected, if nothing else. "But really, I am sorry. Padme speaks highly of you and both my master and the men seemed to like you a lot." I hummed, nodding my head in appreciation of her words. "Anyone who can make Rex smile is someone who deserves respect."

I laughed at her words, surprising myself by nudging her shoulder playfully. "Thank you," I said quietly when our chuckling died. "I really appreciate it."

She smiled at me before sobering again, the fatigue obvious in her stance. The group set out at a faster pace, chasing the sounds of echoing power-cutting through the halls. It grew louder and louder, a droid's voice echoing. "How are you doing up there?"

"I'm almost through," another responded.

We rounded a corner, Ahsoka's lightsaber igniting at the sight of more droids. "There they are!" She rushed forward without the rest of us even reacting, slicing through the first droid and force-pulling the second down the hatch and into her lightsaber. She groaned, leaning heavily on the ladder, the droids destroyed.

"Ahsoka," Padme called, the group moving to approach the padawan.

The Togruta breathed heavily. "I'm alright." Padme glanced at me, seeing my own fatigue setting in.

"We need to contact Anakin," she decided.

"None of our transmissions are strong enough to leave the planet, Senator," Rex chimed in, his own body seeming worn down.

A thought donned in my foggy mind as I leaned against the wall. "The control room," I said aloud to the group. "Where Vindi first had us. He had a transmitter there."

The group nodded in unison, Padme looking concerned. "I don't know where that is," she hummed. "This place is a labyrinth."

"I know," I said breathlessly, pushing off the wall and almost collapsing. I waved away those that moved to help, steadying myself. "Follow me."

I led them back through the maze, having been trained by Jango to always create my own mental map of any location I may need to get out of at some point. We hurried through the twists and turns, the group only having to backtrack once when my infected mind grew too hazy to know for sure.

We soon found the control room, the clones sitting immediately to rest while Padme and Ahsoka worked to get the transmitter working. I looked around the room, forcing myself to focus. I found the datapad Vindi had used prior to infecting my, disguising my journey to it with a feigned curiosity with the room in general. I brushed my hands over dials and lined vials, my eyes scanning. Still, my sight was still always watching the datapad on the furthest counter.

As I finally approached it, I heard the transmission go through, Ahsoka sounding more worn than ever before. "Master? Can you hear me?"

The muffled and scattered sound of Skywalker's voice responded, the signal improving slowly. I suspected R2-D2's work.

"We destroyed all the battle droids," Ahsoka explained, Padme standing beside the padawan to help keep her tiring body upright. "Inside the compound, Master. Naboo is safe from further contamination. I repeat. Naboo is safe." Ahsoka let out a series of coughs, Padme looking grim.

"Promise me that no one will ever open this bunker." Her voice was desperate, but fighting emotion. Her love for Skywalker billowed through the force, making me turn away. I finally reached the datapad, my heart skipping at seeing my information still on the front. "Goodbye Anakin," she said softly. "I-" she coughed violently, my head whipping around to see her struggling to breathe. I bit my lip, quickly downloading the datapad's contents to my wrist comm before deleting it from Vindi's records.

I tossed the device back down and hurried to her side. The transmission died out as I walked in, holding her shoulder. "The clones are getting worse," I said gently. "We should go somewhere we can get water."

"It looks like there's some this way, Senator," Rex said, letting out a few coughs of his own. My heart sunk, looking around at the group. This was why I needed to keep myself from getting attached.

I silently cussed myself out as I helped the clones move a few rooms over. The room was wide and filled with what looked like boilers, but water dripped from them nonetheless. It was filled with red light, mixing with the blue mist to make the room a gentle purple.

The room became solemn as they all found places to sit, Padme moving to find a rag. I breathed deeply, feeling my own body failing. I wanted to sleep. But I couldn't. I didn't want to.

Because if I did, I knew I wouldn't wake back up.

I glanced around, feeling the force ripple as their life forces began to fade. Padme began to wet a rag she found, the clones removing their helmets to reveal sunken eyes and black-veined skin. The sadness in the room...the resignation...became too heavy. I stole away as Padme began to make rounds to the clones, patting down their sweating foreheads. I found my way behind some of the fallen boilers, sitting slowly and resting my head against the wall. Not far away, and obscured only by a few broken pipes, another clone found rest on the wall, his helmet still on as he coughed.

I swallowed thickly, staring up through the blue mist as I thought about how I was going to die. It wasn't how I expected, really. Sickness never seemed like the way I'd go out. I expected something more...violent.

Something more like how Jango went.

My thumb fiddled with my comm, curious about what Vindi had found. Yet, as I felt myself fading, I knew there as something else I had to do first. I accessed my wrist comm, typing in a few commands before it sparked to life in blue light.

"This is an open-broadcast message intended for Boba Fett. If received, please transfer." I swallowed slowly, my head falling back to the wall as my comm beeped, letting me know it was recording.

"Hi Boba," I said slowly, looking at the comm directly. I knew other people could hear me, but I didn't care. "It's Kida. Listen, I know we haven't talked in a while. And I know you don't really like me anymore. Hell, you might even hate me." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "And I know you probably won't want to watch this, but I hope you do anyways...because I'm not going to make it out of this one, bud." I swallowed thickly, fighting the surge of emotions. "I'm sure you heard I took a job protecting the Senator of Naboo." I let out a laugh. "Can you imagine your dad hearing that? He'd kick my ass for going against jobs he'd taken before. Still…" I brushed back my hair nervously. "It got me into a bad spot...and I won't be coming back from it. I just wanted to tell you...all the things I wish I'd said before you stormed off my ship."

Tears found their ways to my eyes, my mind becoming aware of Rex standing near me, his face sad. Still, he didn't interrupt as I furiously wiped my eyes.

"Jango and you were all I had, Boba. I've never been more grateful for the family you both gave me." I sniffed pitifully. "I'm sorry I didn't step in. I should've, you're right. And I'm so sorry-" My voice broke as tears stole their ways down my cheeks. "I wish I'd chased after you, because by the time I realized I should have, it was too late." I wiped my eyes again, looking directly at the comm again. "I just want you to know that I'm proud of you. I know you'll keep growing. Just...don't forget your dad, alright? He loved you more than anything else. Don't forget to make him proud, too." I swallowed thickly, struggling as I coughed violently. After composing myself, I breathed deeply. "Goodbye Boba. Love you, kid."

I signed off the comms, my curiosity begging me to look over Vindi's notes, but Rex moved to sit beside me.

"You miss him." It wasn't a question.

"Of course I do." I didn't move as he sat beside me, his leg brushing mine. He removed his helmet, holding it in his lap, his thumb brushing over the Jaig eyes and tally marks. "What are the tallies for?"

"Battles I've made it through." I hummed in response for a moment before laughing, resting my head wearily against the wall. "What's so funny?" he asked, coughing gently into the crook of his elbow.

"Ironic, isn't it?" I started, closing my eyes briefly as my weariness pressed on me harder. "That warriors die this way?"

"General Skywalker-"

"Is on another planet, trying to find a cure for a disease that is notoriously incurable," I cut him off. "So forgive me for not being optimistic."

Rex was quiet for a moment before sighing, his golden eyes still on his helmet. "I've been with General Skywalker for a while. He's surprised me more than a few times. He always comes through."

I sighed gently, feeling my chest beginning to burn with coughs I'd fought off, my mind threatening to wander in its sickly haze. "So did Jango." The Captain finally set his helmet down, turning his face towards me. I didn't have to open my eyes to feel his concern as he looked at me. "I know I'm pretty," I teased, cracking open my eye at him.

He seemed flustered, his eyebrow raising. "I beg your pardon?"

I chuckled gently, a few coughs wracking my body before I settled back against the wall again. "You were staring."

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"How long have you been infected?"

I opened my eyes fully, my gaze forward again. Yes...that question. I was wondering it myself, but a part of me didn't want to read the information on my comms. Maybe ignorance was bliss. Especially if I was just going to die anyways.

"Vindi infected me when we first arrived." I watched him doing math in his head, looking confused. "I know," I chuckled, rubbing my head gently. "I should be dead."

"Why aren't you?"

"Are you upset I'm not?"

He knew I was teasing, a small, but grim, smile gracing his face. His shoulder leaned closer, connecting with mine gently. The contact sparked a bond in the force, his emotions spilling across to me easily.

Worry. Fear. Sadness. Resignation. But a small glimmer of hope beneath it all.

"So you left a note for Boba," he sighed gently, his head moving to match mine against the wall. "What about your friends at your club? What was his name? Merl?"

I smiled to myself, my eyes closing again. "You remembered."

He hummed, nudging my shoulder to make me focus. "Don't you want to leave a message for him?"

"No. Apex has a protocol for them, should I ever not make it back." I opened my eyes briefly to look at Rex. "You know. Risks of the job."

"And what protocol does he have?"

It clicked for me. "Ah," I hummed, laughing a bit. "Are you trying to keep me talking in order to keep me alive, Captain?" He was silent, which was answer enough. "Shouldn't you be doing that for your men?"

"They can handle themselves."

I glanced briefly over to the clone down the wall from me. His life force was fading. Beyond saving. "And I can't?"

"I didn't say that. Just answer the question."

"The club goes to Merl. My savings go to the club. Merl knows what to do with my belongings."

"Which is?"

I smiled to myself. "Destroy them so no one gets their hands on them. But he never would."

"Why not?"

I turned, finding Rex's gaze on me. "Because he's convinced I won't really be dead." Rex's eyes darted around, taking in the planes of my face, all of which I was sure was covered in black veins. I examined him for a moment. I didn't see Jango in him anymore. Not even a little. He was Rex. Gentle, but strong. Kind, but firm.

He didn't deserve a life in war.

"I'm sorry about all of this."

"So am I," he responded grimly, his eyes intense. He swallowed slowly, his face turning forward again, but I stayed facing him, fighting to stay awake. "I wish we could have worked together more often."

I hummed, leaning my head back against the wall tiredly. He turned when I barely responded, looking concerned. "Kida?" In my daze, I felt his gloved hand touch my shoulder. "Hey," he pushed, his fingers pressing into my neck to check my pulse. A wave of relief came off him when he found me alive.

"I'm still here," I mumbled, surprised at how my words slurred. I forced my eyes open slowly, shocked to find Rex's face strikingly close to mine. "You getting worried, Captain?"

His hand brushed my cheek gently, his face sad. "I am. You're not thinking of leaving me, are you?"

I smiled wearily. "I wasn't aware I was with you."

Despite the attempt at a joke, his face fell slightly as he cleared his throat. "Maybe not. But I'm with you. And you're not allowed to die just yet."

I huffed a small, tired laugh. "Aye aye, Captain." His breath brushed my face as my eyes closed again. "Rex," I mumbled, my head falling forward slightly. He hummed in response as my forehead pushed into where his skin met the collar of his blacks. "Your man," I said, my hand tiredly gesturing along the wall. His face turned, making my head turn too. I forced my eyes open as I felt his heart drop in his chest.

"Is he…"

"He's gone," I responded, feeling the vacancy from the body. "I'm sorry," I offered gently. I pushed off of Rex slightly as he guided me back to the wall. His look told me that he'd be back without having to speak, so I nodded in response, my head falling back and my eyes closing tiredly.

I felt myself fading in and out, but felt a small spark of life again as Rex's hand touched my cheek, a pair of lips hesitantly pressing to my hairline. I wanted to respond with a smile, but couldn't find the energy as he walked away.

Instead of watching him, I followed his movements through the force. He collected some cloth, moving to cover his fallen brother who was slumped against the wall. Padme and Ahsoka were still up and moving, doing their best to tend to the soldiers, but they were fading too.

"What a waste," I heard Padme say weakly as I sensed Rex lift the cloth.

"With all due respect, Senator," Rex responded grimly, letting out a tired sigh and a cough. "It's what these men were born to do." My heart clenched at his words. They were formal and well-scripted, but I felt the pain he hid below them. The resignation. The anger at himself. They were his responsibility, after all.

"I hope that their sacrifice brings us closer to peace," Padme responded.

"It...will, Padme," Ahsoka's voice sounded, riddled with weak coughs. I slowly forced my eyes open, seeing the young padawan through the piping and fallen radiators. "You must believe that…"

Her voice faded out, her eyes rolling up in her head as I felt her body give out.

"Ahsoka!" Padme yelled, her, Jar Jar, and Rex rushing forward to the Togruta. Rex caught her gently before she could fall to the ground, his face filled with concern. "Ahsoka, can you hear me?" Padme tried again.

I wrenched myself off the wall, mustering what little strength I had left to stand shakily. Leaning heavily on the objects around me, I made my way over to the concerned group. Rex was gently laying the unconscious padawan down, holding her head with concern.

"Here," I said softly, shakily sitting beside the young girl and taking her head from Rex. I placed her in my lap, touching her black-veined cheek gently. "I'll watch over her."

Padme moved to wet her rag again, but stumbled harshly on the way. Jar Jar grabbed her, gently guiding her to finally sit opposite of us. "Jar Jar," she whispered under her breath, fighting her own loss of consciousness.

As Rex attended to what remained of his men, I looked down at the peaceful face of the Togruta. She was just a child, only a year older than when Jango saved me. I turned her face towards me, feeling her force signature begin to fade.

"No," I whispered gently, feeling a ripple in the force of the planet. "You're not allowed to go just yet." I smiled to myself grimly. "There could be a chance...like you said."

I wasn't sure why I did it. I didn't even know how I did it. But I reached forward in the force, reaching into her and willing her soul to stay. I pushed at the infection, chasing it from her heart to keep it beating. Willed her to live, at least a bit longer.

Some color returned to her face, her breathing seeming less labored, but I knew it wouldn't last forever. Nor would I.

Drained from using the force like that, I leaned back against a radiator, holding the Togruta closely. Across from me, Jar Jar was holding a barely conscious Padme, her coughs soft in her weakness.

As my own mind drifted in and out of awareness, I felt Rex return after attending to his men. He knelt beside me before tiredly falling to a sitting position. His shoulder pressed against mine gently, his hesitation clear even without the help of the force.

"How are your men?" I asked weakly, my hand still brushing Ahsoka's ashen face. The captain breathed slowly, the sadness evident in his posture and face. I cracked my eyes open to watch him as his golden eyes met mine.

He didn't respond, instead shifting silently to pull me into his shoulder, his arm encircling my waste, the other hand coming up to brush my inner arm. Any other time, I would've tensed, but considering that I was likely choosing what position I would die in, I allowed myself to relax into the clone. My head dipped tiredly, pressing gently on his pulse to feel it still beating strong, despite his own imminent death.

Rex's chin came down to rest on the top of my head, his fingers curling slightly to hold me closer. And there we sat, a Togruta resting in our laps, his arms holding me close as we waiting to die. I closed my eyes, not wanting to die, but somehow comforted that Rex would be next to me when it would happen. Though, I wish he wasn't sharing my fate.

I lifted one of my hands, slipping my fingers between Rex's to lace our hands. He didn't recoil, probably feeling the same comfort I was getting from him. My last feeling was of him holding me, his head lifting only briefly to press his lips to my hair once more.

It wasn't a warrior's death...but maybe it was still a good one.


	11. Secrets of Biology

Chapter Eleven: Secrets of Biology

It was a gentle beeping that stirred me from my sleep. Like clawing my way out of a hole, I found my way back to the waking world, my eyes opening slowly. The lights were bright and blaring, the walls stark and clean. I paused to let myself adjust, feeling an intense weariness in my muscles. As my eyes got used to the light, I tried to collect my thoughts.

Naboo. Vindi. The virus. Ahsoka. Padme. Rex.

I forced myself to sit up at the thought of the virus. Where was I? Had more people been infected? Looking down at my pale hands, I found now black veins. And while I was certainly tired, I didn't feel like my body would give out at any moment anymore.

I turned my head to the massive window, seeing the pitch darkness of space, speckled with stars. I sensed a nearing presence...one I didn't recognize. I let myself settle back into my bed, listening as the man's deep voice conversed with what sounded like a medical droid. I recognized it from the transmission Padme had on Naboo.

"The virus has completely vacated the body," the medical droid droned. "Though the virus was certainly metastasizing slower in this subject than the others."

The jedi presence hummed in response. "What of Vindi's remarks about her species? Did your bio sample yield anything?" My interest was sparked, my eyes trailing around the room to see my wrist comm in the corner, beside most of my gear.

"Yes, though the results are confusing." The droid hesitated, the whirring of its mechanics sounding as it likely showed the jedi a datapad.

"This doesn't make any sense," the jedi voiced in surprise.

Another voice joined the fray-another that I recognized, but didn't sense the presence of. "Strange, but impossible, this is not."

"She has no physical signs of this," the first responded. Windu, I think his name was.

"In the force, perhaps, the likeness lies," replied the one called Yoda.

"Yes," Windu hummed in thought. "I could feel her presence once I boarded the ship." He paused a moment as he neared my section of the medbay. "What do you advise?"

"A secret, this must be. Dangerous, could be the truth." I frowned, listening to their words. "Watch her closely, we must." Yoda's tone was grim, Windu rippling with a paranoid power.

I shifted uncomfortably, but allowed myself to fall into an act of regaining consciousness as the jedi and the droid rounded the curtains of my area. I fluttered my eyes and breathed deeply, being careful to withhold my feelings from the prodding mind of the jedi. The droid stepped to my side immediately, examining the readings on the monitors.

"Skywalker found a cure," I stated openly, surprised at the rust in my voice.

"Yes," Windu replied. "He and Obi-wan were able to retrieve reeksa root from a planet called Iego."

I frowned. "No one gets off that planet alive."

"Indeed. The locals believed in a ghost locking down the planet, but it was a separatist blockade mechanism left in place after the end of their occupation."

"Skywalker and Kenobi destroyed it?" Windu nodded in response. "Good." I swallowed slowly, glancing out the massive window again. "What about the others? Are they alright?"

"A few clones were lost," the jedi admitted, my fear spiking. He sensed it, his dark eyes watching me closely. "Though Senator Amidala and Padawan Tano are both making full recoveries."

I wanted to ask about Rex, but thought better of it. Windu was poking relentlessly at the wall I'd put up around my mind and I doubted giving him any route into what I was thinking was wise. "I'm glad," I responded formally. "Would I be able to see them?"

"In time," he responded dismissively, my nose wrinkling at his tone. "For now, the medical droids need to monitor you to be sure you're no longer infected."

I hummed lowly, knowing full well that he was lying, considering what I'd overheard the medical droid say on their walk in. Still, I gave the jedi a resigned nod, settling back into the pillow. "Fine. But since I'm stuck here, would you be able to relay my gratitude to Skywalker and Kenobi?"

Windu watched me closely before nodding. "Of course." I only gave him a grunt in response, feigning sleepiness as I turned my head away. I was itching to check my wrist comm in the corner that held the secret of what I was.

As the jedi left, the medical droid puttering around my bed, I thought about his feelings. He was suspicious. Frustrated. Maybe even a little afraid. What could I possibly be to make two master jedi nervous?

After urging me to sleep, I was left alone with my thoughts again, the droid whirring as it left the long, empty row of cots. I waited only a few brief moments before rising and disabling the monitors so I could untether myself from them. Freed from the tubes and wires, I hurried to my wrist comm, cursing to myself as I saw its broken screen. Nothing would work.

"Kriff."

I put it back down, looking over the white linens I'd been dressed in. It wasn't very discreet. I rolled my eyes, grabbing the dark brown jacket I'd worn to Naboo, but not into the swamps, from the table. I wondered who brought it there for me. Had Padme asked for it? Or perhaps Typho had delivered it before we left the planet.

Either way, I pulled the jacket around my shoulders and curled it around myself tightly, stufing the wrist comm in the pocket. The halls outside my med block were bustling with clones, they eyes on me from beneath their visors. It certainly wouldn't be long until Windu found out that I left my cot. So, I hurried along, reaching out with my senses. While I didn't find Padme or Ahsoka's signatures, I did recognize a certain medic.

"Kix," I muttered as I neared a group of medics in their grey uniforms, all prim and pressed.

He turned, his eyes going wide as he saw my tired form approach. "Kida," he expressed, facing me fully and hesitating as he stepped forward. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Where's Padme?"

He stopped, watching me closely and looking over my features. I wondered for a moment if he was in on the secret about what I was. I almost peered into his thoughts to know, but decided against it. I liked Kix. I didn't want to know if he was keeping secrets about me.

"I can take you to her," he said finally, his hand touching my back in gentle guidance. As we moved from the group of medics and down the halls, he regarded me warmly. "You look good. How are you feeling?"

I hummed for a second. "Kind of like I almost died."

"You tried your best," he offered, chuckling gently. "It's a miracle you're alive, considering how long you were infected." Perhaps he didn't know anything about my apparently fantastic species.

"That miracle would be Skywalker and his unwillingness to ever lose." I was trying to change the subject while avoiding dwelling on how I actually almost died. I'd come close a lot before...but this one felt different. It wasn't some barely missed blaster shot or an explosion that just rattled my brain, rather than breaking my skull. This was slow. Unavoidable and looming. It made it feel more sure. More final.

It made me have to prepare to die, rather than just live knowing that it was a risk.

I didn't like it. Because being forced to face it in reality...in long term...made me realize that I wasn't actually as ready to die as I pretended to be.

"Senator Amidala and Commander Tano are down this corridor. As are the clones that were infected," he added in, his eyes gentle. I looked into them briefly, feeling the warmth of his gaze. "I'm glad to see you alive and well, Kida."

I gave him a tired smile. "Thank you, Kix." We parted ways, the medical droids casting me glances as I made my way through the medical wing. I recognized a few clones from the bunker, their faces no longer marred with black veins and sunken eyes. As I passed, I saw blond, buzzed hair and sharp cheekbones. Rex. He survived.

I passed the cot he slept in, moving to the end where the senator and padawan rested. Ahsoka turned her head away from the window, a smile of surprise gracing her face when she saw me. It wasn't the reaction I expected, but I rather liked it.

"Kida," she said gently as I approached her cot.

"Hey kid," I smiled back. "How you feeling?"

"Like crap. But I'll manage. Do you remember the clones busting into the bunker?" I shook my head in response. "I don't remember it all, but they said they found you holding me."

I hummed awkwardly. "If we were going to die, I figured you'd like to die being with someone else."

Her big blue eyes watched me closely, both of us aware of Padme's eyes on us. "I don't know why or how, but I can't help this feeling that you somehow kept me alive down there."

"We all shot some battle droids," I offered, remembering what I'd done with the force to keep her alive.

"No. Something else." She pursed her full lips before shaking her head. "It doesn't matter. But whatever it was, I'm grateful for it. Thank you." Perhaps she was more mature than I'd originally given her credit for. At least...she was mature sometimes.

I nodded slowly in response, not confirming or denying anything. Ahsoka seemed okay with that, giving me a smile before looking past my shoulder at the senator.

"I'm glad you're okay," Padme voiced, making me turn. "But you probably shouldn't be up yet."

"I shouldn't even be alive," I responded cheekily. "Yet here we are."

The senator smiled tiredly, moving herself to sit up and regard me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine," I said immediately. Padme pursed her lips at me, but let it slide.

"Thank you for everything you did down there."

I swallowed slowly, my chest falling a bit. "I appreciate that," I started, "but I failed to keep you safe in any way."

"You protected me for as long as you could."

I shook my head. "I really didn't. Senator, I need to ask. Why are you keeping me in your service? You have a perfectly capable security team, not to mention a few jedi who are terribly fond of you."

She didn't miss my implication, but she ignored it for now. "Kida, you've protected me many times."

I blinked, but it was obvious that I disagreed. "It's been a little over six months since I started working for you."

"There will always be attempts on my life."

"And there always has been. So why are you keeping me around?"

Padme regarded me for a few moments. "What's brought this up? Is it because of what the Queen and Captain Typho said? Or is it because you almost died?"

I wouldn't lie, nearly dying in that way had scared me. More than I liked to admit. But I wasn't sure where it was coming from. And then Padme looked at me with an expression of grief and concern...and it clicked.

"Neither," I said finally, glancing down at my hands that curled nervously into the sleeves of my jacket. "My entire life is a risk, so death has always been an inevitable finality for me. And I've never really cared about what other people say or think of me…" I swallowed, slowly meeting the senator's eyes. "When I was younger, I never got attached because...how could a slave ever love her master?"

There was a slight surge in the force as I felt Ahsoka's attention turn my way at the mention of slavery. Rex had woken, listening hesitantly from his cot down the hall. Another presence peaked my interest, too-Windu. He'd entered the hall, brewing with paranoia and frustration at my voice. I could feel his contempt towards my disobedience. I ignored it.

"I don't understand," Padme prodded, shifting uncomfortably to look at me better.

"I allowed myself to get attached with Jango because I thought things would be different." Windu's force signature rippled at the bounty hunter's name. "That was a mistake. I live my life regretting not stepping in. I could have saved him, and now I live with a loss I never could have fathomed before." I shook my head as I swallowed. "I can't allow that to happen again."

"You...haven't lost me," the Naboo senator offered, wisely electing to not comment on my getting attached to her.

"But I nearly did. It made me realize that this isn't just a job for me anymore."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ahsoka tried from behind me. She may have been a jedi, but I felt her own sadness at my potential exit. "You'll try even harder to keep her alive."

"Yes. I would."

"And that's the problem," Padme said, her sorrow turning to anger. "You'll fail one day and I'll die, and you don't want to bear the consequences."

My heart ached at her words, yet I bore their onslaught with my own growing frustration at her implications. She was right, I knew. But I was trying to protect myself. Jango had taught me that. _Choose jobs that are meaningful to you, even if the only meaning is to fill your pockets. But never get attached to your clients. That's how you get hurt...one way or another._

"Yes, Senator." I delivered my words with a bite, not because I meant it, but because she needed to let go. It was easier to leave if someone wanted you to. "I'm being selfish. This job is no longer beneficial to me."

I felt the anger ripple off of both Ahsoka and Padme. "You don't mean that," the Togruta said, clearly hurt. Even though it wasn't directed at her, I knew her furstration was in that she might have been wrong about me. Jedi have so few friends as is.

I swallowed thickly, looking down. I knew she and Windu could feel the insincerity in my words, but Padme couldn't, so I kept going. "Thank you for the job, Senator, but I'm afraid our contract has to come to an end,"

Padme frowned deeply at me, trying to convey anger, but her eyes and mind showed sadness. "So it does," she said shortly before turning her head away from me. The discussion was over. My heart shattered and I knew it rippled through the force to the other force sensitives in the room, but I ignored it, shoving it away until I could forget it was ever there.

I swallowed slowly before turning, giving Ahsoka a nod in parting. Her big eyes were sad, looking me over before casting to the blanket spread across her legs.

"Kida." Padme's voice made me turn. She was sad, her eyes downturned. "I'm sad to see you go."

I cast her the smallest of smiles. "I know." I turned my back to her, knowing that if I looked back again, I'd never leave. I think a part of her knew that my attachment wasn't only to her. As I walked, I saw the faces of clones turning to follow my path, each expressing something different. Anger. Contempt. Sadness. Confusion.

I passed Rex's cot, slowing only slightly as his golden eyes bored into mine. He had a lot of emtions, all mixing and swirling together. His jaw was hard with anger, but his eyes were sad and somewhat lost. For a moment, I saw the little blond boy I'd seen all those years ago on Kamino. Brave and strong, but not yet knowing his purpose. His goals. Perhaps he still didn't really know.

"Captain," I offered, nodding my head. "I'm glad to see you're alright." A flash of memory nearly tripped me up. His arm encircling me and holding me to him as I felt myself slipping away. His cheek pressed against the top of my head. His lips pressing to my forehead. I looked away from him quickly, not wanting to show the emotions that had caught me by surprise.

"You as well," he said back lowly, his voice even, but sad. I nodded, not looking at him. With a deep breath, I walked away, not even glancing at the dark-skinned jedi who stood in the doorway. "Goodbye...Kida," I heard Rex say softly as I left.

I hurried down the halls of the medbay, keeping my head down. The decontamination center was just ahead, likely holding all of my gear.

"Miss Fett," one of the clones said, seeming surprised to see me. I flinched.

"It's Kida, thank you. I'm here for my things."

The clone nodded. "They've all been decontaminated. I just didn't realize you were given leave already."

"Surprising, isn't it?" I said with a fake smile and a shrug. It was almost sad how well I could spit a lie.

The clone plucked a box from the wall, filled with my gear, and slid it through the hatch in the window. "I'm glad you're doing well. There were a lot of us worried about you...considering how bad your condition was."

"I appreciate the concern." I took my things briskly before turning heel. I needed to leave...and soon. I hurried through the halls, ducking into a maintenance closet quickly as I felt Windu's force presence searching for mine.

As I shed the white linens and donned my clothes again, I focused on masking my signature from the prodding jedi. Geared up, I exited swiftly, knowing that the best way to blend in was to act like you belonged.

Then again, maybe that didn't apply when the entire crew was made up of clones.

I was hit with an urge to leave. I couldn't stay any longer and risk my never leaving. Of course, my ship wasn't here...so I'd have to steal one. Maybe it was past time that the Republic had a bounty on me. Sure, most bounty hunters were hunted by the Republic, but I'd played the game incredibly safe.

Until then.

I stepped purposefully into the hangar, knowing that an escape pod would do me no good. Not to mention that I had no way of contacting Apex with my wrist comm broken. I moved towards the X-wings before stopping abruptly. Between all the X-wings laid a white and red star-fighter, a Republic emblem shining on the wing.

I in no way blamed Windu for Jango's death. It was Jango's choice to target Senator Amidala and blatantly join a side in the oncoming war. And it was his choice to join the fight on the ground-one that was riddled with jedi and droids alike.

Yet...Windu _did _kill Jango. I wasn't as angry at him as Boba was...but then again, Boba was mad at everything right now. But one could still have some contempt for the jedi. He _did_ take away the only father I ever knew. Not to mention his constant prodding in the force was annoying at best.

I smirked as I pivoted, heading straight for the unguarded jedi starfighter. Maybe I couldn't avenge Jango, both for the questioning of who I should be going after, as well as if it was the jedi, killing a jedi was neither easy nor without consequence. Still, I could at least steal his starfighter.

I casually walked up the slanted side, eyeing the place an astromech belonged. Well, I didn't have an astromech, but I could function without. The cockpit opened easily at my touch, my body slipping into the seat that had begun to form to the tall jedi. After some adjusting of sitting, the engines whirred to life under my knowing hands, flipping switches and pressing buttons. I'd never been in a jedi starfighter, considering they were exclusively used by jedi...not to mention the fact that they didn't have shields. It didn't seem incredibly smart, but I supposed their tendency to use the force to avoid blasters deemed shields less...necessary.

I disagreed, but the yearning for some type of petty revenge outweighed the need for shields.

I pushed hard on the joystick, the engines surging to life and lifting me from the hangar floor. By this time, the soldiers had begun to realize that something was awry, considering Windu wasn't the one piloting the fighter. I saw some of them contacting the bridge, trying to figure out what was going on. Some lifted their blasters warily at me.

I could feel their uncertainty. I was the adopted daughter of Jango Fett. While I hadn't told many clones, I was sure the story had gotten around. They were brothers. They would talk. Yet, while I was, in a way, related...I was also a bounty hunter that was stealing a jedi's starfighter.

I didn't give them time to respond, piloting the starfighter out of the hangar and into open space. Flicking a few switches brought the hyperspace ring to life, the red circle blinking as it floated upwards in the line of rings. I piloted into it easily, typing in a series of coordinates quickly. I wouldn't make it all the way to Coruscant, nor would it be smart to go straight there. I needed to lay low a while, since they'd be looking for the starfighter.

I'd return it...eventually.

They bridge tried to get through to me on the comms, but I denied them before gently pulling the lever, the hyperspace engines engaging. I finally let myself relax as the stars zipped by me, the computer lighting up with my progress through the galaxy.

As I traveled, I drew my wrist comm from my jacket pocket, examining the shattered surface. With some prying, the screen pulled away to reveal the inner workings, which allowed me to draw out some wires and hook it into the display of the starfighter. It took a moment, but after a few painstaking seconds, the screen came to life with the displays of my wrist comm.

Panning through the options, using the ship's computer, I found my way to the downloaded information from Vindi's notes. There were comments about my apparent resistance to the Blue Shadow virus, as well as notes about my general fitness and abilities. Considering how little the doctor actually saw me do, I was impressed by what he could ascertain from a few glances and blood samples.

Finally, I found my biological makeup. Corellian. Alderaanian. Even some Nabooian. They were all small portions, though. Percentages. I continued looking through the long list of my apparent confused biology. Finally, I found the percentage Vindi had flagged, my eyes widening. It wasn't possible. I understood Windu's confusion now. There was no way for it to be possible, yet my bio readings told a different story. I sat back in the seat as the ship's computer catapulted me through space towards my stop on Mustafar, regarding the screen before me.

Highlighted red by Vindi, bold and foreboding on the screen, was the reason behind the doctor's interest in me, as well as the suspicions of the jedi. I closed my eyes, confused and afraid. Still, even behind my eyelids, I could still see the word, painted in red.

'Sith.'

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I promise, I'm not dead. Just on an amazing vacation in Hawaii after my graduation. Sorry for the absence, but I'll try to post more actively in the future!_

_As per usual, sorry for any typos...these are usually written late at night and/or while intoxicated. And also as per usual, reviews are welcome and invited!_

_-Ryder_


	12. The Scholar

Chapter Twelve: The Scholar

I hadn't been back to Nal Hutta for years. The planet always reminded me of Jango and Boba…

I shifted uncomfortably in the uncomfortable booth of the saloon I'd chosen as my meeting point. It wasn't easy finding someone with an incredible amount of knowledge who also knew how to be discreet. The smarter ones usually liked to show off and spew what they knew, rather than stay quiet about it.

It had taken me a few months to find him, considering he was a bit of a recluse. When I'd heard about the human male, I'd been skeptical, considering his relatively young age. Still, my contacts claimed he specialized in histories of the jedi and sith. I hoped it went beyond the general term for those who followed the dark side of the force.

I'd tried to do some research myself, but considering there were eyes everywhere, especially with the Republic knowing my lineage, I could only do so much without raising suspicion. As far as they knew, I was still oblivious to my Sith background. I liked to keep it that way.

Some eyes cast my way in the saloon, but a hard glare from me sent there gazes turning away again. I was armed, like most of the beings in the bar, but unlike them, I had a reputation. The Oracle. Clean work, every time. Of course, some took to calling me Kida the Killer, too. I didn't really care.

My reputation had taken a bit of a beating after I took the job working for Senator Amidala. My heart twinged a little bit as I thought about it, but a quick swig of whatever liquor the bartender had given me chased that away. It had been a few months since I ended my employment with Padme, so I'd taken more jobs to try and build my reputation back. Still, some people thought I was picking sides in the war, rather than taking a job.

They were wrong, of course. Or at least, I think they were. I didn't really know which side of the war I agreed with. But I knew I agreed with Padme when she asked for peace. What good was a war, anyways?

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I took another drink. I kept tabs on them...on the down-low. Padme was busy working on something about a Privacy Invasion Bill, while the 501st, the last I'd heard, was on Ryloth. I'd been to Ryloth a few times, prior to the war finding its way to the planet. It was a happy place, filled to the brim with culture. The Twi'leks were kind people, though they'd had their own share of bloodshed.

Still, it saddened me that even they couldn't avoid the war.

"Oracle, right?"

I looked up at the male voice, hoping to see the scholar I was meant to meet. Disappointedly, I was met with an armored bounty hunter with a tan wrap around his head. I rolled my eyes, leaning back and spreading out to feign an air of confidence.

"You know my name, Dengar," I said, lifting my cup to my lips again.

"You were the one who was protecting Senator Amidala," he continued, sitting across from me. I peered at him over the edge of my cup, my eyes dark. So he was keeping up this game of taunting...very well, then.

"I didn't invite you to sit," I growled.

"Did you know that Bane took a job on Coruscant?"

I didn't. But I didn't want anyone to think I cared, either. "Did _you_ know I could shoot you dead, right now, and no one would actually care?"

Dengar laughed, leaning forward on the table to look at me. "You wouldn't though. We all know you're too soft." I debated about rising to the challenge, but chose to act uncaring instead. I lifted my eyebrow at him as I took another drink. "No one knows what job he took, but I bet he's going after the Senator." I doubted that.

"How fascinating."

"Yeah...if only you were there to protect her," he prodded, trying to get a rise out of me.

I kept my face placid. It was unlikely Bane was going after her...though I also wouldn't put it past him. "I'm no longer employed by the Senator of Naboo," I voiced calmly, taking another drink. "So she's no longer my concern."

Dengar smirked. "You know Bane, don't you?" I glowered at the bounty hunter. Of course I did. "He's probably trying to get back at you." He lifted his eyebrows, glancing at the _kyr'bes_ symbol painted on my shoulder plate. "Considering your affiliation with Fett."

He was right. I kept my emotions in check, even though I felt a sense of dread. Though, there were thousands of jobs on Coruscant. Millions. What was the likelihood that he was after Padme? "And you're telling me this...why?"

"Don't you want to do something?"

I lifted my eyebrow at him. "I'm getting a strong urge to punch you in the face."

"Come on," Dengar tried, giving me his attempt of a charming smile. He reached across the table and plucked my cup from my hands, moving to take a drink. I scowled and stood abruptly, my fingers trapping his wrist in a vice grip as I pulled him down to the table. Standing above him, my pistol drawn and pressed to the back of his head, he wiggled awkwardly, his face on the table.

"I told you not to mess with her, Dengar," a female voice sounded, my eyes flicking up to see a Zabrak with purple hair and brown eyes.

"Sugi," I greeted, not releasing Dengar.

She sighed, crossing her arms and watching us as the man struggled beneath me to no avail. "Are you going to shoot him?"

"I might."

"I was just-"

"Shut up," Sugi and I both said, silencing him.

"As much as I hate to say it, he's paying me to drop him off somewhere for a job," Sugi sighed. "Unless you want to kill him and take his place, as per the code."

"What code are you following?" I asked with a scoff. "The code says not to kill another hunter."

Sugi shrugged, giving me a smile. "Then fuck the code."

I lifted my eyebrows before finally laughing, shoving Dengar off my table. "Buy me a new drink," I told him, since I spilled mine from his hand when I grabbed him. He seemed pissed off, but made his way towards the bar nonetheless. "Since when do you team up with someone like Dengar?" I asked, giving Sugi a lifted brow.

She rolled her eyes, standing with her hands on her hips as I returned to sitting. "I'm not. He's just paying me."

"What kind of hunter doesn't have his own ship?" I smiled at the Zabrak. She was one of the few bounty hunters I actually enjoyed the company of. While she claimed to disregard the code, she actually had a strict set of rules based on her own honor. She never betrayed a client and certainly never went back on a deal. She was also rather charming and enjoyed the company of Embo, much like I did.

"Embo sends his regards, by the way," she said gently, giving me a small smile. "Though he was sad to miss his bounty. He says you owe him."

"I saved his life," I argued playfully. "But next time I see him, I'll buy him a drink."

Sugi chuckled. "He'll like that. What brings you to Nal Hutta? A job?"

"A contact," I replied allusively. She took the hint. That was another reason I liked her. She didn't pry...too much. "Yourself?"

"A job."

"Where?"

"Felucia. Protecting some farmers from Hondo's prying fingers."

I rolled my eyes. I knew Hondo, as most hunters did. Backstabbing and selfish. Though he threw a good party. "Do you have a good team? He won't be easy to fend off."

Sugi smiled at me. "I'm picking up Embo on my way. I also have Rumi Paramita and Seripas."

"Seripas," I grinned thoughtfully. "I haven't seen him in some time." He was a good hunter-practically the personification of 'tiny people do big things.'

She hummed, changing the topic. "Will I be seeing you on Tatooine any time soon? I know a lot of us miss seeing you in the cantinas of Mos Eisley and Jabba's Palace."

"Soon, I'm sure. Jabba's bound to have something for me to do." I glanced around, knowing that my contact was likely not going to walk over if I was surrounded by bounty hunters. Sugi understood my look.

"Good luck with your contact," she said gently as Dengar brought over another drink. She took it from him and set it on my table. "I'll see you around, Kida."

I gave her a silent nod, casting Dengar a glare as they walked away. Trying to get myself to relax, I leaned back in the chair and sipped my drink, forcing out an air of 'uncaring.'

"Oracle?" This voice was slightly accented, belonging to a thin man whose back was slightly curled, likely from peering over books every day.

"Who's asking?" I replied, peering at him. I could feel his mind racing. He was intelligent. My scholar.

"My name is Veris Hydan. You requested my knowledge...and my discretion."

I smiled slowly. "This way, please." I stood, leaving my drink behind as I led him through the back of the saloon and into the private section I'd secured for the meeting.

"What is it you would like to know?" he asked gently as he entered the room, fidgeting his fingers.

"You seem nervous, Mister Hydan. Do bounty hunters frighten you?"

"Criminals frighten me."

"I assure you that I'm not a criminal," I said gently, but he gave me a look.

"Yes you are. You stole a jedi starfighter."

"I returned it," I joked, before crossing my arms casually. "But you did your research."

He seemed flattered, if only slightly. "It's my job."

I hummed, gesturing for him to sit across from me. "I understand that you specialize in the studies of jedi and sith."

"I do," he replied hesitantly. "But I don't believe I can assist you if you're targeting a jedi. I can't be a part of that. I'm partially funded by the Republic."

I smiled, trying to ease his mind. "I'm not, I assure you. My questions lie within the sith side of your knowledge."

"You'll be pleased to know that they no longer exist." His tone was curt. Final. Apparently he didn't like the topic very much.

"We all know that isn't true," I replied. "Considering the debacle on Naboo all those years ago, as well as the involvement of Dooku in the Clone Wars."

"Some believe Dooku is a good man."

"Perhaps he is, but his powers still lie within the dark side, as you well know."

Hydan resigned himself to that knowledge, nodding slowly. "What would you like to know? Are you trying to hunt what you call a sith?"

"No. What do you know of the species?"

"The species?" He seemed surprised, leaning forward slowly. "They're all but gone."

"Gone?"

"Well yes. They were an ancient race, originating on Korriban. But they've been hybridized with human DNA for centuries, to the point where some don't even hold the original Sith distinctions."

"Which were?" I pressed.

"Red skin, for one," he commented, thinking. "They also had red or yellow eyes and distinct facial appendages like bone spurs or facial beard tentacles."

Well I didn't have any of those. High cheekbones, maybe...but no bone spurs and certainly not red eyes or skin. "How did they breed with humans?"

Hydan thought for a moment. "After the Second Great Schism, where Dark Jedi rose to fight the Jedi order, the remaining Dark Jedi were banished to unknown space, where they eventually found Korriban. These Dark Jedi took over the Sith people and ruled them, thriving off of the natural dark side connection the natives had."

"Were they bad people?" I asked. Hydan seemed curious about my interest in the matter, but continued answering my questions for now.

"No, no I don't think so. They were rather primitive, though, while they existed purely. They were connected to the dark side, but rather sophisticated and advanced in thinking as well. Though they were often violent, warring and sacrificing to their gods. But they were powerful sorcerers."

"Sorcerers?" I asked. "You mean force-wielders?"

"Perhaps," he shrugged. "Some believe so. But they were believed to be capable of making a star go supernova. Do you know of a force-wielder being able to do that?" I shook my head, glancing at my hands. "What is your interest in this, girl?"

"I'm paying you to answer questions, not ask them."

"Perhaps," he responded speculatively. "But I could better answer your questions if I knew their purpose."

I wasn't going to comply so easily. "Please continue. What happened with the Dark Jedi?"

Hydan sighed, but continued. "The Dark Jedi, after years of ruling over the Sith, found ways to merge their DNA using the force and alchemic abilities of the natives. Over time, the profound distinctions of the Sith people began to fade. However, many half breeds still showed some of the physical distinctions, though those that had more Dark Jedi blood could look nearly human."

I nodded, but didn't speak, prodding for the scholar to keep talking.

"This new hybrid became known as Sith Purebloods, though to qualify as one, a person would have to show enough physical traits of a Sith to be identified visually. So, someone such as yourself wouldn't be deemed a Pureblood, though you may have Sith bloodlines."

"Someone like me?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"That is why you called me here, is it not?" he guessed, his mind churning. "You discovered you have Sith blood in your veins."

I said nothing, but I suppose that was answer enough.

"Does the Republic know? The jedi?"

"No," I lied smoothly. "Nor will they be finding out." My voice was dark as I regarded the scholar.

"I must know," he said, brushing my threat off easily as he leaned across the table. "Though you show no physical signs apart from high cheekbones and a strong physique, do you have the other signs?"

"Such as?"

"A connection to the Dark Side of the force?" I breathed slowly through my nose, regarding the scholar. "Perhaps this is why they call you Oracle? You can foresee events?"

"No," I answered curtly. "A connection to the force, yes. But I don't believe it is the dark side."

"You don't believe?"

I swallowed. "There is a balance in the force that is constantly tipping," I said finally. "It shifts between light and dark. One can't exist without the other. So I think people should stay in the middle."

"Do you have training in the force?"

"No."

The man hummed, likely cataloging my words for his notes later. "I wonder what class your relation stems from. Most likely slave."

"Slave?" I hissed through my teeth.

Hydan blanched. "I apologize," he struggled. "I didn't mean to imply…"

I rubbed my forehead tiredly, wishing I hadn't left my drink in the bar. "Why do you think my lineage was a slave?"

The man swallowed thickly. "It's the most likely. There was a significant amount of hybridization within the slave caste. Besides, if you were a descendant of the Massassi-or warriors-you would have physical attributes, most likely. They were rather distinct, not to mention they were far from the most intelligent breed of Sith." He stroked his chin. "Though, your lack of physical attributes could be due to a great deal of muddling through the years. If I could have a blood sample, I could-"

I held up my hand, tapping my wrist comm a few times until my blood sample from Vindi's notes was displayed. "Will this do?"

"Wonderful," he gasped, looking over the data with wide eyes. "You certainly have a lot of human DNA, but despite all the muddling, you seem to be a miracle of nature."

"What do you mean?"

"Well your bloodline, despite all the human exchanges, managed to hit luck of heavy presence of Sith DNA every time. It's almost unbelievable that you don't have any physical traits, the Sith presence is so large."

I breathed slowly, regarding him. "You said that you could tell my class?"

"Race, more likely," he said dismissively as he read my test. My look of confusion caused him to stop for a moment to explain. "The Sith often determined caste by race. The Massassi, which I already mentioned, was one of them. There was also the Zuguruk, or the engineers, as well as-" He stopped, his eyes widening. "The priest class. Kassai."

"What does that mean?"

"Well they were incredibly intelligent, but also ruthless. They were impeccable in their knowledge of the force," he added, gazing at me. "Though their studies wouldn't have passed down to you, perhaps their spectacular connection to the force and the mystic arts did."

"Is there anything I should be concerned about?" I asked finally, sighing lowly.

The scholar shrugged, his interest likely shifting to the potential of studying me. Of course, that would never happen. "Perhaps an inclination to the dark side? And potential retribution from the jedi."

"I've done nothing to deserve that." Aside from the stolen jedi starfighter. But I wasn't lying when I'd said I returned it. I did. About 3 weeks after I stole it.

"Perhaps not," Hydan admitted. "But the dark army that once opposed the jedi in their great war consisted heavily of those with Sith bloodlines. They have reason to be suspicious, especially considering those that remain of the Sith civilization have all but disappeared."

I hummed, nodding slowly. "How would one like me have occured?"

He shrugged. "Time. Dark Jedi merging DNA with Sith...then that hybrid merging with another human. And so forth." The scholar fell silent as he regarded me. "If you would allow me to run some tests, I could better-"

I deactivated my wrist comm, silencing the man as I stood. "Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

Hydan watched me with icy blue eyes. "None that I can tell you without tests."

My fingers drew forth unmarked credits. "For your trouble." I drew out another handful. "And for your silence." He accepted the credits, watching me as I turned abruptly to exit.

"Be careful, Oracle," he called after me. "There are many who, should they learn your lineage, would pay much to hunt you down. There is still much distrust towards anyone affiliated with the word 'sith.'"

I looked over my shoulder at him. "Is that a threat?"

"A warning," he assured. "I'm a scholar, not a fool. I know when one is not to be trifled with."

Despite the grim subject, a small smile curved the corner of my lips. "Wise man." I left the private room and strode straight out of the saloon. The scholar's words had rattled me, despite the fact that knowing was a settling notion. I tried to tell myself that knowing my biology made me no different. As Jango always said, _Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la._

Still, my nerves were aflame with doubt and worry as I crossed the mossy grounds of Nal Hutta towards my ship. Despite my greatest effort, I felt like things had changed.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la - _nobody cares who your father was; only the father you'll be (bloodline doesn't matter; what you do in life matters)


	13. Holocron Heist

**Chapter Thirteen: Holocron Heist**

"You look like you need a drink."

I lifted my eyebrow at the drunk Twi'lek. Before I could even get a snappy word out, Merl cut in from behind the bar I leaned against.

"Beat it, _shabuir,_" he growled over my shoulder before handing me a drink. The Twi'lek scurried away quickly as I turned to lean forward over the bar, taking a long swig of the dark liquid in the cup.

"You spoke Mando'a," I commented with a small smile. "I'm impressed."

Merl merely shrugged at me as he continued to fly out drinks to the pressing customers of my club. "You mumble it enough. I started to catch on a bit."

I raised my brows. "Did Pinky help you?"

"Pinky helped a little."

I laughed, not only because I found it endearing, but because an elderly Weequay saying Pinky with as much sass as Merl used was rather amusing. I leaned back on my stool, letting the man work the bar as he always did. My club was doing well, as usual, but had seen an abrupt increase in clone attendees. They would always give me nods, but I made it obvious that I wasn't about to go party with them. I needed to stay unattached. Despite not going out of my way, I'd heard what they had started to call my club.

"Fett's Place," they called it.

No one seemed to catch on to what they meant apart from the clones, so I let it slide. It was endearing in a way. Still, deep down, I worried that one day Boba would hear about that. It was no secret that I was mentored by Jango, considering I didn't really try to hide my Jaig eyes when in my club, but I preferred Boba didn't add me to his hunting list. I'd prefer not to beat up my little brother.

A group of clones laughed boisterously in the corner, each holding up their glasses as they toasted something. Probably something cliche. Like the Republic. I rolled my eyes in good humor as they cheered and knocked back their drinks.

"You alright, Kida?"

I turned to look at the concerned Weequay who'd finally found a moment of peace at the bar. He spread his arms over its shining surface and stared into my eyes.

"Why do you ask that?"

Merl shrugged. "You haven't been the same since you stopped working for the senator."

"You know why I had to stop that," I sighed. "We've been over this before."

"I know, I know. I just think...maybe it wasn't the right choice."

I watched Merl silently for a long moment before shaking my head and rising from my stool. "I'm not having this conversation." I turned away and walked through my club, many of my patrons giving nods or lifting their glasses to me. I downed most of my drink as I greeted some of my most loyal guests, giving them dazzling smiles and fake laughs.

"Drink with me, Kida," many of them would say. With most, I complied. I had to keep my club up and running, after all. At one table, as I drank with a Bith and a Dug, I heard the boisterous clone table quiet suddenly. My nerves sparked to life as I sensed familiar presences.

"General," one said formally, despite the slight slur of his words.

"At ease, soldier," returned the smooth curved words of Obi-wan Kenobi.

I nearly spit out my drink, coughing wildly. The Bith mumbled at me in his language, asking if I was alright. The music quieted around me as the entire club stared at the jedi.

"I'm fine," I insisted between coughs. "I'm fine."

"It seems you may have drank a bit too much tonight," Kenobi voiced as he walked toward me. I coughed a few more times before casting him a dark glance. My security team, made of two massive Gen'Dais, were slowly moving towards the jedi and his companions, their giant armored hands moving to grip Obi-Wan's shoulders. "I would advise you to release me," he said to no one in particular. Whether it was to me or the Gen'Dai, I couldn't say.

"Stand down," I ordered gently, looking over the jedi's shoulder to see Cody and his men. My security team backed away, but stayed close. I understood. "Please excuse my team," I said slowly. "Down here on the lower levels, we don't have much trust for jedi." I would have added clones, but the patrons of my club had gotten rather used to their presence of late.

Obi-wan hummed, watching me. "I see."

"What brings you to my club?"

"A job."

"Are you looking for someone? If so, don't expect me or my guests to rat anyone out. We have a code."

The jedi hummed again. "Fortunately, I'm looking for you. Is there somewhere more private we could discuss? I have an offer for you."

My mind raced. If the Republic was asking for my help even after what I'd done, it must be serious. "Who has an offer? The Republic?"

"The council, actually."

Windu knew my lineage. Did Kenobi? I kept my expression calm and my emotions on lock down. "Delilah," I said to one of my passing servers-a pretty Mirialan. "Please take the jedi and his companions up to my office. I'll be there shortly."

"Of course, miss," she said, immediately setting down her tray and gesturing for the group to follow her through a back door. I knew that door would lead to an empty hallway that held only a password-protected elevator that led to my office upstairs. Kenobi cast me a backwards glance as he passed through the doorway, suspicion rippling off him in waves.

"Kida," Merl started, but I waved him off, snatching a bottle of ale from behind the counter before heading towards the service door.

The girls were flooding the back rooms, donning new outfits and applying new products to their hair and faces.

"Kida," a few of them greeted as they hurried around.

"Miss Kida, good evening."

"How are you tonight?"

"You look well today."

I gave them all polite nods, but didn't respond. They knew I cared for them. I may have been their boss, but I protected them. That's why so many dancers wanted to work at my club. They wouldn't be touched, as per my policy. And if someone broke that policy, they'd hope they were never born.

I climbed the swirling metal staircase at the end of their hall, sweeping back my hair nervously. Why was I nervous? Since when was someone like me nervous?

I rolled my eyes at myself as the door's security recognized my handprint before opening. Inside, the jedi and clones waited for me. Kenobi stood beside Cody, both of them looking out my one-way glass that displayed the club's main showroom. The floor was smooth and polished, clicking beneath my heeled boots. The walls were a dark gray, only illuminated by the gentle glow of my few wall lamps. I didn't try to hide the displays of Mandalorian armor and various weaponry, since the Republic was already well aware of my affiliation.

I walked casually past the clones, snatching glasses from the polished cabinet before placing it all on my wooden desk that sat before the massive windows. Kenobi turned to watch as I poured out various glasses of the dark liquor, his eyebrow raised.

"Come on," I prodded as the clones hesitated, lifting a glass towards one of the soldiers. "Take off your bucket and try it."

"What is it?" Kenobi asked, lifting a glass to his nose and breathing in the spicy scent.

"_Ne'tra gal._" The interest of the clones peaked at my words, their helmets coming off slowly. The first man accepted my glass with a gentle nod of thanks. Cody didn't hesitate to accept my next glass, immediately taking a long sip of the sweet and spicy black ale.

"_Ne'tra gal,_" Kenobi repeated, his accented tones smoothing off the harsh consonants of old Mando'a. He tried it, seeming to like it.

I sat easily once the glasses were handed out, taking a drink from my own. "So what is it the council wants from me?" I tensed as Kenobi breathed deeply, taking a long drink as I waited for what he may say. I silently requested that the will of the force be in my favor.

"Your knowledge," the jedi answered vaguely.

"About…" I prodded.

"Skywalker's men mentioned that you were acquainted with a bounty hunter called Cad Bane?"

I sighed a slight breath of relief. It wasn't about my heritage. I supposed the scholar was good to his word...and my money. Good. I'd have hated to have to kill him.

"I know him," I said nonchalantly. "What of it?"

"Did you know he was on Coruscant?"

I shrugged. "I'd heard he took a job here. Don't know what it was." Despite my feigned relaxation, I worried for a moment if Padme was alright.

Obi-wan seemed to think for a moment, his gloved hand stroking his beard. "The men of the 501st mentioned you'd have a checkered past with him. Would you be opposed to working against him?"

I paused, my cup touching my lips. My eyes lifted to meet the jedi's. They wanted to hire me to oppose Bane. Interesting. My mouth curled into a smile. "What did he do?"

"Are you opposed to it?"

I allowed myself a drink now. "Of course not. He's a selfish bastard who abides by no code." I rolled my eyes at myself. "Not that I'm actually part of a guild." What could I say? The guilds, while holding their benefits, were sometimes too restrictive in specialities. Besides, my clients came to me personally. Not through the usual network of scum. So who needed a bunch of so-called hotshots breathing over my shoulder, making sure I followed their rules?

Obi-wan regarded me for a moment. "He stole a jedi holocron."

I nearly choked on my ale, coughing violently. "I beg your pardon?" I choked out. The jedi didn't respond as I calmed down. "How in blazes did he get into your temple?"

"That's beside the point," Kenobi dismissed. "We need you to help us get it back."

I leaned back in my chair, thinking. "Why did he take it? It's not like he can use it."

"Precisely. In addition, in order to open a holocron, one needs a kyber crystal."

"Easy. Don't you jedi have them in all of your lightsabers? He'll just steal one. Or snatch one of a black market." I shrugged, thinking. "Or whoever he's doing the job for already has one."

"That's not how they work," Obi-wan sighed, leaning against my desk as he took another drink. "Our holocrons, while they can contain information, are also a means of reading kyber memory crystals. The crystals in our sabers are very different."

"Seems like an impractical way to store information," I mused aloud. "So he needs a crystal. Is he looking for one in particular?"

"Ahsoka caught Bane's accomplice, Cato Parasitti." I lifted my eyebrow, knowing the name. Good for the padawan for besting the shapeshifter. "She mentioned Bolla Ropal."

"Who is?"

"He's a jedi and a keeper of one of our memory crystals."

I regarded the group for a moment. "What does this crystal contain? Why would Bane want it?"

"That doesn't matter."

I hummed, downing the rest of my glass and standing. "It seems you have this all figured out, Kenobi." I brushed past the jedi and clone commander, making my way to the elevator. "Get to your jedi first and catching Bane should be easy."

The jedi sighed as I cast him a wink over my shoulder, electing to not get involved in the war.

"It contains all the names of known force-sensitive children," Obi-wan called finally, his voice grim. "The crystal, I mean."

I stopped, staring at the closed elevator doors. "That sounds serious."

"Bane is working for a dark force," he continued, putting down his glass and walking behind me. "Whether it be Dooku or his master, Bane has the backing of the Separatist army and will be able to track down hundreds of children."

"What would he do with them?" I asked, turning back to look at him. For a brief moment, I wondered if my name was ever on that list.

"I don't know." Obi-wan's face was worried and sad. "But if he gets that holocron, those children are in danger."

I thought for a moment. "How would I help?"

"You know Bane. He may even have a respect for you." I pressed my lips into a line, mulling over the jedi's words. "Anakin and his men have already headed towards the Devaron system, where Cato was last seen. Meet them there. Advise them. Appeal to Bane if you have to. But don't let him get the crystal."

I breathed slowly. "Bane won't take a counter-deal. He's not like that."

"Could you stop him? Despite that?"

"Maybe. He's clever. And he's had time to plan this, so he'll always be one step ahead." I glanced between the clones, seeing their varying expressions. "But I'll do my best."

Obi-wan's face washed with relief, despite trying to hide it. "I knew you'd come around."

"Don't think I'm doing it for free." I tried to keep my voice hard.

"I wouldn't dream of it, dear." He smiled at me. "I'll contact Anakin and tell him you're on your way."

I hummed in agreement, turning heel and opening the display case that held my armor. "Apex," I spoke aloud, the room beeping as the AI came to life in the mechanized room. "Get my ship ready. We have a job."

"Wonderful."

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Shabuir- _extreme insult ('jerk', but much stronger)

_Ne'tra gal- _black ale; sweet, almost spicy black beer

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**As always, thank you for reading. Reviews and PMs are welcome and appreciated.**

**-Ryder**


	14. Bane

Chapter Fourteen: Bane

"Dropping out of hyperspace," Apex announced in the cockpit, my feet up on the dash. I was cleaning my blasters methodically, knowing them inside and out. As the stars stopped speeding by and my ship slowed, I was shocked at the scene before me. My blasters flew to the ground as I gripped my joysticks and yanked them upwards to avoid fire.

A single Republic Star Destroyer was engaging with a small fleet of Separatist ships, my own vessel having emerged right between them.

"Kriff!" I yelled to the empty cockpit as I maneuvered between the blaster fire, my wings practically scraping the edge of the Separatist frigate I dodged. With a fast slap of my hand, my communications opened to the Republic ship. "Opening up the doors would be mighty polite," I called into the open channel.

"Securing the link now," Apex spoke smoothly as he worked his magic.

"Kida." I recognized Skywalker's voice through the comm. "Nice of you to drop in."

I grinned, despite having to dodge another stream of blasts. "Well, you know," I grunted as I yanked the joysticks again. "My invitation got delayed on the HoloNet." The jedi chuckled, which I found rather fascinating. I'd heard about Skywalker's skill in battle, but never actually seen it. I'd lie if I said that the performance of his ship was anything less than impressive. Not to mention that he managed to joke easily-clearly free of any stress-as he faced down a fleet.

"General," another voice chimed in, sounding further from the comm. "We're receiving an urgent transmission from the planet."

"I'll be right there. Kida," Skywalker spoke to me now. "The doors will be open. Come to the bridge when you get in."

"Aye aye," I said, cutting of the comms and focusing on getting out of the firing line and onto the ship. As I raised above the Destroyer, I saw the bay doors opening, as Skywalker had promised. Behind me, another Separatist ship broke apart under fire.

Dozens of clone eyes were cast my way as I landed my dark green shuttle and sauntered out. "Apex," I said under my breath to the comm in my ear. "Shut it down."

"Yes miss." The access ramp lifted immediately as I stepped off it, my shuttle locking down entirely. It wasn't that I thought anyone would take anything. It was more that I knew both Jango and Boba. They were curious souls. And so were the clones.

"Miss Kida," a clone in 501st blue greeted, giving me a salute.

"Kida's fine," I responded. "I'm assuming you're bringing me to the bridge?" He nodded in return, leading me through the varying hallways until I entered through a large door.

"Kida," Skywalker greeted.

"Skywalker. So what's your news on Bane?"

"He's captured Master Ropal already. We're just trying to figure out which ship he's on."

I hummed at his response, the glances from the room not going unnoticed. Ahsoka entered, but she did her best to keep her gaze from mine. I didn't really blame her. I wounded her when I left. For a moment, as my own heart panged, I remembered why I'd left. Still, money was money.

And I wasn't doing this for her or Padme or anyone...I was doing it to protect innocent kids.

I walked to stand behind where Skywalker looked out of the viewports, my eyes scanning the equipment in the room. I cleared my throat as I stepped to a particular monitor to my right, tapping the screen to draw attention to one of the dots that was turning away from the battle zone.

"General," a voice said beside me. "A Separatist command ship is fleeing the battle." The man had a gray uniform, perfectly combed hair, and a brown mustache. An admiral.

"That's Bane," I announced, watching the trooper bring up a visual of the fleeing ship.

"Do you think they have Master Ropal on board as a prisoner?" Ahsoka asked, standing beside me and the approaching Skywalker.

"I'm sure of it," her master said gently to her before turning to the mustached man. "Admiral, intercept them before they can jump to hyperspace. I'll ready the troops for boarding."

The admiral looked shocked. "Boarding? We have no boarding craft."

My eyebrows lifted. "Why not?" I asked the room, but the admiral seemed intent on ignoring me.

"We were prepared to land on the planet. Not to board another ship." Huh. Maybe he didn't mean to answer my question, but he did anyways. "You can't be serious."

My arms crossed immediately at the admiral's sass. Sure, he was high-ranking. But surely Skywalker had proven his worth enough times in the war by then.

"I am, Admiral," the jedi said smugly, seeming more amused than irked at the man's comments. "Thank you for your opinion. Now target their hyperdrive. We don't want them getting away."

The admiral immediately set about organizing the bridge to obey Skywalker's order, the jedi turning and exiting the bridge.

"Glad I came up only to walk back down," I grumbled.

To my surprise, Skywalker chuckled. "Don't worry about Admiral Yularen, by the way."

I lifted my eyebrow as I fell into step with the two jedi. "Why would I?"

He shrugged. "You seemed miffed at him ignoring you."

"I guess it wasn't polite. But it's not the first time I've been treated that way." Skywalker cast me a questioning look, but I just gesturing to myself. "Tis a symptom of the trade."

We walked in silence for a while, but I could feel their minds reeling. Skywalker's with a plan to board Bane's ship. And Ahsoka's with a confusion on how to act towards me. My own mind turned with my own nagging curiosity. I wanted to ask...but I needed to avoid further attachment. Better to leave the question in my mind than to-

"How's Padme?" Dammit.

Skywalker smiled slightly and I felt the small brush of his affection in the force. How in the force did they hide their romance? "Senator Amidala is doing well."

"No thanks to you," Ahsoka grumbled to herself, but she knew full well we could hear. Skywalker glanced at his padawan with a disapproving look, but I sighed.

"She has a point," I admitted. "Still, I thought as jedi that you would understand a need to not make attachments." Of course, I _was_ talking to two jedi who I openly knew had a _lot_ of attachments.

"I know," Anakin responded. "Besides, I think she was keeping you around for your company more than anything else, by the end."

I allowed myself to chuckle. "Why waste Republic credits, right?" It was silent again for a second before Skywalker spoke again.

"She does miss you, though. Even if she doesn't need you anymore. We all do, actually." The jedi smiled at me. "It's nice to have you around again."

I surprised myself with my own natural smile. "Yeah, well...I missed you guys too. And I won't lie, I'm excited to finally actually see you fight, rather than send in your padawan to do all your work."

Finally, Ahsoka laughed. I grinned at her as she finally met my gaze, giving me a little nod.

"Alright alright," Skywalker calmed us as we reached the hangar. Clones filled the area, but the presence of one in particular made my senses peak.

I fell into step with Ahsoka behind Anakin, giving her a nudge with my shoulder. "I heard you took down Cato Parasitti. That's pretty badass."

Despite herself, she grinned, her montrals darkening slightly as she blushed at my praise. "Well, it wasn't enough to stop Bane."

"Maybe not. But it sent us in the right direction."

She didn't say anything as we approached a group of clones, but I could feel that she appreciated my words. Standing at the front of the group, clad in his blue-painted armor, was Rex. I wanted to keep my gaze away, but I could feel his stare from behind his visor. I looked up, fighting away my own blossoming of emotions as I regarded his tall stance. I wasn't sure what terms we'd parted on. Was he like Padme and sad that I'd left? Did he miss me like she did? Or was he like Ahsoka and frustrated that I'd left when he'd only just started to get to know me? Or was he something else entirely? Was he angry with me for not serving the Republic as he did? For not assessing the apparent feelings that floated between us?

I shook away my thoughts as we approached, the clone captain addressing the jedi.

"I've rounded up three brigades, sir," he said formally, his hands clasped behind his back. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to board a Separatist frigate," Skywalker announced, his lips curling in a smile. "Rescue Master Ropal and recover an archive holocron."

"We have no assault craft, sir," Rex hesitantly responded. "Only a couple of fighters and the Twilight." I cast my eyes to Rex's side quickly, seeing another clone I recognized. Denal. His eyes were on me. I gave him a small nod in greeting, which he returned rather discreetly.

Looking back to Skywalker, I saw him cross his arms and glare at Rex. "Waiting for orders, sir," the captain said quickly, straightening up. My eyebrow lifted. I'd rarely seen Rex like that.

"And the plan is?" Ahsoka asked finally, unafraid to defy her master. Anakin gave her the same look, but it didn't work on her. "Just curious," she followed defensively.

I watched as Skywalker looked around the hangar, the wheels in his mind turning. So the answer was that he was still working on a plan. I followed his line of sight, spying walkers. Hmmm…

"I came down to see if I could be of any help, General Skywalker," Admiral Yularen spoke as he walked towards our group.

"Actually, you can," Anakin grinned. "Activate those walkers, Admiral." I let out an audible huff of laughter, shaking my head. It was crazy...but pretty damned smart, too.

"You are _not_ thinking of using those to transport the clones to that frigate," Yularen said, his voice almost tired.

"Well they are pressurized," Ahsoka mused.

"And," Rex jumped in. "They're equipped with magnetic feet." He hummed in approval. "Good call."

"Master," Ahsoka smiled. "You're a genius."

"Those walkers are designed for terrain, not space," the admiral argued.

"Well," I breathed, activating my mask and goggles, my voice becoming automated through the filters. "Now they're for space."

"Rex, load 'em up." Anakin took off towards the walkers, calling over his shoulder to his padawan. "Let's go, Snips." Ahsoka chased after her master immediately, while Rex turned to his men and shouted orders.

"Execute Battalion, take AT-AT 300. Carnivore Battalion, walker 773. Let's go!" The clones took off after their captain, a nudge hitting my elbow.

I turned to see Denal. "Nice to see you again, Kida," he voiced. "Are you joining for the mission?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I ran beside him, watching as he made his way into one of the walkers.

"You coming?" he asked, looking at me over his shoulder as the walkers activated.

"I don't like being in machines I'm not driving," I grinned at him, climbing my way to the top beside a few other clones. To my right, the jedi were also on top of their walker. On my left, Rex and a few of his men mirrored them.

The walkers were moved into place above the hatch, a mechanical arm latching to the top next to where I stood. The jedi donned space walk gear, steadying themselves on their walkers.

"You sure you want to be out for this part?" Skywalker called, partially concerned and partially teasing.

"And let you show off without me?" I called back, hands resting on my blasters. "Dream on."

Ray shields rose around us to protect the hangar as the hatch opened, depressurizing the room.

"Depressurization detected," Apex sounded.

"I noticed," I returned. "Activate temporary oxygen supply."

"Alright men," Skywalker called to the brigades. "Your helmets won't hold for long out here so let's make this a quick one." He received a wave of approving yells before the latches disengaged, the three walkers falling slowly through space towards the disabled Separatist ship.

I braced myself as the magnetic feet pulled us down, the walkers jostling slightly as they made contact. Immediately, they were firing with their cannons, the droids taking only moments to respond. I opened fire with my pistols, picking off smaller droids while the cannons handled the coming vulture droids.

Beside me, the jedi leapt from their walker, soaring through the air before taking out a series of vulture droids. Their sabers sliced through the metal like Nabooian pears.

"I need to get one of those," I mumbled, earning an unexpected chuckle from the clones beside me. I gave them all a nod before leading them off the walker and into a closer fight. It didn't take long for our forces to overwhelm the droids. For a moment, I wondered why the Republic was losing the war, considering how easy this was.

But then, one had to consider that while the droids were certainly stupid...there was an outrageous number of them.

"R2," Skywalker called, the astromech immediately drifting over to an access port. It took him only a few turns before the hatch opened easily.

Smart droid. I understood Skywalker's apparent attachment to him now. A chuckled lowly to myself as I followed the jedi into the ship. Skywalker was one hell of a jedi...but he certainly broke their rules a lot.

The hatch closed behind me, the jedi removing their space-walk suits. "This way," Skywalker voiced as his men gathered. "To the bridge."

"Bane won't be on the bridge," I called, but no one listened. I rolled my eyes, following them anyways as we wreaked havoc through the ship, drawing a beeline to the bridge. They burst through the doors as I sighed, holstering my pistols and walking in easily.

"Don't shoot!" a frightened battle droid called. "I'm not the commander! He-He's the commander." It pointed to a droid beside him, which a clone quickly took out, to my amusement. I leaned casually against the railing as the clones and jedi cleared the room, regarding the last droid with mirth. "Guess I'm the commander now," it said sadly before being shot by a clone.

I grinned, letting out a low chuckle.

"You were helpful," Anakin grumbled, seeing my stance at the side of the bridge.

I shrugged at him. "Hey, I tried to be helpful when I told you he wouldn't be here, but no one listened. You had the destruction part handled," I joked darkly. "I was just trying to be the thinker here."

Anakin scowled at me. "R2, see if you can find Master Ropal." The droid worked on an access port, but I sighed lowly, my eyes downcast.

"Your friend is dead," I said gently. Ahsoka cast me a look, her brow furrowed.

A hologram appeared above R2 as he accessed the memory banks. "One authentic jedi holocron," Bane's recording voiced. "And the memory crystal I was after."

"Oh no," Ahsoka said. "He has both pieces now."

"Rex, send a squad," Anakin ordered. "Lock down the hangar bay and destroy all the escape pods. No one gets off this ship."

"Yes sir."

"R2," Ahsoka said, her worry rippling off her in waves. "You have to find Master Ropal. Hurry!"

I glanced around the room, eyeing the control panels. "I already told you, Ahsoka," I started, the entire ship rumbling suddenly as an explosion sounded.

"What was that?" Rex asked openly as he and his men stopped at the doorway. The ship continued to rumble, all of us floundering for a foothold.

"General Skywalker," Yularen's voice came through the comms. "One of the engines on that frigate has exploded. I caution you to avoid the aft section."

"How much damage is there?" Anakin asked, glancing around the room, eyeing me as I scanned over all the displays.

"I suggest immediate evacuation," the admiral advised

Skywalker sighed. "Not until we get what we came for."

R2 beeped, Ahsoka smiling as he pulled up a map of the cell block, a red dot blinking where the jedi master was being held.

The group moved to run off, but I called after them. "We need to be careful. Bane isn't someone to underestimate. Everything he's done is on purpose."

"What do you mean?" Skywalker asked, his voice hard. Behind him, I could sense the grim feelings of both Rex and Ahsoka.

"I know Bane. He triggered the self destruct," I said, gesturing to a panel behind me. "But no escape pods have gone off. He's not running for a reason."

"Well at least he's not a coward," Rex growled.

"He _is_ a coward," I argued, his frustration with me clearly rippling through the force. So he wasn't happy with my leaving. Wonderful. "He's not running because he needs something. And I'm willing to bet it's one of you." I pointed to Anakin and Ahsoka.

"He has Master Ropal," Ahsoka responded quickly. "And we need to find him."

"Right," Skywalker said, nodding his head at me. "Walk and talk, kid, let's go." I sighed deeply, but followed the group as we raced to the cell blocks.

"Anakin," I said gently as we stopped, the group searching the area for droids. "Your friend is likely gone. I'm sorry. But Bane is setting a trap for you. He needs you to open the holocron for him, I know it."

"How do you-"

"Master!" Ahsoka's despaired call turned our heads to where she stood down the hall. She had opened a cell door, her face horrified. "I found him."

Skywalker cast me a shocked glance before racing to his padawan's side. He looked sad. "Rex," he said softly. "Have some men take Master Ropal back to the Resolute."

"We might not be able to find the holocron in time, Master," Ahsoka said sadly. "But if it's destroyed with the ship, Nute Gunray won't get it either."

"Maybe," her master breathed. "But I'd rather return it to the library personally."

"Besides," I chimed in as a few clones entered the cell. "Bane won't die on this ship. He's slimy like that." The group seemed skeptical. "Trust me," I pushed. "I've tried to kill him myself before and it's pretty hard to keep me from killing someone."

The ship shook again, the lights going out. I glanced up, my mind racing. What was he planning?

"Come on, R2," Ahsoka said lowly. The droid turned on his flashlight, leading the group. I followed in the darkness, my night vision activating in my goggles.

"How did you know?" Anakin asked softly as we walked. While the conversation was between us, all ears were turned our way.

"It's like I said," I explained tiredly. "I know Bane. He's ruthless."

He hummed gently. "So what else should I know?"

"He needs you to open read the crystal. He's setting a trap." R2 let out a series of beeps as we rounded a corner.

"R2 says we're close," Anakin translated for the group. "Stay sharp."

"Bane is a bit of a control freak and he thinks of everything," I chimed in. "He likely has full control of this ship via his wrist gauntlet."

"Then we'll be careful," Ahsoka mumbled, her teeth teasing her lip nervously.

Behind us, I heard a sharp thunk, followed by a sound I'd only rarely heard. A clone...yelling 'yow.' I turned, my eyebrow raised as I saw Rex turn to his men, standing suspiciously close to a low-hanging pipe.

"Switch to night vision," he ordered. They all obeyed while I let out a small, amused chuckle, despite myself.

R2 was letting out low beeps of nerves. I liked the droid. He reminded me of Apex, in a less aggressive way, of course.

A figure raced across our path, flashing in and out of the droid's flashlight.

"There!" Anakin exclaimed, leading the group racing down the hall. We chased after Bane as he opened a door.

"Careful, Skywalker," I warned as I ran beside him. "He's corralling us to his trap." The jedi understood, but what were we supposed to do other than spring it?

The door opened to a large hangar, cloaked in darkness. The lights flickered back to life, revealing a small army of droids, Bane standing before them. He looked rather smug.

"Welcome, jedi," he announced. "We've been expecting you." His tone was rather business-like. Always to the point… "Kida," he added, glancing at me below his wide-brimmed hat. "You're a welcome surprise."

"I can't say it's mutual," I growled back, aiming my pistols at him as our group stood silently.

Bane cast me a dark grin before drawing his own blaster. "Kill them!" he ordered, the droids immediately opening fire. We returned it, the jedi racing forward as the sharp sounds of Bane's guns echoed off the walls. "Let's make this a bit more interesting," the bounty hunter said with a chuckle, turning to his gauntlet.

I watched him closely from behind the jedi, seeing his heels turn slightly before he said, "Lock down!"

"No gravity!" I yelled in warning a split second before Bane deactivated it. We lifted into the air, the separatist forces still advancing as easily as before.

"Magnetics," Denal said in the air beside me. "You were trained for this!" His words seemed to inspire his men, but it didn't apply to me. Around me, whatever clone could reach a surface was attaching his boots to it.

I shot off a few blasts before aiming my own wrist gauntlet at the ground, a grapple firing from it to attach to the ground. I pulled myself down, hooking the cord to my belt to keep me hovering a few inches off the ground. I wouldn't have much mobility, but I could dodge side to side at least.

"R2," Ahsoka yelled to the astromech as she blocked blaster fire in the air. "Turn the gravity back on!" The little droid rocketed off it try and help.

I kept firing in the fight, my eyes switching between Bane's confident stance and the massive cannon shells that lined the hangar walls. As I thought about the danger of them, a clone magnetized to the ceiling blasted a droid into one of the holding pins, releasing a shell. It floated through the battlefield, Rex spying it, too.

"Check your fire!" he warned to his men. "Hit one of those shells and this fight is over for all of us!"

Denal grappled to the ground beside me, joining as we worked to whittle down the onslaught of droids. Anakin and Ahsoka were behind Bane, taking out his forces. I watched as the Duros dodged my fire and repeatedly shot down clones.

"Skywalker!" I yelled, not wanting to let Bane pick off more troops. "Focus on Bane, not the droids!"

The jedi turned and gave me a look, but proceeded to pursue Bane nonetheless. In moments, he was behind the bounty hunter, blocking one of his shots and dealing him a hard kick to the chin.

Finally. He deserved that and more.

The holocron floated from Bane's grasp, Anakin reaching for it, when the gravity reengaged. Everyone fell hard to the floor. I ripped the cable from my belt, seeing the clones, jedi, and bounty hunter all sprawled on the ground. Racing forward, Bane snatched up the holocron, moving to draw his pistol again.

I swept down, kicking out the back of his knees. Of course, he was far from an inexperienced fighter, easily rounding to punch at my face. I blocked him, dealing one back that I'd been longing to do for a long time. Behind him, as I grappled with Bane for the holocron, Anakin found his feet. My eyes flicked to see the jedi rise, Bane taking the moment to pistol whip my cheek.

Thankfully, the mask I still wore took most of the hit, flying off my face under the impact in order to try and brush the strike off. Still...my brain was pretty rattled as I stumbled sideways.

While I struggled to refocus my vision, Bane fired at Skywalker, who easily blocked it, before racing through the clones and back through the door we entered from. On his way, he fired up at the clone still magnetically locked to the ceiling, cracking the metal and sending him pungling down. Anakin caught him with the force as Bane raced out.

"I'll get him, Master," Ahsoka yelled as she rushed past us to pursue the Duros.

I opened my mouth to warn her as I wiped the blood from my split cheek and ran after her, but Anakin beat me to it. "Ahsoka, wait!" he cried, still preoccupied with bringing the clone to the ground safely. "It's a trap!"

He followed me, Bane casting a sly smile over his shoulder to me before pressing a button on his gauntlet.

"Ahsoka wait!" Anakin cried as he gained on me, using the force to push him. The door began to close in front of me. "We'll take him together!"

It was too small of an opening when I reached it, watching the young Togruta round the corner after Bane. Skywalker appeared beside me as it closed, immediately shoving his lightsaber into the door. I turned and watched our backs, taking out droids with the clones.

A battle droid fell, shooting the fallen cannon shell directly. It erupted, sending the clones closest to it hurtling backwards. The ceiling began to cave, crushing the droids.

"Skywalker!" I yelled, making him turn to see the danger. I backed towards the door to be beside him as he raised his hands above his head. The ceiling turned to debris as it fell towards us swiftly, and while the jedi was able to slow it slightly so it didn't crush me immediately, he couldn't stop how much it damned hurt.

We both fell to the ground, debris pushing on our backs as my head took yet another hard hit. As my vision grew fuzzy yet again, I reached out in the force to find both Skywalker and Rex alive. Good.

It was my last thought before I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**As always, thank you to my readers/reviewers. Your comments are always welcome and appreciated. **

**Now some answers to some questions from a wonderful reviewer:**

"I'd have thought Cody to be a bit more of a stiff no? Or is it because of Kira's history he's easy around her?  
And if possible to answer this spoiler-free, what will take a bigger role, Kira's connection to Fett or her Sith ancestry?"

**Psst... it's 'Kida!'**

**I elected to make Cody a bit less stiff around Kida because of how well she interacts with the clones, as well as her connection to Jango. In addition, clones are usually somewhat ignored by a lot of people (electing to focus on the jedi present) so they respect her for offering it to them, too. Finally, _net'ra gal _(or black ale) is a fan favorite of Mandalorian warriors. **

**As far as the spoiler-free answer, both Kida's Sith ancestry and connection to Fett will play roles in the story...rather equally actually. She's got a pretty in-depth story to tackle here so let's do this thing.**

**-Ryder**


	15. Spring the Trap

Chapter Fifteen: Spring the Trap

"Wake up, _ad'ika_. It's not yet your time."

I opened my eyes with a start, met with a pounding in my head and a weight on my back. Turning my head slightly revealed the debris I was trapped beneath, as well as the dark robes of the equally as trapped jedi beside me. He hadn't come to yet.

"Skywalker," I tried, groaning under the pressure on my chest. "Skywalker, wake up." I couldn't reach out and hit him, my arms pinned by the debris. "Anakin!"

His eyes opened, his fist immediately clenching in a surge of power. The weight lifted from me as he stood, casually throwing the heavy debris away with the force. Kriff, was he powerful.

"You alright?" he asked, looking around quickly before offering me his hand.

I accepted it, giving him a non committal nod and groaning. "Peachy."

"General Skywalker!" Both of our heads turned to Rex's voice, somewhere past a wall of debris and scattered cannon shells. "Can you hear me? Kida? Are you alright in there?" My chest fluttered when he said my name with such worry. Did he mean to sound like that? Or was it just the buzzing in my head?

I tossed up the chest fluttering to after-effects of the bone-crushing debris I'd been stuck under.

"Yeah, we're alright," Anakin called back as he hurried to the wall, pulling a piece away to give us a line of sight. Rex stood a good distance away, surrounded by his own piles of debris, but looking unharmed. "Get back to the hangar," Skywalker ordered. "Find a transport but wait for us as long as you can."

"We're on it, sir," came the captain's muffled reply.

"Ahsoka." I watched Anakin's face contort with worry as he attempted to contact her with the comms. "Do you copy?"

"He's set his trap," I voiced when the padawan didn't respond. He looked at me, struggling to hide his concern. I chose to ease it. "She's alive," I assured him. "This wouldn't work if she wasn't." A series of explosions shook the ship, both of us tensing as the ceiling shuddered again. "We should get moving."

Right on cue, Admiral Yularen's voice sounded through the comms. "There's a power surge heading toward the bridge. If you're there, get out immediately. You must abandon your mission."

I sighed, glancing up as Skywalker lifted his wrist comm to his mouth. "I...don't have the holocron memory. And...I seemed to have misplaced my padawan."

"The ship is tearing itself apart!"

"Move off to a safe distance, Admiral," Anakin advised, casting me a mildly amused expression. "And await my signal for evacuation." The jedi signed off as I failed to suppress a pained chuckle. "What?" he asked as he returned to cutting through the door.

"Your admiral is going to get an ulcer because of you."

"Maybe he should stop worrying so much and trust me," he returned, smirking as he successfully cut a way through the door. I followed him through, wiping the blood from my cheek again. "Are you alright for this?"

"I'm always alright to kick Bane's ass."

Anakin chuckled, casting me a look as we hurried down the halls. "What should I be expecting?" he asked finally, his tone darker.

"A trap, for starters." We rounded a corner, eyes scanning for droids. "He's going to use Ahsoka against you. Use your bond to force you to open the holocron for him."

"Or I could just kill him and walk away with both Ahsoka and the memory crystal."

I rolled my eyes. "He's smarter than that." The jedi slowed for a moment, his expression darkening as he closed his eyes. "Hey," I started, concerned. "We're going to get Ahsoka out…"

"She's in pain," he growled, not trying to hide his anger and fear. "He's torturing her."

I pressed my lips into a line. "Then let's spring the trap."

I followed after the jedi as we neared where Bane was camping out, Ahsoka's pain clear through the force now that I was looking for it. I did my best to push it away and focus, but it turns out, I didn't really need it.

We rounded the last corner to find three battle droids outside of Bane's hideaway. Anakin walked forward casually, igniting his saber as the droids panicked.

"You said we'd be safe back here!" one accused the other, racing to the door.

"Come on," another encouraged. "There's three of us and only two of them."

"It won't matter," the third groaned before Anakin sliced them both up.

"Sir," the first said into the comms unit. "A jedi is coming. He looks very unhappy." Anakin took him out too as I rolled my eyes behind him, not even having drawn my guns.

"What am I? Bantha fodder?" I joked at the droid not mentioning me.

Anakin cast me a glance before the door opened before him. "You have nowhere left to run, bounty hunter." The way he spit Bane's profession made me look at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Easy," I said lowly, drawing my own blasters. Beside Bane, two super battle droids turned and raised their arm cannons. Behind the three of them, trapped within a ray shield, was Ahsoka. She was bound with cuffs made for force-users, an airlock door behind her.

Uh oh.

"Let me worry about that, jedi," Bane gloated, lifting his gauntlet to show the room. "If I activate this control, the outside airlock will open and she will be sucked out into oblivion. Do you think you can kill me and then save her before she's pulled out into space?"

"Probably," I growled, lifting my pistols to aim at the Duros.

Bane ignored me. "It's a horrible way to die," he pushed. "Besides, isn't negotiation the jedi way?"

"I'm not a jedi, and neither are you. You won't let her go at the end of this," I tried again, Anakin taking a confident step forward with me.

Bane growled at me. "Right. So what use are you to me?" A nod of his head and one of the super battle droids fired at me. I didn't even have time to dodge, the blast hitting me square in the chest and rocketing me backwards into the wall. My Mandalorian armor took the brunt, only my skin burning at the edges of the metal, but kriff, did it hurt.

Skywalker made a move to attack, but stopped immediately as Bane lifted his gauntlet again. "Careful," the Duros warned. "My patience is wearing thin."

"What do you want?" Skywalker asked finally, sheathing his lightsaber.

"This holocron carries information I've been paid to collect. I can't unlock it," Bane smiled. "But you can. The last jedi who had it, wouldn't open it." I watched carefully from where I leaned against the wall as the droids took steps towards the jedi. "I hope you don't make the same mistake."

Anakin looked past the bounty hunter to see Ahsoka's fearful face. He turned to me, but I gave him no sign of which side I weighed on. We both knew what he'd do. He shook his head at me, signalling to not leap up and fire off my weapons like a madwoman.

That was a wise call of course, but I was certainly disappointed.

"We don't have much time," Bane pressed, irritated. "Hurry it up, jedi, or she dies!"

"No, Master," Ahsoka argued from behind the ray shield. "Don't do it!"

Anakin sighed, closing his eyes. "I can't let you die, Ahsoka."

"Master, no!"

Anakin rolled his lightsaber to the Duros' feet. "We'll deal with the holocron later."

"How touching," Bane mocked. Anakin's gaze glanced my way, the bounty hunter noticing that I was still very much awake and very much armed. "I thought I mentioned not having a use for you." He lifted his blaster, but Anakin protested.

"I'm doing what you asked. Leave her alone."

Bane smiled at the jedi. "You think I have no reason to kill her? She's tried to kill me before," he chuckled darkly. "I have respect for her, but she's my highest risk on this mission. Can't have that, can we?"

He fired, the blaster letting off its high-pitched screech as it sent a bolt my way. I took it in the chest again, the power of it rolling me over to my side. Yeah, it hurt like hell itself, but I didn't cry out or move.

"No!" Ahsoka cried from behind the shield.

I would have turned and shot Bane right back, but I felt Anakin pressing on my mind quietly. He could feel that I was alive. Hurting, but alive. He wanted me to stay that way. _Don't move_, I felt his mind press to mine. _Time this right._

I listened, staying still and turned away from the group on the ground, watching with my feelings rather than my eyes. Bane seemed satisfied with my supposed death, Ahsoka's sorrow practically blinding me from the proceedings of the room.

Skywalker knelt in the center, the holocron before him. The entire force signature of the room rippled as he concentrated, the holocron lifting easily and separating in an elaborate ritual I couldn't begin to understand.

"Now I will combine this holocron with the memory crystal I acquired from your dead jedi friend," Bane spoke allowed, dropping the crystal into the mechanism. Despite my eyes being closed, I rolled them. He just _had_ to gloat and rub it in, didn't he? That was one of the reasons Jango always thought he was unprofessional. A good hunter, sure. Spectacular, even. But a real _shabuir._

Anakin finished, Bane lifting the combined mechanism in the air happily. "My employers will be most pleased."

I felt Skywalker's gentle push of '_now.'_ He reached out, force pulling both his and Ahsoka's lightsabers from Bane's pack. He ignited them and fought the battle droids as they opened fire. I rolled painfully, turning over to fire at both them and Bane. The airlock opened at Bane's command, Ahsoka letting out a yell as she grabbed frantically at the walling to keep herself from being sucked out.

Without warning, Anakin force pushed a piece of the droids into the control panel, disengaging the ray shield, sucking us all towards it.

"Kriff," I yelled, holding the wall beside me as Anakin leapt towards Ahsoka. Bane's rocket boots engaged, the bounty hunter turning to escape. I lifted my blaster against the pull of the airlock, shooting out one of his boots. He stuttered in the air, making it through the closing door, but smacking a wall damned hard. Good.

"Kida!" Anakin's voice made me turn as Ahsoka fell from where she held the wall, her master catching her desperately. I let go, letting myself fall straight to the control panel and close the airlock.

We fell to the ground, my body officially hurting. The jedi were up in a moment, Anakin freeing his padawan of her binders.

"Are you alright?" she asked as I pulled myself up from the ground.

"I'll be fine," I groaned, holding an arm around my throbbing chest. Again, no bolts actually hit my body, but the burns on my skin would smart for a while, not to mention the distributed force likely bruised, or even cracked, a few ribs. One thing was for certain, my job was never a dull endeavor.

"Come on," Skywalker said, leading us racing from the room and after Bane. "Rex," he yelled into his comm. "I hope you found us a ride off this bucket."

"We've got to leave now," came the captain's response. "The reactor's gonna blow. We cannot wait!"

"You'll have to," Skywalker responded, much to my dismay. "I'm going after that bounty hunter. I'd have argued, since I would have just _really_ liked to sit down, but I was literally hired to help stop Bane.

Thankfully, Ahsoka did it for me.

"Master, wait!" she called, stopping in her tracks. I slowed beside her, breathing heavily through the soreness of my body. "Stop! This is the way to the hangar. We must get off the ship now!" Her tone was surprisingly stern.

"I can't let Bane get away," her master responded, determined.

"Patience!" she yelled before quieting. "Master...patience."

He thought for a moment before offering her a half-smile. Pride, maybe. "You're right." He turned back, joining us as we made our way towards our escape. We raced into the hangar as the clones were boarding a shuttle, Rex waving from the gangway. We ran towards it, my eyes lifting as Denal grappled with Bane on a catwalk before finally shooting the bounty hunter, his body toppling over the railing and to the ground of the hangar.

"Come on, come on!" Rex yelled, spurring me back into boarding the ship. We lifted off the ground, Anakin helping Denal board.

"Trooper," the jedi said, guiding the clone in. "Did you get the holocron?"

"No, sir."

"I'll get it, Master," Ahsoka offered, but Anakin waved her off.

"No time. Rex, get us out of here."

The gangway lifted, my back slumping against the wall in pain as we raced away from the exploding frigate. Ahsoka sighed at losing the holocron, but my eyes were focused on Denal. He was gripping his arm painfully. But that wasn't my concern.

"You alright there, bud?" I tried.

He didn't respond, only giving me a silent nod.

"Well," Ahsoka lamented. "It looks like the holocron was destroyed. But at least the Separatists didn't get it."

Anakin hummed. "Bane's dead, but I can still feel him."

So could I. And I couldn't feel Denal, who was supposedly sitting right across from me. Still, I couldn't focus my mind, the blows to my head leaving my thoughts whirling and scattered. I wiped away the blood from my cheek again, examining it as the shuttle landed on the Republic Star Destroyer.

"How many made it off this time?" a clone asked, the jedi exiting the shuttle to talk with the admiral.

"Just us," another responded before turning as Denal stood. "Hey, Denal," he said, clapping his brother on the shoulder. "Good job fighting that bounty hunter."

"Yeah," the first chimed in. "Let's get some grub. You hungry?" he called back to Rex and another clone who sat beside me.

"I'll catch up," he said, glancing at the back of my armored hand.

"What?" I asked, gesturing to my cheek, where the red bloodstains were from. He didn't respond, his eyes leading me to his suspicions.

"General!" Rex called from the gangway. "There's something I think you should see." As Anakin made his way over, I glanced over the green colored blood. That was Duros blood. Skywalker entered, but my focus was already on finding Denal. Or...the person wearing Denal's armor. "It's blood, sir," Rex explained as Anakin examined it. "But it sure isn't from any of our men."

"Denal," I said as I reached the gangway, scanning the hangar. They all turned to me, understanding. "Skywalker," I called, seeing Ahsoka stopping the disguised bounty hunter with concern over his injury. "Your padawan!"

Anakin leapt past me, yelling to her. "Ahsoka!" Bane wrenched the Togruta forward, kneeing her hard in the chest before rushing past her. He took out two more clones before stealing a ship, Skywalker doing his best to stop him. Still, no one would be stupid enough to ride on the outside of a ship as it passed the ray shields. Well...without a space-walk suit, at least.

"Admiral," I heard him yell into his comms as Rex and I caught up. "Lock down the hyperspace rings. Hurry!"

"What could possibly have happened since I last spoke with you?"

"It's Bane. Lock those rings. Now!"

"It's too late," I breathed, watching Bane escape me, yet again. He entered hyperspace, disappearing from sight.

Anakin sighed lowly. "We'll have to inform the council." The jedi turned and walked past me, my own sigh pushing through my nose. "You wouldn't have any idea where he's gone?"

I shook my head. "Bane, like a lot of us, has a lot of hideaways. I know a few, but he wouldn't be stupid enough to go to one of those with the knowledge that I'm helping you." The jedi hummed thoughtfully in response, his mood dark.

I wiped the back of my hand across my face again, eyeing the red blood that smeared on my armor. "You should make your way to the medbay," Skywalker called back to me as he left.

It didn't take long for the Star Destroyer to enter hyperspace, hurtling back towards Coruscant. I wandered my way back towards my own shuttle, electing against using a Republic medbay again. I felt like I was always going there when I worked for the Republic. I sighed to myself as the gangway lowered. Jobs with the Republic just simply weren't healthy for me.

Apex activated a bench for me as I sat heavily just inside my ship, drawing forth a medi-pack. I slowly pulled at my armor, my head swirling and my chest on fire. I torqued my back slightly, trying to pry off the latches of my chest plate, but they were rather fried from two hard, close-range blaster shots being distributed across their surfaces.

"Kriff," I cursed, my fingers straining pointlessly.

"Need some help?" My eyes lifted immediately, recognizing Rex's force signature. Not only that, he had a particular connotation to his words. How weird was it that I was beginning to tell them apart from their voices? Which they...shared?

I let out a frustrated huff of air before nodding, defeated. Despite his stoic demeanor and the obvious irritated vibes rippling off of him, he chuckled. His helmet came off, my gaze following the Jaig eyes as he set it down beside me. His gloved fingers worked quickly at the latches, prying the contorted metal apart. It detached finally, a quick glance of question sent my way.

I nodded slowly, letting him pull my chest plates off of me. It hurt, pulling at the burned skin, but it was a breath of relief when the cool air of the hangar hit me again.

"_Mar'e,"_ I breathed out, sighing as I let myself fall back against the wall of my ship again.

"Kriff," Rex cursed, looking over the burns in my blacks that revealed my marred skin.

I waved my hand dismissively. "Its nothing."

"You should go see Kix." His voice was stern. It was the voice he used when ordering his troops.

I lifted my eyebrow at him, fixing him with a look. "I'm fine. Just...hand me my medi-pack," I demanded, gesturing to the pack only a foot from me.

He returned my expression before complying, even opening it for me and pulling out cleaning rag and bacta-patches. "What happened?" he asked lowly as I struggled to work my shirt off. He sighed as I grumbled from within the shirt, standing to help lift if off my arms.

When I was free, I casually pushed my hair back before examining the burns. They were speckled, but hot, ridging around the edges of where my armor had lain. The worst was just above my collar bones and the sides of my ribcage below my arms, where the blasts deflected to the fastest.

"Bane shot me," I said slowly, thinking. "Right after a super battle droid shot me." I shrugged, wincing as my muscles and ribs pulled. "Oh and let's not forget the ceiling that was dropped on us."

Rex's golden eyes paused in the examination of my wounds, flicking up to meet mine. "_Wayii_," he muttered under his breath, making me smile. He saw me, his eyebrow lifting. "What?"

"Nothing," I responded, dabbing at my burns with a sanitized rag. "It's just nice to hear other people talk Mando'a. No one ever really does...except Merl."

"Merl speaks Mando'a?"

I lifted my hand, tilting it in the air. "Eh, he tries. He does it for me, but I don't tell him that he usually slaughters the words."

Rex chuckled, watching me wince as I tried to apply a bacta-patch. He stepped in, his hands gently taking the patch away and applying it himself. He touch was feather-soft. How did a seasoned warrior manage to do that? He didn't speak again as he took over my medical needs, gently pushing my shoulder back to make me lean against the wall. I let him, surprisingly, my eyes scanning his face.

I wasn't sure what I was doing until I realized I was trying to take him in. Memorize each sharp edges of his cheeks. The squareness of his jaw. The small crinkle between his eyebrows as he concentrated.

It occured to me that despite having Jango's genetics, I didn't see his face anymore. I saw Rex. Only Rex, with his golden gaze.

"I'm sorry." I surprised myself with my own words.

"For making me pretend to be a medic?" He was teasing, but I shook my head anyways.

"I wouldn't apologize for that. Everyone should broaden their horizons." He chuckled, but I pushed against his shoulders, forcing him to look at me. "I mean that I'm sorry for how I left last time."

I felt his mind reel with thoughts before he composed himself. He shrugged. "You were ending a job. What's wrong with that?" I regarded him for a moment, hesitating. Finally, I gave him, quietly prodding at his mind.

He didn't know anything about my heritage. The jedi had kept the clones in the dark, after all. Figures.

"You didn't seem okay with it on the medical ship," I pushed, giving him a look.

Rex hesitated, thinking. "I...was sad I didn't get to say a proper goodbye. I, and many of my men, had grown fond of having you around."

I smiled, but my face fell. "I'm sorry about Denal."

Rex gave me a sad smile in return. "He liked you. He used to tell all of or shinies stories about you."

I lifted my eyebrows. "I wasn't gone for that long. Or actually with you guys for long, either."

The captain shrugged, finishing placing the bacta-patches, carefully moving around my exposed skin. It was rather endearing, how nervous he seemed. "Well it was enough time for you to...form attachments."

I hummed, risking a glance at the still crouched soldier. "And you?" I asked, daring to test the waters. "Did you form attachments?"

"Attachments are dangerous in a war," he answered immediately, like it was built into him. Hell...it probably was.

"I know."

"But I'd be lying if I claimed I didn't have them anyways," he added softly, finally meeting my gaze. A low beeping sounded three times in the hangar, clones moving past the opening of my gangway. "We'll be on Coruscant soon. I should make sure everything is ready."

"Right," I said gently. "So I guess this is goodbye, then?"

He grabbed his helmet from beside me, still kneeling as he brushed at the Jaig eyes. Rex cast me a small grin. "You never know." He breathed slowly before leaning up, his lips grazing my cheek gently. They were soft, like his touch, but pressed tightly together from the fear coursing through his veins-what he was doing was forbidden. "But I hope not," he said as he pulled away, standing abruptly and donning his helmet to hide the blush of color to his face.

I smiled genuinely, my own cheeks heating. "Me too."

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Ad'ika- _little one

_Shabuir - _extreme insult; 'jerk' but much stronger

_Mar'e- _At last! (expression of relief)

_Wayii- _Good grief! (general exclamation of surprise)


	16. Interrogations

_Chapter Sixteen: Interrogations_

I waited patiently on the Republic ship, my eyes closed. I sat against the wall crates stacked in the hangar, focusing on my senses, rather than the bustling clones. According to Kenobi, Bane had already taken two children on the list from the memory crystal.

* * *

"_Abducting children," I scoffed. "How far he's fallen."_

"_Anakin has gone to Naboo, where we believe his next victim resides," Obi-wan explained._

"_How do you know that?" The jedi fixed me with a look. "Right," I sighed. "The force told you?"_

"_Guided us, Kida," he gently corrected. I wondered if he knew my lineage. He likely did, being on the Jedi Council. Was he attempting to teach me like a jedi? Not that I really cared._

"_Whatever," I offered._

"_Can you tell us anything that could help?"_

_I shrugged. "He won't pretend to be a jedi like he did on Rodia." I glanced at the jedi. "You've seen him do that, so he knows it won't work again. And obviously you know his targets, so he'll expect something." I sighed. "He'll try to straight up abduct the child. Most likely at night when she's been put to bed. She'll be alone then."_

_Obi-wan stroked his beard thoughtfully, nodding. "Good point. I'll contact Anakin and warn him. Thank you for your help."_

"_I didn't catch Bane," I said back, a bit of ice in my words. It wasn't directed at him, though._

"_Perhaps not," the jedi said after a moment. "But neither did the entire jedi temple, or a highly trained battalion led by an incredibly powerful jedi." His gloved hand rested on my shoulder for a moment. "You're helping, Kida. And I'm grateful for it."_

* * *

Any political ideologies aside, Obi-wan was a good man.

Windu- ever suspicious of me- and Obi-wan were somewhere around the ship, preparing a cell for Bane rather confidently. I tried to evoke the same amount of confidence. Then again, I'd felt the ferocity rippling off of Skywalker's padawan when they left for Naboo. It wasn't my injuries that kept me from joining them.

Both she and Skywalker were sure they'd catch Bane. I didn't doubt it with the fire surging off the young Togruta. She had a score to settle.

Something in my senses prickled. Bane.

They had him.

Just as I was letting my thoughts recede from the space around the cruiser, I felt another presence- this one strong and trained in the force- prodding at my mind. I recoiled, drawing inward. Windu. He was testing the waters again. Trying to see what I knew.

_Oh, I know it all,_ I wanted to yell in my thoughts, but I kept my mind under lock and key.

"Miss," a formal voice stated beyond my closed eyes. I cracked them open, seeing the yellow-painted armor of the 212th Battalion. Kenobi's men.

"Cody," I said back, letting my rigid posture fall. He moved to explain his interruption, but I beat him to it. "They have Bane."

He paused a beat, his mind turning over how I'd know. I felt him toss it up to critical thinking. "Yes. They're coming in now, if you'd like to join Generals Kenobi and Windu on the landing platform."

"Thank you, Commander," I said back immediately, hopping off my perch stiffly. My body hurt, but the bacta treatments were helping. Besides, I often healed quickly. I wondered for a moment if that was my Sith heritage, but pushed the thoughts away so as to not let any slip out for the jedi to sense.

"Master Jedi," I greeted from behind them as I walked up.

"Kida," Obi-wan said immediately, his voice warm. "How are you feeling?"

He was referring to my injuries, but I shrugged. "Better now that we have Bane." I glanced between the two as I stood beside them. "He won't have the holocron with him, you know."

"We can only hope he does," Windu responded dismissively.

I quirked my eyebrow, looking back as a shuttle landed, the doors opening to reveal Ahsoka and Anakin. Between them, in binders, stood Bane. "He won't," I muttered, staring hard as he met my gaze.

"Kida," the Duros bounty hunter greeted as he was escorted off the shuttle. "I was sad to not see you on Naboo."

"You wouldn't have made it out alive if I was there," I bit back, my tone cold. The jedi all raised eyebrows at me.

Bane ignored them, giving me a mocking smile. "I certainly would like to shoot you again. And this time, I'll aim for your head." He growled at me as the jedi pushed him forward into the firm grasps of Cody and his men. The clones led him away towards the holding cells while the jedi conferred.

"The Gungan child is safe," Ahsoka said smugly, before her face fell. "But the other missing younglings aren't in his ship."

"And the holocron?" Windu pressed.

Anakin shook his head. "Nothing so far, but he probably has a few hiding places to smuggle goods. We'll keep looking, Master."

"Good," Obi-wan said, his fingers tapping his chin. "While you do that, perhaps we should go greet our guest in his new room. Kida, care to join?"

"Is that wise?" Windu protested. "He may not talk with competition there. It's clear you have a rivalry." He spoke to me now.

"He won't talk if I'm not there either," I argued, rolling my eyes and moving past them towards the holding cells. "I may be able to piece together some hints he gives, since I know a lot of hiding places. If nothing else," I cast a smile back at the group of jedi. "I'll at least get to watch him squirm."

Windu conceded, falling into step beside me and Obi-wan as we made our way there.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Kenobi said. "He may be more resistant to interrogation if you're there."

"Jedi aren't ones to use violence, are they?" I asked vaguely.

"No," Windu answered. "We are negotiators. Defenders of peace."

I glanced at him. "Right." Yet they were generals in a war. "Well I'm not a jedi. And I certainly have no qualms against punching Bane in the face."

To my surprise, the two jedi chuckled as we entered the cell block. "While I like the enthusiasm," Windu said, his force signature relaxing slightly around me. "I think we'll use that as a last resort."

I smirked at him. Maybe he was suspicious of me, but I respected that he could enjoy a laugh nonetheless. "Shucks."

The ray shield fell, letting us enter Bane's interrogation room. He was seated at the far end, his fingers laced before his bound wrists. His red eyes followed me as I entered the room beside the jedi.

"Bane," Kenobi spoke, his voice having an air of amusement to it. "Are you enjoying your new room?"

Bane ignored the teasing, still focused on me. "Working with the jedi now, are you?" I didn't respond, my arms crossed before me. "Jango would be disappointed."

"_Ne'johaa,"_ I growled lowly.

"He, like any _real_ Mandalorian, hated the jedi, didn't he?" Bane persisted, leaning forward and into the light. "He'd be ashamed of what you've become. Working with the very jedi that killed him. He'd-"

He didn't get to finish, my hand gripping the back of his neck and slamming him onto the table. I leaned down low, the jedi watching me warily. "_Ni'duraa,_" I said softly through gritted teeth.

"I believe that's enough of that," Obi-wan chimed in. I let go after a beat, Bane growling lowly as he cracked his neck. Windu paced by me, giving me a look and a nod to stand on the opposite end of the table. I obliged.

Bane chuckled. "Republic dog," he mocked.

"I'll shoot you and they won't be able to stop me," I replied curtly, my arms crossed as I leaned against the far wall, smirking. I didn't let his words bother me. Jango's heritage hated the jedi, sure, but he _did_ help make an army for them. I was following what he taught me. To take jobs I believed in. And I certainly believed in saving little kids who were kidnapped from their homes.

"You'd never know where the holocron is," Bane said back darkly. "Or the children."

"Kidnapping babies," I acknowledged. "It seems nothing is below you."

He growled, but Kenobi stepped in, leaning with his fists on the table to get in Bane's field of vision. "If you're quite done," he started. "We know you've taken at least two childen. Where are they?"

"Beyond your reach," Bane spoke easily, waving his hands before pressing his fingertips together casually.

"Who are you working for?" Windu added.

"I work alone."

I snorted. "And I'm not a bounty hunter. He asked who you're working for, Bane. Not with."

Bane gave me a look, but said no more on the matter.

"It is only a matter of time before we locate the holocron," Obi-wan tried. "Make it easier on yourself."

"What are you going to do, Jedi?" Bane asked, his expression unworried. "Torture me?"

"Actually," Windu spoke, rubbing his chin. "Kida volunteered."

Bane lifted his eyebrows, leaning back in his chair. "I'm trembling in my boots," he mocked.

"Ever been tortured at a Deathwatch camp, Bane?" I asked darkly from my place on the wall. Kenobi turned to me, shocked, as I continued. "You'd be surprised what you learn from them."

The smallest flash of concern blinked across Bane's face before he pushed it away. "You're welcome to try."

"I think," Windu breathed, his back to Bane. "That your fear of whoever you work for, outweighs your fear of us."

The bounty hunter's expression shifted dramatically, his cocky smile diminished. He leaned back into the shadows of the room. "This conversation is over."

Obi-wan gave the Duros a hard look before following Windu out through the door. He nodded his head at me, gesturing to follow. The ray shield activating again behind us, we were greeted by the approaching Ahsoka and Anakin.

"We tore the ship apart," Skywalker lamented. "There's no sign of the holocron, or the kids."

"Did you check the ship's navigation records?" Windu asked.

"They were wiped clean before he landed on Naboo," said the young padawan.

I sighed through my nose, glancing back through the ray shield at Bane. "Ever the thorough one."

"We'll have to use the force to make him talk," Anakin suggested. My eyebrows lifted.

Obi-wan hummed. "I don't think Bane is that weak."

"He's not," I chimed in. "A jedi mind trick won't work on him."

Ahsoka touched her chin with her fingers, not unlike the masters around her. "Maybe if we all concentrated on his mind together?"

"Hmm," Kenobi hummed again, concerned. "Using the force to compel a strong mind to cooperate is...risky."

"There is a danger that his mind could be destroyed in the process," Windu voiced.

I lifted my eyebrows. "That's too high a risk, isn't it? Destroying his mind would mean that you'd never find the holocron, or those children."

"Well," Anakin shrugged. "Do we have another choice?"

Windu glanced at me, lifting his eyebrow. I sighed. "Torture is always a possibility, but I feel the kids don't have that kind of time. I hate Bane, but I'll credit him enough to say he'd be tough to crack."

"Very well," Windu nodded to me, seeming approving of my evaluation. I was almost relieved, actually. Just because I _could_ torture someone, didn't mean I _wanted_ to.

The group reentered the cell, Ahsoka and I standing behind the three masters. Bane seemed unimpressed, but his expression shifted to a confused concern as no one spoke, the jedi concentrating.

Anakin lifted his hand towards Bane. "You will take us to the holocron."

Bane smiled. "Jedi mind tricks don't work on me."

"You will take us to the holocron," Anakin repeated, Obi-wan joining him now.

"Forget it," Bane pressed back. Still, I felt the quiver of the force in the room, pressing down on the bounty hunter. I shifted uncomfortably as he shook his head to keep them out of his mind.

Windu raised his arm, his eyes closed in concentration. "You will take us to the holocron."

"I…" Bane was breathing heavily now, his eyes looking a bit glazed. "I won't!"

"And you will take us," the jedi persisted. "NOW!"

Bane's eyes looked hooded. "I...I will take you-" He blinked, shaking his head. "No! Get out of my head!" His expression of fear rattled me, the pressure of the force in the room enough to even frighten me...and I wasn't even the subject of it.

Bane started screaming as the force pushed down on him, Ahsoka jumping slightly. She looked as concerned as me. Still, the jedi masters continued. I pressed my lips into a line, stepping forward as I started to feel Bane lose his grip, his head thrown back in agony.

"Alright! That's enough," I ordered loudly. The jedi's control of the force dropped off suddenly, their hands falling back to their sides. Bane fell forward onto the table, panting heavily. Windu and Anakin glanced at me with furrowed brows as I turned with concern to Bane.

I didn't give a shit about him, but the display of power was terrifying at the least. They could have melted his brain right there if they wanted to...and they almost did.

"Perhaps we should try," Anakin started, glaring at Bane. "Again." I looked at him in shock.

"I…" Bane panted, lifting his hand. "I've had enough of that. I'll take you to the holocron." Thank the force. "You'll get your children back." I breathed in a slow breath of relief, the room visibly relaxing.

"Let's go then," Obi-wan smiled, gesturing for Cody and his men to enter. They lifted up Bane immediately, the Duros casting me a side glance of hatred as he was led out.

Our group followed behind, my eyes downcast in thought.

"Are you alright?" Ahsoka said gently from beside me, her wide blue eyes filled with concern.

I nodded slowly, but looked her up and down. "That didn't...freak you out at all?"

"What?"

"Your masters almost destroying Bane's mind?"

She turned forward, thinking for a moment. "I suppose. But I trust them not to do anything harmful. They knew when to stop."

I hummed, but wasn't convinced. "I guess...I've just never seen a jedi do that before." Ahsoka didn't know how to respond, so she didn't just giving me a small smile in an attempt to be reassuring. I appreciate the effort, if nothing else.

We entered the hangar, clone helmets turning our way to watch Cody escort Bane towards a shuttle. I could feel Bane's mind racing. Almost decimated by the force and already he was concocting his escape plan.

"The chancellor wants a report on our progress," Windu announced to the other jedi. A shiver went up my spine at his mention. I couldn't put my finger on it, since I couldn't get a good read on him, but something about him screamed trouble.

Maybe it was because he was a politician.

"Tell him this is not Republic business," Obi-wan responded, making my eyebrows raise. "It's an internal Jedi affair."

"I'm sorry to disagree," Anakin sighed. "But so long as the jedi are acting as a military, we should report to the chancellor. Even on internal matters, such as this."

Obi-wan stroked his beard in thought. In reality, I sort of agreed. Sure, the chancellor skeeved me out, but the jedi were using Republic troops, ships, and resources for their little manhunt. Not to mention they were technically generals in the Republic army.

Kenobi grinned, putting his arm around Anakin's shoulders. "Well then, I guess you've just volunteered to go." His former padawan looked shocked. "Give the chancellor my regards."

"Now wait a minute," Anakin tried as Obi-wan walked away.

"I agree," Windu cut him off. "Report back here when you're finished." The two jedi walked after Bane, a smile gracing my face at their apparent capability for humor.

"This could be a trap, Master," Anakin persisted. "Are you sure you don't need us to go?" Ahsoka looked concerned beside her master.

"Of course it's a trap, Skywalker," Windu smiled back at him.

"I will contact you when we find the children," Obi-wan called in an attempt to put them both at ease.

I smiled at them, taking a step after the two jedi masters. "Relax, kid," I offered to the concerned Ahsoka. "I've got their backs."

She smiled, but I could tell her concerned laid elsewhere. "Keep them safe."

I winked at her before I hurried after the two jedi. I fell into step beside Obi-wan, who gave me a look of surprise.

"I assure you that we can handle this."

"Forgive me for doubting you," I returned, giving him a smile. "But Bane has slipped through our fingers too many times already. I'm not about to let him out of my sight, especially if we haven't recovered the holocron yet."

Windu cast me a glance as I boarded the shuttle, leaning casually on the back of Cody's chair, who sat beside Bane. Obi-wan joined the other jedi, taking his seat in the copilot's chair.

"We have an extra member to our party," he joked as he sat.

Windu hummed, but said nothing to me. Instead, he turned to Bane with a harsh look. "The coordinates."

Bane feigned thinking for a moment, making me roll my eyes. "The coordinates are… 673117 cross 7rb71." I crunched my eyebrows in thought.

"That will take us out into the far outer rim," Kenboi voiced. "Neutral space."

"Do you want your holocron?" Bane taunted. "And your kids? Or not?"

The two jedi glanced at each other briefly before Windu placed his hand on the hyperspace lever. "Brace yourself, Kida," Windu said lowly before engaging the hyperdrive. I stood silently behind Cody, watching the stars fly by the viewport. Cody moved to get up and give me his seat, but my firm hand on his shoulder kept him in place. He looked up at me, but I shook my head.

"Sit," I whispered. He obliged, leaning back on the chair and resting for a moment. I wondered how quickly they mastered taking short naps. They weren't given them on Kamino, but I didn't see them get a whole lot of sleep once they entered the war zones. They always looked tired, despite having so much training for peak physicality.

I supposed a war did that to someone.

"Best settle in," Obi-wan sighed, leaning back in his chair. "It will take some time to get to the outer rim."

"The binders aren't incredibly comfortable," Bane tried, knowing we wouldn't take them off, but trying to irk us nonetheless.

"Good," I growled, earning a dark look from him.

"Don't think that you should feel comfortable either," he responded. "Jango is turning in his grave." He paused, thinking. "Did he even get a grave? Or is he still rotting in the sun on Geonosis?"

I felt Windu's thoughts spike at Bane's words, his mind monitoring my own. I took a slow, deep breath, before pushing off of Cody's chair.

"I'll be in the back," I announced, casting a vulgar gesture Bane's way before leaving the cockpit. The jedi's gazes followed me as I left, slipping into one of the only other rooms in the shuttle.

It wasn't incredibly spacious, considering it was designed for Jedi Ambassador uses. At least...they were before the war. Thus, the only other room that wasn't a bed built into a wall or the cockpit was the engine room-cramped, hot, and roaring.

I sat heavily on some of the piping, letting the heat running through them warm my cold muscles. I loved space. It was endless and dark, but stunningly beautiful. Still, I preferred ground. The massive waterfalls of Naboo. The towering forests of Kashyyyk. The night skyline of Coruscant. Even the endless oceans of Kamino.

Of course, one had to travel through a hell of a lot of space to get to all those places.

I lifted my mind from my thoughts as I felt a nearing presence, my eyes lifting to see Kenobi enter the tiny room.

He gestured to the pipes opposite me. "Mind if I join you?"

"It's not terribly comfortable," I replied with a shrug. "But do as you like." The jedi sat, stroking his beard for a moment before regarding me with light blue eyes. I lifted my eyebrows as he said nothing, merely sitting and staring at me. "I'm assuming you're here with jedi wisdom or something," I teased, but still sighed as I prepared for the philosophical lecture.

"You don't like Master Windu," he started surprising me.

"Nor does he like me."

Obi-wan's eyebrow lifted, but he didn't argue. "Is it because of Jango Fett?" What a weighted question.

I sighed lowly, leaning against the wall. "Maybe a little. Anyone will have dark feelings towards someone who killed their father, right?"

Obi-wan seemed surprised. "He was your-"

"No," I interrupted. It seemed the clones didn't disclose everything. I was glad for it. "Adoptive," I explained vaguely. Luckily, Obi-wan accepted it as an answer.

"The closest thing I had to a father was my master, Qui-Gon." I lifted my eyebrows at the jedi.

"I thought you couldn't have attachments? As a jedi."

"You can't," he clarified. "But we have bonds. Our philosophy is about the ability of letting go, not the lack of love."

I hummed, regarding the man in a new light. Despite his preaching about letting go, I could feel him lamenting, deep down. "What happened to this...Qui-Gon?"

"When Anakin was just a boy," he breathed. "I was still a padawan, about to take my trials to become a knight." He paused. "Do you know anything about Anakin's past?"

I nodded grimly. "Padme mentioned he was a slave on Tatooine. Sold by the Hutts." I shrugged slowly. "It was before I was ever there."

"We had only just found him," Obi-wan sighed. "We were helping Padme when she was the Queen of Naboo. The Trade Federation had blockaded her planet and the Republic was taking too long to step in. As jedi, we were charged with protecting the queen, but we couldn't fight her war."

"She banded together with the Gungans," I completed, knowing the story vaguely from Padme's handmaidens. "They were her army while she cornered the Viceroy."

"Yes. And while they did that, my master and I had to face a sith warrior." My heart skipped a beat as I regarded the jedi. His eyes flicked to me briefly, likely due to my own heritage. Maybe he was trying to see if I knew. I kept my face placid.

"People tell me that you were the first jedi to kill a sith in over a thousand years." He seemed surprised, so I shrugged casually. "News gets around fast on Coruscant. Especially when I'm asking for information," I added cheekily.

Obi-wan chuckled, but his face was still sad. "Qui-Gon and I were separated during the battle. I had to watch him die."

"I'm sorry." There was nothing else to say.

The jedi glanced to the ceiling before lowering his voice as if he was going to tell a secret. He was. "I was overcome with grief. Rage. I attacked with power I'd never had before." He paused. "It nearly got me killed. It wasn't until I focused and let my anger go, at least for that moment, that I could defeat Maul."

Something sparked in my mind. "Maul," I repeated, teasing my lip. "Was he a Zabrak?"

Obi-wan seemed surprised, his hackles raising. Wonderful. Good thinking, Kida. Raise more suspicion about your Sith heritage and how that immediately makes you evil. The jedi nodded slowly, giving me a look.

I chuckled lowly. "A Dothomarian Zabrak? With Sith tattoos?"

"How do you know this, Kida?" The jedi was on edge as I shook my head with another laugh.

"I'll be damned. He was a Sith. It explains why he wanted a jedi."

"Wanted a jedi?"

I glanced at the jedi with a smile. "Relax. I didn't know the guy. When I was still owned by the Zygerrians-in training, I guess you could say-I was taken to an auction. Not to be sold, but to be tested, in a way. I was with a group of slaves, all under a few Zygerrian guards. We were to be serving at an auction on a space station in the Drazkel system." I chuckled darkly, glancing back at the door to the cockpit. "That's where I first met Bane and Aurra Sing, actually. They were working for Maul...helping him get a jedi padawan that was being auctioned there."

Obi-wan seemed distressed. "How did you meet Maul?"

"He asked me if I knew where Xrexus, the host, was. I didn't know, but he gave me a strange look before he thanked me. Weird...that a Sith would thank a slave, even when I didn't help." I mused on it, wondering briefly if Maul had sensed something in me as the jedi had. Windu had said he could feel my presence when he boarded the medical frigate. Had Maul felt it too?

"Did he get the padawan?"

I shrugged. "You tell me. Did a padawan named Kaitis die?"

His eyes widened. "She went down with a Republic ship…"

"Yeah," I conceded. "That's where they found her before the auction." Obi-wan was quiet, likely thinking about how good it was that he'd put Maul down. "I'm sorry about your master. I know it isn't easy. But…" I tested the waters. "You got your revenge."

"Revenge is not the jedi way," he answered immediately.

I lifted my shoulder. "Maybe. But you got it anyways." I sighed slowly, leaning back again. "But to answer your question, no. I don't dislike Windu because of what he did to Jango. Jango knew the risks of his job. We all do."

Kenobi seemed glad for the change of subject. "Then why don't you like him?"

"For the same reason he doesn't like me," I admitted, looking the jedi in the eye. "Trust. He is suspicious of me."

"He doesn't know you."

"Nor do you."

He frowned at me. "We've spent time together. I like to say that I do."

I smiled, catching him off guard as I leaned forward. "You know what I want you to know. That's my job." I felt his apprehension spike, feeling my own powers ripple in the tiny room. I schooled them down, but was growing tired of this secrecy. Let them fear me. But enough of this guessing game. "And whatever you may think you know about me…" I sighed. "Know that I already know. So stop tip-toeing around me." I felt the ship shift under me, the engines slowing slightly. "We'll be dropping out of hyperspace soon," I said, looking around at the engines. "You should get back to help Windu."

He stood, but regarded me warily. "Kida, what are you talking about when you said I'm tip-toeing?" He was testing me. Trying to make sure he wasn't going to blow his secret, in case I was talking about something else.

I fixed him with a hard look, crossing my arms. "You know exactly what I mean, Kenobi."

His heart spiked, so much that I could feel it in the force. I rarely felt a jedi feel fear, but I felt it in that moment, even for the briefest of seconds. He swallowed, but said nothing as he walked out.

I breathed out slowly through my nose, settling in for what remained of the trip. Maybe it was stupid to let him know that I was aware of my heritage. Still, it felt good to show that I was one step ahead of the jedi. Maybe it would knock Windu down a peg.

But it was probably just stupid.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Ne'johaa- _Shut up!

_Ni'duraa- _You disgust me.


	17. Retrieving the Holocron

Chapter Seventeen: Retrieving the Holocron

The ship dropped out of hyperspace into an asteroid field, Windu deftly avoiding them as I entered the cockpit. No one said anything. I assumed Obi-wan kept our discussion a secret, considering Bane and Cody were present. Still, he was sure to tell the Jedi Council when he was alone.

I moved to stand behind the clone commander again, seeing a small space station appear between some of the asteroids. Windu turned the ship quickly, guiding her to dock at the main port. It locked together with a hydraulic hiss.

"Let's not waste time, shall we?" Bane said, standing immediately and leading the way out. The dock held a small set of stairs that led to a circular door.

"It's locked," Windu accused suspiciously.

"Because it requires a passcode," Bane responded mockingly, his teeth showing as he grinned. I stood beside Cody as the bounty hunter quickly typed in a code, the door opening with a high-pitched grinding.

"We'll be fine, Cody," Obi-wan spoke, glancing at his commander. "Stay here and watch the ship."

Windu followed Bane inside as Cody nodded his head. "Yes, sir." He glanced at me as I followed the jedi. "I'll...keep the ship running."

The door closed behind us, surrounding our group in darkness. We followed Bane through another door, the floor shifting as it began to lift us, circles of light flashing past the elevator.

"I do not sense any children nearby," Kenobi voiced, glancing at his fellow jedi. My gaze was on Bane, who cast a look at me over his shoulder.

"Neither do I," Windu responded calmly.

"Where are you keeping the children?" Obi-wan asked forcefully as the elevator stopped, revealing a dimly lit room. It was circular, massive cylinders sitting in rather strategic corners. I hummed lowly. They were likely hidden turrets. I'd see the kind before. Therefore, there was a trigger.

"The children are safe," Bane reassured, giving Obi-wan a look. "But first, there is your precious holocron." He turned, gesturing with his eyes to behind us, where a glowing square rested on a desk. "Let me get it for you."

Bane moved to walk towards it, but Windu's hand stopped him easily. "No more of your tricks," the jedi growled before stepping past the bounty hunter. I examined his face, seeing a smirk curl his lips.

"Windu!" I yelled, trying to get the jedi to stop, but I was too late, watching helplessly as the man stepped off the platform, directly into the motion trigger.

The alarm sounded, the lights turning a dark red.

"Blast!" Windu exclaimed, looking around the room.

"You've certainly stepping in it this time," Obi-wan scolded, never one to miss a clever response.

Turrets dropped from the ceiling, opening fire on Windu, who immediately flipped out of their way, drawing his saber. I ducked below Obi-wan's arms as he drew his own lightsaber, deflecting the lasers of more booby traps. Confident the jedi would protect me, I cast my eyes around, identifying the threats and reading their patterns. There clearly was one, considering Bane was navigating rather easily off the platform and through the danger.

"Bane!" I yelled, drawing my blaster and firing at the bounty hunter. I managed to catch his leg, but he fell hard into the wall, casting a growl back at me.

"So long, jedi," he yelled mockingly as Obi-wan raced to my side. I fired again as the wall began to turn, but my shot to his head deflected off his metal breathing tubes.

"Kriff," I cursed, watching the damned bounty hunter escape me yet again.

"Move," Obi-wan insisted, shoving me sideways as a turret erupted from one of the cylinders I'd seen earlier, firing at us. I rolled, avoiding more lasers as Obi-wan leapt backwards to stand back to back with his fellow jedi.

Wonderful. On my own then. I looked towards the desk, dashing through the patterned lasers and diving behind its metal frame. Bolts erupted over it, rattling its surface.

"Now what do we do?" I heard Windu grunt, the both of them deflecting the fire of the turrets.

I risked a look around the corner, barely avoiding blaster shots, but seeing a weakness in the turrets. "Jedi," I yelled to get their attention. "I've got a way to buy us some time, but it'll only be a little and could kill us!"

"What kind of plan is that?" Obi-wan exclaimed.

"Do you have a better one?" I yelled back from behind the desk, but heard nothing as they continued avoiding fire. "I'm gonna do it!" I drew my blasters and lifted myself up, immediately firing at the weak spots of the turrets I had vantage points on. They lit up instantly, fire erupting in the room. The lasers still worked, but we could dodge those. "I've got the holocron, let's go!"

I swept up the glowing cube as I hurdled the desk, racing past the jedi and through the closing door. They followed quickly, Windu only barely making it. The space station began to explode as the turrets short-circuited, rattling the metal below our feet. Hurrying aboard the shuttle, I saw Cody in the pilot's chair, looking back at us with shock.

"Anytime, Cody," Obi-wan yelled up to the cockpit as he and Windu boarded. The clone reacted immediately, detaching from the port and speeding the shuttle away to avoid the blast. Smoke and debris drifted by us as we barely exiting the blast zone, speeding through the asteroid field.

At a safe distance, I turned to the jedi, offering them their holocron. "As ordered," I smiled grimly. "The safe return of your holocron."

"Thank you," Obi-wan smiled, taking it from me. I could feel the loss of energy as it left my hand. It was just an object, but somehow imbued with the force. "Though we still haven't found the children."

"Silver lining," I offered with a shrug. "It was good they weren't on that station. There'd be no saving them, then."

"True," Windu sighed. "We can only hope Skywalker managed to get something from Bane's ship."

I breathed slowly. "I'm sorry Bane got away."

"He got away from all of us," Kenobi admitted. "At least the holocron is in safe hands now. I want to be sure it wasn't copied, though."

"That will have to wait until we return to the temple," Windu added. "Patience."

They moved to sit in the piloting chairs, but I held up my hand. "You two are tired. Cody and I can handle flying if you want to rest."

"I'm sure you're both tired, as well," Windu replied, his eyebrows raised.

"If I may, sir," Cody joined. "I'm far more rested than either of you."

I smiled gently. "Rest," I pushed, gesturing to the beds built into the hallway walls. Kenobi spiked with suspicion, probably per our last conversation. I rolled my eyes. "Relax, Obi-wan. Whatever you may think of me," I looked between both jedi now. "I'm not your enemy." I allowed myself a mischievous grin. "Yet, anyways."

Thankfully, they recognized the joke. They warily nodded before heading towards the bunks, the door to the hall closing behind them to give them some quiet. I watched them both lay down before sitting in the copilot seat. I leaned forward, tapping in the coordinates for Coruscant, earning a chuckle from Cody.

"What?" I asked as I finished, giving him a questioning look.

He shrugged. "Not many civies know coordinates by heart."

I raised my eyebrow at him, crossing my arms. "Do I look like a civy to you?"

The clone chuckled again, pulling the lever to launch us into hyperspace. "No," he admitted with a gentle laugh. "You don't."

I leaned back in my chair after checking over all of the ship's diagnostics and deeming them acceptable. "I can't wait to hunt Bane," I admitted darkly, staring out the viewport. "I won't even need to get paid for it. I'd just do it because he pisses me off."

Cody chuckled, slowly lifting his helmet from his head and setting it aside. I watched him as he settled in, finally relaxing as the jedi slept.

"How'd you get it?" I asked suddenly, watching him. He gave me a confused glance, so I gestured to my own facial scars around my left eye. "We match," I teased.

He shook his head, smiling before sighing lowly through his nose. "Trandoshan."

I blanched. "I beg your pardon?"

"Trandoshan," he responded easily with a small grin.

I looked sideways, thinking, my mouth hanging open. "That would mean you had to fight one in hand to hand combat," I mused. "Why didn't you just shoot him?"

He shrugged. "Didn't have time."

"But you had time for a little round of fistacuffs?" The clone grinned in response, making me huff out a breath in disbelief. "Well…" I said after a moment. "Did you win?"

Cody actually laughed now, making me smile. I could tell it was a rare occasion. Cody was a refined soldier. Pristine. Formal. To the point. He reflected Kenobi's tactics well, minus the sass. Though, I supposed they shared a lust for danger.

"I did, actually."

I lifted an eyebrow, pursing my lips. "If you weren't using a blaster, you must have has something like-" I stopped mid-sentence, seeing Cody draw out a blade from his belt. "Stars," I breathed, leaning across the gap to look at it. "You have a vibroknife." I scowled. "A damned nice one, too. What the hell?"

Cody twirled it a few times before offering it to me, hilt first. I took it happily, bubbling with excitement like a child. Sure, I'd seen vibroknives before. A lot of people had them, especially in the lower levels. I even had a few, but preferred other methods. Besides, my scuffs often led to misplaced weaponry, so why would I purchase really nice knives?

I'd never seen a military grade vibroknife that was so refined...not to mention, well-maintained. Very soldier-like, of course.

I lifted my eyebrow at him. "I thought only commandos were given these." I rolled the blade over my hand deftly, feeling it vibrate slightly when I engaged it.

"They are," he admitted. "But I insisted on having one."

"I didn't think the Kaminoans were a very negotiable species."

"They're not," the man chuckled, taking back the blade as I finally offered it back. He examined it a moment, holding it up for us both to admire. "But they let it happen because of my particular inclination for one on one combat."

I hummed, regarding the clone in a new light. Sure, he was a stiff sometimes, but he was a human after all. "So," I smiled. "Let's hear the story."

"It's not that exciting." He was trying to deter me.

"There's not much else to do on the way to Coruscant."

His eyebrows lifted as his mouth contorted in thought. Finally, he nodded in agreement. "Fine," he groaned, putting the knife away and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Generals Skywalker and Kenobi were sent to Kashyyyk to help stop the civil unrest between the Trandoshians and the Wookies…"

* * *

"_This is going to go well," Rex sighed through the modulators in his helmet as he regarded the rowdy room. The peace settlement between the Trandoshians and the Wookies wasn't making much progress._

"_We'll get this figured out," Kenobi reassured, brushing between Rex and Cody to join the planet representatives on the floor. Anakin rolled his eyes, but followed nonetheless._

_Hours went by as the two species fruitlessly cast insults and jibes, neither giving in on their hatred towards the other. Still, Kenobi was a master negotiator, knowing that neither worlds would function well in the Republic if they couldn't at least tolerate the neighboring planets in their system._

_Finally...slowly...the Trandoshans and Wookies were at least willing to talk. _

"_Now we're getting somewhere," Rex groaned, the man clearly tired. He leaned slightly against the wall behind them, earning the slightest of nudges from Cody to stand up straight again. Regulation, after all._

_Cody's head snapped sideways, hearing the low guttural growl of a Trandoshan. "What was that?" he whispered, getting Rex's attention. The captain perked up, but shook his head. _

"_A Trandoshan...they're everywhere here," he tried to reason, but Cody persisted._

"_No. Something's lurking out there." He gestured subtly, the captain turning to scan the thick treelines of Kashyyyk. They watched in silence for a few moments before seeing a large form skulk forward, his clawed hands clearly gripping a sniper._

"_Kriff," Rex cussed, drawing his blasters slowly. They couldn't make a scene. If they revealed that a Trandoshan had brought a weapon-with no good intentions, obviously-to the peace negotiations, it would ruin everything. All efforts made up until that moment would have been for nothing. And the clones weren't about to have stood silently while listening to the screeches of Trandoshans and the howls of Wookies for hours just to have it fail._

_A quick glance brought them to the same page, having known each other for so long. The brothers snuck from the room, sneaking through the foliage towards the crouching giant. Their pistols rose, but Cody thought better of it, stopping them both._

"_If we shoot, we alert everyone to what's going on," he whispered._

"_So what?" Rex pushed. "You want to fight a Trandoshan hand-to-hand?" Cody shrugged as he put away his blaster, drawing his vibroknife. Rex sighed. "Of course you do. Fine. I'll disarm him and distract him...then you take him down."_

_They nodded to each other before splitting up, Cody moving to best position himself behind the Trandoshan. Rex popped out of the foliage like a sarlacc from sand, ripping the sniper from the creature's hands and sending it flying somewhere into the trees. The Trandoshan's mouth growled and clicked as it rose to full height, sending Rex soaring somewhere after the sniper. _

_Cody leapt forward, his vibroknife engaging as he charged the Trandoshan. The attacker whirled, catching Cody by the helmet and lifting him into the air._

"_Clone," the Trandoshan growled, his tongue flicking out as he spoke. Cody struggled, plunging the vibroknife into the creature's scaly arm. It cried out, dropping Cody. His helmet fell off as he struggled to breathe, the visor cracked and scraped under the pressure of the Trandoshan's claws. _

_He tossed it aside, curling his fists as the creature pulled the blade from his arm and tossed it away. It growled lowly, charging him. The clone rolled, sliding beneath the sweeping claws and aiming a hard kick at the back of the knee. The creature fell hard to his knees, Cody swinging up behind him and linking his arm around the thick neck, pushing hard on the windpipe. The Trandoshan struggled for a moment, his tongue sticking out as he tried to breath. Finally, his gangly arms reached back, gripping Cody's face, his talons ripping into the left side of his face._

_Cody screamed in agony, letting go and falling backwards, gloved hands filling with blood as they held his face. The Trandoshan stood, whirling on Cody and prowling forward. Rex yelled loudly and he threw himself into the male, both of them falling sideways. Breathing heavily as Rex did his best against the far stronger creature, Cody spied his vibroblade with the eye not blinded by blood. He dragged himself to it, the blade buzzing in his hand as he swiped at the back of the Trandoshan._

_Together, Rex and Cody kept him occupied, ducking his attacks, Cody swiping periodically with the vibroblade, earning screeches of pain from the Trandoshan. Two lightsabers ignited behind the attacker, Kenobi and Skywalker having felt the disturbance through the force. They raced forward, desperate to save the leaders of their battalions. _

_The Trandoshan dove for Cody's dropped blaster, ignoring the jedi and aiming for the hut they'd left...to disrupt the peace talks. Rex lunged, trying to wrestle the blaster away, but Cody went for the kill. He leapt forward, wrapping his arm around the Trandoshan's neck and stabbing deep with the vibroknife._

_Everything was still for a moment as the Trandoshan's body recognized it was dying. Finally, it collapsed, both Cody and Rex breathing heavily over it. Kenobi and Skywalker raced forward, sheathing their weapons._

"_What happened?" Kenobi asked, kneeling down to look at Cody's bleeding face._

"_Sabotage, sir," Rex answered for them, Cody finally realizing how much pain he was in. _

"_Well done," Skywalker commented. "The peace talks succeeded because of you two."_

"_But will be for nothing if word of this gets out," Kenobi added, looking around at the group. "We mustn't speak of this."_

_Skywalker hummed as the group nodded. "We need to hide the body before anyone finds out. And get you two out of here."_

"_Rex, get Cody to a medical bay immediately," Kenobi ordered, the captain nodding quickly. "Well done, you two," the jedi called after them as Rex helped Cody stand and collect his weapons. "You've prevented a war today."_

* * *

I smiled at Cody, watching his face reminisce. "Look at you. Big war hero."

Cody chuckled. "Not that I could ever tell anyone, of course. It's still a secret."

"Well with that knowledge," I teased. "I'm going straight to the Wookies." The commander rolled his eyes at me, his gaze sweeping over my face. "What?" I asked.

"What about yours?"

I hummed at him, casting my eyes out the viewport. Was that a memory I wanted to revisit? "These are from an explosion that warped my first mask," I admitted, gesturing to the spider web of scars along my temple and around my left brow.

"And that one?" he asked, gesturing to the long line that was drawn along my left cheekbone.

I thought for a moment, recalling the memory vividly. The snickers through modulated masks. The fatigue in my under-nourished muscles. The rage. The flash of glowing black. The burn of its touch.

"I got it in a duel," I finally said vaguely, shaking myself from the disturbing memories.

"Did you win?" he asked, mimicking the question I'd given him.

I chuckled darkly. "No." Our comms chimed, interrupting our conversation. Rex appeared in the hologram, greeting us both formally.

"Are the generals there?"

"They're resting, Rex," I responded easily. "What's up?"

He seemed flustered by my casual attitude, but straightened his back and nodded. "General Skywalker and Commander Tano have located and retrieved both of the missing children."

I sighed in relief, leaning back in my chair.

"Good," Cody responded for us both. "The Generals and Kida retrieved the holocron as well."

"And Bane?"

I groaned. "In the wind," I admitted with anger. "But next time I see him, I'm shooting before asking questions."

Cody chuckled beside me before looking back at Rex. "Thanks for the update, brother. We'll see you back on Coruscant."

"_Ret'_." Rex's hologram disappeared. Cody glanced at me for a moment, seeing my gaze focused out at the stars again.

"So…" he started, breathing slowly. I could feel his tension. His disapproval. But also his hope. "What's with you and Rex?"

"Cody," I sighed. "What are you going on about?"

He shrugged, looking away under my dark gaze. "I just...a lot of us seemed to think you two had a bit of a connection."

"We work well together."

"He's a good man," Cody tried gently. I was surprised. I could feel his disapproval for any relationship-against protocol, of course-but I also felt the deep love he had for his brothers. He wanted them to be happy...even if it meant something he deemed wrong.

I breathed slowly through my nose. "Yes. He is a good man." I turned and met his gaze. "But I am not a good woman."

"Now I disagree," Cody started. "Why would Jango give you-"

"Cody," I bit, sensing the jedi rising from their rest and approaching the door to the cockpit. "I'm not having this conversation. Ever."

The door slid open with a hiss as Cody looked straight through the viewport again. "Yes miss," he responded formally, clearly peeved by my response. I didn't care, standing abruptly and brushing past the jedi.

"I'm going to sit in the back," I said openly to the room, before heading back to hide in the engine room again.

I needed to get back to work...no more of this war bullshit.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Ret'_ \- bye!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**As always, thank you for reviews/likes/reposts!**

**For Cody's back-story-no, this isn't technically canon. Technically, there is no canon version of his scar, so I got to have fun with it. The Trandoshan and vibroknife fight is one of the most popular theories, and personally, one of my favorites, so I went with that!**

**Question answering time for a lovely reviewer!**

"**Wondering about the storyline, because canonically the Ryloth arc comes after Vindi and his virus. Would Kida not be aware of it?. Also when Kida meets the Sith contact Sugi mentions she's got a job against Hondo (Obviously the 'Bounty Hunters' ep) but that's after the Holocron arc. are you going to be skipping bits or re-write canon?"**

**MY ANSWER:**

**I use this link for my chronological stuff: /news/star-wars-the-clone-wars-chronological-episodeorder**

**Star wars certified and such. So Canonically, yes, Ryloth is after Blue Shadow Virus. This is why she muses about hearing they were on Ryloth. It's my way of establishing time change. A campaign on a planet doesn't take a few days. It takes more like weeks or months. So while trying to figure out her contact, they were out and about liberating Ryloth. And then moved on. So the last she heard was that they were on Ryloth.**

**As per the Bounty Hunter episode, yes, that is where Sugi is going. I did this to, again, establish time, but also to keep people rooted in the show, should they recognize the hints. So Sugi and such were already protecting the village by the time the jedi get there. Thus, one can bend the rules to have them present on Felucia anytime prior to the episode.**

**I hope that clears stuff up? I'm sorry if it wasn't clear from the chapters.**

**I won't be rewriting canon (at least for now. Maybe some little tweaks for Kida to participate and influence stuff, as well as some extra adventures thrown in for my own enjoyment). But there will be adventures I skip. Some she may not even be on (such as when she wasn't on Ryloth because she wasn't working for the Republic), while others will be ones she's on, but not situational enough for strong character moments between my OC and the canon characters to really include. I don't want to just write the episode from Kida's perspective. I want her story to develop. So if the episode or adventure doesn't do it for her, we're rolling over it.**


	18. Grievous

Chapter Eighteen: Grievous

I fucked up. I gently banged the back of my head against the metal wall of my cell. Stupid job. Stupid Kida. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

When I'd last stepped off a Republic shuttle on Coruscant after getting the holocron, I told myself I'd stay away from the war. For months, I took jobs as far from the warfronts as I could, trying my best not to keep tabs on those I cared about.

Of course, a massive monster from Malastare rampaging through upper Coruscant was hard to miss.

As time passed, I heard of yet another attempt on Padme's life...this time in the form of Nute Gunray and Rush Clovis. Yet more names to add to my list of people I should track down in my spare time. If I ever had spare time.

Between managing the club that was only growing in popularity-especially with the clones-and taking jobs, I'd had little time to take to myself. I suppose I preferred that. Being busy kept me from thinking. From thinking about Padme. About my Sith heritage. About my past. About Rex. About the jedi now knowing that I knew my background.

Of course...I had plenty of time to think now, trapped in a separatist cell. I could hear the droids clanking around outside, their high pitched tones growing more annoying with each passing hour.

I'd taken a smuggling job, of all things. I didn't even have to steal anything. Jabba entrusted me with delivering unmarked credits to a group of dealers in the Saleucami system for a delivery they'd made for him. Thankfully, I'd already made the drop before I stumbled into a Separatist fleet.

I'd outmaneuvered them for a while, but the old rust bucket I'd used to be discreet had shit engine power. It didn't take long for the lead ship to catch me in its tractor beam. Apparently, it was commanded by Grievous, but I never got to see him. Thank the force. According to the droids, the general had a more important prisoner.

"The General will want to speak with you," a droid had droned to me as they put me in binders, my weapons confiscated. "He may have a job."

"If he wants me to work for him, why are you putting me in a cell?" I'd quipped sassily. Still, I had a feeling that Grievous, being under the command of Dooku, knew full well that I wouldn't take the job. Or maybe they thought my closeness with the jedi and Republic powers would provide them with knowledge.

Maybe I didn't really pick a side in the war, but many people understood where many of my loyalties laid. I didn't care about politics. I just cared about some people...against my better judgement.

I came out of my musings as the ship rumbled, my wrists twisting thoughtfully in the binders. I moved from my place on the wall, pushing my ear against the metal door.

"We have Kenobi's ship in our tractor beam, just like the general said we would," one chimed smugly.

"What if the jedi come aboard when the general is on theirs?" another worried.

"Idiot," the first responded as they began to walk away from my door. "That's the plan. We'll be safe down here. They're keeping the prisoner on the bridge for Skywalker to spring the trap."

Oh boy. I sighed lowly, closing my eyes as I reached out with the force. Low and behold, I felt Skywalker's presence on the lower levels, along with another force-sensitive I didn't recognize and...Rex.

I did my best to stay away from the war. But kriff, it just kept finding me.

I rolled my eyes to myself as I got up and away from the door, standing in the middle of the room. "Help!" I screamed, putting on my best acting voice. Which, considering I was a slave and had to act submissive most of my childhood when in reality, I wanted to stab most of the people around me, it wasn't half bad of an act. "Help me please!"

The clank of droid feet returned to outside my cell, the door hissing open as I crouched, clutching my ribcage as best as I could with the binders on.

"Help me please! Something's wrong!"

"What do we do?" the first droid hesitated, glancing at his counterpart.

I rolled my eyes. "Just help me! Your general won't be pleased if I die in here and you two let it happen." _That_ got them moving, one stepping forward to look at me while the other kept his blaster trained on me.

"Don't do anything that will make me shoot you," he warned, but I wasn't concerned.

As the droid knelt down to look at me, I concentrated on the force. Spending time with jedi and watching them use the force had helped, actually. I didn't practice often, preferring the natural senses it granted me, but this was a dire moment. I curled my fingers as the droid touched my shoulder, willing the binders to break.

To both of our surprises, they did. I leapt up, twirling the droid and holding him before me. He let out a surprised yell as I held him in the line of fire from his counterpart.

"She's a jedi!" the one in my grip yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Not quite," I said as I used him to block the blast from the other before scooping up the fallen blaster and shooting the last one. "Still, better that you two don't tell anyone," I said to the scrap metal.

I snuck out of the cell, the detention block mostly empty, considering they were trying to spring a trap on Skywalker. I moved quickly, my mind racing. The battle was a perfect distraction to escape, even in my rust bucket. Still...I found myself hesitating at an intersection. The right would take me to my ship and to easy freedom, keeping me away from the war again.

The left...would lead toward the bridge. Where Grievous was apparently torturing a jedi master. Where a trap was set for Skywalker. Rex, I still felt somewhere below-likely guarding however the hell they got on board amidst a battle. Still, could I let Anakin go into a trap?

I was sure he'd be fine. He was always fine…

A groan rumbled in my throat, my frustration at myself unending. Without even making a final decision, I was running to my left, my adrenaline pushing me faster and faster towards the bridge.

It didn't take long for me to stumble over pieces of battle droids, all of them still singed from lightsaber cuts. I hurried up the inclining hallways, hearing the buzzing of the jedi's blades flashing. Rushing around corners, the hydraulic hiss of a door sounded, followed by the clattering of metal.

"Surprise," I heard Anakin say smugly, just as I rounded the corner to see him and a female Tholothian standing in the entrance to the bridge.

"Not exactly," the tactical droid stated, standing beside a trapped Zabrak in jedi robes.

I wanted to yell to them, but I would be part of the trap then, too. I slowed, pushing my back against the wall and watching as commando droids appeared from the lower decks and ceilings to surround the two jedi.

"Well," Anakin grumbled. "At least they're not destroyer droids."

"The general's description of your tactics have been 100% accurate today. Very impressive, even by my standards." I rolled my eyes at the tactical droid. I hated those things. They had no personality, but still somehow managed to be pricks. It raised his metal hand, pressing a button on its wrist. Beside him, the Zabrak's bindings ignited with electricity, the worn out male crying out desperately. Anakin took a worried step forward as the torture stopped, the droid reacting immediately by starting it again. "One more step, and your friend will die," it taunted.

Alright then.

I stepped out from my hiding spot, openly visible in the middle of the hallway. "No steps needed, _beskar'ad_," I yelled, all eyes...or optics...turning towards me. I aimed the blaster quickly, firing a fast bolt into the tactical droid's chest. It fell backwards hard, disabled. Anakin seemed shocked as he regarded me until lurching back into battle with his fellow jedi. I entered the room, getting head-shots on the two closest commando droids before having to duck the vibroblade of another.

I went to fire but was punched backwards, falling to the ground at the Tholothian's feet. She raised her eyebrow in question at me, but raised her hand to force push the commando away. I found my footing again, rolling beneath the next swipe of a vibroblade before gripping the joint of the shoulder and twisting hard. Jango had taught me that.

Of course, that was on assassin droids, but I assumed the technique was similar.

Thankfully, the droid's shoulder fizzled and sparked as it came loose, letting me get behind it and do the same to its neck connection. It fell, allowing me to swipe up the vibroblade and block the next attack easily.

I ducked, feeling Anakin's presence behind me and allowing him to leap over my body and slice through the droid with his lightsaber. I, in turn, swept my vibroblade behind me, taking out the knees of Anakin's pursuing droid. It crumpled, letting me stand and slice through its faceplate.

The commandos all destroyed, the three of us stood, my lips offering a cheeky smile.

"Kida," Anakin said finally. "As much as I appreciate the help, what are you doing here?"

"The bounty hunter?" the other jedi asked for clarification as she approached the captured Zabrak. Anakin struck the base of the contraption with his lightsaber, the bindings disengaging to let the male fall into the female jedi's arms.

"That's me," I responded, turning off the vibroblade to let it rest over my shoulder. "It's an accident, actually," I explained with a sigh. "Grievous caught my ship in a tractor beam on my way back from a job."

"I see you got my message," the Zabrak spoke slowly, breathing heavily. "Where's Grievous?"

"If everything's gone according to plan," Anakin shrugged. "He's onboard Obi-wan's ship."

"He's been captured?" the weary jedi asked.

"If we can cut off his escape," Anakin tried to inspire them. "There's a good chance of that." He glanced to me as he put himself under the Zabrak's other arm. "I'm assuming you'll want to get back to your job."

I hummed, nodding. "I do. But I can help you get back first."

Anakin smiled at me. I hated to admit it...but he knew me better than I cared to admit. Not being a master, I doubted that the council had told him about my Sith heritage. Therefore...he still trusted me because he knew what kind of person I was...even if I tried to hide it.

The others...were masters...and I could feel their apprehension.

"Glad to have you," Anakin grinned as the group moved from the bridge and hurried down the halls. I scooped up a pistol on the way, brandishing it before me alongside the vibroblade as we stalked through the halls.

"And you are?" the Zabrak finally asked breathlessly.

"Name's Kida," I called back as I shot a few droids down the hall.

"The bounty hunter," the female said softly to her friend. "Called the Oracle." His brow furrowed in response.

I hummed, glancing at their faces quickly. "Nice to meet you," I grumbled.

"Eoth Koth," the Zabrak responded with a nod to me. "Thank you for the help." I shrugged at him, gesturing that it was no big deal.

"And I'm Adi Gallia," the female voiced. "Your predicament was rather conveniently placed, don't you think?"

I lifted my eyebrow at her, about to respond with sass when Skywalker's comm beeped. "Anakin," Obi-wan's voice came through. "I hope you've rescued Master Koth, because Grievous is headed back to his ship."

"There goes the hope of capturing him," I grumbled, looking back at the three jedi as we rounded a corner.

"You both go," Eoth Koth groaned. "I'll make it back. I'll be fine."

I lifted my eyebrow, Anakin seemed to be on the same page as me. "I'll have to disagree with you on that one," he looked between his companions. "Master Gallia, you go ahead. I'll get Eoth back to the shuttle."

"May the force be with you," she responded, her voice deep and determined. She removed herself from under Koth's arm and turned to race down the hall. Anakin took the weight of the Zabrak jedi, my lips pressing together tightly.

"Wait!" I yelled after her, my mind telling me to run with Anakin, but the force telling me to help against Grievous. All the jedi looked at me curiously. I breathed deeply. "I'm going with you."

"Kida," Anakin started, but I waved him off.

"He got in the way of a job, Anakin," I said, everyone knowing that my motivations had nothing to do with that. I sighed. "Let me help."

Anakin nodded slowly. "Be careful."

"You too." I turned and raced after Adi Gallia, the woman casting me a curious glance before leading the way towards where the Separatist ship had docked with Kenobi's.

As we drew closer, the sound of lightsabers clashing echoed down the halls. The ship began to tilt, our footing sliding slightly on the metal floors. We rounded the corner and I saw General Grievous for the first time. He was hulking, his mechanical body full of sharp edges and powerful coils.

"Until we meet again, Kenobi," he taunted, looking down the port hallway. Master Gallia ignited her lightsaber, Grievous whirling as she lunged at him. He drew his own lightsabers, the two battling as I ran forward, the port beginning to rip away at the end of the hall.

"Obi-wan!" I yelled, seeing him be sucked backwards by the vacuum of space. We were all pulled forward, my arms latching onto the doorframe. I caught Adi Gallia as she flew past me, her fingers wrapping around my wrist desperately. Below us, Cody caught Obi-wan. Grievous climbed away from the port, using his various appendages to crawl up the hallway.

"Hold on," Gallia called up at me, pulling herself up beside me and crawling to lean against the other side of the doorframe. She reached down, pulling me up beside her. "Help me," she said, firing a grapple line down the port hallway. I gripped the wire beside her, bracing our bodies against the doorframe as Cody, Obi-wan, and a third clone climbed the line. They leapt up beside us, Gallia rolling to close the door.

We all let out heavy breaths as it closed, the atmosphere restabilizing.

"Hurry," Obi-wan urged. "We can still catch him."

Gallia stepped forward as I offered my hand to Cody. He looked at me in surprise, but accepted the help. ""Obi-wan," she stopped the jedi. "Anakin's leaving. We'll be trapped on this ship.

Kenobi visibly deflated before lifting his wrist comm. "Anakin, come in." He glanced at me with a raised eyebrow before continuing. "We're in a bit of a spot and need a way off Grievous' ship."

"There's a large hangar near your position," came Anakin's voice. "Make your way there and I'll pick you up."

We hurried down the halls towards the hangar, Obi-wan glancing at me. "Nice to see you again."

"Likewise," I huffed, running beside them. "My ship might be in this hangar, too."

"You have a ship?" the jedi questioned, clearly frustrated. "Where was the offer to take us off this deathtrap?"

"Hey," I said defensively. "It's a hunk of metal. I'm not even sure if it'll work again after fighting the tractor beam."

We entered the hangar, Obi-wan humming as my ship came into view. "That ship is barely held together," Gallia mused.

"Yeah, well it was supposed to be inconspicuous," I tried to reason, but didn't hide my distaste for the rustbucket.

"Thankfully, we won't have to take it," Obi-wan said as a Republic shuttle entered the hangar. "Come on!"

I thought about taking my own ship for a moment, but stopped myself. It was on the other side of the hangar and I had no way of telling how long the ship would hold together, especially considering the Republic cruiser was near exploding. I ran after the jedi, bounding up the gangway after them.

I was met with some familiarly painted helmets.

"Kida?" a clone with the Republic insignia on his helmet asked, making other faces turn, including Rex's.

I gave him a smirk. "Hey Jesse."

"Here we go," Anakin called from the cockpit, engaging the engines. I gripped the handles on the ceiling tightly as we launched forward. Gallia and Obi-wan moved into the cockpit, my feet carrying me past the watching clones and after them. Gallia checked on Koth while Kenobi sat behind his former padawan.

"Anakin," he said. "Get me Admiral Yularen."

"General Kenobi," Yularen's voice came through the comms after Anakin tapped a few buttons. "Several crafts detached from Grievous' ship and attempted to land on Saleucami."

"Then we'll have to land and follow them," Obi-wan responded tiredly. "Prepare the tanks."

"Yes, sir."

"There must be several landing sights," Anakin mused. "It might be hard to locate the good general."

Obi-wan hummed, stroking his beard. "You'll have to command the space battle while Rex, Cody, and I head to the surface."

"You're sure you can handle this on your own?" Anakin asked, glancing over his shoulder at his master.

I shifted beside Obi-wan, earning a look from him. "I won't be," he said, still meeting my gaze. "Kida," he started. "Care to join me on an adventure?" I pursed my lips, humming. "You can consider it payback for giving you a lift off the ship."

I lifted my eyebrows, but my mouth was already curling into a smile. "I actually already helped save your jedi friend over there," I gestured to Master Koth. "But...I'd be willing if you feed me before giving me a lift out of here."

Obi-wan smiled, Anakin shaking his head in amusement. "I think," the bearded man voiced. "We can manage without you, Anakin."

Skywalker chuckled, guiding the shuttle into the hangar of the Republic Star Destroyer. Rex entered the cockpit, giving me a glance before offering his arm to Master Koth. They left the shuttle, the rest of us following behind.

"I'll get Master Koth to a medical frigate," Adi Gallia announced as Rex handed the Zabrak to a medical droid.

"You all took a great risk rescuing me," Koth said to the group, his brown eyes sliding to me slowly. "Even you, child."

I was about to say something sassy, as was my usual method of communication with figures of authority, but the sincerity in his gaze made me hesitate. I felt the force ripple around us. He knew what I was. But...I could sense his feelings towards me shifting. Maybe it wasn't respect, but it was heading in that direction. I closed my mouth, giving him a small nod of acknowledgement.

"You're welcome, Master Koth," Kenobi voiced, nodding his head, casting his gaze to my face briefly. He seemed impressed with my ability to keep my mouth shut.

"Since you divided your forces," Koth mused. "Grievous is still at large. I would have gladly given my life if it meant bringing that monster to justice."

"Well," Anakin said gently. "At least we all lived to fight another day."

Gallia and Koth cast us all gentle smiles before heading towards a shuttle that could bring them to a medical frigate. Obi-wan and Skywalker exchanged glances, the former stepping away to join Rex as the AT-ET walkers began to get into formation.

"You don't have to do any of this, you know," Anakin said gently, regarding me as clones passed to join their squads.

I looked around, sighing. "I know. But I'll admit...I've tried avoiding the war over and over. I guess I inherited more from Jango than I thought." I looked back at Anakin. "I can't seem to stay away."

He hummed. "I know how you feel."

"I'll help here, at least. Grievous is dangerous. I can't have the boys going in alone without me to watch their backs."

Anakin's eyebrow lifted. "The boys?"

I nudged his arm gently as I moved to join Obi-wan. "Hey, I lived on Kamino for a long time. I watched some of these guys get trained."

Skywalker smiled at me. "What happened to no attachments?"

I stopped, looking back at him knowingly. I cast him a sly grin, but didn't deny the truth. I'd gotten attached. We all knew that. Trying to avoid it was me trying to keep myself from being hurt again.

"You're one to talk," I cast back vaguely, knowing he would understand. He crossed his arms, giving me a look, but allowed it as I chuckled. "I guess," I allowed. "They're the one thing I remember as a constant for the longest part of my life… I guess that makes them a bit like family."

Anakin was silent for a second as he regarded me. Finally, he nodded slowly and turned to leave. "I suppose it does."

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Beskar'ad -_ droid

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Clearly, time skips have occurred. Thus, we skipped over the Zillo beast, Rush Clovis, and Geonosis arcs. Sorry if those were ones you wanted to see, but there was no real pivotal way for Kida's story to be involved. In addition, life goes on when she's not around, so I don't want her in every adventure.**

**I'm excited for the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**-Ryder**


	19. Captain Down

Chapter Nineteen: Captain Down

Kenobi's Star Destroyer had landed on the surface of Saleucami, the soldiers immediately moving to unload the AT-TE walkers and other supplies. Rex hadn't spoken to me other than a quick greeting, considering he was helping prepare the hunt for Grievous.

I walked behind him and Kenobi as the jedi mused, the dirt soft and welcome below my boots. I hadn't been on a planet with grass in some time, considering I'd been doing jobs on a lot of space stations, Coruscant, and Tatooine, none of which had much vegetation, if at all. The air was clear...lively. The planet was thriving with life and the force. It wasn't like Tatooine, where stepping outside for too long without proper protection or supplies would literally kill you. And that wasn't even getting started with the rough creatures that would kill you just to say they did.

"Instead of scattering our troops, looking for all the escape pods," Kenobi thought aloud as he walked. "We shall head towards the wreckage of the landing transport first."

Rex nodded as we breached a hill, looking towards where smoke rippled off the horizon. The captain turned tail to oversee the cruiser's launch sequence while I leapt aboard an AT-TE with Obi-wan.

"It shouldn't take too long," the jedi voiced as the group marched forward, sending little creatures rushing away with chirps.

I hummed, leaning against the turret, giving a glance at the clone there. "At this speed, I don't really believe you?"

"Why?" Kenobi asked with a grin. "Have somewhere to be?"

I laughed. "Yes, actually. Tatooine, where my payment is waiting."

"You bounty hunters and your payments," he grumbled, looking through his electrobinoculars.

"Hey," I chided gently. "Unlike you, I don't get everything provided for me by the Republic."

The jedi chuckled gently, but sobered as he regarded me. "It could be, if you wanted to."

I glanced sideways at him, reaching out with the force to find sincerity. A laugh erupted from my mouth, turning heads down on the ground. "What?" I said finally, once I sobered. "So you can keep an eye on me?" His eyebrow lifted, so I continued. "Don't think I forgot our last conversation, Kenobi."

He sighed through his nose, looking forward through his electrobinoculars again. "I know what the council thinks of you," he spoke, still scanning the horizon. "But most of them have never met you. Fought with you." Finally, he dropped the binoculars to his side and turned to where I lounged against the turret. "None of them know you."

"And you do?" I asked, lifting my eyebrows. "I think we've had this discussion before."

"And you insisted I didn't," he responded swiftly. "But you're wrong." That shut me up. He had a fierceness in his voice. A determination I didn't expect. "The council is concerned about your heritage. I am not. I've seen the things you've done. Selfless acts that could have killed you, but saved others."

I huffed a laugh at his sincere face. "You don't think I'll turn on you? I have an inclination towards the dark side, after all," I scowled at him. The clones around us perked up, listening against their better judgement.

"Perhaps your people did...a long time ago," Obi-wan conceded. "But one's people does not define them. Nor does your past." He regarded me, eyes tracing over where my slave brand lay hidden. "I heard what you said to Anakin on the ship," he said suddenly, making my eyes snap up to his. "About the clones being something like a family to you."

The soldiers were listening now.

"They're what's left of Jango. What's left of the memories I have of when I had a family," was all I said. I wasn't about to confirm or deny anything. "I don't care about this war, Obi-wan. You know that."

"Maybe you don't. But you care about people. And the Separatist army is hurting people across the galaxy."

I stared forward, past Obi-wan. Was he right? Was this what I was supposed to do? The force rippled around me as I thought. Jobs weren't really needed anymore, since the club ran itself now. Still, what would Jango say?

"_Stop thinking so much, ad'ika," Jango chastised as he knocked me down yet again. I panted hard on the ground before pushing myself back to my feet. "Feel," he insisted as I lifted my fists before my face. "Listen to your instincts."_

_I ducked below his next attack, rolling sideways._

"_Better," he admitted, a bit of pride shining through, but his voice still rough and commanding. "Now be faster!" _

_I did my best to parry his attacks, my feet stepping back in the footwork he'd taught me. He rounded on me, his foot flying out, catching me hard in the ribs. I grunted, but locked my arm over his calf and twisted my body, throwing him into a roll. _

_My tired form barely got me back to my feet as he turned to face me again, grinning slightly. "Good. Parry left," he said, punching out as I obeyed. "Right." I did it again. "Get down." I ducked at his words, but caught a boot to the chest instead, being sent backwards._

_I groaned, growling at him. "You said to duck."_

"_My mouth said to duck," he scowled at me. "My body told you to step backwards."_

"_But-"_

_He held up his hand, stopping me as he stepped forward. He offered me a hand up, pulling me back to my feet as he rested his palms on my shoulders. "Ad'ika," he said, his voice gentler now. "Always watch the body, not the mouth. And I won't always be around to guide you."_

"_But you're always telling me what's the right thing to do."_

"_What's right according to me," he reminded. "I can be wrong, Kida. When you're older...as you grow...you'll learn what's right and wrong for yourself." He took my wrist gently, turning it over to expose my brand. "Everyone sees it differently, do you understand?"_

_I did. I nodded slowly._

"_Besides," he chuckled, leading me from the room and concluding training for the day. "One day, you may even prove me wrong. I'm not a stupid man. I know I can be wrong." He touched my nose gently as his eyes softened. "No one controls you anymore. No one can tell you what to do with your life. Your fate is yours to determine, do you understand?"_

"_Yes, Jango."_

"_Good." He smiled at me, leading us towards his apartment. "Hungry?"_

I breathed slowly. Jango was right. In the end...he was wrong about what side he chose. Maybe it meant something to him...even if it meant filling his own pockets. Still, a part of me wondered if Jango was in a similar situation Bane had been in all those months ago.

"I think," Windu's words chimed in my memories. "Your fear of whoever you're working for, outweighs your fear of us."

Was Jango threatened? Or worse...was Boba threatened? Dooku wasn't a man you crossed. Maybe he was trapped. In the end, was Dooku the reason Jango died?

I shook that thought away. He wouldn't influence my decision now. It was up to me. Up to what I believed in. I looked at Obi-wan thoughtfully.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," he responded steadily. "You're an apt warrior with a good head on your shoulders, even if you can be a bit rash. You're intelligent and passionate for preserving the lives of the innocent. And," he added, glancing around at the clones who were pretending they weren't listening. "The men respect you. That's not something easily gained. Especially by someone who's barely fought with them in open battle." Obi-wan looked through his electrobinoculars again as he finished.

I welcomed the compliments, but still hesitated. Thankfully, I was saved by Rex's arrival on a speeder.

"General Kenobi!" Rex appeared under the shadows of the walkers. "Sir, the cruiser's returned to orbit. Any sign of Grievous?"

Obi-wan smiled grimly. "I believe we've found Grievous' ship." Rex nodded below us and I could feel his gaze on me as I leaned against the turret in thought. He wasn't a stupid man. He could see all the other clones desperately trying to appear like they hadn't just been staring up at us.

As we neared the wreckage and clones began searching the area, I leapt from the top of the AT-TE, glancing back up at Kenobi as he jumped down after me. We walked together to find Cody, my mind wandering away from the task.

"I'll think about it," I said finally as Kenobi spied Cody up on the wrecked ship. The jedi turned to me and nodded. "I'll let you know, I just need to...think."

"Take whatever time you need," he said, looking over his shoulder as he walked towards Cody. "Just know that this war may not give you as much as you like."

I breathed slowly, closing my eyes briefly before clambering my own way up the ship, conducting my own distracted search. I hoped I didn't actually find Grievous-or any droids, for that matter-because I'd be shot before I even recognized what I was looking at. Dammit, Kenobi...distracting me before a mission.

"Thermal housing intakes are still warm," I heard Cody call from above. "This couldn't have happened too long ago."

I looked up to see Obi-wan standing above me, Rex and Jesse approaching from behind, their buckets off. I breathed deeply, starting my climb up towards them.

"The crew compartment's almost entirely destroyed," Rex reported as he stopped before Obi-wan.

The jedi thought for a moment as I made it up to their level, standing behind the clones. Jesse saw me, casting me a grin. Cody moved over to join me, nodding at me in greeting. "We'll split into teams," the general announced. "Rex, take Jesse, Hardcase, and Kix and search those wetlands."

"Yes sir," the clones of the 501st responded, turning on their heels.

"Cody," Obi-wan continued. "You, Crys, and I will pick it up from here."

"And me?" I asked, stepping forward. I noticed a hesitation in Jesse and Rex's steps, both of them slowing to listen. Obi-wan raised his eyebrow at me. "That's not my answer," I explained. "But I promised to help on this mission, no matter what I decide after. So what do you want me to do?"

The jedi hummed, stroking his chin. "Go with Rex and his team. You've worked with them before, have you not?"

"I have. Broke one of their noses once, too."

He frowned at me. "Well, best not to do that again. You're on the same side this time."

"For now," I teased, wiggling my eyebrows at him as I turned to follow Rex and Jesse.

"Rex," Kenobi called after us. "If you get a visual on Grievous, contact us before you engage."

We all nodded, heading off the back of the ship.

Rex merely nodded at me as I approached, donning his helmet. Jesse, though, threw his arm around my shoulder and led me off.

"Nice to see you again, Fett," he said, fully knowing I didn't use that name. Instead of correcting him, I rolled my eyes.

"I see your nose healed well," I teased back. "You can barely tell that I broke it."

"That's because you didn't hit it hard enough."

"I'm free to try it again," I said lowly, my voice dark, but still teasing.

"Kix, Hardcase," Rex called as we reached the ground. "You're with us."

"Is that Kida Fett?" Hardcase called as he joined us. He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Still haven't seen those tattoos, Kida," he teased.

Kix shoved him gently, followed by a harder shove from Jesse. "Knock it off," they both growled. I smiled, following them to a group of speeders, all painted in the 501st colors.

"There's one for you, Kida," Kix gestured towards the one beside Rex's. "Glad you could join us."

I nodded to him as I leapt aboard the speeder, tapping my thighs to make sure the GAR regulation pistols hadn't slipped from the holsters they weren't designed for. With a twist of my hand, the speeder's engine whirred to life, sending me speeding after the group. As I left, I felt the pride from Cody and Obi-wan directed towards Rex. I couldn't help but smile gently, lowering my goggles onto my face to block the dust. Rex was a renowned leader… it was no wonder I felt so drawn to him.

I shook myself. Focus, dammit. I was going to get myself kriffing killed if I didn't get my thoughts together.

As we sped across the rolling hills of Saleucami's terrain, I let myself breathe the air again. It was crisp, filled with life and vegetation. And apparently a farm, considering something smelled like shit, and it wasn't the chemical smell of the engine.

Our group had fanned out, covering a wide plane of searching, but nothing had come up yet. Something tingled in the back of my mind. Something bad. I lifted my head, searching, but my goggle interface was nothing without my wrist gauntlet...which was confiscated by the Separatists...and blown up on their ship. Something was wrong as we all moved back into a close formation, my gaze settling on Rex's back.

"Something wrong?" Jesse called from beside me. I turned to look at him and opened my mouth to explain, when we heard a shot go off.

Rex flew from his speeder, backwards towards mine. Jesse dodged to the side, but I was right behind Rex.

"Kriff!" I cursed, whipping my speeder sideways and hitting the ground as it slid on its side, barely missing Rex's flying body. I pulled myself up from the ground, covered in dirt, and saw Rex laying still a few meters behind me. "Oh no," I breathed, forcing myself to run towards him, ignoring the pain in my body from hitting the ground.

A speeder flew past me, stopping beside Rex's body before I could get there. I stopped at his side, thankfully still feeling his signature.

"He's alive," I breathed, watching Kix remove Rex's helmet slowly. The blast had hit him square in the chest, his shoulder pauldron smoking from the heat.

"Jesse," Kix said into his comms. "You better get back here."

They returned after a minute, having disposed of the commando droids that had shot their captain. "How bad?" Jesse asked as he ran over.

"Pretty bad," Kix sighed. "I need to remove his armor to see the full extent of the damage."

"Those snipers may have called for backup," Hardcase thought aloud, looking around. "Unless we wanna start getting picked off one by one, we should find better cover first."

My eyes lifted, seeing a few Eopie grazing near trees. "Look," I said, making the clones turn.

"Wait a minute," Jesse said, seeing more Eopie arriving. "Those critters are domesticated."

"Sir?" Kix muttered, confused.

"It's a farm," I voiced. "Can't you smell it." They all gestured to their helmets. Right. Jeez… I needed to focus. Though, Rex getting shot right in front of me had been surprisingly rattling. I'd seen him almost die before, on Naboo. Of course, I was also dying. Everyone was...it was a bit of a trend that day.

"Where there's a farm," Jesse said smugly. "There's usually a farmer."

"How perceptive," I tried to tease, standing quickly, my ribs complaining.

"Are you alright?" Kix asked immediately, trained to see the little signs.

I waved him off. "Hit the ground hard. I'll be fine." I looked around at the group, raising my eyebrows. "So? What are we waiting for?"

"Let's find his homestead," Jesse said, standing beside me.

Hardcase and Kix bent to lift Rex from the ground, Jesse pulling a stretcher from the side of one of the speeders and laying it out for Rex to rest on. I scooped up his helmet, attaching it to the back of my own speeder before firing up my engine.

We moved slower now, my heart thumping hard in my chest. I merely followed the soldiers, my mind focused on Rex. He was there, but the injury was bad. He'd survive, though.

At least, I'd make the bastard survive, if he didn't feel like doing it.

It didn't take long to find fences and a dirt path, crop fields on both sides. We slowed our speeders, my eyes cutting to Rex's unconscious form a final time before coming to a stop outside a house made of clay and wood.

Just as we stopped, the front door flew open, a female Twi'lek aiming a hunting rifle at us. Kix raised his hands in the air immediately, his heart jumping so much I could feel it myself.

"We want no trouble here," she said, turning her gaze and aim to Jesse as he scooted his speeder forward, putting himself between the woman and his captain.

"Easy with that weapon, ma'am," he said calmly, removing his helmet. "We're here as friends."

"State your business," the Twi'lek replied steadily, unperturbed by the warriors around her. The force rippled around her at seeing Jesse's face, but none showed on her face.

"Our captain's been hurt," Kix piped up form his scooter. "We need-"

"I'm no doctor," she cut him off, making me smirk slightly. Sure, we needed to help Rex, but I admired her keeping face in front of soldiers. I liked her fire. "So just-"

"We have a medic, ma'am," Jesse said gently. "We just need a place to tend to him overnight."

My eyebrows lifted as more force signatures approached. "Mommy," a little voice chimed out as two children appeared beside her legs in the doorway. "Who's-"

"Get back inside, both of you," the woman scolded.

Both the children-the eldest being a female, the youngest a male-both let out groans of distaste. They muttered their own protests, but obeyed as their mother rolled her eyes, finally lowering her weapon.

"Look, there are some benches out back in the barn. It's the best I can do."

"That'll be fine ma'am," Jesse replied with a gentle smile. "Thank you." The Twi'lek woman regarded us from her doorstep as we moved the speeders forward, Kix and Jesse lifting Rex as Hardcase and I opened the barn doors and cleared a bench.

I sat in worried silence as Kix stripped the captain of his armor, revealing a toned chest with a dark burn on his sternum. Kix cleaned the wound, my eyes tracing over the muscles all the clones shared from their years of intense training. He had some scars here and there, but nothing that seemed to compare to the one he would get from this...if he lived long enough for it to scar.

My gaze flicked up to his face as I felt him stir in the force, Kix gently attaching a bacta-patch over the terrible burn.

"What…" Rex mumbled out as his eyes opened-unfocused and unseeing. "What happened?"

"Commando droids took a pot shot," Hardcase reported. "That would've gone straight through your heart, had it been two inches to the left."

I breathed deeply from where I sat, closing my eyes. Why did that possible inevitability scare me so much?

Fear rippled over Rex in the force. "I can't move my arm," he worried.

"You have some nerve damage," Kix responded gently, shifting in shock as Rex forced himself to turn over.

"Understood," Rex said formally, turning on his side, much to Kix's chagrin. "Now, patch me up and let's get on with it."

"Sir, you're in no condition," Kix argued to Rex's back, who was now facing me. He didn't seem to see me where I sat silently in the corner, but I could feel his fear. His frustration. His pride was taking a hit. "It will heal, but it'll take time."

Rex rippled with anger as he turned to look at his medic, his stare intense. "We're getting under way, Kix," he said lowly. "That's an order."

Jesse grinned slightly as he regarded his captain, but shook his head nonetheless as Kix responded. "Sir, as team medic, when it comes to the health of the men, including you…" the soldier paused for a second before doing his best to puff out his chest. "I outrank everyone."

I was sure that even the other men could feel Rex's frustration now, even without force sensitivity.

"So, I respectfully," Kix continued, less confident under Rex's glare. "Order you, sir, to get some-"

Rex shrugged off Kix's hand grumpily, the sound of someone clearing their throat turning our heads.

"Excuse me," the Twi'lek woman said from the doorway to the barn. She was holding a plate of food. "If there's not enough-" she started, but Jesse cut her off.

"That's plenty," he said as he approached. "Thank you...uh…"

"Suu," she completed for him gently, handing him the plate. As she did, a hoverball drifted past her and into the room, dipping below the bench Rex laid on. The little girl came running in after it, a smile on her face. "I told you to stay in the house," Suu scolded, seeming exhausted by her children.

"I couldn't help it, mom. It got away," the girl argued, ducking below the table to look for the ball. I leaned forward from my corner as it drifted toward me, nudging it back to her. She gave me a wide grin before standing from under the table, looking up at Rex, who regarded her with a scowl.

I felt recognition from her and saw it in her face, my eyebrows rising in curiosity. "You look like my daddy," she said wistfully, the clones seeming taken back. If anything, Rex almost looked scared, making me chuckle.

"Shaeeah," Suu chastised gently. "Don't bother the soldier. Now get inside with your brother."

Shaeeah rolled her eyes. "Yes mom."

Suu shook her head and offered the plate to Jesse again. "My husband is away, delivering our first harvest. Do you require anything else?"

Jesse seemed flustered. "No...thank you, Suu." The Twi'lek hummed gently before turning and leaving the barn. Jesse put the plate down on a bench near Rex while Hardcase fished out Rex's pistol from his piled armor at my feet. Hardcase gave me a small, grim smile before putting the pistol beside Rex's arm on the bench.

"Resume the search without me," Rex commanded, barely masking his frustration. "Jesse, you're in command. I'll be fine." The captain laid himself back down, staring at the ceiling and letting out a long breath.

The soldiers nodded, Kix leaving some pain killers in a pack for Rex before exiting the barn. I gave the injured clone a glance, but he refused to meet my eye. I sighed before following the other men out.

"We're just going to leave him here?" I asked as they approached their speeders.

"We have our orders, Kida," Jesse said gently, his eyes soft as he regarded me.

I frowned. "But he can't even use his one arm. If he's discovered-"

"Grievous is our mission," Kix interrupted, his eyes downcast. "Rex is a strong man. He's going to be fine."

"Yeah," I breathed, taking a few steps towards my own speeder. "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

The clones all looked at each other for a moment, their minds working. "Maybe…" Hardcase started. "Someone should stay with the captain."

"We have orders," Kix reminded gently, sitting atop his speeder. It was quiet for a second as I eyed my speeder.

"I don't," I said suddenly. Jesse lifted his eyebrow before it registered, a small smile gracing his lips.

"You're right," he grinned. "Mind staying behind to keep him under wraps?"

"And avoid getting shot at?" I teased gently. "That's a hefty request." The clones chuckled at me, sitting on their speeders. In reality, I was relieved. I wasn't afraid to go into a firefight...I was afraid to leave Rex alone. What if something happened? Suu had openly admitted she wasn't a doctor. At least I'd been stitching up my own wounds for years.

"He's not to do anything strenuous," Kix said, donning his helmet. "Even if he says he can. Make sure he rests."

"Yes sir," I responded cheekily, leaning against my own speeder and giving them a lop-sided salute.

Jesse rolled his eyes before putting on his helmet and starting the speeder. "We'll contact you tomorrow for a rendezvous point!"

I gave him a thumbs up as they sped away, leaving me in the pale light of the two moons. After a long breath, I moved my own speeder into hiding, casting my gaze around the farm. It was rather large, filled with plants I couldn't even recognize. Smoke drifted from the chimney of Suu's home, a warm, savory smell following it. My stomach growled, surprising me.

I supposed I hadn't eaten in a while. I'd nibbled at a few rations on my ship before being stuck on Grievous' ship...but that was at least a rotation ago.

I slipped back inside the barn, seeing Rex trying to catch some sleep. Since he wasn't eating, I took advantage of the fruits Suu had brought, picking up a round red one and taking it back to my corner to munch on.

Time passed slowly, my worried thoughts keeping me from any rest. I was constantly monitoring Rex through the force, while also hyper aware of the Eopie in the barn with us. One snorted at me and my fruit, making me chuckle. I scooped up another peace, offering it to the creature. It took it gratefully, Rex cursing from the other side of the barn as a few grew curious and started snuffling around him. I let out a light laugh, moving to his side to help push it away from his face gently.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked, his tone surprisingly cold.

"Apparently keeping Eopie from getting slobber all over your face," I said back immediately before scowling. "A thank you, would be nice."

"You were ordered to return to the search."

I lifted my eyebrow as I turned away, my gaze slowly scanning the tools on the walls. "Was I? I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was part of the GAR." Frustration rippled off of the clone as he sat in silence, watching me move in the darkness. I looked out at him from behind the stacks of wood and grain, my voice growing quiet. "You're upset with me." He didn't respond, turning his head away. "I'm surprised," I continued, still walking through the barn. "I was under the impression we had left on good terms last time…" I thought for a moment.

"_Attachments are dangerous in a war...but I'd be lying if I claimed I didn't have them anyways."_

The brush of his lips over the skin of my cheek. The fear he'd felt...but he did it anyways.

"Even better than good terms," I added, thankful for the shadows to obscure my blush.

Still, Rex didn't speak, but I felt his emotions swirling in the darkness. Finally, his mouth opened, his eyes staring out the top of the barn to watch the stars. "What I said...it was wrong."

My heart clenched, but I pretended I felt nothing. "Oh?"

"You have to understand," he struggled to form the sentence. "A clone in this war can't have any attachments...I could never-" He sighed, wincing as he shifted uncomfortably. "What I did was wrong. And it never should have happened. It didn't mean anything."

That one hurt. I turned my back, leaning slightly on one of the wooden posts as emotion welled within me. I fought it off, knowing this wasn't the time. Damn this man. This bastard. He toyed with me. I never let myself get attached and now him...and he does this. I sucked in a deep breath as I felt his gaze on the back of my head.

"Kida?" he prodded gently, his voice hesitant. "You have to understand. I could never… be with you. I could never...love...you."

Against my better judgement, I pressed my sadness into anger, tucking it away to be used on some punching dummy later. Or maybe a droid. I composed myself and turned to face him in the darkness.

A few steps took me into the moonlight, revealing my placid face with a cocked eyebrow. "Love? Is that what you thought this was?" I lied through my teeth, letting my anger out to mock him in a chuckle. "I didn't expect anything from you, Captain," I bit.

He seemed hurt, but his eyes flicked over me briefly before returning to the skies. "Well...good. Because I couldn't offer anything."

I rolled my eyes and turned away. "Clearly," I growled under my breath. "_Mando'ade," _I said in exasperation. They were all the same. Emotionally constipated and bound by some unseen code of honor that shifted to only ever make them miserable.

He didn't speak again, but I felt his gaze on me as I drifted through the barn, my eyes looking anywhere but at him. "We can still...be friends. I enjoy your company." My heart wrenched in my chest. I didn't know why. I'd never agreed to...feeling. I'd never consented to getting attached to him. "I mean," he tried. "I'm just a clone, Kida. There's hundreds of men just like me. Thousands."

I sighed lowly, my anger fizzling into sadness again. "No, Rex," I breathed. "There's not." I looked over at his sad expression. "Don't worry," I forced a smile. "This doesn't mean I won't protect you. Jesse asked me to. And I promised to help on this mission. And then I'll be out of what little hair you have."

He smiled gently at my attempt at a joke, but I felt the pain through the force at my mentioning of leaving. "You're...going to leave." It wasn't a question.

"Get some rest, Rex. You'll feel better in the morning."


	20. The Deserter

Chapter Twenty: The Deserter

"_I have a question."_

_The Madalorian sighed from the table he was cleaning his armor on. "As usual," he muttered, but cast me a light look. He was tired from his last mission, having come in late and covered in mud. "If it's about the mission-" he started, but I cut him off._

"_I know better than to ask when you come in looking like that," I teased gently, smiling from my place at the window. As it always was, the wind and rain raged outside, tossing the sea into a chopping mess. It was beautiful. "My question is actually about Boba."_

_Jango slowed in his work, his eyebrow lifting. "Is he alright?"_

"_He's fine," I dismissed, working up the courage to ask my question. "But...why a clone?" He didn't seem to understand. "Why did you need to have a clone to have a child? Why not...have one normally?"_

"_You mean impregnate a woman."_

"_Well… yeah. Or whatever kind of female you like," I said, trying to deflect any possible anger. "Or…" I hesitated. "Do you not like women?" Jango turned to me abruptly and gave me a look. "There's nothing wrong with it," I argued, making him scowl._

"_I know there's nothing wrong with it."_

"_Then, what's the issue?"_

_He chuckled through a sigh. "I like women, ad'ika."_

"_Okay, but that still begs the question. Why a clone? Or if you still had Boba, why doesn't he have a mother?"_

_Jango looked sad. "My life isn't one that facilitates good relationships. It's not a place for a pregnant wife."_

"_You brought a son into it," I reminded._

"_A son who's safe on Kamino and will be a strong warrior like me." I lifted my eyebrow but shook my head. "What?" he pushed._

"_I just don't get why you can't even have a girlfriend."_

_To my surprise, Jango laughed. It was full, but quiet so as not to wake Boba in the next room. "I don't meet a lot of suitors in my work, Kida."_

"_There are plenty of female bounty hunters."_

_He hummed in acknowledgement. "Yes, and most would shoot me the moment they found a bounty for my head." I scowled at him. "I can't trust people, ad'ika. You never know who is an assassin."_

"_I could be an assassin," I tried._

"_You're not an assassin," he responded immediately, his tone low as he went back to cleaning his armor._

"_How do you know?" I leapt from my seat by the window, puffing my chest as he playfully struck my pride. _

_He glanced up at me and looked back at his work. "Because when I picked you up, you had barely any meat on your bones."_

"_That wasn't my fault," I scowled._

"_Didn't say it was."_

_I huffed. "I could have been posing to get you to trust me."_

"_You couldn't have. You're a shit liar."_

"_Am not," I argued against his quick responses. "I made it through years of slavery without my captors ever knowing how much I wanted them to die."_

_He looked at me with some amusement, but his eyes were sad at my casual mention of my enslavement. "Trust me when I say they knew full well that you wanted them to die."_

"_Whatever." I attempted to deflect the conversation. "So if you can know that I'm not an assassin, can't you tell when a pretty woman isn't?"_

_Jango sighed as he stood from his seat to approach me, his big hand gently touching my hair. "I don't need a wife or a girlfriend," he insisted, looking down at me. "I have Boba and I have you. That's family enough for me." I smiled at him, still not used to being considered a legitimate part of his family. "Do you understand?" I nodded, making him smile and kiss the top of my head gently before pushing my shoulder towards my room. "Now, it's late. Goodnight, ad'ika."_

_I glanced back at him with a smile as the door to my room hissed open. "Goodnight, buir."_

* * *

I was pulled from my restless thoughts by the approaching of a presence. It hadn't been long since Rex had fallen back asleep, the smell of Suu's cooking still wafting through the barn. I stood slowly as I felt someone approach. It was familiar, somehow, but strange at the same time. I glanced at the sleeping clone with a mix of worry, sadness, and an urge to slap him awake.

Instead, I slipped sideways into the darkness to await the approaching figure. The barn doors opened slowly, casting pale moonlight on Rex's prone form. I felt him stir awake as a hand reached in, plucking a farm tool from the wall and brandishing it before him. His movements were nearly silent as he made his way towards Rex.

I was even more so as I slipped through the darkness after him. Thankfully, the Eopie were used to me in the barn by now and didn't alert the intruder to my presence. Suddenly, Rex sprang up, pistol in hand, only for the figure to deftly twist the farm tool and disarm the captain.

"Who are you?" a deep voice asked, the sharp end of the tool in Rex's face. He stopped, seeming shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Drop it," I said from his side, my pistol aimed at his temple. His eyes flicked over to me as he turned, his face coming into view in the moonlight. I nearly dropped my own weapon as he slowly lowered his, but I kept my composure.

"You're a clone," Rex stated the obvious.

"So I see the war has finally made its way out here," the clone observed, ignoring Rex's statement. "And I guess I can expect a visit from some droids soon." Rex was sitting up now, his face dark and his force signature even darker. The clone looked sideways at me, giving me a gentle smile. "You can put that down. I won't hurt anyone."

I didn't move, but jumped slightly at Rex's biting tone. "What's your number and rank?"

The clone looked back at Rex, tapping his tool into the ground and letting out a small chuckle. "My name is Lawquane. Cut Lawquane. And I'm just a simple farmer."

Everything clicked in my head, my pistol dropping back to my side. He was the husband Suu had spoken about. Her daughter's mention of Rex looking like her father certainly made sense now.

"You're a deserter," Rex growled, his dark tone catching me off guard. I'd never heard him sound like that...or felt his signature in such a powerful way. It nearly knocked me off balance.

"Rex," I hissed, trying to get him to back off.

"Well," Cut chuckled, lifting his hands in mock surrender. "I like to think I'm simply exercising my right to choose." He stepped away to put his tool back on the wall. "To choose not to kill for a living."

My pistol was back in its holster now. This man was no threat. In reality, it was the most peaceful force signature I'd felt from a clone...ever. I liked him.

Of course the sting of my last conversation with Rex was revitalized under the knowledge that Cut broke rules for love. Not that I loved Rex or anything.

The lights came on under Cut's hand as Rex sat hunched on the bench. "That is not your choice to make," Rex said coldly. "You swore an oath to the Republic. You have a duty."

"I have a duty," Cut responded steadily, not even affected by Rex's biting tongue. "You're right. But it's to my family."

I smiled genuinely. He sounded like Jango. I wondered for a moment if my thoughts had been guided by the force. Why else would I have been thinking about family before all this?

Then again, maybe it was me trying to convince myself that I would be great without love. I silently chastised myself for letting emotions get in my way. No attachments. That was my rule before it was anyone else's. Rex was wise for following suit.

"Does that count?" Cut had continued. "Or do you still plan to turn me in?"

"Turn you in?" I started, looking at Rex with shock.

"Do I have a choice?" Rex's words were growled through clenched teeth.

"Rex," I hissed again. "Of course we're not turning him in."

"It's my duty, Kida," he spit at me, my face going hot in anger.

I stuck my finger in his face. "Yeah, well your duty can suck my-"

"Daddy, you're home!" I stopped my words at the young girl's cry of joy, turning to see Suu and her children racing into the barm. His daughter threw herself into his arms, her eyes alight with excitement.

"Look what I drew you, Dad!" the boy yelled from his sister's side, holding up a rather rough drawing of what I assumed was a Twi'lek.

Cut laughed heartily, taking the paper and looking at it with such interest, I wondered for a moment if I missed something. "Well, well, well," he chuckled, his mouth wide in a genuine smile. He rubbed his knuckles over his son's helmet. "That's great, Jek."

Suu laughed gently, gesturing between our group. "I see you all have met."

"He looks just like you, Daddy," Shaeeah gushed. "I told them."

Cut seemed to worry for a moment, but it didn't show on his face. "Oh, you did, huh? I was just making our guest, Captain…" he paused as he stood, smirking at Rex. "What's your number?"

I let out a gentle huff of laughter, crossing my arms. I certainly liked this Cut Lawquane.

The captain nudged me in disapproval before answering. "Rex. I also have a name, believe it or not."

"He was injured," Suu explained in her accented voice. "His men brought him here. I told them he could stay, just for the night."

"'Course he can," Cut responded cheerfully. "We never turn away those in need, do we?"

His children smiled widely at him. "No," Jek answered. "We always help anyone we can." I couldn't help but smile at them. The youngest reminded me of Boba...back when he still acted like a boy.

I knelt down, smiling. "And I'm very grateful for that," I said gently, glancing up at the frowning Rex. I slapped his leg with the back of my hand. "We both are."

"Right," Cut jumped in. "I didn't catch your name. Kida…" He lifted his eyebrows for me to finish, but I shook my head and stood.

"Just Kida. I don't have a family name." Rex huffed behind me, looking away. I glanced over my shoulder and scowled at him.

"He doesn't seem to agree," Cut tried.

I sighed lowly. "I don't know my birth name," I allowed. "But legally…my name is Fett." I wasn't sure why I told him. Maybe because he was a clone and they made me feel comfortable. Or maybe it was how genuine he felt through the force.

Cut seemed shocked, but read my expression and thankfully, didn't press for details. He shook my hand. They were different than the soldiers'. Still strong and callused, but in a different way. A farmer's hands.

"And are you a jedi?"

I snorted, shaking my head. "No, I'm not." Lawquane seemed confused, so Rex cut in, his voice icy.

"She's a bounty hunter. She's not even part of this war."

I scowled, not turning to look at Rex. "Thank you…for your input, Captain."

Cut lifted an eyebrow at our exchange. "So why are you here?"

"I've worked for the Republic before. But this time, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But your brothers are my friends...most of them," I added as I ground my teeth angrily.

Cut chuckled lowly at me before looking between the two of us. "Right. You look hungry, Rex."

"No, I-I'm fine," Rex tried, flustered. "I-I'll stay here."

"You haven't eaten," I reminded gently, despite my anger. I might have wanted to slap him in that moment, but I still didn't want him to die.

"No," Jek protested from beside the bench. "You have to eat with us! Please?" The children started alternating between who said 'please' as Cut laughed.

"They're never gonna stop till you say yes."

"Alright," Rex allowed, seeming altogether panicked. "I-I'll join you." The kids let out cheers as Cut offered his arm to the captain. Rex took it slowly, letting his brother pull him from the bench.

Lawquane gave Rex a smile, before casting it to me. "I hope you'll join us as well, Miss Fett."

I winced. "Please, just Kida. But I'd love to." He smiled at me, Suu leading her children inside as I found Rex's shirt on the ground. "Not a kids guy, huh?" I tried to tease as I presented Rex with his shirt, moving to shift his sling.

He pushed me away grumpily. "I can do it myself," he hissed. I scowled at him.

"I'll...give you two a moment," Cut said from the doorway. "When you're ready, the front door is open."

"Thank you," I said, giving him a nod before rounding on Rex. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have-"

"_Gev! _You have been nothing but cold to Cut and his family. Is this all because you couldn't go on this stupid mission?"

"Cut is a deserter," Rex hissed at me as I forced him to let me remove the sling.

"Yeah," I said back with a stoney voice. "And I'm just a bounty hunter." I maneuvered his useless arm into his black shirt. "I'm not letting you report him, Rex," I said as I helped his head through.

"I have to," he said, trying his best to make his voice gentler. "He swore an oath."

"What? When he was a teen? What was he supposed to do? Not take the oath and be sent to reconditioning? You know what that means to the Kaminoans, Rex."

He set his jaw, looking away as I pulled the shirt down. "You wouldn't kill me. And that's what it would take to stop me."

"He achieved something very few people have nowadays," I argued. "A family. Love." I shook my head. "You're reporting him because you're afraid. Not because it's the right thing." I put the sling back on him, watching as he opened his mouth to protest. "I'm pretty upset with you right now, so don't think I won't shoot you." His mouth snapped closed, his golden eyes wide. "Now you're going to go into that house and be so kriffing polite to that family that you shit stardust for weeks, understand?"

His eyebrows lifted at my tone, but he brushed past me towards the house, nonetheless. He stopped at the doorway to the barn, looking back at me, his lips curling just slightly. "I hate to say it," he started, a huff of laughter coming from his nose. "But you'd make a good commander."

I didn't respond as he went into the house, my eyes still boring into the bench. I swallowed thickly, lifting my gaze towards the stars above. They were so clear out here, even through the grimy windows of the barn. It was nothing like Coruscant, where the lights of the city were so bright, they almost made the night sky look like the day. Or where I actually lived...below the surface...where stars were just things you dreamed about or projected onto your ceiling with some half-broken trinket you'd repaired.

I sighed gently as I walked from the barn and hesitated on the stairs up to the house. Rex's words still rang in my ears, even though I tried my best to brush them off.

"_I could never love you."_

My eyes closed while I stood in the open, my legs surprisingly exhausted. I guess I hadn't eaten a real meal in a while. Or actually slept well… Though a good night's rest was rare when it was riddled with dreams.

I found myself wishing Jango was there, despite knowing he'd tell me it was better to not be attached. To let Rex pull away. Yet, I had to face a clone who'd chosen his own path and found happiness.

Not that I was thinking about a family with Rex...but still...the potential of even having the thought…

"Kida?" Suu's accented voice pulled me from my thoughts gently from where she stood on the porch. "If you're ready, dinner is on the table."

I cleared my throat, surprised by the lump of emotion that had formed there. "Of course. I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

She smiled at me and I could feel her thoughts swirling. She was an intelligent woman. Some part of her knew what my expression meant, even if she'd only seen it in the brief moment before she spoke. "You didn't keep us waiting," she reassured gently. "But when you're ready, there's a seat for you."

I felt a warmth in my chest under her gaze. I hadn't sat at a table with a family to dine in...years. Even if it wasn't my family, maybe I could pretend. Just for the night.

I nodded to her before she turned and reentered her home. I went to follow, but stopped, my thumb brushing over my pistols strapped to my hips. With my teeth gnawing my cheek, I returned to the barn quickly to shed my pistols and armor, leaving me in my dark gray pants and black tank top.

Satisfied that I no longer looked ready to murder someone, I pulled open the door to the farmhouse. Inside, Suu and her children were already sitting at a round table, the mother giving me a small smile in greeting, her blue eyes rolling over in an attempt at amusement towards the two men.

Rex sat beside Cut, who was cutting up a cooked creature-one of the ones I'd seen fleeing before the clone army before. I swallowed slowly, apologizing under my breath for my tardiness before taking the only open seat left-nestled between Suu and Rex.

Cut offered a piece of meat to his daughter, continuing the conversation I seemed to have missed the beginning of. "Yes, well you and I may be clones, but we're still individuals." I breathed slowly through my nose, frustrated that Rex was still fighting about this. Then again...I suppose I'd have been surprised if he didn't. "You have a name, rather than a number, Captain," Cut continued, filling another plate with meat. "Why is that?"

Rex thought for a moment. "Perhaps our leaders feel it's a more efficient way of distinguishing us." His voice was deep. Deeper than usual.

I cut my gaze to him at his words, my chest hurting. I wanted to slap myself, and then him. Maybe slap myself and punch him. Yeah. That sounded nice.

"More efficient than a number?" Cut questioned, humming. "I doubt the Kaminoans think that way." He handed a plate to me, my stomach growling in response.

I smiled at the clone, knowing he was right. I had a hatred for the Kaminoans. Not only were they rather emotionless and cruel, but they had sticks so far up their asses, I was convinced it was how they supported their long necks.

"Still," Cut continued as he kept cutting up dinner. "A name has to make you feel unique. Especially in an army where everyone looks like you, and talks like you-"

"Actually," Rex cut the man off, lifting his good hand. "I've never really thought about it." His golden eyes cut to me, but in a flash, were focused back on the table.

Cut chuckled, holding a plate in his hand. "Yes, you have."

"Well, how would you know?" Rex challenged. Cut approached, handing the last plate to his brother and leaning close.

"Because I'm as close to you as any life form can be." Anxiety rippled from Rex as Cut stared into his eyes. "I've seen how you look at my family. Our home," Cut allowed, finally leaning back and gesturing at the table of eating creatures. I stopped with my first bite halfway to my mouth.

I watched Rex look around the table, Shaeeah meeting his gaze with an innocent face. His eyes dropped to the table in thought as Cut continued.

"Come on, Rex, admit it. You've thought about what your life could look like if you could also leave the army."

My heart ached, my appetite fleeing me as my hand slowly returned the fork to the plate. Suu's gaze was on me-gentle and kind-but I could feel the sadness below. Not for anything in her life. She was happy. It was for me. For what I could never have.

"Choose the life you want," Cut had continued.

"What if I _am_ choosing the life I want?" Rex argued, his back straightening in the chair. I shifted uncomfortably in my own. "What if I'm staying in the army because it's meaningful to me?"

I looked at him abruptly, my mouth partly open to speak, but I hesitated. That was new. I wasn't really one to hold my tongue. Was it meaningful to him? I thought of what Obi-wan had said.

"_But you care about people. And the Separatist army is hurting people across the galaxy."_

Was that enough to make it meaningful to me? A part of me said that it should be. But another part-a selfish part-told me to run. Run from the attachment that would continue. Run from the inevitable loss I would face. Run from the heartbreak Rex was bound to give me...had already given me.

I'd grown attached without any consent on my part. It just happened. And I'd gotten hurt for it.

"And how is it meaningful?" Cut asked, voicing my own skepticism that had been lost in my confusing whirl of emotions.

"Because I'm part of the most pivotal moment of the history of the Republic," Rex explained, his voice firm and full of fervor. "If we fail, then our children, and their children, could be forced to live under and evil I can't well imagine."

I had to admit, the speech was convincing. I still wanted to punch him in the nose for being an _osi'kovid, _though.

"If you were to have children, of course," Cut allowed, a small smile quirking at his lips. "But that would be against the rules, wouldn't it? Isn't that what somebody programmed you to believe, Captain?"

I stared at my plate of untouched food, wishing I could just eat it already. But I couldn't. My stomach was turning, my thoughts racing with emotions I just wanted to go away.

"No, Cut," Rex said firmly, looking hard at the table. "It's simply what I believe. It doesn't matter if it's my children or other people's children. Does that meet with your approval?" His tone was dark again. I almost nudged him with my foot, but as I moved, I stopped myself. Something told me that contact with him right now would be like a hot poker.

"Perfectly," Cut said lightly. "To each his own, that's what I always say."

"What does that mean, Daddy?" Shaeeah asked, mouth full of food.

Her father smiled down at her, my chest clenching. For a brief moment as Cut brushed his thumb over his daughter's chin, I saw Boba and I in the children's places, Jango's voice reverberating through the room instead of Cut's.

"It means you can do anything with your life that you want to."

* * *

"_You're not a slave anymore, ad'ika," Jango said, his eyebrow lifting. "You don't have to do anything."_

"_But you said-"_

"_I said you should."_

_I scowled at him, my face still thin and hollow despite the supplements Jango had demanded from the Kaminoans for me. "You dragged me here," I accused, gesturing to the training room._

_Jango shrugged with a chuckle. "It's a miracle you made it as a slave. You don't have a filter."_

"_I do," I allowed, crossing my arms. "But you said I don't have to do anything anymore."_

"_You don't," he responded easily, arms spread to show the room. "You can sit here while I train. But know you won't get any stronger or smarter sitting there. You won't learn to fend for yourself. You won't have as much of a choice to decide what you want to do with your life."_

_He saw the flash of uncertainty across my face, my eyes wide. "I...get to decide." It wasn't a question. Merely a statement filled with awe. Realization._

"_With the right tools, yes." Jango's voice was gentle, his gaze soft._

_I walked up to him, holding up my tiny fists. "Then teach me."_

_The Mandalorian chuckled, easily pushing my hands down. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. First things first," he said, kneeling and touching his finger to my forehead. "You need to learn to be in charge up here," his hand moved to hold up my fist again, poking at my bicep playfully. "Before you can be in control here. Understand?" I nodded vigorously, despite only following a little. "Good," he smiled. "Let's begin."_

* * *

"Mommy," a little voice drew me slowly from my memories. "Why is she staring at me?" I blinked a few times, realizing all eyes were on me as I had been blatantly staring at Shaeeah.

I cleared my throat, blinking away the moisture that had snuck up on me. "I'm sorry," I breathed. "I got...lost in thought."

"Are you alright?" Suu asked. I never had a mother. Or… I did, but she either wasn't alive or didn't stick around long enough for me to remember her. Still, had I remembered, I imagined her voice sounded a lot like Suu's in that moment.

I nodded to her. "Yeah. Just tired, I think. I haven't slept a lot in the past few rotations." She hummed, clearly not believing me. I tried to convince her by stuffing food in my mouth. Finally.

And kriff, was it good. I hadn't had home cooked food, especially from a farm, in…ever.

"Everything is delicious," I tried, giving Suu a forced smile. "Thank you again for being so hospitable."

"Even if you are a deserter," Rex grumbled, his eyes on his food.

I shot him a glare. "_Te'habi bevik gar'shebs,_" I growled at him, earning a laugh from Cut, the man nearly choking on his drink.

He ignored Rex's comment, focusing on me instead. "I like you," he proclaimed. "Your Mando'a is very good. Vulgar," he chuckled. "But good."

"She learned from the best," Rex said, apparently trying to do as I'd told him.

"Right," Cut nodded. "Fett."

I shook my head. "Deathwatch, actually." The table stilled, the kids and Suu in curiosity, the clones in shock. My eyes lifted to look around the table, seeing Cut's gaze scanning over me. Finally, it settled on my forearm, which I turned over self-consciously.

"I'm sorry," he apologized immediately. "I didn't mean-"

I shook my head, giving him a smile. "Don't. I volunteered the information. Jango rescued me from Death Watch when I was thirteen. Language comes easily to me," I admitted with a shrug. "So by the time I was with Jango on Kamino, I already knew most of the language. The harshest version, too." I chuckled gently, remembering the look on his face when a thirteen year old spoke the terms I had. "He was never very fond of my...colorful vocabulary."

Rex let out a small huff of laughter while Cut bellowed. When he sobered, he glanced between Rex and I briefly before leaning forward. "You weren't that squirt who dragged Boba all over the complex, were you?"

I surprised myself with a laugh, lifting my shoulders. "Guilty." Maybe he knew how upset I was. Maybe he was trying to help. Even if he wasn't, I appreciated the laughter. "Actually," I admitted. "That's why I was looking at your daughter. For a second, you and your kids reminded me of…" My voice trailed off for a second before I found my words again. "Reminded me of when I had a family."

"What happened to your family?" Jek asked, his voice filled with concern. "Do you not have a dad?"

"Jek," Suu started to scold but I lifted my hand.

"No, it's okay." I leaned forward on the table, giving the boy a smile. "I have a dad, he's just...gone away for a while."

"You're sad," Shaeeah stated, her eyes big.

"I am," I admitted, surprising myself with my openness. I could feel Rex's surprise at my admittance, too. "But only because I didn't get to spend as much time with him as I wanted."

"But he's coming back, right?" Jek asked.

I smiled at both of the kids, feeling the gazes of the adults in the room. "No," I said, seeing their faces fall. "But one day, I'll go find him myself."

Jek and Shaeeah smiled genuinely. "I know you'll find him," the girl said firmly. "You look really strong."

I smiled and thanked her before leaning back, letting myself eat more of the dinner. Gazes were still on me and I could feel Rex's turmoil. He wanted to comfort me, but his words in the barn earlier that night were ringing in his ears too.

That was fine. I didn't need him to comfort me.

I finished my dinner in silence, trying my best to block out the swirling emotions of the table and ignore my own.

When everyone finished, Suu shooed her kids away to do their chores as she rose to clean the table. I eagerly joined her, scooping up Rex's and Cut's plates without a word and hurrying after the Twi'lek.

"You didn't have to," Suu said gently as I put the plates down beside her at the sink. I shrugged to her, offering to take the plate she had just cleaned and dry it.

"It's the least I can do for letting us stay. And feeding us."

She smiled at me, handing me the wet plate and gesturing to the rag I should use to dry it. Between the two of us, it only took a few minutes, Rex and Cut talking lowly at the table still. I leaned against the counter beside the Twi'lek, my gaze betraying me as it settled on the clone captain.

"How did you and Cut-" I started, but my voice dropped off. My head was starting to hurt from holding back tears. What had gotten into me? This was why I needed to stay away from the war.

"I met Cut years ago," she answered quietly, her eyes on her husband as he talked to Rex. "He was injured. Frightened. Lost. My father and I offered him somewhere to stay until he could collect himself." She shrugged. "He never left. He and I fell in love and ended up building this farm together."

"It's amazing," I admitted, giving her a smile.

"Have you ever been in love?"

I was rattled by her question, lifting my eyebrows at her before chuckling. "My line of work doesn't leave a whole lot of room for affection."

"Perhaps," she allowed, her long pink fingers gently curling around my left wrist and turning it, exposing my slave brand. "But you chose to control your life, no? You choose what you do with it."

I pulled my hand from hers softly, huffing laughter through my nose. "I thought so. But no matter what I do, this war keeps finding me."

Suu hummed, turning to rummage through her cupboard as she spoke. Across from us, Rex and Cut moved to a table near the windows, the table lighting up with a game of dejarik holochess.

"Perhaps," Suu mused from within the cupboards. "The war is what you're meant to be a part of, just as Cut was meant to be here." She turned her head, peering at me thoughtfully.

"I don't feel like that's fair," I grumbled. "He gets a nice farm with a nice family…I get war? Death?"

Suu sighed, bringing forth two glasses and a tall pitcher of a dark liquid. "No, it isn't fair. But I see how you look at Rex." My eyes shot to her, my face heating in panic. "I used to look at Cut that way when my father first forbid anything between us."

I swallowed. "It's not mutual," I tried, making the Twi'lek laugh.

She poured the dark liquid into the cups, giving me a look. "Please. I've spent the last few years with a clone as my husband and father to my children. I know what their looks mean."

"I grew up with them," I argued grumpily, crossing my arms. "I also know."

"I don't doubt it," she said, offering me a cup. "But I also know that when a girl is emotionally involved, we become blind."

"No thank you," I said to the liquor. "It dulls the senses."

Her brow arched. "That's the point. Drink it. You're safe here. Maybe it will relax you finally." I chuckled at her forwardness, taking the glass and touching it gently to hers.

I took a sip. "I like to think I'm above letting my emotions blind me. Jango taught me better."

"Darling," Suu laughed, leaning close to me. "No one is above love."

"It's not-" I started, flushing red, but her laughter cut me off as she moved to sit by the furnace, her children scampering down the stairs. Jek crawled towards his mother's lap happily, Shaeeah giving me a smile and holding up her hoverball.

I let the conversation drop, sitting on the floor across from Shaeeah and tossing the ball back and forth while Rex and Cut played holochess. The table's holographic figures let out little screeches of victory and distress as they played silently.

Jek started whispering to his mother, Shaeeah turning to listen as I took another sip of the dark liquor, watching Rex's figure demolish one of Cut's.

"Good move," Cut admitted, leaning back to look over the board. "Very good move."

I could feel Rex's hesitation, but he pushed past it. Thankfully, his voice was gentler now than it had been before. Perhaps whatever conversation he and Cut had continued when I left the table had lessened his anger. Still, he had a determined tone to his voice when he spoke. Like he needed the answers to live.

"So what was it?"

"What made me decide to leave the core?" Cut clarified as he fiddled with his own controls, his players moving to take out one of Rex's. He sighed. "Shortly after the Battle of Geonosis, our troop transport got caught between two Separatist gunships." The room fell silent as we all listened. "They fired on us with everything they had. We crashed. Most of us were either dead or severely injured."

The room shifted as a wave of sadness poured over him, my vision blurring slightly. I heard screams echoing, but they were far away. Not in distance. In time. I was frightened...but not because of anything now. I felt Cut's fear. When he crashed.

"So when they started working their way through the wounded," Cut continued, my eyes turning to see what no one else in the room was seeing. A battle droid, its metal foot planted on a pleading clone's chest. It pulled the trigger, my heart leaping to my throat with the fear Cut had felt that day. "I knew there was no hope. I ran." Passing bodies of dead clones and debris. Fire. The sound of screams and blasters going off as the Separatists picked them off.

Cut sighed as my vision returned to the present, my breathing faster than normal. Thankfully, all eyes were on Cut. I didn't know what had just happened. I knew it was the force...but I didn't know how. Maybe Cut was feeling so deeply in that moment...I could see what he had seen?

I wished I could ask these questions. But any inkling of my apparent inclination to the force to the jedi would lead to either my death or my imprisonment. I was threat now, even before they knew I had manifested abilities.

"It still haunts me," Cut breathed.

Rex regarded him with a sad gaze. "I'm sorry."

"It's the day I felt my life didn't have any meaning," Cut explained as he stood from the holochess table. "Everyone I cared about-my team-was gone." He moved away from Rex, looking lovingly towards his family. "I was just another expendable clone, waiting for my turn to be slaughtered in a war that made no sense to me. Can you understand that, Rex?"

Rex's face was painted with sadness. "I've been in countless battles and lost many brothers. They were my family," he admitted, his eyes downcast. "My home." He turned back to the game, moving his figures expertly.

Cut resigned himself from the conversation, sitting across from the captain again. Beside me, the kids hopped up and raced to their father's side, practically tripping over my legs on the way.

"Daddy," Shaeeah said sweetly. "We finished our chores. Can we go outside and play?"

"Please?" Jek added, twisting his little fingers together in hope.

Cut smiled gently, letting out a sigh. "Okay. Only for a few minutes."

"Thank you, Daddy!" his daughter cried, happily touching his arm before dragging Jek towards the door. "Come on Jek!"

"And keep the house in view," Cut called after them as they raced away

I watched them leave, surprised when I turned and saw a genuine smile on Rex's face. It was small and soft...but genuine.

"We will," Shaeeah called back as she pushed open the door.

"You have wonderful children," Rex said gently, making Cut smile.

"I know you think I'm a coward, Rex," Cut said making the captain jump slightly. "But believe me, I'll fight to my last breath to keep them safe."

The two men quieted themselves as they continued playing, my eyes watching the liquid swirl in my glass.

"So Kida," Cut said, his focus still mostly on the game. "What is it you do?"

I glanced between the two clones, shrugging from my place on the ground. "Rex wasn't lying earlier. I'm a bounty hunter."

"Did Jango teach you?"

I nodded. "And others."

"What kind of jobs do you take?"

I lifted my eyebrow at him, taking another sip of the liquor. "Why does this feel like I'm being interrogated?"

He shrugged. "Not just anyone has Jaig eyes on their back." I felt my face grow red. "Besides, I want to know what draws Rex to you."

I choked on my drink, coughing violently. "_Freykaa_," Suu scolded gently in Ryl. I shook my head at her, waving my hand.

When I composed myself, I focused my eyes enough to see Rex looking equally as uncomfortable. "I beg your pardon?" I did my best to act surprised. Maybe even aloof.

"I think it's clear why this is so hard for you both," Cut tried, gesturing to the room his family spent their days in. "It's something you're denying yourselves."

"I really don't think you're getting this, here," I argued.

Cut only laughed. "I saw the way you two bickered. You're practically a couple."

"Kida and I are coworkers. She's a great warrior," Rex explained. "My men and I have a lot of respect for her."

I became aware of a metallic taste in my mouth from my teeth grinding down on my cheek. He didn't even try to say we were friends. Coworkers. Coworkers didn't play with each other's feelings like that.

At least...I didn't think they did. I had workers, not coworkers. And when I did do a joint job, it's not like we ever pretended to like each other's company if we didn't.

"If respect is what you want to call it." Suu chuckled at her husband's persistence, but I could feel Rex's frustration growing again.

"Cut," I tried, but my mind started to wander, picking up on something. The force tickled at my senses. It was dark. Foreboding. "I really don't think…" I stopped my words as screams echoed through the force again. I turned my head sideways, looking out the open door. "Did you...hear that?"

"Don't try to change the subject," Cut chuckled, but Rex silenced him with a worried look in my direction.

"Kida," he said, his voice gentle towards me for the first time since landing on the planet. "Are you alright?"

I didn't respond, my mouth slightly open as I tried to focus my thoughts, searching frantically for what the force was trying to warn me about. Finally, I shook my head. "I don't know. Something's...wrong."

"Wrong?" Suu asked, looking at me curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought you said she wasn't a jedi," Cut said slowly, his gaze on me hardening.

"She isn't," Rex reassured, but I could hear the wavering in his own voice. The uncertainty as I lifted my tired body from the floor, ignoring the remainder of my drink and looking out into the moonlit fields.

"They're screaming," I breathed, their voices echoing through the force in terror.

They all moved to question me, but then the screams of Shaeeah and Jek pierced the air, all hell breaking loose.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Ad'ika-_ little one

_Buir- _father

_Gev! - _stop it!

_Osi'kovid- _shithead

_Te'habi bevik gar'shebs- _pull that stick out of your ass

* * *

_RYL_

_Freykaa-_beloved

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**As always, reviews/likes/comments are welcome. Thank you for all the love. **

**For those of you who are looking for more banter, I promise it will come eventually. But Rex is rather duty-bound, and while not by-the-book, he has a lot of honor tied to his role in the GAR. Thus, we gotta overcome some boundaries here first. And even then, I likely won't have him openly flirting with her, since it's against regulation.**

**Best, **

**Ryder**


	21. Defending the Homestead

Chapter Twenty-one: Defending the Homestead

"_Kida," he said, his voice gentle towards me for the first time since landing on the planet. "Are you alright?"_

_I didn't respond, my mouth slightly open as I tried to focus my thoughts, searching frantically for what the force was trying to warn me about. Finally, I shook my head. "I don't know. Something's...wrong."_

"_Wrong?" Suu asked, looking at me curiously. "What are you talking about?"_

"_I thought you said she wasn't a jedi," Cut said slowly, his gaze on me hardening. _

"_She isn't," Rex reassured, but I could hear the wavering in his own voice. The uncertainty as I lifted my tired body from the floor, ignoring the remainder of my drink and looking out into the moonlit fields._

"_They're screaming," I breathed, their voices echoing through the force in terror._

_They all moved to question me, but then the screams of Shaeeah and Jek pierced the air, all hell breaking loose._

* * *

Cut raced to the door to the sound of his children screaming. Their voices echoed through the fields of crops, the kids finally emerging with panicked expressions on their faces.

"Shaeeah, Jek," Cut said, his daughter racing into his arms as Suu hurried out to scoop up their son. "What's wrong?"

"Monsters," the girl whimpered back. "They're chasing us."

Suu walked back into the house, protectively holding her son and clicking her tongue. "What monsters, honey? Where?" Shaeeah moved past Cut and behind her mother's legs, her gaze lifting to watch me scan the horizon seriously.

"In the crops, Cut," I said gently. "There's lights moving."

"They hatched from the big egg in the field," Shaeeah tried to explain. Cut looked worriedly between Rex and I before snatching up a pair of electrobinoculars, scanning the horizon.

He groaned worriedly. "This is not good. I count twenty."

"Cut," Suu spoke evenly to not frighten her children more. "What's out there?"

"Commando droids," he responded lowly, my nerves lighting up. Wonderful.

"What are they doing?" Rex asked immediately, his voice perking up. He knew what to do in this situation. This is what he did every day.

Cut didn't respond, hurrying into the house and brushing his wife's shoulder. "Suu, get the kids upstairs."

She obeyed immediately, holding Jek and calling to her daughter. "Come children, come now."

I stood silently, wishing I hadn't stripped off my weapons and armor before coming into the house. Cut closed and locked the door, hurrying around to shut everything.

"What weapons do you have?" Rex asked, trying to stay in control. He certainly was a captain to a fault. Cut opened a cabinet, revealing a nice display of far too few guns. "We'll catch them in a crossfire. You take that corner-" Rex started, but Lawquane cut him off.

"No, Captain," Cut said smoothly. "With respect, you're not in charge here."

"I-I can be useful," Rex argued. I'd never heard him stutter more in my life than I had that night.

"Sir," Cut sighed. "You're injured. And you have only one good arm."

"But I can fight!"

"So can I," Cut responded easily. He may have deserted. But he had Mandalorian blood coursing through his veins. Pride. Courage. "Rex, I need you to be the last line of defense for my family."

"Do as he says, Rex," I finally spoke softly, understanding how he felt. I hated being unable to do things due to injury. Still, if he fought with us, he may get hurt more. Or killed. "I'll stay down here with Cut. We'll watch each other's backs."

The captain sighed finally. "I'll take care of them."

"Thank you," Cut said genuinely before looking at me. "I don't have any more guns," he said gently, offering me his pistol. It would leave him with only a long-range rifle.

I lifted my hand, shaking my head. "Secure your house. I'll get my pistols from your barn."

"It's not safe out there," Cut tried, but Rex answered him from the stairs, holding the pistol Cut had given him.

"She'll be fine. She's better at this than any of us." I looked up at him in surprise, shocked to see his facial expressions soften. "Stay safe."

"Yeah...you too."

Rex moved up the stairs after Cut's family while I quietly slipped out the back door, hurrying through the moonlit night. Inside the house, Cut was locking all the doors behind me, the lights flickering off.

I pressed my back to the side of the barn, hearing the mechanical whirs of the commando droids as they pushed through the last line of crops. Turning my head sideways to see the last shutter close on Cut's windows, I waited in silence, the shadows stretching under the moonlight as they walked forward. Lowering my body to a crouch to remain in the shadow of the barn, I watched silently, seeing the first line of commandos pass by me. They were damaged from their crash, their movements sparking and disjointed.

Good. Maybe we'd survive.

A few of them walked to the back of the house, others wandering the front, looking for a way in. I wanted to yell out and warn Cut, but as I slipped into the barn, I was met with my own problems.

The Eopie were panicking as I landed deftly from the window in the darkness, the glowing eyes of two commando droids scanning the area. I dove behind one of the benches, my gear only a few feet from me-between myself and the commandos.

I watched their feet shift awkwardly from beneath the bench, waiting for the right moment to leap forward. Or maybe I was waiting for the courage to muster.

In that moment, a series of blaster shots went off from Cut's house before silencing again. The commandos in the barn turned abruptly, taking a step to help their unit take down Cut. I took the opportunity to roll forward, sweep up the DC-17 pistols, and fire at the two droids. The first I hit in the face plate as I found my footing again, slipping out of sight in the darkness while the other searched for me.

It had its own blaster, which despite its malfunctioning parts, still seemed rather deadly. I waited for it to round the corner, lifting my pistol to my side and aiming where I knew its head would emerge.

It came around, my finger pulling the trigger easily and downing it. As I stood, three more crashed through the barn door, sending it flying from its hinges. I rushed forward, diving below the flying door and landing near their feet.

A few fast pulls of the trigger left them nothing more than scrap metal. I contemplated putting my armor back on, but more blaster shots from Cut's house made me forget the thought and run towards him.

I hurried up to his now open front door, seeing commandos emerging from the hatch in his floor. I took out one with my pistols, taking them by surprise from behind. One turned and fired at me, making me duck behind the door frame.

A crash came from inside, followed by Cut's pained yell. "Rex! They're coming for you!"

I turned and chose an alternate route into the house, bursting through his window and taking out two of the commandos that were ascending the stairs. "Get up, Cut!" I yelled at him as I ducked below the sweeping arms of another commando before riddling it with blaster fire.

He let out an angry grunt, pulling the wooden frame off of himself and throwing it into the droid that was advancing on me. He then picked up a chair and whacked the next over the head with it.

Upstairs, I heard blaster fire as Rex engaged the commandos that had made it past us.

A droid caught me from behind knocking one pistol away, the other pinned in my hand between my chest and its metal arm. I struggled as its mechanics whirred, tightening around my chest and cutting off my breath. Gritting my teeth, I shifted my head as best I could, twisting my pistol upwards and firing.

The shot singed past my collar bone, but hit the commando in the optics. I fell to the floor, my shoulder burning, but looked up as Cut punched a droid only to yell in pain. Why was that a thing clones did? I felt like I saw it happen all the time.

Then again...it was very much like Jango and Boba to straight up punch a droid in the faceplate without any thought to the fact that it was metal.

The droid lunged forward and grabbed his face violently, the two twisting back and forth in their fight. I moved forward to help, but was batted back by my own opponent. My pistol flew from my hand, my mind cursing everything in the room as I floundered for some ground.

The commando had its own weapon, lifting the blaster to fire at me. My hand found one of the pots Suu had used to cook their dinner. I held it in front of me like a shield, the metal getting hot under fire, but protecting me nonetheless. My back to the counter, I was aware of Cut being thrown in the wall, Rex falling through the ceiling beside him.

My fingers reached behind me, finding the kitchen knife Cut had used to cut up the creature he'd hunted. I twisted it in my hand, dodging sideways around the still-firing commando.

Rex was grabbed around the neck by Cut's attacker, his grunt strained and filled with pain. Thankfully, Cut found Rex's blaster and took out the last commando easily.

I leapt atop my own, batting its blaster away with the pot and wrapping my tired legs around its shoulder joint. It whirred and complained, its iron grip hard over my muscles while it struggled to release itself. It was no use. I pushed its head to the side and drove the kitchen knife between the wires and mechanisms there, wrenching the blade sideways in the spot Jango had taught me about.

A weak spot that the manufacturers used for when they needed to repair the head. The joint disengaged, the head popping off easily with a fizzle before we both dropped to the ground in a heap.

"Dad? Daddy?" I heard Jek's voice from above us as I panted on the ground, pushing the commando away from me. "Daddy?"

"I'm okay," Cut responded, looking up from his place on the ground. Rex stood beside him, the captain's hand on his neck tenderly. I was sure the commando's grip had been nothing less than brutal. "It's over," Cut breathed, standing finally.

My body was tired. Exhausted. I forced my heart to slow down from how it was racing, finding my own shaky feet. "Are you alright?" I asked them both, despite my gaze being on Rex.

Rex grunted as he finally released his neck, small bruises already forming from the commando's grip. "Yeah. You?"

"I'm fine." I looked around the demolished room as Suu descended the stairs slowly with her children. "We should...get rid of these." I stooped tiredly, pulling the kitchen knife from the commando's neck joint, oil spilling over my hands. The knife safely away in their sink, I began dragging the broken parts of our attackers out the front door and towards the barn.

"Rex," I heard Cut say gently. "Sit. We can handle this."

Cut joined me shortly as he started helping drag the dismantled droids to be hidden in the barn. As we piled them, Cut searching for tools to further dismantle them, Rex appeared in the doorway.

"I can help take them apart," he said slowly, his voice quiet. He silently stood beside Cut as they worked to make the droids into smaller pieces-easier to hide that way.

"Looks like you had your hands full," Cut mentioned, his eyes peering at the droids I'd taken out in the barn, all of them sporting burned holes in their faceplates. "You're a good shot."

I only smiled tiredly at him before heading out of the barn and back to his house. Inside, the kids were drinking something warm that smelled like earthy spices. Suu had more mugs waiting as I entered.

"Thank you for your help," she said gently.

Shaeeah and Jek, despite the fear they'd sported before, seemed happier now. "Yeah," the girl exclaimed while her brother nodded along. "You were really cool!"

I knelt down to their level, smiling. "Not as cool as you two. I don't know many people who can outrun commando droids. Especially kids." I found myself rubbing their heads affectionately. "You guys are going to be unstoppable when you get older."

They both giggled while I moved away, sweeping my blasters onto a high counter and storing away those that belonged to Cut. I shifted the fallen ceiling into the corner, righting the table and resetting the chairs around it.

"You don't have to do that," Suu tried, but I shook my head at her tiredly.

As I carefully replaced the boards of the broken window, I muttered to her, "Please let me. I don't know what else to do." For some reason I was lost. Usually when I finished a fight, I left the area to avoid getting killed or arrested. I didn't stay to clean up the mess.

And I knew that if I stopped moving-if I stopped keeping myself occupied for even a moment-my mind would wander to Rex again. To how he'd held me in the bunker on Naboo and how his gentle touch made me not resign myself to dying for the first time. How sad his eyes were when I left Padme's employment. How he'd looked at me when I visited him in the medbay on Coruscant. How he'd listened to my stories about Jango. How his lips felt when they brushed my cheek.

How I wondered what they'd feel like against my own lips.

I shook my head as Suu's hand lightly touched my shoulder, stilling my movements. "You don't need to do anything but sit down," she said softly, her fingers pushing me into one of the chairs I'd just set back into place. "Here. Drink."

She put a warm mug into my hands, lifting the rim to my lips slowly. The drink tasted earthy with some spice, as well as a hidden kick beneath it all. My eyebrows arched at her over the edge of the mug as I took a grateful swallow.

Suu offered me a toothy grin. "I added a little extra to yours, since you didn't get to finish your glass earlier." She picked up her own mug, tapping it quietly against mine before turning to her kids. "Alright children. You need some rest."

"But mom," Jek started nervously, fidgeting in his seat. "What if the monsters come back?"

"They won't," Suu reassured, kneeling down before her kids. "Your father, Rex, and Kida took care of them. They're gone."

"But what if there's more?" Shaeeah asked, her hand lacing with her brother's.

"Then we'll protect you again," I finally said from where I sat, taking another long drink from the mug and enjoying the burn of the liquor. "Besides, there won't be anything more to worry about come the morning. When we leave this planet, so does the war."

"You're…" Shaeeah's small voice sounded as her mother started herding them towards the stairs. "You're leaving?"

I lifted my eyebrows at her. "Of course. Rex and I are only staying the night to let him heal. A battle wasn't safe for him." I glanced out the broken window. "Though we got one anyways."

"You can stay with us, if you want," Shaeeah started, her mother hushing her gently.

I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, _ad'ika,_" I found myself saying. "But we don't want to overstay our welcome."

Suu regarded me for a brief moment before leading the kids upstairs. I sat in silence, listening to the floorboards creak above me as they moved around. Outside, the barn echoed lightly with the clanking of metal as Cut and Rex disassembled the commandos.

I leaned back in my chair, guiding my mind away from the captain and to the apparent vision I'd had through Cut's grief. I closed my eyes, and for the first time, willed the force to show me something. I didn't try to feel a mind around me. I didn't try to understand anyone's intentions or read a room delicately. Nor did I try to move anything by sheer will.

Instead, I thought back to what I'd seen Ahsoka do while she meditated in Padme's company. I turned inward, visualizing the force like a strand of wafting light before me. It curled and beckoned for me to follow it. In the darkness of my own mind, I reached out, my fingers finding surface on the seemingly wispy presence, curling and grabbing hold.

At first, it was blurry. Muffled. But as I let myself relax and trusted the force to guide me, the images cleared.

They flashed before me. Images. Sounds. Faces. Feelings.

* * *

_The first thing I saw was Jango's scarred face cast in a light blue glow. He stood before a hologram of Count Dooku. _

"_A jedi arrived on Kamino," my mentor explained. "He suspects me of the attempt on Senator Amidala's life."_

"_I told you to be cautious," Dooku responded darkly._

"_I was," Jango snarled, clearly frustrated, worry rippling off him in waves. _

"_Clearly, not enough." Dooku sighed dramatically. "Nevertheless, your contract is not completed. Come to Geonosis. My plans are merely beginning."_

"_As you wish."_

_As the hologram dissipated, I was shifted sideways in the force, nearly losing my balance as images flashed by. Jango fighting Obi-wan in the never-ending rain of Kamino. Concussion charges detonating in an asteroid field. Slave I flying over massive Separatist flagships that were sprawled across the deserts of Geonosis. _

_I heard sounds amongst the images. Sounds that didn't belong. _

"_I truly...deeply...love you."_

_That sounded a bit like Padme… The roar of a crowd. The screeching of an Acklay. Hundreds of lightsabers igniting. The thunderous stomp of an army of droids._

_I flinched as I watched Jango's head fall, the image flickering to Boba crouching beside it, desperation and anger on his face. _

_I was wrenched sideways again, a chill coming over my body as I found myself standing in an endless tundra. I saw creatures made of fur brutally killed and sprawled in the snow, surrounded by the remains of droids and clones alike._

_A gust of wind blew snow across the image, replacing it with a female Pantoran I recognized from my time with Padme. Chuchi, I believed her name was. She stood before the creatures, declaring peace. Obi-wan, Anakin, and Rex all stood behind her._

_The snow was replaced with vibrant flora, the plants practically glowing-Felucia. Explosions went off behind me, making me duck. Sugi raced past me, defending Obi-wan from an attacking pirate. Embo joined the fight alongside Ahsoka and Anakin, aiding the farmers in protecting themselves from the thieves._

_I was on a moon, my eyes lifted to the sky to watch an attack flare rise in the air. I turned my head to see three clones, two of which looked terribly familiar. Echo and Fives._

"_Looks like we've got ourselves a couple of shinies." I turned to see Rex walking towards me. I stepped out of his way to watch him put his bloodied hand on Echo's chest plate. So that was where he got that mark from. I wondered how long ago this was._

_My head started to ache with sorrow as the images continued to shift, hearing the rattling sound of an explosion. "Hevy!" I heard someone cry out, my chest hurting with their pain._

_The images faded, leaving me in a bunker I didn't recognize, staring up at an idolization of a warrior. He looked Kaleesh, the figure holding up a severed head in brutal victory. Each statue looked less and less like a Kaleesh, and more robotic. The clicking of metal passed behind me, making me whirl._

_Something was lurking in the shadows, scuffling around, but I couldn't see it. It was obscured slightly within the force. Suddenly, with a terrible snarl, it launched at me. The creature was Grievous, his six arms reaching for me. I fell backwards with a yell of fear, flashes of jedi he'd killed flashing before my vision._

_I saw his collections of lightsabers. His displays of padawan braids. He'd killed so many innocents. Children._

_When I dared to open my eyes, I was standing in a long room with massive windows. At a raised desk at the far side, sat Dooku, his eyes closed in meditation. My feet made no sound as I stepped closer, wondering why the force would guide me here. Was this another vision of the past? What were all these visions trying to tell me?_

_Dooku's presence was dark, but something else loomed in the room. No one was there, but I could feel its presence. Dark, foreboding, and far more powerful than anything I'd ever felt. And unlike Anakin's untamed and often unused power, I could tell that this entity was well-versed in the force._

_Yellow eyes snapped open and stared around the room, Dooku's brows furrowing. "I know you are here," he said aloud, standing._

_I took a hesitant step back. Who was in the room? What was I supposed to be seeing?_

"_I don't need to see you to fight you," the dark master growled, his red lightsaber igniting. He leaped over his desk, barreling down on me. I sidestepped, wondering if someone was behind me, but he altered his course._

_I screamed as his lightsaber came down on me, legs giving out and my eyes screwing shut._

_I felt my surroundings shifting, but I didn't open my eyes, listening to the sounds passing my ears. _

"_A new power is rising. I've foreseen it."_

"_Anakin, something wonderful has happened."_

"_I was beginning to believe I knew who you were behind that mask, but it's impossible. My master could never be as vile as you!"_

_I opened my eyes at that, but saw nothing but swirling darkness. Confusion. Sorrow. _

_I felt rocked sideways as waves of pain billowed over me. I did my best to push it away, now fighting the will of the force. It was too much. The sorrow the war had brought. The death. What it was yet to bring._

_It finally all fell away as I felt the strong presence of Rex beside the calm signature of Cut. My vision settled to show the dimly illuminated barn, the two clones still working on dismembering the droid parts._

"_Thank you again," Cut started, disrupting the silence. "For protecting my family."_

_Rex paused for a moment. "Of course."_

"_Though, Kida would have likely kicked your ass if you hadn't," Cut joked, drawing a surprised chuckle from the captain._

"_Probably."_

"_Rex," Cut continued. "I don't mean to push, and if you want, I won't bring it up again. But I know how you looked at my family. And how you looked at Kida." I drew in a sharp breath as Rex looked straight ahead at the wall. Cut tried to backpedal. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer if-"_

"_No," Rex cut him off with a shake of his head. "You're right." My lips opened slightly in shock. "It's just...the rules. They're law. I took an oath."_

"_When you were a teenager."_

_Rex chuckled. "She said the same thing."_

_Cut was quiet for a moment, watching the captain work. "You love her," he said out of the blue, almost knocking me out of my concentration. Rex seemed equally as surprised, but didn't say anything, merely staring at the farmer with wide eyes. Cut chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Just...as a piece of advice, Rex," he cut his brown eyes sideways at his brother. "We're hard to love. Especially in a war like this. If you find someone who can love you in all this...especially someone like Kida...don't wait forever."_

_Rex cleared his throat. "What do you mean? Kida doesn't-"_

"_She barely ate at dinner. I don't have to be a jedi to know how she feels," the farmer cut him off. "Speaking of which," he sighed. "What's with her force sensitivity?"_

_Rex lifted his brow. "Her what?"_

"_Come now, Rex, don't tell me you haven't noticed."_

_The captain sighed through his nose. "She always seems to see something coming just a moment before the rest of us. She knows people. Reads them like an unlocked holopad." He sighed again. "I didn't want to believe she's force sensitive, but I started to think it when our Generals started to act weird around her. My brother, Cody, mentioned there was a tension between her and General Kenobi during the last mission she ran with the Republic."_

_Cut hummed, but still regarded Rex with soft eyes. "Have you considered leaving with her?"_

"_Deserting?" Rex seemed repulsed. "I could never. My duty is to the Republic."_

"_Fine," Cut allowed. "Then what about asking her to stay?"_

"_I couldn't do that. She doesn't want any part in this war."_

"_She might if you asked her."_

_Rex floundered. "She doesn't love me."_

"_You act as if you don't deserve it." _

_Rex didn't respond, my heart breaking. His silence was answer enough. "It doesn't matter what I think," he said finally._

* * *

I was ripped from my visions by a hand on my shoulder, my trained body immediately gripping the hand and moving to break the arm. I stopped as my vision refocused on my present situation, seeing a panicked Suu in my grasp.

"I'm-" I started, letting her go. "I'm so sorry."

She stretched her arm and gave me a look. "That was fast. You remind me of how Cut used to act."

I lifted my eyebrow. "Defensive and a bit of an ass?"

She laughed, but slowly sobered and shook her head. "Lost." She moved to the staircase, gesturing for me. "You can sleep up here. The kids are sharing a room tonight after all this."

I finished off the mug of tea, my chest blossoming with heat at the welcome warmth of the added liquor. Putting the mug in the sink to be washed and snatching up my pistols, I slowly followed the Twi'lek, the ache making itself known in my tired limbs.

Suu showed me to a small room with a single wide window, the thin curtains floating gently in the soft breeze. "It's not much, but it's better than a barn bench," she offered, giving me a smile.

"It's wonderful," I said softly, taking in the hominess of the room. I hadn't slept in a room like that for weeks, having been on jobs and not making it back to my apartment on Coruscant.

"We only have the one," she explained. "So Rex and you will have to share."

The bed was certainly big enough, so I gave her a small smile. "I'll rest now," I responded. "Rex is still disassembling the droids. I'll switch out with him when he needs to sleep."

Suu frowned at me, clearly being on Cut's side when it came to my relationship with Rex. Still, she didn't fight me, giving me a nod and a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"Anything I can get for you?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine, Suu. Thank you." She smiled at me, handed me an oversized shirt that I assumed was Cut's, and left the room.

I sighed through my nose. The door closing slightly behind me, I put my pistols up on one of the dressers before shedding my dirty clothes and boots. Left in my underclothes, I donned the oversized shirt that smelled like grass, soil, and fresh soap.

I crawled into the soft covers, reveling in the feeling of a padded mattress. I wanted to sleep. More than anything, I wanted to sleep. I had a full stomach. Had a work out that I never had actually wanted...and a good night cap of a drink.

All things considered, sleep should have come easily.

But my mind raced with what the force had chosen to show me. The presence I'd felt in Dooku's lair panged in my mind, making me realize that this war was bigger than any of us knew. Something was looming ahead of us, obscured in shadow. And whatever it was, it was hurting creatures all over the galaxy.

And then there was the conversation I'd heard between Rex and Cut. Love. Did I love Rex? I hadn't dwelled on it. I knew I felt attachment, but when I reached that with most people, I ended up cutting them off. It was safer that way. Especially since Jango.

I turned over grumpily in the bed, knowing that if my mind kept racing, I'd have no sleep before I had to give up the bed to Rex. Still, my thoughts continued to swirl as the moons slid across the dark sky.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the delay on updating. I had some trouble getting through a block on this chapter. Enjoy!**

**-Ryder**


	22. Pillow Talk

Chapter Twenty-Two: Pillow Talk

I hadn't been able to get any sleep by the time I heard footsteps creaking across the downstairs.

"Really, there's no need," I heard Rex argue quietly. "The barn is fine."

"Nonsense," Cut chuckled in return. "How long has it been since you've slept in a real bed, Rex?"

"I haven't been on leave in-"

"I'm not talking about barracks," the farmer cut him off, pausing. "Have you never slept in a real bed?"

"The one's I've been in have felt real enough," Rex responded at an attempt at humor, but I could hear him huffing slightly in frustration.

Cut sighed. "Come on." The footsteps moved up the stairs, stilling outside my door. I stayed still under the covers, my eyes looking out through the wafting curtains at the night sky.

I felt Rex's signature jump as the door creaked open, revealing my form under the blankets. "Relax," Cut assured. "Suu told her about you sharing. I hope it's okay. It's all we have."

"It's-" Rex floundered for words, clearly uncomfortable and a little peeved at Cut's obvious plan to force us to interact. "The barn is really, honestly fine."

I took the opportunity to sit up in bed, looking over my shoulder at them. "It's okay, Captain," I said quietly, squinting at the dull light in the hallway. "I got some rest in. You take the bed. I'll take watch in case any more droids show up."

Cut frowned at me, but allowed Rex to walk into the room while I rose from the bed. "Kida," he tried from the doorway. "We both know you don't need to be actively watching to tell if something is coming. We've dealt with the droids. Rest."

I gave him a smile, seeming to surprise him at my lack of shock over his words. I didn't even try to deny my force sensitivity. They weren't stupid. Maybe I was being too obvious, all this time.

"Really, Cut," I started. "It's okay. Thank you."

He huffed a breath through his nose, but nodded, leaving the door slightly ajar as he moved to the master bedroom to join his wife. Rex brushed his hand over the soft sheets on the other side of the bed, his face wistful.

"Have you really never slept in a real bed?" I asked, kneeling to pick up my clothes. I became aware that I was only in an oversized shirt, but I didn't really care.

Rex didn't answer my question, his eyes darting up as I moved to leave the room, my things bundled in my arms. "Kida," he started, his voice small. "I can't get my shirt off on my own." He averted his gaze, embarrassed.

I looked at him for a moment in silence before stuttering," R-right." Dropping my things on a dresser, I moved over and carefully took the sling off of Rex's arm. "Those bruises aren't looking great," I commented, eyeing his neck.

He shrugged with his good arm. "I've had worse."

My eyebrow lifted at his joke. "Yeah, like right now." Together, we got his shirt off of him, the sling going back over his smooth skin. It was dark compared to my own, despite my having gained a bit of a tan due to my time on Tatooine. I swallowed, chastising myself for staring too long. "Well," I said after clearing my throat. "You should get some rest."

I moved away when he didn't speak, his gaze on the part of the bed I'd been laying in. "Did you sleep at all?" His voice caused me to pause at the door.

"A bit," I lied.

"No, you didn't."

I turned, giving him a look. "And you would know that how?"

He didn't give me an answer, merely sighing at me. "Stay, Kida. Get some rest."

"A couch downstairs is fine," I argued. "You're injured, so stay up here." I quieted for a moment before muttering, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

He lifted his brows at me. "It's no different than sleeping in the barracks, Kida." Except that I'm a female who is rather unclothed at the moment and seeming to be falling for you. I didn't say any of that, of course. "Stay," he insisted, gesturing to the bed. "I'll stay on my side."

I cleared my throat, swallowing past the lump that had formed there, before grudgingly closing the door. Plopping my things back onto the dresser, I made my way through the moonlit room and back to my side of the bed. Rex eased down into the covers, wincing slightly at the movement.

I couldn't help but smile as he sighed happily, feeling the gentle give of the bed and soft sheets. I slipped in next to him, careful to keep from touching him. Still, I could feel his body heat radiating under the covers. I was grateful for it, really. Nights got chilly on this planet.

"How's your first experience with a real bed?" I asked, trying to ease some of the awkward tension from the air.

He sighed, his happiness radiating through the force. "It's ruined the barracks for me."

I chuckled, but a bit of sadness mixed in with his joy. Maybe it really had ruined the barracks. "Well," I tried. "If you're ever on leave and want a real bed, my apartment is always open."

I felt his surprise, his head lifting from the pillow to look at me. I rolled to look at him in panic.

"I didn't mean-" I stuttered, clearing my throat quickly before rolling away. "I'm usually not there anyways. Someone ought to use it."

What a shitty attempt at a safe. I hadn't meant it like _that. _Or had some part of me intended it?

Either way, Rex chuckled lowly, surprising me. "That's a tempting offer. Though I fear it'd give off the wrong impression."

I hummed lowly, mentally slapping myself to get it together. "We wouldn't want that," I mumbled into my pillow, wishing I would just fall asleep already.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I didn't realize that staying would invite a full-fledged conversation," I grumbled, but immediately regretted my words when I felt him recoil slightly. I sighed, turning over to look at him. "What's your question?"

He hesitated for a moment, his golden gaze scanning my face. "Okay, I actually have a few questions," he corrected, giving me a small smirk.

"Now you're pushing it," I responded, returning the grin. "I can't guarantee I'll answer everything." I curled up on my side, watching Rex as he turned his head to look at the ceiling in the dark.

"What were you and General Kenobi talking about when we were searching for Grievous?" I was shocked at his words. "You said you'd think about something. What was he asking of you?"

I sighed through my nose. "To officially join the GAR. Obi-wan thinks I'd be a good addition."

Rex turned and looked at me. "Are you going to?"

I shrugged. "I haven't decided yet."

"You're considering it?"

"Don't you think it's something I should think through before I answer?" I questioned. "You said yourself that this war is a pivotal moment in history."

"I didn't mean it…like that," he trailed off, trying to find the words.

I sat up in bed, looking down at him. "You mean you didn't mean it for me. I don't have a place in this pivotal moment."

"I didn't say that," he argued.

I rolled my eyes and turned over, my back to him again. "You didn't have to."

It was his turn to sit up now. "I think you're twisting my words because you're angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you, Rex." But maybe I was. He'd basically confessed his love for me to Cut mere hours after cutting me down in the barn. I didn't want him to openly say he loved me in that moment. I wasn't ready for it. But at least some balls to admit feelings would have been nice, rather than him being a _jagyc_ all evening.

"Yes, you are," he insisted, his eyes downcast. "And you have a right to be." That was unexpected. I looked over my shoulder at him as he continued. "I've been nothing but rude to you, and I'm sorry. I've just been...it's been a lot lately. And my life is the GAR. All the codes and laws...I've just been struggling with it. Could you possibly forgive me?"

I breathed slowly, my eyes flickering over his tortured expression. "I'll think about it," I said with a light tone, turning back to face the wall again. Despite my vague answer, I felt him smile behind me. "You said you had more than one question."

He chuckled lowly, clearly understanding that I'd forgiven him. Of course, he didn't know that I'd heard his conversation with Cut. That certainly helped his case.

"Why can't you sleep?"

"I'm trying to decide if I should take Obi-wan's offer," I explained with a sigh. "And the usual dreams and thoughts. I'm sure you know them."

"I do. Do you have a reaccuring one?"

"Jango," was all I said. "You?"

"Mine is usually about my men. Losing them because I failed. I made the wrong call." He huffed a breath. "Though lately I've had a lot of that Zillo beast. That was something I couldn't explain, which is always rattling."

I lifted my eyebrows, even though he couldn't see my face. "I heard about that thing rampaging through Coruscant."

"You weren't on planet?"

I shook my head. "No. I was on Tatooine delivering a bounty for Jabba." He didn't speak, making me roll over and look at him. "You don't approve."

"It doesn't matter what I think."

"Maybe not," I joked. "But I'm still curious."

He sighed. "General Skywalker thinks the Hutts are filthy slavers."

"They are," I allowed. "But Jabba always treated me well."

"As a slave."

"Yes, Rex," I leaned up on my elbow to look at him. "As a slave. There were worse masters. And he never did to me what he sometimes did to others. He let me be smart. Let me learn languages." I sighed. "I'm not saying he's morally good or anything. And maybe I'm not either. But a job is a job."

"Would you take any job?"

"No. Jango taught me to take jobs that meant something to me," I explained, leaning back on the pillows. "Even if the only meaning is filling my pockets."

He hummed, leaning back into the pillows beside me. His mind was reeling, so I stayed silent, staring at the moon beams that danced across the ceiling.

"How long have you been force-sensitive?"

I let out a surprised laugh, turning over to look at him. "You know that's not something that just pops up, right? You're born with it."

He tilted his head to meet my gaze. "So you don't deny it."

"No," I whispered. "I don't. You're not stupid, Rex. What's the point of trying to hide it, if you already know?"

"Do the jedi know?"

"The council. They don't particularly like me."

"Yet General Kenobi wants you to join the military?"

I shrugged. "He's an exception. Also I think he wants to keep an eye on me."

Rex chuckled, looking at the ceiling. "What can you do? Can you do what the Generals can?"

"No," I laughed. "I haven't been trained at all. So it's just...feelings. Senses. Sometimes dreams."

He was quiet. "You can sense feelings?" His voice was small.

I rolled onto my side, the warmth from his body under the blankets lulling me towards sleep. "Yes."

"So you could tell...in the barn earlier...you could tell I was lying when I said those horrible things?"

I paused, my breath hitching. "No. You were actually pretty convincing. I think it was because you believed them yourself." I looked over my shoulder at him. "Though I'm glad to know they weren't the truth." I thought for a moment. "Can I ask you a question?" Rex hummed in response. "What drives you to stay with the GAR? And don't say honor."

The captain chuckled before sighing. "It's all I know, Kida. It's my family. My life. And I meant what I said at the table. I'm part of something massive that will influence the fate of the galaxy."

I processed his words. "Do you think I should join the GAR?"

He breathed out through his nose slowly. "I think you should do what is best for you."

"That doesn't answer my question," I scowled, tilting my head to look at him. He was staring at the ceiling, his eyes unfocused.

"I can't answer what's best for you. Only you can know that." Wise words, but not the ones I wanted.

"Do you want me to join? Would you...want me there...fighting with you?"

"It's always an honor to fight with you, Kida. Watching you is...like watching a dancer. You're fluid. Fierce. Unstoppable."

"Is that a yes?"

"I don't know. I enjoy your company. Love it, even. But I worry that I may...get distracted."

I could help but smirk as I rolled to my stomach to look at him. "That seems like a you problem."

"Maybe it is." I laughed openly now, seeing his own sparkle of humor in his eyes. "Why are you asking me this? Are you leaning towards joining?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "I meditated on it. The force kept showing me these visions." We both seemed surprised by how much I was opening up. "I saw Jango. Saw him get dragged into this war by Dooku. Saw him die." I sighed. "I saw so many die. Innocents. Creatures that had no place in this war, but were involved against their will anyways." I thought back to my visions. "But I saw the Republic helping. I saw the jedi help farmers, banding together with bounty hunters. I saw you on a moon, fighting the Separatists with Echo and Fives...and someone called Hevy." His eyes widened at my words, but I continued. "I saw the victims of Grievous-children-that he massacred because they were jedi." I swallowed. "I saw Dooku...and a darkness surrounded him that I've never felt before. It wasn't just him. It was something else. Something old and powerful." I turned to look Rex in the eyes. "It was the evil you talked about at the table. One that you couldn't imagine. It's actually what you're fighting."

Rex was quiet for a moment, sensing the fear rising in me again, the visions returning to the forefront of my mind. "What was Obi-wan's argument for having you join?"

The question took me off-guard. "He said that I care about people. And that the Separatists are hurting people everywhere."

"He's right. On both accounts."

I rolled my eyes. "Everyone on this planet acts like they know me."

"I do know you." I gave him a disbelieving look, but he decided to argue his case. "I know that you polish your pistols daily to a point of obsession to make sure they'll never misfire on you. I know you collect speeders for no reason other than to have options, even though you pretend it's to show off. I know you're afraid of attachment because you've had so much loss in your life. I know you survived slavery for years on your own because you are one of the smartest and most resilient people I know. Not to mention you're a trained hunter, verging on the title of assassin."

I blinked a few times in silence. "Okay, but you don't know how I take my caf." To my surprise, the clone laughed heartily, making me hush him with a light smack of my pillow. "You'll wake up the whole house, _utreekov!"_ He chuckled, shoving away my pillow before settling back on his with a small wince. "Did I hurt you?"

"Don't flatter yourself," he teased, looking back at the ceiling. I settled back onto my pillow, cradling it in my arms. "How _do_ you take your caf, then?"

I smiled genuinely, my face heating slightly. I wanted to push it away, but another part of me enjoyed the warm feeling and giddy fluttering in my stomach. "No, I want you to guess."

"Black?"

"Ew, who would even do that?"

"I do," he said, mock offended.

I lifted my eyebrow at his look. "I'm sorry, I don't think we can be friends anymore. I can't be friends with someone who is so openly a psychopath." He laughed, but sobered quickly and turned his head sideways to look at me with a soft gaze. "What?" I laughed breathlessly.

"I like how you say that. Calling us friends."

"Aren't we?"

"Yes."

I lifted my brows at him. "Rex, distance or you being a _jagyc_ doesn't change that." He seemed shocked at my term for him, but chuckled anyways before looking back to the ceiling.

"I'm glad. We should get some rest. We have to rejoin the fight tomorrow."

Right. I'd almost fallen into a lull. Like we had entered some alternate dimension where the war didn't exist in that tiny room on a farm. It had been peaceful. Sweet. Filled with hope...for something more.

I sighed slowly through my nose, pushing my head into my pillow. "I take my caf with a bunch of cream and sweetener, by the way."

He opened his eyes to look at me, smirking. "I figured Jango would have made you at least a little badass."

"Shut up," I chuckled, pushing his shoulder gently. His warmth and even breath was lulling me into sleep, my eyes becoming a bit unfocused. To my surprise, Rex's golden gaze remained on me as he shifted, his good arm coming up to bend between us, his knuckles grazing the skin of my cheek.

I breathed slowly as he watched me, his rough skin sliding under my nose to rest on my slightly parted lips.

"Kida?"

"Yes?" I breathed against his hand.

"You learned Mando'a from Death Watch, right?"

I lifted my eyebrow. "Yes."

"Do you know what _cyare_ means?" Rex's eyes watched me intently as I wracked my brain. I'd never heard it said by anyone in Death Watch, nor had Jango ever said it. Or any of the clones, for that matter. The mild apprehension coming from Rex almost made me search his mind, but some reason, I refrained myself.

"I don't."

He smiled at me. "Then, goodnight, _Cyare_." I frowned, not understanding as his knuckles touched against my lips a final time before he pulled away.

Still, the conversation was over. I rolled to my side, my mind reeling. Still, I didn't dig into his thoughts. I'd figure it out eventually. Still, my worrying over my visions and decision faded beside Rex's warmth, his breathing evening out as he fell asleep. Soldiers...they really could fall asleep in a flash. I smiled to myself, letting my thoughts drift away as I shut my eyes.

* * *

"How's it look, Kida?" Cut called from the porch. I stood up from where I'd been hunching over my speeder, shrugging.

"It's pretty banged up from the fall I took to avoid hitting Rex." I rubbed my chin in thought.

"You guys can take some Eopie," he offered, walking down the stairs to join me.

I cut him a sly smile. "Why? Are you in need of a speeder?"

He shrugged. "It'd make getting to the market easier." I couldn't help but laugh at his joke, but gave a small kick to the speeder.

"Well, tell you what," I said with a smile. "I won't say a word if you at least give it a paint job so it isn't obvious." Cut smiled at me, shaking his head.

"I don't actually need-"

"Lawquane," I cut him off, waving my hand. "Less time at the market is more time with your family. Consider it payment for being so hospitable."

He smiled gently at me, understanding that I wouldn't budge on the subject. He helped me bring out two Eopie, Suu packing them with some food and water for us.

"How will we get them back to you?"

"They know their way home," Cut explained, giving me a smile.

"How did you rest?" Suu asked, packing the second Eopie.

"Well," I admitted, trying not to blush. "It's been a while since I've slept in a real bed. And Rex had never been in one at all."

Cut grinned at me, making me roll my eyes. "How was the night with the captain?"

"Uneventful," I growled, tightening my armor on my shoulders. My mind flashed back to how I'd woken up. Somehow in the night, I'd shuffled over in the bed towards Rex's heat, pushing my back against his side. His arm had come up and around me, his fingers gently wrapped around my forearm.

In the panic of my awakening, I couldn't be sure if he was awake or not. I'd just slipped from the bed, changed, and hurried out.

I cleared my throat as Cut chuckled, Rex walking out from the barn. His arm was out of the sling now, even if it was supposed to be, his armor donned and helmet under his good arm.

"Kida! Kida!"

I turned my head to see Shaeeah and Jek racing from the house, Shaeeah surprising me by throwing herself into my arms. "I'll miss you," she muttered into my shoulder.

I found an easy smile coming to my face as Cut walked past me to stand on the porch with his wife. "I'll miss you, too," I said genuinely, touching her nose. "Just promise you'll take care of your family for me."

"I promise," she declared, stepping back to let Jek come forward.

"I-I made you this," he said shyly, lifting up a drawing. "So you can remember us." My heart panged slightly as I took the paper, seeing the doodle of Jek and his family, Rex and I beside them.

"This is beautiful, Jek. Thank you." I rubbed his helmet with my knuckles, making him giggle.

"Will you come back and visit?" his sister asked.

"I don't know if it'll be safe, or if I'll be able to," I admitted, pressing my lips together at their sad faces. "But if I can, I certainly will."

They both smiled and gave me final hugs before running back up their parents. Behind me, Rex added his own belongings to his Eopie, breathing out through his nose.

"Well," he said, turning back to us. "That should do it.

"Captain Rex," Suu said from the porch. "Are you going to turn in my husband?" Cut had his hand on her shoulder, his face grim. I'd forgotten about that entirely.

I looked over my shoulder from where I still crouched on the ground, eyeing Rex as his face dropped.

"I'm sorry Suu, it's my duty." I stood up, ready to fight him on it, but he cut me off with a look. "But in my condition, I probably won't remember any of this."

"Thank you!" Suu cried happily, looking at her husband with pure love. I smiled at them before looking back at Rex as he continued.

"You're still a deserter, Cut," he said, watching the couple embrace. "But you're certainly not a coward."

The comms on Rex's wrist beeped, Obi-wan's voice pouring through. "Captain Rex, are you still with us?"

"Yes, General Kenobi," he responded immediately, turning away from the family. "I'm still with you. And thankfully on the mend, sir."

"That's great news. We certainly missed you and Kida at the party."

"Sorry sir," Rex smiled, looking back at Cut and his family, glancing at me with his golden gaze. "We had to attend one of our own."

"Can't wait to hear about it," Obi-wan said light-heartedly. "We're standing by."

The comms beeped off as Rex put his helmet on the saddle, my own feet carrying me towards the second Eopie.

"You're welcome to stay, Rex," Cut said, glancing between us. "Both of you."

"This is your home, Cut," Rex replied gently. "My family is elsewhere." He climbed atop his Eopie, the kids shouting goodbye to us as we spurred them forward gently.

"And you, Kida?" Cut called, his eyebrows raised. Suu was smiling beside him as I turned and looked at Rex's back as he guided his mount away. I stared for a moment at the captain before looking back at Cut with a small smile and a shrug. Cut returned the smile. "I understand. I hope to see you again someday, Fett."

For once, I didn't flinch at the name. "As do I."

I hurried my Eopie after Rex's as we passed the rolling fields of crops towards the location Kenobi had sent us. "So," the captain said to the air. "Decided not to stay with them?" His tone was implicitative of hope, even if he tried to hide it.

"Please," I joked. "Could you ever imagine me as a farmer?"

He laughed. "No." Rex looked sideways at me. "So did you decide what you're going to do? Or was you racing from the room this morning your answer?"

So he was awake. I tried but failed to stop my face from flushing. I had thought about it as I'd messed with the speeder that morning. Rex had admitted to Cut that he loved me. Maybe I loved him back. But until he admitted that to me, and until I knew it was requited...I was staying.

Besides, the force was calling me to the war. I didn't know why. But I had a role to play...somewhere.

I sighed lowly, feeling the roll of the Eopie's steps below me. "I'm not going anywhere, Rex."

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Jagyc - _dick

_Utreekov- _idiot

_No, I'm not writing the definition of Cyare until Kida knows. Some of you might already know it, or you can google it, if you can't wait to find out. But keep it to yourself for now, so those that want the surprise can have it._


	23. The Duchess

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Duchess

Mandalore. I'd never actually been to the planet, but Jango had mentioned it on and off. He wasn't welcome there anymore, since it went pacifist. He always scoffed at that, but didn't have enough ties to what remained of his clan to care enough to do something.

I'd ever imagined that I'd be helping the very woman he scoffed at-Duchess Satine. Still, it wasn't my choice. My newly detailed armor attested to that, all shimmering with its relatively fresh coat of 501st blue. Even my kyr'bes was the deep blue of Anakin's legion. Though, I didn't run missions exclusively with them.

The Jedi Council, hesitant on Obi-wan's offer to me, had put me under Kenobi's watch. Thus, he often off-loaded me to Skywalker. I certainly didn't mind. I loved the 212th Battalion, but the 501st was much more my speed. Daring. A bit of crudeness and light-heartedness. They matched their general well.

The massive gray doors opened before where I stood, waiting patiently for Obi-wan to return from his mission. He'd been sent to Mandalore to investigate claims that the Duchess was raising an army of her own, despite declaring neutrality. Realistically, I didn't understand why she couldn't amass an army to protect herself. Still, it's not like she was. She was a pacifist for _Ka'ra's_ sake.

When the Jedi Council had shown the video to our group, I had immediately recognised the armor as Mandalorian. More specifically, Death Watch.

Of course, my opinion hadn't gained much traction, despite how I was likely right.

"General Kenobi," I greeted the jedi as he emerged, surrounded by Mandalorian guards and individuals who seemed to hold high status. One was a woman cloaked in green and blue garments, her blonde hair piled high above her head. The Duchess.

I bobbed my head to her as Obi-wan introduced me. "This is Kida," he said, gesturing to me. "She's been a great help on many missions. She even protected Senator Amidala for some time."

"Ah," Satine said, a fake smile on her face. "A bounty hunter, yes?" Her eyes danced over my armor, pausing on the kyr'bes. "Mandalorian armor, as well, with a Mythosaur skull."

I returned the fake smile. "Gifted to me by my father, Duchess. Now," I said, leaving her in confusion while I fell in step with Obi-wan. "Was I right, or was I right?"

Obi-wan sighed. "You were right. Death Watch was who we were looking for. Governor Vizsla was hiding them on Concordia."

I nearly tripped over my own feet. Memories flooded back, scattered, but clear. His blond hair swept elegantly atop his head. My haggard face reflecting in his vizor. The burn of his blade as it kissed my skin, the black energy hissing with sadistic pleasure.

"_You call this man a coward, yet hide in the shadows."_

Now who's talking?

"Are you alright?" Obi-wan asked, his eyebrow lifted as we walked.

"Fine. But you could have just asked about Vizsla."

"You knew about him?" one of Satine's advisors asked, his tone accusatory.

I lifted my hands in mock offense. "Woah there. Yes, I knew. Vizsla ran the Death Watch camp when I was there."

"You were at a Death Watch camp?" The duchess herself was turned on me now, her eyes wide.

I crossed my arms at all the suspicious glares. "I was a slave, your highness," I explained, my tone cold. "So yes. I was."

She seemed shocked, stuttering into the start of an apology when her advisor spoke again. "But as Pre Vizsla fled, we have no way of learning how widespread Death Watch really is." His voice annoyed me.

Obi-wan glanced at me, but I just shook my head. "I can't say. They weren't anything too massive when I was with them, but that was years ago. Still, I don't know if they'd have enough traction to be considered an army."

The jedi hummed. "It's obvious the Separatists are supporting the Death Watch." I raised my eyebrows, but didn't disagree. I sensed a darkness involved, too.

"I disagree," Duchess Satine said, her voice high as she turned to regard us. I took a subconscious step back under her icy gaze. "I told you, I wanted to stay out of this conflict."

"Given the current situation," Kenobi started, choosing his words carefully. "I'm afraid that may no longer be possible."

"I thought you of all people would understand my position on this matter. I will never be a part of this war!" She turned curtly, followed closely by her advisor, the both of them moving to board the Mandalorian royal cruiser.

"She may be shocked when the war comes to her anyways," I muttered, arms crossed behind Obi-wan. The jedi sighed, a small flare of a connection between the two peeking out in the force. I barely caught it before he shoved it away.

Anakin approached us, flanked by both Rex and Cody. "Reporting for escort duty, General."

"Anakin," Kenobi greeted with a sigh. "Am I glad to see you."

The former padawan huffed a laugh. "You sound tired."

"The peaceful way of the locals...wore me out."

I chuckled lowly as Kenobi joined Anakin to follow the Duchess aboard her ship. I nodded at the clones in greeting, falling into step with Rex as we joined them.

"So," a clone I recognized as Redeye started as he boarded the ship beside us. "An escort mission, eh?"

I chuckled. "All for the Duchess and her council of the neutral systems."

"Are they really in that much danger?" another clone-Mixer-asked.

"Not from us," Cody explained from the front. "From the Separatists."

I sighed lowly to myself. "Not really." The guys gave me questioning looks as we stepped into the elevator. I shrugged. "Even if Death Watch is backed by the Separatists, they wouldn't reveal that yet. Not before they actually need to."

"Why do you say that?" Rex asked, finally speaking aloud.

I tilted my head in thought. "If they didn't plan to use their reveal later, wouldn't they have already openly pledged allegiance?"

The clones hummed and nodded in agreement, stepping off the lift into the cargo bay where Skywalker and Kenobi were gathering the clones aboard. The room fell silent as Kenobi stepped forward, hands behind his back.

"You know your marching orders," he called, having debriefed with Anakin. "The safety of the Duchess Satine is of the utmost importance. The Death Watch will stop at nothing to assassinate her before she pleads her case to the Senate."

"The Death Watch may be backed by the Separatists," Anakin jumped in. "So stay sharp." The jedi glanced at his astromech. "R2, use your scanner to probe for any suspicious droid activity."

"Anything else, sir?" Rex asked from beside me. I hid my smile at his forwardness.

"No," Kenobi replied. "That'll be all."

Cody signaled to his men, the group fanning out as Rex and I stayed beside him. They mumbled gently about watches and patterns while I turned at the sound of Kenobi's wrist comm beeping.

"Yes?" he said, tapping the comm.

A voice spoke through firmly. "The Duchess and her retinue request your presence."

"Very well." Obi-wan and Anakin immediately turned to walk back onto the elevator. I half thought I was going to stay in the cargo hold until Rex's hand gently grazed my lower back, tapping me towards the direction of the jedi. He turned his helmet to look at me before nodding with his head as he walked by.

Chewing the inside of my cheek, I joined him, Cody, and the jedi in the elevator, letting it lift us up the levels. I'd have preferred to run the watches below. Hunting. Work. Fighting. Those were what I was good at. Not politics.

"I sense some anxiety from you about the duchess," Anakin said as we all stood waiting for the doors to open again. I glanced over to see Obi-wan stroking his beard thoughtfully. "She couldn't be in safer hands."

"Yes, I know."

"Then why-"

"Nevermind," Obi-wan cut him off, making everyone's eyebrows lift. "It's...all in the past."

"Oh, so you're close to her," Anakin surmised.

"I _knew_ her." I smirked at Kenobi's defensiveness, giving Anakin a teasing look. "A long time ago," the older jedi added in a more glum tone. I saw Anakin smile gently as the doors finally hissed open.

We were quiet as we walked down the hall towards the banquet hall, the duchess' voice ringing adamantly off the walls.

"War is intolerable," she declared. "We have been deceived into thinking that we must be a part of it." For a moment, I understood what she meant. I felt obligated to fight now, but there were various reasons. Keeping planets out of the war was a way to keep down the death toll, anyways. But then, "I say the moment we committed to fighting, we already lost."

I understood what she thought of me now. The look of contempt when she recognized me as a bounty hunter. I was a fighter. Evil.

I slowed, seeing Rex and Cody stop as we neared the end of the hall. Kenobi looked over his shoulder at me, "No, come on," he urged, making me pout at the clones. "This is a good learning experience for you, should you ever have to go in my place for something. Besides, I'm curious to know what you think of all this."

"I know how political talks go, Kenobi," I whispered as we neared the Mandalorian guards. "I spent months with Senator Amidala, remember?"

The jedi merely hummed at me with a smile before turning to listen while the guards let us pass.

"Excuse me, Your Grace," her advisor cut in, his voice grating on my ears. "Are you suggesting we oppose the war on humanitarian grounds?"

"I'm going to oppose it as an affront to life itself!" The Duchess was sitting atop her pile of cushions, holding wine. She was surrounded by her team of advisors, all looking up at her like they were looking at a goddess. I lifted my brow at the scene. It all felt dramatic for some reason. "As the designated regent of fifteen-hundred systems, I speak for thousands of worlds that have urged me to allow them to stay neutral in this war."

"And yet some might argue," Obi-wan butt in from where we stood in the doorway. "That the strongest defensive is a swift and decisive offense."

I stayed a few steps behind the jedi master to walk with Anakin as we entered the room. The doorway closed behind us as Obi-wan bobbed his head at a frowning duchess.

"You are quite the general now, aren't you, Master Kenobi?" she said with a mocking breathlessness.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Your Highness," Obi-wan said easily. "I meant no disrespect."

"Really?" the duchess asked, clearly not believing him. "Senators, I presume you're acquainted with the collection of half-truths and hyperbole known as Obi-wan Kenobi." I scowled behind the jedi. She wasn't entirely wrong, but I didn't appreciate her trying to humiliate him like that. After all, he was the one who was giving me a chance, despite the Council's suspicions.

"Your Highness is too kind," Obi-wan said lowly.

"You're right," Satine whispered. "I am.

I glanced at Anakin, seeing the same look of amused confusion on his face that I displayed.

"Allow me to introduce my fellow jedi, Anakin Skywalker. Your Highness has already met Kida Fett." I winced slightly as Kenobi used my full name, raising eyebrows around the room. Thankfully, Anakin stepped forward and bowed to the duchess.

"Your servant, My Lady," he said smoothly. I hummed lowly in the back of my throat. He was an independent soul. Wild. But sometimes, you could still see his beginnings as a slave in him.

For now, the duchess ignored me and focused on my two companions. As she switched out her glass for a full one, she said, "I remember a time when jedi were not generals, but peacekeepers."

"We are protectors, Highness," Anakin argued respectfully. "Yours, at the moment. We fight for peace."

Satine laughed mockingly. "What an amusing contradiction."

"What Master Skywalker means," Obi-wan cut in. "Is that we are acting at the behest of Your Highness. To protect you from the Death Watch and the Separatists who don't share your neutral point of view."

"I asked for no such thing," Satine declared, making my nose crinkle in a scowl.

Thankfully, Obi-wan remained calm and gentle. "That may be so, but a majority of your court did." I glanced around, seeing representatives that I recognized from my time employed by Padme. Orn Fee Taa of Ryloth. Onaconda Farr of Rodia. The advisory court all averted their gazes under the inspecting stare of the duchess.

"I do not remember you as one to hide behind excuses," Satine accused Obi-wan.

"I do not remember you as one to shrink from responsibilities."

Orn Fee Taa moved between them, his blue rolls of chins wiggling as he forced a smile. "I am certain we all agree, Duchess Satine and General Kenobi have proven there are two sides to every dilemma."

I hummed from behind the jedi, earning a look from Skywalker.

"Indeed," Satine's advisor spoke.

"Now," Fee Taa continued. "In regards to the Senate vote, we think-"

The duchess cut him off. "I think a multitude makes discord, not good council."

"Right again, My Lady," Fee Taa allowed, bowing to her.

Beside me, Obi-wan spoke softly to Anakin. "There may be two sides to every dilemma, but the duchess only favors hers."

I lifted my brows at them, cracking a smile. "In her defense, so do you." Both jedi cut me a look, but I merely shrugged, watching as Satine's gaze finally settled on me.

"It's nice to see you again, Kida," Senator Farr said as he approached, taking my hand warmly. I'd seen him many times while I protected Padme. She called him 'uncle.'

"And you, Senator. I didn't realize you'd be on this trip."

"Nor did I realize you'd joined the Republic cause."

I smiled at him, nodding around the room. "As a representative of neutral systems, do you disapprove?"

Onaconda chuckled. "My opinion shouldn't influence your choices."

"I never said it would."

. "Does Padme know?" I stopped myself before looking over to Skywalker.

I swallowed, thinking about how she definitely knew, since she talked to Anakin whenever she could. "Probably."

"She's probably glad to have you back around."

"Senator Farr," Satine cut in from her plush seating. "Do you know this bounty hunter?"

"She's a member of the Grand Army of the Republic now," Obi-wan jumped back into the conversation.

"Pressing criminals into service now, are you?"

"I didn't say-"

"Hi," I cut them both off, tired of them bickering. "I'm right here." I gave Kenobi a look to make him back off before nodding slightly to the duchess. "I was a bounty hunter, yes, but I'm currently part of the GAR."

"And what rank do you hold?" Huh. I didn't actually know. It wasn't something we'd really talked about. Nor did I really care at that point.

"As a pacifist, what good is that information to you?" I replied smoothly, folding my hands behind my back. "You don't want a part in this war, I thought."

The duchess scowled at me before taking a long sip of her drink. "Master Kenobi introduced you as Kida Fett. Why did you not say this sooner?"

"_Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la," _I said smoothly, catching her by surprise.

"You speak the dialect they speak on Concordia," she observed suspiciously.

"That's where I learned Mando'a," I admitted, still frowning at her. "And as per your accusation earlier, I wasn't pressed into this war. Nor was I a criminal...to the Republic. I think." I glanced at Obi-wan and Skywalker, the latter giving me a smirk. "Okay, I stole a jedi starfighter once, but I gave it back, so I don't know if that counts me as a criminal."

I earned a few chuckles from the room, but Satine only scowled. "And how would your father feel about your involvement in this war?"

"I can't say for sure," I growled. "He's dead. Killed by this war."

"I heard. And you feel that following his footsteps is the right path?"

"I'm not following his footsteps exactly, Your Highness." I was struggling to keep the frustration out of my voice. "And I'm in this fight to keep more kids from losing their fathers to this war."

The duchess pursed her lips, thinking. "You think more war will bring peace?"

"I think that abstaining from joining any fight is choosing a side already."

"Which is?"

"Death." The room fell silent at my words, even the jedi listening intently. "When you're not working to help those who are suffering from war, you're letting their torturers go unchecked."

Satine quirked an eyebrow. "So you think I should join this war? That my planet, that is dedicated to pacifism and has recently started to pull itself up from its civil wars, should join yet another, far greater, war?"

"I don't know anything about Mandalore, Your Highness," I allowed, sighing. "I don't know about your economy or your beliefs. Nor do I really care. But I know that if you choose to not help others now, that when the war inevitably finds its way to your door, no one will be there to help you in return."

"And you're so certain this war will come to Mandalore, why?" her advisor cut in.

I looked at him. "What's your name?"

"Merrik."

"Well, Merrik, have you always lived on Mandalore?"

"Yes," he replied, unsure of where my questions were going.

"So you'd say you're rather knowledgeable about your world, considering you've been immersed in it?"

"Well of course."

I stepped closer to him, cocking my head. "Then understand that my life has been surrounded by fighting and death from my first breaths." I glanced at Satine. "I know tactics. And I know groups of abusers, whether they be the Death Watch, slavers, gangs, or the Seperatist armies. They all have one thing in common." The room watched me. "No matter what you do, the war will always find you."

"Which is why," Obi-wan jumped back in. "A Republic military presence is the only sure defense against the Separatists." I turned and looked at him in shock, not sure if I agreed. I understood his concern and duty to expand the Republic loyalties, but it felt like he was pushing rather hard on her free will. Not to mention the swirls of emotion he was failing to tie down.

"Even extremists can be reasoned with," Satine argued, rising to her feet.

"Perhaps," Obi-wan allowed. "If one can be heard over the clanking of their battle droids.

Satine scoffed. "The sarcasm of a soldier."

"The delusion of a dreamer," he shot back. The two were close together now, glaring into each other's eyes.

"Duchess," Merrik cut in. "Master Jedi, it's been a long few days. I think we could all use a little rest and refreshment."

"Here here!" the Twi'lek senator cheered. I glanced at anakin, seeing the jedi had scooped up his own fancy glass of liquor, smirk clear on his face. "Now, let us put politics aside until after dinner."

"Thank the stars," I mumbled, moving to stand beside Anakin.

"Fine," both Obi-wan and Satine said harshly before the latter pushed past the jedi and left the room in a huff.

Obi-wan joined us as the group began to filter out to prepare for dinner. "You seemed rather comfortable," he said to me, watching the counselors follow their Duchess out. "You've certainly fallen into your role in the Republic easily."

"My role is something we need to figure out actually," I said before changing the subject. That was a topic for later. "But while I was calling for action, I wasn't doing it to try and coerce her to join the Republic." My tone, while controlled, was somewhat accusatory towards Kenobi.

He sighed as we finally left the room, the three of us walking down the grand, curving halls. "I understand. But Mandalore has no army, all of their warriors having been banished to their moons. If the Separatists attack them, they have no means of defending themselves."

"So they either fall to the Separatists, or groups like Death Watch fight them off," Anakin led my thinking.

I sighed. "And the people turn to Death Watch, since they saved them." Something occurred to me. "Though, that could be used in multiple ways."

"How do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"Death Watch would wait for military occupation or a full-fledged assault to intervene. Otherwise, they wouldn't be painted as heroes, right?" I asked openly. "The people need to be oppressed in order to need saviors."

"Yes," Obi-wan allowed.

"So if Duchess Satine allows the GAR to occupy her planet, Death Watch could still win, this time using the backing of the Separatists as a heroic effort to free Mandalore."

Anakin hummed. "She has a point, Master." He turned to me. "But, I have to disagree. Like you said, inaction is a choice in itself. If the Republic can repel a Seperatist attack, we'll be the heroes and Death Watch will have nothing."

My lips pressed into a line, but I let it drop. "If you say so."

"So," Anakin said after a moment, clearing his throat. "You and Satine have a history. I understood why he was a bit dismissive of our last topic. It was nothing we could influence more on this trip anyways. But the topic of Obi-wan's apparent heart palpitations for Duchess Satine? _That_ was interesting.

"An extended mission when I was younger," Obi-wan explained. "Master Qui-Gon and I spent a year on Mandalore."

I didn't lose my vision, but instead, saw...more. Apparently this was something that happened now, like it had with Cut. As Obi-wan spoke, I saw my first glimpse of who I assumed was Qui-Gon. He was tall with long brown hair and a full beard. His eyes were a vibrant blue and filled with knowledge, but incredibly gentle.

"We were protecting the duchess from insurgents who had threatened her world."

I saw glimpses of a younger Obi-wan. I nearly laughed aloud at his padawan braid and rat tail in the back. What a dweeb. Beside him was a younger Satine. She was filled with fire and passion for life. Not to mention the obvious connection their younger selves seemed to have.

We entered the elevator as Obi-wan continued. "They sent bounty hunters after us. We were always on the run."

I saw a series of hunters, none of their faces very clear. I couldn't tell if I knew any of them. If any, it would have been maybe Jango or Bane. Most of the hunters weren't old enough, nor ballsy enough, to take a job like that.

"Living hand to mouth… never sure what the next day would bring."

Emotion rippled off of him, sending with it a wave of images. He and Satine in a cave, both of them lit only by the flickering firelight. Running through the desolated wastes of Mandalore's surface, avoiding the fire of an assassin. The two holding hands in a moment of tension. A kiss.

"Sounds romantic," Anakin joked, pulling me from my vision with a snort of my own laughter.

Kenobi, in turn, gave us both a disgruntled look in an attempt at throwing us off his trail. Anakin and I weren't stupid, though. Also, we both felt that wave of emotions come off of the jedi master anyways.

As the lift doors opened with a hiss, something panged in the force. Confusion. Worry. It was coming from Rex somewhere below us in the cargo bay.

...since when did I get so attuned to Rex's force signature?

"A civil war killed most of Satine's people," Obi-wan explained as we exited the lift. "Hence her aversion to violence. When she returned, she took on the difficult task of rebuilding her world alone."

"You didn't stay to help her?" Anakin asked, my visions showing a brief flash of Satine taking her thrown, watching Obi-wan's back exiting the room. She looked sad. Demolished, even.

"That would have been problematic." We entered a room-likely Kenobi's-and I watched as he moved a chair with the force casually. I was split between amusement at his mild abuse of the force and jealousy over how effortlessly he did it. "My duty as a jedi demanded I be elsewhere."

I took the liberty of sitting on Obi-wan's desk, while Anakin leaned on the doorframe. "Demanded," Anakin mused. "But it's obvious you had feelings for her. Surely that would affect your decision."

Man, it was a full-fledged blessing from the force that this boy's secret wasn't Galactic News. He was worse at hiding his obvious marriage to Padme than I was at my mild force-sensitivity.

"Oh, it did," Obi-wan said sadly, making me turn in shock. I certainly wasn't expecting him to admit attachment. "I live by the Jedi Code."

"Of course," Anakin said, making my eyebrow lift discreetly. "As Master Yoda says, a jedi must not form attachments." While I knew that, it occured to me that I actually had no idea what the Jedi Code actually said. I only knew what I'd learned from others, none of which were jedi.

"Yes," Obi-wan agreed. "But he usually leaves out the undercurrent of remorse." Sadness rippled off of the master, making Anakin and I both aware that the attachment had not gone away. Perhaps it had lessened...hidden in some part of his mind to the point that he forgot it was there. And then seeing her again made it resurface with a vengeance.

His wrist comm beeped. Kenobi seemed glad for a change of topic. "Yes, Captain?"

"General," Rex's voice came through. "Something's wrong with Skywalker's astromech. Scared him real good, sir. We've also lost contact with two of my men."

"I'm on my way down to assist you," Kenobi said, standing.

"I'll go, Master," Skywalker butt in. "If there's something dangerous down there, the clones and I can handle it. Kida?" he stopped at the door, giving me a smile. "Care to avoid further political discussions?"

"And miss the chance of Duchess Satine hating me more?" I joked, already following him. "That's a high price."

Obi-wan watched us leave with a roll of his eyes, Skywalker and I jumping into the elevator.

"So...Obi-wan has a girlfriend," I teased, looking forward at the door.

Anakin smirked. "They don't seem to like each other that much."

"Like you and Padme never bicker." I felt his shock and panic, but it melted away slowly, making me look. "I didn't mean to freak you out."

"I knew you knew," he dismissed. "It's just...weird."

I chuckled. "It must be nice though," I glanced at him. "To not be a total secret anymore."

Anakin hummed, opening his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the opening hiss of the doors. Instead of responding to me, he walked out, saying, "Alright men, what's the problem? I'm missing dinner."

Cody, R2, and Rex stood waiting for us under the bright florescent light. "We're not sure yet, sir," Cody replied. "There's still no sign of Mixer and Redeye."

I watched Rex gesture to his men, sending them searching for the missing clones, while R2 rolled forward, beeping anxiously.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Anakin asked, arms crossed. R2 beeped and whistled in response. "I know, I know. But I'm here now. Use your scanner. See if something's out of place." R2 obeyed, nearly knocking over Cody while the droid spun and rolled off into the dim hangar.

As I followed, I could feel that something was amidst. I did my best to remember how Redeye and Mixer had felt in the force, searching for them, but nothing came up. It wasn't long until R2 led us to a container that had toppled to its side, empty.

"Well," Rex grumbled. "What have we here? Looks like the contents of this box are missing."

I hummed, Skywalker replying lowly. "Or it got up and walked away." He turned to us. "Alright. Fan out. Separate squads. I'll contact Obi-wan." The clones parted ways, all of them searching for both their brothers and whatever had come out of that box.

As Skywalker and I walked after his astromech, he contacted Obi-wan. "Anakin," the jedi master's hushed voice came through. "What have you found?"

"There's a large open container and the contents are missing," Skywalker responded. "And I still have two men unaccounted for."

"That's not good." Kenobi's voice was quiet, trying not to worry the delegates that were likely in the same room as him. "Keep things quiet. I'll stay with the senators."

"Got it." As Anakin signed off with his former master, I followed the beeping astromech, the light from his head scanning nervously.

"Your droid," I said lowly, seeing it turn abruptly.

Anakin joined me in following it. "What's up? Did you find something?"

We followed R2 down a long hall of stacked crates, approaching one of the sparse fluorescent lights. My hand touched Anakin's arm as two white boots appeared at the edge of the circle of light.

"There you are," Anakin exclaimed, relieved. "Redeye, where have you been? You've had us all…" he trailed off for a moment, feeling my anxiety upon seeing the clone's strange movements. "...worried."

"What the hell?" I mumbled, drawing my blaster from my hip slowly. Something was wrong. Anakin wasn't looking with the force, too confident in his own abilities. But I could feel that there was nothing in the body that once held Redeye. He was dead.

"Redeye?" Anakin paused for a moment, seeing the body turn slowly at us. He ignited his lightsaber. Red dots lit up behind the clone, revealing long appendages that held Redeye in the air.

"That's not Redeye," I declared, aiming my pistol at the droid.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Ka'ra - _stars (ancient Mandalorian myth), ruling council of fallen kings

_Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la- _no one cares who your father was; only the father you'll be (bloodline is not important compared to one's own actions in life)

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry for the super delayed update. I've been rather busy of late. I'll try to post more often!**

**As always, shares, likes, and reviews/comments are welcome!**

**-Ryder**


	24. Senator's Betrayal

Chapter Twenty-Four: Senator's Betrayal

The droid let out a high pitched whir, throwing Redeye's body at us. I ducked below it, hearing him crash into the boxes behind us. The droid crawled down the walling, its various spider-like legs helping it move quickly.

"Assassin probe," I growled, drawing my second pistol. It raced towards us, a few of my blaster shots hitting it to no avail. I rolled away while Anakin swiped at its legs with his blade, taking out two of them. It didn't slow the droid down, the probe lifting two crates and whipping them at us.

I rolled below the projectiles again, Anakin falling with a grunt behind me. I stood between the assassin probe and the jedi, firing my weapons into its optical sights. My own blasts were joined with those of the approaching clones, the droid finally falling with a defeated hiss.

"The lift!" Anakin yelled as he got to his feet, all of us turning to see a second probe wrenching open the elevator doors and running up the shaft. "Obi-wan," Anakin called into his wrist comm as we watched the droid escape up the elevator. "There's assassin probes down here. One made it up the lift. I'll try to hold the others here."

The comms beeped in acknowledgement from Kenobi's side as we turned to the men. "There might be one left," Anakin said, my eyes still on the downed droid. Something felt wrong. "Let's spread out and find it."

Tiny droids began to pour from the probe's head, Cody's head lights illuminating them. "Watch it!" the clone commander yelled.

We moved into a circle as the tiny droids only seemed to multiply in masses as we shot them down. Rex let out a grunt of exasperation. "They're everywhere!"

"Get behind me," Anakin commanded, easily slicing through the tiny droids with his saber.

"Get 'em off!" a clone behind me cried as they droids leapt onto him. He screamed, falling beneath their deadly pincers. I dodged a horde of leaping droids, seeing R2 zapping the assassin probes.

I snatched a droid popper from Rex's belt, throwing the detonator in the direction opposite the mechadroid. Aiming quickly with my pistol, I detonated it in the air to deactivate the leaping assassin droids before they could reach us.

Taking yet another from Rex's belt, earning a frustrated grunt from him while doing so, I rolled beneath the next wave of leaping assassin droids. My thumb pressed down on the pin as I rolled, the popper going off in my grip. It was a weird sensation, but didn't hurt. My wrist gauntlet and comms was certainly going to need a recharge, though.

After taking out a few last stragglers, our group relaxed, looking to Anakin as he casually sliced through the last of the crawling creatures.

"Good work, men," he said, giving me a small smirk before looking to his droid. "You too, buddy."

Rex grunted in thought. "Assassin droid. How did that monster end up in the hold?"

"Question is," Anakin rectified. "Who smuggled him on board?"

"A manifest would answer that," I offered, looking around at the endless stacks of crates. The jedi hummed in acknowledgement before leading the way through the dark maze. I glanced around in the darkness, the hairs on my neck standing on edge.

"You alright?" Rex's quiet words drew my gaze to my side. He was looking forward, rather than at me. Discretion, of course.

"There's more of them."

"How can you tell?"

I shrugged, glancing around at the other clones as we came to a stop, Anakin approaching a protocol droid. "I don't know. Don't you feel like we're being watched?"

Rex only hummed as Anakin leaned over the droid that was sitting casually in the light. "I'm looking for the droid that services the cargo bay," he said, eyebrow raised at the silver machine.

"Uh, yes sir," it responded, it's voice deep and automated. I'd become so used to C-3PO's higher, accented voice, that I almost laughed as it spoke. "Are all those creatures dead?"

It walked over to a crate, lifting a holopad and scrolling through it. I lifted my eyebrow while Anakin replied, frustrated.

"That's what I'm trying to find out! You're in charge of the cargo manifest, right?"

"Uh, yes," it replied, its mechanical finger dragging across the touch screen. "I have it right here."

"Why do you seem so nervous?" I asked, arms crossed beside the jedi.

"Nervous?" it repeated, walking over with the manifest. "Those creatures," it tried to explain.

"Well, where did they come from?" Anakin interrupted, obviously pissed off with the droid's slow behavior.

"It is right here," the protocol droid said, making sure to sound more confident. "On the manifest."

Anakin snatched it, looking through the manifest quickly. "For immediate delivery to Coruscant," he mumbled, reading aloud. "With container marked medical supplies… there's no name on this chart! There is no indication of who shipped it!"

"No sir," the droid replied steadily. "Just the Senate stamp. Always accepted for transport here aboard the _Coronet_."

Anakin frowned, but accepted the answer, nodding his head at me. "Come on. We should talk to Obi-wan."

"With all due respect, Anakin," I surprised the room with both my disagreement and my use of his first name. "But we don't know how many more assassin probes are down here. I need to get my comms back up with your droid and help the men look."

Anakin gave me a small smile as I walked him to the elevator, manifest still in his hand. "You just don't want to have to face the duchess again."

I chuckled. "Or that slimy senator of hers, Merrik." I thought for a moment. "I wouldn't even be surprised if all of this was his doing."

He paused at the door, lifting his brow. "Why do you say that?"

I shrugged. "It had to have been a senator, due to the seal on the crate. But who else would benefit from Satine's death? Maybe he wants power. Or is with the Death Watch." I lifted my arms in exasperation. "I mean, they had Vizsla as a _governor_. He's the damned leader of the group!"

Anakin chuckled at me as the doors hissed closed between us.

"Kida." I turned to the sound of Rex's voice again. He was standing alone, having already sent the other clones out looking for the assassin probes. "Whenever you're ready."

"Just a second." I knelt down to the astromech that was waiting patiently by the elevator. "Hey bud. Do you want to wait for Anakin?" He beeped at me. "Okay, that's fine. Keep your scanners up for us, in case anyone goes missing, alright?" R2 beeped again as I pulled a wire from my wrist gauntlet, offering it to him. "Care to help?"

With a few sassy whistles and whirs, the droid let me connect my gauntlet, sending an electrical pulse to recharge and reset it. I patted his head as I disconnected after a moment, standing. "Thanks, buddy."

"You can...understand that thing?"

I chuckled as I moved to walk beside the captain, patrolling the cargo hangar. "I've been around all sorts of droids over my years, Rex."

"So have I," he defended. "But it's not like I learned how to speak droid."

I smirked. "Then I think that says more about you than it does me." Despite his face being covered by his helmet, I knew he was grinning at my teasing.

He hummed, his helmet lights flickering on as we left the lighting of the main area and entered the dark maze. "Maybe it does."

I hadn't been with the GAR long, but Jesse, Hardcase, and Fives had been ecstatic when Rex informed them of my joining. Even Kix grinned widely at me. They all seemed to wiggle their eyebrows at me when Rex was around. I had worried for a while that they knew more than they let on.

Or maybe they knew about Rex's feelings, rather than my own, since I always played dumb. Maybe clones had a deeper connection…like twins so often did.

Still, even the rather uptight Echo had shown his own version of excitement when I joined. He was the one who brought a can of blue paint to my shuttle I'd docked in the hangar, after all.

* * *

"_My armor has stripes along the leg, like this," Fives explained, drawing in the air with his finger._

"_And mine just has a single stripe down," Echo cut in. "With an illustration for our brother."_

_I hummed in acknowledgment, looking over my Mandalorian steel armor. It had been painted a few times in the past, most of it wearing off with use...and blaster shots. "Hevy, right?" I asked, looking up at the two brothers._

_I was sitting with them amongst the crates in the hangar, the boys in their casual blacks, sipping on what they claimed to be caf. It smelled a bit too strong for that. _

"_Yeah," Fives said with a grim smile._

"_Can you tell me what happened?"_

_The clones seemed shocked, but Echo spoke up nonetheless. "He was a cadet with us. In the same squadron...We all struggled to work together in the beginning, but we figured it out." I nodded for him to continue, knowing the tests the clones had to pass on Kamino. They were intense. Then again, how else would the Kaminoans create an incredible army?_

_Fives cut in now. "After graduating, we were stationed on a moon outpost that was a defense for Kamino. We were attacked by droids, all of us shinies and not really sure what to do."_

"_Captain Rex and Commander Cody were scheduled for an inspection, thank the stars," Echo butt in again. "And they ended up helping us destroy the outpost, cutting off the all-clear signal to the Republic and warning them of the attack."_

"_And Hevy?"_

"_He sacrificed himself to blow up the outpost manually when the remote detonator didn't work." We all looked up at the new voice, seeing Rex clad in armor, his helmet under his arm. His face was grim, his voice low. "He was a good man. A good soldier."_

_Fives cleared his throat, shifting his drink to his side. "Captain," he greeted._

_Rex waved his hand at him. "Relax," he said, surprising our group. "Just don't let me catch you doing it when you're on duty. And if you get intoxicated before duty again, I'll kick your ass."_

"_Care for some, Captain?" Fives tested._

"_Don't push your luck."_

_I let out a surprised laugh at the captain's casual demeanor. Part of it was real, another part was just that he was too tired to actually reprimand the boys._

"_He sounds very brave," I commented when I sobered up, looking back at the two brothers as Rex set down his helmet._

"_He was," Fives responded before chuckling. "And a total _or'dinii." _I smiled as the two laughed, beginning to share stories of stupid things their deceased brother had done. After a while, they fell into talking to each other more so than me._

_I glanced at Rex, giving him a smile. "How do you suggest I paint my armor?"_

"_Aren't you technically in Kenobi's battalion?" I could tell he meant to tease, but it came out as more of a bark. I lifted my eyebrow at him. "Sorry," he sighed. _

_I looked away from him and back at my armor, not particularly upset, but not entirely peachy either. "You know," I said slowly, my eyes still scanning over my armor. "Even though the Good Captain won't have any." I finally looked up, my eyes flickering to Fives and Echo's cups. "I think I'd like some."_

_The grumpy Rex practically seethed above me, making me look up at him. I gave him an innocent look. "What? I'm part of Kenobi's battalion, remember?"_

_The other two clones shifted uncomfortably as Rex's jaw flexed in frustration. Fives cleared his throat. "Echo, didn't we have some… some...uhhhh…"_

"_Chores?" Echo tried, shaking his head. "Drills. Yes. We have...drills to run."_

_I fought off my smile, pressing my lips into a thin line as they lifted themselves to their feet. Fives downed the rest of his drink in front of us, almost breaking my Sabacc face. Echo, however, shifted uncomfortably before quickly setting the half-drank cup down beside me._

"_You can have the rest of mine, Kida." He gave me a tense smile before practically dragging Fives away._

"_Hey, before you go," I called after them, making the pair pause awkwardly. "Rex used a Mando'a word the other day that I didn't recognize." Beside me, the captain tensed. "Could you translate for-"_

"_Do not ask," Rex cut in curtly, his jaw tense. I lifted my eyebrow at him, opening my mouth to continue anyways. "That's an order."_

_I was shocked, to say the least, but decided my teasing was pushing the stressed clone a bit too far. "Right," I mumbled, looking back to Fives and Echo. "Nevermind, guys."_

_The pair's gazes darted between us in curiosity before they finally left, desperate to remove themselves from their Captain's clearly shit mood. I smirked when they were out of sight, leaving Rex and I hidden between the crates and my shuttle. I shifted quickly to snatch up Echo's drink, taking a long sip._

_I coughed in surprise, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "This tastes like shit."_

"_Serves you right." While Rex's voice was still harsh, I sensed that he was at least attempting another joke._

_I leaned back against the crate, holding the nasty liquor defiantly. "It sounds like you need it more than I do." I patted the space next to me on the ground. "Come on," I sighed when he hesitated. "You don't have to drink. At least sit down and help me decide how to paint my armor."_

_Finally, with a grunt, Rex sat beside me, careful to not let our legs touch. I rolled my eyes, lifting my shoulder guard that had the red kyr'bes. I went about painting over it with the paint and brush Echo had given me. The captain was silent, watching me work, his face tired._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked suddenly. I was expecting that question, my brush still moving smoothly over the Mandalorian steel. _

"_Do you think I'd be doing it if I wasn't?" _

_The clone hesitated. "N-no. But...a life of war?"_

"_So? You can choose this life, but I can't?" I lifted my brow at him, earning another scowl. I sighed finally, returning my attention to the paint, ignoring Rex._

"_Why would you want a life like this?"_

"_You seem to like it just fine." My tone was steady, but a bit cold, I'd admit._

_The captain breathed slowly through his nose. "It's all I've ever known, Kida."_

_I took the chance to stop painting and look him in his golden eyes. "You know that my life has been the same. I've always been fighting."_

"_But you have your club now. A family."_

"_Don't assume, Rex," I warned, painting angrily now. I didn't care about design, instead choosing to accent my armor however I wished._

_He was silent for a moment while he thought. "Do you believe in the cause of the Republic?"_

_I smiled gently as I worked. "Maybe? But I also can see where the Separatist Alliance is coming from." Rex seemed startled, but I only chuckled at him with a shrug. "I mean, think about it. You can't deny that the Senate is corrupt."_

_Rex grunted in response, examining his gloves. "I can't really comment on that. It's not my place."_

"_Fine," I growled lowly. "Then I will. Even Padme admits that it's corrupt. So instead of fighting like Padme does, the Separatists had enough and wanted to be out of the Republic control."_

"_Isn't it more honorable to fight from within?"_

"_Maybe," I shrugged. "I couldn't say. But as much as I admire Padme, she can only do so much. You can't put a fire out from inside the house."_

"_What?"_

"_It's a saying."_

_He hummed, doing his best to piece everything together. "I suppose," he allowed, finally. "But that doesn't change the fact that the Separatists are bad."_

"_From your perspective," I corrected, giving him a gentle smile. "They see themselves in the right, just as you do. Admittedly," I sighed. "They are guided by a dark force that they don't understand. Still…" My teeth teased my lips. "I can't shake the feeling that there is something missing in this war. A driving force that is keeping itself hidden."_

"_The jedi call it the dark side."_

_I chuckled. "I know what it's called." Rex didn't respond, giving me a wondering look before looking back at his gloves. "What's wrong?" I sighed at him, returning to painting._

"_I just...I don't get how you can be so understanding of the Separatists, but still side with the Republic."_

_I hummed to myself, smiling gently. "My family is with the Republic."_

"_The club?"_

"_No, Rex. I told you not to assume."_

_The clone thought for a moment. "Boba hasn't sided with anyone. He's been seen running around with bounty hunters. If anything, he'd more likely lean towards-"_

"_I'm not talking about Boba," I bit, before regaining my composure with a long breath. "I love Boba. But right now, my little brother wants nothing to do with me. When he needs me," I sighed. "I'll be here for him. But for now, I want to protect what's left of Jango. What's left of my family."_

_He thought for a moment, regarding me with his golden gaze, before it dawned on him. If I dared to think it, it almost seemed like the captain flushed a slightly darker shade than his usual tan skin. I let it go, giving him a gently smile while brushing my paintbrush across the Mandalorian steel._

"_As flattering as that is," he started, his voice strained. Despite the steps that we'd taken on Saleucami, Rex was still hesitating. Especially now that we were back in the environment of the GAR. Cut's home had been an escape for us both. Sure, the war had followed us, even there, but amongst all of the discourse and fighting, there was the promise of possibility. Seeing Cut and Suu...it was the definition of hope for a clone...especially one who was in love with a bounty hunter. "We're just clones," Rex continued, pulling me out of my thoughts. "We're made to be expendable."_

_I paused in my painting, only halfway through my first piece. Slowly setting the materials down, I looked at the captain straight in the eyes, my gaze hard. "Never let them convince you that that's true," I said harshly. "None of you are expendable. Not you. Not your brothers."_

_Rex smiled at me gently, his eyes soft. "I appreciate that sentiment, Kida," he whispered, his gloved hand reaching out to touch my cheek before pulling away a moment later. He was like a child that touched a hot stove and got burned, only to continuously forget and keep touching it. Like an addict knowing that indulging was wrong. "But we are a product. Trained to fight, and to die, if need be."_

_I set my jaw, pulling away from him and standing, leaving my armor on the ground. "You're a man," I argued firmly, glaring at Rex now. "Maybe a clone, but a man, nonetheless. You're not just numbers. Even if others see you that way, don't see yourselves that way, because it isn't true."_

"_Kida," he sighed. He was flattered, but I could feel that his heart wasn't moving. He was just as prepared to die as any of his brothers. I wasn't having that._

"_Stop," I growled, stomping my foot like a toddler. "You're not expendable. Not to me." I handed my cup of liquor to him harshly as my voice dropped. "Drink until you start relaxing enough to realize that's true."_

_I turned on my heel, storming away from my own shuttle and leaving the captain to stew in his grumpy, albeit surprised, thoughts._

* * *

I smiled gently to myself as Rex and I moved through the dark halls of crates. I'd gone back to my shuttle the next morning to find my armor laid out neatly, all of it accented beautifully with 501st blue. A note was beside my chest piece in sloppy handwriting.

_Thank you - R_

"What has you smiling?" the clone in question asked, drawing me from my memories.

"I was just thinking about your impeccable design skills," I teased, rounding the next corner with him, pistols held out before me.

He chuckled, his mind likely debating between a deflection and a snarky comment. Finally, with a sigh, he said, "I'm glad you like it."

I thought for a moment. "How did painting your armor start?"

Rex shrugged. "It's tradition, I suppose. Maybe stemming back the Jango's roots?" I hummed. Mandalorians were known for creating matching armor in a family or tribe. "But we've always separated battalions and groups by color. Like how Skywalker's is blue, Kenobi's being yellow."

"Sure," I agreed as we rounded another corner still finding nothing. "But what about individual designs? You all paint them yourselves. Why?"

"Individuality, I suppose," he sighed, knowing where I'd go with it.

"So Cut was right?"

"Don't start."

I chuckled, knowing that with each passing day, he was understanding what Cut had talked about more and more. While he still may not agree with deserting, he did understand an underlying urge for individuality, choice, and something more. My chuckle was cut short as something wavered in the force, my steps slowing.

Rex stopped ahead of me, his visor turning to watch my stilled movements. "What's wrong?" he asked, already starting to read my tells for my force sensitivity.

"I'm not sure. Kenobi's distressed. Something's happening upstairs."

Just as I finished talking, Cody turned into our strip of stacked crates, greeting us with a nod. "What's happening?" he asked at our still stances.

"Kida thought she heard something," Rex lied smoothly, surprising even me with the ease in which he told it.

The commander nodded, falling into line with us as we walked through the darkening halls. Our comms beeped.

"Cody. Rex. Kida," Anakin said through the signal, his presence emanating from somewhere nearby. "Have you found anything?"

"All quiet over here, sir," Rex said, his back turning as he walked beside Cody, myself following their search lamps.

We heard a skitter, all of us turning abruptly. "Wait a minute," Cody mumbled, the light on his visor dipping to reveal a clone's helmet. He picked it up slowly, Rex and him looking inside. Cody let off two shots into the air as he fell backwards, a miniature assassin droid attacking his helmet.

Rex immediately ran to his brother's side, pulling the droid off only to have it race across his own armor. More began to sprout around us, my pistols aiming as they leapt from the crates above. I took out the ones raining down, away of one crawling its way of my leg, jabbing at the gaps in my armor painfully.

The hum of Anakin's lightsaber sounded as he raced around the crates, slicing the droids on his men's visors before taking out the one on my leg. I finished off the remaining ones as they fell through the air, turning to see R2 zap a droid off of Rex's arm.

"Thanks, little guy," the captain panted, nodding at the astromech.

"Well, we found the little ones," Anakin mused, sheathing his lightsaber and watching his men find their feet. "What about the mother?"

"Haven't seen it," Rex said easily, my senses flaring up as he spoke. A mechanical screech sounded, all of us barely having time to turn before it lunged at Rex, throwing him across the room.

"Rex!" I cried, running with Anakin and Cody to see the droid try to drive its sharp appendages down into the captain. He caught them, shoving the droid off him with his foot. He turned over to shoot at it as it ran at him again, my own pistols raising to fire at its red ocular sights. It reeled backwards under our fire, rushing to crawl up the wall.

Anakin's lightsaber flew past me, taking out the droid's legs and sending it crashing to the ground. Rex, having found his feet and determined to get back at the thing that downed him, hurried to the droid, planted its foot on the top, and let off several rounds of shots into its head.

He looked back and nodded at us, a smirk rising to my face. Admittedly, he was attractive when he was like that. I shook the thought away, both out of internalized embarrassment and the pressing urgency I felt from upstairs through the force.

"Alright," Anakin said, his commanding voice back. "That should be all of them. Rex, Cody," he turned to his commanding officers. "Station men at every escape pod and get scouting parties upstairs to search for the duchess."

"Search for the-" I stopped myself, shaking my head. "Where did she go?"

"Merrik is the traitor," the jedi explained to me as we hurried towards the lift, Cody and Rex calling their men. "He took Satine hostage."

I thought as we all rose in the lift towards the higher floors. Despite the situation, I chuckled. "I should have placed a bet on Merrik being the one."

To everyone's surprise, Anakin chuckled. "You called it." When the doors opened, Rex and Cody rushed out to station their men, Anakin starting off in another direction. He stopped when I hesitated. "Are you coming? We need to find Obi-wan."

"No," I thought aloud. "I'm going to the bridge. If an attack is coming, they need to be warned and guarded." Anakin nodded, letting me race my way through the elaborately decorated halls of the _Coronet_.

The ship shifted, only slightly. And to anyone else, there was no change at all. But I'd been on many jobs on many ships. I knew when one felt like it had dropped out of hyperspace.

And we were scheduled for arrival for some time.

I knew even before I approached the long hall, the closed door at the end, that the bridge was already compromised. I was prepared for it, my pistols raised. What I wasn't ready for was the voice I heard behind the door.

"Senator Merrik," I heard a voice say. It was automated, but more so than a normal hologram. The man was wearing a helmet. Even with all the modulation, I'd know the voice anywhere. "Have you completed your mission?"

"Yes sir," I heard Merrik responded, coupled by the struggling grunts of Duchess Satine. "I have the duchess, but I'll need help getting her away."

"Very good," the voice said with glee as I approached the door slowly, my nerves aflame with apprehension. The scar along my cheekbone practically ached from the sound of the man's voice. "Reinforcements are on their way."

"Kenobi," I whispered into my comms. "Bridge. Now."

As my comms beeped in acknowledgement from Obi-wan, I burst through the door, pistols aimed at Merrik. The traitorous senator whirled, holding his pistol to Satine's head. Behind the two, floated the large blue hologram of Vizsla himself, clad in his Death Watch armor.

"Let the duchess go," I growled, ignoring the hologram as well as I could under his examining gaze. The bridge crew was dead and I could tell that some tampering had gone on under one of the consoles. Wonderful.

Merrik smirked at me. "You have no leverage," he taunted.

"I could always shoot you," I growled in response, fighting against my own urges to cry, vomit, and kill everyone in the room. I hadn't been that rattled in some time. Then again, Vizsla was on the higher end of the spectrum of 'people who scarred me.'

Speaking of, the hologram of Vizsla let out a low him, his dark visor lowering to regard me closer. He spoke, my blood turning to ice in my veins at his words.

"Don't I know you?"

* * *

_MANDO'A_

Or'dinii- moron, fool


	25. Threat on the Coronet

**WARNING: Chapter has some dark references to rape!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Threat on the Coronet

_I remembered everything about the day Death Watch had attacked the transport. The rattling of the ship beneath my boots-sand so far imbedded into them, I'd long since given up trying to get it out. The deep booms that echoed down the halls as the attacking ship pried open our access hatches. _

_Screams tore through the air when we lost pressure, creatures and droids being sucked out into space. I'd been lucky enough to be within a part of the ship that had safety latches close. I grabbed a young Rodian boy-a slave, like myself- and pulled him into a supply closet. Jabba's minions were swarming around, trying to defend against the force that had already crippled our engines._

_It was a surprise attack. I'd been on the bridge with the trip's leader-a surly Weequay with a bad attitude-translating between him and our Bothan contact. The proximity alarms were high-pitched and deafening. By the time they went off, though, it was already too late. The transport shit Jabba had provided for us was far from battle-ready, preferring swift movement and stealth over cannons and shields. _

_We were doomed from the start._

_The young Rodian boy clutched at my waist as we cowered in the supply closet together. I wasn't sure what to do. Jabba had tracers on all his ships, but would that be enough? If the beacon died, his search party may not find us. Or perhaps, despite how much he claimed to value me, maybe the resources needed for my rescue weren't profitable. I considered staying hidden, hoping that we wouldn't be found. But what if the ship was destroyed? Maybe death was better than whatever tortures the attackers had planned._

_Looking back, maybe it would have been._

_Warriors dressed in the dark Death Watch armor hadn't given me any ability to choose my fate, ripping open the closet door and dragging us both out. The Rodian boy was beaten for wailing, having not yet learned to take the punishments without opening his mouth. He was young, used for grunt work in the kitchens in Jabba's palace. Jabba had sent him along to try and get him more accustomed to the life of a slave._

_For his sake, I hoped he learned fast._

_A man appeared where we were all held in the hallway, strewn with the sparking remains of the defensive droids. There were some bodies, too, but I chose not to look at them. Chose not to feel. What were slavers' lives to me? Still, I knew if I looked, I'd either betray myself with tears, or tremble in fear._

_I prefered to do neither._

_The man that entered the hall, peering at us all through his dark visor, was certainly in charge of the militant group. They spoke in a harsh tongue to each other, my language-keen ears recognizing some of the sounds. I'd rarely ever heard it, since the man I'd heard it from rarely ever spoke. There was a man in armor that nearly resembled those of the warriors before me. Jango Fett. He was a renowned bounty hunter, often running jobs for Jabba, who respected him greatly. He usually spoke the common tongue, and when he did, it was brief and to the point. _

_But once, while scuttling about in the darkness of the back halls, I'd rushed around a corner and slammed into the hard panelling of his knee braces. Slapping backwards, he almost looked like he was about to reach for me and help me up. He stopped himself. Whether it was out of a sense of superiority or the knowledge that Jabba allowed no one to touch me, I couldn't say. Nor did I really care. His emotionless mask, strong posture, and spotless track record of bringing in bloodied bounties made me wary of him._

_He mumbled something to the open air, his voice modulated through his helmet, but it certainly wasn't common. I didn't know what he said for years, later piecing it together to be something along the lines of "damned kids running around everywhere" and "watch where you're going."_

_At the time, though, I couldn't understand an ounce of Mando'a. But I'd pick it up quickly after being dragged aboard the Mandalorians' ship, the group dividing those of us that remained._

"_You," a male voice said, the figure approaching and gripping my chin harshly in his hand. "How old are you?"_

"_Thirteen," I answered immediately, mentally slapping myself. I wished I wasn't fed well at Jabba's for a moment. Wished I looked like I did when I was a street urchin, or even back when I was with the Zygerrians. I was waif-like. Small. I could pass off as younger then._

_The warrior hummed within his mask. "Tell me, girl," he chuckled. "Have you bled yet?"_

_Thinking clearer now, I feigned confused innocence at his question. We all did. None of us aboard Jabba's transport were pleasure slaves, apart from the three that were being delivered to our Bothan contact. But we would be, we all came to realize in that single moment. _

"_They'll make do," the leader sighed as he walked by, shoving my head down as he walked by. He went on to sort us between slaves they'd keep for their own means, whether it was pleasure, labor, or sadistic means. The rest were to be turned around and sold to fund their cause...whatever that was at the time._

_The moon they brought us to was chilly and rocky, but also blossoming with newfound life. Their camp was made of tents and unused ships. I wanted to escape on one for some time. But for the first time in my life, it didn't take long for me to break._

* * *

"Don't I know you?"

His voice was like ice sliding under my skin, my hair rising on the back of my neck. I didn't respond, trying to keep my focus on saving the duchess, Merrik, however, saw me clench, smiling deviously.

"You do, actually," he said with a smirk, glancing at Vizsla's hologram. "This girl is Kida Fett. She claims to have been enslaved at your camp once, years ago."

"Fett?" Vizsla seemed surprised, his helmet tilting to look at me closer. "I wasn't aware that he had a daughter. If he did, I didn't have her here."

No one responded, Merrik chuckling darkly. "She seems to know you very well," he implied, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I did my best not to tremble as Satine struggled. "Stop it," she pleaded with as much fierceness as she could muster. "You monster!"

Vizsla hummed from his hologram as I silently willed Obi-wan to move his ass faster and get here. "You're not a legitimate child, are you?" I didn't answer, of course, still staring down Merrik. "No," he surmised, chuckling as it likely started to click for him. "You were that girl he took as payment from us, weren't you?" He snapped his fingers, remembering now. "The translator from the Hutt's ship. Or should I say," he laughed now, my eyes averting from Satine's pitiful gaze. "Pleasure slave."

"If you're trying to get a rise out of me, it won't work," I warned, forcing myself to look back at Merrik and steady my shaking hands.

"No," Vizsla teased, clearly enjoying the discomfort he was causing. "I know how to get a rise out of you, don't I?" he implied, my stomach twisting. "Do you remember?"

"Let her go, Merrik," I said, still ignoring the hologram. "Before I lose my patience and shoot you."

"A bounty hunter, now?" Vizsla continued. "Look how far you've come. Though, unfortunate end for your father, no?" His hologram turned to follow me as I moved opposite of Merrik's walk across the bridge. "I do recognize you now," he admitted, his helmet tilting. "I recognize the mark I left." He dragged his gloved finger down the side of his helmet, mirroring my scar that marked my cheekbone. "You've certainly grown," he mocked, still trying to get me to lose focus and let Merrik go. "I'd like to see you again. Maybe I'll ask Merrik to bring you with the duchess. I miss those nights where you'd be so silent. Such a good slave. Until I pushed you so far that you'd fight back. Your _fire_. How you would-"

I shot the hologram console with one of my pistols, anger boiling in me enough that I was shaking. "Last chance," I growled as Vizsla's image faded. Something inside me told me that if I released all the anger bubbling inside me, I could shake the room. Maybe even shatter the windows.

I kept it inside me. For now.

The door hissed open behind me, the sound of a lightsaber igniting as Obi-wan entered.

"Come in, Kenobi," Merrik said with a smirk, officially ignoring me. "You're expected." Satine started in her struggling again, her face a mixture of fear, determination, and sadness as what she'd heard Vizsla say. I didn't want her pity. I'd dealt with everything I'd been through under Death Watch.

At least, I thought I had.

"Tal Merrik," Obi-wan said smoothly, unknowing about what had happened in the room. "You are under arrest. Release the duchess."

"You know," Merrik mocked. "Your little bounty hunter didn't even offer arrest. She just wanted to shoot me."

Despite Obi-wan's look, I growled, still fighting my unbridled anger. "For good reason."

"I took the precaution of wiring the ship's engines to explode," the traitorous senator explained, drawing a trigger mechanism from beneath his cloak. "I press this remote, and we all die."

"Obi," Satine spoke now. "If you have any respect for me, you will not take such risks with so many people's lives at stake."

Merrik smirked, but I only rolled my eyes. What kind of request was that? Obviously we were going to save everyone. Even if that meant I had to shoot through her.

Of course, Obi-wan may not have felt the same way.

"Satine," he breathed, his brow furrowing as Merrik forced Satine to move towards the door. "Don't."

We followed the senator and his hostage through the halls, our weapons at the ready for whenever he would take a wrong step. "I suppose we can safely say that the Death Watch is backed by the Separatists now," I mused, hearing the sounds of battle coming from somewhere on the ship.

"Our influence is more widespread than ever," Merrik stated smugly. "Everything has already begun. It's too late."

"You're going to be sadly mistaken," Obi-wan rebutted. Despite his confident words, I could feel the anxiety rippling off of him. Similarly, he could feel my festering anger...and how badly I wanted to shoot something. "What happened?" he muttered, knowing that I was feeling him prod at my mental wall.

"Later," I responded curtly, rounding the corner after them.

"This is Merrik," the senator said into his wrist comm, backing towards a Seperatist boarding ship that had crashed into the side of the hallway. "Standby to disengage." He smirked between Obi-wan and Satine. "Say farewell, Duchess."

"Obi-wan," Satine said breathlessly, my eyebrows raising as a wave of desperate sincerity rose from her. "It looks like I may never see you again. I don't quite know how to say this, but...I've loved you from the moment you came to my aid, all those years ago."

Merrik and I shared the same expression of shock, perhaps mixed with a mildly amused exasperation. "I don't believe this," the senator said with a roll of his eyes.

"Satine." Obi-wan was flustered. Shocked. "This is hardly the time or place for-" his voice cut off under her earnest gaze. "Alright," he sighed, catching me by surprise as sadness rippled from him in the force. "Had you said the word, I would've left the Jedi Order."

"That is touching," Merrik mocked. "Truly it is. But it's making me sick, and we really must be going."

Satine scoffed. "You have the romantic soul of a slug, Merrik!" Finally, she did something, slamming her heel onto his toe and twisting away, grabbing his blaster as she did. "And slugs are so often trod upon."

I lifted my brows at her. I liked her ferocity, but I admitted that it took her long enough to do something. I wondered for a moment if her confession was a plan to rattle Merrik enough for her escape. Maybe it was, but it didn't change the fact that her words had been genuine.

As had Kenobi's…

"Interesting turnabout," Merrik chuckled, looking at all the weapons trained on him. "But even if I do not deliver the duchess alive to the Separatists, I still win. The second I'm away, I'll hit the remote and blow the _Coronet _to bits!"

"I will not allow that!" Despite the surety in her words, Satine couldn't keep her hands from shaking around the blaster.

"What will you do?" Merrik teased. "If you shoot me, you prove yourself a hypocrite to every pacifist ideal you hold dear. And you, Kenobi," he said, looking between the jedi and I. "You and your lacky are no strangers to violence. Either of you would be hailed as a hero by everyone on this ship." His eyes cut to Satine. "Almost everyone." The senator chuckled, Obi-wan raising his hand to lower my blasters gently.

"What are you doing?" I whispered harshly. I knew it was because he valued what Satine thought. As per my usual demeanor, I really didn't give a damn.

"Come on, then," Merrik asked. "Who'll strike first and brand themselves a cold-blooded killer?"

Satine still shook, Obi-wan looking unsure of how he wanted to act. I rolled my eyes, stepping sideways, and lifted my pistol. A quick squeeze of the trigger left Merrik with a smoking hole in his chest, the man falling to the ground.

Anakin had entered, ready to take out the senator as well. Instead, he scooped down and swept up the falling detonator. "Good timing, Kida," he smirked at me.

"Kida," Obi-wan said my name again, more disappointed sounding than Anakin.

I shrugged at him. "He was going to blow up the ship. And you might care what the duchess thinks of you, but I really don't." I glanced at her, seeing her throw the blaster away from her like it was vile. "And she knows I worked on my own decision, not yours."

"Obi-wan," Satine said gently, approaching the jedi. I stepped away to be beside Anakin, returning his small smile. "I-" she was cut off as Cody entered the room.

"General Skywalker," he said, giving me a nod. "The last of the droids have been defeated, sir."

"Very good, Cody," Anakin responded, glancing at me before looking back at Kenobi and Satine.

The duchess raised her head, turning away from our jedi friend. "I must get back to the business of diplomacy."

"As you say, Duchess," Obi-wan said with a bow. "Another time," he added, his voice lower. Sadder.

He walked by us with a nod, his expression slightly worried as it passed me. I understood why. He'd confessed love. Confessed a wanting to leave the order. And I was the only person not directly involved who came out of the confession alive.

Still, his secret was safe with me. He was keeping mine, after all.

"It looks like I missed all of the fun," I mused as I walked beside Anakin, feeling the ship shift into hyperspace again. It wouldn't be long until we made it to Coruscant now.

"You did," Anakin chuckled, giving me a smile. "But there will be plenty more in this war." I hummed in response as we met up with Rex to walk towards the landing dock to prepare for docking on the Coruscanti platforms. "What did I miss on your side?"

"Mostly just more of Merrik's annoying voice as he monologued his way through his villain speech."

"His what?"

I laughed, earning a few chuckles from the clones, too. "Don't tell me you've never heard Grievous or Dooku monologue."

"I mean, I guess. I just never named their speeches." Still, Anakin was laughing now too. "That was really all that happened? Obi-wan seemed...upset."

I shrugged. "He was mad that I shot him, considering Satine asked us not to be violent. I didn't really care."

"He was going to blow up the ship," Anakin commented.

"That was my thought process." I sighed. "So yeah, apart from monologuing and finally getting to shut up the annoying senator, you missed a wonderful stroll down memory lane with Vizsla and a whole lot of following Merrik and his hostage through the _Coronet_."

"Woah, you talked with Vizsla?"

"It was mostly Vizsla talking at me while I threatened Merrik."

Anakin slowed in the hangar, turning to look at me with a mixture of curiosity and concern. "It rattled you, nonetheless." It wasn't a question.

"Why do you say that?"

The powerful jedi fixed me with a look. It was true. I could lock off my thoughts, but my emotions were high strung at the moment...far from being under lock and key. "I can feel your anger," was all he said.

I lifted my shoulders at an attempt at nonchalance. "He was trying to rile me up."

"He succeeded."

"He didn't keep me from saving Satine, so did he really?" Man, I really was angry. Even Skywalker was pissing me off. I needed to separate myself and cool off. Maybe punch something for a while.

Anakin's eyebrow lifted, his arms crossing. "I've never seen you like this. Do you want to talk about it?"

My eyes dropped, some of my anger shifting to sadness. "No. I really don't."

His hand touched my shoulder, nearly making me jump. "If you ever want to, know that I understand more than most. I don't tell a lot of people this, but when I was younger, I was-"

"A slave," I completed softly, keeping the men from hearing. "I know." He gave me a questioning look. "Padme told me when she found out I'd been a slave, too."

Anakin hummed, squeezing my shoulder gently before removing his hand.

"May I ask a question?" He only nodded in response. "Were you happy with how you were freed?"

His eyebrow lifted at the question, but he shrugged anyways. "I suppose. In a way, I won it myself, since I was freed on a bet on if I'd win my podrace. Master Qui-Gon brought me to Coruscant where I found purpose. A family within the Jedi Order. The strength to fight for what's right." He looked over my features as we leaned against the crates in the hangar. "Were you?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "Jabba didn't treat me poorly. Of course, no one likes being a slave, but I could have had it worse. But I wish I could have saved myself in a way like you did. By the time Jango freed me, I wasn't even me anymore. I'd lost a part of myself in the Death Watch camp."

"Maybe," Anakin mused. "But maybe you found something inside you, too. Something stronger than what you'd been before."

"What do you mean?"

"You hide your thoughts well, Kida," he smiled gently at me. "But in the moment when you were on that bridge, your mind was like a battering ram through the halls. I didn't see much," he defended at my small jump of fright. "But I saw enough." He leaned closer to me, his hand gripping my shoulder again. "Not many people can endure what you endured, Kida. Not to mention come out on the other side as strong as you are. Be proud of what you've survived. What you continue to survive. And keep fighting. Because you're damned good at it."

I chuckled lowly, fighting down the emotions Anakin was clearly determined at rooting up. "Are you sure jedi is the right line of work for you?" He seemed unsure at my words. "You seem much more fitted for a motivational speaker," I teased effectively getting his attention off of my emotional turmoil.

"Change the subject all you want, Kida," he said with a laugh, waving his hand as I felt the _Coronet_ enter Coruscant's atmosphere. "But I'm here if you ever want to talk." He stopped as he began to walk away, turning back slowly with a sheepish, uncomfortable expression. "And," he added, softer. "Padme is a good listener, should you ever want to talk to her."

I smiled, appreciating it, but not taking genuine kindness like his very well. It wasn't that I didn't like it. It was more that I had seen so little of it, that I wasn't entirely sure how to react. "Can I use your private channel?" I teased, earning a look and a blush from him before he hurried away to avoid further jabs.

I stood as the _Coronet _docked smoothly, the duchess and her retinue entering to disembark. "You alright?" I turned to see Rex approaching slowly, his helmet tilted to examine me closely.

"I'll be fine," I assured, walking beside him as the gangway descended. "How did the fighting go? Is everyone alright?"

He nodded. "No fatalities from the Seperatist attack." His voice quieted with a bit of sadness, despite his training to detach himself. "Apart from those lost in the cargo hangar."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be. Those that survived did so because you were here to help."

I glanced at him with some surprise, smiling as we stepped off of the _Coronet_. "So does that mean you're finally alright with me being part of the war?"

"My opinion shouldn't influence yours."

"I never said it did."

He chuckled lowly, my own smile finding my lips despite seeing the chancellor on the platform below. Obi-wan and Skywalker approached behind me, the latter giving me a nod with his head to have me follow them. I parted from Rex with a small smile, staying behind them as they greeted the chancellor.

"A job well done, Master Jedi," Chancellor Palpatine said, surrounded by Senate guards.

"Thank you, Chancellor," Obi-wan replied with a bow.

"Your Excellency," Anakin said.

"And Miss Fett," the chancellor continued as the jedi stepped aside. "I'm glad to hear you've officially joined with the Republic cause. I'm glad to have such a capable warrior fighting alongside our forces."

I swallowed thickly, my inability to read the man unnerving. Still, I kept up my cool facade and bowed with a cocky smile. "Thank you, Chancellor," I said, mimicking what Obi-wan had said. "I'm glad to be of service."

I followed after the jedi, walking past Obi-wan as Satine approached him, to stand beside Skywalker a few feet back.

"How ironic to meet again," I heard the duchess say. "Only to find we're on opposing sides."

"The needs of your people are all that matter," Kenobi assured. "They couldn't be in better hands, with you to guide their future."

"Kind words, indeed, from a mindful and committed jedi." I glanced at Skywalker, seeing him sporting the same raised eyebrows that I did. "And yet," Satine continued, looking lost in thought.

"What?" Obi-wan seemed worried.

But, Satine only chuckled. "I'm still not sure about the beard." Her manicured fingers brushed through the reddish hair, Obi-wan grinning slowly.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Is he blushing?" I whispered, leaning towards Anakin, who could barely contain his laughter.

"It hides too much of your handsome face." I smiled at Satine's words, despite the amusement I felt at their lack of attempt at subtlety. Then again, like master, like student, right? I guess I could understand where Anakin learned it.

As the duchess walked away, Anakin and I stepped forward again, the young jedi knight putting his hand on his master's shoulder.

"What was that all about?" he chuckled. Obi-wan didn't respond, his former padawan sobering. "A very remarkable woman," he admitted.

"She is, indeed."

As Satine boarded her Senate transport with the rest of the political figureheads, I leaned closer to Obi-wan giving a smile to his mildly worried expression.

"Relax," I assured. "Your secret is safe with me."


	26. Death Trap

Chapter Twenty-Six: Death Trap

"I'm glad you could help the duchess," I said, cheek resting in my hand. Padme's hologram smiled at me, the blue glow illuminating my dark quarters. It was weird, having my own room aboard a jedi frigate.

"I'm glad I could, too," Padme responded. "Though, Satine may not even be alive today if it weren't for you and Obi-wan." I smiled slowly, wishing we'd caught the Death Watch assassin that had been after Satine. Ever since I'd seen Vizsla again, I'd had a type of hot blood lust rushing through my veins. I'd wanted to kill the assassin myself. It wouldn't have been enough if someone else did it.

I shook myself from my thoughts as a knock sounded at my door. "Enter," I called, glancing at Padme with a smile. I could tell by the ripples of raw power who was standing on the other side. The door opened with a hiss, revealing Anakin, his face breaking into a grin upon seeing his wife.

"M'lady," he said, bowing lowly to the hologram.

"Master Skywalker," she replied coyly. Despite my knowing, they had no way of telling who else was listening, especially considering how busy the halls of the _Endurance _were.

"I hate to interrupt," Anakin said to me now, his voice softer. "But we should meet with Master Windu. We're receiving a tour of cadets today."

My eyebrows lifted. "Cadets? And you're sure Master Windu wants me there?"

The jedi shrugged, stepping out of the room again. "Why wouldn't he? You're a leader in the GAR, aren't you?"

I hummed, giving Padme a nod before breaking off the signal and standing. Of course, I knew why Windu wouldn't want me there, considering he trusted me about as much as he'd trust a Tusken Raider. Maybe even less, considering I was pretty sure there was a jedi who hailed from the Tatooine nomads.

"You and Senator Amidala seem to be catching up nicely," he commented, giving me a reassuring smile.

I shrugged, doing my best to give it back, despite my worrying about the cadets. "It's nice being able to talk with her again." I'd be lying if I claimed that I wasn't worried when we had exited the _Coronet._ I knew I'd be seeing Padme again, and I worried over how we'd last parted. Despite having worked with the GAR since I stopped working for the senator, I hadn't actually talked to her since that day in the medbay.

Of course, Padme being Padme, she greeted me with a smothering hug, her face squished against mine. She didn't pressure me for anything, likely knowing as much as her husband did. Instead, she just asked how I was doing and if I wanted to get some food while I was planet-side.

Admittedly, she'd hesitated at my joining the GAR, but accepted my vague reasoning. She was a smart woman. I think she inferred more than she pretended to understand.

As we drew closer to the docking bay, I felt my thoughts shift away from the friendly senator and to darker subjects.

"I haven't seem cadets since I was much younger," I mused, walking beside Skywalker. A thought dawned on my, my heart clenching.

"You seem worried," he commented.

"They're all going to look like Boba."

"Oh. You don't _have_-" Anakin's words trailed off as we rounded a corner, meeting Jedi Master Windu in the hall.

"There you are," the man said in his low voice. "Are you ready?" He cast me a glance, but said nothing about my presence. Perhaps my helping Obi-wan had lifted his view of me...just a little.

I let the two walk together in front of me as we passed through a doorway to the docking bay. Before us were two lines of young cadets, all of them looking a lot like the brother I once had. All of them were gawking at the troopers lining the halls at attention. When their gazes turned to us, they all gasped at the poised jedi.

"Morning, troops," Skywalker greeted happily. I could feel how much he was bubbling at their presence. What a show off. I smiled to myself as even Windu's force signature warmed in the presence of the kids. Ironic that they adored them so much, but still felt no guilt at sending these boys to war in a few short years.

"Welcome aboard the jedi cruiser, _Endurance_. I am Mace Windu and this is-"

"Anakin Skywalker," the younger jedi butt in, making my bite my lips to hold back an amused smile. "Welcome aboard. Today, you will see how a real, working jedi cruiser operates. And you'll have the chance to serve right alongside two jedi knights."

Beside me, Windu shook his head, clearly both amused and exasperated at Anakin's need to show off. The cadets burst with excitement as they muttered amongst themselves.

"Generals," a clone's voice said behind me, making us all turn. It was Commander Ponds. "New orders from General Kenobi await you in the war room. Immediately."

"Another time, then," Skywalker sighed to the cadets, making me chuckle.

As we walked away, Windu did his best to tame his amusement. "You seem more disappointed than our cadets."

"It's our job to instruct and inspire," Anakin argued.

"You just wanted to show off."

"Hey, when I show off, it is instructive...and inspiring."

I laughed at their bickering now, listening to Windu mutter, "For you, maybe." They stepped into the lift, Ponds on their heels, but Windu then turned to me. "Kida, you saw training for cadets when you were younger, yes?"

I swallowed, knowing where this was going already and dreading it. "A bit. It's not like I'm an expert."

"Maybe not," he said, arms crossing. "But you know a good fighter when you see one." It wasn't a question, so I didn't answer. Instead, I merely tilted my head with raised eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. "I'd like you to take over for us. Watch over the cadets and see how they do. They're on their way to meet Admiral Killian for target practice."

"You want me to babysit."

"I want you to observe," Windu pressed over Anakin's chuckles at my response. "Are you questioning an order? Need I remind you that you're now a soldier in this army?"

I lifted my hands in mock surrender. "Relax, jedi," I laughed. "Anything is better than more strategy meetings."

Anakin grumbled something in disappointed agreement as I walked away, leaving them to head to the war room. I walked through the halls easily, troopers nodding to me as I passed. They all knew who I was now. I heard them whisper 'Fett' behind my back, usually with some type of awe.

It was weird how a name could earn you that when most of these men had never even seen me fire my pistol.

Still, to my face, they knew to just call me Kida.

The door hissed open, revealing the band of cadets, their instructor, and Admiral Gillian. "Admiral," I said, announcing my presence. "General Windu requested I be their eyes for your drill. Do you mind?"

"Ah, miss Kida," he greeted in his heavy accent. He turned to the cadets, gesturing to me. "This is Kida Fett." I flinched when he said my name, feeling the surprise from the boys. One, however, seethed with anger. I couldn't pinpoint him in the surge of emotions, though. That was weird… "She doesn't have an official rank in our military yet," he announced, a bit of ice in his tone. Still, I couldn't help but grin as he continued. "Not that it matters. She knows what she's talking about and isn't likely to listen to orders from anyone but myself of the Generals. Even then, it's questionable," he mumbled, giving me a look. I shrugged at him in mild amusement. "I suppose that's what you get for bringing a bounty hunter into a war."

I smirked at the room, moving to stand behind the clone on the turret-Breaker, I believed his name was. The admiral nodded at the clone, who released a skeet before shooting it down with one pull of the trigger.

"Looks easy, doesn't it?" Admiral Killian asked the cadets, pacing before them. "Well, looks can be deceiving. There's nothing more dangerous in all of space than a moving target." My eyebrow quirked, thinking about how there was a lot of dangerous things in space that you couldn't shoot down with a turret. Still, I held my tongue, choosing not to interrupt the lesson.

"What do you use for targets, sir?" a cadet asked, my ears pricking. It was a bit like how Boba used to sound, but higher. More accented, even. I looked closely at the boy, seeing well-kept brown hair, a lock curling delicately over his forehead.

"Malfunctioning droids," Breaker responded from beside me, making me chuckle as R2 beeped uncomfortably.

Killian gave us a look before answering honestly. "Mechanical skeet, packed with explosives. Now, this is my ship and my rules. I do not allow tourists on board." He sent a meaningful glance my way, but I merely rolled my eyes. "Only soldiers. Now, time for target practice. You there," he said to the one who had asked the question. "Take the gun."

The kid was determined, leaping forward onto the turret immediately. He took a moment to get adjusted, one of the cadets looking at me. He was blond with his hair cut short...much like how Rex looked when he was younger.

"Can you shoot these like he can?" he asked, gesturing to Breaker.

"Of course I can," I lied quickly. "Now watch." He looked back as Breaker launched a skeet, the cadet in the turret firing continuously.

"Not even close," Breaker announced, leaning back in his chair. "Next."

"But I only-"

"Oh no, you're done," Killian cut off the protesting cadet. "You only get one chance. I promise you, the Separatists don't give more. Next."

The boy reluctantly got up from the turret, their instructor pushing the next frightened cadet forward. As he tried to hit the next skeet, my gaze shifted to a cadet with long brown hair, his nose crinkled and eyes dark. Everything about him screamed Boba...but it wasn't. Boba was running around in his father's ship somewhere, refusing to contact me.

I looked away as Breaker spoke. "Near miss is still a miss, kid."

"Sergeant's right," Killian agreed. "Training is no match for experience. And it's the one thing none of you have." The boy who reminded me most of Boba fixed the admiral with a steely gaze. "I know that look," Killian said, gesturing for the boy to take a seat in the turret.

Breaker launched the skeet before the kid could even get in, but he still managed to aim swiftly, taking only one shot where the others had fired continuously. He hit it, my eyebrows lifting beside Breaker. The soldier glanced at me briefly while the cadets cheered for their brother.

"I see why they call you Lucky," Breaker said, finally giving me a name for the kid other than 'boy who painfully reminds me of Boba.' "Well let's see how you are when Seppies come at you in tri-attack formation." I watched the clone hit a sequence of buttons before launching three skeets.

Lucky barely even flinched, his thumb pressing gently on the trigger mechanism to take out the three skeets. The cadets erupted into cheers again, but a chill fell over me.

"Alright alright, cut the chatter, men," the cadet instructor said, quieting them. "We're due on Observation Deck 13. Fall out!"

Breaker rose beside me, nudging my shoulder. "You alright?" I nodded, but my gaze stayed on the cadet known as Lucky. Everything in my being told me he was Boba, despite that being impossible. But the anger that seethed inside the cadet didn't belong in the group of hopeful youths. What had happened to him to cause him to be that way?

As the cadets left the room, Killian glanced at both Breaker and myself. "Now that's a cadet to watch."

I pressed my lips into a line. "I agree," I said darkly, watching the long hair of the angry cadet.

"Well," Killian mused. "Was your observation sufficient for the jedi?"

I shook my head, amused. "It better be. I'm not a babysitter."

The admiral hummed lowly. "Walk with me," he invited, leaving the room. I gave a farewell nod to Breaker before hurrying after the admiral. "You seemed rattled by clone cadet Lucky's ability. Why is that?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

The bearded man gave me an incredulous look. "I'm sure you do."

Finally, I sighed. "He reminded me of Boba."

"Jango's boy?" the admiral asked, surprising me. Not everyone was told about Jango's clone son.

"Yeah. He and I were really close...once."

"What happened?"

I shrugged. "The war. Jango's death...tore us apart. Boba puts some of the blame on me for his father's death. He says I should've stepped in and killed Windu."

Admiral Killian hummed beside me. "I knew there was some tension between you and the general," he mused. "I just didn't realize it was so deep-rooted."

"It's really not," I argued, knowing that the tension was more about my apparent Sith ancestry. But then again, maybe my distrust of Windu _did_ stem from the fact that he killed the only father I knew...despite my understanding that Jango's choices were his own. He led to his death...he knew what he was getting into.

"Have you tried reaching out to your brother?" The question was surprisingly jarring. "Recently, I mean."

I shook my head. "No. When I tried to reach him a year or so ago, he told me he wanted nothing to do with me. I figured that...he needed time. Space."

"Maybe he wanted you to chase after him."

"Well, then he should have said that," I grumbled, making Killian laugh good-naturedly.

He turned to me in the hall, making me pause. "I understand this is difficult for you. But you are a soldier now and under my command for the time that you're aboard my ship. You need to try and put your past aside and do your duty." His hand touched my shoulder, surprising me with his gentleness. He was an amazing admiral, well-known within the Republic. He ran a tight ship and could be brutal at times. Still, he seemed to have a soft side, too. "Can you do that for me, Miss Fett?"

I flinched, but smiled. "Only if you can find it in yourself to call me Kida."

He frowned slightly, but nodded. "Only until they give you a legitimate rank," he allowed, giving me a small smile.

"Thank you, Admiral. I-" my voice cut out as the force rippled through the ship.

Killian's brows furrowed. "Kida? Are you alright?"

I went to answer, but the hallways lit up with red, the alarm pulsing loudly. I tapped my wrist comms immediately, the admiral leaning close to listen. "Anakin," I called into it. "What's going on?"

"An explosion in Windu's quarters," his voice responded, Killian and I sharing a look of fear.

"Windu?"

"Alive. One of our men triggered the explosive. Meet me there, Kida."

"I'll be there soon." I nodded to the admiral, who dismissed me quickly as he made his way towards the bridge to run diagnostics on his ship.

I ran through the halls, the clones moving out of my way as I found the path to Windu's quarters. The walls were charred and warped from the explosion. Whatever the trap had been, it was meant to kill Windu specifically.

"You're lucky to be alive," I heard Skywalker say from inside the room. I approached the door, seeing Windu standing in the wreckage. "And our trooper?"

"Dead," Windu responded, a darkness in his voice.

"This was no accident," Anakin mused, neither of them noticing me in the doorway.

"Agreed."

The ceiling sparked where wires and power converters had been damaged, barely illuminating the warped doorframe of the private room. I knelt, my eyes scanning the room. I'd seen explosions like this before. A tap to the mechanism behind my ear brought my goggles down to my face, the interface lighting up.

"Apex," I spoke lowly, making the jedi aware of my presence. They turned to look at me, but said nothing as I worked. "Analyze the blast zone."

"With pleasure, miss," the AI responded smoothly. I watched calmly as Apex's processors went over the trajectories of the blast marks and burns.

"Ship's navigation is nearby," Anakin mused, trying to determine the reasoning for the bomb.

"Admiral," Windu said into his comms while I continued examining the room quietly. "Has the ship's navigation been damaged?"

"Hobbled, not destroyed," Killian responded, having made it to the bridge to assess the status of his ship. "Systems are repairable. I've ordered shutdown of all engines until we are fully operational. We'll hold off it over Vanqor."

"We'll be sitting ducks," I mumbled, still watching Apex analyze the room.

Anakin felt the same way, asking, "Any sign of attack ships?"

"None, but we'll keep scanning. Until we get navigation back, the _Endurance_ is a fat and easy target." It seemed the admiral agreed with me as well. "I won't have it. Killian out!"

"If navigation wasn't the target, then hitting your quarters was intentional," Anakin stated as Windu signed off the comms.

"You're right," I added in, falling into step with them as they exited the destroyed room. "An analysis of the room shows that the explosion originated at the bottom corner of your door. It was likely a trip-laser bomb." I looked between the jedi, settling my gaze on Windu. "Meaning that the bomb was specifically for you, Master Jedi."

The jedi hummed lowly. "I missed it by inches," he lamented, his grief for the lost soldier shocking me. "We must find whoever did this."

As we entered the war room to the group of amassed soldiers, I couldn't help but chew my cheeks in thought. "How could have anyone gotten aboard without us knowing?"

"That's the question," Anakin whispered to me as Windu addressed the room.

"We have a killer on board this ship and we are locked in dead space." He leaned onto the holomap table, his mind reeling.

Skywalker jumped in, grinning slightly. "Just like our assassin. We'll form an unbroken line of troopers and scour the ship from bow to stern, checking every corridor, bulkhead, and storage unit."

"I want him alive." Windu's tone was dark. Commanding. Maybe even angry. Ironic, that he didn't trust me for the darkness that supposedly lurked in my DNA, but paid no heed to the darkness that was so obviously within him.

I stepped away from the jedi, following Commander Ponds and his men from the room.

"Where are you going?" Windu asked, the situation obviously putting him on edge.

I lifted my eyebrow at him, turning back. "To help look. Or is that not allowed." Even Skywalker looked confused, looking to his fellow jedi with concern.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"It's just-" Windu hesitated to say what was on his mind, but I chuckled.

"So now I'm a suspect in this?"

"What?" Anakin was even more confused. I supposed that, he not being on the Jedi Council, he wasn't aware of my heritage.

"I didn't say that."

I crossed my arms, giving Windu a small smirk. Sure, it was annoying. But some part of me-the sadistic part that loved being a bounty hunter and respected in the lower regions of Coruscant-found it rather amusing. I mean, how many people could rattle a jedi just by existing? Not many. I decided to take it as a compliment. It was better this way. I didn't want to become too predictable.

"You didn't have to," I argued, my voice a mix of mockery and ice. "But don't worry. I was angry with you for some time for the death of my father, but I don't blame you anymore."

Windu's eyebrow lifted. "Is that so?"

"He chose his side," I shrugged. "He was threatening you. Threatening your family," I gestured to Anakin to imply the Jedi Order as a whole. "I'd have killed anyone threatening my family too."

"But you didn't."

I frowned at the dark jedi. "Careful. I didn't set this bomb, but don't tempt me to set the next." Anakin shook his head at me, knowing I was joking. Still, Windu was tense. A large part of me found it funny. "But no, I didn't. And that's something I have to live with now. But in the end, Jango made his choice. He knew what he was getting into."

I turned to leave, the jedi standing in silence. I stopped, glancing over my shoulder.

"In reality, Master Windu," I mused aloud. "Had I joined the fray, you probably would have killed me too." It wasn't a question, so he didn't respond. But the whole room knew it to be true.

Though, as I left the room to wander the corridors on my own, I wondered if Windu doubted that. Maybe he didn't fear me, but some part of him reacted with fear in my presence. I could feel it. It was suspicion and distrust, but those are both rooted in fear of what I could do.

I wondered if he could feel my precision growing. It was finicky and taking time, especially since I didn't have any real teacher. But from watching the jedi work, feeling their minds become a tranquil pond of water before using the force...it was guiding me in the right direction.

I still had no control over the visions, despite them still being around. It seemed I would get glimpses of memories when I was in the presence of someone reliving them. But they had to share them with me. I couldn't dive into any person's head and find memories.

Or could I?

I was curious, I couldn't lie, but something about that felt wrong. Invasive. Like I was going where I wasn't invited. Sure, I'd broken into more places than I could count, but those were simply that-places. They weren't minds and memories. Souls.

"You seem lost in thought, Miss Kida." The accented voice of the admiral pulled me from my thoughts as I walked the halls.

I gave him a soft smile. "I was," I admitted with a shrug. "Good thing I'm not on the sweeping parties."

To my surprise, the admiral chuckled. "I'm on my way to meet with Generals Skywalker and Windu. Care to escort me?" I found myself hesitating, Killian catching my pause. "Is there some trouble between you?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

I shook my head, laughing gently as I fell into step with him. "No," I said, before quickly adding, "Sir."

Killian mimicked my soft chuckle. "I wonder if the military life is truly for you. You don't seem to respond well to authority."

I smirked, just barely keeping myself from brushing my fingers along the inner side of my wrist gauntlet-in the place covering my brand. Still, Killian caught the small movement, his eyes flickering to my arm and back to my eyes. "I admit that's true," I offered. "Authority and I have never had a great relationship."

He hummed. "You're a lot like Skywalker in that way. It's no wonder you two get along so well."

"We didn't always." I found myself laughing at the memories of Anakin's suspicious looks and mistrusting gazes. "He didn't like me much in the beginning, nor I him."

"Is that so?"

"Well sure," I admitted. "I was a bounty hunter, he a jedi. We're on opposite ends of the moral spectrum."

Killian, despite chuckling, hummed thoughtfully. "I think that's a rather stereotyped view. And not one that applies to you."

"Why? You think I have anything akin to a moral high ground?"

The admiral fixed me with a look. "I think you act more carefree than you are. I've heard about you, Kida Fett." I did my best not to flinch at the name. It seemed the GAR insisted on it remaining.

"Have you?"

"Indeed. The bounty hunter who risks her life for fellow hunters, as well as senators, jedi, and even clones." He lifted his brow at me. "So, yes. I think you do have a good moral high ground, even if you pretend that you don't. You may have others fooled-perhaps even yourself fooled-but not me. I see who you are. What kind of warrior you are."

I swallowed thickly, uncomfortable with how forward Killian was with his observations of me. Maybe he was right. Sure, I usually didn't think twice about shooting someone, but I'd probably feel bad if they were a good person, right?

And, it wasn't beyond my knowledge that the jedi were doing quite a bit of killing in this war, too. Maybe they didn't do it for money like I had, but they weren't _technically_ any better morally than me? Right?

Or maybe I was just kidding myself because I certainly didn't follow any creed like the jedi did.

"Our sweep has now covered over half the ship, Admiral," Skywalker said, pulling me from my thoughts yet again. Killian fell into step with Anakin and Windu, a team of troopers walking behind us.

"Still no sign of the assassin," Windu reported.

"The more ground we cover," Killian mused. "The less there is in which to hide."

My senses tickled at the back of my mind, practically screaming that something was wrong. Suddenly, a blast went off behind us, ripping a hole in the side of the ship. As the terrible, forboding sucking of the vacuum of space began pulling us back, I immediately threw out my hand. I quick click of a button sent my cable into the wall, keeping me suspended in the pull of space.

A trooped slapped into me hard, sending us both crashing into the side wall. I was able to hold him long enough for him to get a grip himself, the other men being sucked into space. Anakin and Mace both had their own hand holds, likely having sensed danger just as I had. Windu was concentrating hard, the force rippling around him as he held Killian suspended in the air with sheer force of will.

There was no air to breathe by the time Anakin leapt down past me, landing at the blown hatch to hit the emergency seel. As the hole to space closed and the atmosphere rebalanced, all of us hit the ground, gasping for breath.

"Thanks for the save," the clone trooper said to me, panting and helping me to my feet. I gave him a breathless nod as he touched my shoulder gently.

"What _was_ that?" Windu asked the room, helping Killian up.

"The reactor, is my guess," I answered, resetting the cable on my wrist gauntlet in case any more holes decided to spontaneously appear in the _Endurance_. The ship shifted under our feet, merely enforcing my guess. "It seems whoever planted that bomb is pretty mad you're not dead."

Windu hummed while Anakin stepped forward. "We need to evacuate the ship. We're too close to Vanqor's atmosphere, especially now that we have no functioning engines."

"I need to head towards the bridge," Killian announced. "Kida, you should join me for now."

I glanced at Skywalker and Anakin, who both gave me nods. "Master Skywalker and I will check the reactor."

We parted ways, Killian moving at a brisk pace that I could only define as one tier below running, but still managing to look professional. As we neared the bridge, the ship shifting under our feet, we spotted the group of touring cadets, their teacher before them.

Killian let out a brave, carefree huff of laughter. "More action than you signed up for, hey boys?" I stood behind him with the smallest of grins. I hadn't known Admiral Killian for long, but I knew I liked him. He had a fire about him, but also a calm gentleness that put others around him at ease.

"We're headed for the safe room now, sir," their instructor announced.

"Fine, fine," the admiral mumbled, his eyes flickering to me. We both knew the ship was mostly burning in the aft, since the reactor was blown. There was no such thing as a safe room, now that the ship was going to crash. "Although, on second thought, let's make a drill of it. Head for the pods."

"Escape pods?" one of the cadets whispered. "Things must be bad!"

"Escape pods, sir?" their instructor asked for them, equally as confused.

Killian gave a grunt of confirmation. "I want to see what they're made of. I'll even time you." He winked at the cadets, making me smile lightly. Despite his record of being an impeccable, and maybe even harsh, admiral, he certainly had his soft spots. "It'll all make a fine story when you return to your base."

"This can't be happening," one of the cadets worried.

Another quickly responded. "Get ahold of yourself."

I chuckled as they walked past us, my smile dissolving as I noticed the one called Lucky was missing. As was his force signature of unbridled rage. I wondered, just for a moment, if it could be Boba's handiwork. He held a grudge against Windu for the death of his father. But would Boba do this? Had he fallen that far?

I shook myself. It couldn't be Boba, despite how much the cadet reminded me of him. Boba wouldn't do something like this. I knew he wouldn't. It was all coincidental similarities.

"Prepare to launch the distress beacon," the admiral said to his soldier, the cadets out of earshot. "We're going down." I moved to follow the admiral towards the bridge, but he touched my shoulder gently. "No, I believe it's time you evacuated with the troops."

"Evacuated? But-"

"No buts, soldier," he said firmly, but his voice was still surprisingly warm. "I'd like you to ensure the cadets make it off safely. Keep an eye on that good shooter. See how he does under pressure."

I sighed. "Yes, sir."

"This isn't a punishment, Kida," he insisted. "You don't have your shuttle aboard, so you'd need to go to an escape pod anyways. Do this for me."

Finally, I nodded. "Yes, sir." I touched his hand on my shoulder. "Be safe, Admiral."

The bearded man smirked and nodded before running off. I turned tail to chase after the cadets. "Sergeant!" I called, thankful I didn't leave anything valuable in my room.

"Miss Fett," he said, making me wince.

"Kida is fine," I insisted. "The admiral has instructed me to keep watch over you and your cadets."

He gave me a firm nod. "You're most welcome. Though," he added in a low voice. "I ask you test them, rather than lead?"

"That's less work for me," I joked, making him smile gently.

"Take pods one and two," he announced, leading the cadets into the pod bay. "Set rendezvous coordinates with the other pods at a safe distance from the cruiser."

I followed one of the groups of four up, seeing Lucky had found his way back to his brothers.

"See you at rendezvous Mark 6," the sergeant said, giving me a nod as I passed him into the pod. "This is the moment, men," he said to the cadets who were taking their places. "Make it yours."

He closed the door behind us, the one with the curl in his hair glancing at me expectantly. I waved at him dismissively. "You heard your Sergeant," I said with a grin. "Make the moment yours. Take the helm, cadet…?"

"Jax, sir," he completed for me. I appreciated that he didn't call me Miss Fett like everyone else apparently insisted on doing. I nodded to him, watching as he took lead. The kid would likely lead his own squadron one day. I saw a bit of Rex in him. Listened to authority. Listened to rules. But clearly had his own spunk and a knack for leading.

We launched as I sat back, mulling over how my life had changed so drastically in such a short time. All because I decided to save a senator's life.

Or, if we really wanted to go back to the beginning…all because I decked a clone in the nose. I grinned to myself. I missed Jesse and the 501st. They were a true band of misfits, but I think that's why both Skywalker and I loved them so much. They were a family-Ahsoka and Anakin included, despite the obvious chain of command.

The escape pod shuddered horrible, my hand gripping the wall as we lost control. "The pod's malfunctioned!" Jax called, doing his best to hold the joysticks. I stood up between their seats, gripping the back of Jax's to look over the consoles. Through the viewport, I saw the other pods stopping as we zipped by.

"You missed the rendezvous," the blond cadet exclaimed, gripping his seat nervously.

"I can't stop it!" Jax yelled, my eyes still scanning.

"Hold her as steady as you can," I instructed calmly, leaning over his chair. "The straighter our trajectory, the easier it will be for General Skywalker to find us."

"Will they come looking?" the blond asked. I lifted my eyebrow at him and nodded my head. "Hotshot, sir."

"Yes," I said after he introduced himself. "They will. So keep her steady."

"Yes, sir," Jax said immediately, fighting the pull of the joysticks. I watched him closely, aware of the angry cadet in the corner. I sensed worry off of him now. Good. At least he had an emotion other than rage.

When the pod slowed, I moved to the back panelling, running a quick diagnostic with what power was left.

"We're lost," Jax announced as we stopped, floating in dead space.

"What happened?" Hotshot asked, clearly losing his cool. "Do we still have control?"

Jax sighed. "Navigation's shot. Looks like our pod was damaged in the escape."

"Can we steer?" the other brunette cadet asked.

"No."

"How about fuel?" Hotshot certainly wasn't living up his nickname today.

"No feed," Jax said lowly. "We're dead weight."

"So what do we do?"

"Our jobs." Jax was trying to be encouraging, I'm sure, but I couldn't help but chuckle.

Hotshot didn't like that. "Is something funny to you?"

"Stop it, she's our commanding officer," Jax tried, but the other cadets didn't really listen.

"She doesn't even have a rank."

I looked at them out of the corner of my eye, lifting my brow. "You're right. But I can guarantee that I've killed more men and destroyed more droids than all of you combined." I smiled grimly as I found what I was looking for on the panel, my eyes scanning over the diagnostics. "As a good friend of mine often says, experience outranks everything."

"So?" Hotshot asked, making my eyebrow lift again. "I still don't see what's funny."

I gestured to the dead pod. "What exactly do you boys think your jobs are right now?" They stared at me in silence, so I sat beside the panel as it continued to compute the information I wanted. "Consider this a quiz."

Jax swallowed thickly. "To repair the pod."

"Okay, how?"

"Well we could get navigation back online," the brunette I didn't know responded.

"To what purpose?"

"To…" He didn't have an answer.

"We don't have fuel," Hotshot muttered, finally meeting my eye.

"Correct. So your best shot is to try and send communications, which is unlikely considering escape pods have short range comms and we are rather far from anyone else." I clicked the panel a few times. "So, if Jax did his job well, the jedi will find us soon."

Jax sighed, leaning heavily in his chair. "We messed up. This is horrible."

"Not necessarily," I hummed, pressing my lips together. "You all actually did well, except for one."

"What do you mean?" Hotshot asked. Fear went through the room, but from Lucky in particular.

I gestured to the panel. "The flaps were opened shortly after we ejected." I looked to Jax. "Your joysticks. Were they pulling in one direction more than others?"

"Yes, sir, they were."

"You lost a flap, that's why."

"But why would our flaps deploy so early?" the brunette asked.

I grinned, leaning back. "Now that's the question, isn't it?" A cold feeling washed over my chest, pulling my smile from my lips. A shadow passed over us, my eyes flicking upward at the deep hum of an engine. "I know that sound," I whispered more to myself than the cadets.

"What was that?" Hotshot asked.

"I don't know," Jax responded beside him, both peering out the viewport. "A ship, I think."

I saw engines pass by us-two dots and a long line beneath of glowing yellow. "That's _Slave I,_" I whispered, Lucky watching me with wide eyes. "Boba?" I breathed, looking out the viewport to try and catch another glimpse.

"Rescue ship?" the brunette said hopefully.

"It's...too early," Jax reasoned correctly.

A mechanical whirring turned our attentions to the access hatch. Whoever it was...they were docking. The apprehension in the pod couldn't disguise the mild pride that came from the one called Lucky.

I turned to him, my eyes widening as my lips parted slightly. "Boba?" I whispered. He looked at me with shock, matching my expression only briefly before the hatch hissed open. We were met with two figures-neither of which I was pleased to see.

"Well," Aurra Sing said mockingly from her place beside Bossk. "What do we have here?" She moved forward elegantly, looking around at the cadets. "You boys look lost."

"Stay away from them, Aurra," I warned, drawing my pistols and leveling them at her.

"Kida," she smiled at me darkly. "What a pleasant surprise."

"I'd say the same, but it's really not pleasant to see you at all."

She frowned at me, but ignored me for now, looking down at Lucky...or Boba. "Congratulations Boba," she said, leaning down over him. "Job well done."

"His name's not Boba," Jax said bravely, stepping forward. "He's Lucky."

"Lucky?" Aurra laughed. "That's a good one."

"You're with her?" Jax asked, shocked.

"Jax," I warned. "Get behind me."

"I wasn't expecting you to bring friends along," Aurra said darkly, looking around at our group. She knew the only reason I hadn't shot her yet was because Bossk had his barrel pointed at me.

"I couldn't help it, Aurra," Boba defended himself. My heart clenched in my chest, knowing he turned to her...rather than me. "What are you gonna do with them?"

"What do you think?"

"Let them go?" There was the innocent Boba I once knew. My anger began to rise, watching Aurra corrupt my little brother.

She scoffed, frustrated with him. "They're living witnesses, honey."

"You won't be touching a hair on their heads, Aurra," I growled, taking a step closer. Bossk hissed at me, but didn't shoot just yet.

She lifted her brow. "Defending clones now, I see. You've fallen so far, Kida. Look at the path you've chosen."

"Oh? And what of the path you're leading Boba down? He might not see you for what you are, but I do."

"And what's that?" she laughed.

"A lying, scheming, selfish _shabuir!_" I spit, the cadets all raising their eyebrows at my language. I'm sure they'd heard it before from their brothers, but not from anyone outside the core.

Aurra rolled her eyes, looking back at Bossk. He fired at me and I didn't even have time to react. Thankfully, his blaster was on stun, so I wasn't murdered on the spot. But boy, did it hurt. I grit my teeth, groaning through them as I fell to the ground, my pistols falling from my paralyzed hands.

"That was never part of the plan!" Boba argued, looking down at me. My vision was hazy as I fought to stay conscious, pushing myself to my knees weakly. "I just wanted to kill the jedi that murdered my father!"

"Well that will have to wait," Aurra spit. "Grow up! You'll get your revenge in time. Now get on board."

"Boba," I groaned, trying to get to my feet. "She's using you. Don't do this!" Boba hesitated at my words, his eyes darting between me and his current mentor.

"Bossk," Aurra growled, another stun hitting me in the chest. I cried out, falling to the ground. "Bring her, too," she said as an afterthought.

"What?" Boba asked, fear in his voice.

"You always said she wronged your father by not stepping in. An imposter with the Fett name, right?" My brother was quiet now at Aurra's words. My vision was all but gone as I felt Bossk's rough claws pick me up.

"Don't touch her!" the cadets cried, but were shoved back by the massive Trandoshan. I admired their bravery for trying to help me, but I couldn't even move my arms, not to mention speak.

"Even if Boba doesn't want revenge," I heard Aurra say softly as the doors hissed close behind me, near passing out entirely. "I wouldn't mind some of my own."

The last thing I felt were her long fingers gripping my chin before I was thrown harshly to the ground, crumpling into a paralyzed heap.

If Jango could see us now…

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Shabuir-_ motherfucker

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hi everyone! I was really excited to get Kida into this arc, since it will open up some interesting interactions between her and Boba (as well as Aurra).**

**So time to answer some questions.**

**I've had a lot of people express interest in her connection to Embo? I hadn't really intended for that to be super significant. I've just always loved Embo as a character and thought he was a pretty respectful bounty hunter. He seemed like the type that Kida would get along with-not super talkative but highly productive.**

**Maybe I'll do a flashback or something where we see them together. But apart from a respectful acquaintanceship/maybe friendship(?) they're not like part of a team or anything. They're just friends within the same field of work.**

**Someone mentioned the Mandalorian helmet. I chose not to make her have one due to wanting a separation from Jango. Despite being his adopted daughter, she had a life before him. In addition, I always kinda figured that her armor was sort of totally stolen or something (considering I assumed Boba inherited Jango's) so maybe she doesn't have all the parts. Most of the choice went to that I wanted her to 1. Not always have her face covered (I know it's not a visual show, but she's expressive and I wanted people to be able to react to her face) and 2. To have her own unique spin on the bounty hunter/armor getup.**

**Someone also wondered if I'd be using the Republic Commando series. While I have immense respect for them, I admit that I'm not as well versed in them. Thus, I probably won't include them because I wouldn't be able to do that content the justice it deserves.**

**Finally, I know there hasn't been a whole lot of Rex interaction. I promise it'll come back. We have had character development on his side with the deserter story, so now it's Kida's turn! Then we can get back to some slow burn!**

**-Ryder**


	27. Hostages

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Hostages

I was jerked awake by a hard punch to the face, pain blossoming on my cheek. I winced, gritting my teeth and spitting out the blood pouring from the cut forming in my mouth.

"Bitch," I growled lowly, pulling against the bindings that kept my wrists secure behind my back. Aurra knelt down to my level, smirking.

"I'm actually glad you happened to be aboard Windu's ship. You'll fetch a nice price, especially now that you're working for the Republic."

"Like Jabba would let you do that," I spit. "Despite my current status in the war, Jabba still likes me a hell of a lot more than he likes you."

Her jaw shifted as she scowled, hitting me hard across the face again. I felt a cut open up above my left eyebrow, near where one of my scars already resided. Warm blood trickled down my temple and along my jaw.

"Maybe," Aurra allowed. "But Count Dooku would pay well for you."

I clenched my jaw as the sound of speeders approached outside of _Slave I_. She stood, peering outside with a dark glimmer in her eye.

"Boba," she called into the cockpit. "Get outside. Your trap is set." The young boy emerged, his eyes averted from my bruising form.

"Boba," I tried to get his attention. "Don't do this. I know you're angry, but killing the jedi isn't going to bring your father back!"

Aurra delivered me a harsh kick to the ribs, silencing me as it became difficult to breathe. But, I felt Boba's hesitation before he exited the ship, now clad in an outfit more suited for a bounty hunter. I was glad he decided to follow in his father's footsteps...but I wasn't stoked at how he was going about doing it.

Of all hunters...he had to choose Aurra Sing. The backstabbing, disloyal bitch he'd heard me complain about to Jango all the time. Then again, Jango didn't have any real quarrel with him. But it's not like she was anyone's friend, either.

She'd turn anyone in for a case of good credits.

"I advise you not to try and turn him against me," Aurra said, her pale face leaning close to my own. "He's mine. He listens to me, because I actually care."

"Bullshit," I hissed. "I know you don't give a damn about him. You're just using him."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, I'm doing for him what you've failed to do."

"Corrupting him? Turning him into a criminal? He's just a boy!"

"Giving him justice!"

I'd made her lose her cool. Perfect. I kicked out my foot hard, sending her careening backwards. A swing of my legs got me up to my knees, letting me barrel forward into her, shoulder first. It certainly didn't feel good, especially with my arms tied behind my back, but I doubt it felt good for her either.

I grappled as best I could with her long limbs, but she quickly swung her sniper around her body, beating me in the temple with the butt. I could have sworn I travelled at light speed, the stars in my vision were moving so fast.

She kicked me in the diaphragm, my back hitting the wall as I gasped. Pulling me back upright, her eyes were dark, her nose crinkled in anger. "I can't have you going around and doing that this whole time, can I?" she mused, drawing out a knife from her belt.

I struggled against her to no avail, my mind still spinning from the hit to the head. "What are you doing?" I asked, watching her as she tapped the short knife against the armor plates on my chest.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you. Yet." She slid the blade between the plates of armor and between my ribs. I cried out, feeling the hot burning of blood as she pulled it back free. "Try not to overexert yourself," she advised darkly. "Or talk too much. Too much bleeding and you'll die. Or your lungs could collapse. Depending on the situation. Of course," she muttered as I panted, trying to relax myself. I knew where she'd stabbed me. It was a place commonly used by bounty hunters against unruly humanoid captives. It forced someone to be rather complacent, under the threat of imminent death if the heart rate went to high or one moved too much. "Dooku would likely pay for you dead, too. So I don't really care if you die or not."

She pulled a rag from her pocket, tying it tightly around my head, gagging me. "Now be a good girl and come meet our other guests."

She pulled me up harshly, knowing full well the movement would hurt like hell. I groaned, doing my best not to cry out, and let her drag me outside of _Slave I_.

We were on Vanqor, the smoking remains of the _Endurance_ looming in the distance. Aurra pushed me down to a sitting position against the ship's side, my head turning to see Admiral Killian, Commander Ponds, and a navigation officer I didn't know. They were all tied and gagged as well.

Bossk glanced at me, but said nothing. We'd done some jobs before. I didn't have anything against the Trandoshan...until now, of course. Bastard didn't seem to mind at all that I was going to be sold off.

I wished Embo or Sugi were on this team. They'd have helped me.

Then again, I was glad they weren't helping Boba behind my back. Silver linings...silver linings.

A loud, rumbling explosion echoed from the _Endurance_, making all of us look up. The bridge was a ball of smoke, the end of it hanging lower than usual, practically ready to tear away from the rest. Bossk climbed up the mass of rocks to stand beside Aurra, Boba, and a Klatooinian I didn't know the name of. I recognized him, but had never actually worked with him before.

"Mace is dead," Aurra announced darkly to Boba, who was watching the bridge with electrobinoculars. "Are you happy now?"

"I want to make sure he's dead," Boba growled, walking back towards us.

Aurra seemed annoyed, hopping down from the rocks. "There's nothing left of Windu to find, Boba." I glanced sideways at Killian, knowing we were both putting the pieces together in our heads. They'd laid a trap for Windu on the wreckage of the _Endurance._..it seemed he sprung it.

"I want to get off this planet now," the Klantooinian declared, his voice gravelly. "This place is crawling with gundarks and besides, we have these hostages to drag along with us now."

Aurra stopped as the four bounty hunters watched us. "This extra baggage will fetch us a hefty sum from the Separatists."

"Well, it's a lot of trouble for not enough payout if you ask me." I watched the unnamed hunter closely. I could feel his flakiness through the force. He was the one most likely to cause infighting. Maybe that was the way out of this mess.

Boba threw down his binoculars angrily. "You haven't even done anything!" he yelled. "I've taken all the risks."

The Klantooinian grabbed Boba by the neck, raising his clawed hand to strike. My heartrate escalated in fear for my little brother, despite said little brother being a huge piece of _osik_ right now. "Quiet, runt!"

Aurra immediately drew her pistol aiming it at the bounty hunter, making him groan in exasperation. "I wouldn't do that." The Klantooinian released the young boy. I made a mental note to kick his ass for laying a grimy finger on my brother.

Of course, I'd likely also kick Boba's ass, but that was different.

"Count Dooku will pay us well, if we bring back the jedi's head," Boba insisted. He had a point, but I could tell that his insistence had nothing to do with money. He wanted to be sure. Realistically, one explosion had failed to kill Windu. It was likely the skilled jedi could escape another.

Still, I felt distress in the force. Something was wrong, but I couldn't tell what. Not yet. Maybe if I had a moment of quiet, I could concentrate enough without overexerting myself. Bleeding out on this damned planet wouldn't be a good thing, after all.

"Dooku might pay us for killing Windu," Aurra mused, thinking over Boba's words. "Then we're looking at a profit. The Klantooinian groaned again. "Now relax. Boba is right. To get paid, we need proof of Windu's death. And if we killed Skywalker, we can ask for double."

"Double?" the disgruntled bounty hunter repeated eagerly.

"Yes, but we need proof. Bossk," Aurra commanded. "Take care of our guests while we're gone."

The three hunters sped away, leaving Bossk's towering form looming over us. I watched him warily for a moment before closing my eyes slowly, leaning back against _Slave I_'s hull. I wasn't sure if what I was going to attempt was even possible. If it was, I didn't know if I was powerful enough, or knowledgeable enough in the force to do it.

I wanted to break loose. Break the bindings like I had on Grievous' ship. But then I'd have to face Bossk. For the record, Trandoshans are not easy targets to take down. And I, for one, had a rather serious stab wound that would both slow me down and likely kill me should I engage in any long-term fighting.

So for now, I searched in the force to try and find Skywalker and Windu. After a moment, I found them. Injured. Aboard the _Endurance._ Skywalker was awake, but weak. Windu wasn't even conscious.

I debated trying to speak to Skywalker, but he didn't know anything about my past. But Windu wasn't awake… would that even work?

"_Windu," I tried, pushing the thought towards him through the force. I felt his mind stir, even though his body didn't. "Mace, can you hear me?"_

"_I hear you," his thoughts echoed back. "Kida?"_

"_Thank the force, you're alive," I breathed in our minds, already feeling the exhaustion from using the force in this way. "I need to be quick. This isn't easy and I'm injured."_

"_There was...an explosion." He was confused, still not seeing the situation he was in. _

"_Yes. Boba's trap."_

"_So it is Boba Fett?"_

"_He was hiding amongst the clone cadets, yes. I should have noticed sooner. I knew something was wrong. He is coming for you. With Aurra Sing and another hunter I don't know. They want your head."_

"_You need to send help," he said more firmly, his body beginning to awaken, making it harder for our connection to last._

"_I wish I could," I sighed. "But I, along with Admiral Killian, Ponds, and another soldier are all prisoners of Aurra and her gang. I can't help you. You guys need to get out of there. Quickly. And, when you can," I added, feeling our connection fading. "Send someone to come get us. I'd rather not bleed out as a prisoner on my father's ship."_

His response was warbled by us losing connection as he awoke. Well, he certainly knew that I was in touch with my force abilities now. I panted hard, opening my eyes, becoming aware of the sweat covering my face and stinging the cut above my brow with the salt. My side was aching, the shirt beneath my armor warm and sticky with my blood.

Bossk had moved back to the cliffside to watch over the _Endurance_ from afar, leaving us prisoners alone. Still, escape wasn't really in the book of plays, right now. That was impossibly frustrating.

"Kida," an accented whisper called quietly. I turned my head to see that Killian had wiggled his gag free. "Are you alright?" I nodded, breathing heavily. It probably wasn't very convincing, considering the worried look they all gave me. Still, Killian let it slide, sighing lowly. "They executed the crew," he lamented, his thoughts shifting between anger and sadness. "And now the generals are likely dead as well."

I shook my head, casting a glance towards Bossk's back to make sure we were still having a private conversation.

Killian lifted his brow. "I appreciate your optimism, but-"

I shook my head again, grunting into the rag. I wished I could pull my down as well, but Aurra had tied it excessively tight. I grunted again, trying to communicate that I _knew_ Windu was alive.

"How can you be sure?" Somehow, Killian understood me.

I mumbled, "I'm sure," through the rag as best I could.

"Hey," the hissing voice of the Trandoshan made me jump, a low groan pouring from my mouth at the movement. "No talking," Bossk commanded, pulling Killian's gag back into place roughly. "Back on board!"

He stooped, pulling the three crew members together and dragging them around the side of the ship to the gangway. He left them there in a heap, pulling me cruelly to my feet. I groaned, tears threatening to spill from my eyes as my body complained, my side aflame with hot pain. He forced me to walk up the gangway-more limp and drag myself, than anything else-while he pulled the other captors up.

"Bossk," Aurra's voice came through the comms harshly. "Fire up _Slave I_. We're going to blast what's left of this ship to pieces."

Bossk stopped, pulling his comms from his waist, his back to me. "I'll be ready when you arrive."

Despite my better judgement, I turned, barreling myself into Bossk's back. He tripped over the other captives, rolling into the dusty ground of Vanqor. I knelt as best I could, trying to help Ponds to his feet. We managed it, but Bossk was far too strong and too fast.

He threw Ponds sideways off the gangway, the clone commander hitting the ground hard. His taloned hand swiped at me, glancing off my Mandalorian armor. On his second try, Bossk clamped down over my shoulder, his razor sharp nails digging into my skin.

I cried out, kicking weakly, but we both knew he'd beaten me as he lifted me off the ground by my shoulder. He walked forward, tossing me inside, before collecting the rest. I panted hard against the wall, aware of more blood now finding new ways to leave my body.

"A valiant effort," Killian mumbled, his gag half-off again. Bossk walked by us, shoving us against the wall as the scanner of the ship beeped.

"What was that?" Aurra's voice growled through the comms.

Bossk hissed, his tongue dancing along his teeth. "Scanners picked up an explosion. Near where the jedi landed."

"Jam any communications off this planet!" I could hear Aurra's worry in her voice, even if she tried to hide it with anger. I hoped it was Windu getting out of the wreckage, but I couldn't check. For now, I had to focus on not dying since I took yet another beating and my stab wound wasn't super fond of it.

The four of us against the wall watched Aurra, Boba, and the Klanooinian board, stashing away the speeders before congregating in the cockpit. As we took off, Aurra came back to drag me into the cockpit with them, a jedi starfighter flying before us through the viewport.

"You're a friend of the jedi's aren't you?" she whispered in my ear, shoving me to my knees. "Then watch as we kill him." Boba leapt into the turret seat, trying to shoot down Windu's fighter as Bossk maintained the ship's controls.

They chased the fighter across the side of the massive frigate, blowing new holes into it. Weirdly, despite my depleted energy and ability to use the force, I could tell that there was no living being in the fighter. It occured to me that it was likely R2, trying to send out a distress call.

Smart little droid.

We passed the bridge, _Slave I _pursuing the fighter up and out of the atmosphere. Anakin and Mace were somewhere down there still. Hurt, but alive...for now.

"Hold it steady," Boba growled, watching the aiming mechanism with determination.

"You've knocked out his communications," Bossk hissed, the side of the starfighter smoking.

"The rings," the unnamed hunter said. "Mark 3-5. They're powering up!"

"If we can take out the rings, he'll be trapped," Aurra surmised, giving me a devious smile.

"Which one?" Boba asked, both rings appearing on his screen. It seemed R2 was approaching between the two. The droid never ceased to amaze me.

"Destroy them both!" Aurra yelled, leaning over my brother's shoulder.

"We can't get in range," Bossk argued. "You get one shot at this, kid." I watched out the viewport warily, seeing R2 vere towards the right. I smirked, knowing no one was watching me. He would go for the left, smart little droid. He, like his master, was rather cunning.

"I've got you, Windu," Boba growled, firing on the right ring. To his credit, he destroyed the ring, but R2 was too clever, swinging back around to connect with the one on the left. "No!" Boba cried out, seeing the jedi starfighter jump away.

"Well, there goes a fortune," the Klanooinian yelled. "Nice work, kid!"

Boba's face was dark, his thoughts ever darker, as Bossk called back from the pilot's seat. "What's our next move?"

"Right. Well this has gone well." The unnamed bounty hunter really was annoying, despite the possibility that he could spell the group's downfall in my favor. "Windu will be back here with a fleet. He'll hunt us down," he worried.

"Don't count on it," Aurra returned, glancing at me again. "The jedi don't carry grudges." She stepped past me, opening the door to reveal the other captives. "But I have ways of...motivating him. We'll make Windu come to us next time. On our terms." I met Killian's worried gaze, sweat beading on my face from keeping myself upright. Man, I really shouldn't have tried to take on Bossk.

Aurra shoved me back into place with the other captives before turning back to her band of hunters. "Now let's get out of here," she commanded. "I want to regroup."

As Bossk engaged the ship's hyperdrive, Boba leaned over his seat, looking back at us. He did his best to keep his expression steely, but I could see the worry when his eyes scanned my face. I wouldn't lie, my worry matched his. I'd had some bad situations, but this one seemed rather ominous. I wouldn't last long without medical help.

If Aurra took too long-or the Republic, for that matter-I'd be delivered to Dooku dead rather than alive.

I leaned back as the door between us and the cockpit closed again, bathing us in a dim red light. Commander Ponds knelt beside me, nudged my shoulder gently. He gave me a small nod, which I did my best to return.

As time passed, however, I became more slumped, pushing myself backwards off of my knees to lean entirely against the metal wall. I was doing my best to stay conscious, Ponds thankfully helping by giving me nudges whenever my eyes would begin to close. He knew as well as I that if I allowed myself to sleep, I may not wake up.

Suddenly, the door hissed open, revealing Boba. I could feel his conflict without even reaching out in the force. He knelt before Admiral Killian, gently pulling his gag away.

"This isn't what I wanted," my brother admitted softly, looking down at the ground. Killian was silent as Boba gave him some water. My expression softened while I looked at him. Sure, he was being ridiculous right now, but I understood his anger. I held it for a while too. Maybe even still did, on some level.

But no matter what he did, he'd always be that pudgy little boy who ran down the bright halls of the cloning facility to give me one of my first hugs.

"You don't have to do this," Killian said gently. "You're not like them. I can tell."

"What do you know, old man?" Boba asked harshly. I smirked slightly under my gag. Boba was young, but he had certainly learned my disdain for authority.

"I know a good soldier when I see one." Killian kept his voice even.

"I'm no soldier!" Boba was angry now. "I'm no clone! Not like those two! What?" He cried at the navigation officer. "What are you looking at?!"

"Boba," Aurra's voice said, hyper-gentle for someone like her. She stood in the doorway, watching the young hunter. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Boba spit, yanking Killian's gag back into place. Aurra smirked at the room while Boba backed away from us. "What are we going to do with them?" he asked, his eyes cutting to me only briefly.

"Oh," she said, leaning forward to drag her fingers down Killian's face. "I think our friends here are finally going to prove useful." She pulled back, slapping Killian hard.

I flinched for him as Aurra kept hitting him, the older man letting out pained grunts. I found some strength in my own defiance, pushing myself from the wall to glare at the Palliduvan. I shook my head endlessly, grunting against my gag.

"What?" she asked, turning to me. "Haven't you had enough?" She struck me across the face, sending me falling back into the wall. Yanking down my gag, she put her face close to mine, hissing, "Stop trying to act like you're some hero. You're not!"

I spit in her eye, making her reel back. "I know," I growled. "But at least I'm not a sick _shab_ like you!"

Her long fingers wrapped around my side, her thumb pushing at where she'd stabbed me. I cried out, squirming as blood oozed out over her hand. "Don't act all high and mighty, Kida," she growled. "You're _nothing_. You let the only father you knew die and you use his name like you deserve it. Even your own brother hates you!" She gestured to Boba, who looked horrified, his eyes wide as he saw the pain in my face.

Aurra dropped her head, her lips beside my ear so no one else could hear. "He's mine, Kida. And there's nothing you can do to change that. You failed." She stood to full height, her hand releasing my wound. I would have sighed in relief if I felt any better. To be honest, she may have removed the knife in my side, but it now felt like a sizeable one was in my chest.

Had I really failed Boba?

"Get them together, Castas," she commanded, finally giving me a name for the Klanooinian. "It's time we sent the jedi a message."

Castas dragged us all into a line, putting me between Ponds and Killian. Boba and Aurra stood behind us, pistols in hand. The comms engaged, the message broadcasting to the Republic. I did my best to look like I wasn't dying. I wasn't sure if it was convincing or not.

"Mace Windu," Boba said behind me as Aurra yanked down Ponds' gag beside me, leaving us the only two who could speak. Still, I had no ability to do so as my side burned enough to nearly topple me over, if it weren't for my shoulder leaning heavily on the admiral. "You were lucky to escape," my kid brother continued, aiming his pistol at the back of Ponds' head. "Your friends here, were not so fortunate."

"Until you face Boba," Aurra jumped in, giving Ponds a kick. "They will be killed. One at a time. What's your name?" she spit. Ponds didn't respond, looking defiantly at the comms unit. "Name!" Aurra gave him another hard kick.

The commander grunted. "CT-411," he growled lowly, not giving them the right to say the name his brothers gave him.

Aurra sighed, giving a grunt of disgust. "Pathetic. Boba, do it." My heart beat hard in my chest, my head turning to make eye contact with Ponds. He was a good man. Why did it have to be him? His deep brown eyes hid his fear well. He knew what was coming. It was almost like he was trying to reassure me, rather than the other way around. "Boba," Aurra hissed when no shot came. I saw the barrel of Boba's blaster shake, before he pulled it away, unable to execute Ponds.

I thought for a moment that the man was safe. I should have known better.

Aurra aimed quickly and pulled the trigger, sending the clone sprawling into my lap. "Ponds!" I cried out, my voice scratchy and weak from my wound. He was dead.

"Only three to go, Windu," Aurra threatened, tapping her pistol against my head. I felt Boba's anxiety spike at the mention of Aurra executing me, but he didn't show it on his face. "Come and find us. We'll be waiting."

The comms cut off, Castas pulling Ponds off of me to eject him out of the airlock. We were brought back to the back room, my mouth closed tightly to keep me from saying anything that would get anyone else killed.

I knew Aurra wouldn't kill me. Out of the three of us left, I would fetch the highest price. If Windu showed up, they'd kill him and then bring us both to the Separatists. The jedi likely knew that. Would they come for us? The men beside me knew what war was. They knew the risks. Knew their duties.

But was I ready to make that sacrifice play? I wondered if Killian's thoughts about my moral standings were right or not.

The door hissed open as Boba entered, Aurra immediately lunging for him in the red-lit room. "Next time I tell you to pull the trigger," she growled, shoving him against the closed door. "You do it!"

She said nothing else, stepping away to let him clutch his shoulder. He followed meekly, glancing at us with an attempt at a brave face before they entered the cockpit. The door closed behind them, but I could feel the disgruntled nature of the room.

Boba was afraid. Confused. Angry. But mostly afraid. Sad, even. He didn't want to kill innocent people. Besides, I'm sure it was hard for him to kill people with the same face as his father.

Castas was finally falling into his role, doubting everything. His dedication to the job was gone. I hoped that he could provide us with an opening. Though, as time passed, I doubted if I could take the chance to get out. I was getting weaker by the minute.

But maybe the Admiral and navigation officer could get away.

Speaking of, Killian was mumbling to me behind his gag, trying to get it off his face to no avail. I settled my eyes on the gag, letting my mind go still. I pushed away the pain and worry for both our lives and for Boba, concentrating only on the rag.

A small jerk of my head pulled his gag down his chin. His gray brows shot up in surprise. "How did you-"

"Does it matter?" I asked breathlessly, leaning back against the wall in pain.

"No, I suppose not. How are you doing?"

"As well as one can be with a nice stab wound in my side." I was trying to crack a joke, but I really wasn't doing well. I stared at the door to the cockpit, feeling us shift into hyperspace. "I'm sorry about Ponds."

"So am I," Killian responded softly. "But you can't blame yourself, Kida."

"Can't I? I didn't even recognize my own brother."

"He's a clone, sharing the same face as all the other cadets."

I shook my head sadly, still staring blankly at the door. "I could always tell him apart when we lived on Kamino. I always knew. I think a part of me knew, even on the _Endurance._ I knew there was something about him, but I kept telling myself it was impossible. That there was no chance it was Boba."

"Perhaps it's a lesson to trust your instincts next time."

I huffed a laugh, wincing immediately. "Right. Next time." Killian's eyes looked over me quickly, examining the blood that was beginning to paint my chest armor before looking at my face again.

"You should rest," he said gently. "I'll be right beside you to make sure you don't stop breathing. But you need to let yourself heal as much as it can." I raised my eyebrow at him. "I won't have you dying on me, soldier," he said, his voice more like the admiral I knew him to be. "That's an order, understand?"

I smiled gently, closing my eyes. "Yes, sir."

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Shab-_ fuck

_Osik- _shit

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Im excited for these next moments in the story (since we know they go to Florrum). Yay for interactions with both Boba and Hondo!**

**In addition, chronologically, ARC TROOPERS takes place shortly after this arc, which I'm incredibly excited to have Kida be a part of. **

**As always, likes/shares/reviews are welcome!**

**-Ryder**


	28. Florrum

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Florrum

I opened my heavy eyes when the ship began to tilt, telling me we were landing. I shifted uncomfortably, my arms aching from being tied behind me for so long. Beside me, Killian and the navigation officer were still awake, both giving me a small nod upon my awakening.

The door to the cockpit hissed open, revealing Aurra with a sour look on her face. Castas and Boba followed her as she leaned down to me, grabbing me by the arm, her fingers digging into the wounds Bossk had left with his talons. I grit my teeth, doing my best to keep from crying out.

As the ramp descended, blinding us all with the pale light, I cast a glance back at Killian. His brows were furrowed as Boba dragged his gag back on with a huff. He knew about my force sensitivity now. Then again...so did Windu.

This whole trip was getting me into more and more trouble. For the first time, I questioned having joined the GAR. It had seemed fine at first, fueled by my apparent connection to Rex.

But Rex wasn't on this mission. This was real danger and I had no one to watch my back anymore.

It was weird how quickly I'd fallen into being with the clones. Relying on them.

I mentally reprimanded myself. I was a bounty hunter, first and foremost. I worked alone for years. I could handle Aurra Sing and her misfit band. I could handle my kid brother with a loss-driven grudge.

A defiant scowl had found its way to my face by the time we walked down the gangway. I looked around, recognizing the trashed encampment easily. We were on Florrum...at the infamous pirate hideout that belonged to none other than Hondo Ohnaka.

Ahead of us, the Weequay approached, some of his men following, towing massiffs. My muscles tightened when I saw the beasts, remembering how brutal they could be on Tatooine.

"Oh, my dear," Hondo called as he approached. "You never were good at asking for permission to land!"

Aurra gave the pirate a small smirk, putting her hand on his chest. "I never ask for permission to do anything, my darling." She drew him close, kissing him hard.

My nose crinkled, my jaw dropping. They were a thing? Since when? Also…ew.

"Yes," Hondo said, pulling away and wiping his mouth with his thumb, forcing a laugh. "Yes, I remember." He glanced over to see Boba standing just behind Aurra, practically hiding behind her arm. "Not mine...I take it?"

"Oh force," I mumbled, earning a shove from Castas.

"No," Aurra responded, ignoring me. "Part of my crew. He's Jango's son."

Hondo's eyes cut to me quickly. He knew who I was, but it was clear I was a captive, rather than a guest. He didn't acknowledge me just yet, kneeling down to Boba, who was standing with his arms crossed and gaze averted.

"Oh, yes, yes," the pirate mumbled, his voice softening. "Sorry about your father. He was a friend and an honorable man." Finally, Hondo looked at me, giving me a nod while simultaneously dealing a kick to the snarling massiff beside him. "Kida. Nice to see you again. How are things?"

I lifted my eyebrow at him. "Peachy." He laughed, but I sensed his concern. He tried so hard to be a brutal leader-and at times, he was-but deep down, he had soft spots. One of those was for children. Another for victims. And finally...one for Jango. Thus, for me and the friendship he and I had maintained after my father's passing.

Still, would that hold up against his apparent love affair with Aurra? Or Jango's legitimate son and heir?

"Ignore her," Aurra hissed, jerking her head towards the Klanooinian. "That's Castas, but he's getting off here."

"Couldn't handle her, could you?" Hondo asked with a chuckle. Interesting...so the disintegration of the team was happening already. And without my influence. Good. Less work for me then. "Well, don't be ashamed," Hondo assured, leading Castas towards the door. "You're not the first man to bail out from under her command."

"He's speaking from experience," Aurra called after them. Still, despite her usual dark tone, there was some humor in there. She felt safe here. Good. She'd be off guard.

Hondo laughed lowly, looking back at the female bounty hunter. "Oh, you're a dangerous woman! Yes, very dangerous! Come, come, come! Let us go inside where we can discuss business over a drink like civilized people."

I did my best to straighten up. If I was going to get the upper hand, I couldn't appear as weak as I felt. The pirates, including Hondo, respected strength. And wit.

"So remind me why I'm coming in for business discussions?" I asked from behind Aurra, glancing back to see Bossk close the door to _Slave I._ "Was there a hostage tea party I wasn't invited to?"

Boba looked at me with disbelief while Aurra rounded. She raised her hand, but I kept myself from flinching, staring her right in the eyes. She stopped, her eyebrow lifting. "Do you need another punishment?" she asked.

"You should save that for Hondo," I smirked. She slapped me, but I didn't let myself fall, shaking my head to try and chase away some of the daze. "Come on, Aurra," I said, my voice lower now as we stood at the entrance to Hondo's hideout. "You and I both know you're doing this for show. Why take me into somewhere I might have allies?"

She gripped my face, pulling me close. "To prove you have none."

"You might be unpleasantly surprised."

She laughed, shoving me forward. "I promise I'll enjoy watching you squirm."

The loud music of the bar poured over us as we entered, following Hondo to the bar. Aurra shoved me against the bar beside her while she turned to Hondo. I leaned backwards on the bar, knowing I wouldn't be given a drink. Honestly, I'd have loved one. Maybe it would have numbed the burning in my side a bit.

I watched quietly while Hondo ordered drinks behind me, my eyes following the disgruntled Castas to the comms unit. I smirked, seeing a Nautolan appear on the hologram. I closed my eyes, letting sounds filter out until I focused only on him, ignoring the music and laughter.

"This job's gone south," Castas complained. "Like every job I do with that hag!"

I couldn't help the snort of laughter that came from his comment, Aurra digging a hard knuckle into the wound on my side. My laughter turned into a low groan, but I managed to stay upright despite the stars that danced in my vision. Leaning so heavily on the bar certainly helped.

"No, Boba," I heard Aurra say, making me crane my neck around to see her push Boba's hand away from her drink. Boba turned away angrily, festering in his own rage and confusion. I wanted so desperately to talk to him. But he clearly didn't want to talk to me.

"I hear there's a downed Republic cruiser on Vanqor," Hondo mused, taking a sip of his drink. "Your handiwork?"

"I wouldn't take credit for that, no." Aurra took a long drag of her drink as I watched her, both thirsty, in pain, and thoroughly pissed off. "We saw it, though. Crawling with Republic troops. I wouldn't try to salvage it for a while if I was you."

I looked at Hondo from behind Aurra, shaking my head. She and I both knew there were no troops in the area. She'd executed them all. I was glad for the lie. She would separate herself from everyone here...and give me the upper hand. Hondo's eyes cut to me briefly before looking back at Aurra.

He lifted his cup with a smile. "I appreciate the advice. So, Boba," he said, turning away from the bounty hunter. "What is it like working with Aurra?"

"It's alright," Boba answered glumly. I was going to listen to try and find ways to separate him from Aurra further, but Castas caught my attention.

"I have some information," he whispered fiercely. I closed my eyes, letting everything else fade out again. "Information that's worth something to the right people."

"Careful Aurra," I said lowly from behind her, drawing her gaze. She had been listening too, using that damned antenna she built into her head. I looked her in the eye, smirking. "You didn't choose a very loyal crew."

She set her jaw, about to respond, when Hondo called her name. "Remember Aurra? That job we pulled?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, looking between Hondo and I. "Oh, yes. Excuse me." She pivoted, drawing her pistol and aiming it across my chest. I watched her closely as she smirked. "Castas," she spit.

The Klanooinian turned, only to be met with a shot from her blaster to the chest. I didn't flinch as Aurra smirked, putting her pistol back in its holster. As much as I thought she was a heartless bitch, I also understood the unspoken rule that people that snitched...got shot.

"Hey, hey," Hondo called, disgruntled. "Someone scrape that guy off the floor! He's sprung a leak!"

My eyes glanced over Castas' body. I'd seen so many, what was one more? And then I turned to see Boba, his eyes wide and sad, staring at the dead bounty hunter. How many bodies had he seen?

And how many more were to come if he continued on this path?

Death was one thing. Bounty. A job. But reckless murdering? That was Aurra's forte. She took what she wanted and killed anyone in her way. At least Jango had honor. She was taking that away from Boba.

My gaze softened as I regarded my scared little brother. He was lost. Lost in sorrow and hatred. I wasn't there for him when he needed me. He looked up, finding my eyes. His were afraid and wide. They revealed how young he really was.

I nodded at him slowly, careful not to let Aurra see. He looked away quickly, but my message had gotten across. Of softness. Caring. Comradery. That I understood.

That I had his back, even if he didn't have mine.

"Shall we take this to my office?" Hondo encouraged, glancing over my beaten form. "Do you need a...medic, Kida?"

"She's fine," Aurra spit, hitting me hard in the side. I started to double over, but stopped myself, instead turning my head away to let out a long series of Mandalorian cusses.

"Those sounded rather vile, Kida," Hondo mused, gesturing for our group to head into the halls.

Boba seemed concerned, knowing full well the words I had muttered under my breath. His eyes trailed over me as we walked, taking in my slightly curved back to keep unnecessary pressure away from my wound. My slightly labored breathing that I was beginning to struggle to hide. And the blood that was becoming the new rust-colored paint for the armor our father had given me.

Boba swallowed thickly, his worry potent through the force. Well, it was nice to know he still cared for my safety. I was sure he didn't want me to die, at least. Maybe he wanted to fight me, and _Ka'ra_, I'd fight him if he wanted. But die? No...not die.

"Now, tell me," Hondo started as we walked into his office, Aurra shoving me down to sit against the wall. At least the pirates knew how to live lavishly. The pillows that cushioned my descent were most welcome. "What brings you to my business? And, may I add," he dared, his eyes cutting to me. "Brings both children of Jango with you...apparently on opposing sides?"

"Kida here is a Republic hostage," Aurra responded vaguely.

Hondo let out a disbelieving laugh. "Like the Republic would ever pay for a bounty hunter!"

"That's what I said," I grumbled from my place on the wall, earning a dark look from Aurra.

"She works for the Republic army now," she explained, looking back at the pirate. "The jedi trust her."

I laughed openly now, leaning my head back against the wall in a struggle to catch my breath. "You think they trust me?" I laughed again, mocking her now. "Understand that the jedi trust me as much as they trust a pirate."

"Hey, I'm right here," Hondo joked, but his eyes were serious, watching me warily.

"Then why did they accept you into the GAR?" Boba asked now, stepping forward. "Why did they trust you to be their eyes on the _Endurance?_"

I smiled grimly, Boba's words like ice against my skin. He spit them at me, trying as desperately as he could to find someone to direct his anger at. "They brought me in to keep an eye on me. And Windu sent me to watch the cadets because he doesn't like me. And understand me when I say that, out of all the jedi, he trusts me least."

"Why?"

I glanced at the room with disbelief. "Because I'm a bounty hunter with a high kill count and an even higher success rate. I have half of Coruscant's underworld either in my pocket or at my beck and call. And he openly knows who I am, so he knows that he killed the only father I ever had."

"Why haven't you killed him?" Boba's voice was quiet now. Angry, but sad. Tired, even.

My lips lifted into the saddest of smiles. "Because I don't blame Windu, Boba. Not anymore. Our father made his choice in the war. He knew the risks. It could have been any job that kept him from coming home to you."

"Enough of this," Aurra growled, standing and drawing forth another gag from her belt.

"No," Boba said firmly, holding out his hand. "I want to hear what she has to say." He looked back at me, his face desperate for answers, whatever they may be. "So who is to fault for his death?"

I sighed through my nose, looking down at the ground. "Yes, Windu killed him. But Jango made the choice to join the fight. He made the choice to go against an army of jedi."

"So it was my father's fault?" Boba spit angrily.

I looked away. "Yes," I breathed, my brother hating the answer. "But I am at fault for far more." His anger dissipated into confusion in a flash, making me meet his eyes again. "I should have ran after you, Boba. I never should have let you go on your own to deal with this. We should have grieved him together. I should be guiding you, not Aurra. She doesn't have your interests at heart-only her own! She-"

"Enough!" Aurra's hand caught me hard across the face, cutting off my words and sending me sprawling sideways. It was clear how weak I was now, despite my best efforts. I gasped in air, my side burning more than ever at the quick movements. "Can't you see, Boba? She's trying to trick you," she growled, tying the gag around my mouth and shoving me back against the wall again.

Boba watched me as Aurra sat back down, beginning to recount her story to Hondo. His brows were furrowed in confusion and uncertainty. I shook my head at him before looking away. Maybe it conveyed my disappointment in him. Maybe it conveyed my sadness at leaving him.

All I could tell was that he was more lost than ever. But, his disdain and distrust towards Aurra was growing.

I listened quietly as Aurra finished her retelling, Boba moving to look out the wide windows of the office. Having been in the office before-not as a captive-I knew that Boba was looking over the entire open hangar. The area below was likely bustling with gambling and drunken pirates, their ships lined up beside _Slave I._

"Well, my dear," Hondo sighed as Aurra concluded her story, leaning back in his chair. "You are in an interesting predicament once again. Getting involved with the jedi is never a good idea."

"Aurra." Bossk's voice through Aurra's comms practically made me jump from my place across the room. "We've got an incoming ship. Jedi, by the look of it."

Boba turned abruptly from his place at the window. "Windu!"

"Finally," Aurra sighed. "Took them long enough. Move _Slave I _to the outskirts and get the hostages ready."

"Right," Bossk growled lowly, clicking his tongue.

"So, are you in or not?" Aurra asked the pirate whose boots were resting leisurely on his desk.

Hondo downed the rest of his drink, sitting up. "I will not help you. But I will not hinder you either. This is your fight, not mine."

They all stood and watched as _Slave I_ zoomed away, working through the plan Aurra had apparently laid out for them. I scowled, wishing I'd been in the cockpit when she debriefed the crew.

"Boba and I should get ready. We'll need downstairs."

"Of course," Hondo nodded to the woman.

"Kida will stay here."

"Unguarded?" Hondo inquired, glancing at me.

"You'll watch her for now," Aurra replied coldly. "Until the jedi arrives, when I want you to escort him in. I trust you can handle her? She's practically dead as is."

Boba jumped at Aurra's words, his eyes casting to me worriedly. I met his gaze, giving him a small shake of my head. He understood. I was saying I'd be okay.

"What, may I ask, will you do with her?" Hondo tried as Aurra herded Boba towards the door. Aurra shoved Boba out, turning back to speak lowly so only Hondo could hear. "Oh," he replied lowly, clearing his throat and nodding to her. "I'll go out when the jedi arrives," he assured, closing the door behind her.

I grumbled at him through my rag, my brows furrowed in frustration. He poured himself another drink before slowly making his way to me. He knelt, looking me in the eye.

"She's going to kill you, you know."

I gave him a look, conveying that I fully understood that. I gave him a meaningful gesture with my eyes, aiming at my gag. He sighed, pulling the gag down to my neck. I licked my lips gratefully, sighing as my jaw was allowed to stretch out again.

"I know that's what she plans on," I responded hoarsely. "But you and I both know that won't be happening."

Hondo hummed, offering me a drink of his rum, holding the cup to my lips. I took it greedily while he answered. "She seems to be doing a good job at killing you so far." His eyes darted down to my bleeding side.

"I've had worse, Hondo."

"But how long can you last with this, hmm?"

"Longer if you treated me."

He stood, waving his hand and removing the rum from my lips. "You know I cannot do that. This isn't my fight."

"I know that," I tried to reason. "But it's mine." He turned to me slowly, arching his brow. "All I ask of you, is to let me fight it." The pirate sighed lowly, looking out his wide window to watch the jedi transport approaching. "Hondo, please," I practically begged, wishing I'd downed more of the rum. "No matter your connection to Aurra, you know she's corrupting Boba. Jango wouldn't want his children turned against each other, no matter what." He seemed to contemplate my words, staring into his cup while he swirled the liquid. "Please, my friend."

Finally, he sighed, glancing up to the ceiling in a mock prayer before putting his cup down. "You," he said, pointing his finger at me as he approached. He knelt, drawing out a knife and cutting away my bindings. "Will be the death of me yet."

I pulled my arms to my front with a long sigh of relief, stretching my shoulders briefly before curling one hand to cup my wound. "You and I both know that even I couldn't make the famous Hondo Ohnaka meet his maker."

My friend chuckled, helping me to my feet and settling me into his chair. "I must go meet the jedi," he announced, sighing. "Medical supplies are in that drawer." He gestured to the one behind his desk. "Try not to make a mess of things."

He left me alone as I rummaged, drawing forth a bacta-patch and hastily pressing it over the wound between my ribs. It wouldn't fix everything, considering I'd been bleeding slowly for some time and likely had some internal issues, too. But it would certainly keep me from totally bleeding out and maybe dull the pain enough for me to go and save Boba. I applied another large patch to my shoulder, now marked with Bossk's claws, before heaving myself up.

Outside, I watched Hondo walk out to meet the jedi shuttle, his posture composed. After all, he had no stake in this game. We were just playing on his field. From the shuttle emerged two jedi, neither of which were Windu.

Wonderful. Boba wasn't going to be happy. Nor would Aurra. The latter fact made me smirk.

Still, the approaching jedi were Ahsoka and a Kel Dor I knew to be named Plo Koon. I sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that Ahsoka stayed safe. Aurra wasn't someone to trifle with, especially when she was growing unbalanced from various issues in this mission.

I turned away from the window as they moved out of my sight, feeling thankful for Hondo's inclination towards weapon displays. I draped a rifle over my shoulder before grabbing a pistol and rushing out.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry for being off the grid for so long! Things have been busy for me. In addition, I was writing this and decided to split it into two chapters. So the next will come shortly (hopefully tonight)! **

**As always...likes, reveiws, questions, and shares are always welcome!**

**-Ryder**


	29. Children of Jango

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Children of Jango

I was silent through the vacant halls, Hondo having evacuated his men to leave room for whatever nonsense was likely to ensue from Aurra's plans. As I neared the bar, I heard Boba's voice.

"I wanted Windu," he said, likely having seen Plo Koon enter. "What are you doing here?"

"We can do this the difficult way, or the simple way," the jedi responded, his voice deep and steady. "The choice is yours."

"Bossk," Aurra said, likely into her comms. "Can you hear me?" She paused a moment while he responded in her ear. "Execute the hostages if I give the word."

I rounded the corner in the darkness, unseen from their circle of light. Boba stood behind the jedi, his pistol shaking in confusion and anger. Aurra sat across from the jedi, smirking.

Plo Koon didn't seem bothered. "Unwise. You have already lost and you don't even know it."

"I am prepared to kill you, the hostages, even your little bounty hunter pet, Kida. Whatever it takes to get what Boba wants."

"Sounds more like what you want." I had to say, it was my first time really seeing Plo Koon, and I rather liked him already.

I flinched when I heard the sound of a lightsaber igniting. The room glowed green as Ahsoka leaped from the darkness behind Aurra, slicing her antenna and holding her around the neck. Boba reacted, holding his weapon against Plo Koon's head.

"Don't," Ahsoka warned.

"Let her go," Boba warned back. He sounded a bit like his father there, even if Aurra wasn't worth it.

"No chance."

"She won't do it, Boba," Aurra gloated. "She's not like you."

"She's right," Ahsoka allowed. "I'm not a murderer."

"I'm not a murderer! But I want justice!"

Plo Koon replied darkly, "We are justice."

"Enough," I called, stepping into the light, my pistol at my side. "Boba, it's time to put your blaster down."

"No!" he cried. "I need Windu! He's not here!"

"What are you going to do, Boba?" I asked, my voice soft. "Kill every jedi that comes your way until it happens to be him?" The boy hesitated, his gaze shifting between Aurra and I nervously. "Boba," I tried again. "She doesn't really care about you. She's using you for her own benefit!" Boba looked offended, but I could see some realization in his eyes, too. "Put the blaster down, Boba. We can figure this out. Together. You and I."

Just as Boba looked like he was about to lower the gun, Aurra spoke again. "Don't listen to them." Her voice was stern. Cold.

"No one will be harmed if you come quietly," Plo Koon insisted.

Boba hesitated, watching Aurra shake her head at him. "I can't let you die." The desperation in his voice hurt me. He cared for her. Depended on her. It was how he should be acting towards me...not Aurra Sing.

"You won't have to." I watched Boba's reaction to the bounty hunter's words. She winked at him, a small, hopeful smile coming to his face.

"Boba, don't-" I started, but it was too late.

"Aurra!" he screamed, firing his blaster at Ahsoka. The Togruta blocked it with her saber, but was quickly thrown backwards by Aurra. Plo flipped the table to block the bolts shooting from Aurra's boot before throwing Boba back with the force.

I shot at Aurra as she drew her pistols, knocking one from her grasp before having to leap out of the way of her fire. Ahsoka blocked as best as she could with her saber until Plo came rushing in, slicing Aurra's second pistol with his lightsaber.

"It's over," he growled, leveling the blue blade at her. "Surrender!"

"Aurra, now!" Boba yelled from the ground, sliding a disk across the ground.

"Bomb," Ahsoka said, the two jedi leaping away as the disk began to beep. Aurra leapt over it as it exploded, looking back at us on the ground.

"Boba, hurry," she yelled, rushing towards the door.

My brother, to my dismay, went to follow her, but Plo Koon dragged him back with the force.

"Aurra, help," he called after her, stuck under the Kel Dor's massive hands. "Help me!"

She turned at the doorway, evaluating the room. I stared at her darkly, pistol in hand, mentally daring her to come back and try to rescue Boba. But I knew she wouldn't.

"Don't leave me!" Boba cried as the bounty hunter ran out the door. "No!"

I knelt, cupping my aching side again as Ahsoka followed Aurra, Plo Koon turning the despaired boy to look at him. "The hostages," I heard the jedi say. "Where are they?" The boy didn't respond. "Boba, if you do not tell us where those men are, they are going to die! Innocent men!"

Boba said nothing, apart from a small, sad, "She left me."

I panted, standing straight again, both of them looking at me. "Kida," Koon started, his hands still on Boba's shoulders. "You're not looking well."

"Thanks," I muttered, my eyes sad.

"Talk some sense into him," he insisted, but I shook my head.

I looked away, out the door both Aurra and Ahsoka had fled through. "He won't listen to me," I said lowly, feeling the pangs of guilt and turmoil coming off my brother. "Bring him to Hondo. He knew Jango well. Maybe Boba will listen to him."

Plo Koon guided Boba over to me as we started out the door. "You need a medic," the jedi commented, Boba looking guiltily at me. Still, his mind was reeling with Aurra's betrayal.

"I'm fine," I insisted. "For now, I need to help save the hostages. I've got some payback to deal, too."

"Revenge is not a good course of action," Koon advised as we walked down the hall.

"That's a jedi mindset," I responded, giving the Kel Dor a look. "Good thing I'm not a jedi."

We walked out of the hideout, finding Hondo and his men lounging beneath a tent. They were clearly set on being mere spectators of the game at hand. Frankly, a part of me respected that immensely.

"He will not reveal the location of the hostages," Plo Koon explained to the pirate, pushing Boba forward. "I thought you might talk some sense into him."

Hondo glanced at me briefly before looking down at my brother. "Tell the jedi what he wants to know, Boba," he said gently.

"Why should I help anybody?" Boba burst out. "I've got no one!"

My heart clenched as I looked away, Plo Koon glancing at me from the surge of pain. "I think you and I both know that isn't true," Hondo said, surprising me with his kindness. He stepped closer to my brother, glancing at me. "But it is the honorable thing to do. It's what your father would have wanted."

I fought back the burning behind my eyes as Boba's mind reeled. He looked down at his feet, Hondo's hand on his shoulder. He sighed. "One five seven nine," he whispered brokenly.

"What?" Plo Koon asked, leaning closer.

"They're coordinates," I breathed, turning immediately. "Hondo, I'm taking a speeder," I called behind me as I raced to one, the engine roaring to life beneath me.

The pirate didn't protest, but I heard a low murmur of, "Are those my guns, too?"

"Wait," Plo Koon yelled after me. "Ahsoka can handle it! You're injured!"

"I'll meet her there," I insisted, looking at Boba again. "Keep my brother safe!"

Florrum has a desolate landscape, more rocky than Tatooine, but certainly no more interesting. It didn't take long, turning through the rolling stone crevices, to see the back of _Slave I._ As I maneuvered around the ship, I saw Bossk standing before the two hostages, rifle in hand. He turned to look at me upon hearing the speeder's engine. I fired with my pistol, but he rolled out of the way.

Leaping from my speeder, that went careening away, I rolled painfully back to my feet, my pistol clattering from my grasp. The Trandoshan tried to fire at me, but I lunged, throwing my shoulder into him harshly. We grappled for the gun, both his biology and my injury helping him get the high ground easily.

As my legs were about to buckle beneath me, the sound of blaster shots filled the air, red bolts streaking past us. Bossk and I broke apart, diving out of the way of fire. Looking up, I saw Ahsoka jump from her speeder, lightsaber igniting in the air to slice through the hostages' bindings.

Admiral Killian grabbed Bossk's rifle, aiming at the bounty hunter. "Don't move," he threatened as I found my feet. He glanced at me, giving me a small grin. "You arrived just on time. He was going to execute us."

I waved dismissively, my injuries making it harder to breathe.

"Are you-" Ahsoka started before stopped at the sound of another speeder. We all turned in fright to see Aurra's speeder leaping over the rocks, the engine roaring. Aurra jumped from her speeder as it crashed into Ahsoka's all of us flying backwards as they exploded.

I saw stars for a moment, looking up through the dust to see the bounty hunter board my father's ship. My face contorted into a snarl. I dragged myself to my feet, kicking away Bossk, who was trying to gain some upper hand by grabbing me.

"We've got him," the admiral insisted, leveling the rifle at the bounty hunter again. "Help the Commander stop Sing!"

I nodded at the two men, pulling the rifle I stole from Hondo off of my back. Ahsoka had jumped onto _Slave I's_ wing as Aurra lifted from the ground. Aurra pulled the joystick sideways, sending the jedi padawan tumbling down the wing. I heard the Togruta cry out, barely catching the edge and dangling in the air.

"Ahsoka!" I yelled, aiming my rifled at my father's ship. I'd become who I was today around that ship. I was saved from slavery on that ship. I'd gone on missions with my family on that ship. And I flew away from Geonosis' battle on that ship, my brother cradling the helmet of our dead father.

My jaw clenched as I pulled the trigger, knowing every weakness and strength of the fighter I'd spent so much time on. I hit my mark, making one of the engines sputter slightly. It allowed Ahsoka to find her footing again and slice through the wing with her lightsaber. _Slave I _careened sideways, Ahsoka winding up on the massive viewport. She cracked the window with her lightsaber before having to backpedal, blocking Aurra's shots.

I aimed again, taking advantage of the cracking glass and firing my rifle to completely take it out. The viewport shattered as Ahsoka leapt from it, landing deftly beside us on the ground. I continued firing, trying to both hit Aurra and take out the navigation systems that would allow her escape.

I couldn't be sure if I hit her, _Slave I_ spiralling out of control. I could feel Aurra's desperation. Anger. Fear. I lowered my rifle as I watched the ship, with Aurra aboard, soar over the horizon and crash in an explosion of smoke and fire.

I let out a slow breath, too worn out to even try to feel if she survived. All I knew was that we'd won. As well as we could have, at least. I put the butt of the rifle into the ground, leaning on it heavily as I stood to look at the group around me.

Ahsoka was already talking to Plo Koon, arranging a pickup at our location. The admiral and navigation officer were standing around Bossk, who's claws were up on his head.

He hissed at me lowly, "Boba won't forgive you for bringing down Aurra."

I hummed, my free hand coming up to hold my injured side. "There's a lot he won't forgive me for," I allowed, looking away.

"Master Plo is on his way," Ahsoka announced walking over to me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, but allowed myself to sit heavily, seeing as the admiral had effectively subdued Bossk. Speaking of…

"Hurting, Kida?" the Trandoshan hissed at me.

I scooped up a piece of debris next to me, lobbing it at the bounty hunter, nailing him in the head. "No thanks to you, _osi'kovid_." I tried to have my tone be harsh, but it just sounded tired.

I should've been happy, with Aurra dead. Or assumed dead. Knowing her, she would probably find some way to slip by and survive. I suppose I was concerned about Boba. The Republic would likely imprison him.

It made sense...he _did_ tty to murder a jedi. Multiple jedi, actually. Destroyed an entire jedi cruiser, killed clones, took members of the GAR hostage…

He had quite the repertoire at such a young age. I wondered if Jango would be proud or not. In the both of us.

I glanced up as the jedi shuttle appeared over us, the engines roaring as it lowered to land where _Slave I _had once rested. I knew one thing for certain...my father would be pissed about my helping destroy his ship.

"Come on," Ahsoka said gently, offering me her hand. For a moment, I thought about rejecting her. It was that deep-rooted pride that insisted I do things alone. That I was strong.

But then my side ached deeply again, telling me that something was certainly wrong, and I took her hand gratefully. She pulled me to my feet gently, careful not to touch any of my wounds. As the gangway descended, the padawan helped me aboard, followed closely by Admiral Killian and his officer, both aiming guns at Bossk.

Bossk was put in the brig, but to my surprise, Plo Koon had allowed Boba to sit in the passenger area. Ahsoka escorted me to the small med bay, the robotic doctor immediately droning on about my injuries that I was already completely aware of.

As the droid treated my wounds, I stared up at the ceiling, letting my thoughts drift through the ship. Ahsoka had joined Plo Koon in the cockpit as they navigated us back into the air, heading towards Coruscant. The admiral and officer were sharing the passenger area with Boba, but remained far from him. The boy in question was silent, his mind dark and brewing with uncertainty.

The medical droid finished up, laying new bacta patches over my wounds. He tried to give me an IV drip, but I brushed him off, insisting I'd hydrate on my own. In reality, I wanted to see Boba. Maybe he'd talk to me again...after all this.

I elected not to try and put all my armor back on, choosing to don a simple medical shirt I'd found in the med bay. It was too big for me, but I welcomed the loose fit, considering most of my body was rather battered at the moment.

Aware that my pants were still stained with blood from my side, I stepped out of the med bay and crossed the small distance into the passenger area. All three sets of eyes immediately lifted to see my tired face, but only one looked away quickly in shame and sadness.

"Kida," Killian called, a small smile on his face. "How do you feel?"

I returned the gesture, stepping past my brother and towards the members of the GAR. "Like I was kidnapped and stabbed. I'm glad to see you're both alright." I saw the clone's eyes drop to the cup of hot liquid cradled in his hands. "I'm sorry about Ponds," I said gently, touching the officer's shoulder.

He nodded at me. "Thank you. He was a good man."

"He was," Killian agreed, lifting to hand me a cup of the liquid. He then brought his cup to join mine in the air. "To good men we couldn't save."

"_Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la._" Both Boba and the clone perked at my Mandalorian tribute to the dead. The clone nodded, muttering the same phrase under his breath. I took a drink of the liquid, coughing when my tongue met the hot sting of spiced rum. That was warmed, apparently.

Killian chuckled at me. "You didn't think we were drinking caf, did you?"

"No," I shook my head, clearing my throat. "And I'm glad that you didn't disappoint."

"Would you like to sit with us?" he asked, his tone more sober. Sad.

I was about to accept, but hesitated. Finally, I shook my head. "Thank you, Admiral. But I think I've been avoiding talking to my brother for far too long, don't you?"

To my suprise, the old man smiled. "I agree." He reached over, fetching another cup and filled it with the hot liquor before offering it to me.

"Thank you," I whispered, taking the offering graciously before turning with a deep, settling breath. Boba was sitting near a viewport, his gaze settled on the stars that zipped by while we were in hyperspeed. "Thirsty?" I asked gently as I approached.

The boy flinched just slightly, but finally turned, his eyes downcast. "No."

I sighed, sitting next to him and forcing the cup into his hand. "I insist. Drink." I watched Boba's jaw shift, torn between thanking me and cussing me out for thinking he needed help. Finally, he took it and drew a long swig before coughing.

"This is alcohol!"

I chuckled, leaning backwards and taking another sip. "What? You think Dad never drank some good spiced rum after a job?"

I felt the sadness ripple off of him over my comment. His thumbs brushed over the rim of the cup, thinking. "Aurra never let me-"

"I know," I cut him off, remembering Aurra telling Boba that he couldn't have a drink at Hondo's bar. "No one can tell you what you can and cannot do, Boba," I started slowly. "We're adults now, Boba. Whether or not we like it or were ready. It's just how it is."

My brother was quiet, understanding what I said. Both of us were thrust into being on our own far too early. Forced to handle ourselves. To handle the pains of life without someone to help us. I was lucky and was gifted Jango for a long enough period that I began to find myself...discover what I could be.

Boba didn't really get all of that, but he had a father through his childhood. Someone who loved him. I didn't always have that.

Boba took a long drink of the rum, not letting himself cough. I watched him closely, seeing his brown eyes still avoiding mine.

Finally, I spoke. "I'm sorry, Boba." The words came out as a whisper-broken and sad.

My brother swallowed his rum, shaking his head. "I sent you away."

"And I never should have let you do that."

"Didn't you just say that no one can tell us what we can and can't do?"

My eyebrows lifted at his small joke, a smile drawing up the corners of my lips. "Perhaps," I admitted. "But I don't count. I'm your sister. I should have taken care of you."

The boy stared into his drink, thinking. He was so much like his father, thinking a mile a minute. Wise. Clever. But hotheaded. Passionate.

"A sister isn't a mother, Kida," he said slowly. Finally, he looked up at me, his eyes glossing. "I'm sorry I pushed you away. That I never came back for you. That I turned to Aurra instead. I was just…I was so…"

"Angry?" I offered, receiving a nod in return. "We can only hold anger for so long, Boba. After a while, it festers inside us. It turns us into things we never want to be."

"You sound like a jedi," he growled, his defensiveness coming back.

Still, I only lifted my eyebrow, chuckling. "I sound like a sane person," I insisted. "Think about it. Look at what happened here." I gestured to the room, aware that both the admiral and officer were listening. "Nothing good came of this plot for revenge."

"I didn't want anyone to die," he admitted.

"Except Windu."

He nodded, lifting his shoulders in a shrug. "Except Windu."

I dared to touch my fingers to his forearm, leaning to look at his face closer. "I'm sorry you felt so alone, Boba. I'm sorry Aurra made you feel that way. That I made you feel that way."

"You didn't," he said, surprising me. "I always knew you were here. I was just angry. I blamed you, even though it wasn't your fault. And then what you said at Hondo's hideout...I realized I was wrong. I always was."

"What you've done here, Boba," I started slowly. "It was wrong."

"You're saying Dad wouldn't have hunted a jedi," he lamented.

I surprised him with a chuckle. "No, Dad would have killed the jedi on the first try." Boba laughed sadly, meeting my gaze. "I'm saying that the way you did this was wrong. Revenge isn't a good motivation for most things."

"I've heard of things you've done in revenge, though."

I smirked. "Well, two things. One. I was teaching a lesson in return for a wrong done against me, not getting revenge. Two. I'm an experienced bounty hunter. Unlike yourself."

He harumphed at me, crossing his arms. But it only made me laugh more.

"Boba," I insisted, nudging him. "You're still young. I was still a slave at your age. That's nowhere close to the hunter I've become now." I turned him to face me, my hand on his shoulder. "It will come in time. But you must be patient. And," I learned, shrugging. "Learn from someone who isn't Aurra Sing."

He chuckled, but sobered quickly. I tilted my head to meet his eye.

"Boba? Are you-"

He almost frightened me by lunging forward, his arms wrapping around me. My drink sloshed onto the jedi shuttle's floor, but I didn't really care. I immediately returned the embrace, tears springing to my eyes. I felt them flow freely-something I wasn't really used to-as I tucked my face into his hair. His face was pushed into my collar bone, his muscles trembling with grief he had never properly dealt with.

I breathed him in. He smelled a lot like Jango. Metal, sweat, and a hint of the spiced soap Jango always had stocked in his lavatory. I smiled, feeling the moisture on my cheeks slip into my smile lines.

"Am I going to go to prison?" His voice was small. It matched a child better than the voice I'd heard him use in anger during this trip.

"I don't know," I admitted. "But if so, I'll do what I can to keep you out of trouble. And to get you out quickly."

"We could run away. Right now."

I pulled back, still holding the boy, but far enough that I could look at his scared face. "I can't do that, Boba. You know that." I felt his anger, but he was tired of fighting with me. He had so little left. I touched his chin gently, forcing him to look at me again. "I think we can both agree that we've grown apart these past few years. But you are my _aliit_, no matter what. I'll always be here for you. But we are very different people than what we once were."

He nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry I let you be treated so badly."

I smiled gently. "I've had worse. Stop apologizing now. You've been forgiven, by me, at least."

"I can never forgive Windu," he said lowly, with anger.

"Maybe not," I allowed. "We all have things we hold on to. Things that will always haunt us." I sighed. "I'm not asking you to forgive him, Boba. I'm asking you not to try and kill him, because that's a good way to get yourself hurt."

"Point and case," he mumbled, gesturing to himself.

I hummed in agreement, smiling gently. As we sat, my rum forgotten on the floor, I felt Boba lean into me slowly. There was still anger inside him, but I understood that. What was good was that I no longer felt his lust for blood. For death. He was just sad. And tired.

I leaned back into my brother, letting him know that it was okay. That I was there for him. I knew he'd go to prison. I made a mental note to talk to Padme in an attempt to lessen his sentence, at least.

"Thank you, _vod_," he whispered gently against my shoulder, his eyes closing. I smiled, not responding, my gaze set on the ceiling as my tears threatened to pour again.

"When you get out," I said gently. "We should meet up. I'd love to give you some pointers on hunting...if you want to hear them."

I felt him smile against my shoulder. "That sounds nice."

I let it fall silent between us, knowing the exhaustion the young boy felt in his bones. It didn't take long for him to fall into a deep sleep, allowing me to gently move him off me and lay him on his side. I found a blanket in a storage compartment, laying it over his small frame easily.

Across the room, the navigation officer slept as well. Killian, however, was awake, smiling at me gently. There was a deep sadness in his face, but also a knowing respect. I gave him a small nod before cleaning up my cup and exiting out the back door.

I made my way down to the brig, Bossk sitting behind the ray shield grumpily. "How nice of you to visit," he hissed.

"We respected each other once, right?" I asked, throwing him off guard.

"You're good at what you do," he allowed. "Despite your choices lately."

I hummed with some humor. "You had even more respect for my father." He only nodded once. "Then do you care for Boba?"

"You want me to protect him." Bossk wasn't asking.

"You're both going to prison." I cut right to the chase. "He's just a boy. And I can't be in there to watch over him. Keep him safe for me. He doesn't always want me around, and that's normal...between siblings, and all. But he likes you. Respects you."

He rolled his tongue, letting out the slow sounds of Dosh, most of which was hard for me to understand.

"Please, Bossk," I insisted. "I'll even pay you."

Finally, he shook his head, almost waving it dismissively. "I don't need your credits," he growled, quieting for a moment to meet my gaze. "I'll watch over the boy. For him, for you, and especially for Jango. I swear it."

I let out a breath slowly, nodding. "We'll be landing soon. Thank you, Bossk." I turned to leave, feeling the shuttle exit hyperspace, but I paused at the door. "But know this," I said, looking back at the bounty hunter. "You made a vow here." I gestured to the cell. "If you break that vow, know that I'll guarantee you'll regret the day you decided to even speak to me. Are we clear?"

The Trandoshan took a moment in silence, watching my firm gaze and clenched fists. "Crystal."

I said nothing else as I left the room, making my way back the the passenger area as I felt the shuttle shift beneath my feet. We were in Coruscant's atmosphere. As I entered the passenger area, I saw Plo Koon enter opposite me, waking the navigation's officer. Boba was rising on his own, looking to me groggily.

"You must put these on," General Koon said slowly, holding out a pair of binders. I looked away, unable to watch helplessly as my brother was handcuffed.

The ship landed, the bright sun slipping in as the gangway descended. I looked out it, seeing we had landed at the prison. I breathed slowly, stepping back as Plo Koon guided my brother down the ramp. I followed, seeing a band of Fox's boys as well as Anakin and Windu waiting for us.

The clones, their armor decorated in the deep red of the Coruscanti Guard, surrounded our group on all sides, marching alongside us. We came to a stop, Boba staring at the ground beside me as Windu approached.

The jedi knelt, looking my brother in the eyes. "I see now, I've done terrible things," Boba allowed. "But you started it when you murdered my father!" I pressed my lips into a line. He and I had made progress between us on the shuttle. Perhaps that didn't translate to here. "I'll never forgive you."

I almost hummed aloud at that. Maybe that was my fault. I _had_ told him he didn't have to forgive the jedi. Just not try to murder him.

"Well," Windu said, standing. "You're going to have to." I found myself frowning at him. That was a lot to ask of an eleven year-old boy. It sounded like the terrible things the jedi insisted were normal, to me. "Take him away."

Koon touched Boba's shoulder, pushing him forwards towards the prison. I felt my brother's panic.

"Boba!" I called after him, unable to run to his side under the jedi's gaze. "_Aliit," _I repeated from on the shuttle. "Remember that."

He stopped, rushing past the guards and Bossk to run into my chest, his head pushed up under my chin. I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my nose into his hair. I took a long, deep breath, knowing it would be a while until I saw him again. And knowing that it may be the last time I smell Jango's spiced soap.

"Come on," one of Fox's men started, but was stopped by Plo Koon's hand. The Kel Dor watched patiently while I pulled away from Boba, looking him in the face.

"_Kot, vod. Kot_," I said softly. He nodded at me, his face scared. Finally, he breathed deeply, matching my own calming breath, before his face settled into one of bravery. I gave him a smile before letting him walk on his own accord back to his place towards the prison. Bossk looked over his shoulder at me, giving me a small nod.

My fears settled slightly knowing that a bounty hunter as strong and well-known as Bossk was watching over my family.

I watched silently, Ahsoka stopping next to me, as we watched my brother enter the prison, surrounded by guards. I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch the doors close behind him.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Osi'kovid-_ shit head

_Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la- _not gone, merely marching away (tribute to dead comrade)

_Aliit- _family

_Vod- _sister/brother

_Kot, vod. Kot_\- Strength, brother. Strength.


	30. Return to Kamino

Chapter Thirty: Return to Kamino

_The sun was orange, filtering through the dust that cascaded over the wasteland. I looked down, seeing myself in my armor, but the 501st blue was peeled away, replaced with unfamiliar designs of red and black. Around me were crumbling pillars of stone, a massive pyramid of smooth rock rising before me. It reminded me of the jedi temple on Coruscant, but it felt...darker. Somehow sinister._

_I didn't know what it was, but something beckoned me towards it. _

_In a flash, I was inside, not remembering walking in. The room was dark, a single light flowing in onto what looked like a coffin of some sorts, made of pure black stone. Towering over it was a sculpture of a massive, imposing figure, his arms crossed over his chest. Other, smaller statues lined the room, some half-broken and decrepit._

_I took a single step into the room, the hair raising on the back of my neck. I stopped, my eyes darting in the darkness, hearing nothing...but knowing something was there, slithering in the darkness._

_I reached for my blasters but found a round cylinder instead. In shock, I lifted it to my face, seeing a lightsaber hilt._

"_What?" I breathed._

_A deep chuckled echoed through the room, making me jump. "Come find me," the voice whispered, seeming to seep from the very crevices in the walls._

"_Who's there?" I called, brandishing the hilt before me, but somehow unable to will my thumb to engage the blade._

"_You know so little, but have such...potential," the voice hissed, grating on my ears. _

"_Show yourself!"_

"_In time, my dear child. In time. First, you must come find me."_

_I looked around the room, fighting my fear. "Why?"_

"_Don't you wish to know of your past? Of who you are? What you could be?" I turned, seeing the shadows dance under the slow, melodic words._

_I breathed slowly, my interest peaked, something tickling at my mind. "Where?" I breathed._

_My vision began to fade, the sound of a lightsaber igniting filling my ears. It was warm in my hands, but I couldn't see it._

"_Moraband," I heard whispered, the word echoing as the dream faded._

* * *

I sat upright, my chest heaving from the vivid dream. Could I even classify it as a dream? It was rather obviously a vision. Something was calling to me through the force, the connection still palpable in the room, though it was fading quickly.

Moraband. A planet, maybe? I didn't know it, but I was sure a quick search in the Republic databases would solve my issue.

How lucky that I had unlimited access to that now.

A knock sounded at the door of my private quarters aboard the _Endurance._ "Enter," I called, swinging my feet from my cot and trying to appear like I hadn't just heard someone talking to me that wasn't there.

The door hissed open, revealing a clone. "Captain," he said, standing straight and saluting.

I sighed through my nose. While I had appreciated the title given to me by the Chancellor upon my release from the med bay on Coruscant, I wasn't overly fond of the new formalities between myself and the clones.

"At ease," I sighed, standing. "And Kida is fine."

He cleared his throat uneasily, but nodded. "Kida," he started. I could feel the turmoil within him. He'd called me Kida, along with all his brothers, only a few weeks prior. But now… "Your presence has been requested on the bridge. With urgency, sir."

I hummed. "Thank you."

He left me as I quickly donned my casual gear, electing to keep the armor off for now. Simple pants and a wrapped three-quarter shirt were more than enough. I still had my communicator on my wrist and a pistol on my hip. What else did a bounty hunter suddenly enlisted in an army need?

I made my way to the bridge, banishing the thoughts of my dream, the circular doors hissing open to reveal Kenobi, Skywalker, Rex, and Cody. Obi-wan had never mentioned how I had spoken to Windu through the force, and it led me to wonder if the dark jedi had revealed anything. Had he kept my secret? Perhaps...after all that...he was beginning to trust me.

"You requested me?" I asked the room, crossing my arms as I approached the holoprojector they were huddled around. I did my best to keep my gaze from drifting to Rex. I hadn't seen him in a while, apart from the single sneaky visit he'd been able to make when I was in the medical bay.

* * *

_I opened my eyes to the gentle brush of callused knuckles across my cheekbone. A smile cracked my lips when I saw two golden eyes staring into mine._

"_Cyare," he breathed lowly. Again, that word I didn't know. The way he said it, like it was forbidden, yet sweet on his tongue. It made me speculate._

"_Rex," I greeted back, my voice cracking from not using it. "How long was I sleeping?"_

"_They put you in a bacta tank when they brought you in," he explained slowly. "You'd lost a lot of blood."_

_I hummed. "Yeah, I felt like crap." I smiled at him, trying to lighten the mood, but my attempt failed. Concern flooded his usually stoic face. He'd been afraid. I dared to touch his mind, just briefly, and I was hit with a flood of images and emotion._

_He'd seen me, floating in a bacta tank with an oxygen mask strapped to my bruised face. My stitched side and shoulder looked horrible through the bubbling liquid, my skin a ghastly pale shade. He thought I was going to die._

"_I'm fine, Rex," I assured, pulling myself from his mind quickly. "I've had worse."_

"_I should've been there."_

_My eyebrow rose. "You weren't even on the ship," I argued, giving him a look. Despite his sudden protectiveness only further proving his affections for me, I wasn't about to let him guilt himself over something he had no control over. "In the end, I'm glad it happened anyways."_

"_You're glad you almost died?"_

_I chuckled, wincing at my sore body. "Maybe not the almost dying part, but without it...I wouldn't have been able to help Boba."_

"_I heard," he allowed, likely referencing how the young boy had rushed back to hug me before going into the prison. "I'm sorry," he offered. Despite him likely not feeling all that sorry, since the kid had led to a lot of death, I appreciated his attempt._

_I only nodded as a response, looking around at the dark room, lit only by my monitors and the emergency floor lights. "Are you even allowed to be here?"_

"_No."_

"_Breaking rules, now, are we, Rex?" I teased, finally earning a small chuckle from him._

"_It wouldn't be the first time you've made me break the rules."_

"_I hardly made you come visit me."_

"_Oh? Why'd you get stabbed and beaten within an inch of your life then?"_

_I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "You're right. You caught me. All of that was a ploy to get just a few moments alone with the good Captain."_

"_Bounty hunters," he mock scoffed, his hand slowly drifting to touch my wrist. "Always so deceptively clever."_

"_Deceptively? I don't try to hide it, soldier."_

_Rex laughed now, his thumb brushing over the back of my wrist, his fingers curling ever so slightly to hold my arm. My heart beat in my chest, threatening to blow my cool facade. I pulled my hand, a spike of fear resonating from him, the man thinking I was pulling away. To quickly quell that fear, I grabbed his hand, wrapping my fingers around his own, before settling them back onto the bed beside me._

_He cleared his throat slowly, his face heating just enough for me to see it in the dim lighting. "Someone might see." He pulled his hand from mine, settling it in his lap, where he sat by my side._

_I forced myself to sit up, making the worried clone stand and try to force me back down to avoid injury. I shoved him off, making Rex stand, disgruntled, at my bedside. "Someone could see you visiting me against protocol. You didn't seem to care about that."_

"_Clones visit comrades all the time. It's a regular break of regulation that we tend to ignore."_

"_Comrade," I grumbled, huffing out a breath. I turned my face away, my hands twisting into the sheets. _

_Rex sighed beside me, stooping to pick up his helmet from the counter. "You should get some rest. Both General Kenobi and Skywalker are shipping out on the _Endurance _soon. You'll be going with us."_

"_Wonderful," I mumbled, still frustrated with him._

_He sighed again before wrapping his hand around mine, lifting it to his lips. He pressed a chaste kiss to my knuckles, his eyes downcast. "I'm glad you're alright," he whispered against my hand._

_He set my hand back down, touching my cheek again briefly before slipping from the room silently. I was left dumbfounded. I hadn't seen him in some time, nor had the chance to really talk since we'd met Cut. _

_Maybe almost losing someone was enough to spur some expressions of affection. Sure, a kiss on the hand wasn't a confession of how he felt...but for Rex? It was quite the step anyways._

* * *

Rex didn't meet my gaze-likely intentionally, given our last interaction.

"We've intercepted a transmission from Grievous," Skywalker said lowly, gesturing for a clone to bring up the hologram.

I turned my focus from the clone I had developed such an attachment to and forced myself to watch the flickering images.

"We're decrypting the audio, sir," a clone officer explained, tapping away at the holoprojector.

"The clone planet of Kamino will be a dangerous target," a female voice said darkly, her figure hooded. I glanced at the room, all of them seeming to recognize her.

The image flickered to show Grievous' towering form. "Just make sure you hold up your half of the mission. We must stop the production of new clones if we are to win this war."

The images fizzled out, my gaze lifting to see harsh looks of anger and determination on Rex and Cody's faces. "Kamino," Anakin said beside me.

"They're going to attack our home planet," Rex breathed slowly.

Kenobi stroked his beard thoughtfully. "The Separatists are taking quite the chance even considering this."

"With all due respect, General," Rex spoke again, standing straighter than before. "If someone comes to our home, they better be carrying a big blaster."

"I concur with Captain Rex, sir," Cody butt in. "This is personal for us clones."

"We'll make sure Kamino is secure," Anakin reassured. "Tell your troopers in the 501st...they're going home."

"Yes, sir," both clones said dutifully. Rex's eyes darted to mine briefly before he left the room, the frigate beginning to shift into hyperspace.

"I suppose you're going home as well, Kida," Obi-wan mused, his gaze shifting from the hologram.

I shrugged, gesturing to the communications officer to ask him for control of the table. He obliged. I wasn't sure if it was because of my new rank or for the fact that he actually respected me. I shook myself mentally. Since when did I care which it was?

"I don't really consider Kamino my home," I responded finally, tapping away at the controls.

Obi-wan's eyebrows lifted, Anakin even seeming surprised. "No?"

I glanced up at the jedi, still aware of the intercepted message rewinding under my guiding hand. I lifted my shoulders again in another shrug. "I don't really consider anything home. I've never stayed in one place for long enough...that I liked, at least." I chuckled darkly, referencing my time as a slave easily.

Anakin hummed, crossing his arms. "Is that really a way to live?"

I smirked at him, rolling my eyes. "It's worked so far. But," I sighed. "I'll admit that returning to Kamino will be...reminiscent. Especially considering the latest events." I wondered if Boba ever wanted to go back to the cloning facility. Probably not.

"Perhaps this may be a challenge for you," Obi-wan reasoned. "Though I trust you'll still be of use in this battle."

I arched my eyebrow at his concern. "I'm a bounty hunter, remember? What kind of question is that?"

"Not exactly," Kenobi said steadily, touching his knuckle to his chin. "You're a captain in the Grand Army of the Republic now."

"I have that rank," I joked. "But I'm not actually in charge of anything, am I?" The hologram paused under my hand, showing the cloaked woman, her back to me. I turned the hologram so I could peer under her hood. I couldn't see much, but she was humanoid. And it looked like she had tattoos I'd seen on the females from Dathomir. Witches.

"I think that decision was made because the Chancellor knew you could lead, but also function well as a loner," Anakin reasoned.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't really care what the reasoning is, nor what my rank is. What I want to know," I said, tapping the table's controls to enlarge the holographic figure. "Is who this is."

"Ventress," Anakin growled, effectively distracted from the question of my rank.

"Asajj Ventress is Count Dooku's personal assassin," Obi-wan expanded. "Anakin and I have met her a few times now."

"And you haven't captured her?" I asked, earning looks from them both. I raised my hands in mock defense. "Hey, I don't mean to offend. But she's just an assassin. You guys have dealt with worse."

"She's been trained in the dark side of the force by Dooku," Obi-wan countered, rubbing his chin again. "She grows more powerful every time we face her."

I hummed, looking at the hologram. I wasn't surprised. The witches of Dathomir often dealt in the dark arts. It was no wonder this assassin was inclined towards the dark side. "Well, I suppose you'll be seeing her again soon," I mused, giving them a nod before leaving the bridge.

I made my way back to my room, taking my time to strap on my armor. After being completely geared up, I made my way to the hangar, wondering if I could find Rex again. He hadn't gone out of his way to see me since the med bay. I'd been nervous that he regretted what he'd done, so I dared to touch at the edge of his mind. He didn't regret it. He was just afraid.

Afraid of how I'd react. How things could change. How he was breaking the rules.

The hangar was bustling with excited clones, most of them painted in 501st blue. I looked around, trying to spy the Jaig eyes that painted Rex's helmet. Instead, the force rippled with two familiar signatures.

"Kida!" one of the clones called, immediately earning a smile from my face. I turned to see the two clones, their helmets held at their sides.

"Fives," I greeted. "Echo. You two seem rather chipper today."

"Why shouldn't we be?" Echo asked, watching with an almost childish glee as the hangar doors began to open. "We're going home."

I hummed, turning to watch the doors open. Immediately, the smell of Kamino hit my nose. I always loved how it smelled outside the sterile cloning facility. Salty and damp, but fresh. Clean.

"Come on then," Fives said, hopping forward with a wave of his hand. "Let's go home!" I smirked, watching them head towards the door. It was a wonder they were excited to be back. It's not like their childhoods were anything spectacular. Then again, knowing them, they likely wanted to walk through the halls as esteemed members of the 501st.

Everyone knew what it took to work under Anakin's command. How risky it was. How skilled they were.

"Aren't you coming, Kida?" Echo cleared his throat. "Captain?"

"Yeah," Fives added in, seeing me frown slightly at the title. "Coming with us, Captain?"

"Why would I? To see you two flaunt yourselves for the admiration of cadets?"

"What else?" Fives asked, laughing.

"Come with us," Echo pushed, sighing. "So he'll at least shut up about it." He nudged his brother playfully. "The captain doesn't want to spend time with you, _vod._"

"Would you stop calling me that?" I asked, chuckling slightly. I had dug my own grave. Both clones perked up-particularly Fives-a smirk coming to their faces.

"That's right, Fives," Echo said again. "Captain Fett doesn't like you." I frowned, raising my eyebrow at him.

Fives jumped right in on their little game. "I know, but Captain Fett dislikes you more. You're the reason the good Captain Fett won't come see Kamino from our point of view."

"Captain Fett doesn't want to see the cloning facility, or where we trained, anyways. The captain has probably seen it all before, anyways."

"Alright," I sighed, trying to hold back my laughter.

"Captain Fett," Fives continued, pushing his brother gently. "Thinks you smell like Bantha shit."

"Oh yeah?" Echo shot back. "Well Captain Fett thinks _you-_"

"Enough!" I pushed them both, making them dissolve into laughter as I tried to keep a straight face. "Captain Fett is going to shoot you both in the kneecaps unless you stop calling her that."

"Well, Captain," Fives started, a devious glimmer in his eye. "If you would just come see our home with us-"

I held up my hand, stopping him with a teasing glare. "If I go with you, will you both shut up and call me Kida again?"

"Yes, sir," they both responded, giving me a mock salute.

I rolled my eyes, walking past them towards the hangar doors. "Fine." I could feel their childish glee as they ran to walk on either side of me, escorting me down the gangway and onto the landing dock.

"You know," Fives joked. "You could have just ordered us to stop."

I hummed playfully, giving him a teasing glance. "You're right. I'll have to keep that power card in mind."

"Kida," I heard Obi-wan's voice calling from the edge of the gangway. He gestured for me to join him.

I sighed lowly. "I'll meet up with you guys, I promise."

Fives waved his finger at me. "I'll hold you to that, Captain." The two walked away before I could cuss them out, so I turned and quickly fell into step behind Cody and Rex, who were walking behind Anakin and Obi-wan.

We stopped, giving me a chance to peer through the gaps between their shoulders to see a Togruta in jedi robes. Beside her, was the towering figure of Lama Su. I shuddered, chewing the inside of my cheeks as the jedi greeted each other.

"Masters Kenobi and Skywalker," the Togruta said. "Welcome to Kamino." Behind us, the rest of the clones were marching down the giant gangway. I wondered why Fives and Echo hadn't been apart of that. Then again, knowing Fives, he probably worked out some deal to let them go off on their own.

"Greetings Generals," Lama Su said, his voice the same grating vibrato I remembered from when he would scold Boba and I in the halls. In his defense, we were often snooping around or playing somewhere we shouldn't have been. In our defense, we were kids.

"I wish our arrival wasn't under such circumstances," Obi-wan admitted, looking up at the Kaminoan. "We believe Grievous is planning a Separatist attack on Kamino."

"But the Republic blockade is far too strong," Lama Su responded steadily, his trademark being that he never showed any human-like emotions. "They would not dare."

The Torgurata looked thoughtful for a moment. "Nevertheless," she responded, her voice accented. "We must remain vigilant and prepared." Her eyes flickered up, seeing me peering between the clones. "And who is this?"

Obi-wan turned, gesturing me forward. The clones parted diligently, making me sigh slowly through my nose. I stepped up into Obi-wan's reach, letting the jedi guide me forward his hand. "This is Kida. She's a captain in the GAR."

Lama Su leaned down, staring intensely at me, his gaze drifting over the kyr'bes on my shoulder guard. "I know you. You're the slave girl. The source material for your clones brought her here to Kamino," he added, now looking at the jedi like I wasn't even there.

My pride flared, my cheeks heating with anger. "His name was Jango," I said lowly.

"Ah," the female added in with her smooth voice, obviously trying to ease the tension. "I've heard much about you, Kida," she said, offering her delicate hand to me. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"She's a bounty hunter," Lama Su voiced quietly, disdain in his voice. I always knew he wasn't fond of Jango. Jango was nothing more than a source of immense profit for the Kaminoans.

"Perhaps once," the Togruta responded dismissively. "I am Jedi Master Shaak Ti. Welcome back to Kamino. I understand you grew up here."

"Not for long," I allowed, giving her a grateful nod for being so kind.

"We should prepare," she said, now looking to her fellow jedi.

"I agree. Dismissed," Anakin said to his men, stepping forward to stand with Shaak Ti and Obi-wan. I followed Cody and Rex, glad to be away from the Kaminoan and the intense gaze of the Togruta.

"CT-7567 and CC-2224," I heard from behind us, making us all turn. Rex and Cody snapped to attention and it finally clicked that Lama Su had used their batch numbers to speak to them. I bristled as the Kaminoan continued. "Make sure the girl stays out of trouble. She has an inclination for it."

I growled as the clones both gave dutiful "yes sirs" to the prime minister. They moved to continue walking away, but my buttons had been pushed. I saw a warning glare from Obi-wan, but stepped back towards them with my arms crossed.

"It's Captain, actually," I said, my tone biting. "Not girl. And those two," I titled my head, gesturing to the clones behind me. "Have names. Maybe you should bother to learn them." Anakin fought a small smile, his eyebrow raised, but I earned nothing other than soft looks of concern and disappointment from Obi-wan and Shaak Ti.

I turned on my heel and stormed past Rex and Cody, leaving them floundering to keep up. As we entered the sterile white halls of the cloning facility, I only felt my frustrations rise. I hated this place. It was a horrible place for a child. It led my father towards his death. It generated mass numbers of men they sold like livestock, seeing them nothing more than a product.

Not to mention the Kaminoans and their practical lack of empathy left me wanting to punch each and every one of them.

"Kida," I heard Cody sigh. "We know we don't need to watch you. You didn't have to disre-"

"Do _not_ say disrespect," I growled, earning a low chuckle from Rex.

"Leave her, Cody," the captain advised, clearly amused with my outburst. "She's not used to us being referred to by numbers. That's all."

"I'm plenty used to it," I mumbled to myself, remembering the times I'd heard the Kaminoans speaking to the young cadets. "I just think it's horrible."

Tactically, I understood why it was an efficient method, considering how many clones there really were. Morally, it still felt wrong.

"Care to get some grub?" Cody asked, allowing my little mishap to slide. "Rex and I were going to hit the mess hall."

I swallowed, still steaming about being back here, unsure how to handle the mix of emotions it was causing me. I had wonderful memories here, despite the few bad ones. But they were bittersweet memories now. Reminders of what I'd lost and would likely never have again.

"Thanks," I responded. "But I promised Echo and Fives that they could show me around."

"Show you around?" Rex asked, his eyebrow raised. "You know the facility. You lived here."

I shrugged, giving him a half smile. "I'm sure it's changed since I was last here." Rex gave me a small look of concern, but allowed me to walk away without a fight. I did my best to give him a real smile as I looked over my shoulder, but I couldn't say I sold it.

I departed from the brothers, making me way through the halls. I earned looks, all of the clones that hadn't graduated yet having not seen a female other than the Kaminoans and Shaak Ti. I ignored their curious stares, considering they weren't even able to know who I am, since they had no connection with their brothers who were deployed. News travelled fast with the clones, but anything about me wouldn't have made it this far.

I rounded a corner, glad to see the backs of Echo and Fives. Truthfully, while I was rather hungry, I knew I couldn't sit and discuss defense tactics with Rex and Cody. I was in a suddenly foul mood, and knew Fives and Echo could cheer me up again. I needed lightheartedness. Not Cody's intense seriousness and the never-ending question of Rex's affection.

"Fives, Echo!" I called, jogging up to meet them.

"Glad you could join us," Fives jokes, throwing his arm around me and dragging me through the corridors. I chuckled, listening to the boys reminisce, but stopped suddenly as we turned into a new hall.

"Woah," I muttered, looking out the glass walls. "I'd forgotten how massive this was." The clones joined me on either side, looking out at the gigantic pillars that housed thousands of tubes, each incubating a new clone.

"And you thought you wouldn't see anything new," Echo teased, making me roll my eyes as I rejoined them in walking down the hall.

"It's not new. Just...old memories."

"Tell me about it," Fives mused, adjusting the helmet under his arm.

"Look around, Fives," Echo sighed, switching back to nostalgia. "Feels like just yesterday we were here."

A group of cadets went by me, their eyes all lighting up with recognition.

"Heading to target practice," Fives chuckled. "Remember that?"

"Do I ever?" Echo laughed in response.

Meanwhile, the cadets burst into tiny fits of discussion, earning a sharp command from the young clone leading them, glad in his red fatigues, the Kaminoan cloning symbol on his shoulder.

"That's her!"

"She's alive!"

"I told you she would."

I gave them a small smile, averting my gaze. Fives gave me a look. "What?" I asked, both of the men chuckling now. "They were the cadets on the ship when Aurra took me, okay?" I refused to say Boba, especially here. They'd know the name.

It occured to me that, since the cadets were here on Kamino and had known me, that perhaps the clones still in the facility did know me.

Great.

A clatter sounded before us, all of our heads turning to see a clone in maintenance fatigues, a pile of guns sprawled on the floor. Recognition rippled in the force at me, but I couldn't see the clone's face.

"Hey," Echo said, clearly recognizing the clone before I did. "99!"

I stopped in my tracks, letting the men walk towards the clone. It had been so long...he had aged so much since I'd last seen the man. He was considered a failure in the cloning process-his DNA having been messed with in the wrong way, leaving him deformed. Thus, the Kaminoans put him on sanitation, since he couldn't be part of the GAR.

99 looked up immediately, smiling. "Echo! Fives!"

Fives nearly misstepped, seeming shocked. "You actually remember us."

"I-I remember all my brothers," 99 declared, looking between the two men. "Is Hevy here? Where's he?"

I was hit with a flash of images, silently cursing this new force ability. Damn it to the furthest parts of the unknown regions of space.

_I saw a band of young cadets, each sporting the same cropped hair and red fatigues. I could tell who they were, though. Fives. Echo. Even the one they called Hevy. They were at odds. 99 helped them...like he helped everyone else._

Fives glanced at his brother briefly before responding. "There was an...incident...on the Rishi Moon Outpost."

_A droid attack flare arcing into the sky. _

"_Looks like we got ourselves a couple of shinies," said Rex, pushing his bloodied hand onto Echo's chestplate._

"_You didn't say please," I heard a gruffer clone say. Hevy, I knew him to be, bearing a Z-6 Rotary Blaster._

"He saved our lives," Echo jumped in, his voice sad. "But he gave up his own."

_A room, with what looked like a makeshift bomb in the middle. Droids stood around a clone, barely holding onto life with his blaster wounds._

"_Do we take prisoners?" one of the droids asked the group._

_The clone-Hevy-responded for them. "I don't."_

_The room exploded, making me flinch._

The vision faded rapidly as I shook my head, forcing it away. I didn't want anymore, but I could feel more coming. 99 was rippling with emotion-I'd be sucked into his memories whether I wanted to be or not.

"Oh," 99 said, visibly deflating as he fished something from his pocket. "I see." He opened his palm, revealing a dazzling medal. It was the one cadets received when they graduated-before they went off to war.

_I watched a cadet take his medal from his shirt, pressing it into 99's hand. "You deserve it," he said. "You're one of us."_

"Hevy...gave you his medal," Fives commented, shocked.

"So, why have you returned to Kamino?" 99 asked, pushing away his sorrow. I was glad for it, because my head was started to spin from all the images.

"The generals received word of an impending attack here," Fives explained glancing at me.

99 glanced at the medal in his hand before doing his best to straighten his hunched back. "Well, how can I help?"

I couldn't help but smile, stepping forward as the two brothers glanced at each other, trying to think of an answer. "You know this facility better than anyone," I spoke finally, my hands behind my back. I didn't know if he'd recognize me. It was unlikely, but it was no lie that he could help. "We need to know the most defensible positions."

It seemed I wasn't going to be able to avoid tactical talk, after all.

"Of course," 99 started, stooping to pick up the rifles again. I knelt immediately, reaching to grab a few myself. In the action, I had turned my shoulder to him, letting him catch sight of the kyr'bes design there.

I lifted my brow at him as I stood, seeing him stare.

"You're-" he started, tilting his head to look at me better. "Why did you cut your hair, Kida?"

I laughed openly at his question, loving how pure the man was, inside and out. The clones beside me were shocked.

"You know her?" Echo asked, pointing to me with surprise.

"Well sure," 99 said bashfully, shrugging. "I remember always seeing her and little Boba running around the halls. I helped them out a of a few scrapes when they upset Lama Su," he chuckled.

"And we were no better for it," I said with a grin. "I cut my hair because it's more practical this way, 99. And it's nice to see you too."

He smiled, but shook his head, gesturing for us to follow him. "You can tie it back, like you used to," he tried before muttering, "You looked nice with it long. It was pretty."

I laughed beside him, giving him a raised eyebrow. "I'll keep it in mind, then."

"Wait, wait," Fives butt in again, waving for us to pay attention. "You seriously know her?"

"Kida Fett," 99 said with a shrug. "You became a bounty hunter like your father, right?" It was nice to hear Jango referred so casually as my father...especially from someone else.

"I did."

"Not anymore," Fives said, giving me a playful nudge. "Now she's part of the GAR."

"Are you?" 99 asked, his face hopeful.

"Yes," I sighed comically. "Somehow they trapped me into it."

"I'm glad," 99 confessed, nodding happily. "I always knew you'd find your way."

I didn't know what that meant, exactly, but I took it as a compliment anyways. I glanced between the other clones as 99 slowed ahead of us.

He gave me a smile, looking back at us. "I'll show you the best defensible spots, but you should all eat. Especially if you're going to be in a battle soon."

"Sounds good to me," Fives chuckled, pushing Echo and I after 99 with excitement.

99 led us to a rather empty mess hall, letting us all gather something to eat. I blanched at the meal, stirring at it with my fork uselessly.

"What's wrong?" Fives asked, shovelling more into his mouth. "It's way better than rations."

I hummed, looking around at the brothers. "I really need to make you boys some real food. You guys have no idea what you're missing."

Echo waved his hand, taking a long drink of caf. "Ignorance is bliss. I won't let you ruin my appreciation of the simple."

"It's not even qualified as simple. Try disgusting." 99 chuckled at me, still marking places on the layout of Tipoca city diligently. "Aren't you hungry, 99?" I asked, making him pause.

"No, no," he dismissed, still working. "I got to eat at a regular lunch time. Not like you guys."

I gave him a small smile, taking a few bites more because I knew it would make him happy than actually wanting or needing it. After I ate about half, I turned to nursing the hot cup of caf. That was one nice thing…it didn't matter where in the GAR you were, every clone could make a good cup of caf.

It was the little things.

"So," Echo mused, chewing his food slowly while he looked over 99's diagram. "The hangars are pretty exposed positions."

"But not impossible to defend," Fives countered, waving his fork in the air.

I hummed into my cup of caf, thinking. "The question still remains," I voiced finally. "How are the Separatist forces even getting here?"

"They won't," Fives said confidently. "They'd have to break through the Republic blockade."

"Maybe," I thought, trying to think about what I would do. Of course, I'd have snuck past the lines and made my attack, considering I was one person. An army was a whole other situation…

Or was it.

"What if they're already here?" I asked suddenly, cutting off the discussion that had continued while I contemplated.

"How could that be possible?" 99 asked, watching me with curiosity.

"Dooku has sent his assassin, right?" I asked, to which none of them responded. I realised they hadn't been in the war room. "Right, you weren't there," I backpedaled. "Ventress is working together with Grievous on this assault," I explained, thinking. "In the transmission we intercepted, the general told her to make sure she held up her end of the plan."

"That certainly implies they're working on separate goals," Echo reasoned.

"Or separate playing fields entirely," I took it even further. "What if Grievous is meant to attack the blockade and cause chaos and Ventress has a single mission she'll carry out alone? I don't doubt she could slip through our security."

"Neither do I," 99 added in. "Kida did it when she was just 14."

"You-" Fives started, curious, but shook his head. "Nevermind. We need to be sure that everything is locked down. Ventress can't get into the facility for any reason."

"I agree," I sighed, glancing around. I wasn't sure how I knew it, but the force told me that my ideas were at least on the right path. I took another swig of my caf, nearly spilling on myself when my comms beeped suddenly.

I tapped the communicator, Obi-wan's voice pouring through. "Kida," he said. "I need you in the command center."

99 looked confused, the other two clones apprehensive. I stood, putting my caf down. "What's going on, Kenobi?" I asked, feeling 99's surprise at the general's name.

"A fleet of Separatist ships have just come out of hyperspace. They're engaging the blockade now. Anakin is going to help the assault up there, so I need you here."

"Grievous?" I asked.

"Most likely."

"I'm on my way, General," I said back immediately, disconnecting the comms. I gave a shrug to Echo and Fives. "Duty calls, boys."

"Was that, the jedi master, Kenobi?" 99 asked, intrigued.

"It was," Echo responded.

"Why do you need to go to the bridge?" While the question could have been taken offensively, I knew that 99 was only trying to understand, rather than insult me.

To my dismay, Fives answered for me. "Kida's a captain," he said, smirking at me. "She has to go lead."

"Watch it," I fake threatened, heading towards the door.

"A captain," I heard 99 breathe. "I knew she'd do great things," he said to his brothers as I walked through the door.

Fives and Echo chuckled, the former saying, "You have no idea, 99. You have no idea."

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Vod- _brother/sister


	31. 99

Chapter Thirty-One: 99

As I neared the war room, clones racing past me in every which way, I caught sight of two non-humans. And non-Kaminoans. That's certainly a rare sight in the cloning facility. I paused as they walked ahead of me, realizing they were a stocky Siniteen and a slender Arcona.

"Bric?" I called after them, unsure. "El-Les?"

They both turned, proving my suspicions of their identities, the Siniteen giving me a small scowl.

"Well look who it is," Bric said, mocking. "A Fett has returned to Kamino."

I returned the scowl. "And what brings scum like you here?" I glanced between them. "I'm referring to you, Bric."

"We were hired to continue the training of the clones, seeing as the war only continues to escalate," El-Les cut in, far more calm than his counterpart.

I crossed my arms, nodding my head to get us moving towards the war room again. "I see," I mused. I wasn't surprised, considering Jango was no longer around to oversee training. Besides, he usually only formulated their training. He only ever personally trained the more elite soldiers. "Well, let's hope you've trained them well enough for this."

"Surely you don't think the Separatists will make it through the blockade," El-Lis asked.

I frowned, shrugging as we neared the doors to the war room. "It's certainly possible. 99 was actually showing myself, Fives, and Echo the most defensible spots in the city."

"99?" Bric asked, chuckling. "The janitor clone?"

While he laughed, El-lis' face lifted in curiosity. "Five and Echo? Were they not a part of Domino squadron?" He was talking to Bric now. "The ones who almost failed."

My eyebrow arched. "I don't know anything about their training, but they're not part of Domino anymore. Most of their squad was wiped out on the Rishi Moon outpost. They're part of the 501st now."

"Well," Bric mused. "I'll be damned. I guess they made something of themselves eventually."

"You don't give them enough credit," I chided. "Everyone has a purpose." I stopped at the door to the war room, looking back at them. "Even a maintenance clone like 99."

El-Lis smiled. "You've certainly changed since we last met."

"Yeah," Bric chuckled. "You sound like a jedi."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not," I said, squinting at them. I stepped back, the door hissing open behind me.

"That room's for officers, you know," Bric explained in his usual gruff tone. "Especially in a state of emergency."

"We're heading to prepare the clones for any battle," El-Lis chimed in. "You're welcome to come with us. You'd be good for morale, I'm sure."

"Morale be damned," Bric said back. "She just can't go in there."

I watched them in silence, arms crossed. I thought about explaining, but I felt a small swell of pride-not to mention the opportunity to show off. "Watch me," was all I said, before turning and striding confidently into the room.

"Captain," Obi-wan greeted from the center hologram.

"General," I said back, letting my feelings reach out to sense Bric and El-Lis' reactions. Their surprise made a grin pop to my face as the door shut behind me.

"What's the face for?" Obi-wan asked, arms crossed as he barely took his gaze from the hologram of the planet.

"Nothing," I dismissed, wiping the smile away and standing beside him. "How's Anakin doing?" Both Shaak Ti and Lama Su gave me incredulous looks, making me stumble over my words just slightly. "Um...I mean...General Skywalker?" I tried. Nothing seemed to work. I wasn't sure if the look was for my informal reference to Anakin or just my being there.

From Lama Su...it was probably just my presence.

"He's engaging the fleet now," Obi-wan said gently as Rex joined us, beside Cody, in the circle around the hologram.

"Shore up our defenses," Cody ordered to a nearby communications officer.

Beside me, I felt Shaak Ti and Kenobi musing over the situation. "The fleet is not as large as I expected," General Ti explained, still thinking. "Begin the air strike."

We all watched the hologram as Anakin's forces engaged the Separatist fleet. "Warning," the PA system announced. "Falling debris." I watched the pieces of the ships fall towards Kamino's oceans, my gaze lifting to see Cody and Rex share a glance of suspicion too.

"Grievous seems to be sacrificing his transports in favor of protecting his command ship," Shaak Ti assumed.

Kenobi hummed in response. "Something's not right."

I shifted my focus to the displays along the walls, rather than the hologram, watching the beeping red beacons fall into the oceans just outside the city. "Those are getting a bit close, don't you think?"

"The city has defensive shields," Prime Minister Lama Su shot back, intent on disregarding me.

I frowned at him, looking to Obi-wan instead. "No, Kida is right," he said, rubbing his beard.

"I'm going to press the attack, Master," Skywalker's voice came through the comms from the battle above.

"No, Anakin, wait," Obi-wan said into his comms immediately. "It's too easy. Not even Grievous would attack so recklessly."

I heard an explosion through the comms link. "Master," Anakin grunted. "The battle is up here in space, not down there."

"The debris from the destroyed Separatist ships is the key," Obi-wan argued calmly.

"What are you thinking?" Shaak Ti chimed in, glancing to me briefly.

I smiled when Obi-wan responded. "I think I'd like to go for a swim." The jedi left the room immediately, leaving me alone with the rest of the command. I was grateful for Rex and Cody's presence, considering I didn't know Shaak Ti-her piercing gaze making me increasingly uncomfortable-and everyone knew Lama Su couldn't dislike me more. It was fine...it was mutual.

I waited in silence, choosing not to weigh in on the battle above us. Rex, however, had a different idea.

"What are you and the General thinking about all this?" he asked, stepping a bit closer.

I sighed lowly, watching more debris fall to the planet. "I said it to Fives and Echo already, but if I were doing a mission like this, I'd infiltrate silently while a distraction was occurring elsewhere. It's standard bounty hunter moves, actually. Especially for a high profile target."

"This is not a bounty hunter infiltration," Lama Su groaned, acting exasperated at my explanation. "This is a battle."

"I never said it wasn't," I argued. "But we know that Ventress has a role in this, yet we haven't seen her, right?"

"She doesn't usually fight in space battles," Cody explained. "She's usually part of boarding parties and such."

"Okay," I said, looking at the hologram. "So where's the boarding party?"

"On a ship," Lama Su said again, trying to dismiss me. This time, Shaak Ti defended me.

"I want to hear what Kida is getting at," she said looking to me. "Please, continue."

"It wouldn't be hard to slip one ship past a planet's defenses, especially if it could cloak, right?"

"One ship wouldn't be enough to take the city," Rex said, tilting his head in thought.

"Maybe not," I mused. "But like Kenobi said...the debris is the key. What if they're sending forces down with them? They're just droids. They could survive that fall."

"Kida's right," Cody admitted, touching the bottom of his helmet. He acted a lot like Kenobi sometimes. I supposed all the time they spent together, they started to rub off on each other.

"If nothing else," I allowed. "They might not even want to take the city. An assassin could sneak in and do what she needs to do if we're engaged elsewhere."

Concern spiked in Shaak Ti's thoughts, making her turn to her comms unit. "Master Kenobi," she said. "What have you found?"

"Nothing as of yet," he said back immediately from wherever he was under the water.

Anakin chimed in now. "Only you could be worried about the ships I already shot down." I smirked at Anakin's sass, but the smile melted off my face as Kenobi spoke again.

"Wait a minute," he said, the connection getting a bit fuzzy. "Aquadroids! It looks as though they're assembling an assault craft." The connection continued to fizzle with interference.

"Is that the water or something else?" I asked, looking to one of the communications officers.

"Anakin," Obi-wan said, muffled and cutting out. "Right...Hiding ships...assault!" Despite it being broken up, we got the picture.

"Can you strengthen the signal?" I asked again, earning a shake of the officer's head.

"The signal is blocked, sir."

I looked back at Shaak Ti, her face placid, but only just hiding the realization that we were in deep _osik_.

"Prepare for an attack," she commanded. As she said it, a deep rumble shook the war room, all of our heads turning upwards.

"What was that?" Rex asked lowly, his hand moving to his pistol.

"An assault vessel, sir," one of the communications officers reported, some worry clear in his voice. It was true...this was personal for them. Their home was in danger.

"Sound the alarm," Shaak Ti ordered, calmly moving to oversee the battle from the war room.

"Anakin," I heard Obi-wan's voice through our comms, a sigh of relief flooding my chest. "The city is under attack! I need you down here now!"

"On my way," a much calmer Anakin responded from the battle above us.

I looked around, seeing both Rex and Cody sending orders to their men. My eyes moved to the wall beside the communications officer, seeing which part of the city was under attack. I recalled it from 99's layout. It was a hangar...defendable, but not easily, considering the wide room for attack.

Not to mention the fact that the assault craft looked like a Trident Drill. Another appeared beside the first on the monitor, making my decision for me.

"General Ti," I said, loud enough for all the leaders in the room to look at me. "I know we are coordinating from here, but I'm not much help strategically." Shaak Ti raised her brow ridge at me, nodding for me to continue. I decided not to ask permission. "I'm going down to that hangar to help defend it."

Lama Su hummed lowly. "Despite any predispositions," he offered, making me scowl. "She is known to be a magnificent fighter. She was trained by Jango Fett, after all."

Despite it being a compliment, I didn't appreciate anything from Lama Su.

"I understand," Shaak Ti said, "But Kenobi and Skywalker will be able to handle the defense for now."

"With all due respect, General," I said lowly, my voice tense. "I wasn't asking." The room, Cody and Rex, recoiled slightly at my blatant denial of an order. I sighed. "This was my home once, too," I tried, some desperation surprising me in my voice. "Let me defend it."

Shaak Ti stood for a moment, reading me. Finally, she waved her hand, dismissing me briefly before turning back to the hologram. I barely contained my grin as I bolted from the room, rushing through the halls that echoed with the alarm, flashing in a deep red hue.

"Kida," Rex's voice came through the comms. My wrist blinked blue-a color I'd assigned it for him-to let me know it was a secure channel between the two of us. "One of the Trident Drills have penetrated the hangar on the West side of the city."

"Got it," I panted back, racing around the hurrying cadets that swarmed the halls. "I'm almost there."

"Kida," he said again, his tone soft. He was hesitating, his voice quieting to whispers. "_Cyare_." There was that word again. I made a mental note to finally figure that out. I sighed inwardly. There were a lot of things going on, what with the attack and all. But I'd be damned if I didn't have a lot on my mind. Rex's mystery word. Rex's affection. The kiss on the hand. Not to mention the weird dream I'd had. Moraband. The sinister voice.

I shook my head as I neared the hangar, the sound of gunfire echoing. "I'm here," I said into the comms. "The Separatists have entered the hangar!"

"Understood," he said formally, before his voice dropped again. "Be careful." It almost sounded pleading in the soft, quiet way he said it. I could practically see him turned away from the rest of the room, hunched over his wrist comm to keep others from hearing.

I sighed, holding my wrist to my mouth. "You too," I whispered back before disconnecting and leaping into the room, pistols drawn.

Rex had been right, one of the assault crafts having plowed through the closed hangar doors. Aqua Droids were marching from it, most being plowed down by blaster fire. I joined some clones behind a wall of crates, bringing my goggles down onto my face.

"Fighting again, are we?" Apex sounded in my earpiece, making me grin as his interface crackled to life in my goggles.

"Surprised?" I asked, actually itching to shoot something. It had been a while since I had a good fight, what with my abduction and healing period and all. It was the lulls between battles that actually made me miss bounty hunting.

The interface highlighted my targets, making me aware of trajectories and aim. While it wasn't necessarily needed for the battle, I appreciated it. I often used Apex during my hunting missions, so it felt weird to not use him now.

One of the squid-like appendages of the Trident Drill swung sideways, wiping out a squadron of clones as they were thrown into the wall. I winced slightly, knowing they were likely crushed by the impact. Still, I kept firing, taking down Aqua Droid after Aqua Droid. The force rippled slightly, practically pushing my body sideways as a wave of blaster fire shot over my left shoulder.

That was pretty cool…

I wasn't going to lie, I was starting to get rather appreciative of my increasing force abilities. It'd certainly gotten me out of some scraps in the past few months.

Many of the clones beside me wore unpainted armor. I wasn't sure if they had come to Kamino on my ship, part of the larger regiment...or if they were still cadets, brave enough to don the armor to protect their home.

The ceiling above us exploded as another Trident Drill punctured the metal of the city. I dove out of the way, along with many of the other soldiers, as the debris fell around us. The drill opened, revealing rows of droids that began to leap down.

My eyes lifted briefly at a familiar presence. I'd only seen him briefly on our last-our first-encounter. Still, he wasn't a sight you forgot quickly. His sharp, mechanical edges. His hulking figure that towered above the other droids. The dark and prideful look in his amber eyes.

"Obi-wan," I called into my wrist comm, dodging another flurry of bullets. "Grievous is here!"

"Kill them all!" I heard the dark general command from within his circle of guards.

I ducked behind the crates as a cannon hit the floor before us. When the dust cleared and I looked up again, Grievous was gone. I tapped my wrist comm again, signalling all of the generals now.

"Grievous entered through our hangar, but he's nowhere in sight now," I reported. "His forces have pushed through another wall and have entered the facility.

"Are you still holding off forces in the hangar?" Shaak Ti was speaking now.

"Yes, sir," I responded accordingly, letting off a few more shots to down more droids. "They just keep coming!"

"I sense Ventress has arrived as well," Obi-wan chimed in. I heard blaster fire in the background of his connection. "Continue to hold the hangar for as long as you can, Kida."

I signed off as I saw a familiar figure pass, handing out new rifles. As I turned to look, another cannon hit the crates I hid behind, sending me flying backwards from the explosion. I groaned, sitting up to see that we were losing the battle...and fast.

"99, get out of here!" I heard a trooper call. I looked over to see an ARC trooper that I didn't recognize. He was shot, 99 immediately racing to his side. I struggled to stand, my ears ringing from the explosion. "This is no place for you," I thought I heard the ARC say.

When I looked over again, the trooper was dead, a startled 99 sitting beside him in shock. I forced myself to my feet, hurrying after 99 and dragging him behind a row of crates as the Separatists rained hellfire on us.

"Kida," he said thankfully, panting.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, leaning out from the crates to let off a few shots.

"I was bringing new ammunitions. I-I can be useful."

I looked him over, seeing the sadness on his face. The desperation to have a purpose. I sighed. "Thank you. Just...be careful, okay? I can't-GET DOWN!"

I pushed him to the ground as another explosion went off, rattling my jaw. Looking up, I saw our forces being picked off like shots in a slummy cantina.

Mustering my courage, I stood, yelling loudly for the troops to hear. "Fall back! We need to fall back!" The troops glanced at me, unsure. I scowled. "Move it! That's an order, _verde!_"

That got them moving. They moved as quickly as they could, removing their wounded and beginning to fall back to a more defensible position.

"Lieutenant," I called, recognizing the markings on one of the clone's armor. He paused, giving me a brief salute. "You're in charge. I'm getting 99 out of here then going to find Grievous. Hold your next position for as long as you can."

"Yes, sir!"

I pushed 99, hurrying from the hangar and into the halls. "Going after Grievous?" he asked, running beside me with his hobbling gait. "Are-Are you sure that's wise?"

"I'm not the one who ran into a battle without an ounce of combat training," I shot back, arching my eyebrows at him.

He chuckled lowly, slowing as we came to a turn. "I was going to bring this," he gestured to the bag on his shoulder. "To Echo and Fives. They're placed up on the bridge."

"Wonderful," I muttered, looking around. "Fine. Let's go."

As we hurried through the halls, my comms beeped again. "Kida," I heard Obi-wan say. "I've sent Anakin to protect the DNA chamber. I'm moving to intercept Grievous."

"Understood," I panted back as we ran up the emergency stairs to get to the higher levels. "I ordered a fall back from the hangar. We were getting destroyed by the Trident Drills."

"Very well. Steer clear of both Grievous and Ventress, Kida," he warned, his tone a bit dark. "They'd kill you without a second thought."

"A lot like these droids," I muttered, seeing Echo and Fives sprawled in sniper positions, doing their best to hold their ground against the advancing droids. Obi-wan didn't respond to me, so I figured he took it that I'd follow his order. I hadn't decided just yet.

After all, it was technically Grievous' interference in my bounty hunting mission that got me back into this war...for good, it seemed.

Not that it was really his fault at all. I blamed myself. And the force. And whatever the hell was between Rex and I.

"99," I heard Fives greet while Echo continued firing. "Kida."

"I-I brought you some ammo," 99 said, putting the back down.

"Is there a better spot than this?" Fives asked immediately. "A better defensive position that we can take?"

The force rippled, making me turn to look behind us. "Droids!" I called, immediately moving to press against the wall, firing my pistols at the advancing battle droids. "Behind us!"

Fives pushed 99 to the ground while he and Echo joined me in fighting. "Grenades!" 99 called, pointing to his bag. Fives dove forward immediately, throwing the grenade directly into the advancing group.

"Thanks 99," Echo said, giving his brother a pat on the shoulder. "Good job."

99 smiled slightly, before pointing behind us. "Look out! There's more." My eyebrow arched, Fives and Echo preparing to shoot. I hadn't sense more danger...so why…

"Stop!" I yelled, stepping between the clones and their targets, having sensed who would emerge from the dark cloud made by the explosion.

"Cadets," Echo sighed as the boys revealed themselves, looking lost. "What are you doing here?"

"We got separated from our group," the first explained. I recognized his force signature. Jax.

"Where were they taking you?" Echo asked, holding his gun firmly.

"The barracks," Jax responded.

99 perked up, smiling. "Oh! I know the best way there." I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. Not just because he was being useful in a battle, but that he felt that way too.

99 rushed forward, leading us off the bridge platform and back inside the city. I glanced sideways at Jax, seeing his hair now buzzed like some of the other boys. I saw the blond as well-the one who reminded me of Rex. Hotshot, was his name.

"You changed your hair," I said softly as we hurried through the halls, Echo and Fives checking every corner carefully.

Jax's eyebrows shot up, his face heating slightly. "I didn't think you'd recognize me."

"Is that why you cut it?" I joked with a small laugh, waving my hand over the flat top of his buzz.

He looked away, his feelings darkening in the force. "It just...didn't feel like it fit me anymore."

I watched him carefully. "Oh?" I sighed through my nose when he didn't respond. "Was it because of what happened with Boba?" The spike in his force signature told me I was right.

"I'd only just chosen to have my hair like that," he admitted, quiet enough that the other cadets wouldn't hear him. "I thought it was right...but then that all happened."

"That didn't happen because of your hairstyle, Jax." I looked down at him calmly. "It happened because Boba was misguided. Angry. He didn't realize what he was doing."

"I know. It just...I needed a change."

"I understand," I offered, touching his shoulder gently. As we neared the barracks, I finally sensed it. A darkness. A power. Something told me that it was Ventress. I stopped in my tracks when I felt the darkness flicker violently, practically drawing me towards it.

_I saw the woman with the markings of the Dathomir witches. Her lightsaber was a violent red as it went through a clone's chest she has suspended in the air with the force. Her lips were a dark purple as she pressed them to his cheek._

The entire city was rippling with death, but his was potent with anger. Disgust. Fear. It nearly made me lose my footing.

"Kida?" Fives asked, waiting in the doorway to the barracks. All the other clones were peering out at me from inside. "What's wrong?"

I cleared my throat, wanting to tell them, but knowing I shouldn't be telling every person I meet that I have a strong force sensitivity. "Nothing. I'm glad we made it." I entered, watching the men of the 501st remove their helmets in the dim red hues of the emergency lights. I stepped closer to them so the cadets wouldn't hear as easily. "I should probably go. I should help-" I stopped myself as I saw the cadets looking at me with fear, all of them having found places to sit.

"What are we going to do?" asked one. I recognized him from the tour on the _Endurance_. Fives and Echo looked concerned as 99 approached, his face drawn.

"A Separatist victory means...death. For all of us. Th-the cadet is right. What are we gonna do?"

I sighed, about to answer, when I felt familiar presences. I turned before one of them could even speak, giving them a welcoming smile.

"We fight," Rex said, both he and Cody removing their helmets as they joined our group. Immediately, the cadets found their feet again, Fives and Echo straightening with habit. I, however, leaned back against the wall of the barracks, arms crossed as I prepared for some rousing speech from one of them. After all, one didn't have to be force sensitive to feel the fear in the room.

"But our training's not finished," Jax argued, worry and fear on his face.

"Jax," I said gently, hushing him.

"Look around," Fives said, stepping forward with a fire beyond any I'd seen in him before. "We're one and the same. Same heart. Same blood. Your training is in your blood. And my blood's boiling for a fight."

"But-"

"He's right," I cut the cadet off from my place on the wall. "Jango was a warrior, first and foremost. And a damned good one. And you have his DNA."

"This is our home," Echo joined in. "This is our war."

"What about weapons?" Now the cadets were asking the good questions.

I smirked, glancing over at 99. He saw me looking, smiling as I gave him a nod. "The...armory," he said slowly, stepping over. "I-It's just a few corridors away, here in the barracks. I-I can retrieve all the firepower that we need!" He smiled, his fist clenching excitedly. "So...who wants to blast some droids?"

Cody and Rex smirked at 99, giving him affirming nods. I could feel the pride from them. Brothers..._aliit_. I joined Rex and Cody as we followed 99, leaving Fives and Echo to watch over the cadets.

"What are you guys doing down here?" I asked, giving them a smirk. "Hiding?"

I felt a bit of pride flare up from them both, but only Rex took my joke as harmless. He grinned at me. "No, I was just escorting Cody down here to hide."

"Enough, you two," Cody said ahead of us. While slightly amused, he was more focused on the task at hand. I chuckled anyways, giving Rex a genuine smile. I appreciated that he could still joke...especially given both the situation and our last encounter.

My comms beeped, Shaak Ti's voice coming through. "The droids are spread thin," she announced. I sensed that she had been involved in the battle as well. "We must press our offensive now."

"Yes Master, Ti," Anakin replied on the open line. "I just got to the DNA chamber...and I sense Ventress inside."

I nearly misstepped as I went to reply. "Do you need help?"

The jedi knight chuckled darkly. "I can handle Ventress."

"Kida, where are you?" Obi-wan chimed in, the sound of battle in the background.

"With Rex and Cody, defending the barracks. There's cadets holed up there and the droids are on their way."

"Very well. Stay with them. Do not engage Grievous or Ventress, do you understand?"

I swallowed, not sure why Obi-wan was so intent on my staying uninvolved. "Okay," was all I said before I signed off.

"Ventress must be after Jango's DNA," Cody mused as we drew closer to the armory.

I sighed, knowing that despite Cody outranking me, I was still a bit of a leader in the group. "Skywalker will handle it," I said, a finality to my tone. "Let's keep these boys safe."

Rex gave me a smile and I sensed a bit of pride ripple off of him before he put his helmet back on. I did my best to push away my blush under his gaze. I wasn't used to that...someone being proud of me, I mean. People appreciated my work, sure. But they often paid for it anyways. Jango was really the only one to express real pride. Merl? Maybe. But he was more a friend who encouraged me to not die and watched my club while I was gone.

When it came from Rex...it made me feel...warm.

"Try not to get hurt this time, alright?" Rex said as 99 put in the code to open the armory.

"Excuse you," I scoffed playfully, thankful for the distraction. "But you've been in the med bay almost as often as me."

"Almost is the key word there."

"Here it is," 99 panted, hobbling into the room excitedly. "Everything we need is here."

Rex shifted back into soldier mode, assessing the room. "Excellent work, 99."

"Hurry up," Cody commanded as we all stacked rifles in our arms. "The droids have almost reached the barracks."

I slung a bag of explosives over my shoulder and grabbed an armful of pistols before running out after the others. When we got back to the barracks, Fives and Echo had already moved crates to create barriers, some of the cadets climbing the ladders up to the sleeping pods.

"I like your thinking," I chuckled to Fives and Echo, adding my share of gear to the pile. I helped pass rifles up the cadets, giving them winks as they took a communicator on our frequency. "Don't miss," I teased, earning a few nervous smiles before they moved the pods back into the wall to stay hidden.

I followed Rex, Fives, Cody, and Echo to the entrance to the barracks, the force tickling my mind. Something was approaching that I recognized. It was sinister and deadly, but only some part of his body remained. He was mostly a machine now.

Grievous.

As I joined the men to wait, just a foot from the door, a metal hand knocked against it. "Open up," a battle droid said from the other side.

Everyone tensed as we heard Grievous speak from the other side of the door. "Get those doors open," he commanded. "And scare the remaining clones out of hiding."

"Roger roger."

I breathed out through my nose slowly, Apex's interface coming to life in my goggles again, my pistols raising to aim at the door.

The droid got off three shots into the door before I opened it for him, everyone opening fire on the droids standing outside. I saw Grievous, his eyes narrowing when he saw me. I wasn't sure if he knew who I was, but he was certainly aware of my new involvement in this war.

"Blast them!" a droid called, turning all the droids that had been walking past back on us. We backed up immediately as they converged on the door, running to our next defensible position.

"All too easy," I heard Grievous say victoriously. Had I been able to get past the swarm of droids, I know I would've defied Obi-wan to face the pompous cyborg. Then again, as I sensed Kenobi's presence outside, maybe I was glad I hadn't.

I certainly didn't want to sit through a lecture from Obi-wan after all this.

We hurried around the corner of the barracks, back towards where our trap was laid. "What are we going to do about Grievous?" Fives panted, slowing beside his brother to duck behind our first layer of creates.

"Kenobi will handle it," I reassured, following Rex. Cody stopped at the next shielding of crates, Rex and I choosing the last.

Rex glanced at me, Separatist blaster fire pelting the other side of the crates. "Is Kenobi out there now?" he asked, knowing I'd answer honestly with just him there. It wasn't like he didn't know about my abilities.

I nodded, breathing heavier than I thought I would. I guess a possible encounter with Grievous had gotten to me more than I cared to admit.

I kneeled, putting both my arms over the crate to fire at the oncoming droids. It wasn't long until Fives and Echo moved back to join Cody at his barricade. 99 appeared beside us, drawing forth a thermal detonator and tossing it to Rex. The captain waited a moment before leaping around my back, chucking the detonator down the hall. It exploded over where Fives and Echo had first taken cover, throwing droids to the ground.

"Not your best toss," I teased over the roar of blaster fire, earning a huff of annoyance from him. Cody backed up from his barricade to join us, catching the next thermal detonator from 99. "Maybe he'll do better," I offered, earning another look from Rex. I only smiled, stepping aside to let Cody throw his. It was a better throw. I couldn't help but hold back a smirk.

What could I say? I was usually pretty calm in a gunfight. It was my usual job anyways. Besides, it was better to potentially greet death with a smile than with tears. At least, I tried to keep up that mentality.

"Cadets," Rex yelled into his communicator, ignoring me. "Now!"

The sleeping tubes hissed as they exited their places on the wall, revealing some of the cadets, all armed with rifles. The droids were caught in a crossfire, being downed in waves. I took a detonator from 99 with a grin, glancing at the two men beside me at the crates.

"Who thinks I can throw better than you both combined?"

Cody through one of his own, ducking behind the crate to give me a look. "Just throw it, Kida!"

I smothered my chuckle, leaping from behind our barricade and throwing my bomb. Instead of a lob, I pitched it straight like a ball, nailing it directly into the chest of a droid.

"Well if we're throwing like that," Rex joked as I rejoined them.

I started to laugh, but paused when I saw more droids coming, firing up at the cadets now. Rex saw the amusement leave my face, my pistols frozen in the air. Without consulting him or Cody, I tapped my communicator to life.

"Cadets," I called. "Close your hatches and lock yourselves in. Don't come out until we say it's safe."

"But we can-" one of the cadets began to argue, only to be cut off by Cody.

"The captain gave you an order!"

The sleeping pods hissed closed, keeping the boys safe. I gave a small nod to the commander, appreciating him backing me up. We continued to fire, more detonators leaving our hands with each chance we got.

"Last one, Commander," I heard Rex say from the other side of Cody while I continued to fire. "Make it count." Rex handed over the last thermal detonator, Cody throwing it into the crowd of droids without hesitation. It was almost funny, how my little comment about Rex's aim having led to him giving most of the grenades to either myself or Cody.

"I'll get more," 99 said, leaping up eagerly.

"99," Rex called, worry spiking within him. "You can't!"

"I'm a soldier," the older clone responded with a proud smile. "Like you!"

The force rippled around me, nearly knocking me off my feet. The blaster shots around me slowed, as if I could see faster than they could move.

I was struck with visions.

* * *

"_This is what I was meant for," I heard 99 panting, determination strong through the force. _

_I heard Echo screaming desperately for his older brother._

_I saw the blaster shots sear through 99's janitor uniform. Two shots right in the back._

_I saw our group, winning the battle, only to have Echo cradle 99 to his chest, sorrow running deep within him._

* * *

My visions faded in a flash when 99 was shot in the back of the leg, the clone sprawling to the ground.

"99!" I heard Echo shout, like in my vision. "No!"

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Osik- _shit

_Verde- _soldiers

_Aliit- _family


	32. Risky Choices

Chapter Thirty-Two: Risky Choices

"_99!" I heard Echo shout, like in my vision. "No!"_

* * *

I could risk everything. Right in that moment. I could save 99 and hope that the clones in the room would say nothing. Or I could let the vision I'd seen come true. Stay in hiding. Stay safe.

Echo raced forward, desperate to take out as many droids as he could as 99 found his feet again, slinging the bag over his arm. Rex looked desperate, but unsure what to do.

I closed my eyes, my hand lifting.

_Screw it._

"Kida," Rex started, shock and worry overpowering his fear for 99. My eyes opened in determination as I rolled to a crouch, facing 99 entirely, my hand still outstretched. Beside me, Cody paused, looking back in confusion. "Don't-" Rex started, but it was too late. I was intent on ignoring him.

As the two shots I knew to be his killers zoomed past me, I willed the force to obey me. I didn't ask nicely. I didn't ask permission. I demanded that it listened to my will.

And for some reason, through my desperation and refusal to allow an event to come to pass...it listened.

My fingers clenched with focus, sweat sprouting on my forehead as 99 was thrown down by the force. He seemed scared. Confused. I had thrown him down, but the blaster shots had still hit him. Though, there was only one chest wound, the other being on his shoulder. I reached out in the force. He was hurt...but he was alive.

I decided that hesitating was for a _hut'uun_. I stood, turning back towards the droids, my pistols raised. For some reason, I was completely calm. Determined. Focused. The blaster shots slipped past me almost slowly...like I could see them coming before they actually did. They zipped past my body easily, never touching my armor.

"Commander Cody," Skaak Ti said through the comms.

"Yes sir," I heard him say, shaking off the shock from what he'd just seen.

"The droids have been pushed back to the main hangar."

That was certainly good news. It meant the men I'd fought with before had regained their ground. And that Kamino was safe. Hopefully, so long as Anakin succeeded in protecting the DNA.

With the newfound thirst for vengeance, considering the clones didn't know 99 was alive, the droids were defeated quickly. The cadets reemerged from the sleeping pods as I walked towards 99 briskly. They kicked at the fallen droids, excitedly realizing that we'd won.

I knelt beside 99, pulling him onto his back. He wasn't breathing much. I breathed my nose slowly, placing my hand over his chest wound. I didn't know how to do it...but it seemed to have worked with Ahsoka all those months ago. Back when I was sure we were all going to die from a virus we all thought was extinct.

That felt like a lifetime ago.

I closed my eyes, feeling his weakening heart. His struggling lungs. Fluid was building up in his chest, due to his chest wound. I pushed my feelings into his chest instead, forcing the fluid away. His breathing became easier. Sure, the fluid would come back. But as I willed his body to heal, even a little, I knew that the medics could help him.

I knew that he'd live.

"99!" Echo yelled, he and Fives rushing to my side, where I knelt beside their brother.

"He's alive," I said softly as they stopped next to me, both of them removing their helmets to inspect him. I glanced up as Rex and Cody approached, Rex removing his helmet to reveal a worried face. It wasn't for 99, though. It became clear that the expression was for me, as he glanced at Cody, who had yet to remove his helmet. Despite that, I felt his gaze on me. Boring through my skull to try and figure out what threats I could possibly pose.

"What were you doing, 99?" Fives whispered hoarsely, his hands skating uselessly across 99's chest.

"He was being a soldier," I said curtly, bringing my comm to my mouth and tapping it to life. "General Ti, please send a medic to the barracks. We have a man down."

"There are many casualties around the city," she responded immediately, "Could you get your man to a medical bay, or does he need a satellite team?"

I looked down at 99, seeing his face contort with pain as he regained consciousness. "Standby," I said softly, touching 99's shoulder gently. "Easy," I said to 99 now. "You've been shot."

"I-I know," he responded, wincing. "But before-"

"Nevermind that," I interrupted immediately, just barely keeping myself from glancing back at Rex. As much as I wanted to, if my cover was blown, I didn't want anyone knowing that Rex had known and been in on the secret. "Can you stand?"

"Of course he can't," Echo started, exasperated. "He's been shot-"

I shot the man a look, silencing him. "Let him try."

"I-I can do it. I know I can."

I couldn't help but smile, offering my hand to 99, who took it gratefully. I practically heaved him to his feet, the man barely able to stand without my help. Fives and Echo stepped forward immediately, dipping under 99's arms and taking his weight off of me. "Let's get him to a med bay," I said gently, leading the way without looking up at Rex and Cody.

As we passed the cadets, Jax stopped, his face cracked with a small smile. "Thanks for your help, Kida," he said quietly. "Again."

I chuckled, 99 even managing a grin. "Hey, if you keep popping up on all these adventures, you're going to be an ARC trooper before you even graduate from this place."

Jax laughed, shaking his head at me. But, I could see the gratitude in his eyes.

Thankfully, considering we were in a massive cloning facility, there were a lot of med bays. Thus, we arrived at one rather quickly, despite the bustling around it. Injuring clones littered the corridors outside the medical wing, waiting to be helped. Those that were waiting had small wounds...non-life threatening.

I took that as reason to plow my way into the medical bay, considering my man was going to die without help, no matter what force tricks I used. When I entered, I saw clone medics everywhere, including Kix. Said clone began to approach when a Kaminoan stepped before him, blocking his path.

"Taun We," I greeted, doing my best to not spit her name. I had nothing personal against her, but she was as cold as the other cloners. The men and boys I'd fought beside that day were not people, but a product, in her eyes.

"Captain," she said back, having clearly conversed with Lama Su. "What are you doing here?"

"One of my men was badly injuring in the battle," I said formally, gesturing behind me to reveal 99, wedged between Fives and Echo. Rex and Cody weren't behind us anymore, and I chose not to worry. It was likely that Cody was running off and reporting what I'd done. Hell, maybe Rex was, too.

"A maintenance clone?" Taun We asked, recoiling slightly. "Why would I waste my resources on him when I have other, more able-bodied clones, to treat?"

I simmered under her gaze, my lips pursing in distaste. "Because he's one of your clones, who was injured while contributing to this battle," I started, trying to keep my temper under wraps."

Taun We waved her hand, moving to walk away. "I will not put this clone's life above others."

"I'm not asking you to," I argued as evenly as I could manage. "I'm saying to not place his life _below_ any of the others. Save his life."

"He is not worth the resources," she dismissed.

It occured to me, in that moment, that considering whatever report Rex and Cody may have been giving, I was possibly about to lose any rank I held in the GAR. Might as well use it while I could.

I grabbed her arm as she tried to turn away again, pulling her back to face me. All the clones around us froze in fright. No one ever grabbed the Kaminoans. I stood as tall as I could-which looked pretty short beside her-and stuck my finger in her face.

"I'm not _asking,_ Doctor," I spit, officially angry. "I'm ordering you to save this clone's life and treat him as you would any of these other clones that were injured in the battle to protect their homes-which, I'll remind you, if also the facility that makes you obnoxiously wealthy!"

"You forget your place," she tried scolding, her head held high.

The room rippled with the darkness that pooled off of me, my gaze cold. "No, _you_ forget my place. Not just my position in the Republic, but my position in the underworld. The people in my pocket. The mobsters and politicians alike you owe me debts."

"Are you...threatening me?" she asked incredulously.

I couldn't fight the smile on my face, seeing all the clones watching Taun We squirm. "Did I not make it clear enough?" Despite her attempt at looking impassive, I felt her twinge of fear at my calm smile. I lowered my voice, so only she, Kix, and I could hear. "So why don't you get to helping out this soldier who was willing to give his life to keep the barracks safe? Hmm?"

Taun We watched me closely. I knew there'd be hell to pay, whether it be down the grapevine from the Republic or from the Kaminoans themselves. I didn't really care. 99 would be treated, I concluded happily as she nodded slowly.

I stood, giving Kix a nod in greeting while he and another medic took 99 from my friends, a small echo reaching my ears.

"_Jorso'ran kando a tome."_ I looked around at the sound of the familiar song, the lyrics hitting my eardrums with beats of nostalgia.

"_Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an." _The clones were singing. Softly. Enough to not be the loud chant I'd once heard it was. But it came from the mouths of those resting in the beds. From those tending to the wounded. From the clones waiting in the halls.

"_Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an."_

Fives touched my shoulder gently, his face filled with pride as he looked around the room, taking in the chant beside me. I looked up at him, giving him a small, disbelieving smile.

"They're chanting for you," Echo breathed, touching my other shoulder.

My comms beeped as I was about to respond, making me flinch slightly. "Captain," I said, noticing the signal from Rex's comm.

"Kida," he said formally, telling me he wasn't somewhere private. "When you've delivered 99 to the med bay, the three of you should report to the western hangar."

I swallowed, my nerves aflame with worry. "Yes, sir."

Echo and Fives gave me worried looks, considering my little outburst, but nodded their heads towards the door, nonetheless. I sighed, leading them from the med bay and past the soldiers lined up there. Their lips moved only slightly, their chant following us down the strikingly white halls.

"_Motir ca'tra nau tracinya."_

As we drew closer to the hangar, even the two clones behind me could see the tension in my shoulders. What was going to happen? I'd openly shown my abilities to a clone that was notorious for following the rules. I'd be reported. Maybe the Jedi Council would have me imprisoned, just so I wasn't a threat to them.

Would they have me killed? Were they so cold-blooded? They were certainly paranoid enough…

Slipping past the destroyed Republic shuttles, having been crushed by the Trident Drill crafts, we stepped out into the chilly air of Kamino again. I breathed in slowly, closing my eyes as stopped near the edge. The endless breeze and misting rain cascaded over my face, soothing me.

"Are you...alright?" Fives asked softly, standing behind me.

I breathed slowly, looking out over the raging waves. "When I first came to Kamino with Jango," I sighed, reminiscing. "I'd never seen so much water before in my life. I'd seen rain, but nothing like the storms you get here. Prior to Concordia, I hadn't really seen rain in years." I felt the brother's confusion, making me smile. "Kadavo and Tatooine don't get a lot of precipitation."

"Was it scary?" Echo asked suddenly, looking past me towards the water. "The storms, I mean. We got used to them, but when we were just cadets...I remember some of the worst ones keeping our entire troop up."

I hummed thoughtfully. "There was a terrible storm, worse than any I saw over the years after, when I was first here. I was terrified...but Jango forced me to relax. He took me to a hangar like this one and forced me to sit and watch it."

"That's... " Fives struggled to find the words, but I could feel his distaste.

I chuckled. "It seems cruel, I know. But I was grateful for it. He sat next to me during the storm and told me the story of _Akaanati'kar'oya._" A twinge of recognition pulsed in the two men. I leaned against the hull of the Trident Drill that laid on the hangar beside us, my arms crossing. "He helped me see the beauty in the storm. Helped me recognize that it was good, because it was such an incredible change from what I'd grown used to." I smiled to myself, finally turning to look at Fives and Echo. "I always stayed up to watch storms after that. Even now, I find myself watching storms on whatever planet I'm on...even without Jango." I glanced away again, having seen Rex and Cody approaching in my peripheral vision. "None of them have compared to this, though."

"I've...never looked at it that way," Echo admitted, offering me a small smile.

I was about to respond, but stopped when I heard Rex's voice. "Echo. Fives," he said in greeting as they approached. I stayed facing the water, leaning against the crashed craft, my eyes chasing the waves below.

Fives and Echo stood at attention behind me, awaiting whatever their commanding officers had to say. "You both really stepped up in the heat of battle," Cody started, making my ears perk. I tilted my head ever so slightly to listen. A part of me had wondered if Cody and Rex would just dismiss the guys to scold me. Or maybe use them to arrest me.

I chastised myself mentally. Rex wouldn't do that. Despite the doubts swirling in my mind, I knew he wouldn't. He couldn't.

"We did what we had to do, sir," Echo responded formally. Still, I could feel the pride rippling in both him and his brother.

Fives spoke now. "What any clone would have done."

Rex stepped forward, moving a bit closer to me. "Both of you showed valor out there. Real courage. Reminded me of me, actually."

No one else reacted with humor, but I nearly did. I cleared my throat as quietly as I could, masking the snort of laughter that had forced its way from my chest. I'd known Rex was a dedicated and fearsome man. But...I'd never pegged him as vain.

Maybe he wasn't, but the occurrence showing his pride was amusing to me.

"Echo, Fives," Cody said, drawing my attention again. "You're both officially being made ARC troopers."

Shock and pride surged from the two men, mixing with my own. I smiled openly, but kept facing the water. Still, I'm sure they could see my head lift, along with the puffing of my cheeks from my grin.

"I don't think the Separatists will be coming back anytime soon," Rex commented. "But if they do, Kamino will be lucky to have clones like you defending it. Good job, men."

The four saluted, the younger two alight with excitement and pride.

"Dismissed," Cody said curtly, both Fives and Echo casting me glances of worry and happiness before they stepped away.

Rex cleared his throat behind me, forcing me to finally turn away from the raging ocean and to his golden gaze. "What?" I asked, forcing a smirk on my face. "Am I being made an ARC trooper, too?"

Rex's lips quirked slightly, but it faded just as fast. "No, Captain." My heart sunk at his formal address.

"So why call me here if you just wanted to talk to the boys?"

Cody sighed behind Rex, gently pushing his hesitating brother out of his way. "I don't know how you hid it this long, but we both saw what you did in the barracks." I sucked in a worried breath, holding it while I waited for the man to continue. "I don't know why Rex feels compelled to protect you, but he's denying all that happened." I glanced at Rex, seeing that he had taken up my position, staring over the water. "So since he feels inclined to not share, I'm leaving it to you."

My gaze snapped back to Cody, my eyes wide. He was asking me to tell the truth. "I...am not sure what you're asking me to say."

Cody moved closer, any sign of kindness gone as he tilted his head to look down at me. "Did you or did you not use the force to push 99?"

"Would it matter if I did? If I did, I'd have saved his life."

Cody's hands reached out quickly, gripping my arms almost painfully. "Did you. Or did you not."

Even Rex seemed more on edge, turning to look at the two of us in mild fear. "99 was shot in the leg. I saw him fall, just as you did."

Cody sighed lowly, releasing me as he stepped back. "You've disappointed me, Kida." He turned to walk away, his mind reeling. He knew I was lying.

"What are you going to do?" I called after him. "Report me to Kenobi?"

"It's my duty," he said back, not looking at me. It was just like how Rex had said it...all that time ago, back with Cut and his family.

I watched for a moment as Rex hesitated to chase after his brother. With a low breath, I lifted my head high. "The Jedi Council already knows," I declared, making both clones pause and look at me.

"Kida," Rex said softly, urging me to quiet down. I understood his logic. If Kenobi already knew, Cody reporting to him would be no issue. But that wasn't enough for me.

"And what does it matter to you?" I continued, moving after Cody. "I saved your brother today."

"You're not a jedi," Cody declared, his gaze a mix of worry and fear.

"No."

"Then what are you?"

I shook my head, looking down at my gloved hands. "Untrained. On all accounts. I've only just started learning to control it, from watching the jedi." Cody still hesitated, watching me warily. "I'm not a threat, Cody."

"Are you sure of that?"

Huh. In reality, he had a bit of a point. The jedi were afraid of me because of my Sith heritage. I'd been having darker thoughts ever since I spoke with Vizsla. Not to mention the dark presence that had shown up in my dreams. Was I sure that I wasn't a threat? With my abilities only growing...what if I lost control? Hurt the people I...loved?

When I didn't answer, Cody turned on his heel and walked away, likely to report to Kenobi himself. Rex stepped towards me, but I turned away.

"Thanks for the help," I said lowly, my voice like ice.

"What did you want me to do?" he asked, forcing me to turn and look at him. "If I spoke, I'd be lying to a superior officer. I defended you by saying nothing."

"And if the Council comes back and has me arrested?" I responded, meeting his gaze. "Would you still say nothing?"

Rex's mouth dropped open, as if he was going to respond, but paused...unsure. That was enough of an answer for me. I pulled away from his hand, walking back across the hangar and into the city.

* * *

I wasn't sure how I'd found my way there, but my feet had guided me to the doorway I'd come to only dream about. My hand hesitated at the panel of the sparkling white door for only a moment before activating it.

The door slid open, revealing a room that looked untouched. I was surprised, actually, considering the Kaminoans' tendency for efficiency. Then again, what purpose would they have for a suite if Jango was dead? What could it be used for now?

I swallowed thickly before stepping into the familiar housing. It was a bit messy, both from disuse and from what looked like a hasty packing-likely from when Jango and Boba had to flee the planet. My eyes caught something metallic on the floor, making me stoop to pick it up beneath the fallen Mandalorian tapestry and boots from a younger Boba.

It was a holoprojector. I recognized the residual stains from the time Boba had decided to paint its base, only for Jango to make him wash it off-along with the other doodles that had appeared on the walls that day.

It looked like it had been thrown to the floor. It wasn't an accident. Perhaps done in anger? Sadness?

* * *

_I was hit with the image of a younger Boba, his face blotchy and tear-streaked. He entered through the doorway, soaked with rain, his boots still stained with the dark sand of Geonosis. He looked around the room, hair flopping in his face, as if he expected something._

_It occured to me that some part of him was waiting for myself or Jango to appear. It registered for him that neither of us were there. Jango was dead. He'd sent me away. _

_The boy collapsed in tears for only a few moments before the room shifted, filling with anger. Anger at me for not stepping in. Anger at his father for getting himself in that mess. For leaving Boba up on that balcony while he foolishly went to fight a jedi._

_Boba rose from the floor, angry tears still streaming down his face, as he rushed to the Mandalorian tapestry and ripped it from the wall. It fell, tearing down other ornaments that had once been precious to him. In the dim glow of the night lighting, Boba caught sight of the only holo-photo in the room. It flickered just slightly as he approached the faintly blue colored illumination, his hand trembling._

_I watched as Boba lifted it to his face, examining the three figures. Jango was in the middle, a rare smile on his face. He didn't show any teeth, but the smile lines around his eyes were crinkled, showing that the grin was genuine. On his right, tucked under his arm and smushed against his side, was a smiling Boba. Boba's face was still chubby from youth, his eyes bright...like they were before Jango died. Under Jango's right arm was a younger version of me. _

_I remembered it being taken. Boba had insisted, wanting an updated family photo with his new sister. Jango hadn't officially adopted me, the scar on my cheek still red as it took its time to heal. My hair hadn't been cropped short yet, but it was washed and pulled away from my face in a braid. My eyes, while weary, showed genuine happiness. I remembered feeling calm for once. Safe._

_Just as suddenly as Boba had stilled, he screamed angrily, throwing the holoprojector to the ground, hearing a satisfying crack as the image fizzled out. The boy turned on his heel, snatching up what remained of his father's equipment before storming out._

* * *

"Kida?"

I whirled, drawing my pistol and aiming it at the door, only to freeze. Obi-wan stood calmly in the doorway, hands lifted by his head to show peace. Still, he didn't seem bothered in any way...nor concerned that I would shoot him.

I lowered my gun, holstering it silently. "Sorry," I whispered, still holding the holoprojector in my other hand, cradling it near my chest.

He didn't comment, only giving me a small nod as he stepped fully into the room, the door hissing closed behind him. I wondered briefly how I hadn't heard the door open, but brushed it off, considering the visions I had were rather vivid.

"I figured I might find you here," the jedi commented, looking around the white room.

"Oh?" I asked, turning as I lifted the tapestry from the ground, putting it on the table.

Obi-wan crossed his arms, unmoving from his place in the middle of the room. "No one had seen you since you conversed with Cody and Rex in the hangar. I decided to check here." He finally moved, glancing around the room, his gaze gravitating to the holoprojector in my hand. "I only got to see this place for a short time. But I don't remember that."

"Jango deactivated it if there were ever visitors."

"Why?"

I smiled slightly to myself as I sat at the table, popping open the side paneling of the mechanism. "He didn't want anyone to know about me." Obi-wan gave me raised brows, making me chuckle slightly. "I was a target. An escaped slave, in some people's eyes. He didn't want anyone recognizing me from Jabba's Palace, or from Death Watch. If anyone ever showed up, he kept any evidence of my existence quiet."

Obi-wan was quiet for a moment, his face contemplative, watching me work. "Cody came and spoke to me."

My hands faltered, nearly ripping a crucial piece from the holoprojector. "Oh?" I said again, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Indeed. He said that you saved a clone in the barracks...using the force." I didn't respond, still tinkering with the mechanism. Kenobi sighed slowly through his nose. "Master Windu mentioned that you had reached out to him through the force during the business with Boba, warning him about Aurra's involvement. Is this true?"

"Does my answer really matter? Will it change what you or the Council decides to do?"

Finally, I met his gaze, my fingers still holding the delicate pieces of the holoprojector. He was thinking, but his eyes were soft. "The Council is already aware of your growing abilities and they are wary." I figured that. "But they have still permitted the decision to lie with me, as thus far, I have not been wrong about you."

I sat in silence as he regarded me, by shoulders rising slowly with each breath that I took in an attempt to calm my nerves. Obi-wan stepped forward, his fingers touching the tapestry to pull it closer, letting him look at the Mandalorian sigils.

"After Cody gave me his briefing of what you did for the clone, 99," Obi-wan started, "Rex came to talk to me."

I jumped slightly, my eyebrows lifting. Still, I forced myself back into composure, returning my attention to the holoprojector. "And what did the captain have to add to Cody's report?"

Obi-wan surprised me with a chuckle. "Nothing, actually. He didn't comment on what you'd done apart from that you'd done it to save one of his men. And that he knows that you'd have done it to save any of them." I stilled in my work, listening. "He defended you. Defended your actions, recounting the deeds you've done for the Republic and how you've never broken a contract in your history as a bounty hunter. Considering you're employed by the Republic, he insists you won't break that vow until we release you from it."

"That's...very kind of him."

Obi-wan hummed, rubbing his beard. "Yes. The captain seems to have a bit of a soft spot for you. It's rare, but I've only seen him defend his men that have truly gained his trust. You seem to have achieved that."

I glanced away, pulling my emotions inside myself so Obi-wan couldn't read them. "What does this matter, Obi-wan?" I was touched. Excited, even. That Rex had defended me. I'd challenged him at the hangar. I'd questioned where his loyalties lay. He'd chosen to defend me, despite possibly jeopardizing his position.

"I trust Rex," Kenobi admitted, straightening from where he looked over the tapestry. "And I trust you. Cody worries that you may be a danger to the GAR. Do you agree?"

I was quiet for a moment, replacing the last wire to see the holoprojector spark to life. I regarded the flickering image, my heart clenching. Mind reeling. "I don't know," I admitted in a whisper. "I don't want to be."

I looked up, meeting Kenobi's gaze worriedly. He sighed lowly. "I believe you. Though," he added, his tone lighter. Despite that, I still tensed. "I have some concerns about your growing abilities. I can't train you, nor can we bring you into the Jedi Order."

I found a spark of humor, glancing at Kenobi with an incredulous look. "You think I could handle being a jedi?"

"No, I don't," he admitted, getting me to actually laugh. "But, off the record, I don't want you using your abilities around the troops. The less people know, the better. Still, I can't have your abilities lashing out in moments of desperation. You must learn to control them if you're going to remain under my command."

I looked up from where I gazed at the holo-image. "You're letting me stay?"

"Of course. I ordered both Rex and Cody to practice discretion on the manner, even to superior officers other than myself."

"I...didn't expect that," I admitted.

"I'm sure," Obi-wan teased. "And you likely didn't expect me to offer this: I will teach you in secret. Not to use your abilities, but to keep them in check. These are my terms for you to remain. Otherwise, you are welcome to leave the service, but you must leave now. If you don't agree to these terms and stay, I must allow the Council to take any action they deem necessary."

"Why are you protecting me?" I asked suddenly, watching his face in the faint blue glow of the holoprojector. "What's in it for you?"

"Why must there be something in it for me?" I shrugged as Kenobi smiled at me. "You've spent too much time in the company of bounty hunters, Kida. I have nothing to gain apart from being right about you. Of course, the Republic will benefit from your assistance, as well."

I hummed. He was a jedi. Sure, he cared about the Republic, but did he really think one hunter was someone who could influence a war effort? "Alright," I whispered, looking up. "I don't know your motives, and I doubt this do-gooder face you're putting on," I teased, making the jedi grin at me. "But I'll agree to your terms."

We were silent for a moment as we both looked at the holo-image. "I'm sorry," Obi-wan said softly. "What the war did to you."

Admittedly, I appreciated the gesture. But he was wrong. "The war didn't do anything to me," I responded. "In reality, the war got me more jobs. Times have never been better for a bounty hunter than when there's a war."

"I meant-"

"I know what you meant," I cut him off. "But the war didn't break my family. I've said before that Jango acted on his own accord." I sighed lowly. "The war is horrible and it's hurting people, I know. But I've been able to find friends in it again. Maybe even the start of something I could consider a family."

"The jedi," Obi-wan started slowly. "Don't believe in attachments. Therefore, family is quite a different meaning for us than it is for others. But…you know more than most how jedi can struggle with this notion."

I didn't respond verbally, only giving him a nod. I'd known about his attachment to the duchess of Mandalore, which had yet to cease. But I also wondered if he knew about Anakin and Padme. It'd be a damned miracle if he didn't. It felt like the worst kept secret in the Republic, yet no one seemed to actually know.

Obi-wan cleared his throat, stepping towards the door. "I know some of the men are going to eat. Anakin and I may as well. Care to join us? It's been a long day."

I stood, moving the holoprojector back to its place on the mantle. "No, but thank you. I'm going to go visit the medbay, I think."

Obi-wan gave me a respectful nod before leaving. He paused in the doorway, looking back at me. "Oh, Kida. Need I advise you to not yell at the Kaminoans in the future? They are making our army, after all."

I chuckled at him as he left without another word. There was nothing left to be said, after all. Rex had defended me. Obi-wan had given me another chance to remain in the GAR.

I'd heard that his former master, Qui-Gon, had been a rather rebellious jedi. Despite how much Kenobi denied it, he was much like the man who had taught him.

After scanning the image to my wrist gauntlet, I left the room, heading straight for the medbay.

The halls were still littered with droid parts, bustling with the clones that were still able-bodied enough to work. Some were helping clean up while others had been relieved of their work, likely heading to eat or bunk down. Obi-wan wasn't lying when he'd said it was a long day.

The medbay had significantly lessened in numbers by the time I reached it, most of the small ailments having been treated already. Still, those who were up and had been there when I'd brought in 99 whispered to each other as I entered.

Despite no one singing, it was like the chant still echoed through the room. My eyes caught the shaved inscription of a familiar medic's head. _A good droid is a dead one._ Kix saw me as I approached, smiling.

"Captain," he greeted. "That was quite the spectacle today."

I hummed. "I guess. Obi-wan already scolded me for yelling at Taun We."

"I can't imagine why."

I couldn't help but laugh, touching Kix's shoulder. "It's nice to see you, my friend. How's 99?"

"He's going to be fine, thanks to you. I don't know if the Kaminoans would have allowed us to save him if you hadn't forced it on them."

I smiled. "Can I see him?"

"Of course. It's late though, Kida. Are you sure? You should get some rest. You look tired. Have you eaten?"

"I'm fine, Kix," I chuckled, moving past him towards where he'd taken 99. "Why don't you go doctor someone else?"

The medic rolled his eyes, but gestured to me which room 99 was in so that I could find my way. He left me to my own devices, going about his work. We hadn't spent an absurd amount of time together, but there had been enough to allow him to know when to leave me alone.

I entered the medical room, seeing 99 hooked up to monitors, an IV in his arm and bacta-patches covering his shoulder and chest. I sat beside him, pulling the chair as close as I could to the side of his bed. I'd gotten to know the man over the years, since he had swept me out of the way in time to avoid a run-in with the Kaminoans more times than I could count. Each time, he'd chide me gently and tell me some lesson, only to let me go and have to jump in again on my next mishap. Realistically, I think he enjoyed it. Interacting with someone other than soldiers. With kids that would be kids longer than a few short years.

"Kida?"

I lifted my gaze from where I stared at the sheets to see 99 cracking open his eyelids. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Y-you didn't," he assured. "I-I'm just thirsty." I grabbed his cup of water immediately, offering it to his good arm. He took greedy sips before returning the cup to my hand. "Thank you. You were always a good kid."

I chuckled. "I'm not a child anymore, 99."

"I-I know that." He seemed almost sad at that.

I decided to change the subject. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not dead, so that's always good."

"What were you thinking?" I asked softly. "Running out into the line of fire like that?"

"I-I was just trying to do my duty," he defended. "I'm a soldier. Like my brothers. Like you." I touched his hand softly, quieting him.

"I know you are, 99. But you could have died."

"My brothers die every day. Hevy died."

I sighed lowly, sitting back to regard my old friend. "People talk like dying is a noble deed. That to die for someone is the hardest decision someone can make. But they're wrong." 99 looked at me with shock, but said nothing, letting me continue. "Living for someone is even harder. It's horrible, because that person is gone. But you know that they'd want you to keep living. Keep doing what you thought is right."

"D-do you think Hevy…" he trailed off from his question, but I knew what he was getting at.

"Hevy gave you his medal to hold onto until he came back. He couldn't come back because he died to save both his brothers at the outpost and Kamino. Kamino includes you, 99. Hevy died to save you. Don't go wasting that sacrifice."

99 nodded slowly, passion taking over his face at my speech. I smiled at him, resting my cheek tiredly in my hand. "Have you eaten?" he asked suddenly, making me chuckle.

"Kix asked me the same thing."

"A-and?"

"I'm fine, 99."

He rolled his eyes at me, turning to grab an untouched tray of food beside him. "P-please. Eat.

"That's your food, 99."

He shrugged his good shoulder, giving me the tray. "The medicine is making it hard to keep anything down. I-it'd be a waste on me. Besides," he said, gesturing to his IV. "Th-they're keeping me alive just fine."

I smiled gently at my friend before obliging. The food, being from Kamino, wasn't anything extravagant. Still, I was pretty hungry after the battle and knew I needed to keep up my strength. While I dug in, I found 99 staring at me.

"I-I wanted to thank you for what you did for me today."

"You don't have to," I tried to dismiss. "Taun We can suck my-"

"That's not what I meant." 99 sighed lowly. "I-I don't know what you did, but I know it was you who kept me alive. I-I could feel it." He leaned forward, wincing as I paused, food halfway to my mouth. "You have...abilities, don't you?"

Obi-wan's words of caution echoed in my mind. 99 was a friend...but would I be endangering him too, if I told him the truth. "99," I sighed, "You were shot. Three times."

"Yet I-I lived and was able to walk a-all the way to the med bay."

"Bragging now, are we?" I was trying to convert the conversation to humor, but he wouldn't let me. He fixed me with a look-one very much like what he would give me when he stopped me with a hand on my shoulder, a lesson on his tongue.

"I-I understand that you probably can't talk about it. I-I...I just wanted to thank you."

I swallowed slowly. "You're welcome. I'm glad you're alright."

"Now," 99 chuckled, letting the topic of my abilities fall. "What's between you and Captain Rex?"

I blanched, nearly spitting out the food I'd put in my mouth. "I beg your pardon?" I said as 99 chuckled.

"I-I saw the way you looked at him. You care for all of us, but he-he's different, isn't he?"

"That would be breaking regulation, 99," I chastised softly, despite my tone showing how noncommittal my words were.

"Like y-you were ever one to follow the rules."

I chuckled at that before sobering. "Maybe I'm not, but Rex is." 99 only hummed at me, giving the implication that he knew more than he was letting on. I was surprised, given how focused on brotherhood 99 tended to be. Rex and I...wouldn't that cause a separation between him and his brothers? Or maybe 99 knew that I cared for the clones. A light touch to his mind proved my idea. He thought that I was a good person, having spent my time and been trained by Jango.

"It's inevitable, y-you know," 99 said, interrupting my probing at his mind. I mentally scolded myself for digging. It didn't seem ethical.

"What is?"

"That a c-clone would fall for you."

I raised my brows. "No one has fallen for-"

"I-I told you that I know my brothers, Kida."

I fell silent, huffing. "Why would they fall for me, then?"

"You're a warrior, like we are. Trained by Jango. But you've always been kind. You care about other people."

"I appreciate that, 99, but-"

"Deny it all y-you want, but I-I know." 99 smiled at me. "And your secret is safe with me."

I returned the smile, bobbing my head in appreciation. "Thank you, 99. You've always been a good friend to me."

99 watched me as I finished his food, the bags under my eyes only seeming to grow with each passing second. "Y-you should get some rest, Kida."

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"Alone? I-I'm a clone in a cloning facility. I'm the furthest from alone a-anyone could be!" He leaned forward with a small wince, touching my hand. "Get some rest. I'm going to be fine."

I smiled at him gently, squeezing his hand with my own before standing and moving towards the door. I stopped suddenly, a thought occurring to my mind. "99?" I asked, turning back to him. He looked tired too, and I almost felt bad for pushing him further. But I had to know. "Do you happen to know what _cyare_ means?"

"_Cyare?"_ 99 asked, his eyebrows shooting up before a grin cracked his face. He even surprised me with a chuckle.

"What?" I worried, wondering if it was something bad. Maybe not even bad...but what if it was something ridiculous? Or embarrassing? "What does it mean?" I pressed when he still laughed.

"_Cyare_," 99 started, sobering and speaking softly. "It means beloved."

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Hut'uun- _coward (worst possible insult)

_Jorso'ran kando a tome._

_Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an._

_Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an._

_Motir ca'tra nau tracinya. - _Mandalorian chant (Vode An) taught to clones by Jango.

_Vode An _Translation:

We shall bear its weight together.

Forged like the saber in the fires of death, brothers all.

One indomnible heart, brothers all.

Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame.

_Akaanati'kar'oya-_ The War of Life and Death (ancient Mandalorian creation tale)

_Cyare- _beloved

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I couldn't bring myself to kill 99. It was too horrible the first time around. Besides, his survival doesn't necessarily tip the balance of any future arcs, so I felt safe countering the canon for this one.**

**In addition, I wanted 99 to be the one to tell her what cyare meant. I'm glad she finally got to find out!**

**Please be aware that the next arc will be completely from me, rather than from the series. The next adventure has been planned since day 1 and is necessary for the continuing of Kida's story.**

**As always, likes, reposts, and reviews are welcome!**

**-Ryder**


	33. Ambush

Chapter Thirty-Three: Ambush

"You're closing your thoughts to me, Kida," Obi-wan scolded gently from where he sat across from me.

"So?" I asked. "You reading my mind wasn't part of our deal." My eyes were still closed in our meditation, but I could tell he was scowling at me.

"I don't need to read your thoughts, but I can tell that they aren't on meditation. Stop focusing on shutting me out and clear your mind."

I sighed, finally opening my eyes as I rubbed at my temples. Obi-wan had insisted on our first lesson on our way back to Coruscant. I hadn't had a chance to congratulate Fives and Echo before they left for ARC training. Nor had I been able to see 99 again...or give Rex a hard hit for his little nickname.

I was flattered, but I wouldn't lie and say that I was accustomed to such terms. It had even taken a while for me to get used to Jango calling me _adi'ka._ "How can you clear your mind in the middle of a war?"

"I never said it wasn't challenging, Kida. There's a reason wielding the light side of the force is a way of life."

"Okay, but I didn't agree to a life change."

"Nor did you agree to be force sensitive. Or to be born with Sith heritage."

I sighed. "Is that really important? Is lineage conclusive to abilities?"

Obi-wan shrugged. "It would seem. Though most jedi have not born children, as attachment is against the code."

I paused. "What _is_ the Jedi Code. I don't actually know it."

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."

It was like a mantra and I could feel how he took comfort in reciting the words. "I don't understand," I started. "How can that be your code when none of that is true?"

His eyebrow lifted. "How so?"

"Everyone has emotions. There will always be people that are ignorant. And we're in a war. That's chaos."

"The code does not speak to what's around us, but rather, what is within us." I lifted my brow at him, urging him to continue. "It is a way to learn to control yourself."

I nodded slowly, my mind drifting beneath my shield I'd laid between us. I thought of the vision I'd had. About Moraband and the dark presence that was calling me. "Obi-wan?" I asked, interrupting his meditation again.

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Yes?"

"What do the sith think? Do they have a code?"

Obi-wan watched me cautiously, clearly trying to read me to no avail. "They believe in revenge. Destruction of others to gain power. They have no honor and fight only for themselves, no matter who gets hurt."

I hummed, thinking. "Is Dooku a sith?"

"He's forsaken the light, so yes."

"Obi-wan," I started, hearing the man sigh as he gave up on meditation entirely. "I'm not...I'm not a-"

"Just because you have roots in the species does not make you a follower of the dark side, Kida."

"But-"

"It is your actions. What side of the Force you wish to follow. Those determine what you are." He sighed, rubbing his beard. "In reality, the only way to become a true Sith is to be trained by one."

I appreciated his words, and they soothed me. Yet, the last bit sparked my interest. "Then how could Dooku be a sith?"

"He was trained by one." My eyes widened in surprise. "When I was captured on Geonosis, Dooku spoke of his new master...the one who was guiding him in the way of the dark side."

"So there is another Sith behind all this? Does the Separatist Alliance know this?"

"No."

It clicked for me as I leaned back. "If we tried to tell them, they'd take it as propaganda," I surmised, earning a nod from Kenobi. "Why has the Republic not gone after the master directly?"

"As we have gone after Dooku and continue to fail?" he asked sarcastically before shaking his head. "We don't even know who the master is. It has yet to be revealed to us."

"But can't the jedi see the future or something?"

Obi-wan chuckled at me. "Sometimes, we can see glimpses. But since this war started, the vision of the Jedi Council has been...clouded." I fell silent, thinking through his words. After a moment, I found Obi-wan looking at me with a raised brow. "I can sense you have another question."

"I understand that following the dark is bad," I started carefully, watching the jedi's face. "And that the light side preserves life and peace and whatever. But as day and night...one can't exist without the other, right?"

"Yes," Obi-wan allowed. "But the darkness must still be kept in check. There is darkness in all of us, but those who pursue it cannot be allowed to flourish."

"But aren't you all about balance?" The jedi seemed confused at my words. "You have hundreds of jedi living in your temple, but there only seems to be two sith."

Obi-wan watched me warily. "Why do you have so many questions about the sith?"

I sighed. "I'm just trying to understand. I've only ever met a jedi, so how do I know for sure that you're the one who should be guiding me in the force? I just wanted to know if I was on the right side of all this."

"You are," he assured, his voice firm. "I can sense your confusion, Kida. But close your eyes. Clear your mind. The Force will always guide you. Follow it's will, and you'll always be on the right side."

I nodded slowly, letting my eyes slip closed. I maintained the wall around my mind, earning a small huff of annoyance from Obi-wan. I chuckled slightly, but allowed my thoughts to taper off, leaving my mind clear.

* * *

_I felt something wet on my leg, my eyes shooting open to find that I wasn't in Obi-wan's quarters anymore. The area around me was dark and foggy, my gaze barely perceiving the swamp in front of me. My boots squelched in the muddy water, vines hanging low from the canopy that blocked out any light from the sky._

"_Young one."_

_I turned to the deep, lightly accented voice. It reminded me of Obi-wan's accent, but the voice sounded older. Wiser. No one was around, the hair raising on my arms._

"_Your connection to the Force is strong."_

_I whirled again, a cry of fight erupting from my mouth as I was met with a man. He had appeared out of nowhere, the tiniest glow surrounding his body. "Who the hell are you?"_

_His dark eyebrow lifted, a smirk coming to his bearded face. "Who do you think I am?"_

_What a _shebs'palon _thing to say. I looked over the man's features. His face was kind, framed with a dark beard and long hair. His intense blue eyes watched me carefully as I took a suspicious step away from him. He wore jedi robes, the sleeves long and pooling around his massive hands._

_The man tsked. "Don't look with your eyes. Look with your feelings. Trust the Force."_

"_You sound like Obi-wan," I muttered, keeping my gaze on him, but reaching out in the Force._

_To my surprise, he chuckled. "Alternatively, I believe he sounds like me." _

_I lifted my brow at him, ready to throw an insult, but stopped dead. The Force flowed around me, strong in this place. It whispered gently in my ear._

_And then something else hissed, slithering like a snake around my throat. __**Don't listen to this fool.**_

_The jedi's expression shifted to mild concern and suspicion. "Is everything alright?"_

_I cleared my throat, equally as rattled, but nodded. "You're Qui-Gon Jinn, aren't you? Obi-wan's master?"_

"_Very good, Young One," he smiled, momentarily forgetting the dark ripple in the Force. "You're a fast learner."_

_**Do not listen to his words. The jedi only wish to weaken you. To keep you from what you could be.**_

"_What is that?" Qui-Gon asked, glancing around._

_For some reason, I was panicked. I didn't want the jedi to know about the dark presence that called to me from Moraband. It was my mystery to unravel. At least, that's what I told myself to explain the strange possessiveness I felt for the connection. It was powerful. Seductive, almost._

"_My name is Kida," I said, hoping to distract the jedi. "Obi-wan was teaching me to meditate."_

_Qui-Gon hummed lowly. "I know who you are, Kida Fett. You've cleared your mind well. Well enough so that I could reach out."_

"_Have you reached out to Obi-wan?"_

"_No. I can't do that yet."_

_I lifted my eyebrow, suddenly suspicious. "Why not?"_

"_I am unable. I could speak to you because a connection to something ancient resides within you already. You only had to clear your mind." _

_**He lies!**_

_I flinched as Qui-Gon looked around, his face darkening. I swallowed. "Why did you want to reach out to me?"_

"_To warn you," he said evenly, his gaze falling on mine._

_**He is trying to deter you from greatness. The jedi tell lies. Only lies. Come to me.**_

"_Warn me about what?"_

_Qui-Gon didn't respond immediately, his brows furrowed as he glanced around us. "I'm already too late, aren't I?" _

"_Too late for-"_

"_Do you know this place, Kida?"_

_I looked around at his interruption, beginning to feel uncomfortable in that place with the jedi and the voice. My skin was clammy and cold, the air heavy and hard to breathe. "No," I whispered._

"_It's powerful with the Force. The entire planet it." Qui-Gon looked at me with a foreboding gaze. "Powerful with both sides of the Force."_

_**This man has no knowledge of what is light and what is dark, **__the voice scoffed, __**He has been misguided by those who claim they follow the Jedi Order. Who think they understand the Force and what balance truly means.**_

"_Kida?" Qui-Gon broke into my thoughts, but I wasn't fast enough to wipe away my contemplative face...as well as the fear that lay within the expression. The jedi's face was almost sad as he regarded me. "Does the dark side call to you already?"_

_**The dark is not what it seems. Some creatures fear the dark of night, but others thrive in it, should they have the strength to survive.**_

_I swallowed thickly. "No."_

_His expression darkened. "This challenge will be most difficult for you, Kida, given your ancestry. But you must resist. Do not succumb to the darkness. It will consume you."_

_**No, **__the voice argued, __**the darkness frees you. The jedi are cowards who hide behind false morals they betray with each moment involved in the war. Why would you trust those who defy their creed?**_

* * *

My eyes snapped open, a gasp bursting from my chest. The competing voices. The competing thoughts. It had been too much.

"Kida?" Obi-wan's voice chimed, the man kneeling beside me, his hand steadying my shoulder. "Are you alright? What just happened?"

I looked at him for a moment, trying to debate what to tell him. Telling him I talked with his dead master-something I still wasn't sure how it happened-would make him suspicious or worried about my abilities. Telling him about the voice and the dream-of which I was now sure was somehow associated with the dark side-would be even worse.

"I-" I started, but by the Force, I was saved. The ship rumbled beneath our feet, our eyes meeting as the alarm sounded. "What's going on?" I asked, thankful for the change of subject.

"Obi-wan," Skywalker's voice sounded through the jedi's comms. "The ship is under attack."

"Never a dull moment," Obi-wan sighed. "How bad is it?" The jedi offered me a hand as we both stood, exiting his quarters

We stopped dead in our tracks when we saw the clones racing past us, the alarm blaring, the emergency lights bathing us in red.

"Bad. It's Dooku."

Obi-wan and I shared a glance before taking off towards the war room. The ship rumbled beneath our feet, nearly causing us to stumble as it pitched sideways.

"There goes a stabilizer," I panted as we raced onto the bridge. The battle outside the viewport raged on, nearly stopping me in my tracks. "By _Ka'ra,_" I muttered below my breath, seeing the hologram portraying the battle we were clearly losing.

"Where is Anakin?" Obi-wan asked already, striding into the room with an air of confidence.

"Leading a fighter team, sir," Cody responded beside Rex.

My cheeks heated only slightly at the sight of the captain.

"_Cyare," 99 started, sobering and speaking softly. "It means beloved."_

With a mental shake to get myself focused, I joined them. "Let me join him." Three heads turned to me with shock. "What? I can pilot a fighter."

"I appreciate your fervor, Kida," Obi-wan started gently. "But sending an untrained pilot in-"

"We're losing, General," I cut him off, my tone stern. "And I've watched them train. I know the maneuvers. No offense," I said, gesturing to the group. "But there's enough leadership up here. Let me go help."

I could feel Rex's nerves, and I knew Kenobi felt them too. The jedi sighed, waving his hand. "Go. Be safe." I smiled, genuinely glad to have a real role, finally. "And Kida?" I turned at the doorway to look back at my friend. The bearded man smiled, his eyes knowing. "May the Force be with you."

I gave him a smile, before running from the bridge and through the halls. It didn't take long to reach a hangar, one of the deck attendants giving me access to an ARC-170 fighter, the clones rushing to detach the fuel lines.

"She's all yours, sir," the attendant said, a small glimmer in his eye. He, like all the others, loved fighting. It was in their blood, like Fives had said on Kamino. To be honest, was I any different.

I moved to climb up the wing, but stopped at a familiar presence in the Force. I turned, only one leg on the wing, to see Rex hurrying across the hangar, practically barging through his men. I couldn't help the small, amused smile that curled my lips.

"What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly as he drew closer, all eyes turning away from their superiors with respect.

"Getting in a fighter, why?" I asked, stepping down to lean against it.

"You could be killed."

I frowned. "I could have been killed on Kamino, too. How is this different?"

"I was there," he whispered, his face hidden behind his helmet. "I could…"

"Protect me?" His silence in response was enough of an answer. "Take off your helmet, Rex." He hesitated, the man touching the side of his visor with unsurity. "Take it off," I growled this time, making him move. The helmet came off, revealing his worried face and deep, golden eyes. "You can't always be there to protect me, Rex. I've survived this long without you watching my back. And while I appreciate it, I don't need you protecting me."

He sighed through his nose, looking down at the floor. A quick glance around told me no one was looking, so I touched his cheek gently. He tensed, but relaxed under my touch just as quickly.

"I have to go."

"I know," he breathed back.

With a small, steadying breath and my heart in my throat, I leaned up on my toes, pressing my lips to his cheek. "I'll see you soon," I assured, stepping back and climbing up the wing of my fighter.

The captain was stunned, his face turning a slightly darker shade as he swallowed thickly. I couldn't help but chuckle at his awkward expression.

"Oh, by the way," I said, pausing in my climb. "I know why you didn't want me knowing your little nickname." The man blanched, but I continued. "It's because you didn't have the _gett'se _to say it to my face in common."

He was silent for a moment as I crawled into my cockpit. "Who told you?" he called finally as my engines roared to life beneath my hands.

I smiled at him, the shield sliding down over me. "99!" I yelled as it hissed closed, my arm throwing the thrusters forward and rocketing me out of the hangar.

The ARC-170 shuddered as I pushed it away from the cruiser, taking in the raging battle. We were a single cruiser against a fleet of Separatist warships. Vulture droids swarmed everywhere, overwhelming our strike teams. A simple connection to my ship's mainframe brought Apex roaring to life in the engines.

"Talk to me," I said into my earpiece, dropping my goggles to have my own targeting system.

"Both weapons and engines are at full power," Apex responded immediately. "Be wary of flying too low. The planet's gravitational ring is not far."

"Which ship has Dooku?" I asked, spinning between my first set of vulture droids, pulling the trigger to take some of them out.

"Scans suggest the center vessel. I don't suggest an approach, miss," the AI advised. "The command ship is remaining out of the battle. You'd have to get through all the others first."

"Right," I groaned, dipping below a stream of laser fire, only to cut back up and destroy my attacker with a few well-placed blasts. "Patch me into the Republic comms."

Immediately, my cockpit filled with the sounds of battle.

"On your six, Acer!"

"I've got two behind me."

"Steady, Tincan. Your fuel cell is exposed."

"I can't shake them!"

I dipped in, seeing the clone pilots in formation, going through one of their maneuvers. "Hold on," I said into the comms, pitching sideways to take out the vulture droids. My fingers squeezed the trigger, the droids exploding, sending debris flying around me.

"Who is that?" a pilot asked as I zoomed by, Apex diverting energy to my thrusters to really get the ship moving.

"Kida," Anakin said, both answering his man's question and greeting me, his starfighter appearing from the battle to cruise beside mine. I cast him a grin out my viewport, which he returned with a small lift of his hand. "I didn't know you could pilot like that."

"Well then," I chuckled back, pulling back on my thrusters to dip lower under the next onslaught of droids. "Buckle up, because you haven't seen anything yet!" Spinning through missiles and laying hard on my trigger, my eyes lifted to the command ship again. "Anakin," I spoke, ignoring the small spike of surprise from the force signatures of the clones. "Dooku is in the command ship."

"I figured," he growled, the jedi taking down his own small army of droids.

"As much as I'd love to get Dooku," Obi-wan voiced through the comms. "We need to defend our vessel. We're barely surviving as is."

I hummed. "Can we jump to hyperspace?"

"Negative." I recognized Cody's curt demeanor. "Our hyperspace engines have been damaged."

I pitched my fighter sideways, narrowly missing an approaching vulture droid and skirting along the side of one of the Separatist cruisers. "There's no way we can fight this fleet off, General," I admitted, dodging the surface cannons from the cruiser.

"Reinforcements?" Anakin asked, sounding like he was clenching his jaw in concentration.

"Too far away," Obi-wan sighed in response. "They won't get here in time." We were doomed. I glanced down at the planet below me as I spun, dodging cannon fire.

I switched off my mic for a moment, shifting my thrusters forward to dart below the next cruiser, raining fire over its turrets. "Apex, what planet is that?"

"Vandor."

"Why does that sound familiar?"

"You've dropped and met clients here, miss," the faithful AI responded. "It's riddled with mining facilities and cave systems."

With a hum, I switched my comms back on to put in my two credits. "The planet below," I cut into their conversation. "It's filled with mines and caves. If we could get our there, we may be able to hold out long enough for reinforcements to arrive."

I could practically see Obi-wan stroking his beard. "An evacuation would be dangerous."

"So would staying up here with little to no defenses," Anakin reasoned.

"I've got two on my tail," Tincan voiced, making my gaze turn.

"Hold on, Tincan," I responded immediately, dipping my left wing to turn and follow him. I took out one of the droids behind him, but worried over the second. It was floating right behind the clone's ship...right where his exposed fuel cell was. If I shot and missed, I'd kill the pilot...and possibly myself, considering how close I was following.

"Fine," Obi-wan said finally. "Start the evacuation to the planet's surface. Anakin and Kida, defend the shuttles."

"Got it," Anakin said, but I didn't respond, letting my thoughts fade away. I let my mind drift to what Obi-wan had taught me that morning, the Force flowing through me.

With a slow breath out, I steadying my swaying ship and pulled the trigger. The droid exploded, a sigh of relief coming through my comms from the clone pilot.

"Thank you, sir," he said gratefully.

"Don't mention it," I grinned, glancing back towards our cruiser. "Now head back and defend our-" My feelings rippled, making my head turn sideways to see a damaged vulture droid careening towards us. "Tincan!" I screamed, jerking my joystick sideways. "Look out!"

The clone didn't react in time, the vulture droid colliding with his fighter, hitting the exposed fuel cell. The explosion sent my fighter flipping through the air, my alarms blaring in my ears.

"Kida!" Obi-wan's voice sounded through my crackling comms. "What happened?"

I didn't respond, panting as I tried to regain control and see the diagnostics at the same time. "My stabilizers," I said back, reading over the screens, trying to keep myself from hitting anything with damaged steering. "And my oxygen."

"Miss," Apex crackled. "Your engines are failing."

"Wonderful," I muttered through gritted teeth, pulling hard on my joystick. "Obi-wan," I called into the comms over the blaring of my alarms. "I'm getting dragged into the planet's atmosphere! I'm sending you some old schematics of a cave system on the surface. I used it for a smuggler drop once. It should be big enough for shuttled to enter."

I did my best to keep myself calm as Apex sent the files. "We've got them," Obi-wan said. "I'll send someone for you."

"No," I cut him off, the nose of my ship trying to dip down into the atmosphere. "I'm going to be fine. I'll find you!"

"Kida, I don't-" Obi-wan's voice was breaking up as my ship was pulled downward, the metal heating terribly. "This is a good...Kida...can you…me?"

The comms failed, my connection to Apex even dropping off as the starfighter began to burn in the decent. With no mechanical copilot, I ducked below the console, ripping apart wires and manually diverting all weapons and communications energy to my shields and reverse thrusters.

"Okay," I muttered, sitting up and strapping myself in again. "Here we go." My fingers wrapped around my thrust control and the joystick, doing my best to keep the ship steady. The clouds parted round my viewport, revealing the vast expanse of white peaks and rocky ledges.

The Force rippled around me, guiding my hand as I pulled the joystick, the reverse thrusters engaging to slow my speed as I neared a peak. The underbelly of my ship scraped the top, snow exploding around me as I pitched forward.

All hope for controlling my landing was gone as I careened down, a cry of fear erupting from my throat.

I closed my eyes as I hit the snow, my head throwing forward and hitting the dash. There was only darkness.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Adi'ka- little one_

Shebs'palon- asshole

_Ka'ra- stars (ancient Mandalorian myth-ruling council of fallen kings)_

_Gett'se- balls_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry about the long wait on this one. There's been a lot going on and I actually had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason. Anyways, enjoy. More to come soon.**

**As always, reposts, shares, likes, and reviews are always welcome!**

**-Ryder**


	34. Captives of Vandor

Chapter Thirty-Four: Captives of Vandor

I'd been exposed to true cold only a few times in my life. Corellia had a mild temperature, despite its chilly nights. Tattoine was a damned desert and Nal Hutta was the same temperature but humid. Zygerria and Kadavo were both warm. Even Concordia or Kamino weren't too bad. They could get chilly, but there was nothing like the cold I felt in that moment.

I wished I could say I'd forgotten what the surface of Vandor had felt like, but it would be a lie. When you grew up in mild climates, the cold moments really stuck out to you.

My breath steamed in the air, swirling like a dancing image until it hit the ice-crusting viewport above me. I shifted, my body aching. A touch to my forehead produced blood that was already sticky from the cold.

"Apex," I muttered, tapping my wrist comm groggily. There was no connection. "Anakin," I tried, opening the channel to Republic signals. "Obi-wan? Rex? Anyone?" No answer.

With a groan, I leaned down for the emergency release hatch, the mechanism complaining as much as my muscles. With a light shove, the icy window fell away, leaving me exposed to the brutal wind.

"Wonderful," I muttered, dragging myself from the cockpit. I was in a valley, peaks of snow on all sides. My fighter was almost completely submerged in snow, the drag track behind me showing a fresh dusting. I hadn't been out too long, considering how heavily it was snowing.

With another aching touch to my bleeding hairline, I jumped off the wing and into the snow. It crunched below me as I tried to dig out a wing in order to try and get the communications up again. I pried open the exposed panelling, trying to keep snow from getting inside and shorting it out.

As I worked, I heard a light beeping. "What the hell?" I whispered to myself, looking up. Up on the mountainside, floating around the rocks, was a probe droid. "_Osi'kyr!"_

I ditched the starfighter, racing through the snow as well as I could manage, considering each step sunk me up to my midcalf. I spied a small cave, ducking into it just as the probe droid lowered to my level. The droid floated around my ship, beeping continuously in the droid code. But what was it transmitting to?

It was definitely looking for me, thoroughly examining the wreckage before turning in a circle to scan the whole area. I ducked behind a snow-covered rock, hearing it beep. It whirred quietly, the noise drawing closer.

With a light curse under my breath, considering the droid likely had a thermal scanner, I hurried further into the cave, drawing my pistol. It's beeps echoed at the mouth of the cave, its eye lighting red as it scanned. I slid my pistol over the rising side of a stalagmite, aiming at its center eye. When its scanner turned to me, I fired.

Sure, the Separatists would know I was alive, and my last location, but they wouldn't know for sure what took out the droid, since I didn't let it see me.

I approached sizzling mechanism, turning it over to open it up. I found what I was looking for, connecting my wrist gauntlet to it. Sure, it was more annoying without Apex to do it for me, but it wasn't impossible. A few logarithms and bypassed security codes brought me the information I wanted.

Unfortunately, the droids didn't function like a normal battle droid. They didn't function on coordinates. They functioned based on reconnaissance and information retrieval. Thus, they worked on a ping that functioned through their constant whirring and beeps.

Therefore, I'd have to follow a beeping beacon, rather than know any legitimate coordinates. I put the program into my wrist comm before stepping hastily from the droid. On its destruction, other droids, both probe and battle, would converge on the location of its last data transfer. I had to move.

Wishing I had something more than my simple light armor, I took off in the snow again, careful to walk along stronger patches of ice, to not leave as obvious of footprints. It didn't take long for the bitter wind to nip at my bones, my arms encircling my chest, my teeth clenched.

Thankfully, it was likely that wherever the probe droid had come from was close by, considering how fast it had arrived. Then again, I didn't actually know how long I was out for.

"My gears don't like how cold it is," I heard a battle droid drone, immediately ducking behind the closest rock formation. I slowed my breathing, diminishing the amount of puffing vapor I released from my mouth.

"Not to mention our communications are barely functioning with the coming storm. It's hard to follow the coordinates to the downed droid," another responded. My eyes lifted, seeing the sky darkening in the distance, rolling in with the gusting wind. Wonderful.

I listened to the squadron of droids crunch through the snow, passing where I was hiding. I could have taken them out, considering it was a scouting squad and they would have been caught off guard. But I was more interested in staying hidden for now.

There was a darkness in the Force. It was foreboding. Telling me that something had gone terribly wrong.

When I was sure the droids had passed, I scurried from my hiding spot, mentally willing the chill to stay off my skin. The up-side of droids looking for me? I now had a clear trail back to wherever they were coming from. Which meant a ship.

And it meant that it wasn't far, since the droids were responding so quickly to the probe's destruction. I followed their heavy footsteps carefully, bridging over the top of a peak.

"By _Ka'ra_," I muttered, seeing the facility built into the stone mountain base below. I ducked back behind the rock as a shuttle dipped over the peak to enter a towering hangar. There was my entry point...if I could get to it without being shot.

I was lucky, though. Visibility was low in the valley, considering the rising snowfall and wind. In addition, the sun was setting, the glow coming through the thick clouds lessening with each passing moment. Yet, as it got darker, it got colder.

I had to get inside fast, or I would die out here.

If the droids were smart, they would be watching the area with thermal scanners. But...were the battle droids ever really that smart?

Determining that death by blaster was better than freezing to death, I took off down the slope. I was careful to duck behind cover as often as possible, but even my ability to see the facility below was minimal as the snow whipped past me faster.

My body trembling, I came to a cliff, peering down at the open hangar. My arms encircled my shaking torso, willing it to stay warm. Unfortunately, I wasn't sure if that was something someone could do with the Force. It certainly didn't seem like it, considering that my fingers were so numb, I started to doubt they existed.

I took a determined step towards the side of the cliff, since I'd have to climb down, when I heard a faint cracking. My muscles tensed, the Force tickling at the back of my mind. _Run, _it whispered.

I didn't, instead turning with a shocked curiosity to the slope behind me. Avalanche. It took only moments for the snow to sweep me off my feet and throw me from the cliff. I would have screamed if the breath hadn't been knocked from my chest. I'd never been in an avalanche before...I'd only heard stories.

But my body started moving to save me, even if it took some time for my mind to catch up. The snow moved and rolled almost like water, my legs and arms kicking as if I were trying to stay afloat. It kept my head up enough that I could suck in a much needed breath of air. I tumbled as the avalanche slowed, my shoulder hitting rock, a horrible pop sounding.

And then suddenly it stopped. Snow covered everything, pressing on me from all directions as it settled. I took in a slow, deliberate breath before it all hardened, earning myself some room for my chest to breathe.

I should have panicked, considering I wasn't even sure which way was up, but I kept still and quiet. My lips pushed some saliva forward, my eyes closing while I waited. The spit rolled down the right side of my lips and fell into the snow. I was on my side then. I knew which way was up.

"What was that?" I heard a battle droid ask somewhere above me. My hands stilled as I moved to scoop away snow.

"Just an avalanche," another responded. "Squadron Delta got taken out yesterday."

"But what if it was that bounty hunter the probe reported about?"

My muscles coiled, flexing beneath my skin in apprehension. The second droid let out a shrill sound that I think was its laugh.

"Then she's dead. Don't worry. There's a squad looking for her right now."

They chattered a bit more, but I stopped listening to focus on not suffocating instead. With the slightest of movements, I made myself a pocket of air so I could breathe. I didn't know how far down I was, since the droid's voices had been rather muffled.

Still, I knew they had left when the chatter faded away, leaving me to figure out how the hell I was going to not die today. I shifted in the slight area that I could, wiggling my arms against the pressure of the snow. Breathing slowly, I thought back to Obi-wan's teachings. To Qui-Gon's comment about me being a fast learner.

I stretched my fingers as best I could, willing the snow to move. It didn't move this time. My air was low, my desperation rising. I wasn't going to die on this stupid planet. I wasn't going to die without seeing Boba get out of prison. Without making sure Obi-wan and Anakin were okay. Without seeing Fives and Echo become ARC troopers. Without hearing Rex call me that stupid nickname again that I hated, but also made my stomach flip each time he said it.

My fear made my arms shift, my fingers clenching. Was the snow moving or was that me trembling?

With a grunt of frustration and fear, I tried to push my arms forward. To my surprise, they moved. The snow pulled off of me like an explosion, shooting skyward. I was left lying in a gaping hole of snow, everything freezing, but my mind buzzing with the power that had surged through me.

"Did you see that?" a droid's voice spoke. That prodded me to break my daze and clamber out of the hole. My shoulder burned my armor having dented and cut into the skin. Still, it wasn't dislocated, which would have made this whole escape plan a lot harder. I hurried over the snow and climbed up the rock ledges that surrounded the facility.

Ducking behind piles of stones, crates, and keeping my back to the rising metal wall, I found my way to the edge of the hangar. Droids bustled about inside, others looking at the place I'd come from.

I wondered what reasoning they'd put behind the hole I'd left. I still hadn't fully figured it out myself, after all. I flinched back, obscuring myself at the sound of engines. Droid shuttles landed in the hangar, my breath catching as the bay doors opened to reveal a troop of clones, Rex among them.

"Take them to the lineup," a droid ordered. "Count Dooku already has the jedi, and doesn't need the clones."

"Lineup for what?" one of the others asked. Stupid droids. I lifted my brow at myself. More like stupid programmer, actually.

"Execution."

That got my attention, my head tilting to look past where I was hiding, seeing the droids nudge the clones forwards with their weapons. I had to stop it. Not to mention that I had to save Obi-wan and Anakin, considering Dooku apparently had them.

Knowing Dooku was inside...and considering he'd somehow sensed me during my Force vision, I was careful with my emotions. I closed my eyes, clearing my mind as I built a wall around myself.

He would probably still sense me, since Windu had sensed me so long ago-before I even had any type of control over my abilities- but hopefully when he did, it would already be too late.

Opening my eyes again, I scanned the room. I only had my two pistols. None of the clones were armed, obviously. So I couldn't save them here. Not in a crowded hangar.

I slipped inside with a determined huff of breath, reveling in the way the wind was blocked in here. The droids weren't looking for an intruder, since they thought I was still somewhere out at my crash zone, so it was easy enough to sneak in. My gaze settled on a grate a few feet above me. Bounty-hunter's best friend.

Climbing up a few crates, I somehow avoided suspicion as I slipped into the vents, pulling it closed behind me. I watched through the slotted metal as the battle droids escorted the clones, along with Rex, out of the hangar. I had no idea where they were going, and since I was trying to keep myself somewhat disconnected from the Force to avoid detection, I couldn't follow my senses.

I moved through a few intersections of vent, spying a computer system below me. Pulling the gating away quietly, I ducked my head down to see that the hall was clear. Of course, who knew how long that would stay.

Landing softly, I sent a silent thank you to the universe for the probe droid having found me. I used its algorithm to log into the system, considering it would need access to offload data. Maneuvering through the system, I searched for reports of clones.

Nothing.

With a small sigh, I looked for mentions of execution.

"There you are," I whispered to myself, seeing the destination on a map. Before leaving the computer, I looked for where the jedi were. A separate room. It looked like a torture chamber.

Great.

"Reports say that the probe droid was destroyed," a droid's voice sounded from around the corner. I closed down the computer quickly, climbing back into the vent. As the droids passed below me, I set the grate back in place silently.

"That means that bounty hunter is still out there."

"I guess so. But what would she do?" I lifted my brow as they gloated, half tempted to jump down and destroy them. "She couldn't take us all."

It was right of course. Which is why I let them pass before continuing on my way to rescue the clones. The longer the droids and Dooku didn't know I was here, the better.

Even when I disconnected myself from the Force to stay hidden, it wasn't hard to notice the tension and fear in the room as I crawled through the ventilation shaft. I peered through the meshed grates, seeing clones set in lines. They were on their knees, hands held up on their heads as battle droids trained guns on them.

"Face the wall," a droid ordered to the group that contained Rex. It looked they'd arrived only just before me. A desperate looking clone glanced between his captain and the droids, his caramel skin shining with sweat. Rex shook his head slightly, encouraging his younger to not do whatever he was thinking.

The clone didn't listen, turning quickly and backhanding the nearest battle droid. I wanted to cry out from where I was, struggling to remove the grate and jump in. But then I'd just tell the droids where I was and then no one would be saved.

The other battle droids turned and immediately fired, executing the rogue clone. He fell in a heap, the look of desperate fear permanently plastered on his still face.

"_Adenn beskar'ad!"_ Rex yelled, his expression pulled in distress. He moved to fight, but stopped helplessly when the guns were turned on him. He yelled a bit more, maybe to keep up the morale of his men. But I wondered if it was more because he didn't know what else to do.

Still, I used his commotion to finally give up on being quiet and kick out the grate. I leapt down after it immediately, hiding behind the steaming mechanisms at the far end of the room.

"What was that?" one battle droid asked, turning away from the clone he was guarding. I hid in the shadows, watching through the piping.

Rex's face held the smallest blossom of hope beneath the deep resignation in his eyes. I remembered always hearing the clones mutter about their duty to the Republic often including death, if need be. Every clone in that room, while terrified, was resigned to their fate. Their concerns laid with their mission and with their generals. Not with their own lives, even if their very biology told them to fight until their last breaths. They would if they could...but they couldn't.

Right?

The battle droids brushed the clatter of the grate off as the mechanism's whirring, turning back to their execution lines. One prodded Rex's back harshly with the muzzle of the gun, pushing the captain towards the wall with his brothers. The look of hope melted from his face.

My heart ached. I was terribly attached to him-something I had yet to figure out. He was a clone, yet so unique. It was like my very soul was drawn to him, even on some of our earliest meetings.

I refused to say to myself that I loved him. Cared for him. That was better. Anything was better than love.

Love was distracting. Dangerous.

It got you hurt.

My gaze lifted as I pushed down my emotions into the deepest pockets of my soul that I could find. Above the center of the room, dangling from a thick chains, was a massive crate. How convenient.

I drew my pistol, settling my wrist over the warm pipes to steady my shot. The chains that held the heavy crate converged above it in a metal contraption with a ring above it. I aimed for that, slowing my breathing and waiting for Rex to finally give in and move to the wall. The stubborn captain refused for some time, but under the threat of both his and his soldiers' lives, he gave in, standing at the wall.

From my angle at his side, I could see the hard look on his face as his golden eyes bore into the wall. He was angry. But sad. So sad. Something...the Force, maybe...told me that the sadness wasn't for him.

Maybe it was for his brothers. Or for the jedi he'd failed to protect.

Or maybe...just maybe, it was for me. After all, he thought I died in that crash.

I took a slow breath before squeezing the trigger. The blaster shot was impossibly loud in the quiet room, but nothing was louder than the crack of metal above the droids. They all turned, firing their blasters at me, but I ducked behind the machines and crawled in the darkness, trying to avoid being shot.

The chain creaked angrily from the damage before the links broke entirely, sending the crate crashing to the ground, crushing a large number of the droids.

Then all _haran_ broke loose.

As I leaned out from my hiding spot, drawing my second pistol and firing from both hands at the remaining droids, the clones leapt in. They were quick to defend themselves with the droids distracted. Some went at the droids with fists, while others dove after the weapons the defeated droids had dropped.

The mechanisms beside me hissed under the blaster fire, grinding to a halt. Somewhere in the facility, something was bound to stop working.

As smug as that made me, it also told me that more droids were likely to arrive soon.

A super battle droid approached me as I dove out of the way of its fire. I lifted one arm in my crouch, taking it out with three shots to the chest. The fighting was over. Droids laid in piles, some of them still sparking from what protruded from beneath the crate I'd dropped on them. I emerged slowly, holstering my pistols and raising my hands as some of the clones reacted on impulse, turning their weapons on me.

"Stand down," I heard Cody say from somewhere in the room. My eyes found him. He looked pretty beaten up, his scar accented by soot and bruises. He held his side slightly as he forced himself to stand tall, giving me a nod.

He turned away to help a few of the injured clones while another familiar face approached. Rex had some cuts and bruises on his face, but otherwise, he seemed fine, more or less. His face was shifting quickly through various emotions. I saw surprise. Relief. Happiness. Yet he seemed like he was fighting tears.

My brows furrowed as he slowed before me, his hands twitching at his sides. "_Su cuy'gar,_" he said, his voice almost breathless.

I couldn't help but smile. "Are you saying you doubted me, Captain?"

Finally, the man grinned, his expression lifting in humored relief. "Never," he whispered, aware of those around us.

I opened my mouth to respond, likely with something snarky. Or maybe I'd have said something endearing. I felt warm, just looking at him.

And then I got far too warm. Hot. Boiling. Like my skin was aflame. I buckled, hearing screams in my mind.

"Kida!" Rex's voice was warbled through the visions that blurred my vision. His hands came to my shoulders immediately as I took short, quick breaths. I chased the visions away, but I knew full well now that Dooku was aware of my presence.

"I'm alright," I breathed, straightening slowly as Cody and the rest of the men approached. "We have to get everyone out of here."

"I agree," Cody announced, doing his best to not show the slight limp in his step. "But the Generals have been captured as well."

"I know." The group glanced at me with surprise. "I heard what the droids said in the hangar," I explained, glancing at Rex.

"You were there?" the captain asked softly, his brows knitting in thought. "And you came for us first?"

I regarded the man for a moment, watching all of their faces. They respected me for my choice, but I could feel their inner conflicts. Had I followed duty, I should have gone after the generals first.

Well...duty be damned.

"No one is getting left behind today," I said finally, my tone firm. "I know where Obi-wan and Anakin are. I intend to get them next."

"I'm going with you," Rex announced, Cody stepping up beside him with a nod.

"Me as well." The commander turned to his men, ordering them to collect what weapons they could. "Getting out of here won't be easy," he said, looking back at me.

"No," I admitted. "But reinforcements were already called prior to your capture. They should be here soon, if they're not fighting the fleet above us already."

"We need to send out a message," Rex surmised, tapping his bruised chin.

"Waxer. Boil." Two men in 212th yellow stepped forward. I recognized them both, giving them each a smile. They returned it gratefully. "Lead the men to the control center. Take it and hold it. Get a message to the Republic that we're down here."

"Yes sir," they responded immediately.

"I'm going to get some men to take with us for the Generals," Cody said, stepping away.

"Quickly," I added as he moved. "Reinforcements will be here soon."

Rex waited until we were alone again to ask his question. "How did you get here?" I glanced at the clone, looking him up and down, assessing his minimal injuries.

"I walked."

"From…"

"The starfighter that hit a mountain," I completed with a smirk. "A probe droid nearly got me, but without it, I never would have found the base."

He was quiet for a moment before chuckling. "Thank _Ka'ra_ for near-death experiences, then."

I smirked. "They teach you a lot." My smile melted as I regarded the clone before me, my heart tugging. Something in the Force told me to tell him how I felt. Almost as if I wouldn't get another chance like this. I chose not to believe it. It was my anxiety speaking. The fear that stirred beneath my calm demeanor. I was about to face Dooku.

Of course I was scared.

"I'm glad you're okay," I allowed in a small voice.

"I am because of you, _Cyare."_ He said the nickname with a small smile now. As if he knew it would make me fight off a blush, but also react with sass. He was trying to make me more comfortable...ease my anxiety...while also trying to rile me up. He was a walking contradiction, this man.

I rolled my eyes. "Again," I whispered, careful to not let the other clones hear. "You don't have any _gett'se_."

He chuckled, low in his throat as I walked past him, leading the way to the door. Cody was waiting there, ready to deploy the men. Those who had survived-which was most of them, thankfully-had gathered up weapons from the fallen droids. Many of them were battered, but all of their revealed faces, their helmets having been taken, were painted with determination.

"Time to go," I announced, my hands resting on my holstered pistols. The doors hissed open, revealing a troop of droids.

"Ah!" one cried, jumping back in surprise. "Blast them!"

The squadron was defeated in a matter of seconds, considering the hellfire we rained on them. The clones were a force to be reckoned with. They had an impeccable sense of duty, sure. But when things were made personal...clones fought with such fervor, I could have sworn they were the old warriors of Mandalore that Jango used to tell stories about.

As we made our way down the halls, the alarms started to sound. I supposed our little decision not to be executed had been made known.

"We need to split up," I announced as the sound of droidekas approaching echoed down the halls.

"Where are the generals?" Cody asked, ducking past some blaster fire to move beside me.

"This way," I called, running into a side hall, remembering the map I'd seen earlier.

"Remember," Cody called as one squadron and Rex followed me. "Hold the control center. Get through to the Republic!"

"Yes sir!"

Cody joined us as we hurried through the metal corridors, the sound of gunfire echoing after us as the other clones took up the fight. I followed my mental map, but my suspicions only rose as we hit very little resistance on our way.

Any droids we came across seemed almost shocked to see us, making easy targets. We barely even ever had to take cover from returned fire.

"Does this seem too easy to anyone else?" a clone I didn't know asked. I glanced at him before looking to see Rex and Cody share a look. They thought so too. And so did I.

The Force tickled at the back of my mind as we approached the door to the chamber I knew held Anakin and Obi-wan. And Dooku…

It was almost like they were waiting for us. _**For you**_**, **the Force whispered. Was it the Force? Or was it the voice I'd heard in my dreams and meditation that sent chills down my spine?

I took a steadying breath beside the small band of clones while Cody worked to open the door. My fingers twitched around my pistols, methodically fiddling with the trigger. Rex's golden eyes glanced over me, a twinge of worry rippling from him in the Force. I did my best to block him out as the door hissed open.

The room inside was cavernous, metal pillars arching over our heads to the ceiling that came to a peak. Anakin floated in the center of the room, suspended in binders around his wrists and ankles. He looked worn, but a fire burned in his eyes. Anger rippled off of him.

I could feel his conflict. The Jedi training told him to not give into anger. Still, what he had seen had caused him to want to murder Dooku where he stood.

And where he stood...was above a crumpled Obi-wan. What looked like steam was drifting off of the downed jedi, his bearded face exhausted and twisted in pain. He was barely conscious, but I knew in that moment that Dooku was biding his time well. He knew how to keep the jedi awake.

"Hands up," Rex announced, leading the group into the room. I descended the stairs into the cavern with them, pistols drawn and aimed at the sith lord.

Dooku didn't even flinch, lifting his head with an expression that only conveyed mild annoyance. Still, his eyes flashed at the sight of our little band, weapons trained on him.

"I said," Rex said again, his voice hard. "Hands up."

"Very well," Dooku allowed, lifting his hands. But he only lifted them to the height of his chest before thrusting them outwards.

I didn't even get the chance to scream for them to move before the electricity hit me in the chest. We all stumbled backwards, but the agony ended in seconds as Dooku relaxed his fingers, before clenching them again at Obi-wan. The jedi let out a terrible cry as more electricity poured over his body. I flinched, the Force letting me taste the slightest bit of his pain in my mind.

It was what I'd felt before…

Pain that burned deeper than anything I'd ever felt. Torture that wasn't just of the body, but somehow, seared the mind, too.

There was a slightly metallic taste in my mouth as I staggered to my feet. As if I'd just taken a firm bite out of an ozone layer of a planet. I shook myself slightly as the clones rose again, our weapons raising.

"Enough, Dooku," I called, finding my voice. To my surprise, it shook. That didn't happen a lot…

Dooku ceased in his torture of Obi-wan, who had lost consciousness. Anakin struggled in his restraints, looking positively murderous...an expression Dooku shared at the moment as he turned to me.

"Give up," I tried again, succeeding in keeping the tremor from my voice. "You've lost." To my dismay, the dark lord chuckled at me. I'd never been in his presence before, but I'd heard of his darkness. Now, in that moment, I felt the power of the dark side billow around him. It was terrifying. Strong.

But something whispered from it. It called to me. Begged me to come closer. It whispered secrets. Answers to questions I never knew I had.

Dooku watched me, his acid-yellow eyes intense. Finally, he moved, walking towards us with confidence. "Enough of this," he growled.

We aimed our blasters, but no one had the chance to get off a shot.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Osi'kyr- oh shit!_

_Ka'ra- stars, ancient Mandalorian myth, ruling council of fallen kings_

_Adenn beskar'ad- merciless droid_

_Haran- hell_

_Su cuy'gar - hello; lit. "you're still alive"_

_Cyare- beloved_

_Gett'se - balls_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'm sorry about how long this took me to update. I struggled a lot with writing this chapter for some reason, and life has been getting in the way a lot.**

**Still, I hope you enjoy. More to come soon (some is already written, so it shouldn't take as long this time)!**

**As always, likes, reposts, reviews, shares, are all welcome!**

**-Ryder**


	35. Count Dooku

Chapter Thirty-Five: Count Dooku

Dooku paced towards me, his eyes dark and his face grim. Obi-Wan was barely regaining consciousness across the room, his eyes dazed and unfocused as he lifted his head. The clones and I raised our blasters at the count, but were never able to fire. Dooku swept his hand sideways, the Force surging at me and slamming me backwards into the Commander.

We all tumbled to the floor, our weapons clattering with us. As we struggled to rise, my fist grabbing my pistol and raising it once more. And then...electricity shot through us. I clenched my teeth against the scream that wanted to erupt from my throat. I'd been electrocuted before, whether it was a taser or a mishap with fixing my ship...but this was something else entirely. I could feel the sheer Force power behind it. The darkness and anger that sent it through the air and into my body. It made my muscles convulse and seared my skin, my entire body trying to shut down. I fought it, letting out a groan of relief when he stopped. I fell to my knees, my blurry vision looking sideways to see the clones all sprawled on the floor.

I glanced at Rex, seeing his sweating face, pain splayed across his features. I looking back to see Dooku glaring at me, his hand stretching out again. Pain blossomed across my chest as I was struck with more lightning, my body tipping sideways to fall into Rex's body. I panted as the burning stopped, leftover electricity bouncing between our bodies. My hand rested over Rex's chest, my own force sensitivity feeling him struggle. It was too much. It was killing him.

Some of the other clones had already lost consciousness. I reached out for Cody in the Force, feeling him struggle as Rex was.

If this continued, they'd all die...as I would.

I could feel Dooku's rage ripple towards me with the next onslaught of lightning. I wasn't going down from the pain, my own determination and stubbornness fueling me to stay upright and awake. Should I go down to save the clones? They couldn't take much more of Dooku's anger. Then again...would Dooku stop if I fell?

I slumped slightly as the lightning stopped again, Obi-Wan's voice barely audible past the pounding in my ears. "Enough, Dooku!" he was trying to stand, his body battered and worn out. "Your quarrel is with me."

"Obi-wan," Anakin said faintly, obviously struggling against his own pains as well.

My body made the decision before my mind did, finding its way back to its knees. My eyes lifted to glare angrily at Dooku, letting my anger seep from me. He sensed it, his dark eyes turning to watch me sit up again, my body placed between Rex, Cody, and the Count. Obi-Wan slumped again, struggling to defend us, the desperation clear on his face.

"Do you wish to die, child?" Dooku finally spoke directly to me.

I pressed my lips into a line, clenching my jaw as I fought against the pain in my limbs. _I'm going to get myself killed, aren't I?_ I watched as Dooku raised his hand again, electricity dancing for a moment on his fingers before jumping towards me. I grit my teeth and lunged forward towards it, my hands lifting in a desperate attempt to save myself and the soldiers behind me.

To the shock of the room, the lightning stopped in a rippling pool before my palms. The searing heat pushed against me, but I collected my resolve, finding my own connection to the Force and drawing from it. The room shook slightly, but I couldn't tell if that was just for me or if the others felt it too. Dooku increased his power, something he seemed to have an endless well of.

"I feel your anger, child," he spoke over the popping of electricity between us. Sweat beaded across my forehead as I struggled to keep his rage away from the clones. "Your power," he continued. "You need a teacher."

I grit my teeth, knowing only some of the differing teachings between the jedi and the sith. I knew what Obi-wan had told me. I knew what the voice in my visions had whispered. What Qui-Gon had warned me about. None of it made sense. I didn't know what I believed.

Yet...I knew in that moment that Dooku was evil. Not for his beliefs about the Force or which side of the war he was one. He was the enemy simply for the fact that he would kill Obi-wan and Anakin. That he would kill Rex and Cody and the rest of the men.

He would kill those I cared for.

"What I need," I growled, pushing a bit harder against his lightning. "Is for you to shut up!" I let out a yell, pushing as hard as I could with the force. A wave of power shot across the room, throwing both Dooku and Obi-Wan backwards. My body felt drained, but I forced myself to stand, breathing heavily. Obi-Wan was still fighting unconsciousness, struggling to reach out for his lightsaber, which I saw resting beside Anakin's atop a console on the far end of the room. Dooku found his feet, drawing his own red blade in anger.

"I'll teach you your place, child," he hissed, striding towards me. I reached out my hand, feeling the Force shift around my appendages like water rippling in a pond. I could practically feel my fingers wrapping around the lightsaber across the room. In a final tug of power that buzzed in my ears, Obi-Wan's lightsaber met my palm swiftly.

I'd only ever held one once before, but this was different. It was lighter, the kyber crystal inside filled with a noble quality that I could only connect to Obi-Wan. The one I'd held before was of a much darker essence.

* * *

_I'd seen the blade wielded a few times, its glowing black energy striking fear into more than just the slaves. Even members of Death Watch tensed in its presence. I usually did my best to avoid their leader, his cold blue eyes constantly searching for someone to find fault with. There was only once that I sought out the displays of the Darksaber's punishments. A member of Death Watch, one of the many that had violated me in my short time there, was particularly vile. His twisted mind took pleasure in mutilation, going so far as to carve a line from my right temple, straight down to my chin._

_With the crude bandage adhered to my still-smarting skin, I'd found my way to the part of the camp I usually avoided- Vizsla's tent. I peered around the various boxes and tents that stood there, watching my abuser kneel before his leader. He _begged _for mercy, my nose scrunching in response. Vizsla, his armor proud and shining, his blond hair pushed back from his sharp face, mimicked my own scowl. He drew his lightsaber, the blade dark and intimidating, pointing it towards his victims face._

"_Don't you know the rule?" Vizsla spit, swinging his blade through the open air angrily. "Never touch the face of a pleasure slave! That's merchandise!" _

_My scowl deepened as Vizsla continued his rant, explaining how a pleasure slave could only be hurt where clothing could hide. I wanted to steal the blade and kill them both. I swallowed thickly, but refused to look away as Vizsla finally finished his speech, swiftly bringing the blade down to kill my abuser. All the while, his victim pleaded for mercy until his last breath._

"Hu'tuun_," I growled lowly, having picked up the rough Mando'a language in my short time there. It seemed I was a bit too loud in my anger, Vizsla's head snapping sideways to see me glaring at the corpse before him._

_My heart skipped, the sick pleasure at my abuser's death fleeting as it was replaced by fear. Vizsla strode to me, his hand reaching between the cracks in my hiding spot and wrenching me into the open. Still waiting in the courtyard stood a woman I'd learned was called Bo-Katan. I'd avoided her, hearing she had a brutal streak, being the leader of an inner circle group called the Nite Owls. Her sharp-edged mask hid her face from me, but I knew the pale face, red hair, and striking green eyes that hid beneath it. _

_I was thrown down beside the decapitated corpse of my abuser, immediately feeling a twinge of guilt. Of course, he deserved it, but being beside a dead body worked well in bringing someone back to reality. I looked up fearfully at the leader of Death Watch, but could feel a smidge of curiosity beneath his anger._

"_You call this man a coward, yet hide in the shadows," he spoke at me, pacing as he had before the previous execution. I breathed heavily for a moment, closing my eyes and mustering my courage. Or maybe it was stupidity. "You say-"_

"_He was," I cut him off, barely keeping the shake out of my voice. Both Vizsla and Katan seemed taken aback, their heads tilting slightly. I urged myself on. "He was a coward because he pleaded for his life. And he was stupid enough to think you'd give it to him."_

_Vizsla was silent for a moment before igniting his blade again, the energy hot as it drew near my face. "Are you a coward?"_

_I lifted my gaze from the blade to his steely eyes, my jaw clenching. "Am I begging?" I asked rhetorically._

_Despite his best efforts, an amused smile twitched along the sides of his lips. He glanced quickly to Bo-Katan before staring at me again. "Who are you?" When I hesitated to respond, Katan jumped in._

"_She's one of the slaves we picked up from the Hutt transport, sir," she said curtly._

"_The Hutts," Vizsla mused, looking me over. "What did you do for the Almighty Jabba?" he asked sarcastically._

"_I was a translator."_

"_And now?"_

_I didn't answer again, glaring at him past his blade. "She's a pleasure slave, sir," Katan answered for me, but I could hear the distaste in her voice._

_Vizsla's eyes scanned over my ragged, malnourished body, landing on the bandages on my face. "You're the one he scarred," he put together, still looking me over. "It's strange. You're not like the others he liked." Bile wanted to jump up my throat, but I pushed it down, still glaring at the Death Watch leader. The blade found its way closer to my skin, the heat beginning to sting. "I should just kill you," he mused aloud. "We'll never fetch a good price for you now. Who would want you like this?"_

_I breathed deeply, watching him, but didn't respond._

"_What good are you to me?" he asked, trying to get me to say something. To plead for my life. "Is there some purpose you could serve? I don't need a translator."_

_As he continued, my resolve settled. I wasn't afraid to die. In reality, it didn't even feel like I was living anymore. I was likely going to die no matter what, so why die with a plea on my tongue? I'd prefer to get the last snide remark and go with some dignity._

"_If you're going to kill me, stop stalling and get it over with," I spit. Vizsla seemed shocked, but I continued. "You think I'm going to _cetar _when you're just going to kill me? I'm not that stupid."_

_To my great surprise, Vizsla laughed. His head flung backwards as he sheathed his blade, his blond hair flopping slightly. When he relaxed, he looked down at me with amusement before twirling the hilt of his lightsaber and offering it to me. My heart froze in my chest, glancing between the hilt and his waiting gaze._

"_Take it. I know you want to hold it."_

_Slowly, I lifted the hilt from his palm, Katan's tension rippling behind me. Vizsla nodded to me, my thumb dusting over a button before the blade ignited. It surged with energy, its power dark and lusting for blood. Despite not knowing too much about the Force at the time, I'd heard enough from those around me that I could control my senses a bit. The blade practically spoke, trying to tell a long story with sorrow, betrayal, and death. But beneath it, there was a hopeful nature. One of unison and harmony. But it was buried deep below the dark influence of its current master._

"_Beautiful, isn't it?" Vizsla broke into my thoughts, pacing before me. "It's called the Darksaber. Do you know its origins?" I shook my head, my eyes still dancing over the curved black blade. "It was built by the only Mandalorian _Jetii. _After his death, the saber was kept in the temple on Coruscant. But my clan took it back many years ago, using it to keep Mandalore united."_

_I felt the blade obey me as it found its balance in my hand, twisting it slowly. I glanced up, encouraged by the fact that I held the weapon. "It doesn't seem to be working."_

_Vizsla didn't respond, but I felt his mood darken. "Do you know what we're called in Mandalorian?"_

"Kyr'tsad_," I responded immediately, the blade raising slowly to be held in both my hands._

"_You learn fast. Let's see how fast," he said with a smirk. "Prove to me your worth."_

"_I already said I wouldn't do tha-" I started before he lunged at me. Not thinking, I merely dodged instead of trying to use the Darksaber. I composed myself again, having gotten into some scuffs in my varying street jobs as a child. My legs spread and my knees bent to give myself a better stance, the blade rising to be gripped by both hands beside my head._

_Vizsla was upright, examining me. "Good stance. Weak, though." He ducked swiftly, his heel whipping around to sweep out my ankle. My tired, sore, and malnourished body fell easily to his hit, the blade disengaging and falling with me. "Pleasure slave," he spit._

_I growled, gritting my teeth and scooping up the blade again. I raced towards Vizsla angrily, the blade igniting again as I let out an enraged scream. I couldn't think of anything but how I wanted him dead. I swung wildly, feeling the Force ripple around me and guide the blade. Vizsla ducked, but barely, his striking blue eyes expressing his surprise. His mouth curled in the slightest of smiles as I rounded again, the hilt growing hot in my hand, my anger channeling into it._

_Vizsla caught my wrist on the next swing, but wasn't expecting my angry cry and a kick to the chest. In my rage, something dark inside of me woke up. It urged me to kill him. To kill everyone in the camp. To torture those that had dared to touch me. To defile me._

_I agreed with the whispering voice in my head, swinging with wild abandon at the leader of Death Watch. He ducked and dodged all of my attacks, but even his cool facade couldn't mask the slight worry blooming in his hard stare. My rage was even surprising to me, in those moments._

_He leapt over my next swing, using his jetpack to give him an extra boost. _

_We were both pretty shocked when I didn't turn with him, swinging the blade behind me deftly to strike the rocket pack as he landed. He rolled away, discarding the damaged pack as it sizzled and smarted._

_I looked at him over my shoulder, the blade hot in my hands. It begged for more blood...its insatiable lust for death. I sensed that somewhere deep down, that wasn't it's true nature. But it had seen so much...killed so many. _

_Vizsla was angry now. Any amusement he'd taken in our little altercation drifted away with the next chilled breeze through the encampment. In addition, the sound of the blade hitting the pack was loud-it drew attention. Other members of Death Watch were beginning to appear, watching carefully from behind their masks._

_They likely knew it wasn't a challenge. Still...a young pleasure slave was holding her own against their grown leader-a warrior with an impeccable record. _

_Vizsla wasn't about to let our little show go on any longer. _

_My rage was tapering off, being replaced by fear. I couldn't take all of them, even if I could down Vizsla. I wasn't a Mandalorian, nor had I challenged him. If I defeated him-or stars forbid, killed him-I would be given no honor. No reward. _

_They'd just kill the child who murdered their leader...before spitting on his cowardly corpse._

_That thought alone almost stirred me to continue fighting and kill him. Knowing that his name would be forgotten due to his defeat._

_But then he drew his pistols and fired. My nerves came to life in a string of fire across my skin. My arms titled, somehow using the blade to deflect the shots. That was certainly surprising to everyone present._

_Vizsla charged, still firing. I ducked below his shots, sweeping the blade at his legs. He dove over my attack, landing a hard kick to my right hip. I fell forward harshly, the Darksaber disengaging so it didn't slice me in half._

_When my fatigued and malnourished body found its back, Vizsla was standing over me, holstering his pistols. In a last-ditch effort filled with anger and desperation, I swung my legs up so I was on my knees, ignited the blade, and thrust forward._

_He twisted around my attack, grabbing my wrist and wrenching my arm sideways. I screamed, ready to drop the blade, but his gloved fingers wrapped around my own, forcing me to keep it in my grasp. His other hand came up to close around my throat, my free fingers clawing at the gaps in his armor desperately. _

_His face was close to mine, his usually kept hair falling into his angry eyes. The Darksaber was between us, the man pushing it towards my face, his mouth curled into a sneer._

"_Are you going to beg?" he growled as the black blade came closer to the skin of my left cheek, making it burn._

_I winced, but forced myself to return his hard gaze. Through my terror, I gathered saliva in my mouth before spitting it into his face. He grew very still, my spit sitting on his cheekbone. If it were possible, his blue eyes got even colder, his jaw tensing._

_I still pushed hopelessly in his grip, trying to free either the Darksaber or my throat. Preferably both._

_And then he moved. _

_It was sudden, taking me by surprise and knocking me over. The hand on my throat pushed me back so I was arching backwards, struggling to keep my legs beneath me to offer some form of leverage._

_He growled through clenched teeth, the first around the Darksaber pushing it closer to my cheek. "You have courage, slave," he hissed. "But you are _nothing _to me. And you'll remember this day for the rest of your life."_

_The blade kissed the skin of my cheekbone, my eyes squinting shut against the burn, my voice crying out as best as it could with the hand clamped around my neck._

* * *

"Your emotions betray you, girl," Dooku said in a small grunt. Our lightsabers were interlocked, pushing against the other.

When had we started fighting?

I remembered the whole fight until that moment as if it was a blur. The way my feet danced and circled as if they were trained to do that. The heavy force of his blade crashing against mine. But I'd been so immersed in my terrible memory, I'd barely noticed.

"You're unfocused," Dooku continued, giving my blade a hard shove and separating us to pace sideways. "Unbalanced."

I didn't answer, despite knowing he was right. More memories started to spring up in my mind.

Flashes of my time with the Zygerrians. Mines and the flashes of wips. The auction, where a crowd of thousands roared bids for different slaves. The feel of the Death Watch warrior's blade as it raked down the side of my face. The way his scarred skin felt too hot when he pushed it against me.

But most of all...pain. Anger. Fear.

"Don't listen to him, Kida," Anakin yelled from his restraints. "He's trying to distract you!" I breathed deeply, listening to Skywalker's voice. Focusing on his energy. His connection to the Force pulsed like a steady heartbeat. Sure. Firm. Strong.

Dooku was guiding my thoughts. Trying to get into my mind to deter me. I pushed back mentally, a brief look of surprise crossing his features as I put a wall around my thoughts, blocking him as I had to Obi-wan.

"Stay out of my head," I growled. My fingers curled around the hilt of the lightsaber, lifting it to my side in a ready stance. I remembered what Vizsla had said, all those years ago.

"_Good stance. Weak, though."_

I wasn't weak anymore. I steadied myself, like I did before taking a shot with a sniper. It was like I could see Dooku's moves before he made them. It was easy to sidestep his next attack, parrying my blue blade against his.

I thought back to how Vizsla had fought me. Mandalorian warriors were well versed in fighting jedi. They were jedi killers, with tools made specifically to counter the abilities of the Force.

My memories, though filled with darkness, were tools to teach.

I ducked Dooku's next attack, stepping back easily. My feet followed the path Vizsla had when he avoided my attacks, my body following with ease.

Dooku got angry, thrusting out his hand and sending me flying backwards into one of the metal pillars that climbed the arching wall. My body protested the abuse as I crumpled to the floor, Obi-wan's lightsaber falling beside me.

"You are weak, girl," Dooku chuckled, sending lightning flying from his fingertips. I rolled to the side, scooping up the lightsaber and igniting it in time to deflect the onslaught. Still, it pushed against me as any force would, shoving me back into the wall.

"Leave her alone," Obi-wan tried again, but his body was far too weak. Across the room, the clones were regaining consciousness, only to see me locked in a lightsaber battle with a sith lord.

I guess more than Cody and Rex would know now. My secret was out entirely.

What would the Jedi Council do now?

Dooku stopped his lightning, detecting my train of thought shifting. I slumped, the exertion in the Force taking its toll on me. I could fight physical battles, as I was trained to do. But using the Force like I was?

It was a new form of fighting that I was only just scraping the surface of. My stamina was complete _osik._

"You're afraid. Afraid of what the Council will do with you. Afraid of what your friends will think." He sneered the word 'friends' like it was sour on his tongue. His blade fell to his side as he paced, looking between the clones and jedi that were sprawled around him. "The jedi cannot be trusted. They will fear you, girl."

He sounded so sure of himself. A part of me believed him.

"Do you hear the darkness calling to you?" he asked, his expression stern. Yet, his voice was somehow softer. Not gentle, per say, but not as booming. I felt him nudging at the wall that I'd built around my mind. Still, I'm sure he could feel the same darkness I was feeling in the room.

But that darkness was him...right?

"You do," he reasoned, glancing at Obi-wan, who was looking at me with wide, worried eyes. "Kenobi already knows this. I feel his concern. I'm sure he told you that he trusts you, yes?"

My eyes darted back to him at his words as I slowly found my feet again, Obi-wan's blue saber held loosely at my side.

Dooku chuckled. "Yes, I know he has. You don't believe that, do you? Bringing you into the Republic was only a means to keep an eye on a threat that they could use. You were useful. But now you'll be too powerful. You're beyond control, aren't you, girl? You hear the darkness. It calls to you, even now."

"Stop it," I whispered, curling my hand around the hilt of my saber.

"Don't deny it," Dooku pushed. He wasn't attacking me. He was baiting me. Trying to get a reaction from me. It was working. "You've felt this power inside you, but suppressed it out of fear. You're not the one who should be afraid. They are." He gestured to the jedi. "You see things for how they truly are. You see how the jedi are flawed."

That wasn't a conclusion I'd come to yet. I'd hesitated at some of their customs, sure...but who was I to judge an entire religion?

"Their fate is not mine to decide," I tried, pulling the blade up to a defensive position before me, hoping Dooku would attack. Fighting was better than this talk of temptation. Anything was.

"But it can be," Dooku smirked, lifting his hand. He pointed it at me and I prepared to block more lightning. But he turned at the last moment, electrifying the clones who were struggling to find their feet. They screamed, their fear rising in my mind like a tidal wave. Through the cries, I heard Rex whisper my name. Was it a plea? Or a goodbye?

_**Peace is a lie.**_

"No!" I screamed, throwing my lightsaber at Dooku. He deflected it, but the attack on the clones ended as I charged towards the sith lord. Energy burst through my muscles, my strength revitalized with a desperation I couldn't explain.

_**There is only passion.**_

I ignored the hissing voice I'd begun to recognize from my dreams and visions. Something about the voice's presence though...it gave me power. I sensed it was dark. Qui-Gon had warned me against it.

But I had no training in the Force aside from Obi-wan's brief discussions of control. I didn't need control in that moment. Control wouldn't save my friends.

Power would.

_**Through passion,**_ the voice hissed in my mind as I rushed towards Dooku with no weapon. _**I gain strength.**_

I leapt in the air, my hand flying out to draw Obi-wan's saber to me. It met my palm obediently, igniting as I crashed down onto Dooku. Our blades collided with a spray of angry sparks, the older man stumbling back slightly. Still, he seemed smug, despite the power shift.

"It calls to you even now," Dooku chuckled, blocking my next ferocious attacks. "Can you feel the power your anger gives you? You're angry because I've hurt your friends. Because I've hurt you. Because I'm _right._"

I screamed, slashing as hard as I could to push his blade back before sticking out my hands. It was like a wave rising up from my gut and out through my arms. Dooku was forced backwards, his cape fluttering as he rolled.

_**Through strength, I gain power.**_

Something deep inside me screamed that what I was doing was wrong. This power I was tapping into-a well of incredibly abilities-was dark and dangerous. I shouldn't be doing it. But something drove me. The voice was melodic in my head as it spoke words I could only define as a creed.

I didn't know what for, but it gave me the ability to win.

_**Through power, I gain victory.**_ The voice sounded proud. Confident. Strong.

I reached out my other hand, beckoning Anakin's lightsaber to my free hand. Armed with two blue blades, I advanced on Dooku slowly. Even he looked a little worried right now.

I attacked with a fury I didn't know I had. I was a good fighter, but I never fought with swords, nonetheless lightsabers, apart from the one time with Vizsla. But they were light in my hand, humming with the Force. The kyber crystals, alive within the sabers, seemed disturbed by my anger. Hurt, even. It put them under immense stress.

"You need a teacher," Dooku insisted again as we fought. Despite both of my blades, Dooku still parried and fought easily. He was graceful, especially considering his old age.

I backed out of his next attack, trying to keep myself from getting too tired too fast. "I don't need anything from you," I huffed, crossing the sabers to catch his blade between mine.

His face got close to mine, his yellowish eyes gleaming over the light of the lightsabers. "Don't be a slave to the Republic."

"I'm not a slave to anyone," I growled, pushing against him to no avail.

"You are," he insisted darkly, his eyes glinting.

_**Through victory, **_the voice started in my mind, the room seeming to darken. The cavern shook slightly again, and this time, I wasn't the only one who noticed it. Behind Dooku, Obi-wan and Anakin looked up at the ceiling where dust was falling from before sharing a concerned look.

I closed my eyes, desperate. Afraid. Angry. I focused on the voice, letting it inside my mind. My muscles burned with power, my nerves aflame, sensing everything in the room.

When I opened my eyes again, the sureness melted from Dooku's face. "My chains are broken," I finished for the voice only I heard. I knew the rest, despite it not whispering it to me. Instead, it planted in my mind. I stopped straining, gaining more strength with our blades interlocked. "The Force shall free me."

Said Force exploded from my chest, sending Dooku flying past Anakin and over Obi-wan towards the far door. I was aflame with energy, my blood hot in my veins, my eyes wide and searching for blood. I felt like I had when we'd faced members of Death Watch.

I could feel my finger squeezing the trigger to kill Duchess Satine's traitorous senator friend. It felt...good.

I felt my back straighten, my shoulders curling slightly as I dipped my head to watch Dooku struggle to his feet. "You say I'm afraid?" I asked, my voice suddenly loud in the quiet room. I pointed one of the blue lightsabers at Dooku. "It seems like you're the only one who's afraid here."

My strides were sure. Powerful. I'd never felt so free in my life, even when I was saved from slavery. I felt in control of every factor. I could achieve anything I wanted to. I always knew I had the ability...but now, I knew no one would be able to _stop_ me.

I walked past Obi-wan's prone form...and nearly fell over my own feet.

I risked a glance down at him, feeling the look he was giving me before actually seeing it. His bright blue eyes were wide. He wasn't afraid...he was sad. Shocked, maybe. But mostly sad. I stopped in my tracks, the blue blades falling to hand at my sides while I allowed my senses to touch his.

He was scared for me, not of me. I became suddenly aware of how cold the room felt, and how hot my skin felt against the cool air. I was aware of how tense my legs and back were, the muscles coiling and flexing to a point of discomfort. My fingers were curled so tight around the lightsabers, that my knuckles were white beneath my torn up gloves, pins and needles erupting along the skin when I loosened them.

The red in my vision faded away, my mind clearing of the darkness that was accumulating there.

I suddenly felt incredibly tired, as if all my energy had been drained in that moment of immense power. Of immense darkness.

I mentally shoved away the guilt and fear over what had just happened...of what I'd just _allowed _to happen. I swung one of the blue blades to my left, slicing through the console beneath Skywalker. He was released from his suspension, falling to the ground in a heap. Obi-wan was more or less out of the game-a fact I determined as the clones finally found their feet again, Cody gently touching his general's shoulder to try and get him up.

I met Rex's gaze for the briefest of moments. He was afraid. For me. Of me. I stared at him like I was memorizing his features. I was about to face Dooku...without whatever dark power had just given me an advantage. I didn't know if I'd ever see Rex again.

"Get them out of here," I commanded to the clones, none of whom seemed to argue with my newly gained authority. I tossed down Anakin's lightsaber, watching it land near the kneeling jedi. He grabbed it slowly, looking weak, but determined.

I turned towards Dooku again as Rex stopped at his general's side. The dark lord had found his feet again, looking anxiously between the group that opposed him. As I advanced, however, his face contorted in a sneer.

"Lost your nerve, have you girl?" he asked, igniting his blood red blade again. "Only cowards run from the Dark Side."

The voice that was buried deep in my moon stirred angrily, but I forced it back into submission. I didn't understand it, nor the power it gave me. I wasn't a fool. I wouldn't use it until I understood all that it could do and how to control it.

"I'm not the one who's backing towards the door," I countered, slowing my approach to raise my saber in a defensive hold.

Dooku stopped as if he hadn't noticed he'd been edging towards an escape, his gaze dark. He didn't speak, but his swift jab was enough of a response as any. I countered it, but I could already feel that I was moving slower now. My friends were safe, the clones trying to coax the jedi towards the other exit and to where the rest of the squads were holding a position. Where they could escape when reinforcements arrived.

I just had to hold Dooku until then.

I didn't really think about what I would do. Maybe I'd die. It wasn't ideal, but it would sure solve a lot of my problems at once. If I somehow survived both Dooku and the eventual likely decimation of the facility, I'd have to escape. The Jedi Council wouldn't allow me any freedom anymore, knowing what I'd done.

Would they have me killed? Or would they lock me up on Coruscant? Surely they'd know I could find a way to escape...so death?

What was the jedi's form of punishment anyway?

Or maybe I'd be turned over to the Republic. To the Chancellor. That thought made me shudder slightly, barely dodging Dooku's next attack.

"You're weakening, girl," Dooku growled, crashing his lightsaber against mine. I stumbled back a few paces, lifting my blade again to clash with his. They crossed, searing hot and sparking against my exposed skin.

My mind flashed with the heat of Vizsla's blade against my cheek. I shoved Dooku off with a hard push, but found no help from the Force. I ducked below his next swing, coming up with my blade aimed at his chest.

Pain erupted across my face, bouncing down my neck, as Dooku's other hand lifted and shot electricity from his fingers. I was thrown backwards with a scream, crumpling hard on the stone.

Dooku felt confident now, striding forward as I struggled to find Obi-wan's lightsaber, which had flown from my grasp. I was acutely aware of the clones lifting their weapons, but Anakin, pushing them away and encouraging them to help Obi-wan. But apart from the smallest of hints of where they were in the room, it was hard enough to focus on staying conscious as was.

Dooku was above me now, my eyes finding the fallen lightsaber a few feet away, just out of reach. As the sith raised his red blade, I reached out my hand, willing Obi-wan's blade to me. And then it flew past me, nearly whacking me in the head as I lost focus from the pain of Dooku burning my shoulder. The red laser sword sizzled when it contacted my skin between armor plates.

"Pity," Dooku clicked his tongue at me. "I sense great potential in you. Great potential for darkness. But now, you are only an ant...trying to stand in my way." He lifted his blade and brought it crashing down over me.

I wish I could say that I'd faced the end with some dignity. That I stared Dooku in the eyes as he killed me.

I didn't. I screamed. I turned my face away in terror, not wanting to see my end coming.

But it never came. I briefly heard the sound of another lightsaber igniting before hearing two crash together, a flurry of sparks falling over me.

When I looked back, Anakin was standing over me, glaring at Dooku, their blades crossed over my prone form. He'd saved my life, despite whatever darkness I'd just unleashed in the room a few moments prior.

With a determined shove, Anakin pulled out of the crosslock and pushed Dooku away with the Force. The jedi looked down at me, his scar somehow looking deeper within his face in his barely concealed anger.

"Help them get Obi-wan out of here."

"I can help you," I protested weakly. But we both felt my fear. And my growing weakness. Skywalker gave me a stern look as he stepped away, advancing on Dooku. I resigned myself, forcing my way back to my feet. Skywalker ignited a second blue blade-Obi-wan's-as he clashed with Dooku, the two fighting with such speed that I could barely keep up.

I knew now...Dooku had been toying with me. I held no real power over him.

_**You could.**_

I shook away the dark voice, hurrying over to join the clones as they tried to get Obi-wan out the door. Rex's golden eyes glanced over me, but I could feel his nerves. He didn't understand what I'd done. Maybe he couldn't feel the Force, but I was sure everyone knew something dark had happened.

A cry made me look over my shoulder as Cody and Rex tried to usher us all from the room. Anakin...was losing.

"Kida, don't," Rex said under his breath, practically hissing the words. His hand came up and grabbed my right shoulder, making me wince and pull back. He muttered out an apology, but still looked like he wanted to grab me and drag me from the room, any pain he caused me aside.

I watched for a moment as Dooku pushed Skywalker back, the already bruised jedi barely blocking a stream of lightning. The two crashed together again, Dooku gaining the upper hand.

"Don't, Kida." The voice was frail, but it was firm. I glanced back at Obi-wan, seeing the jedi held up between Cody and another clone I didn't know. He was barely awake, not to mention, standing, but his Force presence remained. Stoic. Powerful. Intimidating.

"He needs help," I argued, feeling some of my anger boil again. He didn't trust me. Was what Dooku said true? Had Obi-wan ever really trusted me? Ever really believed in me?

Or was it all a ploy to control me?

"I can feel your thoughts, Kida," Obi-wan said, his voice getting stronger now. "You've lost control once already. I won't allow it to happen again."

"Anakin could die," I growled. "Is that what you want?"

"Anakin will-" Obi-wan was cut off as Skywalker yelled, lightning enveloping his body as Dooku threw him backwards. Both lightsabers tumbled from his grasp and skittered across the floor towards us.

I steeled myself in my decision. I yanked away from Rex's grasping fingers and strode towards the lightsabers. As I scooped them up, Dooku chuckling from his place near his exit, I felt the first blossom of anger from Obi-wan.

"Kida," he called, barely containing his frustration and fear. "I gave you an order."

I stood, lightsabers in hand, and looked back at the older jedi. "Don't try and tell me that I'll still be allowed in the GAR after all this, Obi-wan." His blue eyes were pained, but I could feel his acknowledgement of the truth through the Force.

"Kida," he started, but tapered off to the confused looks of the clones.

I gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry Obi-wan, but I can't obey your orders this time."

I turned away from them and walked up to Skywalker, who was struggling to stand. Holding both lightsabers in one hand, I offered my free one to him. He took it, leaning on me for a moment before finding his own footing.

"You could go to prison for this," he said gently.

"I was in chains for most of my young life, Skywalker," I responded smoothly, handing him his lightsaber before igniting my own. "I don't plan on returning to them any time soon."

To my surprise, he smiled at me and ignited his own blade, joining me as we advanced on the sith lord. Dooku kept up with us easily, considering both Anakin and I each had our own injuries by then. Still, two against one certainly was evening the playing field.

It only got better as Cody and Rex joined the fight. Somewhere behind us, the other clones had removed Obi-wan from the room, getting him to safety. Their commanding officers, however, had elected to not let their other general die.

They rained blaster shots down on the count, giving him one more thing to do. Dooku shot electricity at me, but I blocked it with my blade. Meanwhile, Anakin swiped at the count, who leapt over his attacks.

It seemed like the sith was going to stay and fight-and probably find a way to win-until the entire facility shook. Alarms blared, the lights flashing red.

Attack alarms. The Republic reinforcements had arrived.

It was at that moment that Dooku decided to cut his losses. I felt the energy surge through him before anything happened. I barely held up my blade before electricity burst forward from both of Dooku's palms. I, along with Anakin and the clones, were slapped with a wall of raw Force power, the four of us flying backwards. I was thrown into the base of the contraption that had once held Anakin, my skull colliding with solid metal.

My vision blurred, my head feeling like it'd been split open. When I groggily touched my hand to the top of my skull, I felt something warm and sticky.

That wasn't good.

Through my wavering sight, I saw the far door hiss open, Dooku rushing through it and towards a ship. It looked like a type of solar sailer.

"_Cyare_," I heard someone whisper, as if it was through water. I tried to turn and look, but nearly fell on my face, my wrists giving out in my sprawled position. Firm arms caught me around my shoulders, making me whimper a rather pathetic noise of pain. "I've got you," Rex muttered to me, his arms encircling my body.

_**You lost because you didn't use what you could have. You don't understand what you are. How to control your abilities.**_

I tried to shake away the voice, but had no mental power left. I felt drained. Beaten.

"She doesn't look good, sir," I heard Rex say to Anakin as he and Cody approached. I realized with a start that I could barely make out their forms with my blurry vision. Spots danced at the edges of my eyes as Anakin came into focus.

"We need to get out of here," he commanded.

"Dooku," I managed to mutter. Rex's hands squeezed me just a little bit tighter.

"Gone," Anakin sighed. "For now, we need to get out of here before our rescuers bring the place down on top of us." He seemed mildly amused by that. "Can you stand?"

I think I nodded. Rex helped me to my feet, which was basically him lifting me and setting me on my feet. I wavered slightly, my head pulsing. Rex caught me as I nearly toppled over.

"She's barely conscious, sir," Cody expressed, waving his hand at me, his eyes glancing up at the rumbling ceiling as our reinforcements battled outside.

"I'm fine. I can walk," I said. Or, at least, that's what I intended to say. It came out in an incredibly slurred grumble, making Cody and Anakin lift their eyebrows in mildly amused concern.

Rex, looking more worried than amused, ducked below me and swiped his forearm behind my knees. My legs buckled, a wine of protest spilling from my lips as his other arm caught my back and hefted me into his arms.

I looked up at the bright lighting fixtures that shook in their casings above us. Rex glanced down at me, his golden eyes the only things in focus amongst my blurring vision. I felt him moving, mildly aware of how it felt like I was floating through the room. Cody and Anakin led us out, the sound of a gunfight meeting my ears.

I tried to fight my own body and keep consciousness, but I was coaxed into the darkness slowly. Despite the hellfire raining down outside and the sounds of fighting just around the corner, I felt safe in Rex's arms.

"I've got you, _Cyare,_" I heard him whisper as my eyes closed, my head finally falling against his armored shoulder.

I would have been happy with his voice being the last thing I heard before passing out. I would have loved it, even. It would have been peaceful. A reassurance that if I, for some horrible reason, didn't wake up, my last memory was of someone I-

I cut off that thought as another voice spoke.

_**You must learn what you are. What you are meant to be. Find me. **_

I tried to push the voice from my mind. The last thing I wanted to be aware of was Rex. His short breaths as he ran through the halls. The way his fingers curled around my form to keep me safe and in his arms.

The voice didn't like that.

_**Moraband. Moraband**_**, **it whispered like a mantra until I fell asleep.

_**Moraband. Moraband. Moraband.**_

* * *

_MANDO'A_

Hu'tuun- coward (worst possible insult)

Cetar- kneel in submission (as in licking someone's boots)

Jetii- jedi

Kyr'tsad- Death Watch

_Osik- shit_

_Cyare- beloved_


	36. Ret'urcye mhi

Chapter Thirty-Six: _Ret'urcye mhi_

_I knew immediately that I wasn't really in the room I was seeing. There was a haziness to it, blurring the edges of my vision as if I was squinting hard. The room reminded me of the control center on the Republic frigates, with a holographic console in the center. However, instead of rows upon rows of computers and military personnel, the room expanded into a type of amphitheater. Benches encircled the room, rising up to various levels until they ended at doors on all sides. All of which were closed and locked, it seemed. _

_I was standing a few rows up, looking down at a group of creatures clad in jedi robes. I recognized the clean-shaven head of Windu immediately, watching his brow crease as he spoke quietly with a little green jedi-Yoda. _

_Others stood around that I recognized only slightly from either brief encounters, discussions with Anakin and Obi-wan, or from reports I read as a bounty hunter. There was a Twi'lek with magnificent blue skin, her expression passive as she eyed the holoprojector as if she were waiting for it to engage. There was also a female Tholothian, who stood beside a Nautolan I didn't know. Still, the smile he gave his companion jarred my memory. I'd seen his likeness painted on a Republic attack shuttle, along with the Auberesh words, "Service with a smile." Fisto. Even bounty hunters knew about him._

_The holoprojector hummed to life, revealed more jedi, all standing rather rigid. Some I recognized, such as Plo Koon and Shaak Ti. Others, I didn't. In the end, there were a total of eleven jedi, both physically present and holographically beamed in._

_I'd never seen so many jedi in one place before. It actually unnerved me._

_My nerves only got worse when a final hologram appeared, revealing Obi-wan, Anakin standing behind him silently. Anakin's face was drawn in worry, as if he was lost in deep thought._

"_Obi-wan," Windu started, drawing the attention of all jedi present. "You called an emergency meeting. What happened with Dooku?" My heart stopped at his words. It was a Jedi Council meeting. Something told me, from Windu's words, that the meeting was about me._

_Obi-wan fidgeted slightly, glancing back to exchange a sad look with Anakin before speaking to the Council. "He escaped, as he has in the past. But my report is not of how we lost him, but how we survived him."_

_Yoda hummed lowly, leaning on his cane. "Moved, the Force has. Felt it, we did."_

"_Yes, Master Yoda," Obi-wan said respectfully. "Anakin and I had been captured, as well as all of our men. Kida kept everyone from being executed, ourselves included."_

"_How was she not captured with the rest of the army?" Shaak Ti's hologram asked, her accented voice soft, but strong._

"_Her ship had been shot down amidst our battle, Master," Anakin jumped into the conversation, seeming almost eager. "She survived the crash and managed to find us on Vandor."_

_Windu stood silently, rubbing his jaw. "Kida's involvement in your rescue is related to this shift in the Force, isn't it?"_

"_She saved our lives," Anakin started, practically desperate to speak. "She just needs guidance."_

_It registered that Skywalker was trying his best to protect me._

"_Yes, Master," Obi-wan cut in, giving Anakin a look. "I had known she was Force sensitive, and that she had a powerful Force signature. But I could never have foreseen…" His words trailed off, as if he was hesitating to say anything further._

"_What has she done?" Windu asked, his voice harsh. I crinkled my nose at him, almost wanting to go over and hit him. I wasn't really in the room, of course, so I could have at least pretended._

_But something whispered in my mind that the Force was enabling me to see this for a reason. And that if the Force was doing it, the jedi could possibly sense me. So I wasn't going to be Force-slapping any jedi masters at that moment._

"_Awakened, her abilities have." Yoda wasn't responding to Windu. Nor was he asking a question. He said it like he was merely musing the concept. Like he had been meditating, rather than listening to the report. He opened his wrinkled eyes slowly, gazing sadly to Obi-wan. "Dangerous, she has become. Powerful."_

_The entire Council turned to watch Obi-wan respond. Only Anakin looked away, his face a conflict of emotions._

"_She stood up to Dooku," Kenobi said slowly. "She displayed abilities even I don't have." His face was almost wistful as he continued. "She'd always been connected to the Force-we've all felt that. But there was a moment in that room, when she chose to reveal herself, that the Force seemed to flow through her endlessly."_

"_I'd never felt anything like it," Anakin spoke quietly. "It didn't feel like when a jedi uses the Force, or when a Sith does. It was entirely...different."_

"_Untamed," Obi-wan offered._

"_Dangerous," Windu countered, crossing his arms. "Far too dangerous to have leading troops in this war."_

"_Master, she saved our lives. And it wasn't the first time she's put herself at risk for the Republic." Anakin's words were kind, but the other jedi didn't seem as hopeful as him._

"_Her actions may be good now, Skywalker," Shaak Ti reasoned gently, quieting the younger jedi. "But someone so powerful with no teaching in the ways of the Force could be tempted easily."_

"_Obi-wan was giving her lessons," Anakin responded, making my eyebrows raise. I wondered briefly if Skywalker had known before or if that information was just him being filled in after my reveal. "He could continue to teach her."_

"_She's too old," Plo Koon finally spoke, his voice metallic through his mouth piece. To my surprise, the Council seemed to be bickering as I watched. I'd always imagined their meetings to be quaint and tight lipped. And maybe they usually were._

_I had a talent for rubbing people the wrong way, it seemed._

"_Masters," Obi-wan said loudly, bringing the discussions to a standstill. "She's already felt the draw to the Dark Side," he confessed, his expression sad. "And caved to it."_

_My chest got tight as the room remained silent, the Force rippling with their shared concern. The first to make a sound was Yoda, his head shaking as he hummed sadly._

"_Too late, we so often are. Clouded, our vision is." His words weren't exactly what I expected. _

"_She's had a hard life," Anakin added in gently. "A slave. Tortured for years. She's lost everything. Watched her only parent die. All she's known is war."_

"_As have you, young Skywalker," a Cerean with a white beard said softly. "Yet here you stand."_

_Maybe it was because my unconscious body was near Skywalker, or maybe it was because he was so intensely strong with the Force that I felt his emotions shift. They twisted and swelled with frustration._

"_I've had training. I have the Jedi Order. She's had nothing!"_

"_Made it difficult to see, this war has. Hidden from us, many children are." I assumed Yoda was referring to the Force-sensitive kids the jedi would take from their homeworlds to come and live in the temple. _

"_Even you, Skywalker," the Twi'lek said, her voice pleasantly accented. "We would have not have found had Obi-wan and Qiu Gon not had to land there." I wondered if that was due to the darkness of the times or that Tatooine was an outer rim planet. You didn't hear about a whole lot of kids coming in from the Outer Rim to be a jedi._

"_The past cannot be changed," Windu spoke in his baritone voice. "We must decide what to do now."_

_The room was quiet for a moment until Anakin spoke on my behalf. "She's not a bad person. She hasn't fallen yet. She was desperate to save us. That one moment shouldn't be the only deciding factor in her fate."_

"_Anakin is right," Obi-wan joined his former padawan. "Kida has proven herself again and again. One mistake should not doom her."_

"_These are dangerous waters we are wading into," Fisto voiced. "She is too old to become a jedi. But her apparent abilities are too strong to be left untamed. Especially in the Republic army."_

"_They've never been a problem before," Anakin interrupted. _

"_Admittedly," Plo Koon agreed with a nod of his head. "Her inclination towards the Force may even have saved your life, Master Windu."_

_Windu hummed lowly, touching his knuckle to his chin. "Admiral Killian has only ever spoken highly of the girl," he allowed. "And we cannot deny the good she has done for the Republic and its assets."_

"_Perhaps," the Tholothian leapt in. "But then we must not deny the bad. She is a bounty hunter, after all."_

"_Not all bounty hunters are inherently criminals," Shaak Ti voiced. "Nor should we resort to any possible criminal past to punish her, as we were more than happy to work with her under that pretense before." The Torgruta sighed, tucking her hands into her pooling sleeves. "We must remember that we have bounty hunters within our GAR even here in the training facilities. If we turn on one for her past as a bounty hunter, we could lose them as well."_

"_Indeed, not to mention that the bounty hunters on Kamino knew Kida well," Obi-wan added thoughtfully. "Many bounty hunters respect Kida for both her abilities and her connection to Jango Fett."_

"_Not just bounty hunters," Plo Koon said. "But she's done jobs for many crime syndicates, as well."_

"_And you think they or a bounty hunter would leap to her defense?" the Cerean asked skeptically._

"_Likely not," Fisto responded. "But as per your previous reports, she has a close connection with the Hutt Clan. Is that bond close enough that it would jeopardize our ability to travel through Hutt space?" He was addressing Obi-wan now._

"_I don't know," the jedi admitted. "But I know that what connection she did have, it was with Jabba himself. He would be the one to determine if our safe travel remained."_

"_This issue is no longer if she was a bounty hunter," the Twi'lek interrupted. "We are now discussing the threats of what loyalties she holds, should we act against her at all."_

_Obi-wan hummed while he stroked his beard. "Yes, Kida has quite a reputation, not just in the underworld, but even in the Republic now."_

"_The men look up to her," Anakin added softly. "And I know there are quite a few senators who consider her a friend."_

"_Difficult, this decision is," Yoda allowed. "Inside the web of our war, she is tied."_

"_Obi-wan," Windu said curtly, commanding attention. "Is she or is she not to be considered a threat?"_

_My friend was quiet for a long moment before breathing slowly. "She is genuinely a good person. She cares for others. That's why she even agreed to join this war. She is skilled. Concise. Practiced." His words tapered off as he looked around. "The last time we discussed this girl's fate, I gave my word that she wouldn't be a threat. That her biology did not make her dangerous." _

_I sat heavily on one of the benches, knowing he was about to say "but."_

"_But," there it was. "The way it felt when she used the Force was unlike anything. At first, it was just unruly, but unbelievably powerful. And then Dooku began talking. He got inside her head and the entire room shifted. It was like the Dark Side blossomed from inside her. It overpowered everything in the room. She could have defeated Dooku on her own, had she not stopped herself."_

"_She stopped herself?" Shaak Ti asked for clarification._

"_Yes. She stopped and the darkness faded when she saw me. It seems," Obi-wan sighed sadly. "That our opinion has quite an effect on her."_

"_That was what Dooku used against her," Anakin jumped in, his voice dark. "He used her fear of what the Council would think. Of what you'd do to her because she used her abilities."_

"_Dangerous, fear is. A path to the Dark Side, fear is." Yoda hummed in thought as the conversations about my fate resumed._

"_We cannot have her in our military. If she turned, she could bring us all down," the Cerean voiced._

"_Decommission her then," Fisto offered. "She can return to her life of bounty hunting none the wiser."_

"_She knew what happened in that room, Master," Obi-wan argued gently. "It's...changed her. I've never felt her afraid like that before."_

"_We cannot leave her to wander with these new abilities," an Iktotchi male said from the holograms. "It would leave her open to fall to the Dark Side's temptations. Especially with Dooku now knowing her power." _

"_Prison?" the Twi'lek asked, glancing around the room. "She would be contained. Easily monitored. Her adoptive brother is there, as well. It may even be good for the both of them."_

_Anakin shook his head, chuckling darkly. "She can be trusted. She doesn't need to be put in a prison."_

"_Nor do I know if that would stop our worries," Windu allowed. "Should her powers swell like they did against Dooku, she could massacre the prison. Or stage a break out."_

"_You all sound like you want to kill her!" Anakin yelled, looking around at the placid faces. His own expression fell. "Is that what you're planning to do?"_

"_It is something we must consider," Shaak Ti said gently. "As a last resort, should she complete her fall. Destroying the Sith is the duty of the jedi."_

_The Council was quiet as they faced that possibility. It comforted me that they at least didn't seem like they wanted to straight up murder me. Of course, that didn't take away from the sting of the fact that they were considering murdering me anyways._

"_Obi-wan," Yoda's voice cut through the tension, drawing my gaze back to his small stature. "Holding something back, you are."_

_Anakin and Obi-wan both fidgeted uncomfortably, the younger of the two looking away entirely. His face was warped with distress. Sadness. Anger._

"_Yes, Master Yoda," Obi-wan allowed finally, heaving a slow breath. "When the darkness within her rose to its peak, Kida spoke words I'm sure she was never told before, since she knows little of the jedi and the sith."_

_He was hesitating to speak. Even I wondered for a brief moment what he meant until I recalled the horrible voice in my head. And the words it had fed into my mind._

"_What did she say?" Windu asked cautiously._

_Obi-wan glanced around the room, his blue eyes wide with distress. "It wasn't the whole thing, but I'm sure it's what it was." That didn't answer any questions. The room seemed to feel the same as me, leaning a bit closer to entice the words from Kenobi's mouth. He let out another slow breath. "The Dark Side took over, even if it was only for a few moments, when she recited the final lines of the Code of the Sith."_

* * *

I bolted upright, my body complaining from the sharp movement. My right shoulder in particular twinged, reminding me of the lightsaber wound I'd received there. A part of me wanted to roll my eyes. Yet another scar to add to the long list.

And then I was jolted back to reality when I felt Anakin's frustrated presence aboard the same ship as me. Near his signature was Obi-wan's, which admittedly, didn't seem to be much more content than his counterpart.

I hadn't been able to hear what decision they'd made. Maybe they hadn't even made one yet. The hairs on my arms stood up as I thought about the last thing Obi-wan had said. I'd recited the Sith Code. The voice in my head...it was sith. Despite that, I was still confused. The voice in my head had saved me. Had saved my friends.

And now the jedi were possibly plotting my murder.

My fear made me hyper aware of the room. A monitor beeped beside me, electrodes slipping under the red fatigues I was dressed in. My armor and weapons, battered as they were, lay piled in the corner. The wide viewport beside my bed showed that we were nestled in a small fleet of Republic ships, the stars looking dim against the bright lights of the cruisers.

I swallowed thickly before swinging my legs over the side of the hospital bed, my body complaining. I turned off the monitor quickly. My energy was sapped, but I was being driven by fear for my own safety.

Despite not wanting to listen to Dooku, I couldn't help but hear his words in my mind as I gathered my things in my arms.

"Y_ou're afraid. Afraid of what the Council will do with you."_

I swallowed again, pulling the pillowcase loose and throwing my things inside, leaving out my wrist gauntlet. Tugging on my boots, I slung the crisp white pillowcase I'd fashioned into a bag over my shoulder. I'd blend in more in the red fatigues, despite my obvious uniqueness from the clones.

My wrist gauntlet still worked, thank _Ka'ra._ I tapped it to life, Apex lighting up since I was back in a signal range, aboard a frigate.

"I'm glad to see you're alright, miss," Apex said immediately.

But I had no time for pleasantries. "Exit strategy. Now. And keep it quiet."

"Of course." Thankfully, despite the AI's inclination towards sassy disobedience, his systems were smart enough to know when not to talk back and just do what he's told. The screen on my wrist gauntlet flickered with his calculations as I exited my room silently.

The halls were filled with wandering clones, some in their red fatigues, but most in their armor.

"_Afraid of what your friends will think," _I heard Dooku's voice say again. His words urged me forward, my eyes on the floor as I passed through the halls.

With no official exit strategy, I didn't realize where my feet were taking me until I found myself entering the corridor filled with officers' quarters. The tickle in the back of my mind told me that Rex was inside his room, trying to sleep. He was restless, though, tossing his body sideways in an attempt to get comfortable.

His rest had likely been an order from Skywalker, considering the clone captain had been electrocuted multiple times that day.

Was it the same day?

I realized I didn't actually know if it was.

I swallowed thickly, hearing my wrist gauntlet beep. It drew my eye, the screen showing the way through a diagram of the frigate. It led to the escape pods.

"I'm not taking a pod," I hissed. I almost wished Windu was aboard, but I knew from my vision that he was back in the temple on Coruscant. I would've enjoyed stealing his starfighter again.

And considering he seemed to be gently advocating for my death, I wouldn't have returned it this time.

"I've dispatched Pinky with your shuttle. She should be there by the time you escape. After you've concluded whatever you plan on doing once you get your ass moving." Ah. The cheek was back.

"Shut up," I grumbled, turning down his volume.

As he quieted towards a total mute, I heard him say, "A thank you would be nice." I didn't give him one, sensing Rex stirring again inside his room. I wondered if he'd heard me outside. It didn't matter. I steeled myself and stepped forward, rapping my knuckles against the cold metal door.

His head shot up immediately, trained to be tense. To be suspicious. To be a target in war. His movements were slow behind the door. Practiced and silent. There was a pistol in his hand as he pressed the button that opened the door.

"It amazes me that you can be paranoid even on your own ship," I said as the door hissed open.

Rex didn't respond, merely staring at me in shock. A million questions swam in his gaze, but he couldn't seem to get any of them out. I rolled my eyes-a faked ease that I was using to cover the terrified trembling in my knees-and pushed past him into his room.

The quarters were small, with a single bed with starched clean sheets, a table for his armor, which was piled neatly upon it, and a night stand where his other pistol laid. A door at the back corner led to what I assumed was the fresher.

"Kida," he said finally, his voice gruff. "You're up."

"How long was I out?"

My curt response seemed to take him off guard. "Not...not as long as we thought you would be. Not even a full day. You were barely responsive at all when we first got you aboard."

I nodded slowly. "You carried me. Thank you."

"You saved my life first." His voice was gentle, but I knew he was itching to understand.

I sat on the edge of his bed-an action which only heightened his nerves-and regarded the man slowly. He was in his blacks, but he didn't seem comfortable at all. He fidgeted in front of me, standing as straight as he would when addressing a superior. His trigger finger tapped endlessly at the side of his pistol.

"You have questions." His golden gaze, which had been fixated on the wall, cut to me sharply. He didn't have to speak, since I could practically hear his growled 'duh.' I sighed slowly. "You already knew I could use the Force."

"You said you couldn't use it like the jedi." He was suddenly defensive. Suspicious. For some reason, his reaction hurt me more than the jedi likely planning my death.

"I wasn't lying, Rex."

"Then what would you call what you did on Vandor?"

"I'd call it saving your life," I bit, my own frustration flaring. Still, I felt that darkness lurking at the edge of my mind. I silenced my rising anger, afraid of what would be waiting for me down that path. "I didn't… I've never done anything like that before. I didn't even know I could."

Maybe it was the brokenness of my voice or the surprising water that was rising in my eyes that made Rex's anger melt away. Slowly, he moved to sit beside me, the bed shifting under me as his weight joined mine.

"That was...incredible," he offered, still in shock.

"It was terrifying," I countered, glancing sideways at him. "And it's ruined everything."

His golden eyes narrowed in thought at my words. "What do you mean? We're all alive because of you."

"Don't tell me you didn't notice it, Rex. I can feel your fear. You're trying to hide it from me, but I can feel it."

The captain grumbled lowly. "Using the Force isn't fair."

"I'm not a jedi," I argued. "I'm a bounty hunter. We don't play fair. Now stop avoiding the subject."

He was quiet for a moment before answering. "I've always enjoyed watching you fight. I've described it to you before that it's almost like you're dancing. But in that chamber on Vandor...something changed."

"Because I used the Force?"

"No." Rex shook his head. "There was a moment when your face just...turned. You weren't desperate to save us. You weren't even trying to save yourself. You were just...angry. Your goal had shifted from saving...to destroying."

"I know," I breathed. "It scares me too."

He breathed slowly. "Have you talked to General Skywalker? Maybe he could-"

"I have to leave, Rex." It hurt me to cut him off. It hurt me to say those words. The look of shock on his face faded to sadness and betrayal.

"Wha- why?"

"The Jedi Council didn't trust me before all of this. They certainly won't trust me now. Even now, they're trying to figure out how to either control me, or kill me."

"Kida," Rex sighed. "General Kenobi would never allow-"

"Kenobi is the one who's been reporting on me to the Council. I'm sorry, Rex but it's true." I paused, glancing down at my hands. "One of their options is to kill me."

"They wouldn't do that."

"I saw it, Rex. I saw them talking."

"How…" his words tapered off. "The Force?" he asked, to which I nodded. "I won't let them. No one is going to hurt you."

"You know you couldn't stop them if you tried, Rex," I said gently. "I need to go. You know this. I need to figure out what this thing that's calling me is. Learn how to control…" I looked at my hands again. "This."

He swallowed slowly, his mind a whirlwind of emotions. "You don't have to run away from this, _Cyare."_

"I'm trying not to die."

"We can face this."

"Stop it, Rex." He stopped, watching my face carefully at my stern voice. "They will never let me be free. I have to figure this out on my own. Without the jedi's influence. Without the Republic."

"Without me," he completed dejectedly. I'd never heard him speak in such a way before.

"I didn't say that." Rex looked up in shock, meeting my stormy gaze. I wondered if it was the fear that was giving me such courage in a subject I barely knew. "Come with me," I whispered, leaning over to grab his wrist gently.

I let him sit in silence, thinking over my words. They were big. And it would be tough for him. His arm turned over slowly, his long fingers curling around my wrist in turn. A small, hopeful smile came to my face.

"No."

My smile melted, my hand drawing away. His fingers caught mine, though, keeping me from pulling away entirely.

"Look at me," he said softly, tilting his head to try and meet my eyes again. "Please, _cyare, _look at me." I finally did, seeing pain, but also genuinity on his face. "I can't go. You know that. My duty is here."

"It could be with me," I surprised myself with my words. They were practically breathed out from between my lips, carried with a surprising amount of sorrow.

His forehead wrinkled in pain. "It can't be. You know that. I can't desert."

I looked at my lap again, finally successfully pulling my hand from his grasp. "Right. It was stupid to ask." I stood, stooping to scoop up my pillowcase bag again.

"_Cyare,_" he sighed, moving to stand with me. "Kida," he tried again, failing to make me turn still. His hand grasped my upper arm firmly, turning me to face him by force. "This isn't easy for me."

"You could have fooled me, Rex." I tried to pull away, but Rex's grip was impressively tight.

"Kida you don't understand. I don't call you _cyare_ lightly. I don't take my feelings for you lightly."

They were words I'd wanted to hear for a long time. Since we'd been marooned at Cut's farmhouse. But in that moment, they were almost sour. I'd have preferred he yelled. Preferred he was afraid, even.

I wished that he wanted me to go. That he never wanted to see me again.

This affection, but refusal to go...it hurt too much.

"I have to go, Rex," I said softly, my voice more broken sounded than I wanted it to be.

"Kida," he whispered, drawing closer. His lips were by my ear, his breath tickling the wisps of hairs there. "_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum."_

My eyes closed, tears leaking out when I hadn't given them permission to do so. I'd never heard those words before. They were beautiful, even in the harsh dialect of Mando'a. But while they were amazing and enveloped me in a warmth, they also stung like daggers. In a burst of emotion, I turned in his grasp, my free hand coming up to grab the front of his black shirt. I pulled his tall frame down, lifting my head to press my lips against his.

He seemed shocked for only a short beat before his other hand came up to rest on my cheek, the first still wrapped around my upper arm. His lips were softer than I would have imagined them to be, considering he was a soldier. Then again, they were fed all of the nutrients they needed to stay as physically inclined as possible. I guess that led to health all around.

The kiss was messy at first as the intelligent man quickly learned the new experience. It didn't take him long to take over, the hand on my arm releasing to curl around my waist. It was inexperienced. Messy. Frantic. Emotional.

And wonderful.

It practically hurt my lips to pull away. My fist, still clenched in the front of his shirt, released slowly to push his chest backwards. Our breathing was a bit shorter as we stood in silence, quiet tears still sliding down my face.

One of his rough thumbs lifted to wipe them from my cheek. I caught his hand, pushing it away as well.

I sniffed slowly. "Maybe you do," I finally whispered in response to his words. "But it's not enough for you to come with me."

The hurt that radiated off of him stung like a whip across my shoulders. I drew away from him, his door opening at the press of my hand. He followed like he was in a daze, stopping only when he reached the threshold of his room.

"Kida," he breathed. I could tell he was desperate for words, but there were none for him to speak.

"Goodbye, Rex," I whispered. "_Ret'urcye mhi."_

The captain was silent, staring sadly at me as the door hissed closed between us. I angrily held back a sob that threatened to come up my throat before glancing at my wrist gauntlet.

I followed the path Apex had planned for me diligently, my eyes glued to the floor, fingers curled tight around the pillowcase. The escape pods were unguarded, as would make sense since my departure from the medical wing had yet to be noticed.

I opened one, setting my bag inside.

"Kida." I turned at the familiar voice, a part of me wishing it belonged to Rex. I knew it didn't, though.

"Please don't try to stop me, Anakin," I responded gently, seeing the jedi standing outside the escape pod.

"Where are you going?"

I didn't answer his question. "Did the Council decided what they wanted to do with me?"

Anakin's eyes widened for only a moment before he pieced it together. "They're...still undetermined."

"I'm not sticking around to wait for them to decide how to kill me."

"They won't-" he started, but his words faltered. Even he doubted if they would keep me alive. He breathed through his nose. "It's wrong of them not to trust you. You saved our lives."

"Maybe," I allowed. "But they're right in that there's a darkness speaking to me. I need to figure out what it is. I need to learn to control this."

"The jedi can-"

"Not from the jedi, Anakin. You know I wouldn't do well with your...rules."

"Well, neither do I," he argued. "But with us, you can still do good. Like you wanted to." Over his shoulder, a clone in 501st armor appeared, his blond hair buzzed short. Rex. He seemed like he'd been running to catch up, but stopped suddenly when he saw Anakin.

It seemed duty would win out again.

"I can't stay, Anakin," I said softly, looking away from Rex's desperate gaze to meet the jedi's again.

His blue eyes were conflicted, but I could tell the conflict didn't lie with me. "I know," he said finally. "Please…be careful."

I smiled sadly in the doorway, my hand lifting to press the door key that would seal me in and launch me from the port. "You too." With that, the doors hissed closed and the thrusters engaged, sending me away from the frigate and the GAR, towards where I knew Pinky would be waiting to pick me up.

In the tiny viewport, I saw Rex's face, his face drawn harshly with sorrow, shrinking as I put more distance between us.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Ka'ra- stars (ancient mandalorian myth-ruling council of fallen kings)_

_Cyare- beloved_

_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum-I love you_

_Ret'urcye mhi- Maybe we'll meet again (Goodbye)_


	37. Jabba's Palace

Chapter Thirty- Seven: Jabba's Palace

I watched from my table in the corner as the band made of seven Bith played their upbeat music. I'd seen them performing in cantinas around Mos Eisley before, and wasn't surprised they'd made their way to Jabba's Palace. They were good. And clearly threw a good party.

The finest scum of the underworld mulled about the throne room, downing far too many drinks than was wise, even for the more alcohol-tolerant species. A particularly grungy looking Weequay seemed to have a bit of powder beneath his nose. It seemed alcohol was not the only recreational substance being used at this particular party.

That didn't matter to me, though. I was content in watching the partiers from my place in shadow, slowly nursing a Tatooine Sunrise. And the party-goers were more than happy to leave me in my solitude. The few who had wandered over to try and entice me for a drink or a dance had backed away swiftly when my pistol appeared from the shadows of the corner.

Many still stole glances, but they were for reasons other than fancy now.

Their eyes were looking over the kyr'bes that was still painted in 501st blue, despite my having been departed from the GAR for almost a month now. My heart twinged a bit, my own stare sliding down to see the top of the painted skull fading.

I should repaint it. Maybe I'd do red this time.

I leaned back in my seat, trying to force myself to relax. A long drag of the Tatooine Sunrise helped a bit in that. Though I was craving some of Jango's rarely shared black ale. Of course, that wasn't something Jabba kept in his stores.

Jabba, though pleased to see me again, was distant. Despite him not filling me in, it didn't take much prodding for some of the regular working girls to tell me what was going on. I'd heard about Bane taking the senators hostage a week or so before-which included Padme. Aurra had been part of Bane's crew. She just couldn't seem to find it in herself to stay dead and leave me alone.

I half expected her to be on Tatooine, considering it was apparently Jabba's doing that released Ziro from prison via the hostage situation. Of course, if we happened to cross paths, we likely wouldn't fight in respect to Jabba.

At least, not in the open where he could find out.

Still, Jabba was apparently supposed to be at a Hutt Council meeting on Nal Hutta, but elected to stay in his palace with his son. I wondered why, but none of the workers seemed to know.

Despite the Hutts being a bit hard to read, I could still sense great fear in him.

From what I could surmise from my gentle prodding of the staff...Ziro had information on the Hutts. And knowing Ziro for the slimy scum he was, I understood Jabba's fear that his uncle would try and undermine him.

I watched the massive crime lord as he took a long drag of smoke from his hookah, letting the steam swirl from his wide nostrils. His protocol droid stood beside him-in the position I once held as a slave-still as stone. Jabba was nervous, but there was also a smug, content air about him.

As if he knew of a plan that no one else did. Which was so often the case.

My gaze pulled to the doorway as a shaggy form with gray fur and glowing yellow eyes stalked down the stairs. I couldn't help the small grin that tugged the corner of my mouth upwards. I didn't move as the anooba raised its massive head, sniffing the air, its huge ears twitching as it surveyed the bustling room.

A few people-those who weren't used to the anooba's presence, shuffled away uncomfortably. They were rather dangerous beasts, after all. And very difficult to train.

My eyebrow raised slowly from my place in shadow as the anooba's head tilted to the side. It would have been cute, had anoobas been anything close to cute looking. His nose twitched before his glowing eyes zeroed in on me across the throne room floor.

I was more surprised by the screaming working girls who flung themselves out of his way than the fact that the anooba was bounding towards me at top speed. Some criminals even drew their weapons, but they knew better than to shoot a hunter's pet. Especially with this particular hunter.

So instead, they drew their weapons to defend themselves if need be as the anooba practically plowed over the party goers. They didn't care what happened to me, though. Or they figured I'd handle myself.

They were likely all sure I was dead meat, since anoobas were rather deadly. Of course, I knew from the long tongue that hung out of the side of his mouth and the flapping ears that he meant me no harm. Jabba, having known me for a good portion of my life, knew this too. He let out a loud, boisterous laugh as the anooba leapt onto my table, standing over my propped feet and breathing hard in my face.

With a loud bark, he finally leaned forward and gave my face a long lick.

I let out a groan, pushing the anooba away with a laugh. "Marrok, that's disgusting! Stop it!"

The tension in the room ebbed as the anooba's long tail swished back and forth happily. I pulled my feet off the table, careful not to tip my drink, before giving the anooba a hard shove to bring him back down to the ground. He obeyed, thankfully, but his massive stature kept him able to reach my face even from the ground.

A short whistle finally pulled the anooba off of me, but even his obedience couldn't control his excitement. Marrok's long gray tail thumped happily against the ground, his wide mouth hanging open with his tongue dangling out. Slobber dripped from his jaws.

It was gross, but I'd seen those jaws dripping with various shades of blood, so I guess slobber was a lot more pleasant.

"Nice to see you," I greeted without looking up, my hand mindlessly scratching Marrok's neck.

Embo let out a small grunt in response as he took a seat across from me. He earned a few concerned glances, considering the silent threats I'd given to all others who approached my table. Of course, I didn't mind Embo's presence. He wasn't trying to hit on me, for starters. And I doubted that he would even buy me a drink. He wasn't really like that.

He babbled in Kyuzo at the droid that approached him. Thankfully, the droid knew languages, so we didn't hit the usual frustration of a server not knowing what Embo was asking for. As much as he appreciated my translations, I think his language barrier pissed him off sometimes.

Of course, he understood the common tongue. He just didn't use it. He'd once mentioned something about how it was ineloquent and brash. I understood. There were words in Kyuzo that didn't translate to basic well, if at all. For someone with a native tongue so unique, finding words in a simpler language was frustrating to say the least.

After ordering, Embo's eyes returned to mine from beneath his wide brim hat. He jabbered at me in his native language.

"I'm fine, thank you," I responded with a smile. "And my employment with the Republic was temporary. That contract has...ended."

Embo, being a hunter of few words, merely watched me while his beverage was sat before him. He took a swig while I turned to Marrok, giving the anooba a deep scratching behind his big ears.

Silence between us was common. It was honestly soothing...usually. But something was still bothering me. I still hadn't gathered the courage to pursue Moraband. My dreams were filled with the voice in my head...as well as images of the swamp world I'd seen Qui Gon on. I never saw the late jedi again, but in my deepest of dreams, I felt something like him trying to get into my thoughts to no avail.

Embo broke the silence first, pointing out Jabba's absence at the Hutt Council. He said it was probably for the best, considering.

I paused, my drink barely touching my lips. "Considering what?"

Embo's brows lifted. He explained in his curt and to-the-point manner that Ziro had escaped his prison on Nal Hutta and that the remainder of the council had dispatched Cad Bane to bring him back.

I hummed in thought, touching the pads of my gloved fingers to my lips. "With Ziro's recent releasing from prison, I have no doubt the Republic are pursuing him too."

Embo hummed in agreement before revealing that two jedi were present before Ziro's escape.

"The jedi don't have him?"

Embo shook his head in response. I glanced over at Jabba, seeing the powerful Hutt puffing at his hookah without a care in the world.

"He knows something we don't," I expressed, nodding my head in the crime lord's direction. Embo turning in his chair to look, before grunting in agreement. Of course, we had no way of knowing what was going on. And to be honest, I knew it was just small talk. Neither of us were being paid to get involved, so we didn't really care so long as Jabba remained in a position of power to keep paying us.

Thus, brought me back to my original musings. "Embo," I said softly, Marrok's ears perking at the familiar name before nuzzling my hand for more scratches. "If I asked you something, could you swear to keep the matter a secret?"

The Kyuzo watched me silently for a moment, likely doing his best to read my mind. He couldn't do that, of course, but he had known me for as long as I'd been a hunter. Silent types often read others better, since they were watching rather than speaking.

He nodded slowly before speaking in his native tongue. He didn't bother to be quiet, since no one but the protocol droids and myself would understand him, but I blanched and shushed him anyways.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, doing my best to school away the blush that was flushing my face. Embo repeated his words, still no quieter than before. "What do you mean 'who is he'?"

Embo's head tilted, not unlike Marrok did sometimes. He was skeptical of me. He reinforced that suspicious with his next spiel of words.

I forced a nervous laugh. "Love is for idiots, Embo," I teased gently, despite my chest seizing up. Even a month after leaving, it was still hard to think about Rex and what he'd said to me.

And how I hadn't said it back.

I cleared my throat, pushing the thoughts away. "Jango never found a spouse because of this job. You know that." I leaned so I could meet Embo's eyes under the brim of his hat. "What kind of life would we be bringing someone into?"

His face rippled in a frown, but he let the subject fall away. He asked what I could possibly want from him.

"Hey now," I scolded gently, taking another long drink of the Tatooine Sunrise. "You owe me a debt."

He responded that I owed him a bounty, so we were even.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. It was true, in a way. His bounty for killing Padme all that time ago would have likely been enough to retire. Of course, Anakin would have hunted him down and ended that retirement rather quickly, but still.

Finally, I sobered, watching the bounty hunter-my friend-as he swirled his drink mindlessly. "Do you know about Moraband?" I decided to keep the question vague. I had a feeling it was a planet, but then again, the voice had only chanted it. A city, maybe?

Unfortunately, my recent evacuation of the Republic premises made my access to records a bit tricky.

Embo seemed a bit surprised by my question, leaning back in his chair as Marrok put his big head in my lap. At least some of us were relaxed, I supposed. He mumbled gently that he did.

"What do you know?"

He asked why I couldn't just look it up myself. Public databases were free, after all.

I scowled. "My contract with the Republic ended a bit...prematurely," I allowed. "I seem to have pissed them off."

Embo chuckled-a nice sound, if you knew it wasn't at your expense. He understood that I couldn't risk the Republic being able to track me. I had a feeling the jedi weren't going to let my case go easily, so I needed to stay off their radar and out of their way for as long as I could.

Finally, Embo allowed that he knew Moraband was a planet in the Outer Rim. He rambled off some details, like how it was mostly desolate and abandoned, considering the past wars fought there, but there were trading posts there.

"The Commerce Guild?" I asked, earning a nod. "If it's a popular trade off point in trade, why is it abandoned?" I thought through his words again. "What wars, Embo?"

His brow lifted under his hat as he mumbled his next words. "Korriban," I heard within his Kyuzo words.

My breathing stilled, Marrok even noticing my change in demeanor by letting out a low whine. I'd heard that name before, when I'd spoken to Hydan on Nal Hutta. That had been so long ago, when I was first discovering my heritage...the heritage that immediately branded me a threat.

Though, considering my frightening outburst with the Force when I fought Dooku, maybe that branding was validated.

"Why is it called Moraband if it was originally Korriban?" I asked.

Embo shrugged, mentioning something about Republic databases changing the name. He wasn't sure why.

I had a feeling it was an influence from the jedi, considering the wars between sith and jedi that had occurred on that dark planet. I swallowed slowly. "You don't happen to have access to those coordinates, do you?"

My friend stared at me in silence for a long moment before grunting a single word in Kyuzo. "Why?" he'd asked in his native tongue.

"Does it matter?" I responded immediately.

His eyes narrowed as he explained that Korriban was a dangerous world. He'd been there only once and didn't fancy another visit.

"I can handle myself."

He went on to describe the planet as deadly, filled with destroyed remnants of the old society that once bred fear and death. He told me about dangerous creatures the Commerce Guild had warned him about upon his arrival-terrible creatures that were corrupted by the dark side that had been flowing through that planet for so long.

"Embo," I cut him off gently, trying my best not to lose my nerve. "There are things I need to understand. Questions I have...that can only be answered by going there."

He was suspicious, I could tell. But he trusted me, so sighed lowly. He admitted that he could get me the coordinates from his ship's database, thought he disagreed with my going still. After a moment of appreciative silence and another sip of his drink, he stopped and looked at me. He asked if he wanted me to come along.

It was the nicest thing he could have said, especially considering his usual detached demeanor and reputation of being brutal, not to mention, lethal.

I couldn't fight the gentle smile on my face. "Thank you, but no. This is something I need to figure out on my own."

Embo finished his drink as he stood, leaving the empty cup at my table. Around us, the party was dying down a bit, the lights dimming as they milled about to other parts of the palace. Jabba remained however, glancing expectantly between his protocol droid and the door.

Hmmm… he was expecting someone.

Embo whistled, Marrok pulling away from my hands with a small whine of protest. The bounty hunter gave me a nod, explaining that he had to leave for a job on Ryloth-Tatooine had just been a resting location to fuel up his ship. He promised to send the coordinates to me when he got back aboard his vessel.

I gave him a small smile and a nod, rolling my eyes as he grumbled something about my being like Jango, having to do things alone all the time.

I brushed off the comment easily, since I knew going alone was for the best. I trusted Embo, but I trusted Obi-wan once too. Yet, he'd done very little to defend me to the Jedi Council. How would Embo's perception of me change if he saw what awaited me on Korriban?

Even I wasn't sure what I'd see there. Wasn't sure what would happen. But I knew it was connected to the Force.

And I was scared out of my mind.

I sat in silence, finishing off the remainder of my drink as the throne room finally quieted. There were only a few of us left, and apart from Jabba, I was the only one coherent enough to watch a Pa'lowick brush past Embo as he ascended the stairs, casting him a look full of batting eyelashes and pouting lips.

I rolled my eyes, watching her long legs carry her into the throne room. In the better lighting, I recognized her. She was part of a band that played in Jabba's Palace on occasion. Sy Snootles, I believed her name was. She was a good performer, from what I remembered.

Jabba let out a loud laugh, all tension that he had hidden so well beneath the surface melting away as the Pa'lowick approached him. His laughter only turned more victorious and boisterous as Sy leaned forward, handing him an object that had been tucked under her arm.

It looked like a holodiary.

He chuckled out some words in Huttese to his protocol droid. "Jabba thanks you for delivering the holodiary," it translated, shuffling forward to offer a handful of unmarked credits to the Pa'lowick.

Sy snatched them immediately, popping her hip to the side with sass. "No one would suspect that a lovely creature such as myself could do a bounty hunter's work."

My eyebrow arched, my fingers tapping at the rim of my empty cup while I put the pieces together. The holodiary, which now cast a faint glow over Jabba's face as he examined its contents, likely contained the information Ziro had on the Hutt Council. And by Sy's prideful demeanor that masked a broken, vengeful heart, I figured that Ziro was dead.

So...both Bane and the jedi had failed, then.

The protocol droid gestured for Sy to follow it, likely leading the Pa'lowick to where she'd be staying. I waited until they left the room to stand and approach Jabba's throne. I gave him a respectful bow of my head before smiling gently.

"Ziro is dead, I take it, considering you seem much happier than you were earlier."

Jabba looked away from the holodiary with a small frown before chuckling. He scolded me in Huttese, claiming I was too inquisitive for my own good.

I wasn't put off by that comment. "It's my nature, you know. A nature that has made a few of your more difficult jobs successful." Jabba let out a laugh, closing down the holodiary for now, but cradling it at his side. "Anything juicy?" I asked, nodding towards the diary.

Jabba gave me a scowl, explaining that he would destroy the diary personally and finally put the Hutt Clan at ease.

I smirked. "No, you won't." He seemed taken back by my words, but I plowed on, unafraid. "You're smarter than that, Jabba. You'll delete information on you, but you'll keep the information on the rest of your family. You need the insurance, as one of the most powerful members of the Hutt Clan."

For a moment, I half expected Jabba to drop me into the rancor pit. Realistically, even if I could enter the rancor pit when I was younger without dying...I wasn't sure if that particular oddity would continue all these years later.

I didn't really want to test it.

To my relief, Jabba laughed, expressing that my nature would get me into trouble one day. If only he knew how true that was.

My wrist gauntlet beeped, drawing my gaze. Coordinates flashed on the screen. _9254.62, 6991.44._ That was where I'd find Korriban, according to Embo. And I trusted the Kyuzo with my life.

Jabba's words interrupted me, asking if I had a job.

"Of sorts," I responded vaguely. "It's more a personal matter, really. Don't worry. I won't be interfering with anything in your jurisdiction."

Jabba laughed, giving me his blessing to leave. As I walked out of the palace and across the sand that was beginning to cool with nightfall, I felt my heart creep into my throat.

I was finally going to the place the voice had come from. I would finally see its source. And that thought terrified me so much...that I almost turned around. But no, I had to know. I had to understand who I was. What I was.

And then maybe...I could find a new meaning. And forget everything I'd lost.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this one is a bit shorter. Needed a segue to her next arc, which is obviously Korriban/Moraband. **

**As always, reviews/shares/likes/comments are welcome!**

**-Ryder**


	38. The Owner of the Voice

Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Owner of the Voice

The planet of Moraband...or Korriban...reminded me slightly of how Tatooine looked from orbit. Though, while the dry and clear look of the nearly uninhabitable planets seemed similar, Korriban's surface practically gleamed red. In addition, the usual shady traffic I encountered on Tatooine was nowhere to be found.

Embo had mentioned a trading guild location on the planet, but with some asking around, I determined it was on the opposite side of the planet as my approach was.

I wasn't sure why I preferred that. Maybe it was because I didn't want word possibly getting back to the Republic about my exploration of the planet. Or maybe it was because I felt drawn to this particular part.

The planet almost seemed to be breathing, it was teeming so much with the Force. Despite the obvious life power that flowed through it, I felt cold. It was the Dark Side. Still, I could tell that what I was feeling was only a gentle echo of the power that had once resonated on the planet.

When my ancestors had practiced their dark arts there. When the fallen jedi...also my ancestors, technically...came to the planet and enslaved the Sith purebloods, entwining the dark arts of the natives with their own knowledge of the Force.

I swallowed as I turned off my autopilot, entering the planet's dusty atmosphere. The moment my sensors registered that I had dipped below the dark cloudline, my senses burned like a fire in my mind. I was in a daze, my hands tilting the joystick to turn my ship and coast through the desert landscape. The very planet itself glowed a dark orange in the slow sunset, the dark red sand of the world spinning in slow circles in the wind. Massive formations of red rock towered above the wings of my shuttle, casting me in shadow as I passed them.

I didn't know what navigation I was following. I just knew that something was calling me. Tugging at the back of my mind like a child pulling incessantly at a string.

It wasn't long before I emerged from my low-flying flight, passing a few final towering structures of stone to find a valley. It pulsed with power.

And with the echoes of the dead.

The valley was lined with temples that I somehow knew were tombs. A particularly large pyramid structure stood at the end of the valley, the long stone courtyard that led to it littered with destroyed statues. The statues that remained intact depicted massive towering warriors, their heads bent.

I couldn't tell if the action was supposed to be out of respect...or submission.

The engines of my shuttle whirred to a low, cooling hum as I set the ship down within the massive courtyard. The gangway descended, the surprisingly cool wind whipping past my cloak that was draped over my plain, dented armor-I'd scratched away the paint during the hyperspace jump to Korriban. I pulled the hood of the dark gray cloak up over my short hair, trying to block some of the swirling sand.

Whatever had called me here was quiet now. There was no voice in my mind. No enticing words to draw me closer.

But there was a darkness. And power.

I strode from the gangway of my shuttle, following the pulsing power that pulsed from deep within the towering pyramid. My eyes were drawn to the horizon, aware of how the sun was almost halfway below the mountains, the valley darkening from orange towards red. My peripheral vision caught movement, drawing my gaze.

Something feral loomed up in the broken structures that lined the valley. Its stature vaguely reminded me of Marrok, Embo's anooba. Yet, instead of covered with fur, the creature looked almost leathery with long spines trailing down its haggard back. It's long tail, difficult to make out in the fading light, looked long and whip-like.

Even though it didn't come down from where it lurked, I could tell it was watching me. I walked a little faster up the stairs and through the towering metal door that was slightly ajar. I wondered if it had been pried apart by raiders, searching for lost trinkets of the Sith species. Then again, maybe it was pillaged by those that continued to study the Dark Side.

Had others heard the call that I did?

I briefly considered that the door may be ajar on purpose...to invite me inside.

The halls inside were dark, illuminated only by the sweeping beam of my flashlight. It was only a short distance to cross a second threshold that opened into a long room. A stream of orange light filtered in from structural insecurities, encasing what looked like a stone coffin below at the end of the hall.

I stopped at the edge of a short staircase, leading into what I could only guess was once a court. It almost resembled a throne room. Massive statues along the room, depicting bent humanoid forms looking like they were trying not to be crushed by the pillars they were holding up. I swallowed hard, feeling the power resonating from the sarcophagus at the end of the room.

Decorating the stone were lines of old-looking metal, inscriptions etched into its surface. Despite my knowledge of languages, I had to admit that I had my shortcomings. Whatever was written there was old...so old that I couldn't even begin to decipher what it might say.

As I drew closer, my eyes adjusting to the darkness, I saw a looming statue towering over the sarcophagus. The figure was cloaked, its face in shadow. His large arms were crossed over his chest, as I imagined the body within the sarcophagus was lain.

My heart leapt to my throat as I felt a familiar surge of power, my chest going cold as the air grew frighteningly still. I stopped in my tracks, a black mist rising from the sarcophagus with a low hissing sound, like sand sliding over stone. The mist continued to rise, an orange glow resonating from the top of the coffin, like someone had lit a fire inside.

Fear froze my muscles as a figure began to take shape within the mist and fire, lifting his head slowly to stand in a mimic to the statue behind him. His hands unfolded from his chest as his glowing eyes regarded me. Despite the glow, his stare felt cold. Deadly.

The figure, though floating as a frightening apparition, wore armor as if he was in battle. Beautiful designs that I was sure once held meaning decorated the metal plating, his helmet sitting low to almost over his eyes. Were they not glowing, I was sure they would have been cast in shadow.

"Finally," he spoke, the hair raising on the back of my neck. "You have answered my call."

I knew his voice. His was the one that spoke in my mind, drawing me to Korriban. The one that gave me power...and darkness.

"It's you," I whispered fearfully, my fingers curling nervously around the pistol at my hip.

The spirit-as I now determined him to be, considering the circumstances-laughed. "That weapon won't serve you here," he assured me, waving his hand. I half-expected the pistol to fly from my holster, but nothing happened. Was he so sure it wouldn't hurt him that he didn't even bother to remove it from my grasp? He was obviously Force-sensitive, given his connection to me and his ability to somehow live past death...like Qui-Gon had.

"Who are you?" I asked finally, mustering my courage. I forced my hand to come off my pistol in a fake show of understanding and confidence.

The spirit rose to full height-which was rather impressive, mind you-and let out another chuckle. His voice in my head had always been a bit off-putting. But in this massive chamber, it was even moreso. I could tell his power was even greater here than anywhere else. His words echoed, almost sounding like three voices rather than one.

"I am Darth Bane." For some reason, that name sparked a recognition. I'd heard something about him...somewhere. "I am the greatest Sith Lord to have ever lived."

For some reason, my sass found its way back to the surface, my eyebrow arching. "How is that? Wouldn't the greatest Sith Lord find a way to defeat death? Wasn't there one of you that did that?"

That was dumb to say. I felt his anger chill the room even further, his head bowing to glower at me. "You speak of what you do not understand, girl," Darth Bane hissed. "I alone have saved the Sith."

I kept myself from responding with a sarcastic remark about how he was dead again. "How?"

"The Rule of Two."

That sparked a thought. I'd heard about that. It was whispered in the darkest corners of the underworld. Especially after Obi-wan killed one on Naboo. "Always two Sith," I whispered. "Did you train Maul?"

Bane let out a dark laugh. "An apprentice struck down be a padawan? No. I would not train one so weak."

I breathed slowly, trying not to panic as I felt Bane's powers curling into my mind, wrapping through my thoughts. It was violating feeling, as if my fear was unlocking the doors of my mind for him.

"Why did you call me here?"

Bane regarded me for a moment, sifting through my thoughts. "I created the Rule of Two to ensure the survival of the Sith." The spirit floated around the room as he explained, his eyes only straying from me briefly. "Once, we were a vast empire, overflowing with power. The old sith powers...as well as the jedi...believe that the Force is like fire." He either saw my confusion on my face or felt it in my mind. He continued. "They believe that the Force is passed like a torch to their followers, spreading light throughout the galaxy at an equal brightness. They are wrong." I felt his contempt, not only for the jedi, but for the sith army that existed long ago. "The Force is like venom." Darth Bane turned abruptly, tilting his armored head. "You're afraid."

I found no sense in lying. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I don't understand. These abilities have always been there, but as of late, they only continue to grow. I can't control it. I could hurt someone."

Darth Bane chuckled lowly at me. "Your bloodline is strong in the Dark Side. You will learn."

"You mean how I'm a descendant of the Sith."

"Not just any Sith, girl. A king. And powerful fallen jedi that would eventually claim to be a sith himself. Though, he was never a lord as I am."

"Why not?"

"Few dare to take on the title of Darth, child. Those who have borne it before me have proud histories."

A thought occurred to me, some of my fear beginning to eb. This spirit, while imposing, had yet to display any true threat to me. Thus far, he seemed like he was merely interested in me. Why would he call me here, only to kill me?

"What do you feel of those that call themselves Darth now?"

Darth Bane's demeanor darkened as he loomed around the room, glowing faintly in the shadows. "The current Sith Lord has held fast to my rule, in which the apprentice, when he or she surpsasses their teacher, slays their master." I started at his words, my forehead folding in fear again. "This disturbs you?"

I swallowed. "Killing the person who taught you everything? That's...brutal." My mind flashed to Jango, who had taught me nearly everything about bounty hunting that I now knew.

"You think of the man who saved you from slavery," Bane mused, sending a chill down my spine. "The ways of the Sith, in order for them to continue, must be contained within the Rule of Two. When an apprentice suprasses the master, they become the master themselves to then continue passing on our teachings."

"Why does the master have to die for that to happen?" I asked, clenching my hands. "It works just fine for the jedi to have multiple apprentices in life."

Darth Bane hummed lowly. "You've spent time with the jedi. How do you perceive their power?"

I shrugged. "They lead armies. They can tip the scale in the war. I've seen them do incredible things."

"Perhaps," Bane allowed, which surprised me. "But I see where your thoughts stray. To the supposed sith you battled on Vandor."

"Supposed?"

"He is but a pawn. His end will come when his master chooses a new, better suited apprentice." I thought for a moment about how Dooku could possibly just be a pawn. He practically led the Separatist alliance. He fueled the continuation of the war itself. Bane read my thoughts. "A powerful pawn, mind you. But a temporary piece that will be replaced by one even more powerful."

"Do you know who the master is?"

Bane watched me, chuckling. "You are not ready for such knowledge, child. First, you must learn why there are only two. I said before that the Force is like venom. Do you know why?"

"No."

"It dilutes in numbers." For some reason, I didn't entirely believe that. I'd seen the jedi do incredible things, and there were a lot of them. "Consider your jedi friends," he butt in, following my thoughts. "They were subdued by a half-baked sith. Imagine them facing a master. There are only two sith because our lust for power, which drives our strength, turned our armies to infighting. That was why we lost to the jedi long ago. With two, there is always one master and one apprentice. The venom does not get diluted when shared between only two. The teachings of the Sith Order are passed down between them, and they work from the shadows. This is how the sith survive. How we will find power again."

I swallowed. "I understand that," I allowed. "But I still don't understand why you brought me here. There are already-" I cut off my own words, remembering Bane mentioning a new apprentice for the dark master. An apprentice to replace Dooku.

"You are a swift learner. Good."

"Wait," I cut him off, watching the spirit float above his sarcophagus once more. "What if this isn't what I want? I don't even fully understand the sith. I only know what-"

"What a jedi taught you," Bane completed for me. "I'm aware. I called you here for your potential to be the next great Sith Lord. I care for the furthering of our code, though the current master is greedy, seeking immortality as many have before him. If you are fit for this, you will be his student and one day, surpass him to continue our order the right way."

"But-"

"You have great power, young one. You must learn how to fully tap into that power. I will teach you. Show you that this is your destiny as your bloodline demands. I will make you fear nothing. You will be unstoppable."

His words, though dark...were seductive. I used to have a lot of fear. I had many things that still frightened me. To be rid of that weight? To be able to strike down those that have hurt me? That scarred me so deeply that they still creep in my nightmares?

"_Never listen to what others say. Take the jobs you see fit to yourself. The ones that you believe in."_

Jango's voice was so loud in my mind, I nearly whirled to see if he was in the room. Still, my senses told me otherwise. I wondered if Bane had tapped at that particular memory on purpose.

"I am…" I hesitated, glancing at the stone beneath my boots. "Willing to listen. I want to understand. Hear both sides."

"Good. Sit, child." I breathed deeply, steadying myself before sitting cross-legged on the floor. "You have felt the power of the Dark Side before-my own, flowing through you. What did it feel like?"

"It felt…" I searched for the words. "Hot. Powerful. Uncontrollable. Dangerous."

"Not good?"

He was prodding me towards an answer, I knew. But he wasn't entirely wrong in his assessment either. "Maybe a little good. It felt good to protect my friends. To have power over someone so horrible."

"Yes," Bane praised. "Do you understand that this is a power you would not have possessed if not for you anger? For your hatred? You were facing a sith, after all."

"I understand. But what made my ability better than his? He was a trained jedi once. And trained by a sith."

"Bloodline is part of that. Those born of strong force users are often strong in the force themselves. Another is you have quite a well of passions to delve into. Dooku, though wronged by the jedi, still learned their ways of coping. Of suppressing their emotions. That keeps him from his true potential for growth."

"A well of passions?"

"Your pains. Wrongs done against you. Hatred. Fear. Anger...love." I recoiled slightly at his words. "You've lost so much, child. Use that sadness. Turn it to anger. To power."

I shook my head. "I don't want to be angry all the time. I think," I paused, sounding pathetic even to my own ears. "I think it would consume me."

"It very well could. As is the risk of all sith." That answer surprised me. "Your emotions give you power, but you are not a slave to them. You are a slave to nothing."

"The Force shall free me," I muttered, remembering the words the spirit had fed me while I battled Dooku.

"Yes," Bane hummed in approval. "I can sense your hesitations at the jedi teachings."

It wasn't a question. He was more...leading me to explain. "Yes," I allowed. "I understand they aim to control their abilities, which I do as well. But they allow not emotion. No attachment. That's not...possible." Bane floated before me, his hands folding behind his back. "Even two of their most powerful jedi have broken this rule. No one can truly let go of attachment."

"So you see the lies of the jedi. They praise the light and try to snuff out the darkness with no regards to the power it provides. The freedom it provides. Do you understand that the Jedi Council would lose their power over others should their younglings understand this? This is why they fear the Dark Side so much."

I understood. But something else flashed to my mind. "Wouldn't that defeat the Rule of Two?"

"No," Bane insisted, looming closer to peer at my face. "Those who were shown the truth would forsake the jedi ways, but they would not be Sith Lords. It would merely break the corrupt power of the jedi."

"Why is the Dark Side...bad?"

"It's not. The jedi have painted it so. In their overly righteous minds, they deem that all those with Force-sensitivity must serve the cause of the jedi-a cause they use to better themselves. Sith allow emotions, as it better connects us to the Force and strengthens our abilities within it."

Every word he spoke drew me in further. He was right. I was angry. Hurt. Alone. Scared. The jedi would have be hush those feelings. Bury them deep within myself. Or even worse, let them go.

They would belittle the things I'd gone through.

"I will teach you," Darth Bane said again, floating before me. "Stand, apprentice." Something within my swelled with pride at the title. I'd never been a formal student before. Even Jango had only taught me so that I didn't die the second I left the planet. Bane _wanted_ to teach me.

I stood, regarding my new teacher with some excitement.

"Close your eyes. Feel the living Force that flows through this planet." I did as he asked, already aware of its power. "Think back. What makes you hurt? What angers you?"

That wasn't hard to do, despite the memories being painful. I felt Bane in my mind, nudging me towards terrible memories, painting them in red in my mind.

Living on the streets of Corellia, abandoned by parents I never knew. Forced to work for local gangs and criminals. The torture of the Zygerrians. The sting of their whips on my back-scars I still carried on my skin. The burn of the brand on my inner forearm. Being sold like livestock. Being eyed by all those who passed through Jabba's Palace. Having to defend myself whenever Jabba wasn't there to protect me. Death Watch. Defiling me. Using me. Scarring me even further until I barely had a will to live anymore. Jango dying. Boba blaming me. The jedi's mistrust. Their plans to kill me because of my biology. Aurra pitting Boba against me. Rex...Rex saying he loved me. That he wanted me to stay.

I felt Bane in my mind. A part of me screamed that I understood Rex's dilemma. I understood why he couldn't leave. And then Bane entered my thoughts, splashing red over all the memories.

Rex had asked me to stay because he feared me. He wanted the jedi to control me. Maybe even kill me. He didn't love me, like he claimed. He was trying to say whatever he could to keep me there.

"Good. Good," Bane chuckled. "Feel your anger. Let it help you connect with the Force. Do you feel it?"

Angry tears pooled on my cheeks as I nodded, breathing heavily. "Yes."

"Lift those rocks." Bane gestured to a pile of heavy looking stones in the corner. My anger began to dissipate immediately.

"I've almost never done this on command. It's always been...survival."

Bane invaded my mind, bringing me back to Lawquane's homestead. Rex had known about my Force abilities. Had he really just perceived that...or did he already know my secret? Was he a tool all along to gain my trust. To make sure the Republic-no- the jedi had control over me?

"Lift them, my apprentice," Bane demanded.

I turned to the rocks, stretching out my hands as I had in the past when I used the Force. I expected it to be difficult, as it had been before. I expected it to take all my concentration and will power.

Instead, fueled by my rage and confusion, the rocks lifted off the ground rather swiftly, surprising me. Still, my power drained quickly, my stamina within the Force poor at best. The rocks dropped back to the floor as I breathed heavily, looking at my own hands in awe.

"Good, my apprentice. You have incredible power. You will learn quickly," he assured me. "The sith create their own lightsaber crystals," he explained, floating before me with his hands behind his back. "They were once forged artificially through the Dark Side. Most apprentices I would have create their own. Yet, I sense that there is a particular crystal calling out to you." That sentiment surprised me, considering I'd heard no call apart from Bane's.

Bane's spirit swelled as if he was taking a breath before turning to me to glower from beneath his helmet.

"Go. Find this crystal that calls to you. Return when you have found it, and not before. Then your training will continue."

I bowed my head slightly. Maybe it was my years as a slave. Or maybe it was Bane's thoughts prodding me to do so. "Yes…" I hesitated for a brief moment. I'd had to call people master before, when I was a slave. But this...this was different. He was my master not as an owner, but as a teacher. "Yes, Master," I said finally.

Bane's spirit seemed pleased before his essence began to dissipate, the mist sliding back into the stone sarcophagus at the end of the room. I was left in darkness, aside from the pale moonlight that now filtered through the crack in the ceiling.

I turned my flashlight back on before heading out of the tomb, hoping I could hear the call of whatever lightsaber was apparently meant for me.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Sorry I've been off the map for a while. Lot's going on. Anyways, the next 3ish chapters are actually thoroughly planned (which I never do tbh) so they should come at a relatively decent speed so long as I keep up on writing them._**

**_As always, comments, reviews, questions, and shares are welcome and encouraged!_**

**_-Ryder_**


	39. The Kissai

Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Kissai

I'd wanted to set out that night to find the crystal Darth Bane had spoke of. Everything in me was itching for power...for the power he had the ability to show me.

Finally I had a master that I had chosen. One that was going to show me my place in everything. Give me a purpose. Guide me towards a better future...towards something more than just myself.

Still, as I had exited the tomb into the chilly desert night, I found the planet crawling with Dark Side presence. I may have been learning more...but I still felt fear. I knew that the creature I'd seen prowling above in the destroyed structures was not alone. And I knew that I could not fight them all, especially in the dark.

This place was unfamiliar. As I'd left behind the presence of Darth Bane and returned to my shuttle, his commanding presence had begun to recede. I'd felt him weakening in his tomb, as if physically revealing himself required a lot of effort. Even his presence in my mind had disappeared, drawing back to his sarcophagus.

I'd felt less angry in that moment. Less powerful. It upset me, but I felt drained. My sense of powerful resolve diminished, revealing it as cockiness, rather than true confidence.

My doubts began to creep in. Was I really that angry at Rex? Back on the Republic ship, I'd been more sad. Even thinking back, I recognized the remnants of my use of the Dark Side that had fueled my anger at him. Having felt Bane's real presence, I recognized his whispers in my mind as I faced the man I…cared for...deeply.

I shook my doubts away. Did it matter?

No matter our feelings in any capacity, Rex and I couldn't be together. It was a foolish thought, even before my heritage was discovered. Before I could openly use the Force.

I rubbed my eyes as the sun began to rise, stirring me from my relaxed reflection within my shuttle. As I'd said...I'd wanted to look the night before, but had found my wisdom somewhere deep down and elected to rest in the enclosed safety of my ship instead.

Now, with the sun casting an orange glow over the planet's dusty surface, I emerged again, armed with my pistols. The surface was dusty as the wind swirled, prodding me to pull my mask up around my mouth and nose, donning my goggles.

The part of me that was connected to the Force told me of the creatures that still lurked in the valley, though they seemed to be giving me a wide berth, despite curiosity. I felt that they had their own purposes, and perhaps it didn't pertain to me.

I tried to reach out with the Force to locate crystals. I had felt the crystals in the Darksaber, which was hopeful beneath an endless sea of bloodlust. And then there was Obi-wan and Anakin's, both of which had pulsed with the Light Side. And even the Mandalorian blade had once been that of a jedi. Despite its tainted past, it wasn't a sith blade. It wasn't a synthesized crystal-one made by the Dark Side like Bane had mentioned.

How did I look for that?

I was surprised when I opened myself that I felt kyber crystals. Many of them. And they were screaming.

I followed the sounds within my mind, wary of the four-legged predators that loomed in the structures around me, their glowing eyes watching cautiously. After clambering over stones the size of starfighters that had fallen from the crumbling statues, I found what had been calling to me.

Or, at least, it felt like I did. I stood in the entrance to what looked like another tomb, its entrance broken and torn. Whoever had been here before had raided the place...whenever that was. By the looks of the erosion on the broken stone doorway, I guessed it was a long time ago.

Already my eyes found the smallest glimmer of metal beneath the shifting sand. Digging it free, I was met with a sturdy looking lightsaber hilt, the metal worn and rusted with age. Inside, I felt a kyber crystal. I recoiled at its nature. Its power practically hissed at me, making me lunge back and drop the blade. It landed with a heavy-sounding thud in the sand-filled corridor, my heart racing.

It had shown me death. The souls it had reaped when wielded by its dark master. The crystal was synthetic, I knew, forged by the power of the Dark Side.

Darth Bane had said there was a crystal calling to me. This one had practically slapped me away.

While I was curious about the lightsaber, I decided to forge on. I was about to turn away from the tomb in search of more of the calling crystals when my eyes caught a shadow of movement.

I rolled to cover immediately, drawing my pistols to aim into the darkness. I would have spoken, had I thought anything sentient still lived on the planet. Bane...Bane didn't count as living.

The presence receded down the dark hall, the sound of fabric sliding gently over stone reaching my ears. My heart in my throat, I debated pursuing the shadow. It was likely one of those creatures that lurked outside. Then again, I'd heard fabric and was certainly sounded like only two, particularly light-footed steps.

Suddenly, a shadow shifted again, my fingers squeezing the triggers before my mind even thought. Two blasts lit up the hallway for a split second, revealing a female humanoid clad in flowing robes. The blasts met her before we fell back into darkness.

I quickly turned on my flashlight, searching for the downed female...only to find no trace of her. I was sure my shots had hit her...they were aimed right at her chest.

The Force flickered in my mind, making me turn with a start to see her at the end of the hall again, her posture elegant and proper. "_Stebe,"_ she whispered in a tongue I didn't understand. Still, she didn't seem threatening, despite her red skin and glowing yellow eyes. It occured to me that she was likely a Sith Pureblood, given her bone spurs protruding from her brows and jawbone. "_Stebe," _she repeated, motioning with her hand before disappearing.

I started as she more or less dissolved under the beam of my flashlight, only to appear again further down the corridor. She gestured again. "_Stebe." _

I didn't understand her language, but I could tell she was telling me to follow her. My gut told me to do it too.

I listened.

My feet led me carefully down the corridor, following the echoing sounds of her voice. It was soft, despite the hard sounds of her language. Her presence felt...old. As did the signature of the tomb itself. I wondered if it was her tomb for a moment.

My boots caught on something, nearly sending me sprawling forward. Catching myself on the stone structures that lined the walls, my flashlight swept back to reveal bones. Old, holding no sign of flesh left apart from a few tattered remains of a robe. There were deep gauges on some of the bones-teeth marks from something big-likely those creatures that lurked outside.

Goosebumps rose on along my arms at the thought that I may have trapped myself inside with one of them. Or that this apparition I was following had perished while raiding this tomb, rather than being the one laid to rest in it.

Parts of the passage had crumbled, leading me to an intersection of what looked like dead ends. I turned my gaze to the female Pureblood, seeing her walk gracefully through one of the crumbled halls as if nothing blocked her path. I followed as far as I could, peering through one of the sizable holes to see her on the other side in the darkness.

"_Tu zinot tukodi visitija stai,_" she said from the other side. I had no idea what she was saying, so I rolled my eyes, frustrated.

"There's no way in there," I called back, unsure if she could understand me either.

To my suprise, the Pureblood returned my expression, seeming equally as frustrated. "_Tu zinot midwan. Elgtis zhol._" While I couldn't understand her words, she gestured to the crumbled doorway with enough frustration and emotion that I could gather that she wanted me to figure it out anyways.

I stood back, thinking to what Bane had taught me in our first lesson together. He had made me move stones larger than these...by tapping into my anger. Still, when I had left Bane's presence, my anger had lessened significantly. While this planet was pulsing with Dark Side power, I couldn't find the rage Bane had found in his tomb chambers.

Yet, I reached out with the Force and found the connection easier now, letting my frustration with this female flow. The rocks shifted-slower than they had with Bane's help-but they moved nonetheless. I merely slid a few sideways, nervous to move the whole lot in case they were holding the structure up.

The last thing I wanted was to be buried alive on this forsaken planet. Slipping past the remaining stones, century-old dust staining my armor, I entered the next room. The moment I stepped foot inside, I nearly leapt backwards in fright, fires springing to life.

Lining the edges of the room-which I now understood housed a stone sarcophagus-were metal bowls alight with flames. I didn't know how they lit, but I figured it had something to do with the Pureblood before me. She stood near the sarcophagus, looking down at it with an expression I couldn't comprehend.

"Is it you?" I asked slowly, watching the female's searing gaze lift to me. She shook her head. Ah...so she _could_ understand me. "Who is it?"

Her words, while accented, were certainly not in the Sith tongue. She spoke a name with venom on her tongue, as if the words hurt her physically. "Sorzus Syn." I didn't know the name, but the room nearly trembled with the words.

"Who was she?" I asked, but the Pureblood merely looked at me sadly, as if not sure what she thought of me yet. She shook her head slowly, her lips pressed together, before stepping around to the opposite side of the sarcophagus.

"_Stebe_," she said again, gesturing to the stone coffin. I approached slowly, wary due to my last encounter with an undead sith. When I neared, she gestured to the stone lid, as if asking me to remove it.

"No way," I grumbled, taking half a step back. "That's a one-way ticket to getting cursed." Yet, something whispered from within the sarcophagus. It called to me. It wasn't a kyber crystal...so what was it?

The Pureblood gave me a look of disbelief at my worries, shaking her head with a roll of her eyes.

"Alright, fine fine," I grumbled again, planting my feet to push the heavy lid aside. "If I get cursed, you're the first one I'm coming after, though." I only pushed the top half aside, a foul stench lifting from it as I did. Steadying the top so it didn't clatter and break on the floor, I leaned back from the smell as the Pureblood looked inside.

Her red nose crinkled in disgust, her yellow eyes full of unshed tears-tears of sadness or anger, I couldn't tell. When she met my gaze again, they were gone. She pointed into the sarcophagus to a talisman that sat around the corpse's neck. It pulsed with power, but it frightened me. I knew it was dangerous.

The Pureblood gestured again, more urgently this time. "_Vykti zhol!"_

I swallowed slowly, reaching into the sarcophagus to draw the talisman free. It was on a chain that had once been around the female's neck. A red stone sat in the middle, seeming to glow in the firelight. Around the center were six metallic triangular wedges, each engraved with symbols I didn't know. It was heavier than I thought it would be.

"_Tu aras tave wo kuris uud girdim tave visita,_" the Pureblood said, looking at me as I regarded the talisman.

"What?" I asked, getting annoyed, but feeling the power of the talisman in my hands. "I can't understand-"

She cut me off with a lift of her hand, her face set firmly. "_Tu aras tave wo_ has heard the call."

I blinked. "What did you just say?"

"You are the one who has heard the call."

"You're speaking basic."

"No," she responded, offering me her first smile. "You are merely finally understanding." It occured to me that she was still speaking Sith. Beneath the words I understood in my mind, I could still hear her harsh language. I was about to question how that was even remotely possible without a language implant when she cut in. "The talisman," she said softly. "It was called the Sith Abattar by Sorzus Syn."

"And it...translates?"

She nodded. "Put it on."

I obeyed, feeling a heavy weight on my neck as soon as the chain hit it. "It's heavy," I complained slightly, more out of surprise than actual annoyance.

"As all power is," she responded. "It allows one to communicate in any language, and makes it easier to converse with the dead."

"Are you...dead?"

"Of course."

"But you're not…" I gestured to the corpse in the sarcophagus.

"No," the Pureblood spit as I slowly slid the lid closed again, having retrieved what we apparently needed. "Sorzus was no Pureblood."

"Who was she?"

"A fallen jedi. One of the first to come to this planet and enslave my people. And the one to discover how we could crossbreed." The last part seemed to upset her even more so than the enslavement.

"You were there, weren't you," I asked, feeling her emotions through the Force. "You witnessed the rise of the Sith Empire. The enslavement of your people."

"Yes. My name is Yilria. I was a Kissai when I lived."

That rang a bell. The scholar, Veris Hydan, had mentioned the classes of the Purebloods.

"You were a priest. I was told I descended from them."

"You did," Yilria said slowly, her eyes watching me. "What is your name, half-breed?"

My eyebrow arched immediately. "Watch it," I growled. Even though half-breed was likely giving me more leeway than I deserved-considering I was more like a smidge sith and a whole lot of everything else-but I still didn't like to be insulted. "My name is Kida." The Pureblood watched me carefully as I looked around the room. "Why did you show this to me?" I asked, gesturing to the amulet.

"So we could communicate. And so that I could help you find what you're looking for."

That peaked my interest. "You know where the crystal is that I'm supposed to find?"

She shrugged slightly. "I'm not positive, but I have a good idea about what you're meant to find."

"How?"

"The lightsaber of your ancestor is in this very tomb. Elsewhere, of course, but I am willing to guide you."

"My ancestor… wait why are you helping me?"

Yilria stopped in her slow pacing towards the door. The Force rippled in sadness and anger. "My people were enslaved. Wronged."

"You want revenge? How can I give that to you?"

"No. The chance for revenge was lost long ago," she sighed. "I merely wish to keep more from enslavement."

I followed her warily, finding no lies in her words. She moved easily through the debris of the inner parts of the tomb, while I clambered over them in the dim light of my flashlight. "I hate to break it to you," I huffed as I climbed over a particularly large fallen rock. "But I was a slave once already, so you're not going to save me from anything."

"Are you a slave now?"

"Well...no. Thankfully, I was freed years ago."

Yilria turned to me abruptly, nearly making me run into her. I wasn't sure if I'd actually make contact with her or run right through her...but I didn't really want to find out. Her gaze was intense as she watched me. "Did you free yourself?"

"Um...no ma'am. A bounty hunter did."

"Then you are not truly free."

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, frustrated by this woman as I followed her again. "I'm a respected bounty hunter. No one would dare enslave me."

"Yet here you are," she said softly as she entered a circular room, a pedestal in the center. Again, the torches along the walls lit as we entered.

I wanted to ask what she had meant by that, but was drawn by the soft whisper of a kyber crystal. It was sad. Lost. Alone.

On the pedestal laid a sith burial shroud, neatly folded and tucked beneath scrolls and a shining lightsaber hilt. I lifted the lightsaber easily, the dust falling away under my touch. The kyber crystal wasn't happy...but it wasn't upset at me either. It's unhappiness didn't stem from me. It was...bleeding. Injured.

I immediately understood that this was a real crystal, like the jedi had used for centuries. Yet, as I ignited it, the blade glowed red. Still, I knew it was my lightsaber. It was my crystal that I was destined to connect to.

"Thank you," I whispered as I sheathed the blade. Yet, as the red glow disappeared, as did the flaming torches. I was left in darkness with only my memory to guide me out. Yilria, the Pureblood Kissai, was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I apologize for taking forever to update. A lot going on right now. Hoping to get back to writing more often if I can!**

**I also chose not to have the Sith translations because Kida didn't understand either.**

**As always, reposts, shares, likes, and reviews are welcome!**

**-Ryder**


	40. The Valley of the Sleeping Kings

Chapter Forty: The Valley of the Sleeping Kings

Sweat poured down my face as I went through the moves Darth Bane had instructed me through for what felt like the thousandth time. My ancestor's blade laid atop the sarcophagus at the end of the room. Bane had been pleased with my discovery, though I had removed the talisman before approaching my master again. I also didn't mention the Kissai who had shown me the way.

Maybe it was because I feared sharing in this little victory. Then again, I think it was more fear that my master would be displeased that I needed help.

Yet, despite his pleasure in my finding the saber, he had yet to let me use it. For three days, he had trained me in physical maneuvers and acrobatics. I had known how to fight for most of my life, but never before had I incorporated the Force in my movements.

Bane instructed me on how to leap higher. Move faster. Hit harder. All using the Force to propel myself. I was clumsy at it, at best, despite Bane's insistence that my lineage was one of power.

I fell after my final spin through a move, panting hard against the floor.

"Get up," Darth Bane growled above me, his form hovering in the darkness.

"I've done this a thousand times," I argued, feeling angry and worn. "I'm not getting any better."

"You must keep yourself strong. The purest expression of victory is through combat."

"I'm not fighting anything!" I yelled angrily, feeling my own Force signature strengthen through my rage, darkening the room.

"You're unfocused," my master insisted. "I feel your mind wandering to your curiosities about your past. About this planet."

"I-" I thought about arguing against that, but in the end, he was right. I felt him in my mind anyways. He knew the truth. "I'm sorry," I finally offered.

"Rest, my apprentice," Bane assured, though I could feel his frustration ripple in the Force. He floated over to his sarcophagus, gesturing to the lightsaber that laid there. "Your questions will be answered in time."

"When?" I asked, knowing it was out of turn but not really caring. Being in Bane's presence made me so...angry.

I felt my master's own rage billow and darken the room. I recoiled only slightly, feeding off of his energy. "When I say you're ready," he replied with menace. "Now get out."

I bowed my head immediately before retreating from the chamber.

Over a week had passed since I'd first arrived on the desolate planet of Korriban. Over a week that I had been officially training as a Sith apprentice. At least...supposedly I was a Sith apprentice. I didn't feel very...sith-like. I was angry a lot, sure. But I always had been. It wasn't like I wanted to run around slicing the heads off of everyone who ever wronged me.

But maybe that wasn't what the sith was.

Bane had been instructing me on the ancient styles of fighting. Apparently the jedi taught six styles of fighting, but Bane only believed in two. Well...three...but he insisted that _Juyo_ was too advanced for me at this time. At my prodding, he'd only told me that I'd likely tapped into the style a little when battling Dooku, since it allows emotions to drive ones movements, making them unpredictable. Apparently it can be dangerous. It was surprising really, that despite Bane's teachings surrounding emotion and passion...he also insisted on never completely succumbing to them. He had said, "You're a Sith, not an animal."

Of course, none of this was helpful to me if he wouldn't let me use a damned lightsaber. I grumpily kicked at the ground as I exited the temple, making my way through the fading light of the setting sun back towards my shuttle.

My anger fell away upon exiting, though my frustration remained. He'd helped me use the Force to an extent, though it made me a bit uncomfortable. When I'd used it in the past, it had always been desperate situations. Or if I was trying to do it, the Force was almost...gentle.

Under Bane's tutelage, it was far more powerful, but angry and writhing. Difficult to control.

It made me nervous.

I figured that Bane could sense that. Maybe that was why he hadn't let me use my ancestor's lightsaber yet. I chewed my lips grumpily at my confusion. I was frustrated with everything. Frustrated with my new master. Frustrated that I couldn't move smoothly through the forms like he wanted. Frustrated that the jedi didn't trust me. Frustrated that Rex wasn't there.

And frustrated that I'd expected him to be.

I was nearly to my shuttle when my senses sparked to life. I mentally scolded myself for leaving my pistols aboard my shuttle. I mean...what use were they to me in training with my master? For starters, he was my teacher, not my enemy. And even if he did try to hurt me, I had a feeling a blaster wasn't going to help against a Sith Lord that was basically undead.

Thus, instead of drawing a weapon, I placed myself in a ready stance as I neared my shuttle, eyes vigilant. I hoped the Force training Bane had given me thus far would be enough. Whatever it was...felt dark.

When I rounded the side of the shuttle however, there was nothing there. Nervous, with the hairs on my neck raised, I slowly entered my shuttle. I didn't close the door behind me, since I continued to hold out hope that Yilria would return and answer some questions. Not that I was sure if she even needed the door open, but I guess it was the thought that counted. She hadn't come in yet, but I'd seen her outside my shuttle a few times, regarding me with an unreadable expression. Whenever I raced outside to speak with her, though, she was always gone.

I went about cleaning myself off from the day's training, changing my clothes to looser fitting pants and shirt. As I wiped away the wetness from my hair, I moved to cut the strands that were beginning to grow longer, curling over my ears.

"_Nu kais zhol anas qo."_

"_Osi'kyr!" _I cursed, whirling to see Yilria standing behind me in the cargo bay. She wore the same robes she had worn when I first saw her. I suppose that made sense, considering she was a ghost. "You scared me," I followed more calmly.

She cocked her head at me, her bone spurs shifting slightly when she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. I put down the cutters to rummage in my drawer to find the amulet. Placing the Sith Abattar around my neck, I immediately felt its weight fall over me.

"I said that I liked your hair like this," Yilria said immediately. "It would look nice longer."

"Umm...thanks?"

She didn't respond, nor seem bothered by my confused state. She merely turned and walked out of the shuttle. "Come on," the Pureblood called over her shoulder.

I followed immediately, only to find a rather empty courtyard around me. During my time cleaning myself up, night had fallen over Korriban, bathing it in a murky darkness. "Yilria?" I called in a soft whisper. I wasn't sure why I was whispering. It's not like anyone else was—

"AH!"

I fell back hard against the gangway of my shuttle, a snarling black muzzle in my face. The creature was massive with glowing red eyes and a spined back. Its razor-like claws scraped against the metal of the gangway beside my head. I breathed hard, trying to control my fear as the creature regarded me. Its gaping jaws drew closer to my face as it snarled, but before it did anything, it sniffed quickly.

Its demeanor changed slightly. Still guarded, but almost curious looking. Confused. It backed off only slightly, its jaws giving me some room but its claws yielding nothing. I reflected the confusion I felt in the dark creature. "Why aren't you…" I breathed aloud.

"The tuk'ata are guardians of these tombs and companions to Sith Kings," a strong male voice spoke from somewhere behind the creature. "He can feel your royal lineage."

"My...what?" Nothing this voice was saying was making sense. Still, as I felt the owner of the voice approach, the creature-the tuk'ata-moved away. The imposing figure that stood at the end of my gangway was clad in heavy-looking armor. The being was massive, the skin beneath his helmet looking charcoal-like in color.

"Who are you?" I asked, still sitting on my shuttle.

"Many once knew me as the _Sith'ari._ Though my given name was Adas, King of Korriban."

I breathed out slowly in understanding. "You were a Sith," I surmised. "Is your tomb here, too? Like Yilria?"

"You speak of the priestess," he mused. "No, while my tomb is laid within the Valley of the Sleeping Kings," he said as he gestured to the valley lined with temples and statues. "Yilria is not laid to rest here."

"How can she be here then?"

King Adas, though I couldn't see his whole face, seemed wistful. My people died in many parts of the galaxy, whether it was during our crusades of expansion or under the tyrannical rule of the fallen jedi. No matter where they fall, though, we often find our way back here." He gestured to the barren planet, the tuk'ata sitting patiently behind him. "It is our homeworld, after all. She calls to us, even after death."

I cleared my throat, my mind reeling with questions. "You called yourself the..._Sith'ari?" _He nodded once. "What is that?"

"Perhaps you can ask your new master that," he sneered, turning away to walk with the tuk'ata.

My eyebrow rose as I scurried to follow him. "Wait, what is that about?"

The king regarded me with the yellow eyes of his species. "Our kind is not meant to bow before another. Especially one of your lineage."

I scoffed angrily. "Everyone keeps talking about my lineage but I don't even know what that is!"

King Adas was silent for a moment while he stopped in the dark moonlight of Korriban. My anger, though stronger and more wild on this planet, dissipated under his almost sad gaze. "Your lineage is my own."

"W-what?"

"You are a descendent of the first _Sith'ari._ An overlord praised by my people for generations after my death."

"I-" I struggled to find words. "Woah."

To my surprise, the king chuckled lowly as he continued walking, his tuk'ata dutifully at his side. I fell in stride with them, my fear of the creature waning under the shock of this new information.

"The _Sith'ari_ will be free of limits," Adas said suddenly, speaking as if reciting a mantra. "The _Sith'ari_ will lead the Sith and destroy them. The _Sith'ari_ will raise the Sith from death and make them stronger than before."

He said nothing else, letting me absorb the words. "I don't understand how you can be the _Sith'ari," _I commented finally. "You didn't destroy the Sith."

"No," he allowed. "Nor did I raise them from death. I made us strong. Defended us from conquerors who ought to enslave us. But in doing so, I proved the prophecy wrong. I died defending my people. The _Sith'ari_ was supposed to be...invincible."

I hummed. "That's unfair. No one is invincible."

"No, child. They are not."

"It's honorable of a ruler to die defending his people," I tried, truly believing the words. Adas glanced sideways at me, looking unsure, but gave me a nod nonetheless.

"Though many still regard me as the first _Sith'ari,_ there have been others that believed they fit the role. Your new master is one of them."

I shifted uncomfortably under the piercing gaze of my ancestor. "In a way, he did save the Sith, didn't he? He kept it alive by making the rule of two."

Adas billowed slightly with anger. I felt the Force flowing through him, but it felt different somehow. I briefly remembered how the Republic scholar had mentioned that the Sith had called their use of the Force...magic. Was it really actually different?

"Your new master is not a true sith. He is a usurper who assisted in the enslavement of my people. Our people. The _Sith'ari_ is supposed to be a true descendant of the Sith lineage."

I shuffled my feet over the sand-covered stones. "Bane is dead now...does it matter? There is no _Sith'ari_ left."

"A new power-one that has sat in hiding for centuries-is rising again in the galaxy. And it is very much alive. Can't you feel it?" I shook my head in response. Adas hummed at me in thought. "You are young," he mused. "I am a part of the galaxy in a new way now. In touch with its energies more than any living being. As is your new master."

He spit the word master like it was sour on his tongue.

"Bane is teaching me to be strong," I countered lightly. "You act as if I am his slave."

My ancestor glanced sideways at me. "You have experienced slavery before, have you not?" I started, but nodded slowly at the king's digging in my mind. "The people Bane descends from enslaved the Sith race. He is a slaver. Nothing more."

"The Sith had slaves too," I tried again. "That's not something to be proud of."

"And why not? We were strong. We are meant to be masters."

I recoiled slightly at that sentiment, but said nothing. I could tell when I was about to start fighting a battle neither of us would win. Besides, Adas was talking. He was answering my questions-something Bane had yet to do. I wasn't about to lose this opportunity for knowledge by starting a moral battle.

"You think that Bane is just using me?" I asked slowly.

"I think that Bane feels this new power growing and senses the weaknesses there. He wishes to prolong the life of the Sith ways as he sees them. He wants a new _Sith'ari._"

I swallowed. "That's not...me, right?"

"You are a true descendant of the Sith. Strong in our bloodline. Strong in the dark side. But you are conflicted. I can feel it within you. Your new master does as well." Adas stepped closer to me. "Beware girl. Bane is a seducer. He will warp and control you until there is nothing left of you but what he wants."

Adas moved to walk away, but I called after him, making him pause. "It's just a prophecy, right?" I asked. "It's not real."

"There are some who call the jedi and the sith as zealots and imposters. Believing their beliefs to be falsified and mere tricks, rather than real power." Adas turned to me fully, regarding me with his piercing gaze. "So I ask you, girl, who are you to say what is real and not real? You have great power, but you understand very little."

"I want to understand. That's why I'm learning from Darth Bane."

His charcoal brow raised. "Continue your training if you feel you must. But if you truly wish to learn, you should learn from your ancestor."

"You?" I asked, earning an incredulous laugh. I scowled in return. "What? It's not like you're doing anything."

"Watch your tone, girl. You may be my descendant, but I am still a king. No. I meant your other ancestor who is far closer to you in time. She is where your bloodline first split." I stood in silence as Adas' image began to fade. "I speak of the priestess. Yilria. She was one of the first to mix blood with the fallen jedi."

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Osi'kyr— _oh, shit!


	41. Lineage and Legacy

Chapter Forty-One: Lineage and Legacy

"Good, my apprentice," Darth Bane drawled from where he floated in the dark as I whirled through the movements he'd taught me. He sent tendrils of shadow towards me-enemies he conjured with the Force-all of which I took down easily with the staff that doubled as my training saber. I took the liberty of adding in a few of my own improvised moves, trying to be sporadic and unpredictable as a true master of _Juyo_ could do. While Bane made no sign of approval, he didn't scold me for my change either.

It was its own form of praise, in a way.

Finally, the onslaught of shadowy figures stopped, my master allowing my a moment to breathe. The pseudo-saber dipped down to hang at my side, my breathing coming in hard, tired pants. Despite having been training under his tutelage for months, Bane never failed to push me to my limits in our sessions.

In the last month or so, he'd been even more persistent. He forced me to use my abilities along with my fighting more and more. Forced me to enter dangerous places on Korriban-booby-trapped tombs and nests of terrible creatures. To travel the uninhabitable terrain and survive for days.

In the end, my hatred for him grew by the day. And with it, my power did as well.

Still, whenever I would leave his presence, the rage would fade to a low burn. The things he told me about the jedi, which I often believed fervently in training, would stop making sense. I'd tried to take King Adas' advice and find Yilria, but she seemed to be avoiding me. As my abilities in the Force grew, I could feel her watching me, but could never summon her.

It was like she was waiting for something.

In my searches for her and with the help of the _sith abattar_, I'd found other specters. Pompous Kissai, dressed in elegant robes with upturned noses. They scowled at me and cursed me in their native tongue, calling me a mix of names from half-breed to trespasser. Had they been alive, I may have feared their power and the dark forces they commanded. But they were dead...stuck on the planet they once called their home. I had no reason to fear them.

I knew I didn't need to fear them due to my running into some Missassi spirits-the warriors of the Sith species. They were huge and lumbering, with ridges on their heads. Their eyes glowed yellow with no sign of pupils or irises. Their spirits had tried to attack me, but had only passed through. Still, I did my best to avoid them. They were unnerving at the very least.

I'd been able to speak with Adas more. He seemed to enjoy telling me stories about the old Sith ways, as well as what I could do, were I the _sith'ari. _I did my best to deter him from that possible fate when we spoke, though.

While I didn't tell Bane about my communication with the dead, I knew he could feel the conflict within me. Adas spoke of a society with a rigid caste system dependant on race. He talked about warfare and the glory of battle. It made me wonder if I was really meant to be doing what I was doing. Sure, Bane was teaching me about the Force. But his teachings were dark. Deadly. And they turned me against the people I once loved.

I would recognize these truths when I would leave my training, only for me to fall into Bane's grasp the following morning like a creature deprived of water. I yearned for how powerful he made me feel.

And that scared me.

"You're distracted today, apprentice," Bane commented, floating before me with his hands folded behind his back. I glanced up at him from my kneeling position where I rested, resigning myself to a small nod.

"My apologies, master. My mind has been racing. With your training, I sense so much more."

"Yes," he hummed, regarding me. "Have you felt the ancient power rising?" I lifted my brow at him, clearly indicating that I had not. "One day you will be tapped into the Dark Side in the manner that I am. I have felt a new power in the darkness rise...as well as an old one returning."

"An old...Sith?"

"He was an apprentice once. The one who stood in Dooku's place before him."

My breath hitched. I'd remembered the stories about the Sith Obi-wan had supposedly killed on Naboo back before the Clone Wars began. Nearly ten years before Jango died. "Maul?" I asked, unsure. "He was killed. Split in two."

"Yes," Bane allowed with a low chuckle. "But anger and hatred fuel the Dark Side of the Force. He kept himself alive. And I foresee he will rise with a new apprentice."

"What about the rule of two?" I interrupted. "There is already a master and an apprentice."

"And so they will be dealt with." I looked up at my master with a twinge of fear.

"By the Sith Lord?"

"By you."

I blanched. "Master, I am not ready. I haven't even-"

"Silence. What I foresee is the future and has yet to come to pass. Though the apprentice rises even as we speak."

"How can an apprentice rise without his master?"

"How indeed," Bane hummed, obviously pleased with my thought. He liked that he felt that I couldn't rise to power without him. I felt my anger grow at that. He felt it too. "Your hatred for me grows by the day, apprentice."

I looked away. "I am grateful for your teachings," I said through my teeth, donning the placid face I perfected as a slave.

"Don't try to trick me," my master demanded, the room darkening with his power. "I see your thoughts. I sense your feelings. You've grown to hate me. Were I alive, you'd wish me dead."

I hesitated to respond. It was true. When I was in his presence, I was alway overcome with rage and aggression. Had he been alive...would I have already tried to kill him?

The spirit of Darth Bane waved his hand dismissively. "This is often the ways of the Sith. Your anger towards me will push you to one day surpass my power. So long as you keep control of your rage, lest the Dark will consume you."

"Yes, my master."

I watched in silence, my heart rate finally returning to normal after my training, as the dark lord drifted over his stone sarcophagus. He outstretched his armored fingers towards the lightsaber that rested there.

"Take up your destined blade, apprentice."

I started, my eyes slowly lifting my gaze to the glowing yellow eyes of my master. He didn't move or say any more, waiting rather patiently for me to move. Finally, I overcame my shock and hesitation and rose from the floor to approach the sarcophagus. As it had before, the kyber crystal inside called to me.

Sad. Alone. Broken.

My fingers wrapped around the hilt as I lifted it from the sarcophagus. My abilities had grown since the last time I held it. Bane had spent months training and honing my power. And the kyber crystal, even in its shattered and bleeding state, could feel the power. It yearned for it. Craved it.

My thumb pressed the activator, the red blade coming forth and illuminating the tomb. It practically vibrated with power. Still, within the anger...I felt the loneliness of the crystal. It was broken and it longed to be whole.

I ignored it in my master's presence, swinging the blade experimentally. It was light, but heavy with power. I did a few moves Bane had taught me. I felt powerful. Good.

"Your blade suits you well, apprentice. It is bonding with your Force abilities well." I bowed my head in response, disengaging the lightsaber as I bowed. "Go. Take your weapon with you and use it should you need to. Train on your own and then return to me when you feel you are ready to advance your skills further."

"Yes, my master."

* * *

The fresher on my shuttle was starting to run low, I realized as I glanced at the wall panels through the water. I made a mental note to make another trip off-world to restock on supplies. Since Bane didn't need food or anything to survive, considering he's dead... I had to make regular trips off world for myself only. Thankfully, I still had credits coming in from my club on Coruscant, so I could actually pay to refuel.

Of course, the closest trading location was Florrum, so that meant I'd have to deal with Hondo every time. The first time, he'd tried to capture me for the bounty on my head, which I apparently had from both Dooku and from the Jedi.

He didn't succeed, of course.

And he had yet to try again, since my threats were still rather fresh on his mind.

I stepped out of the steaming fresher, thankful for the floral soaps I'd managed to pawn off of Hondo for a few spare kyber crystals I'd found on Korriban. They were synthetic sith crystals and wouldn't do the job his client needed...but he didn't seem to care so long as he got paid and wouldn't have to cross paths with any jedi.

"_Tu zinot zo meistras, mazo zras zo grotthu." _

I whirled at the familiar voice of Yilria, covering myself with the towel I'd been using to dry my growing hair. I wanted to yell at her for surprising me, but I didn't want to frighten her off either. Everytime I'd tried to find her in the past, she'd avoided me. I wasn't going to let this opportunity pass.

I moved past her slowly to scoop up and don the heavy Sith amulet, the power radiating through my chest. After taking a moment to steady myself, I wrapped the towel better around my frame and eyed the Kissai female. "I've been trying to reach out to you for months," I said gently, but not trying to hide my frustration. "Why now?"

She looked me up and down slowly. "I see your master has allowed you to keep the lightsaber."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I mused as I wandered over to my wardrobe, drawing out a fresh pair of clothes. My lightsaber rested on top of it.

I could sense the woman's anger at my words. "You've allowed him to control and give something that which was already yours to possess!"

I started at that, but my mind smoothed over it easily. "He's my master, I reasoned. My teacher. I wasn't ready to wield it until now." I turned away from her, pulling on my clothes slowly.

"You've used one before, have you not?"

"And I almost got myself killed," I growled in return, feeling the influence Bane has had over me for months. The Kissai pursed her lips at me, but said no more. I could feel her disappointment, though. I sighed slowly, forcing myself to calm down. "Why didn't you tell me you were my ancestor before?"

She looked my up and down again before turning to walk out of my shuttle. "Because you were not ready. And you still are not."

"Wait!" I called, struggling to pull my boots on as I stumbled after her into the cooling night of Korriban. "What am I not ready for?"

She whirled at the end of my gangway, glaring at me. "The truth."

"Why wouldn't I be ready for it? That's what I'm searching for here. You could have told me the truth when I first got here. It would have saved me a lot of time!"

"I needed to know if you were worthy, but I see that you are not," she hissed at me. "You came looking for answers and accepted the first you found. You are a slave."

My fists clenched as I stalked down the gangway to stand face to face with her. "I am not. I was born a slave but escaped it and have made myself better for it. I'm becoming powerful. You were free and became a slave. You died a slave. Who's the better between us?"

I expected to feel anger, but only felt sadness from her. "You, because you are blind. I was a slave. I was used and forced to carry a half-breed that I did not want." I backpedaled on that. I knew she was my ancestor-the first to crossbreed, according to King Adas-but it hadn't occurred to me that the mating may have been...forced. I shuddered at the thought.

Yilria continued, her voice sad. "But I knew I was a slave. I saw what I was. I wasn't blind to the truth, nor revel in the newfound power of the Sith empire. I knew that the power was not my own, because I was not my own master. My slavery caused me to lose my way. As will yours."

I took a step backwards before slowly sliding down and sitting at the top of my gangway. She watched me, her chest heaving as she panted in a mixture of anger and grief. "I'm sorry," I whispered finally, feeling my own rage recede. "I never realized that…" I swallowed thickly. "I never realized that I…"

"That your Sith bloodline stems from a slave being taken by a master?"

I looked away, fighting tears in my eyes. They were for her. But I am ashamed to admit that they were also for me. "Have I ever not been a slave?" I said slowly. "I was born because of it. Born into it. And now you say I'm still one." She watched me, but said nothing. "Who was the man?"

She seemed surprised by my question. "His name was Remulus. Remulus Dreypa. He was a jedi once, before falling to the Dark Side. He came with Sorzus Syn."

"The woman in the tomb," I surmised. "They were some of the first to enslave your people." She nodded as I looked away again. "I thought your people were powerful Dark Siders. That you valued war and strength."

"We did," she allowed. "And we were eventually destroyed because of this belief." She moved slowly, as if not to frighten me, to sit beside me. "While many Sith used the Dark, we were not consumed by it. Many of these fallen jedi found our abilities and turned them to a goal of revenge, rather than just power."

I shook my head. "I still don't understand. How are you upset with me for what I'm doing? I'm learning. I'm growing my power."

"And you're losing yourself in the process, dear girl." I felt my anger begin to grow, but she calmed it with a gentle sweep of her hand across my cheek. It surprised me, since I had no idea she could actually make touch the physical world. Still, it was nice. Very few people in my life had ever touched me like that. Almost...motherly.

The last had been Padme.

My heart ached at that thought.

"How do I not lose myself and still learn from Bane?"

"You don't," she concluded, making me frown. "When you first arrived here, I felt your grief. Your confusion. Your anger. You were lost on your path. You lost who you are."

"I don't know if I've ever known who I am," I admitted slowly.

"Well you won't find out from Bane," she responded with a small smile.

"He thinks I might be the next _sith'ari,_" I said slowly. "Do you think-"

"No," she cut me off, making my eyebrows raise. "The Sith...the _true_ Sith...are gone. There's no saving us anymore, so there is no _sith'ari._ Not as we believed it, anyway."

"That's…a relief," I sighed.

To my surprise, Yilria chuckled. "I'm glad. You can find yourself, Kida. Find your purpose. You must push past the influence Bane has rooted within your mind. I sense your energies. Your conflict." She looked away with pursed lips. "You may have Sith blood, but darkness is not where your heart lies."

"I'm...sorry?" I offered, unsure of how to respond.

"Don't apologize," she smiled at me gently. "You are not a Pureblood. Also...I don't want any path forced on anyone. It is a truth we learned long ago in the most terrible of ways. I sense where your heart lies."

"Where?"

"Not here," she chuckled. "But not in the light either. The Jedi of your time are rigid and controlled. They encouraged peace, rather than passion, doing their best to eradicate emotion and attachment. They are the antithesis of the teachings of your new master."

"I wouldn't do well as a jedi," I responded. "Even if I would, I'm not only too old, but they are hunting me."

"They fear you for good reason. You have power, Kida. Power that they cannot control." I glanced down at my hands. "This is why Bane seeks to control it. To make you become what the jedi fear you will be."

"So I fit in neither?" I asked.

Yilria pursed her lips before looking out over the dark hills of Korriban. "Long before the Republic and Jedi Order that you know now, there was an order called the Je'daii. It was how the ones you know first began, but their teachings were...different. They observed that Ashla and Bogan-light and dark- both had to exist in their world in order for it to survive. As it does in nature, so it should be within ourselves. They called this Bendu-a balance between light and dark."

"How do you know about this?" I asked slowly.

"As I said, not all Sith allowed themselves to succumb to darkness. Others sought knowledge...which often brought balance."

"So...I should pursue a balance? Who will teach me this?"

"None survive," she allowed. "Though a certain jedi who has reached to you before often shared these beliefs."

"Qui-Gon Jinn?"

Yilria nodded. "Your path does not lie on this planet, Kida. It lies out there," she gestured to the star-lit sky. "With the people whose company you grieve so deeply."

I looked down again. "I don't think those people want me back."

"Then make them see that they do. Do not throw yourself away to a new slave master." She reached out her hand, my lightsaber flying through the air to meet it. I saw her flinch slightly as my kyber crystal cried out...and perhaps from the memory of Dreypa. She held it out to me with an open palm. "It is time you freed yourself from slavery."

* * *

_Sith Translations:_

_Tu zinot zo meistras, mazo zras zo grotthu- _You have a master, so are a slave

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to everyone for your patience. I haven't been good about posting and am trying to find time/inspiration when I can!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**-Ryder**


	42. A Place Unlike Any Other

Chapter Forty-Two: A Place Unlike Any Other

"Are you sure this is something you want to pursue?" the older Weequay asked from where he was projected on my holotable. "It could be a trap."

I glanced sideways at my friend as I guided my ship out of Dantooine's atmosphere. "It's not like I'm not prepared for the worst, Merl," I teased. "I can handle myself, you know."

My friend sighed through the comms. "Yes, yes with your new powers," he mocked playfully, quoting his fingers in the air.

I rolled my eyes as my engines engaged, sending me out into space easily. I'd stopped at a port on Dantooine to refuel on my way towards a signal Apex had picked up during one of my jobs.

"The distress signal," Merl mused, stroking his chin. "I haven't seen that smuggler code used in years."

"I know. So it's either someone who is very much lost or is really bad at laying a trap."

"And yet they seem to be drawing you in just fine." He wasn't happy with me, I knew. Part of it was that I was still technically the owner of his club and my reputation was a form of protection for both the establishment and him. Not to mention that he was terribly fond of me, even if he was too tough to admit it.

"Relax, Merl. I'm just going to investigate. That's all." My fingers flew deftly over the panels of my shuttle, readying the ship for jump.

"Star map is locked," Apex announced through his interface in my ship. "Hyperdrive primed to engage."

Merl listened to the AI while watching me with concern. "Keep your nose clean, kid," he said with a small smirk. "And your blaster up."

I returned the smile and cast my friend a wink. "I will so long as you keep my club from burning down." The hologram faded out as our connection ended, my hand pulling back the lever that sent me into hyperspace travel.

Leaning back in my chair, I pulled up the readings of the distress signal again. Apex had noticed the ping during a job on Agamar. At first, we thought it was just a jumbled heap of leftover signals-likely from a junker that was still transmitting from some of its salvages. But then, imbedded inside the mess, was an old smuggler distress signal. It had been used before the Clone Wars began by smugglers who got into trouble but couldn't let the governments find them.

That was back when smugglers still had some loyalty to each other. I hoped that this smuggler felt the same way and would actually pay me for my help rather than try and shoot me and steal my ship.

Of course, if they tried that, I'd just shoot them first.

"Miss," Apex interrupted my thoughts, the stars streaking past my viewport. "We are approaching the signal origin now."

"Good," I responded, sitting up again and readying myself to take control of the ship again. "Are you still receiving the distress signal?"

"No, it went dark shortly after entering hyperspace."

I hummed, fingers thrumming against the joystick. "Alright. Raise our shields and begin prepping our hyperdrive for another jump if we need a quick getaway."

"Of course, miss."

I watched the AI interact with my console, the shields raising to full power before we dropped out of hyperspace. "Damn," I groaned, my viewport empty except for stars. I turned in my seat, checking my scanners for any ships. "Are you getting anything, Apex?"

"No other ships are in the area, miss. I am recalibrating the-" My eyes lifted from the scanners suddenly as my AI stopped speaking.

"Apex?" I called, trying to get him back. A few taps to my computer told me he'd lost signal to me. That was unlikely, considering I often relayed his server straight through my ship's computer. "Where'd you go, buddy?"

My senses prickled, the hairs on my arms raising. The power shut off, leaving me blind and defenseless. I glanced out my viewport, but saw nothing. Diving below the console, I wrenched open the panels to inspect the wiring. From what I could tell, there was no sign of tampering, or a surge, for that matter.

So what had made the power shut off?

The engines whirred as the systems came back online, illuminating the cockpit again. I looked around in surprise, my hand getting a nice shock since it was still wedged in the mechanisms. With a low curse and a shake of my smarting hand, I lifted myself back into my seat…to see something that had certainly not been there before.

"Apex, are you seeing this?" I asked allowed, only to find that my AI still had no contact with my vessel.

Before me, floating in the previously empty expanse of space, was a massive black mass, diamond in shape. Red accents glowed on its surface like a dark warning. My ship lurched forward, the object drawing me in.

"_Osik!" _I cursed to myself, hands flying over the controls to try and engage my reverse thrusters. Nothing seemed to be working. Whatever this thing was, it was pulling me in without a tractor beam. Alarms blared in my ears as the shuttle's systems went into overdrive, the power diverting to try and resist the pull.

My breath left my chest as the center of the diamond began to crack open, a blinding light coming from the gap. I wondered briefly if this was death. Maybe I had hit something while in hyperspace and died…this was me entering the afterlife. I strapped myself in as the ship shook harder, the light making it harder to see as it spilled into the cockpit.

I squinted against it, but saw nothing.

And then suddenly everything stopped. The light was gone and the ship had stopped shaking, the alarms going silent. I opened my eyes to see that my ship had landed itself, it seemed. The area around my shuttle was rich with flora, the plants and ground green and thriving. Rocky cliffs and rolling stone hills surrounded me, the sky a beautiful blue.

My scanners showed that the atmosphere was breathable, but couldn't lock down where I was. My star charts were all scattered-unable to determine my place.

"Apex?" I asked the room softly, trying to get my ship to work. A system diagnosis told me that everything was in order...but still nothing was working anyways. "Are you there, buddy?"

There was no response. I frowned, getting up and collecting my pistols. After a second of hesitation, I opened the panelling in my quarters, retrieving the lightsaber I hadn't ignited since Korriban, several months prior. When I stood up to my master at the time.

When I finally broke my own chains. My way.

Something about this place, whether it was a planet or asteroid or something else altogether...it was strong with the Force. Not as Korriban had been, or even the ruins on Tython. It wasn't a history with the Force. It was _made_ with the Force.

Something had drawn me here. And whatever it was...it wasn't good.

I slipped the lightsaber into the belt pouch that ran along the small of my back. It wouldn't be shown then, but I could grab it if I desperately needed it.

As a last thought, I took one of the ignition gauges from the console, clipping it to my belt. I wasn't about to let anyone take my ship from me while I searched the mysterious place. The gangway descended, bringing with it a scent of life. Flowers and foliage.

Strangely, I heard no creatures in the vast expanse of nature. Nor did I sense any. The place was unnerving, but beautiful. Mountainous rocks floated in the air, levitating by some unseen force.

Perhaps it was the Force itself.

"Are you the one?"

I whirled, pulling out my pistols at the feminine voice. Before me, seeming to appear out of nowhere, was a humanoid female. Her skin was porcelain white, her green hair full and flowing down her back. She stood rigidly in a gold and cream colored dress, practically glowing. And that's not figurative to express her beauty. She was literally giving off a gentle light from her very being.

"Who are you?" I asked, my pistols trained on her. She didn't seem very bothered by my threat. It didn't take long for me to feel her power. Her abilities in the Force. Still, I sensed no threat from her. I sensed only...the Light.

"I am Daughter," she said immediately, taking a step forward, her head tilting. "Are you the one?"

"The one what?" I pushed, not letting my pistols drop.

"I will bring you to him."

"To who?" I asked, taking a half step backwards. "I'm not going anywhere with you, lady."

She watched me closely for a moment, her eyes squinting. I could feel her Force signature prodding around at my mind. "You are not the one. Who brought you here?"

She seemed angry. I turned my stance to better protect myself, my own frown finding its place on my face. "I was hoping you could explain that, Daughter," I snarled her name, trying to appear more powerful than I felt at that moment.

Her nose crinkled at my words, her demeanor darkening despite the light she gave off. "Leave this place," she demanded, turning away. "My father called the one here, and you are not him. You are not welcome here."

"Woah," I called as she began walking away. "I got pulled here. I'm not even sure where here is."

"Leave this place," she said over her shoulder. "Before night."

I was going to pursue her, especially since she was the only living creature I'd seen any evidence of since arriving on the planet. But something told me not too. She was a follower of the Light, but she was still incredibly powerful. That meant she was dangerous.

I took a step backwards and turned to return to my ship, but stopped in my tracks. "Hey," I called over my shoulder to the woman. "My ship's…" My words tapered off when I saw no one there. It was like she had evaporated.

Just like my ship, apparently.

It was gone, not leaving so much as an imprint in the place it once rested. Whatever was going on, it was certainly beyond my understanding. Not to mention my power. With no other option, I ran off in the direction the woman had gone.

Sure, she'd told me to leave. But I tried that and apparently someone didn't want that. Or something.

As I hurried in the direction she'd gone, I was quick to discover that she either never existed at all, or moved at impossible speeds. She was nowhere to be found and I had no idea how to get off this rock.

The longer I travelled, the weirder the place got. As the day turned into night, the seasons changed with it. The flourishing plant life withered and decayed. The dirt beneath my feet turned black, rain pouring down as dark clouds moved in. The husks of the trees began to glow blue, thunder rumbling the sky.

I sensed the lightning strike before seeing it.

I dove to the side, electricity striking the ground where I had once stood. My hair stood on edge, the air smelling of ozone. I decided rather quickly that I needed to find shelter from the storm more than I had to get off the planet in that moment.

Dodging more strikes of lightning, I made me way into a nearby cave, the inside glowing with blue crystals. My chest was heaving when I made it inside, my nerves fried from dodging being...well...fried.

Soaking wet and trembling from the cold, I stepped further into the cave, feeling a familiar presence. It called me to me gently, pulling me closer. I followed willingly, knowing who was waiting for me.

"Why have you come to this place?"

I turned slowly, not really caught off guard, to see the gentle glow of the once Jedi Master. "Master Qui-Gon," I greeted, dipping my head slightly. "I'm not entirely sure I can answer that. I was following a beacon, but I didn't realize I'd come here."

The spirit stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Something has called you here. You must learn what it is."

"Where is here?"

"A place unlike any other." Qui-Gon's hands folded behind his back as he paced, leading me further into the caves. "A conduit through which the entire Force of the universe flows."

"How can you know that and not why I'm here."

"I believe you are here to be tested. And to help."

"Help what?"

Qui-Gon graced me with his gentle smile. "Not what. Who. My former apprentice has been called here as well."

"Obi-wan," I breathed. The last time I'd seen him, he was reporting on my actions with Dooku to the council...where they were trying to decide my fate.

"Skywalker and his padawan will be with him. There are three beings from this world who seek Skywalker."

"When will they be here?"

Qui-Gon glanced at me, still walking through the dark cave. "Soon. By the next rise of the moon."

"I don't understand how I'm supposed to help them. And who are these three beings? I know the Daughter-she was anything but pleasant. And she mentioned a father."

"These are things you must discover for yourself. Know this, Kida," Qui-Gon came to a stop where the cave opened up again-an exit. The storm was receding, a tower glowing in the distance. "This is a dangerous place for those who know no balance."

He stayed still, nodding to me as I moved past him. I knew my destination was the tower. Otherwise, Qui-Gon would have never led me to it. "Master," I called, turning back to look at his blue-tinged form. "The Daughter asked me if I was the one. Does she think I'm the _Sith'ari_ like Bane did?"

Qui-Gon breathed slowly, shaking his head. "No. The legend you were told is a bit like the Sith version of the Prophecy of the Chosen one. Where the _Sith'ari_ would make the Sith immortal and powerful, the Chosen One is destined to bring balance to the Force."

I thought over everything he'd told me. "Skywalker. They think it's Anakin, don't they?"

"They do."

I regarded the man before me. A man who had taught me so much over the past months. He'd taught me balance, but also given me range to learn from others. He told me that, in death, there was so much more to the Force than we had ever imagined.

"Do you believe that Anakin is the Chose One?"

Qui-Gon met my gaze. "I do."

I let out a slow breath before nodding. "Alright. Then as a follower of Bendu...I'll do what I can to protect Anakin. And the others."

The jedi gave me a small smile. It held pride, but also sadness. He knew how difficult this would be for me-facing the jedi I'd once called friends, who may very well be my enemies now. "Thank you, my friend."

I turned away after a small nod, knowing that he wouldn't be there if I looked back. Steeling myself, I began walking towards the glowing tower, the seasons shifting as the sun began to rise again.


	43. The Monastery

Chapter Forty-Three: The Monastery

The only word I could use to describe the structure I was currently climbing was 'monastery.' I wasn't sure if that's what it truly was, but the feeling was there. The grand halls and towering staircases. The solemn sense in the air.

And the power that dwelled there.

I scaled the last staircase to find myself in a long room. At one point, I might have called it a throne room. But I'd seen enough temples in the past months of traveling and learning that it was a greeting hall...as well as a meditation room.

The looming figure of an old man rested at the far end of the blue tinted room. He was kneeling on a raised pedestal, two statues of creatures I'd never seen on either side. His eyes were closed, but I felt his presence. He was incredibly strong with the Force. Almost...made out of it entirely.

I drew a pistol slowly, carefully moving down the long hall towards the figure. He didn't open his eyes, but I knew he felt me there. He let me get to the edge of his pedestal before his eyes opened, revealing bright blue eyes that almost seemed to be glowing.

"I did not call you here," he said. He wasn't incriminating, nor hostile. He was just making a statement in a gentle tone. But power resonated behind it, his voice sounding almost layered.

Slowly, I let my pistol drop to my side. I did not feel threatened by this man. "I'll assume you're the Father," I mused aloud. "Your daughter already told me that you didn't call me." After a beat of silence, I allowed myself to sit down across from the man, my legs folding together.

To my surprise, the Father gave me a small smile. His face was covered in wrinkles, a long grey beard falling down his chest. His garments were extravagant and expensive looking, but something told me he didn't purchase them.

"You are very young, considering the knowledge you have attained."

My eyebrows lifted. "What do you mean?"

"You hold an understanding of the Force many of your world no longer possess."

I watched the old man closely, feeling him out with both my eyes and the Force. Before answering, I let my senses stretch to the world itself, my gaze examining the pedestal he rested upon better.

"Your daughter," I thought aloud, glancing up at one of the statues, the stone a bright white. "She follows the Light, but within you, I sense both."

"As there is within yourself. Still, you have yet to call me a sith."

I glanced down at my hands as I holstered my weapon. "Things are not always so rigid. A friend taught me that."

"Another force wielder, I assume. Like myself."

I smiled to myself, thinking of the massive being I'd found on Atollon. His teaching methods had been...interesting. But they produced results all the same. "Yes. He was old. Ancient, even." I regarded the being before me again. "Though I feel you are even more so."

"Yes," the Father allowed, giving me a smile. "I am the balance between my daughter," he gestured to the white statue before turning to the one on his other side-an imposing figure of black stone. "And my son. My children and I can manipulate the Force like no other. We withdrew from the temporal world and live here as anchorites."

I looked away. "I wouldn't like that."

"It's a sanctuary. And a prison," the Father allowed. "I suspect your abilities in the Dark Side drew my son to you."

"Your son? Did he call me here?"

"He must have," the Father thought aloud as he stroked his beard. "His power is only growing as mine weakens. When I used my abilities to call out to the Chosen One, he must have reached out to you."

"Why me?"

"My son, as he is tempted more and more by the Dark, yearns to escape this world."

I tilted my head. "Why can't he? Why must he stay here? Why must any of you stay here?"

"Because the very Force of the universe flows through this place," the Father explained, rising slowly with incredible grace. "If balance is lost here, it is lost in your world as well. Should my son leave, he would wreak havoc on your world."

I found myself grateful that I thought to disable my ship before leaving it. "I still don't understand what that has to do with me. Wouldn't he need this Chosen One?"

"Yes," the Father agreed. "Though your connection to ancient Dark powers surely piqued his interest. Should he fail to coerce the Chosen One, he may resort to you."

I lifted my eyebrow. "He won't be getting anything from me."

"Do not underestimate my son. He is clever and incredibly powerful." The Father's eyes lifted to the doorway I had entered through. "The Chosen One is arriving with his friends. They will be here soon."

My breath hitched in my throat, my nerves setting ablaze again. "I would leave," I offered. "But my ship is missing."

The Father watched me a for a moment, thinking. I could feel him searching my thoughts. "No. While I did not call you here, your connection to the Chosen One and your views of the Force may help him realize his destiny."

"Why do you think Anakin is the Chosen One?" I asked, trying to deter the whole situation.

"You do not?" He seemed genuinely curious about my viewpoint, though I decided I was unlikely to change his mind.

"Someone tried to offer me a prophecy before. Tried to get me to fill a role I didn't want." I looked sideways, avoiding his intense gaze. "I don't think prophecies are real. They're stories that we do our best to abide by."

The Father hummed in mild amusement. "Perhaps. But it was foretold that the Chosen One would come here. That he would bring balance. He must take my place and control my children."

"Take your place? Anakin won't stay here. I know him well enough to say that."

"If he realizes his destiny, then he will." I knew that the Father would be disappointed when Anakin inevitably told him to go screw himself. The old man watched me for a moment before sighing. "Whether or not my son brought you here, the Force is what willed you to be here. All will take place as it should. The Chosen One will arrive by nightfall. Until then, please," He gestured to a doorway leading from the meditation room. "You are my guest."

* * *

"_Your imbalance is terribly loud," the ancient creature said from where he sat amongst the coral-like landscape of Atollon. "You must be empty. There is only the Force."_

_I grunted as I sat before him, meditating as he instructed. "Except there isn't. There's other people. And my club. And my work. My ship. The war."_

_Bendu hummed, his voice reverberating on the quiet world. "Yes. But I do not speak of the imbalance in the universe. I speak of that which is within you."_

_I opened my eyes, sighing. "How can I balance myself when I have to consider all those things?"_

"_When you are fighting as a hunter, do you fear for your life?"_

"_Of course I-" I stopped myself, thinking. "No. I don't."_

"_Where does your focus lie then?"_

'_On…surviving. On keeping both myself and others alive."_

_Bendu hummed again. "You find a balance."_

"_That's still motivated by fear, though. Fear of failure. Even if death doesn't frighten me...losing others does."_

"_Perhaps," my friend allowed. "All creatures fear death, save those that are assured in the Force. This jedi that you learn from, for instance," he explained, referencing Qui-Gon, who I had told Bendu about. "Has experienced death, but found a new life through the Force."_

"_Not everyone can do that, though," I argued._

"_No. Though we are all connected through the living Force, not all can wield it." _

_I breathed slowly. "So how do I really find a balance? Live in the Bendu as you do?"_

_The ancient being smiled at me, shifting in his massive form. "You have eyes and scanners, but cannot truly see."_

_I arched my brow. Having been on the planet for a few days, I'd learned that while Bendu was rather blunt, he had good intentions. "And what does that mean?"_

"_When you first arrived, did you scan the planet?"_

"_Of course I did."_

"_And what did you find?" Bendu leaned forward, his deep grey eyes alight with interest. _

_I shrugged. "It's not inhabited by any sentient beings, besides yourself, of course. There's plenty of fauna, both above and below ground."_

_Bendu hummed. "What of the creatures below ground?"_

"_I don't know." I was struggling to follow what he was talking about. "There were tunnels beneath the stones with massive creatures inside. I decided not to look into it."_

"_And why not?"_

_I leaned backwards, letting my spine relax. "In my experience, most creatures that live underground just try to kill me." I felt Bendu watching my mind as I thought of Geonosis and Vanqor. _

"_Tell me, did I appear on your scanners?"_

_I thought for a moment. "No. I only found you when you called to me."_

"_Because your imbalance woke me from my slumber. Don't you see? Your scanners did not see me. Even your eyes betrayed you when you first answered my call. Only through the Force did you truly see me."_

_He was right, of course. As he so often had been the past few days. When I had first heard his voice in my mind, I pursued it. Part of me was just curious. Another wanted to be sure I wasn't walking into another situation like I had with Darth Bane. _

"_So...are you saying that these creatures below ground are sentient like you?"_

_Bendu smiled. "No. But like me, they are not what they first seem to be. You must truly see them to be able to understand."_

_I watched him carefully as he pointed to a hole in the ground not far from us. "Go in." I sighed lowly, breathing out through my nose. I rose slowly, my fingers tapping restlessly on my blaster as I walked into the cave. "You will not need that," Bendu called after me._

_I hummed, glancing at him over my shoulder. "Whenever someone says that, I usually end up needing it."_

_Bendu frowned at me, but allowed me to walk into the cave with my weapon anyways._

* * *

I shot upright not because the memories stopped flowing within my dreams, but because I felt a presence in the room. I rolled immediately, finding my pistol and training it on the dark corner of the room.

After being fed by the Father, he had led me to a simple bedroom with a tall window that looked out over his domain. The room was dark at the moment, save for the dim light streaming in past the rain.

A flash of lightning illuminated the room, revealing a familiar looking helmet and beskar armor. Every part of me screamed to pull the trigger. But I couldn't. The blue and silver armor were exact. Enough to make me believe that just maybe...it was possible.

"You're...you're dead," I whispered hoarsely, my hand shaking as I gripped the pistol.

"Nothing ever really dies, _ad'ika._" The voice, though modulated through the helmet, was identical to that of the man I once called father.

"J-Jango?" I breathed, my pistol falling to my side. The bounty hunter before me removed his helmet, revealing the scarred face of Jango Fett. His expression was sad, but his eyes were warm as he regarded me. "_Buir?_"

"Kida," he greeted with a small nod. "I have a secret to tell you."

When he spoke those words, something shifted in my gut. Something felt wrong, his speech almost echoing as the Father's had in the monastery. My hand curled a little tighter around my pistol, but I kept it at my side. "Then tell me."

"Everything you've done. Everything you've been through. Has brought you here. To this moment."

"And what moment is that?"

"Where you decide your role in the fate of the galaxy." I took a half step backwards as Jango tried to come closer.

"Who are you? Jango is dead."

"As is the jedi you spoke with before."

"That's different," I argued, squinting against another flash of lightning. "He was a Force wielder. Like whatever you are."

Jango hummed, watching me. "You once blamed yourself for my death."

"I don't anymore."

"Did you avenge me?"

I hesitated, watching his face. I knew it wasn't Jango, but seeing him. Hearing him ask that question...it almost broke me. I took a long breath. "There was nothing to avenge. Your actions and involvement in the war brought you to your death. Not me."

"Yes, this war," Jango mused. "Don't you want peace? A galaxy without war?"

"Of course."

"Then there is something you must do." I stared at him, my knuckles turning white around the grip of my gun. "The Chosen One is here, but he resists his role. You once did the same, did you not?"

"I am not the _Sith'ari,_" I declared firmly. "And you are _not_ Jango."

"No," the being allowed, pacing the room. As he moved, I saw the face of my mentor melt away to reveal pasty white skin with red eyes and a black robe. "But you could still tip the balance in my favor here."

I lifted my pistol, aiming it at his chest. "Who are you?"

The being glowered at me before hissing, "Your fate!" The room flashed with lightning, the man morphing into a horrible creature with wings. He looked like the statue I'd seen in the Father's sanctuary. I screamed, pulling my trigger. But by the time the bolt illuminated the room, the man was gone.

I rushed from the room, pistol still in hand, but he was nowhere to be found. Disturbed and no longer wishing for rest, I donned my gear and headed back through the halls where I knew the Father was still meditating. As I walked, I felt another presence. One I knew.

Anakin.

I was silent as I entered the meditation hall, my stomach lurching when I saw the young Jedi Knight. He had drawn his blue saber, holding it daringly close to the Father's nose. Yet, the Father had yet to react, his face placid in meditation.

"Cannot sleep?" the Father asked, never even opening his eyes. "To strike an unarmed man is hardly the Jedi way."

"You're a Sith Lord," Anakin returned, growling the words. I began to step into the room slowly, my hand relaxing away from my holstered pistol.

I knew the Father felt me, but he continued to address Anakin as if I wasn't there. "You have a very simple view of the universe. I am neither sith nor jedi.

The Father opened his eyes. "I am much more...and so are you."

"I see through your spells and visions, old man," Anakin declared "Tell me what is going on here!"

"Skywalker, enough," I called from the shadows, stepping forward as Anakin became more aggressive. The man turned my way only briefly, unsure what to believe. He seemed confused.

I had to admit, I looked different. The same scars still littered my face, but now it was framed by hair that reached my chin. Most of it was pulled back in a small ponytail, but some had fallen out during my restless sleep.

Before Anakin had a chance to respond to my presence, the Father reached up, curling his gnarled digits around Anakin's lightsaber. He stood, still holding the blade easily. "Some called us Force Wielders," he explained, pushing the top of the blade to disengage the weapon.

Anakin glanced at his lightsaber hilt in confusion before declaring, "The Jedi have never spoken of this."

The Father hummed as I stepped further into the light, Anakin glancing at me warily. "Few still know of our existence."

"In that room," Anakin said, pointing towards the dormitories I had emerged from as well. "My mother came to me. But it was not her. It was something else." He seemed angry, his emotions in turmoil.

I decided to enter the conversation again. "I had a visitor as well," I announced, crossing my arms to look at the Father. "I assume that was your son?"

The Father stroked his beard. "I suspect. We can take many forms. The shapes we embody are merely a reflection of the life force around us." He glanced at me. "You both carry great sadness in your hearts."

Anakin glanced at me briefly, but I refused to meet his gaze, instead watching the Father descend from his meditation platform. He launched into an explanation as he had given me earlier that day, describing their power and how they chose to live here, instead of living as part of the galaxy.

"As a sanctuary?" Anakin asked, calming down slowly.

The Father looked sad. "And a prison. You cannot imagine what pain it is to have such love for your children and realize that they could tear the very fabric of our universe."

"I don't...understand." I stepped forward to stand a bit closer to Anakin. Maybe it was the confusion in his words. But something within him called for comfort. I wasn't sure I could provide it, considering how long it had been since we talked. But Anakin and I had left on good terms. At least, I felt that way.

"It is only here that I can control them," the Father explained. "A family in balance, the light and the dark, day with night, destruction replaced by creation."

Anakin glanced at me, earning a shrug. "Then why reveal yourselves to us? And how did you get here?" The last question was for me.

"Your friend was drawn here, same as you. The Force has willed it to be so." The Father turned away for a moment, getting solemn. "There are some who would like to exploit our power. The Sith are but one. Too much dark or light would be the undoing of life as you understand it."

"The Bendu," I muttered, earning raised eyebrows from the room. Still, what the Father said made sense. My friend on Atollon had said similar things.

"When news reached me that the Chosen One had been found," the Father continued. "I needed to see for myself."

All eyes were on Anakin now. "The Chosen One is a myth."

The energy in the room shifted as the Father seemed almost amused. "Is it? I should very much like to know. Why don't we find out together? Pass one test, and I shall know the truth."

The Force rippled with a sense of foreboding. I hoped Anakin felt it too.

"Then," the Father explained, waving his hand to me. "You and your friends may leave."

I frowned, remembering the Father's wishes for Anakin to stay and take his place. While I appreciated the man's view of balance, I also knew what living in the gray meant. It meant that while things were often done for good, bad things could happen in order to maintain balance. Thus, the being before us may very well have sinister intentions.

While I felt no real threat from him, I felt anxiety for what was to come. The Force whispered in my ear, telling me to get Anakin and get out of there.

The Father turned without another word as Anakin silently conceded to participate in this test. He glanced at me as he moved to follow, his eyes expectant. I sighed lowly, falling into step with him as we followed the Father through the labyrinth of halls.

"You certainly took my words to heart," he commented out of the blue, earning a raised brow from me. "I told you to be careful," he clarified. "You haven't been seen by nearly any Republic informants."

"Nearly?" I asked, glancing sideways at him with a small smile. "Could have sworn I avoided all of them."

"Not all," Anakin said, returning the smile. "We heard about your doing some work on Nal Hutta, Cato Neimoidia, and even Naboo. Daring of you to go to Republic planets, by the way."

"I was on Coruscant, too," I commented. "I _do_ have a club there."

"Yeah, but you were never seen in it," he grinned. "Clones still go there, you know."

I hummed. "So, are you going to try and get the bounty on me, then?"

"Bounty?" Anakin chuckled. "The Republic removed the bounty on your head a long time ago."

That nearly made me trip over my own feet. I looked over the jedi in blatant confusion. "Removed it? But Hondo…" Then again, I'd last seen Hondo back when I was training under Darth Bane. That had been months prior. I breathed slowly. "Who lifted it?"

"Well, Padme fought pretty hard for you in the Senate. But the Council proposed it."

My heart lifted, just a fraction. "I'm...glad to hear they don't want me dead."

"They never did. Obi-wan and I never would have let that happen."

I gave Anakin a genuine smile now. "Thank you. You look good. I like your new robes." I earned a chuckle from the jedi.

"Yeah, you too. You seem...different."

I shrugged. "I am different. I've learned a lot."

"Did you figure out what you had to? What was speaking to you?"

I hummed. "All in good time, Skywalker." Despite trusting the man I once called a friend, I didn't want to immediately jump out and disclose my dealings with a Sith Lord. Not after learning the bounty was lifted. I sobered slowly as the Father led us towards a huge door, the morning light beginning to pour through. "Anakin, I have to warn you. I don't understand what these beings are, but they want you to be the Chosen One."

"It's a myth," Anakin assured.

"Believe me," I sighed. "I'd be the first to tell you that prophecies can be wrong or misplaced...but the Force's will rings true. And everyone knows you're incredibly strong with the Force."

The jedi hummed to himself, determination rippling from him. "I just need to take this test and then we can all go."

"Maybe," I commented as we exited the sanctuary into what looked a bit like an arena. "But I sense something coming, Skywalker. Something dangerous."

He didn't have a chance to respond as the Father turned to look at us. "You must stay here," he said, pointing to me. He then turned and carefully floated down from the platform to enter the arena.

Anakin glanced at me at the edge, ready to follow. "Be careful," I called after him. He gave me a nod before leaping down after the Father.

I watched from above as they moved to the center, the floor decorated to portray balance between light and dark. I knew better than to follow. I'd just watched the Father grab a lightsaber without flinching. What could I do against his wishes?

"It is time you faced your guilt," he said to Anakin, his voice reverberating up to me. "And know the truth."

A screech drew our gazes skyward, showing two terrible creatures flying above us. One glowed with light, the other darker than the night sky. They were the statues that rested beside the Father's meditation platform.

The Son and Daughter. In the form of these...creatures.

And in their talons, were Obi-wan and Ahsoka. The children set themselves and their prey on the ground on opposite ends of the arena, each facing Anakin.

The Son let out a terrible screech, the hair raising on my arms. "Whatever it wants," I heard Ahsoka yell from the Son's grasp. "Don't do it, Master!"

"Let them go," Anakin demanded. "I will not play your games!"

The Father chuckled. "Oh, but I think you will. I have ordered my children to kill your friends. The question is…" The Father disappeared from the arena, making me jump as he appeared beside me again. "Which one will you choose to save? Your master? Or your apprentice?"

I moved up beside the Father, hand touching my pistol again. "This is insane," I declared, teeth grinding. "You said they could go free!"

The Father ignored me and I knew I stood no threat to him in that moment, weapons or not. "You must now release the guilt and free yourself by choosing!"

"No!" Anakin screamed.

"Their powers are too strong for us, Anakin," Obi-wan called. "Save Ahsoka!"

"Let them go!" Anakin demanded.

"Only you can make my children release them," the Father responded adamantly. I stepped forward to the Father, training my weapon on him.

"This is ridiculous. You will not murder these jedi." The Father waved his hand dismissively, my pistol flying from my grasp to clatter across the hall. With a growl, I moved to jump down into the arena, my fingers reaching back to draw the lightsaber. While wielding it felt wrong, the kyber screaming in my mind...I wasn't going to let them die for this sick test. I couldn't.

But just as my feet left the platform, I was thrown back onto it, my breath pushed from my chest. "Stay here," the Father demanded, his voice bellowing. I felt his power over me, keeping my in place, my pistol having flown from my grasp.

"Anakin!" I heard Obi-wan scream from below. "The planet _is_ the Force. Use it!" Perhaps Kenobi believed his former padawan was the Chosen One, too.

It only took a moment for me to feel the power resonating through Skywalker. I felt him focus himself, his signature rippling through the planet's very core. When he spoke, his voice was layered, as the Father's had been.

"You will let them go!" he yelled, thrusting his hands outwards to send a shockwave through the ground. He lifted both children in the air, forcing them to drop their prey, before throwing them hard against the arena walls. Above us, the sky shifted rapidly between night and day, the wind howling. The designs on the arena floor began to glow, sparkling like the night sky.

The Father's grip loosened on me, but I was no longer trying to leap into the arena. If anything...it seemed like Anakin had things under control. As the creatures found their footing again, they returned quickly to stalking their prey.

Anakin would have none of that. "Down!" he screamed, dragging both of the children away from his friends. He pulled them before him, forcing them to the ground. "On your knees!" The arena shook with power, lightning flashing. The creatures melted away, revealing their humanoid forms, both panting and kneeling in defeat.

As Anakin calmed, the sky stopped shifting, returning to the early morning sun. The Father floated down the the arena, my own feet leading me after him in a moment. "Now you see who you truly are," the Father expressed as he approached Anakin. "Only the Chosen One could tame both my children."

Anakin was out of breath, everything about his demeanor showing how exhausted he was. "I've taken your test. Now fulfill your promise and let us go."

"Ah, but first, you must understand the truth," the Father argued, earning a frown from me. "Now, all of you, leave us."

My frown deepened, watching as Ahsoka leaned closer to her master. "Do not trust him."

Skywalker gave his padawan a look. "You think?"

"I said leave us," the Father repeated with more power. I gave the Force-wielder a once over before conceding to the command, following Ahsoka and Obi-wan from the arena. The Son and Daughter were right behind us.

We entered the next room in unsure silence, my gaze sliding over the horizon, watching the plants receive new life with the morning. I could feel eyes on me.

"I told you to leave," the Daughter said finally, her expression angry.

I glanced her way. "I tried, princess. But someone moved my ship." I growled my words at her, but she seemed nothing short of surprised. Her eyes cut to her brother, who was doing his best to stick to the shadows of the room. My own gaze moved over to the young Togruta. I could tell she wanted to say something, but was unsure. We hadn't seen each other since she'd saved me from Aurra.

She'd grown over the last year. Her montrals and head tails had grown longer, resembling more of what her species was so well known for. She'd changed her outfit-thank the Force, really. She looked good. More sure. Strong.

"I heard you took down Aurra," I said finally, my voice as light as I could make it. "Good job."

I wondered briefly if I was going to get a sassy remark from her. She was always good at those. Instead, after a brief moment of thinking, she met my gaze with her piercing blue eyes...and smiled.

"You would have loved how surprised she was to lose."

I chuckled lowly, crossing my arms. "You look good, Tano. I like your new look."

Her gaze trailed over me. Apart from some upgrades to my armor, nothing was really changed. Beskar-what I had of it, at least-didn't fade in quality much over time. Her eyes flitted over my face, taking in the scars that still decorated my skin. My hair, now grown to about my chin, was pulled back in a ponytail. Still, some had fallen loose to frame my face while I slept, so it was obvious how much it had grown.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I like yours, too."

Finally, Obi-wan felt the courage to jump in. "Kida," he greeted formally. "You're looking well." He had donned new robes as well, but looked otherwise the same. Tired, though.

"Nice to see you, Obi-wan." I sighed lowly. "I was pleased to hear from Anakin that the bounty from the Republic was lifted."

The jedi looked uncomfortable. "Please understand, Kida. I never wanted to endanger you. I was only concerned-"

"I know, my friend," I cut him off with a raised hand. "I understand you had your duties. And you had a right to be concerned. I was worried, myself."

"You seem…" he struggled to find the words. "At peace."

I chuckled, taking them both off-guard. "No one is truly at peace in this war but the dead, Obi-wan. But I've found my balance." I fixed him with a more serious look. "I've sorted my issues. I hope both you and the Council understand that I respect your Order, even if I don't follow it. I'm no threat to you."

Obi-wan watched me quietly for a moment before nodding. "I know. How did you get here?"

"Pulled here, same as you. They might have sensed my connection to Anakin and thought I might be useful." I could feel that I was wrong in that sense. The Son was watching me closely. He felt the conflict in Anakin as I did. He even felt my own conflict. The constant pull of the darkness that I fought each day. It was so easy, under Bane...to give in to power. To feel unstoppable.

Living in the grey...the Bendu...I had power, but also restraint. Sometimes...as my powers grew...restraint grew...harder.

"Why did they make Anakin take these tests?" Ahsoka asked aloud, glancing over at the Son and Daughter.

I dropped my voice lower. "The Father wants Anakin to stay. To take his place and maintain the balance." I looked to Obi-wan. "That is what the prophecy says, doesn't it?"

Obi-wan seemed surprised that I knew it, but brushed it off. "Yes, it says he will bring balance to the Force. But staying here…"

"He won't do it," Ahsoka clarified, glancing over as Anakin began to walk towards us with the Father. "Right?"

"No," I agreed. "But even if this is all over...this will stay with Anakin forever." I hoped he wouldn't feel guilty for leaving. This wasn't his burden to bear…right?

"Time to go," Skywalker said as he joined our group. I could feel his confusion. His unsurity. It made my chest ache for him.

Our group, including the Father, followed us back through the monastery, climbing to a landing platform. To all of our surprise, both of our ships were there, waiting patiently to leave this place.

"So...with the bounty lifted," Ahsoka started gently beside me. "Will we be seeing more of you?"

I hummed lowly, giving her a smile. "Maybe. We'll see. There's still some things I need to finish sorting out."

She gave me a grin and a nod before ascending the gangway after Obi-wan. I glanced at my ship, then back at the Father. There were some questions I still held. Maybe he could help me understand what Bendu was trying to teach me better than I did.

"Ready to get out of here?" Obi-wan asked Anakin, who was standing contemplatively at the bottom of the gangway.

Skywalker glanced at his friends before looking back at me. "What will you do?"

"I think I'll stay for a bit longer. There are some things I'd like to understand. Maybe the Father can help me." He gave me a nod, obviously still unsure about his choice to leave. I forced a smile onto my face. "I'll see you around, Skywalker."

He entered his ship, the jedi shuttle lifting away easily to begin their exit from this strange place.

"You have questions," the Father said, his voice sounding tired.

I looked over my shoulder at him, taking in his elderly form...and the dying life force within him. "Yes. I do."

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Ad'ika- _little one

_Buir- _father


	44. Something Forbidden

Chapter Forty-Four: Something Forbidden

_I raced out of the foul smelling tunnels that ran beneath Atollon's surface, blood rushing in my ears. My pistol was still hot in my hand from firing it at those...things when I reached where Bendu waited. He was sitting calmly in the late afternoon sun, but his face was sad._

"_What the hell were those things?" I gasped, trying to catch my breath._

_Bendu hummed at me as I checked over my shoulder to make sure they hadn't followed me. "Tell me what you saw."_

_I knew he was testing me. When _wasn't _he testing me? I sighed lowly as my pulse began to slow. "Spiders. They were huge."_

"_Yes," Bendu commented with his usual light tone. "Did they attack you?"  
I couldn't help but laugh, remembering how close one had gotten to taking off my head. "They certainly weren't friendly, if that's what you're asking." Bendu watched me for a moment and I could tell I had answered wrong. How, though, I couldn't be sure. A thought occurred to me. "You said I wouldn't need this," I commented, lifting my pistol for him to see. "Why would you say that with those things down there?"_

_He didn't answer my question. Instead, he asked another of his own. "You've described what you saw. What else?"_

_I swallowed. "There was a smell. Old. Decayed. They...hissed and clicked. I could hear them following me through the tunnels."_

"_And what did you feel?"_

"_Terrified?" I tried. Wrong answer again._

"_This is because you do not see them." _

_I frowned at the Force-wielder. "I saw them just fine," I shot back, getting a little frustrated. My time under the Sith Lord's tutelage had passed, but I'd be lying if I claimed it hadn't left a mark on me. I'd felt power. True power. I knew it was bad, and I didn't want it anymore. But it still floated at the edge of my mind, within my frustrations and sadness. It taunted me. Beckoned me to fall into the pit I knew I'd never crawl back out of. _

_It was a daily battle in my own mind._

"_Did you?" Bendu asked, raising his brows. "The Force allows you to see things in ways others cannot."_

_I did my best to concentrate, holstering my blaster. I thought back, letting my mind reach into the tunnels again. I shook my head. "I can't sense them."_

"_May I ask a question?"_

_I looked at my teacher...maybe even my friend...before slowly kneeling before him to rest my legs, doing my best to find my center. "I have a feeling you'll ask it anyway."_

"_If you felt threatened, why did you use your blaster? Is not a lightsaber the weapon of a jedi?"_

_I frowned again. "I'm not a jedi."_

"_No, you are not." He said nothing more. He merely watched me with his nearly glowing eyes-eyes that had seen the time far before me...and would likely see far past the time I was dead._

_I sighed. "I don't like using the lightsaber."_

"_And why not? Was it not calling to you when you found it?"_

"_If that's what you want to call it," I muttered, recalling how it had been screaming in agony. _

_Bendu nodded, waving his hand. "Go on." I reached to the pouch at the back of my belt, producing the old lightsaber. The kyber crystal inside cried out with pain. Sorrow. Loss. "You have not wielded it since leaving your dark master." _

_It wasn't a question, but I responded anyways. "Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't like the feeling. The kyber crystal is...hurt. It practically hurts to hold it."_

"_Yes," Bendu hummed. "Injured by the darkness of its former master. Fractured. But by not allowing yourself to learn from it, you are not seeing."_

"_What is it with you and seeing?"_

_My friend frowned at me. "If you cannot see yourself, you are blind to all." I went to protest. To say that by just repeating himself, he wasn't actually clarifying anything. _

_But at that moment, Pinky, my service droid, came rolling over the hill. Bendu glanced up at her with a frown, making me turn. "Miss," she called. "You have an incoming message from Bib Fortuna."_

_I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was likely reaching out over another job some other hunter messed up. Glancing back at Bendu, I saw he had leaned back to perch on his haunches, watching me closely._

"_Go," he said. "But remember what I've said. You must learn to see. You must heal, or your crystal will never either."_

_I nodded, even though I didn't fully understand, before turning and following Pinky over the hill towards my ship._

* * *

"I see," the Father hummed from where he meditated before me. I was kneeling before his pedestal, recalling the memories for him to sift through in my mind.

I huffed a small laugh, finally opening my eyes as the Father withdrew from my thoughts. "That makes one of us, apparently."

The Father reached out his weathered hand, palm up. "May I?" I nodded, reaching back to pull forth Remulus Dreypa's saber. I flinched slightly as the contact with my palm brought on its memories, gladly giving it over to the Father.

He watched me for a moment before examining the lightsaber hilt slowly. "There are many who wish they could see and hear that past as you can, but it is not a skill that can be learned. It is a gift."

I raised my brow. "You mean…" My mind floated back to when I saw the images in Cut's mind as he recounted his story of desertion. "I thought everyone could do that."

The Father surprised me with a small chuckle. "Your jedi friends would call this gift psychometry. You can sense echoes of the past. Such as with this blade." He ignited it, the red glow casting shadows in the long hall. I squinted against the new light...and the stories it wished to tell me.

"It's not really something I can control."

"No," the Father agreed. "But control can be learned. With time."

I hummed, nodding. More training for Kida, then. Wonderful. "What did Bendu mean when he said that I can't truly see, then, if I already see more than others?"

"More in some ways," the man argued gently. "Less so in others." I hoped he wasn't planning to remain this cryptic. There was a reason I didn't understand Bendu. "Take this blade, for instance," he said further, brandishing it before me. "It tells a story. One of death, but also of hope. Yet, you will not listen to it."

I paused in thought. "It hurts."

"Yes. But sometimes the things that hurt us, teach us the most valuable lessons." He looked pointedly at my inner forearm. Despite the slave brand being covered, I couldn't help but twist my arm to hide it even further. The Father sighed slowly. "Your friend also spoke of seeing yourself. Like the crystal within this blade, you are fractured. Torn between your callings."

"I know that," I argued. "So why is he saying I can't see that?"

"You, like your friend, value balance. As all things should be. You have yet to find your own peace."

I sighed. "How can someone find peace in a war?"

The Father looked at me sadly. "How, indeed. It is a pity the Chosen One does not share your view of the Force. Perhaps then he would have stayed." At that moment, the Father looked up, as if sensing something. "Though I fear the Chosen One will be staying a bit longer, no matter his decision."

I frowned at him, worrying that he was pulling another trick as he had during the test. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Father," I heard a feminine voice behind me, making me turn. The Daughter was walking towards us with purpose, glowing in the dark lighting of the meditation hall.

"Come," the Father gestured to the woman, guiding her to meditate before her statue at his side. He looked back to me where I knelt. "My son has done something forbidden. Your purpose here may not have been completed yet."

"I...don't understand."

"Not yet. He will come soon. Meditate with me."

"Wait, hold on," I said, standing abruptly. "You haven't helped me understand anything."

The Father's glowing eyes settled on me slowly as the Daughter knelt and entered her own meditation. "This journey is one you must take on your own. Your balance is your own task to discover. But know this, young follower of the Bendu...your crystal can be healed," he explained as he handed me back the saber. "But it, like you, is alive. You must get to know it. And you must heal yourself before you can heal it."

I swallowed as I put the lightsaber back in my pouch. Heal myself? That was a lot to ask. And still pretty vague, if you asked me. Though...I hadn't considered that the crystal could be healed. Would it stop screaming if I could do that?

In the pouch at my back, the kyber practically hummed in response. Perhaps this was the first step. My instincts told me that I would have to hold the saber...and listen. Even if I didn't want to.

"You are growing stronger, my son," the Father said suddenly from before me, making me jump as the Son appeared in the room.

"Am I, Father?" the dark being asked nonchalantly, casting me a glance with his red eyes before turning away to regard his statue with a smirk.

"Vanity, however," the Father said, looking over his shoulder. "Is getting the better of you."

"How so?"

The Father rose beside me, gesturing for his daughter to remain where she knelt. "You have done what is forbidden." The Daughter looked skeptical, but obliged, returning to her meditation. "You have chosen the Dark Side and allowed it to feed your anger and desire for power."

The two began to walk away from the pedestal. I wasn't sure if I should follow, but I found that I didn't want to. The Son made me uneasy, especially since he appeared to me as Jango. I stayed put, watching the Daughter meditate while listening from afar.

"By bringing the Chosen One here, you've shown me my potential," the Son responded. "You've only yourself to blame!" I wondered if he meant how he had brought me here, likely from copying his Father's reaching out to Anakin. Yet, as the Force rippled through this strange place, I knew it was something even worse.

"Do not do this, son. Do not become what you should not. Be strong, I implore you," the Father pleaded as they continued walking. "Or else I will be forced to contain you."

The Son seemed bothered by that as they reached the doorway. "You look frail, Father." There was foreboding in his words. I glanced back at them, seeing the Father turn angrily towards his son. The Daughter's eyes remained closed, dutifully meditating.

"I am not dead, yet," the Father declared before continuing before his son.

"Well," the Son sighed, his voice almost hard to hear. "Perhaps," he began to scream, the words echoing. "I am tired of waiting!"

"No!" I screamed, watching as red lightning erupted from the Son's hands to engulf the Father.

The Father was thrown from the monastery, out of my view. Beside me, the Daughter leapt to her feet, joining me as we raced down the hall to the doorway where the Son stood.

"I hate you!" he screamed before morphing back into his terrible creature form and flying away.

"Father!" the Daughter cried beside me as we reached the doorway. She hurried down the steps to where he father laid...at Obi-wan's feet.

I followed her, looking in confusion at the jedi. "Obi-wan," I greeted. "What are you doing here?"

As the Daughter knelt at her father's side, holding him to her chest, Kenobi walked to me. "The Son took Ahsoka. Anakin went after them."

I frowned. "We need to help them."

"That's why I'm here. I seek the Father's help."

We both looked down at the fallen elder. "Well he won't be any help until he's better." I knelt beside the Daughter. "Can you heal him?"

She looked at me, her gaze calculating. "Yes, but we must get him inside."

"We'll help you," Obi-wan offered, the both of us kneeling to help lift the Father. We followed the Daughter back into the monastery, laying him in a room for her. Kenobi knelt beside them both as the Daughter worked, waving her hands over her father's prone form.

I could feel the Force moving around him, her will healing his injuries. I had done something similar once...with Ahsoka on Naboo. Still, that had been panic and desperation that gave me the power to do it. I wondered briefly if the Daughter could teach me to better use it.

And then I silently chastized myself for thinking it. There were more important matters at hand.

"We will leave him to rest," the Daughter declared, satisfied with her work.

"I must talk to him," Obi-wan argued gently.

The Daughter furrowed her brows. "Not until he's stronger."

"But your brother is losing himself to the Dark Side. He's taken our friend."

"Then he must have his reasons," the Daughter declared. I crossed my arms, letting Obi-wan talk. He wasn't known as the Negotiator for nothing.

"The same reason he had for attempting to murder your father?"

She looked shocked, shaking her head. "He would never do such a thing."

"But I saw him," Obi-wan declared.

I stepped forward. "So did I. Your brother tried to kill him."

"It is not his fault," she said sadly, looking away. "My nature is to do what is selfless, but my brother's will always be to do what is selfish."

I frowned. "I've never been one to really believe in nature," I argued gently, earning a scowl from the Daughter. "We were all born as something," I pushed on, stepping closer. "But we have the choice of what we do with our lives." Obi-wan looked up at me from where he knelt, lifting his brow. I could feel his pride in my words. He was happy for me. "Help us."

"I cannot interfere with the ways of the Force," the Daughter insisted. "My Father forbids it." She began to leave the room, walking past us.

"Your father interfered when he brought Anakin here," I argued, stepping in her path. "Your brother interfered when he brought me here and when he took Ahsoka. You have to help put an end to this!"

"Your brother will flee this place and wreak havoc on the universe," Obi-wan jumped in. "You and Anakin combined have the power to stop him."

The Daughter looked over her shoulder at the kneeling jedi before regarding me with her emerald eyes. Finally, she breathed slowly. "Come with me."

Obi-wan followed us from the room, the Daughter leading the way. I stopped, glancing towards the hall that would bring me to my ship. "Running off?" Obi-wan asked, looking back at me.

"Go with Daughter," I said, watching as she continued to walk. "I'll go ahead and see if I can help Anakin get Ahsoka back."

"You can't stand against the Son on your own," the jedi argued.

"No," I admitted. "But I might be able to distract him long enough to keep Anakin and Ahsoka alive until you two get there. Go," I insisted. "I'll meet you there."

Obi-wan knew he couldn't argue as I raced down the hallway away from him. My ship still sat on the landing platform, completely unable to fly without the ignition gauge attached to my belt. I wouldn't be flying it...considering the Son was still trying to get off world.

But a speeder couldn't fly. The gangway descended at the touch of a button on my wrist gauntlet, revealing the speeder I had stored inside the cargo bay.

Little did I know, I wouldn't get the chance to use it.

"Leaving so soon?"

I whirled, drawing one of my pistols to aim it at the Son. "Why? Trying to hitch a ride?" I spit. I knew the blaster wouldn't help me against the likes of him. But it comforted me.

The Son only smirked at me, flicking his fingers. My pistol flew from my hand and off the side of the landing platform. "Not quite yet," he said, morphing into his creature form and lifting into the air. I tried to dodge sideways, but couldn't avoid his massive claw coming down and clamping around my torso.

A terrible scream ripped from my throat as he lifted me into the sky, lightning flashing around us. The claw clamped harder, forcing the breath from my longs, my scream cutting off. My vision grew fuzzy, the dark, dead landscape of this terrible place racing below me the last thing I saw before blacking out.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't been updating a lot. Writer's block was brutal. Not to mention all the Star Wars content that is ripe for the consuming right now. I've spent a lot of time binging Clone Wars, Rebels, and the Mandalorian. As well as play through Fallen Order and see Ep. IX**

**I'll try to post more often now!**

**As always, likes/comments/reposts are all welcome and encouraged!**

**-Ryder**


	45. Kyber

Chapter Forty-Five: Kyber

I came to with a start, my eyes snapping open as I shot upright. The room I was in was not unlike the Father's monastery in design. Yet, the walls and floor were earthy colors, and orange glow pouring into the room from painted glass windows. A throne stood in the hall where the Father's meditation pedestal might have gone.

Beside the throne, looking out the window, stood the Son.

"I take it this is your home," I said, somehow finding confidence despite the tremble in my legs. "Why have you brought me here?"

"For the same reason I brought you to this world," he responded, not looking at me. "To remind you of true power." He turned abruptly, Force lightning striking me in the chest. "And for you to help convince the Chosen One."

I let out a scream as I flew backwards, the lightning stopping as the Son paced. "You're insane," I growled, pulling out my pistol and firing. The shots ricocheted off him like he was made of beskar before he flicked his wrist again.

The pistol exploded in my grasp, my hand immediately searing. I screamed, falling to my knees and clutching my burning palm. The Son glanced sideways past me before lifting his hand again, dragging me across the room with the Force. He placed me against the wall, surprisingly, without too much roughness.

"Sister," he breathed slowly. "What a pleasant surprise. And you brought a friend."

I could say nothing as the Son turned to greet the Daughter and Obi-wan, who walked into the room slowly. I sat in pained silence, clutching my hand to my chest, tears streaming down my face with reckless abandon.

The Daughter glanced over at me briefly before looking back at the Dark Sider. "What have you done, brother?" Behind her, Obi-wan was watching me with worry. Still, he dared not to step away from the tense confrontation between siblings.

"Done?" the Son tilted his head before pacing. "I have...done what is right." He tilted his head again in thought. "Or, what is wrong, depending on your point of view." He sat on his throne, steepling his fingers in glee.

"Our father is dying," the Daughter lamented. "Did you do it?"

The corner of the Son's mouth twitched just slightly. Still, when he spoke, it was almost like he was trying to justify his words, like a child defending his drawings on the wall. "He is just so selfish and was taking too long to die, so I decided to move things along." He composed himself quickly. "Now, why are you here?"

The Daughter was fuming...if she was allowed to do that. "I won't let you leave this planet," she declared

"You are not strong enough to keep me here," the Son responded smoothly, rising from his throne again.

Obi-wan stepped forward. "Not alone, she isn't."

"Are you referring to your friend," the Son asked with a smile. "The Chosen One? You might want to check up on him. He's a little preoccupied right now."

Panic settled over Obi-wan's features as he moved to race from the room. He slowed near me, but I shook my head. "Go," I said out through clenched teeth. Obi-wan nodded and raced from the room. The sounds of lightsabers clashing echoed quietly from the window the Son was looking out.

"Can you feel it, sister?" he asked wistfully. "Can you feel the anger, the hate, the fury?" He was reveling in it, his gaze glancing at me. He could feel my own anger that I was struggling to control.

"Their conflict is feeding you, isn't it?" the Daughter realized. "I must stop them!"

"No!" the Son growled, throwing her backwards and away from the door. She recovered easily, power surging in the room. It was like an intense pressure, pushing on my eardrums. She lifted the Son in the air before slamming him back to the ground. "If you will stand in my way," the Son spoke steadily, finding his feet and dusting off his gloves. "Then I guess we must fight."

The two grappled for only a moment before separating, the Son shooting lightning from his fingertips. It was then that I realized how powerful the Daughter was, as well. I supposed I had overlooked her in the light of my interactions with the Son and Father. Yet, she deflected his bolts of lightning with ease, twirling deftly to redirect it at her brother.

He flew back with a grunt, the peaceful Daughter holding him against a ceiling arch, her face determined. The room warped with power again, this time filled with conflict and anger. The Son struck out his hand, a huge swarm of lightning engulfing the Daughter and sending her flying backwards.

"No!" I cried, forcing myself to stand despite the blinding pain coming from my hand. The Son floated down from the ceiling easily, his expression smug. I had no weapon...aside from the lightsaber. Steeling myself, I watched as the Son approached me leisurely, power emanating from him.

I drew the saber from my pouch, the blade igniting in a brilliant red.

And my legs collapsed beneath me, sending me to my knees as the kyber screamed in my mind. Well...I guess I wasn't going to be helpful in this.

I heard the Daughter through the pulsing in my mind as I fought the intensity of the saber's memories. "You don't have to do this," she insisted as she found her feet.

"Then stand aside," the Son growled, enveloping his sister in another bought of electricity.

"I can't," she panted. "I won't!" She stood, and as my vision blurred, the crystal pushing even harder against me, I saw her rush her brother, turning into her creature form. And then there was nothing but pain.

* * *

_Alarms blared around me as my vision began to return, except it wasn't my vision. It was someone else's. Someone whose hands were desperately working over the console of a ship. "Spinner!" an unfamiliar male voice yelled, feeling like it came from my own lips. The person let out a series of curses as the alarms declared an incoming impact. And then the terrible searing of fire._

_The vision shifted again, showing myself standing at the edge of a volcanic pit. _

"_Dreypa," a man beside me hissed, looking at me. "What are we going to do?" We were surrounded by soldiers and I knew their intent was to throw us into the lava. I realized in that moment I was finally listening to the kyber crystal's story...whether I liked it or not._

_I looked down, seeing a Sith talisman in the palm of Dreypa's-my-hand. It burned my skin as it engaged, the darkness of its power nearly suffocating. And then I felt something awaken. Something sinister and huge. Something unnatural._

_I felt Dreypa's smug confidence as he watched his Leviathans rise. He ordered them to kill all present...even his fellow sith._

_So much death. So much destruction._

_I was ripped from the horrible scene as the kyber brought me to my next vision._

_I looked down, seeing the lightsaber of my ancestor in my grasp. I watched it slice through jedi, knowing that Dreypa had come across the patrol. The kyber wailed as it was used to slaughter innocents. It wasn't the first time._

_I was shown vision after vision of the lightsaber being used to kill innocents until suddenly...it wasn't red anymore._

_The blade was a brilliant green color, shining in the dark room in which I sat. I was aboard a cruiser, and I knew I was fleeing the Jedi Order with other Dark Jedi. Hatred and anger bubbled inside me, the saber trembling under my will. I hated that saber. I hated everything it stood for. I'd given my life to the Order...but they were wrong. _

_A scream of rage erupted from my throat, the lightsaber sputtering and extinguishing. I felt the pain of the kyber as it cracked, splintering like glass. Panting with anger, I turned the hilt and thumbed the ignition switch. The blade sprung forth again, red as blood as the crystal bled with my darkness._

_My vision swirled a final time before I was struck with the cold. My breath misted out in puffs, surrounded by ice. I somehow knew I was on Ilum. A sacred place for the Jedi Order. I crept forward in the cold, something shining before me amongst the icicles. _

_Trembling fingers reached forward, the shining crystal singing in my mind. It was beautiful. Hopeful. Good. My fingers plucked it from its place among the ice, the crystal shining in my palm. It felt...right. Like it had wanted me to find it. Like we were compatible in the very Force itself._

* * *

I gasped as my eyes opened to reveal the Son's throne room again. My hand was clutched around the hilt of my ancestor's lightsaber, the blade engaged. It hummed in my hand, but the screaming of the kyber had stopped. It was still in pain, as I was...but it knew I understood it now.

And maybe...it understood me, too.

I realized the things I had to do in order to fix the kyber in that moment. But now wasn't the time. I found my feet, somehow ignoring the pain in my seared hand. The room was empty, the sibling's battle having ceased. The end of the room was speckled with shattered glass. I raced to the broken window, seeing everyone-including the Father-below in the courtyard.

I disengaged the lightsaber and tucked it away before racing down to meet them. When I got there, the Son was shooting lightning at his father, who was barely holding back the power. I realized that the Father was doing as I did against Dooku a year prior. Though, I knew I could never do that against the Son.

"You are too weak for me, old man," the Son declared. "You mean nothing to me anymore!"

As I approached, I saw something was off about Ahsoka. Her head-tails were painted with black veins, her stature hunched and lightsabers in her fists. I understood now what the forbidden thing the Son had done. He turned Ahsoka.

How, I couldn't be sure.

The Son broke through the Father's defenses, launching the old man backwards. He continued in his torture, all of us watching on helplessly.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan called, brandishing an ancient looking blade. "Now!" He tossed the blade, but Ahsoka intercepted it, racing up to the Son's side.

"What is she doing?" I cried, left hand still clutched to my chest. She looked back at us with a smirk, waving the blade at us tauntingly.

"Everything has transpired exactly as I planned," the Son gloated as he turned to Ahsoka.

"You showed them the altar?" the Father lamented, cradling his side in pain.

Obi-wan helped the Daughter to her feet. "I am sorry, Father," she pleaded. "I didn't know how else to stop him!"

"Give it to me, child," the Son demanded of the young Togruta.

She glanced over her shoulder at us again. "Ahsoka, no," Anakin cried. She looked down, almost as if she was contemplating his words. But then she straightened her back and handed over the blade, dropping it into the Son's palm.

"Thank you," he smirked, twirling the blade playfully. "Your usefulness has come to an end." He touched his fingers against her forehead, the girl crumpling to the ground immediately.

"No!" Anakin screamed, rushing forward only to be thrown backwards past me by the Son. I hurried to his side, helping him back to his feet with my good hand.

"The jedi have brought me the dagger," the Son said, looking to his father. "And you have brought yourself. Now, Father, you will die!" He raised the dagger, aiming for his father's chest.

"Father!" the Daughter cried, rushing from Obi-wan's grasp to throw herself between her brother and father. A terrible gasp erupted from her throat as she was struck, the light she gave off dimming immediately. The Father caught her in his grasp as the Son backed up, looking at his hands in shock.

He let out a yell of grief. "Why?" he screamed, lightning flashing as he launched himself into the air, away from us.

Anakin rushed forward, turning over his padawan to discover a lifeless face. Meanwhile, the Father lowered his daughter to the ground, removing the dagger and throwing it away. "My daughter," he whispered. "What have I done?"

The Daughter let out a few piteous coughs, her hand reaching for her father's. "Do not hate him, Father. It is his nature."

"No," he whimpered as the tree in the courtyard began to shrivel and dissolve. I looked around in fright as I followed Obi-wan to Anakin's side. Her power was diminishing. The Dark Side would destroy this place...and maybe more. "All is lost," the Father said, confirming my worries. "The balance has been broken. I thought by bringing you here, I would-" his words cut off as he shook his head, looking down at his daughter. "But I have destroyed everything."

Anakin let out a shaking breath. "Can you help her?" he asked, still kneeling beside Ahsoka.

"There is no light," the Father lamented. "The evil has been unleashed, and the Dark Side shall consume her."

"You must help her!" Anakin cried, the sound of oncoming tears in his voice. I shook my head, trying to figure out some way to save her. If I could resist the darkness...so could Ahsoka, right? She was a far better person than I was, anyways.

"I cannot undo what is done. There is no hope."

I frowned at the Father, but Anakin beat me to it. "Yes, there is," he insisted. "There's always hope!" It was moments like these that made me realize that Anakin, despite all his struggles or any opinions of the Order...was a good person.

The Daughter reached up to her father's cheek, touching it gently. She pointed at Ahsoka wordlessly. The Father stood, gesturing for Anakin to kneel before him, between the two prone women. He guided Anakin, having him place one hand on each of the women's foreheads.

"Then let my daughter's last act," the Father explained, closing his eyes. "Be to breathe life into your friend." They arched off the ground as the Force rolled through the courtyard. Light erupted from all of them, making Obi-wan and I step backwards, eyes squinting. It ended as abruptly as it began, Anakin panting between them.

I looked at Ahsoka, seeing that the dark lines had receded. She let out a cough, sitting up suddenly. Anakin quickly enveloped her in a hug, his face tucked into her shoulder. Relief washed over us all, despite the impending turmoil of the Son's growing power.

"Hey, Snips," Skywalker said with a small laugh.

"What's…" Ahsoka seemed dazed. "Going on?"

"Uh, not much," Anakin lied. "It's good to see you." He helped her to her feet, Obi-wan offering her lightsabers back to her.

"As the balance in this world crumbles," the Father interrupted, stepping forward. "So shall war escalate in your galaxy. As my son has descended into the Dark Side, so have the Sith gained strength."

I chewed my lips in worry as Anakin stepped forward. "We will stop your son."

"No," the Father insisted. "You must go now. He needs your ship to leave the planet. You must leave before he can take it."

"What about you?" Obi-wan asked.

"I shall mourn all that I have done." The Father touched his daughter's cheek gently. "And all that is yet to be."

I glanced at the jedi surrounding me, seeing them all silently agree. I followed them out, agreeing to let Obi-wan take me back to the monastery where my ship was. Ahsoka and Anakin took the other speeder, heading back to repair their own ship.

"Are you sure you won't need my help to get your ship fixed?" I asked Obi-wan as I got off the speeder outside the monastery.

"As much as I appreciate it, everyone needs to get out of here as fast as possible. You need to get out of here as much as us. We'll be fine."

I nodded at him as he sped away. Running up the steps and to the landing platform, I felt relieved that this was all over. Then again...nothing good had come of it. What would the galaxy look like when I emerged? Would it be as it was, but only be doomed to get worse? Or would it be an immediate change by the effect of this place?

Would it even be the galaxy I knew?

I ran up my gangway, putting the ignition gauge back and starting the engines. My ship whirred to life as she should have when I first got here. Glancing up, I saw the Son standing on the platform before my ship. He was staring up through my viewport, his arms crossed expectantly.

"_Osik,_" I cursed under my breath, feeling the ship shudder under his power. He was stretching out his hands, holding the ship in place. He wanted to hitchhike.

I rose from my chair, engaging the engines to push up as I snatched a blaster from the wall. I climbed up the ladder and through the top hatch, letting off a series of shots at the Son. As they had before, the blasts bounced off like I was throwing pebbles. Suddenly my body was lifted into the air, dragging me from my ship.

"No!" I yelled, trying to let off more shots, none of them hitting their mark. The Son flicked his wrist, tossing me sideways and onto the landing platform. I tumbled across it, my hands grasping desperately as my body rolled over the edge. I grunted through my gritted teeth, fingers clenching on the ledge.

With a heave, I pulled myself up to get my chest back onto the platform, my injured hand searing my brain with blinding pain. Through my panic and pain, I watched the Son hold my ship in place, lifting himself with the Force. He disappeared through the top hatch I had emerged from, his pale face visible through the viewport.

He graciously took his seat in my pilot's chair, the engines engaging as he pushed the joysticks forward. I shimmied my body forward, finally able to roll to my feet. My shuttle flew away from the platform, leaving me to only watch.

I set my jaw, my eyes narrowing. "I'm not letting you off this rock," I growled to the dark sky. My wrist gauntlet beeped as I plugged in the series of commands I had programmed for these type of situations. There was only a moment of hesitation-remembering the holo-image of Jango, Boba, and I that decorated the table in my cabin. The endless equipment that stocked my walls. The downright reliable nature of the shuttle herself.

I pressed the last button, watching as the engines began to overload from a distance. They sparked and spurted before suddenly going silent...only to explode in a balloon of light. There went my ride...I would have to find a new one.

I knew I didn't kill the Son, as I could still feel his immense power over this world. Still, I'd hurt him, at least.

Or just pissed him off.

I certainly wasn't expecting to see his creature form storming out of the smoke cloud, barreling down on me. I backpedaled in fright, trying to turn and race back inside the monastery. Claws clamped down over my back, lifting me into the air and over the looming tower. The storm raged around us as the Son's anger only grew, carrying me across the shadowy landscape.

I struggled to no avail, finally letting out a defeated groan. Not again…

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Osik- _shit


	46. My Chains Are Broken

Chapter Forty-Six: My Chains Are Broken

The Son had left me in a pit. It would have been one thing to be abandoned somewhere, as I usually could figure my way out of things like that. But this pit was surrounded by molten lava, the air hot and smelling of sulfur. Even worse...I felt the depth of power there. It was the Dark Side.

He hadn't even spoken to me, merely dropping me down to land heavily on the volcanic rock, before flying away. Of course, he didn't have to voice his purpose. Even someone without a sensitivity to the Force could feel the evil here. Rage filled the air as much as the steam did, surging with every burst of flame from the boiling lava.

I knew what he wanted to happen. As he said while posing as Jango...he wanted me to tip the balance. Arguably, the balance was already far in his favor. But perhaps he was still intent on having Anakin's help.

For some reason, he believed that my turning would bring down Anakin, as well. Or maybe he hoped I'd turn against the jedi to help him. I was sure he could sense my hesitation around them. Despite knowing the bounty was lifted, I knew they saw me differently.

They weren't wrong. I was different. Just...not in a bad way.

Anymore.

The air was heavy, making it hard to take in a full breath. I did my best to steady myself, the heat doing nothing good for the pain in my hand. Still, it was hard to block out the pull of the dark, especially in this well of its power.

Amongst the gurgling of the lava, I found myself overcome with emotions. I'd blown up my ship. Sure, it was to stop the Son, but where had that gotten me? Stuck in a pit, where I'd likely die. If I had just left, or even let the Son leave with me, would I have perished? Since when did I put others before my own survival?

A tiny voice in my mind shouted at my train of thought. It screamed that I had always risked myself for others. It was my nature, even if it was stupid.

But I was angry. I'd lost everything so many times. Now I lost my supplies. My trusty shuttle that I'd redesigned to fit my needs and channel Apex. I'd lost the last physical remnant of my past with Jango and Boba.

Now what? Now I'd die. I'd lose everything. The club. My friends. Any chance at fixing my kyber crystal, not to mention learning to see as Bendu wanted me to.

I grit my teeth against the anger, feeling the Dark Side pushing at my skull. I shook my head violently, trying to block it out. With a steadying, slow breath, I knelt in the center of the pattern that glowed on the ground.

I allowed myself to slip into a meditation, trying to find peace. Balance. Trying to fight off the looming darkness that whispered sweet temptations into my mind.

"_You betrayed me, apprentice,"_ I heard the familiar voice whisper in my mind. I clenched my eyes shut harder, pushing Darth Bane from my thoughts. Still, I felt the Son's influence as he picked my mind from wherever he hid. He wanted to see. Wanted to know this power that had made him notice me.

It dawned on me that I couldn't fight the Son. He was far too powerful for that. So I released, letting the memories flow as he dug through my mind. He saw my connection. My training. Discovering the talisman. While they were hard to watch, especially when I was reminded of my power under Bane's tutelage, I guided the memories gently, steering them towards my goal.

* * *

_The lightsaber of my ancestor was restless in my grasp, the kyber screaming through the Force. I ignored it, plowing with determination across the Valley of the Sleeping Kings and entered the tomb I'd trained in for so long._

"_Apprentice," the sinister voice sneered as I entered. He could feel my intentions. And he wasn't happy._

"_I am not your apprentice anymore," I spit, igniting the blade. It shivered with power, but I was trembling with fear. "I am no one's slave."_

_Darth Bane chuckled darkly, emerging in his billowing form. "Foolish child," he mocked. "You cannot stand against a Lord of the Sith!"_

_He rushed forward and I rolled in a panic, swinging wildly with my blade. He'd taught me everything I knew, making me skilled in combat. But while my strike may have taken down another, the blade passed through his form like nothing._

"_There is no way you can beat me, apprentice," Darth Bane screamed. "You will suffer for your insolence!"_

_The tomb shook with his rage, making me nearly crumple in fear. He pushed into my mind, my rage boiling every time he touched a memory. My vision shifted into my memories. The sting of the whip as a Zygerrian called me a skug for the thousandth time. The brand searing into my skin...being owned. The blinding pain of the Darksaber across my cheek. The Jedi Council debating my future without me present. Rex turning away as I fled the ship. His hesitations around Cut. The hundreds of time in training that Jango knocked me down, pointing out each of my faults._

"_Get out of my head!" I screamed, swinging the saber to no avail. _

_Darth Bane only laughed, sweeping around the room with ease. "You've betrayed me, apprentice. But have no power over me." I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face from anger and pain. _

"_See through his lies!" I heard the familiar feminine voice call out. Yilria. _

"_You!" Bane growled. "You are the one to mislead my apprentice!"_

_I slashed with my blade from my kneeling position, struggling to find my feet again. "Stay away from her!" My master forged into my mind, making me scream in pain._

_As he rooted around, I breathed out slowly. He was right. He was far more powerful than me in the Dark Side. So...I searched for the Light instead._

_In my mind's eye, I watched Jango knock me down yet again, a bruise forming on my cheek. _

"_Do better! You're distracted," Jango hissed. Frustrated tears formed in my young eyes, making the Mandalorian sigh. He knelt, his hand reaching for mine. "Come on, _ad'ika_," he said, his voice gentler now. "We've done enough for today. Let's get back to Boba and let me look at that cheek of yours." His touch was gentle against my bruised face, helping me to my feet. His arm wrapped around my shoulders, drawing me into his warm side. _

_A smile lifted the corners of my mouth as I watched my younger self, still scraggly and thin, lean into Jango's side. He always knocked me down...but he was always there to pick me back up again. He was teaching me to protect myself. To survive past when he was there to pick me up._

_I felt Bane's anger in my mind as I continued to find the light in the terrible moments._

_Rex telling me that he loved me. Anakin standing up for me. Obi-wan telling me that he believed in me. The reluctance on his face as he reported my dark deeds to the Council. Jango saving me from Death Watch. Receiving the Jaig eye tattoo on my back. Protecting Padme and her trusting me. Fighting Viszla and actually standing a chance...taking something back that they had taken from me._

"_You're wrong, Bane," I said finally, my voice now steady as I rose, lightsaber in hand. It trembled as I forced the kyber into silence. "I do have power over you. Because I've survived. I'm still alive...and you're just a ghost trying desperately to still be important."_

_Darth Bane shook with rage. "You insolent little girl," he growled, billowing before me. I raised my saber, but suddenly felt a gentle push from the Force. It slid over me like a soft wind, whispering gently in my ear._

_I disengaged my lightsaber, attaching the hilt to my belt. With my hands calmly at my side, I stared the Dark Lord dead in the face. "I am not afraid of you anymore."_

_Bane screamed, rushing forward. I closed my eyes, but kept myself calm. A hot wind burst over me, but then there was nothing. I opened my eyes again to see the room empty. Any evidence of my training in the room was wiped clean, still appearing as if no one had ever entered, dust acclimating on the floor._

_I took a long, slow breath, before walking from the tomb...and my slavery. I finally broke my own chains._

* * *

"Don't you see?" I yelled, standing from my kneeling position. "I've resisted it before...I'll do it again!"

There was no response from the Son, but I could feel his frustration as he pulled from my , over the gurgling of the lava, I heard the faint sound of an engine. Looking up, I saw a speeder slowly descending into the pit.

"Anakin," I whispered, hurrying over to him as he slowed the speeder.

He seemed surprised to see me. "Kida? What are you doing here?"

I crossed my arms slightly. "Well I guess that means you didn't come to save me, then. I was dragged here by the Son. He clearly didn't do the same to you," I commented, glancing at his speeder.

"No," Anakin looked away slightly. "The jedi who found me and brought me to the Jedi Temple. He sent me here."

"Qui-Gon?" I asked. "Why would he send you here?" Maybe he had meant for Anakin to find me?

"To find out if I'm the Chosen One...and if I should stay to help defeat the Son."

I blinked at the Jedi Knight. "Anakin, you need to get out of here. Where are the others?" I glanced around, feeling the darkness swell around us again. I was sure Anakin was feeling some of the temptations already.

"They're back at the-"

"Welcome." We both whirled at the new voice, seeing the Son approaching slowly. "I believe there has been a misunderstanding. We really don't have to be enemies." His red eyes glanced between us as he folded his hands behind his back.

"You murdered your sister," Anakin yelled. "The Force is out of balance. I have to stop you."

"Must you?" the Son smirked.

I growled as Anakin ignited his lightsaber, standing ready, despite having no weapon. "The balance be damned," I said, knowing Bendu would kick my ass if he heard me say that. "I want to kill you either way."

The Son let out a half chuckle, drawing Anakin's lightsaber to his grasp. "There is no use for such crude implements here." He turned away, disengaging the blade. "I have a gift for you."

"I've had enough of your trickery," Skywalker spit back.

"Oh, but you'll like this one. I promise." The Son smirked as he paced around us languidly. "What if I could show you the future?"

Anakin and I glanced at each other before I saw his eyes suddenly roll back. "Anakin!" I cried, feeling my own pressure in my skull.

"No," Anakin whimpered, clutching his head. "No, stop it!"

I saw terrible things. Fiery ships. Burning villages. Screams of children. Innocents slaughtered. There was this...terrible breathing. A symbol that looked a lot like the Republic Crest, but chunkier and with six spokes instead of eight. It came with a terrible sense of foreboding. The emotions grew stronger and I felt something was coming. Something horrible. The breathing got louder.

"_Come on, _ad'ika." I sucked in a quick breath, suddenly able to look away from the visions to see Jango. The scars on his face crinkled as he smiled gently. "_We've done enough for today." _He pulled me into his side, my face pressing into his shoulder.

The visions stopped as I blinded myself with Jango's shirt. I no longer heard the sounds of the future, but the sound of his breathing and beating heart. The heat of the lava faded, replaced by a warm arm, snug around my shoulders.

"Know yourself," I heard the Son growl, suddenly aware of the present again. I didn't pull my face from Jango's shirt, instead sensing Anakin writhing in pain. "Know what you will become!"

Skywalker screamed in pain. "Anakin!" I screamed from where I was buried in my mentor's shoulder. "Look away! Find your peace! Find Padme and hold her. Don't look at the future!" I wasn't sure why I knew that. What I had seen of the future was horrible, but would seeing it let us prevent it?

I didn't dare try it. The agony of the future...the impending doom...it was enough emotion to draw me towards the Dark Side quickly.

"No. No," I heard Anakin whimpering. "No. No!" With his final scream, I felt the visions ending, the Son's power pulling away from us. The feeling of Jango faded with it, leaving me kneeling in the lava pit yet again.

Beside me, Anakin was panting heavily. "I will do such terrible things," he whimpered through tears as the Son approached us.

"Yes," the Son answered simply. "But it doesn't have to be that way. The choice is still yours to make."

I glanced between them as Anakin stood. "How?" the jedi asked.

"No," I whispered, struggling to find my own feet.

The Son stepped forward easily. "The future, by its nature, can be changed. Join me, and together we will destroy this Emperor you see in your visions." Emperor? "Then we shall end war, corruption, and suffering throughout the galaxy."

"Will we bring peace?"

"Anakin, don't," I warned, taking a small step towards them. Skywalker glanced at me, his eyes sad. Desperate. Terrified.

"Of course," the Son assured, offering Anakin his lightsaber back. I watched helplessly as Anakin accepted it, watching the Dark Sider with a helpless expression.

I rushed after them. "Skywalker, stop! You can't mess with the future. Just knowing will change things."

"We must bring peace, Kida," Anakin said over his shoulder, practically trembling from what he'd seen. "I can't let my visions happen. I can't." His voice cracked on the last word as he turned his back to me again.

"What did you see?" I whispered, terrified of what could possibly cause such a haunted expression on his face. As long as I'd known him, I'd never seen him look genuinely scared.

"Clearly, you're not understanding of what must be done," the Son growled. "You're no longer useful to me." He flicked his wrist, sending me flying backwards.

I twisted in the air, aiming my wrist gauntlet and firing a grapple. It caught the edge of a stalactite, swinging me through the air onto an upper platform. I landed with a thud, incredibly thankful to the Force for not letting me fall into the river of lava. Looking up, I watched the Son walk away with Anakin to kneel in the same place I had to meditate.

Every part of me wanted to help Skywalker. To leap back over to them and help him break free of the Son's hold. But I knew I didn't stand a chance. Even the Son would have been impossible to beat. And now with Anakin? It was an all-around laughable idea to try to swing in and intervene. Or even try and steal the speeder, for that matter.

So I elected that my first step in whatever I planned to do was to get as far away from this pit as possible. Preferably before the Son decided he cared that I was still alive. So I turned and began making my way across the lava field to reach a wall.

Progress was slow. Aside from having to navigate a river of lava, climbing was significantly harder to do when you had one hand that felt like it wanted to fall off.

I wasn't very far up when I heard another engine approaching. I glanced down, seeing Obi-wan slow his speeder down near Anakin's. He stepped around, trying to find Anakin. I had missed where he went too, having been concentrating on not falling to my death.

Suddenly, Skywalker appeared on the platform again, approaching Kenobi from behind. I sighed, knowing that I was going to have to go back down and help. So much for climbing out of here. If nothing else, maybe I could hitch a ride on Obi-wan's speeder.

I released from the wall, sliding down to an outcropping to watch from above. Obi-wan turned, noticing the other jedi. "Anakin," he greeted. "Are you alright? "

"There has been a change of plan," Anakin responded, lifting his hand to shove Kenobi's speeder into the lava. "Sorry. You will not understand what I have to do to end the Clone War. You will try to stop me."

I saw the Son floating down behind Kenobi. "Obi-wan!" I screamed, but not soon enough. The Son struck Kenobi with a bolt of lightning, sending the jedi screaming to the floor.

"Anakin," Obi-wan panted in pain. "Why?"

"I'm sorry." When Anakin spoke, his voice sounded...broken. "I have seen that it is the Jedi who will stand in the way of peace." He walked away from his former master, climbing aboard his speeder. The fallen jedi zoomed away.

"He's mine now," the Son gloated, morphing into his creature form and flying away with a cackle.

"Obi-wan," I yelled, drawing his attention as I hurried back down the incline and back to the platform.

"Kida, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, so you're not here to save me, either, huh?" I scowled. "Well, the Son dragged me here and then recruited your former student," I hissed. "And now it looks like we're both stranded here. You need to contact Ahsoka. They'll head for the ship."

"Right." Obi-wan activated his communicator. "Ahsoka, come in, please." No response. "Can you hear me? Ahsoka!"

Her voice beamed through. "Yes, Master. Any success with Anakin?"

"No." The jedi glanced at me with worry. "Quite the opposite."

"Master...what are you saying?" Ahsoka asked.

Kenobi sighed lowly. "Anakin has joined with the Son. Do not engage him."

"But-"

"Just do as I say," Kenobi cut her off. "Listen to me. You have to disable the ship."

"But I just finished putting it back together," Ahsoka growled through her teeth.

"Ahsoka, please listen. We have to prevent Anakin and the Son from leaving."

"Yes, Master."

She signed off, leaving us in silence. I assumed as the jedi touched his hand to his chin, thinking.

"I don't understand," Obi-wan despaired. "Why would Anakin do this? What did the Son do?" He stopped suddenly, turning to me. "And if the Son could convince Anakin...why couldn't he convince you?"

I was waiting for that question. "I've had to face down the dark before, Obi-wan," I sighed, knowing we were going to have to wait for Ahsoka anyways, if she was coming at all. "When I left after Vandor, I followed the voice that was calling to me, to find a Sith tomb and the spirit there. I spent...months learning about the ways of the Sith. I let him...corrupt me. I was driven by anger and sadness and hate." I glanced away from Obi-wan's worried expression. "I had to face him to break free of his hold."

"Him?"

"The Sith Lord's spirit. He had connections to me through my ancestry. He was a fallen jedi, too. Like my ancestor."

Obi-wan swallowed. "It seems you learned a lot about your past while you were gone."

A small smile graced my face. "I did, actually. And I found a balance. It wasn't the moment I left the tomb. But that was my first step." I glanced at the jedi again. "Fighting free from a hold like that...when I had been a dedicated follower for so long...it was the hardest thing I've ever done. But I've done it before, so I could do it again."

"What did the Son show you?"

"The future. I only saw more war, so that could be tomorrow or in a thousand years. But I looked away before anything else. Anakin saw...everything the Son wanted him to."

"He said the jedi will stand in the way of peace. But how can that be true? How does turning to the Dark Side helping?"

"Obi-wan," I whispered. "Anakin said he would do terrible things. What did he mean by that?"

The jedi stroked his chin gently. "I don't know. But whatever he saw, I'm sure it was corrupted by the Son's influence." I couldn't be so sure, but I wouldn't voice that. I knew Anakin was a good person. I believe in him. And the future can be changed. There's just a better way to do it.

"Well," I sighed. "If we want to go save him, we need to get out of here and find the Father." I tilted my head at the wall. "We should start moving."

"Yes." He said nothing more about my confrontation with Darth Bane. But even despite the Dark Side's influence in this place, I could feel his smooth signature. He was calm, despite being worried about Anakin. He seemed at ease with me. He trusted me.

It was a nice thought as we began to climb the walls of the pit, hoping Ahsoka had succeeded in grounding the ship.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Ad'ika-_ little one


	47. Gone For a Moment

Chapter Forty-Seven: Gone For a Moment

Obi-wan and I were probably about halfway up the pit wall when Ahsoka spiraled down to us on a speeder She hummed, glancing down below. "Nice job," she teased lightly.

"What took you so long?" Kenobi offered back immediately jumping onto the speeder behind the padawan. I too, turned and leapt to the back. It certainly wasn't a good fit with three people. I was more so perched on the back than sitting. But hey, I preferred anything that wasn't climbing up the rest of the wall.

"Here," Ahsoka said, handing back an ignition gauge to Obi-wan. "I did as you said. The shuttle's going nowhere without that." I smirked a bit. Great minds think alike.

"Good. That gives us some time to rescue Anakin."

"We should head to the monastery," I commented from behind them as Ahsoka guided us out of the pit. The air was fresh and cool, soothing the sting of my burned hand and tired lungs. "The Father will be there."

As Ahsoka steered us towards the monastery, she glanced back at me. "What happened? Why did Anakin join the Son?"

"He showed Anakin the future," I yelled back over the wind. "That place was enough to tempt you just by being there."

"I felt it," she commented. "And I wasn't even all the way in it. What was that place?"

"The Father had called it the Well of the Dark Side," Obi-wan answered. "We need to hurry."

The monastery loomed before us, Ahsoka moving to take us up to the landing platform. "Wait," I cried, pointing down towards the arena Anakin had been tested in. "Look over there!" In the center of the arena, laid beside the kneeling Father, was Anakin.

Ahsoka turned immediately, guiding us down. "Master!" she cried, stopped the speeder and climbing off. Anakin looked...normal. The shadows that had been on his face in the Well were gone, replaced by confusion.

"Are you alright?" Obi-wan asked gently.

"I think so," Skywalker responded, finding his feet. "But we must stop the Son once and for all." I raised my brow, a bit confused. Was Anakin just suddenly better? What about the jedi being the reason for war?

"We have little time and you'll only get one chance." The Father rose elegantly. "You know what you must do."

"How quaint." The Son floated down from above, his voice booming with power. "My own personal send-off." He landed gently between Anakin and the Father, unbothered by our ready stances.

The Father regarded his son sadly. "I ask you one last time. Do not leave, my son."

"You have no power to keep me, old man," the Son smirked. "You must understand by now this planet is not my destiny!"

"What you will do will destroy all that is good," the Father protested adamantly. "I beg you, restrain yourself and stay!"

"I cannot."

"And then, it shall be," the Father spoke, backing up slowly. "I love you, my son."

"Do you?" he asked teasingly as Anakin ignited his lightsaber. Anakin attacked, but was easily blocked by the Son. The Dark Sider grabbed Skywalker by the neck and throwing him backwards. He pulled the lightsabers from Ahsoka and Obi-wan's grasps before sending all three of us flying backwards.

"What?" I heard the Son chuckle lowly as I sat up tiredly. "You're going to kill me now?"

"I held hope that you could resist the Dark Side." Looking towards them, I saw the Father was now holding the blade that had killed the Daughter. "But I see now, there is no going back."

I watched in horror as the Father turned the blade on himself, plunging it into his own chest.

"Father," the Son breathed. "No!" He raced up to his father as he collapsed. "What have you done? It did not have to be this way!"

"Yes, my child," the Father panted as he was helped to the ground. "It did. You and I are tied together, and your strength runs through me. This way, I take your power."

A small gasp of breath came from the Son, making my brow arch in surprise. "Please," he whispered. "Don't die." As we all found our feet again, I watched as Anakin approached the Son from behind.

"I always knew there was good in you." The Father wrapped his son in a hug, glancing up at Anakin.

Skywalker struck from behind, stabbing the Son through the chest with his lightsaber. "And so you have betrayed me, Father," the Son gasped in the old man's embrace before falling lifelessly to the floor.

"It is done," Anakin said softly as he kneeled before the Father.

"And now I die," the Father responded hoarsely. "My heart broken, but knowing the role you will play."

"And what is that?"

"You are the Chosen One," the man panted. "You have brought balance to this world. Stay on this path, and you will do it again for the galaxy. But beware…" his voice began to peter out as he fell backwards in death. "Your heart."

The Father disappeared, evaporating like he had never been there. The feeling of the entire planet shifted and the monastery began to crumble. We all turned to see the glowing crystal crashing downwards on the top of the spire. It shattered into thousands of pieces before erupting in a bright purple spark. It billowed for a moment before letting off an explosion.

The light was blinding, making me squint against it. Would the entire place be destroyed before we could get back to the Jedi's shuttle? It was our only way off this rock, considering my ship had been destroyed...by my own doing.

I closed my eyes as the wind rippled past us, turning away from the light.

And then I felt a familiar seat under my legs. Snapping my eyes open, I was shocked to find myself alone in the cockpit of my ship. I looked down, seeing that my weapons were all returned to me, as if I'd never lost any of them. Whirling, I made my way from the cockpit and into my quarters, seeing the holo-image of my family flickering in the corner.

A sigh of relief slipped past my lips. It was all a dream. I reached out, touching the edge of the holo-projector fondly, only to flinch when my fingers made contact. My hand...it was still burned and bleeding.

Whatever had just happened...had been real.

"Miss? Miss?" I jumped at Apex's voice, walking into the hallway. "We were disconnected for a moment."

"A moment?" I questioned, glancing down at my hand again. "I was gone for…"

"Miss? Are you alright?"

I cleared my throat. "Fine."

"There is an incoming transmission from the Republic vessel."

"The Republic-" I froze, recalling who else had been with me in that strange world. Hurrying back to the cockpit, I accepted the transmission, seeing an admiral I recognized. They couldn't see me yet.

"This is Admiral Yularen of the Republic Starship, Venator. You are an undocumented vessel. Please transmit identification codes."

I smirked at the formal man's image, looking over the familiar attire of the Republic's military. "I'm in Wild Space," I muttered, knowing he couldn't hear me until I opened a channel. "I don't report to you here."

I sat in my seat, resetting the system to fire up the engines. As much as my experience with the jedi had been good, especially since I found out I wasn't a wanted woman anymore, I still didn't really feel ready for another run-in with the military.

Especially because I knew Yularen was assigned with Anakin.

And that meant Rex was aboard, too. And the rest of the 501st that I knew.

I wasn't ready for that at all. I knew I had to go on a journey of healing to learn to...see. But I had already taken steps that day. Large steps. Any more felt like a bit too much.

"Undocumented vessel," came Yularen's call again. "Disengage your engines and lower your shields. We are going to engage our tractor beam."

"Not likely," I muttered, already typing in a set of coordinates to jump to quickly. I glanced up through the viewport for a moment, seeing another small vessel below the Star Destroyer. The Jedi Shuttle.

My hand had been on the hyperdrive lever. I should have just pushed it and ended the whole thing. But I hesitated at the sight of the ship, relief flooding over me. Whatever weird thing had let me leave Mortis had let them survive too.

My mind shifted to what Anakin had said. "_I will do such terrible things."_ He had sounded so broken. Yet, so sure. It sent a shiver down my back, knowing that I was the only one alive who heard him say that. That questioned what he had meant. Who worried that it may still come to pass.

"Ah, Miss Fett," I heard Yularen's accented voice greet through the comms again. I turned my head abruptly at him knowing my name. "General Skywalker informed me of your presence," he answered my unvoiced question. "He requests you come aboard for a briefing and to refuel."

Every nerve was on fire as I panicked. I wanted to run. A past me would have run. But something held me back. I knew I was supposed to agree. This was the way to rekindle my connections with the Republic...and maybe start healing. Then maybe my crystal would heal, too.

My hand moved from the lightspeed lever to the comms, opening the channel both ways. I quirked a smile to the man as he finally saw my hologram. "Admiral," I greeted. "Nice to see you. Is-" I stopped myself as I found that I was about to try and duck the situation again.

Bendu would have clicked his tongue at me.

"Whatever I can do to help. Please inform Skywalker that I've accepted his request." The comms cut out as the Admiral gave me a curt nod. He didn't really smile, but I'd come to learn that he usually didn't.

It wasn't surprising. He was so rigid and by the book. And he got paired with the wildest Jedi the Order had to give.

"Miss," Apex cut in as I shifted the shuttle forward gently, heading for the landing bay. "If I may ask, why are you agreeing to go aboard? Your hyperspace engine was ready."

"I know," I breathed back. "But I am no longer afraid of what the Republic thinks of me. Or the clones. Or the Jedi," I declared, both the the AI and myself. "It's time I faced the things I've been running from."

My automated friend was silent for a moment as he processed my words. "You have been changing an awfully lot of late, Miss, if I may say."

I hummed lowly. "I know." Trying to lighten the mood, I smiled, "Why? Getting bored with me?"

There was a moment of quiet in which my heart nearly dropped. Sure, his programing had a loyalty implant towards myself, but he was an AI, after all. Could he have developed past that and actually determined me boring?

"Never." Was the only response to the conversation I got before I guided the ship into the landing bay. He picked right back up as if he'd never mentioned my change. "The ship is prepped for landing."

I set the shuttle down easily, already seeing the astromechs and clones approaching to start refueling. With a hard swallow, I stood to exit the ship. "Keep an eye on those mechs," I warned the AI as the gangway descended. "I don't want them messing with my ship."

"Of course, Miss," I heard him respond as I walked onto the Republic Star Destroyer.

"Kida Fett," one of the clones greeted, standing tall. A shiny. "The Generals are waiting for you on the bridge. I will escort you-"

"I know the way," I said with as much surety as I could muster. In reality, I was nearly trembling with nerves. I saw some clones with 501st blue painted on their armor. They were relaxing in the hangar, playing a game of _get'shuk. _They were all laughing. Brothers. My heart longed to go play with them like I had before...when my hair was a short as theirs.

I kept my head down, glancing sideways at the shiny again. "I prefer to avoid the attraction of an escort," I explained gently before walking on with confidence. I tried to appear confident, at least.

I remembered the ship well. Considering they were all laid out the same, I'd been on more than enough to navigate this one. Despite not having an escort, I still drew stares. And this time, I was more in-tune with the Force.

I felt their feelings towards me. Some scoffed at my 'desertion.' Some were curious. Some recalled the stories they'd heard about me. Some were surprised I was the legend they'd heard about. The ones that were the hardest to sense where from those that recognized me. They were more confused on how they felt than I was.

Then I heard a voice, that even though it came from genetically identical throats, still managed to be recognizable. "Kida?" I turned slowly, seeing the tattooed face of Jesse, followed closely by Hardcase.

I offered them a small smile, both genuine and apologetic. "Hi guys," I said gently, trying to ease any tension. Nevertheless, I could feel it building in the hallway around us as more eyes turned to see what would happen.

Yet, none of that tension seemed to be coming from the three approaching clones. I was nearly bowled over as Jesse practically tackled me in a hug, followed closely by Hardcase's burly arms.

"Woah!" I cried out in shock, doing my best not to stand rigid from fright. "What's all this about?"

"It's great to see ya, kid," Kix smiled at me from behind his brothers. "You had us worried there for a bit."

I quirked my eyebrow as the brothers finally detached themselves from me and gave me some breathing room. "Had you worried?" I wondered for a moment if the destruction of Mortis had caused changes in the galaxy. Had I never left in their minds? "What do you mean?"

"The Republic hadn't gotten any word on you for over a month," Hardcase explained adamantly. "We thought you'd gotten yourself killed."

I glanced between them all in silent shock as it dawned on me. They had been asking after me. They got the intel from spies the Republic used when they would spot me. They weren't angry at me for leaving at all. They were just glad to see me. Tears sprung to my eyes at the realization, making me glance away and blink awkwardly.

"Aw, Kida," Jesse teased gently. "We wouldn't have told ya if we knew you'd get all emotional on us."

I let out a wet sounding laugh as he came forward and gave me another hug. I returned this one happily, wrapping my arms around his armor. With a sniffle and a small wipe at my nose, I glanced between the three men.

"I'm sorry I had to leave. I wish I didn't have to." I wasn't sure how to apologize. Was there a right way to?

"Aw, we know, kid," Kix assured me, clapping me gently on the shoulder. "We're just glad you're alright." The tension in the room dissipated as the other clones saw how we were acting. They moved on, walking as if they'd never seen anything. "Kida, what the hell is this?"

My attention was drawn back to the clone who was holding my wrist, examining my injured hand. I flinched, not because it hurt-even though it did-but because I knew that tone. I was about to get the scolding of a lifetime for not treating it already. "In my defense-" I started, but was cut off.

"No, no," Kix commanded, turning to grab out his on-the-go medical supplies. "You don't get an excuse. You were just sitting in your ship! How did you manage to go this between then and now?"

I chuckled lowly, not wanting to try to explain, since I wasn't even sure if I understood myself. "I have to get to the bridge, Kix. I can't be late."

"Then we do on the go," Hardcase suggested, punching my shoulder pauldron lightly, right over the painted _kyr'bes_. I rolled my eyes, but allowed the clones to escort me to the bridge while Kix bandaged my hand. I wasn't really worried about drawing attention now. I had friends with me.

"So, what took you off the map for the first time, Kida?" Jesse asked beside me with a smirk. "Found yourself some young rogue?"

I laughed shortly. "Kriff, no. I was...looking into something."

"Looking into something?" Hardcase repeated. "For months? Nah, it must have been a boy. Or a girl. Whichever you prefer," he waved his hand dismissively, making me chuckle.

"Or she got lost," Kix added in shortly from where he was concentrating on my hand. I winced, pulling away slightly, earning a click of his tongue. "If you'd treated it when it happened, I wouldn't be picking rocks out of it. And is this-is this shrapnel?"

I winced again, but didn't answer, following the other conversation instead. "I wasn't lost. I was just staying off the grid for a bit while the Republic had a price out for me."

"I knew that wouldn't last," Jesse assured, rolling his eyes. "I'm surprised, really," he commented, glancing back at me. "I never pegged you for someone who could stay in one place for so long."

I hummed. "Well you're right. But it was out of necessity. I was there because I needed to figure some things out."

The brothers all glanced at each other in quiet curiosity, but didn't ask. "Well did you figure them out?" Kix finally asked gently.

"I'm here, aren't I?" I quipped back, making them all smirk at me again. We reached the bridge, the doors opening before us to reveal a room crowded with familiar faces. "Ouch," I squeaked as Kix gave me a shot in the arm between my pauldron and arm brace.

"Feel better?" I nodded at him. He waved the canister in front of my face. "Stim canisters. You have a belt. Please start carrying them."

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh, giving a mock salute. "Yes, sir."

"Glad you could join us," Kenobi greeted as I slowly entered the room filled with gazes. The jedi and Admiral Yularen stood in the room, with even more jedi watching on as holograms. In the corner, rather removed from the crowd, stood Captain Rex. His helmet was on, but I could feel his gaze on me. "Thank you, gentlemen," Obi-wan said to my companions, dismissing them from the room.

They left an I immediately felt outnumbered again. While the three present jedi had been friendly on Mortis, I still didn't get any sort of warm greeting like I had from the clones. I cleared my throat quietly, folding my hands behind my back.

"Thank you for letting me refuel here."

"Of course," Windu responded from the holoprojector, as if it was his decision to let me do it. "We owe it to someone who has helped members of our Order." He gestured to Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-wan. I assumed they had told him at least a little about Mortis.

Or maybe he was trying to make up for helping place a bounty on my head.

I hummed slightly, doing my best to still feel relaxed. "I was told you wanted a briefing? I'd like to clarify that it's about what just happened...not everything else."

"While we are certainly curious about your adventures," Kenobi voiced, touching his chin. "We only require your recounting of these recent events."

I nodded my head slowly, aware of the hair that was still slipping from my ponytail. "Alright."

"If you would be so kind, this is a Jedi matter," Obi-wan voiced to the room. Yularen pivoted immediately, gesturing for the communications officers to follow him from the war room. I stood awkwardly as Rex passed me, glancing at his chest plate rather than his visor.

It was cowardly, but I was barely holding it together as it was.

"Your story, tell us," Master Yoda said to the room as the doors sealed off. I settled myself in for a long recounting of a terribly confusing adventure.


	48. Get'shuk

Chapter Forty-Eight: _Get'shuk_

"Something I don't understand," Plo Koon voiced, "Is how neither Anakin nor Ahsoka could resist the influence of the Son, but you could." He turned to look at me at the end.

I shrugged. "Obi-wan did too," I tried.

Anakin shook his head, struggling to remember. "No, you were there. Before...I don't remember."

"Curious, the Force is," Yoda reasoned, brushing the topic aside for the moment. I fidgeted before them as the old master shared a look with his friend.

"Skywalker," Windu spoke. "Have you any more to report?"

Anakin, still looking lost in his struggle to recover his memory, shook himself. "No, Master."

"You are dismissed," Windu responded, watching as Anakin and Ahsoka left. "Not you," he called as I turned as well. I stopped, sucking in a deep, calming breath. I could do this.

The others left the room, leaving me alone with Obi-wan and the Council. "Yes?" I asked, trying to appear relaxed.

"What was it that made Skywalker join with the Son?" Windu asked, his tone dangerous. For a moment, I hesitated. If I told them that we were shown the future, would they be even more cautious around Skywalker than they already were? I swallowed, glancing at Obi-wan. He hadn't reported that, despite knowing.

"We were in the Well of the Dark Side. The Son gave us...visions of something horrible. Of his own creation, I'm sure." I wasn't so sure. But I believed in Anakin. Believed that he was a good person.

"And how could you have resisted and Skywalker did not?" Kit Fisto asked, rubbing his chin.

I glanced down at my hands briefly. "I've had to resist the Dark Side before," I allowed. "And I continue to do it. Besides, I had help."

"Help?" Obi-wan asked. "I thought you said you looked away."

"You couldn't just not look," I reasoned. "But in my memories...Jango came to me. He helped me look away. It's his memory that has always grounded me when I face the darkness."

The Jedi were quiet for a moment, all watching me.

Finally, Yoda spoke. "Strong, you have become," he hummed. "Wrong, we were, to fear you." There seemed to be some surprise at his words from the Council. Obi-wan, however, just looked proud.

"Master Yoda is right," Shaak Ti said in her accented voice, giving me a nod. "We should have trusted you."

To all of our surprise, I let out a laugh. "No, I appreciate your apology, but I think your worries pushed me to be this way. If I wasn't forced to go sort everything out, I don't know if I ever would have."

I earned some smiles there. "Earned our trust, you have," Yoda spoke with a solemn nod.

"I appreciate that," I allowed, crossing my arms.

"Please, Kida," Obi-wan said as the Council signed off. "Stay. you can get some food in the dining hall and make repairs to your ship. Or, if you'd like...you're welcome to stay as you had before. The offer from the Republic still stands."

I gave him a genuine smile as we left the war room together. "Thank you, Obi-wan, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet."

"I understand," he returned. "Of course, feel free to still make repairs and rest before you go. Our ship will be jumping towards the Inner Rim soon, if you'd like."

"Yeah, I'll stay for the jump." The jedi gave me a smile before leaving me in the hallway alone.

I received even more glances as I made my way back through the ship, but I did my best to block them out. My ship was still fueling when I got back to it, greeted by Apex reassuring me that the astromechs hadn't touched it.

We immediately began to run diagnostics, revealing that I had to charge the back up vents, dump the engine backlog, and reboot the converter. I sighed, getting to work in silence. I wasn't far into my work when I felt the ship shift under my feet, letting me know we'd jumped into hyperspace.

And it wasn't long after that that I felt a presence approach quietly from behind. I was perched atop my shuttle, working at one of the vents to try and flush debris. Looking up, I saw familiar armor, Jaig eyes staring at me in royal blue.

I swallowed thickly as he looked around for me, scooting closer to the edge. "I'm up here," I said gently, seeing him jump and look up. I didn't say anything else, just offering a small smile as I finished working on the vent.

Rex stayed in silence as I worked, fidgeting below. Finally, when I deemed that the vent was properly cleaned, I slid to the edge of the shuttle and swung down to land deftly on the ground. The clone looked my way for a moment with his hands behind his back. He was rigid. Like he was when we first met.

I sighed. "Rex, I-"

"I'm glad to see you're alright," he cut me off with a soft tone, his voice automated through his helmet.

"Same to you." I paused, glancing down at the panel I had started mindlessly working on. "Rex...I'm sorry."

"You had to leave," he allowed, giving me a small shrug from the gangway.

I looked away. "No. I meant for asking you to come with me. It was...unfair." He seemed surprised at my words, his proper stance faltering. "I see that now. I know this is where your duty lies."

Rex let out a breath, the sound weird coming through his modulator. He took off his helmet to let me look into his golden eyes, and stepped up the gangway into the hold of my ship where I worked. "Please believe me when I say that I wish it laid with you. But…"

"I understand, Rex," I said gently from where I crouched. "I really do. I'm just sorry for putting you in that position. And for being so angry when you answered it right."

The captain tilted his head at me. "You've changed."

I hummed, "Yes, people have been telling me that a lot lately."

"I like your new design," he commented, obviously a little uncomfortable. He gestured to my armor, now painted in crimson. "Any meaning to it or…"

"Of course," I chuckled. "When is there not to Mandalorian armor?" I turned a little in my crouch to let him see it.

"Is it for defiance or honoring a parent?" he asked, raising his brow. I heard his unvoiced question, though. Was it for Sith?

"Both, I guess. Obviously for Jango, since he more or less saved me when I was at my lowest. And defiance because...despite resisting the darkness, I'm not fully ignoring my heritage. I know what I've descended from. And the knowledge has helped me grow. I won't just throw it away."

Rex hummed at me, giving a nod.

"It's your design still, though," I added, looking away.

"I noticed."

It fell silent as I worked on the panel again. I wasn't sure how I had planned for this all to go. Or how I even wanted it to go. After all this time, I was sure my emotions would have calmed, especially considering the journey I'd been on.

"It's been a year," Rex voiced softly, stepping a bit closer, but looking away. "I thought seeing you...would be easier."

I stopped short, my hand stilling over the panel. "Easier?"

He breathed for a moment. "I know you're not staying. I thought knowing that would make seeing you easier." He fidgeted. "Do you ever wish that you'd stayed?"

"No. I needed to go to figure things out."

"And have you figured them out?"

I smiled gently. "Almost."

"Will you come back when you do?"

I turned to look at him, finally standing. "I...don't know." What would I do? My list of to-do's ended with fixing my kyber crystal. It completed the journey I'd started on a year before. Would I return to the war effort? It seemed the Jedi were fine with my doing that.

But was I?

Was that my path?

Rex looked down-trodden, nearly jumping out of his skin when his wrist comm beeped. He was being called to the bridge. He sighed, glancing at it and fiddling with his helmet. "Even with your changes, Kida," he said gently. "What I said back then...before you left...it's still true." He put his helmet back on and strode away, leaving me to my thoughts.

I knew what he meant.

"_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum."_

I could still hear the words clearly, despite him having said them a year prior. And he still meant them, apparently. My heart ached, knowing I had to leave. I breathed out slowly, watching him recede.

I'd fix things one day, I decided in that moment. But for now, I knew that I had to get to a forger. One with a very special skill set. And who wouldn't ask questions.

"Miss," Apex interrupted my thought process as my fingers touched the lightsaber still concealed in my pouch. The kyber hummed under my touch, seeming hopeful, rather than in pain. "Diagnostics are nearly finished. We will be ready to launch within the hour."

"There's no rush," I resigned, knowing the Star Destroyer was still in hyperspace. "Do you have this covered?" I asked, glancing over to see some familiarly painted armor in the hangar.

"Of course."

"Good." I stashed my weapons away, especially the lightsaber, before making my way over to the clones I recognized in 501st blue.

Jesse's face lit up as I arrived, ducking around the crates that littered the hangar. "Kida!" he cried, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Care to join in?" He gestured to the group that was standing there, holding a ball. _Get'shuk._

I chuckled. "I haven't played in a long time," I allowed.

"And you won't be playing today," Kix said with a stern look to his brother. "Doctor's orders."

I scowled, but rolled my eyes with a laugh. "Yes, sir."

He put his arm around me, dragging me over to the crates to sit with him. Hardcase was there, removing the top half of his armor. "Blacks versus blues," he explained to my questioning look. He gave me a smile before handing me a cup and jogging into the playing field they'd created with spare crates.

Sitting comfortably beside Kix, I took a long, slow sip of the clear liquid. I coughed slightly. "Is this _tihaar?_" I asked.

Kix shrugged. "As close as we could get it." I couldn't fight the smile on my face as I took another drink. "So...are you sticking around? I saw the captain talking to you."

I hummed slightly into my cup. "No. I still have some things to do on my own."

"After?"

I glanced at him, quirking my brow. "You guys really want me to come back, don't you?"

Hardcase stopped on the playing pitch, ball in hand. "Well, you're fun. We like having you watching our backs." Speaking of, the man got tackled from behind. Hard.

"Focus, Hardcase," one of his teammates chided, slapping him upside the head as the tattooed clone got up. Beside me, two clones chuckled. They looked younger. Sounded younger, even.

"Those are some of our newer recruits," Kix said softly when he saw me looking. I took a sip of my drink again, already feeling the warm haze of alcohol. "Dogma, Tup. This is Kida."

The two seemed more than pleased to be introduced, both turning in their seats immediately. "You're Kida Fett," one said. He had long hair that he had pulled up into a top knot and a teardrop tattoo on his cheek.

"You know criminals usually sport that tattoo," I responded immediately. He glanced away shyly, not sure what to say. "And you," I quipped, leaning casually. "What's that supposed to be?" I was referring to the other's 'v' shaped tattoo over his eye and nose.

The second looked insulted, but Jesse only laughed from the pitch. "Now, don't feel special, boys. She does that to all of us." The clone caught the ball as he talked, running along the pitch and dodging the other team.

The one with the teardrop chuckled gently. "I'm Tup." His voice was a bit higher. Definitely younger than the clones I was familiar with. It hurt my heart to know how young he really probably was. Biologically? Probably in his 20s. Physically? He'd been alive for half that time.

"Nice to meet you," I managed, forcing a genuine smile to my face. "So you must be Dogma, then," I said to the other.

"Yes, ma'am," he said formally, straightening his back.

I quirked my brow. "By the books, is he?" I muttered to Kix, making him laugh.

"Eh, he's a good kid. Loyal soldier."

I hummed at his comment. Loyal was a good thing. To an extent. I sensed an ominous presence about the particular clone. I wasn't sure what it was, but there was something foreboding. I shook it off as I continued to watch the game in silence, sipping my drink.

"I had heard a rumor you came crawling back." The voice made me jump, nearly spilling liquor on myself. Whirling, I saw a familiar bearded man leaning casually against a crate.

My face broke out in an immediate smile. "Fives?" Hopping off my crate easily, I approached him slowly, taking in his new getup. He grinned, letting me circle him. "Wow, ARC looks good on you," I teased, taking in the new pauldron and kama.

"Oh, it looks better on me," a second voice assured, making me turn to see Echo. Fives punched me in the shoulder gently, right over the _kyr'bes._ "Nice to see you, kid."

I rolled my eyes, surprising myself when I dragged them both into a hug. "I'm so glad you guys are alright."

"More than alright," Fives bragged as we stepped away. "We're ARC Troopers now."

I smiled. "When did you guys graduate?"

"Not too long ago," Echo explained. "So you didn't miss too much."

"Relax, boys," Kix called from where he still sat on the crates. "She's not staying."

"What?" Fives asked, making some of the other clones roll their eyes.

"We just went through this," Hardcase complained before being decked by the other team again.

I shrugged at the two brothers. "I can't yet."

"You say that like you will eventually," Echo commented, walking with me back to my seat.

"Well," I looked away. "Maybe."

"Of course she will," Fives joked, nudging me over to sit beside me and steal my drink. "She knows she can't stay away from me."

"That's what it is," I teased back. The group laughed, dissolving into playful banter as the game continued.

At some point, we all became rather intoxicated, the group divided between players, drunk clones singing terribly, and those of us who sat and told war stories and jokes, constantly refilling our drinks.

Amongst it all, though, I felt when he arrived to the scene. His golden eyes watched me from the other side of the hangar where he stood with Skywalker. He took in me enjoying the company of his brothers and felt warm inside.

He was practically projecting, his emotions were so easy to read. I worried that Skywalker would notice, but then again, I was sure he already had. He wasn't stupid.

But neither was he cruel. He broke the rules for love. Why would he stand in the way of his captain?

I shook myself. Was it love? Maybe it was. Even after all this time, seeing him made my heart soar. Through it all, even when Darth Bane was turning my own thoughts against me, I always thought about Rex. What would things have been like if I weren't who I was? Or if he wasn't a clone?

Of course, such speculations would only cause harm. Things were as they were. There was no changing that.

Glancing across the hangar to where I knew I'd find him, I met his gaze. After a moment of merely looking, I offered him a smile. It was small, but real. The corner of his lips quirked slightly at the sight before he nodded slightly and turned back to his general.

As I felt the Star Destroyer lurch out of hyperspace, cuing my time to leave, I came to a decision. Spending the time with the clones. With the jedi. With Rex, even from across the room. I loved it. Sure, it was war. It was loss. It was horrible.

But I never felt more at home than when I was with them.

As I said my goodbyes and made my way to my ship, Apex already readying the engines, I decided that after I fixed my kyber crystal, my next goal was rejoining the war. I would live for balance. And I'd live for the people I cared about.

If joining the war was how to keep them safe, then so be it.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Get'shuk - _A team game similar to rugby


	49. Beskar

Chapter Forty-Nine: Beskar

"Kida!" I heard one of my regulars cry from his table. "Welcome back! I haven't seen you in months!"

I cast him a smile as I walked by dressed in my club outfit-black tight pants and a sparkling off-the-shoulder shirt that flowed down my arms to cover my slave brand. My face felt weird covered in makeup, but my friend, Rouva-who most people called 'Madame'- insisted that she be in charge of my look.

Apparently my return to my Corsucanti club, Fury, was a big deal. It was true, I hadn't been there in months. And when I had, it was always discreet since I was under the impression there was a bounty on my head.

"Nice to see you," I greeted nicely, motioning for Merl to get them a round of jokes, much to their glee. They broke out in cheers as Merl brought some ale over to them for free.

"I like the hair," Rouva mentioned as she sauntered towards me, catching glances from all sides. She was a Twi'lek, much like some of the girls I employed, with pale violet skin that practically sparked in the lights of my club. Despite being older, she was still lithe and beautiful. Her long fingers playfully bounced my hair that she had curled nicely. "It looks good on you."

I gave her a smile as she walked away, heading to the back to prepare the next performance the girls would put on. I moved to the bar, leaning against the polished surface and accepting the drink Merl slid to me. Spiced rum. My favorite. I took a long drink, hearing the music shift as some of the girls took the stage for the next set. My club's patrons applauded as they took the stage, dancing in perfect synchronization. They didn't practice every day for nothing.

And then my senses rippled, drawing my attention to the door. I wasn't the only one, since there was quite a ruckus.

"Sir," I heard one of my security guards yelling from the door. "I don't care what business you're on, we don't allow weapons in here!"

I glanced over, seeing a familiar face I wasn't necessarily hoping to see again for some time. I watched as Windu reluctantly gave over his lightsaber, drawing more eyes. There were a couple off-duty clones, all who fidgeted uncomfortably in their corner at the jedi's arrival.

Windu didn't seem bothered by the attention, slowly entering the club and glancing around. I stayed in my place, leaning against the bar, as his dark gaze finally found me. He approached, immediately earning a hard hand on his shoulder.

"Now what's all this then?" a Rodian patron said, stepping between myself and Windu. "What's a jedi doing in here? Causing trouble with our girl?"

Windu's face crinkled in distaste, brushing off the Rodian's hand. I rolled my eyes where I leaned on the bar. "It's alright," I said loud enough for them to hear me. "I'm sure he's not here to cause trouble." My loyal guests backed up, but watched closely as Windu approached me. "Care for a drink?"

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding slightly. I was surprised at that, but gestured for Merl to pass a drink down the bar, which he did reluctantly. My friend knew my issues with the jedi and didn't much care for him.

"Pretty bold of you to come here," I commented, taking another casual sip of my drink. "There's a lot of underworld in my club, most of which know your name." He knew I was referring to his slaying of Jango, making him glance away and take a drink. "I assume your visit isn't to enjoy my club."

"No."

He said nothing else as he stared into his drink, making my brow arch. "So…" I prodded, tilting my head at him.

"There's been an incident," he started hesitantly, keeping his voice low to keep it between us. "Is there a more private place we could talk?"

I hummed, glancing over him. "Forgive me for not trusting you, but I feel more comfortable out here where my friends are."

Windu frowned at me, but leaned against the bar in resignation. "You still hate me for what I did to Jango," he surmised.

"Hate you? No," I sighed. "I've decided to let that go. But I also know that you disarmed him before killing him. And I know that isn't really the jedi way."

He was quiet for a moment, staring into his drink. "Maybe it wasn't." I was surprised at him admitting it, making me gawk at him. "But that's in the past. Now, I've been sent here to request your help."

"My help?" I frowned, crossing my arms. "I already turned down Obi-wan's invitation to rejoin the Republic armies."

"I'm aware. But this is a special circumstance." He hesitated to continue, making me sigh. I pushed off from the bar, grabbing my drink and heading to the back of my club where my private lift lay hidden.

"Come on, Master Jedi," I called over my shoulder. "We can speak in my office." Eyes followed us as we exited the main floor, Rouva hustling to get another number going to try and distract the crowd.

"So this is where you conduct your business," Windu commented as we entered my study, the one way windows looking out over the club floor. He looked over my patrons and workers. "Do they know?"

"Some of them," I shrugged, glancing over the beskar armor on display in the corner. "But I prefer to keep my work lives separate. Though," I commented, giving the man a look. "Jedi constantly clogging up my doorway certainly isn't helping with the discretion."

Windu hummed, but jumped right to it. "Do you know the name Even Piell?" I shook my head. "He's a talented Jedi Master. He was sent on a mission some time ago to the Outer Rim in search of information about the Nexus Route."

"The Nexus Route?" I repeated in shock, leaning against my desk. "I thought that was a myth." I knew what he was talking about. It was a fabled route that provided a covert route between Separatist and Republic homeworlds. It was constantly sought after by smugglers and bounty hunters alike, but I'd never seen it used, nonetheless heard of anyone actually knowing it.

"I assure you, it's not a myth. He has the information."

"But?"

"He and his men were captured by the Separatists."

I frowned, taking another drink of spiced rum. "Jedi get captured all the time," I shrugged. "Why is this any different? Send someone after him and get him back."

"This time is different. Early on in the war, the Federation took control of the planet Lola Soyu." I'd seen the planet on maps. It was in the Outer Rim. "This planet held something that was built over 500 years ago-a prison meant to hold Jedi."

I quirked a brow. "A prison for Jedi? So even the Republic doesn't trust you."

"It was built by Jedi," he clarified with a scowl. "For the unthinkable problem of a jedi turning against the Republic."

"Didn't Dooku defect? Why wasn't he locked up?"

"He left the Order," Windu sighed, steering the conversation back on track. "This fortress, called the Citadel, is supposed to be inescapable and impregnable."

I crossed my arms. "So what is it that you want me to do? Smuggle you in?"

He mimicked my stance, finally looking straight at me. "If you have any ideas, we're open to hearing them."

"So this is a consultation deal?"

"I thought that is all we would need, but Kenobi and Skywalker requested your assistance in the execution of the plan as well."

I frowned. "Is it insurance that I don't screw you over on purpose?"

"Is that something we need to be worried about?"

"Of course not," I shook my head. "Besides, I've been looking for another job. Will this one pay?"

Windu sighed, looking tired. "Handsomely."

"An impenetrable fortress that even the Jedi can't get into without tempting fate?" I spoke aloud, smirking. "I always enjoy a challenge. When do we leave?"

"Immediately."

* * *

_My fingers slid gently over the ingot of beskar I'd kept stashed in my ship for years. It was one of the few Jango gave me before helping me forge my armor. _

"_Beskar in the hands of a Mandalorian, _adi'ka_," he would explain while working the hot furnace. "Is art."_

_He'd left me the last piece to create my helmet, when the time came. He said the helmet was an honor, and a burden. That it was something I would one day forge on my own, should I decide to follow that path._

"_What is it you need forged?" the blacksmith before me asked. She was a Mandalorian, as all beskar forgers should be, clad in her helmet._

"_First," I said softly, despite being alone in her shop. "I need to discuss discretion." Her helmet tilted, but she offered her first, in which I placed a significant number of unmarked credits._

"_What is it you need forged?" she asked again, her silence now bought and paid for. I placed the ingot down before presenting the plans I had drafted up. She examined them for a moment before looking at me again. "I will not create this."_

"_I already bought your services, Armorer," I said sternly, putting on my tough expression I used while bounty hunting. "And your discretion."_

"_It is bad enough you wear our armor," she retorted from her seat. "But I will not taint Mandalorian steel by forging a lightsaber."_

"_It's just the sleeve," I argued. "And it's been done before."_

"_That blade was forged by Tarre Vizsla. A Mandalorian. And then the Jedi betrayed us."_

_I drew my pistol, aiming it at her, but she didn't move. "I am _not _a Jedi," I growled. "And you will forge the steel my father gave me."_

_She glanced over my armor, taking in the red design and kyr'bes on the shoulder pauldron. "Your father," she mused. "You honor him with your armor. Did he forge it for you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And this, was this meant to be your helmet?"_

_I sighed, putting my pistol away again. "Yes." I knew it was a bit of a betrayal. The beskar meant to complete my armor would be used to forge a weapon used by Force-Wielders...something Mandalorians hated._

"_What would your father think of your choice to use it like this?"_

_I breathed slowly. What would he think? I couldn't ask him… "He would trust me," I said finally. "And he would trust the honor of a fellow Mandalorian to care for the one he called daughter."_

_She was quiet for a moment, flipping the beskar ingot in her hands. "And do you have the rest of this weapon?" I hesitated, but produced the lightsaber hilt. The kyber crystal, however, was on my ship. I didn't want her igniting the blade to find it red. She turned it in her hands, along with the beskar. "What is wrong with this as it is?"_

"_It's not my creation. It must be my own. Must...reflect me. Like my armor."_

_A hum hissed through her helmet's modulator. "And what will you wield this weapon for?"_

_I thought over that. What would I use it for? Peace certainly wouldn't be an answer she'd like. "To fight for what I believe in. For my family. For myself."_

"_You are not a Mandalorian," she allowed. "But you were certainly raised by one. Swear to wield this weapon with the honor of a Mandalorian, and I will grant your wish."_

"_I swear."_

_She stood, leaving me to watch as she worked, melting down the ingot and creating a mold for the hilt I designed. It was a basic design that fit my hand nicely, but nothing too fancy. I figured I might add some color to match my armor at some point, if I ever got to wield it comfortably._

_But still, as time dragged on, I began to wonder what the Armorer could possibly be doing. The design was pretty simple, so why was she adding an extra plate near the emitter that folded around it? Realistically, I liked the look a lot, so I said nothing._

_After some time of working closely over the finished hilt, she turned and presented the sleeve to me. I took it, not at all expecting what I got. She had etched into the hilt, creating beautiful patterns. There were two creatures swirling on the metal-one that looked like a dragon, the other a bird._

"_A mythosaur and a Jai'galaar," she explained, seeing my questioning look. "I've heard stories of you, young daughter of Fett. I know of the marks he bestowed upon you." The Jai'galaar. The Shriek-Hawk-a terrible creature of Mandalore. And where the Jaig eyes symbol stemmed from._

"_And what does this say?" I asked, glancing over the writing I recognized, but couldn't read. It was in Mando'a, but also using the old Mandalorian alphabet-something I never learned._

"Aliit ori'shya tal'din," _she translated for me, returning to her seat. Family is more than blood. I stood slowly, a lump of emotion forming in my throat._

"_Thank you, Armorer," I said sincerely. "This is a great honor."_

_She tilted her helmet at me. "Beskar, in the hands of a Mandalorian, is art." Her words stunned me for only a moment before she rose, cueing my time to leave. "Use this weapon wisely, young Fett. And it did not come from me."_

"_Of course," I bowed my head, stashing away the beskar sleeve and my ancestor's lightsaber. I turned, knowing that so long as I kept her involvement in the creation of the sleeve a secret, she would return the favor._

* * *

"Fett," I heard, drawing my from my thoughts as the shuttle landed. I turned to see Windu stepping off the ship. "Let's go."

I followed, stopping short when I realized what landing pad we were on. "The Jedi Temple?" I questioned, looking up at the towering structure. "I thought you didn't allow outsiders in here."

"We do. On restricted access."

I hummed, rolling my eyes before following him inside. It was just as beautiful inside as it was outside, if not more. The whole temple was filled with gorgeous windows, courtyards, and pillars. It was like a palace.

We walked through, catching a few glances when the roaming younglings saw my beskar armor that I'd donned before leaving my club. We entered that looked eerily familiar. It was the place I'd seen in my vision all that time ago, when they were debating my future.

"Go ahead," Windu said at the door, letting me walk in alone. The door closed behind him as I took in the room. Kenobi and Skywalker were both there, along with Cody, Fives, Echo, and Plo Koon. Rex's stature shimmered as a hologram from wherever he was. Likely at a command center or aboard their ship.

"Welcome, Kida," Obi-wan greeted with a small smile, his fingers tapping his chin. "You're right on time." I nodded to those present, receiving them in return, before standing beside Skywalker.

Plo Koon brought up an image of what I assumed was the citadel, the tower turning where it was projected on the holotable. "As you are aware, the Citadel is their most isolated and impenetrable detention facility," he explained to the room. "No one has ever escaped." Well...I did have a way of getting myself into impossible situations, didn't I?

"There's a first time for everything," Anakin shrugged beside me.

Obi-wan agreed. "Indeed there is."

"Their security has prevented our probes from retaining recent reconnaissance," Plo Koon interjected. "So we've been forced to construct a crude map based upon data from the archives."

"And since the data is extremely old, the map will be difficult to rely on," Obi-wan expressed.

"500 years is a bit more than extremely old," I muttered, crossing my arms. "We're practically going in blind."

"Beg your pardon, General," Rex finally spoke, but avoided my gaze from behind his helmet. "But how do we know Master Piell is still alive?"

Kenobi smirked. "The Separatists won't dare kill Master Piell until they have what they need."

I jumped in casually. "He supposedly has the coordinates for the Nexus Route; a hyperspace lane that connects both Republic and Separatist homeworlds."

The room seemed shocked at my knowledge, but Kenobi continued anyways. "They could provide vital for moving our forces deep into remote Separatist sectors."

"Or," Anakin countered. "The enemy could use them to slip through our defenses and attack Coruscant."

"These hyperspace lanes are of immense interest to both our sides and could tip the scale of the war to whomever is in possession of them." Plo Koon glanced around at us before ending the briefing. "That is all."

The clones departed immediately, Rex's connection cutting out. I wasn't sure who to follow until Skywalker bumped my shoulder. "Come on, bounty hunter," he teased, leading me after the other Jedi.

"Based on the archive schematics," Plo Koon explained to us. "We've narrowed it down to three possible locations they could be holding him at."

"My greatest concern is infiltrating their outer security," Kenobi countered. "The life-form scanners will not be easy to fool."

I let out a small chuckle, making them look at me. "Sorry," I apologized. "I just had a really crazy idea but…"

"Please, let us hear it," Kenobi grinned.

I cleared my throat. "Have you considered carbon freezing?" They all paused, looking at me with shock. I shrugged at them. "Hey, do you know how hard it is to bring in a bounty when you have more than one target? My brig is only so big."

Anakin hummed. "It would hide us from the life-form scanners."

"It could kill us," Kenobi countered.

But I only chuckled, waving my hand. "I mean, it isn't pleasant but none of my bounties have died yet. And they've been carbon frozen way longer than we would have to be."

"Master!" We all turned at Ahsoka's voice, watching her race to catch up with us. "I'm sorry I'm late." She gave me a nod in greeting before continuing. "I just heard about the briefing. We're going to rescue Master Piell, right?"

Koon and Kenobi exchanged awkward glances. "You two have much to discuss," the former said, leading Obi-wan and I away from them.

"What was that about?" I asked when we were far enough away.

"Ahsoka isn't coming on this mission," Obi-wan explained.

That was a surprise. "And why not? The more help we have, the better, right?"

"Anakin isn't comfortable bringing his padawan along," he tried to reason as he led our way to the hangar. "It's terribly dangerous."

"Well it's good to know you don't mind me coming," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "But then again, Ahsoka seems perfectly capable. And isn't she old enough to decide when something is too dangerous for her?"

"As her master and teacher, it is Anakin's decision, whether or not anyone else agrees," he dismissed before gesturing for me to enter the hangar. I obliged, leaving him to wait for Anakin.

"And you said you wouldn't be coming back," Fives teased as I approached the two ARC troopers.

I shrugged, easily donning a smile. "An impossible mission that's probably going to get us all killed was just too enticing to pass up. I'm glad I'll have you guys to watch my back."

"Same here, kid," Echo chuckled at me.

We all turned as we heard C-3PO griping after R2, who was leading three battle droids painted in 501st blue. "Don't you go thumbing your gears at me just because you have a bunch of dim-witted droids following you about. Oh! Really," the translator turned away to shuffle from the hangar, obviously annoyed by R2 having his own little assault group.

"We're trusting those droids to get us into the Citadel?" Fives asked in a hushed tone, glancing at Cody.

"It's the only way," the commander stated. "We're flying right into the heart of Separatist territory. Droids won't be detected."

"And how won't we be detected?" Echo asked.

I cringed slightly, remembering my suggestion. "It won't be very fun, but we won't die," I tried to reason, earning looks from the clones around me.

"What did you do?" Fives sighed.

"I made a suggestion. A good suggestion, by the way."

"Which is?" Cody asked, glancing at me.

"Carbon freezing." I was met with groans and worried glances, making me chew my lip in an attempt not to laugh at them.

"R2," Anakin called as he entered the hangar with Obi-wan. I suppose his talk with Ahsoka had concluded. I doubted the padawan took it well. "Make sure they don't stray from the flight plan."

"It's all under control, sir," one of the reprogrammed battle droids responded over R2's beeping.

"I was talking to R2," Anakin scowled before walking past them.

I stayed where I was as everyone prepared to leave. It's not like I had anything to do. I was in my gear and fully armed. So instead, I watched them, eyeing Ahsoka as she left Plo Koon's side to join me.

"If it makes you feel any better," I greeted as she approached with a contemplative look. "They apparently don't value me enough to want to keep me from danger."

"Or they value you enough to know you can handle yourself," she responded grumpily, leaning against the speeder I stood beside.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Why doesn't he want you to come?"

"He thinks it's too dangerous. But shouldn't it be my choice when and how I put myself in danger?"

She certainly had a point. I sighed. "One would think so."

"So you agree with me that I should be on this mission?"

I looked into her big cerulean eyes. "I'd love for you to come on this mission. I think we need all the help that we can get. And I think your master is being a bit over protective."

"That's what I said!" she claimed, exasperated.

"Wait," I cut her off, giving her a look. "But I also don't think he's going to budge on this subject." She scowled, but quieted as Obi-wan walked by, flanked by the rest of the crew going on the mission.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded at him, stepping away from Ahsoka as everyone else made their way to the carbon freezer. "So you're saying I should stay here?" the padawan called after me.

"I said he wouldn't change his mind," I said over my shoulder with a smirk. "I never said you should stay, though." I gave a meaningful glance to the carbon freezer, earning a slow smile from her as she understood.

Did I want her getting in trouble? Of course not. But if having her along meant we were less likely to die? Hell, I'd take the punishment for her.

I followed the others up onto the mechanism, finding my own circle to stand on after telling the clones to remove their helmets. The last thing they wanted to do was suffocate under those things if anything went wrong.

"Nice to have you along," Rex said quietly as he moved past me, casting me a small smile. Still, he seemed apprehensive in the Force. Like he knew how dangerous this was and didn't want me getting hurt. Or him getting distracted.

"Are, uh, we sure this thing is safe?" Fives asked as he examined the machine. "I don't want to end up a wall decoration." I chuckled darkly, knowing that he didn't get the full extent of his joke. I'd seen that happen before. Jabba found it hilarious.

"Try to relax," Obi-wan assured from the platform next to mine. "We'll be unfrozen as soon as we arrive."

I did my best to do as he said, despite my own apprehensions. I knew it wouldn't kill me, but the people I threw in a carbon freezer never seemed to enjoy it, either. I folded my hands, closing my eyes as the alarms began to blare, the machine whirring. The platform beneath me descended, lowering me into the tube.

I took a deep breath, knowing what was coming, trying to balance myself. I would be falling asleep in the temple, only to wake up in a war zone. I let myself be assured by my own abilities, my armor, my companions, and the beskar hilted saber I had stashed in my belt pouch. And then the jets engaged, filling the tube with impossibly cold air. It was like being thrown into an icy river...and then falling asleep.

I wondered briefly if this is what death felt like before losing consciousness.


	50. The Citadel

Chapter Fifty: The Citadel

"_Fear," I heard a voice say in the darkness. "A Jedi spends his whole life training against it." In the blackness, I began to hear the buzz of a generator. The clicking of buttons. I saw the glow of monitors. _

_I could tell by the slightly overbearing, claustrophobic feeling over my skin that what I was seeing was through the Force. I was likely still frozen in a block of carbonite...hopefully on our way past the defenses of the Citadel. And hopefully not on our way to death or worse...imprisonment._

"_But at the Citadel," the voice continued, making me turn to see a Phindian looking over a series of monitors. "Breaking Jedi is our specialty. Within these walls, they will learn to fear us. And if not, they die." _

_I was bombarded with images. A Lannik with a terrible scar over his eye suspended in the air. Droids torturing him. He was a jedi._

_Republic officers locked in cells._

_The pain the Jedi was feeling._

_Over and over._

_The smugness of the Phindian. I prodded into his mind. His name. Osi Sobeck._

* * *

I lurched out of my brick of carbonite like a drowning child being drawn from a pool. Coughing and spluttered, I chased the Force visions from my mind as I righted myself, letting my cramped muscles loosen slowly.

"Hey, Snips," I heard Skywalker say casually, making me turn. A grin crept to my lips as I saw Ahsoka stretching her neck, having just exited her own carbonite.

"Hey, Master," she greeted back with the same nonchalance.

And then it dawned on Skywalker. He looked sideways at his padawan with an angry expression as Obi-wan and I joined him. "I must have carbon sickness," Obi-wan expressed. "Because I could swear that's Ahsoka."

"Your eyes are fine," Anakin said with a sigh. "It's Ahsoka's hearing that needs help." My eyebrows shot up as the padawan scowled.

"I received orders to join the team," she lied smoothly, her glance cutting to me quickly. "I thought you knew."

"Orders? From who?" her master pressed.

"I discussed it with Master Plo." I smirked beside her, watching Obi-wan go and check on the men. Sure, she'd discussed it with Plo. But I was the one who prodded her to go on the mission.

"He didn't tell me," Anakin growled.

"You were already in carbonite."

"Well, I gave you a specific order not to come."

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "If there's one thing I've learned from you, Master, it's that following direct orders isn't always the best way to solve a problem."

I smiled as Obi-wan returned to the group, the clones having been checked on. "I see Anakin's new teaching method is do as I say, not as I do." He looked to the young Togruta. "Welcome aboard."

Ahsoka gave him a slight smile as the clones went about preparing, the droids discarding the leftover carbonite. And then...we started to walk.

I fell in beside the padawan, giving her shoulder a nudge. "I see you took my advice. You didn't have to lie to cover my ass, though," I said in a hushed tone.

"What?" she smiled. "I didn't lie. I talked to Master Plo."

"Right," I chuckled, glancing at the clones around me, all of whom were pretending they weren't listening. I looked down at my boots briefly, remembering the visions I'd seen in the carbonite.

"That was weird, wasn't it?" Fives muttered to his brother. "Like a dreamless sleep."

Yeah, I wish mine had been dreamless.

"Are you alright?" Ahsoka asked, butting into my thoughts. "You seem troubled."

"We are breaking into the Citadel," I lied smoothly-even better than she had. "It's not something to take lightly."

She frowned at me. Damned Jedi and their extra senses. "It's more than that."

I sighed. "I had a vision. I saw Master Piell."

Obi-wan turned abruptly from in front of us-apparently he was listening in, too. "What did you see?"

I stopped in my tracks, all eyes on me now. Ah...now I knew how awkward this would all be with my new abilities. And they didn't even know it all yet.

"He was being tortured. But he's alive, for now. The officers are alive, too," I assured.

"Then we're not too late," Anakin said with relief.

"There are cameras in every corridor," I cut him off, not wanting anyone to get too confident. "The guy in charge is a Phindian named Osi Sobeck."

"Yes," Obi-wan mused, regarding me as he stroked his beard. "He's been the warden of this Citadel for some time. And he's not a threat we should take lightly. Come along. We are almost there."

We rounded the corner of the cliffside we walked on, the Citadel looming before us, speckled with spotlights and security measures. I could feel Rex's gaze on me, but I ignored it as Anakin took out electrobinoculars to examine the wall. "I see the entry point," he announced.

"You were right," Cody said beside me. "The wind conditions are too strong for jetpacks." I dropped my goggles down, engaging the interface to scan the wall we'd have to climb to reach the door.

"Yes," Kenobi replied to his commander. "We'll have to do it the old-fashioned way, with ascension cables and a steel grip."

"I don't think so," Anakin sighed, seeing the same thing I was seeing.

"What do you mean?" the jedi asked.

I chuckled, pushing my goggles up my forehead again. "Electro-mines."

"She's right," Anakin mused. "We hit one of those, the mission's over. They'll know we're here."

Rex stepped up beside me, looking it over with his helmet specs. He glanced at me for only a moment before speaking. "I suppose that means we free-climb it."

I breathed out slowly through my nose, steadying myself as I'd been taught by my masters. Obi-wan. Qui-Gon. Yilria. Bendu. Even Darth Bane. And even Jango.

And we started to climb.

With no ascension cables, I felt like I was back on Tatooine where Jabba would send my scrawny ass crawling to the tops of his Sail Barge to fetch his disobedient pet. Despite having his favor, I was still only a slave to him. And I was the only one light enough to crawl up there and get his monkey-lizard.

Or...it reminded me of when I would have to go clean the Rancor pit and scale the walls to get the pieces of armor that had been thrown around when the creature devoured its meal. Poor thing was starved. It really wasn't that mean of a thing, as I'd seen it with its handler be rather sweet. He was raised in domestication, so he wasn't raised to be savage. But Jabba didn't feed him enough and chose to use him for entertainment.

What was I, a slave, supposed to say against his wishes?

Electricity bounced over my head as it zapped between the electro-mines. "You hanging in there, Snips?" Anakin called back to the padawan beside me.

She leaned in her hold on the wall, looking up at her master. "Couldn't be better." Her voice quieted as she started climbing again, glancing at me. "I could do without the wind, though."

Sweat was beading under the rims of my goggles when Obi-wan glanced down at us. "The entry point is just a few more meters." He scaled the last distance, pulling his nose up over the edge of the platform. Suddenly, he dropped down, hanging with only one hand, pressing a finger to his lips.

Anakin motioned for everyone to stop, my breath catching in my throat as we held on in silence. I heard the clanking of droid feet as they stepped out to inspect the platform above us, my fingers aching from gripping the stone wall. The footsteps receded again in a moment, followed by a sound that made my heart stop.

It sounded like a ray shield engaging.

"They locked the door," Obi-wan called down, confirming my fears. "It's ray-shielded."

"Ray-shielded?" Anakin groaned. "That wasn't the plan."

I crawled up beside him, grunting. "Well it's in the plan now." I glanced over at Ahsoka as she crawled to the side to look up.

"There's an opening up there," she announced.

"We know," Anakin dismissed. "The ventilation ducts. But they're too small for us to gain access."

"Too small for you, maybe," Ahsoka argued. "But I think I can squeeze through."

"Well, we hadn't planned on Ahsoka being here," Obi-wan allowed. "Perhaps she's right."

Anakin gave his padawan a nod, all of us resuming our climb up the wall as she pounced up deftly, slipping through the ventilation shaft with ease. I smirked, watching the ray shield disengage when she got inside.

"See?" she said, greeting her master as we pulled ourselves onto the platform. "I can handle myself after all."

He smirked at her, but waved his hand. "Kida could have done that."

"Not with my armor on, I couldn't," I called back, sitting for a moment at the edge of the platform, breathing hard. All my Force-based training had taken away from my usual physical work outs.

I was losing my edge.

I took a deep breath, getting up to help Fives as he found his way to the edge. I pulled him up, the two of us offering our hands to Rex, who was following close behind. The captain grabbed our hands, letting us haul him up onto the platform.

As Fives moved to help the next clone, I was kept still by Rex still gripping my hand. It was brief and discreet, so we didn't draw attention...but it was enough.

He looked right at me, squeezed my hand in thanks, and then helped me to my feet beside him. I met his gaze from behind his helmet, but our moment was wrecked in a single second.

"Charger!" Fives yelled beside me, making us all turn and see the clone slipping down the wall. I leapt forward, throwing my upper body over the edge, feeling Fives grab my legs. He was too far out of reach for me to grab.

So I caught him with something else.

The clone-Charger-stopped midair, suspended by the Force. I could feel the surprise of the group, but I shoved them from my thoughts, focusing on getting Charger back safely.

It was hard. I hadn't used it to hold something this big, or from this far...ever. And if I had, it was before I had training and was tapping into my rampant darkness.

Rex was beside me in a moment, leaning over the edge to reach for Charger's rising outstretched hand. He grabbed his soldier, hauling him up onto the platform, both panting from adrenaline.

"Thank you," Charger breathed, touching my shoulder gently. I gave him a nod, feeling terribly drained.

And this mission had barely even begun.

The alarms sounded, all of our heads shooting up. "Well," Obi-wan mused. "They know we're here."

"How?" Ahsoka asked, leading the way into the Citadel halls. "We didn't hit a mine."

"I'm assuming our shuttle was cleared for landing," I breathed beside her, trying to muster my strength again. "We didn't land where we were supposed to."

"Take out their surveillance," Anakin ordered as we raced down the halls. Fives took out a camera, only to have a series of wall turrets aim at us.

"Cover," I called, ducking into the walling beside us, letting the Jedi deflect the incoming bolts with their sabers. Mine practically itched in the pouch at the back of my belt. The kyber was daring me to use it. It reflected my own soul quite a lot, I realized… the more I got to know it.

It was daring. Determined. Stubborn. But also had a love for life. For fighting. For protecting. For excitement.

So it wasn't very happy that I was electing not to use it just yet.

The clones and Jedi worked together to destroy the turrets, barely spending any effort on the matter. My head lifted at the sound of something booting up.

"The walls are electrified," a clone reported, turning our heads to the sight of an electrical field heading towards us. "Go! Go! Go! Go!"

I darted around the corner after Rex and Fives, feeling the electricity pass behind my heels. Someone screamed, a body flying past, encased in lightning.

"Longshot!" Cody called, leaning into the hall to see the dead soldier. I felt the immediate grief through the group. It nearly knocked me over, my hand reaching out blindly to find the wall. It caught Rex's shoulder pauldron instead, prodding him to grab my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he muttered softly, doing the best to smother his own grief. I shook my head, but stepped away to try and separate our touch. Him touching me only intensified my connection to him through the Force. It made the loss of the clone-his brother-horrible to bear.

"We must keep moving," Obi-wan said gently, the clones following him easily.

I ran with them, making our way towards the holding cells. "I'm sorry about your _vod_," I whispered gently. It was loud enough for the clones around me to hear, but soft enough that the Jedi leading us would not.

They were quiet for a moment before I heard them softly recite the Mando'a I had learned so long ago. I knew Jango had taught it to them. I was there when he had gently taught it to some clones after a training accident took one of their squad.

"_Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la."_

It was whispered softly, but it still felt like a chorus. As we came upon the holding cells, I muttered it back to them, understanding.

"He's inside," Anakin muttered at a door, stepping aside for Fives and Echo to take the lead. The door hissed open, the ARC troopers spinning into the room with ease and taking down the special units arranged along the walls.

Rex stepped in with me, easily shooting down the droid that was torturing the Jedi Master. I stepped forward immediately, seeing the Jedi as I'd seen him in my vision-suspended in the air, looking exhausted. I knelt at the base, pulling it apart to find the switch.

"You're not who I expected," the Jedi grunted above me. He wasn't teasing, nor was he complaining. He was just making a statement.

"Secure the entrance," Anakin commanded as he entered the room, lightsaber engaged. I rolled my eyes as I worked on the base, knowing the room was already secured by the clones. I found the switch, pulling the wires from their homes to disengage the restraints.

Obi-wan was beside me in seconds, helping the wounded Jedi to the ground. "Master Piell, are you alright?"

"Obi-wan," Piell groaned out. "What took you guys so long?"

Anakin let out a grunt of amusement, helping the master to his feet. "At least your sense of humor is still intact."

"It takes more than they got to break me, young Skywalker," Piell assured, accepting the spare lightsaber Obi-wan had brought for him.

"So you have the coordinates for the Nexus Route?" Anakin asked, getting right to the point.

"I got them, all right. Half of them, anyway." The Lannik turned to look over us with his one good eye. "My captain's got the other half." That would explain why I'd seen the officers in my vision. "I erased the computers when we were boarded and had both of us memorize part of the intel. That way, if somehow I cracked, the information would be useless to them without the other half."

"Where's your captain?" Obi-wan asked.

"Being held with the other officers, I assume." I earned some glances around the room after Piell spoke. They'd remembered what I'd said about my vision.

Anakin sighed. "We're going to need a new plan for getting out."

"We can figure that out on the way," I dismissed, glancing out the door to the sound of the alarms still blaring. "But we need to get moving now."

Piell smirked at me as he led everyone from the room. "I like your style" he grunted at me before running off down the halls. I lifted my eyebrow earning a teasing punch in the shoulder from Fives as he ran by.

We hurried into the halls, making our way towards where the clones and officers were being held. As we moved, Cody taking point, I glanced around, my hair on edge.

"We're being watched," I whispered, Echo glancing at me knowingly. Whirring sounded at the end of the hall, commando droids pouncing into our line of vision. Kenobi and Skywalker stepped in front of us with lightsaber ignited, only for more to appear behind us. We were cornered in.

I stayed behind Ahsoka as she blocked the shots, firing my pistols over her shoulder. I hated commandos. Not only were they deadly, they were damn hard to shoot because they never stopped moving and jumping and twisting.

I almost envied their ability to move so fast.

They were getting too close, one dodging my blasts and pouncing straight into Ahsoka. She fell back into me, both of us pinned below the droid. It grabbed at her neck and lightsaber, letting me lift my pistol beside her montrals and shoot the droid in the head. She pushed it off, helping me up as the rest of the group downed the final commandos.

"We need to keep moving," Kenobi said, leading us forward past the scrapped droids.

A loud, high pitched, whine sounded over the speakers, making us all flinch and hold our ears. I watched in horror as our guns were drawn to the ceiling...as well as Skywalker and I. There were magnets, pulling my armor with our weapons.

I would have laughed at Skywalker being pulled up by his metal arm if the situation wasn't so dire. And then the ceiling ignited in electricity, Anakin and I both screaming as it enveloped our bodies.

The laugh I recognized as Osi Sobeck came over the loudspeaker. "You fools!" he cried with glee, more commando droids appearing around us. "I hope you enjoyed the reunion with your fellow Jedi, because you're going to be my guests for a very long time."

I watched in a daze from the ceiling as Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and Piell used the Force to push the commandos backwards, only for them to move only a few feet. "They're magnetized," Kenobi worried, pushing again. The clones did their best to fight with their fists...but let's be honest...human fists against metal assassin droids? It wasn't their best idea but I appreciated the gusto.

Glancing over to Anakin, I saw him reaching for his saber, my eyes widening. "Anakin, don't!" More electricity coursed through the mechanism, making us both cry out. To my surprise, despite the terrible pain, Anakin was still reaching for his weapon. He got it, slicing through the ceiling, disengaging the magnets. We fell hard to the floor. I did my best to land deftly, but my legs gave out, making me crumble beside Anakin.

Now with their weapons, the Jedi and clones took down the remaining commandos, Fives and Echo coming over to us. "Are you alright, sir?" Echo asked, helping Anakin to his feet. Fives helped me up by my elbow, steadying me.

"Yeah," Anakin breathed. "Let's get out of here."

They led the group out, Rex shooting out the camera Sobeck had been watching us through. He ran beside me, glancing over. "You alright?"

"I mean," I shrugged, trying to brush off the remaining soreness from both the electrocution and the fall. "It didn't feel great."

He surprised me with a light chuckle as we rounded into the next hallway of cells. The clones locked down the hallway as I joined the Jedi at the locked door. I could feel the clones inside.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber, waiting with his eyes closed in front of the door. Suddenly, he pushed it through the door, destroying the droid on the other side and unlocking it. Ahsoka leapt in from above, taking out the second guard.

"General," an accented officer greeted as Peill entered the room. He was a slight man who stood with a rigid back and emanated arrogance. My nose crinkled slightly.

"Captain Tarkin," Piell greeted back.

The captain stepped forward to greet the Jedi as the clones tended to the four that had been captive. "I never thought I'd see you again. And you've brought friends."

"Tarkin, this is Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker."

The man didn't greet the Jedi, merely glancing at them before addressing the room as a whole. "Now that you've found us, how do you expect to get us out? If they've locked this fortress down, there's at least ten squads on their way. It's going to be impossible to escape."

"Well, he's quite an optimist," I muttered as the clones exited the cell beside me. I earned a few chuckles from them, the newly freed ones giving me a grateful nod.

"What if we split up?" Kenobi mused. "My team will create a diversion, while Anakin leads the others away. That way, if one of us is captured, the enemy will only have part of the information, and not all of it."

My eyebrow rose as Tarkin stepped forward, a frown on his face. "General Kenobi, I think it's better if we stick together. A stronger force would have a better chance of protecting the information.

"Not in this situation," Obi-wan bit, obviously having a distaste for the captain.

"But surely we'd have more strength in numbers, Tarkin persisted, stepping after the Jedi. "Rather than divide us."

"Obi-wan has a point," Piell cut in with finality in his tone. "I'll go with him. You go with Skywalker."

I glanced between the captain and the Jedi before following them out of the cell. "Kida," Obi-wan said, looking back at me. "You're with me."

I nodded, not missing the slight anxiety coming from Rex when he heard we were separating. "I'll be fine," I muttered beside him as the group readied to split. He nodded only slightly at me before turning to prepare his men.

"Shoot straight, kid," Fives said, knuckling my shoulder pauldron again. I grinned at him, telling him to do the same.

Echo touched me shoulder gently, a jolt going through me that I couldn't quite pinpoint the meaning behind. "Stay safe."

"Yeah," I whispered, watching the brothers give me a nod before following Skywalker and Ahsoka. "You too."

Yet, as they receded, I felt the Force ripple with a sense of dread and sadness. And it was centered around Echo.

I couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen...and I wouldn't be there to help.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la- _not gone, merely marching away (tribute to a dead comrade)


	51. Splitting Up

Chapter Fifty-One: Splitting Up

We were racing through the halls of the Citadel, Cody having tossed me a bag filled with detonators. As Obi-wan and Piell led the others down the hall, the commander and I were placing the explosives along our path. It was Obi-wan's plan to cause enough destruction to draw as much of Sobeck's attention as we could in order to ensure Anakin's group got out safely.

Of course, that left me wondering how we were going to get out, but the two Jedi had a way of always making things work out. Believe it or not, I trusted them.

"Hey!" I heard a droid cry behind us, multiple squads converging on our group.

"Perfect timing," I panted, planting my last mine and running past Obi-wan to join the others. The Jedi activated the bombs, the ground trembling beneath my feet as we ran. "We can't fight them all," I voiced as he rejoined us.

"No," he allowed, stopping the group as the shaking of the Citadel ended. "Hopefully Anakin has made it to the tunnels by now. Quick, everyone into the service hatches!"

Piell used the Force to pull down a grate in the ceiling. Cody kneeled, offering his cupped hands to my foot, and hoisted me up. Once we were all inside, they replaced the grate, all of us sitting silently as the clank of droids drew closer. I could hear a mouse droid beeping as it scurried beneath the squadron's feet below, but they passed on without a clue of where we were.

After a moment of waiting, Kenobi led us forward quietly, glancing up at the shaft we approached. "This passage will get us near the landing pad," he announced, before beginning to climb.

"More climbing," I sighed under my breath, earning a chuckle from the Lannik Jedi. He waited until we were all scaling the shaft before he followed.

"R2," I heard Obi-wan say into his wrist comm above us. "Send the shuttle to the rear landing platform."

"We've already been given the go-ahead by General Skywalker, sir," one of the reprogrammed battle droids responded as I followed Cody past Kenobi, who had stopped at one of the landings. "Assuming you were still on schedule."

Kenobi raised his brow. "The trick will be if Anakin arrives on time." I couldn't help but grin as I followed Cody up, stopping behind the stilled clone.

"A probe!" he screamed above me, the beeping of the droid following. My hands were still holding me up on the wall, as were his, leaving us both defenseless. Thankfully, Piell was right behind us, leaping deftly up the shaft and slicing the probe in two. They fell past us, all of us ducking out of the way.

"Did you get it?" Obi-wan asked, glancing down. It was obvious the droid was destroyed, but if it had transmitted our discovery or not…Our heads whipped upwards as we heard hissing, seeing the vents sealing off towards us. "Security doors!" Kenobi cried. "Move or you'll be cut in half!"

I glanced down, seeing the clones below struggling to get one of their comrades up. Without thinking, I released my handhold, falling towards them. If anything, I'd likely not have time to help him up, considering I heard the doors closing behind me as I fell past Piell. But maybe I could just slam him down enough to miss being killed.

And then the security door between us closed, making me slam feet first into it. I heard a scream below me and the Force rippled with pain, death, and horror. Wincing from the hard impact, I looked around me, seeing I was alone in my compartment. I was overwhelmed with the emotions coming from below...from the clones that were only holding the top half of their brother.

The security door above me hissed as a green blade was shoved through, carving a circle. I shifted out of the way as the metal piece fell, looking up to see Piell's sad face. "There are clones below," I whispered, surprised at the hoarseness of my voice.

"I understand," he said gently, hopping down beside me. "Even with my Jedi training, the grief of war can be overwhelming."

I was shocked at his words, saying nothing as he carved through the floor to retrieve the trapped clones below. I did my best not to look at the scene below, offering a hand to help the horrified clones up. They climbed up the hole Piell had made, seeing Obi-wan working on the ones above.

I squinted after the clones climbed past, seeing red marks along the walls. Moving closer, it was revealed to be bloody hand prints. Looking down, I saw my own gloves were stained. I wiped them off quickly.

My hands had been stained with blood before, both literally and figuratively. But this was different. This was war. This was family.

This was senseless.

"We need to keep moving." I glanced up, my thoughts interrupted by Piell's words. He was being gentle, staying in pace with me as I climbed. "I've heard a lot about you, young one," he said gruffly, but quiet enough that it didn't echo up the shaft. "Though Obi-wan's reports of you led me to expect something different."

I raised my brow, grateful for the distraction. "Those reports were a long time ago," I offered somewhat dismissively, casting a meaningful glance up the tower we were climbing.

"I didn't mean that in a negative way," he countered, chuckling lightly at me. "I suppose I just never believed someone so young would be as steady as you are."

"You have clones in your army who are younger," I said with more bite than I intended.

"Yes." He sighed beside me as we climbed. "And their losses are remembered."

"I'm sorry," I breathed finally. "I know the use of the clones doesn't fall directly to the Jedi. Or directly to you. This war is...far more complicated than that."

"You are wise, for someone so young."

"Life has a funny way of doing that sometimes."

"May I ask a question?"

I glanced at the Jedi Master, pulling myself through the next hole in the security doors. "We don't really have much else to fill the time, I guess."

He surprised me with a chuckle before lowering his voice so no one could hear but me. "I sense the kyber in your pouch." I froze at his words. "And sensed your strong connection with the Force. Yet I haven't seen you use either. Why?"

My lips pressed into a line. "If I can achieve something without them, why use them?"

"I suppose," he reasoned. "But even you must feel it wanting to help, can you not? Why not use what tools you've been gifted with?"

I couldn't help but chuckle as Cody offered me his hand, pulling me to the top. Finally...we'd be crawling rather than climbing. "I appreciate that sentiment, Master Piell," I said, glancing back at him, knowing everyone could hear us now. "But not everyone is so accepting as you seem to be."

The Jedi frowned at me, but allowed the conversation to fall silent. We approached a grate, Cody looking out to the landing pad. "The shuttle's there," he announced. "But there's no sign of R2."

"Something might have happened," Obi-wan worried. "We'll have to make our way around to the other side and get a different view. This could be a trap."

Of course it was a trap. I glanced at Cody briefly before joining Obi-wan as he pushed the grate away with the Force. Tethering himself in with a grapple gun, the Jedi leapt deftly from the vent and rappelled down the wall. Cody moved next, followed by the rest of us and Piell. The ledge we were walking on was narrow, but not so narrow that you had to strafe against the wall.

Though, some of the clones were still doing that. It was weird. Some of them had Jango's bravery. Some his marksmanship. Others his strategy. Yet I still found some with the yearning for knowledge. With the slightest tick in their step. Some with a distaste for the color yellow. Others with his slight fear of heights-something he hid well while on the job.

We made our way to a platform lined with STAPs. "Anakin," I listened to Obi-wan say into his wrist comm while looking over the hangar below.

A voice we weren't expecting responded. "I must commend you on your escape tactics, but in the end," Sobeck chuckled through the comms he clearly hacked into. "It was easy to predict your every move."

Massive tower turrets activated around us, spider droids dropping from above to cut off our escape. "_Osik,"_ I cursed under my breath, drawing my pistols. The door beside us opened, revealing three destroyers and four commandos, all holding shields.

Obi-wan scowled, crossing his arms as Sobeck continued to cackle triumphantly through the comms. "There's too many," the Jedi reasoned grumpily, setting down his lightsaber. My fingers curled stubbornly around my blasters before finally sighing, setting them down as everyone else did.

The commandos came forward, cuffing our hands in front of us, instructing us to put them up behind our heads. When they did, they collected our weapons before patting us down for more.

The commando reached into my back pouch on my belt, drawing forth the lightsaber inside. The beskar hilt shined in the light as it brought it out, the inscriptions sparkling...making the shriek-hawk and mythosaur almost look like they were moving.

I didn't miss the looks from the room as the weapons was revealed and stashed on the commando unit.

We were led through the halls silently, my mind reeling with possibilities of escape. I did my best to memorize the terms, remembering Jango's teachings. Always know the way out.

It didn't take long for us to get to Sobeck's command hub, the droids walking us all in, single file. As the Phindian warden greeted us, I couldn't help but wonder how the other group was doing. I hoped everyone was ok, I thought as I recalled the ominous feelings I'd gotten when saying goodbye to Fives and Echo.

"Welcome back," Sobeck greeted as he rose from his command chair and descended the stairs towards us.

I glanced sideways at Obi-wan, seeing him frown. "I must say, you're not at all what I pictured," the Jedi quipped. "For someone with such a soft voice."

Sobeck growled at Kenobi before turning to Piell. "I want your half of the information. Give it to me now, or I'll start executing your men."

Piell glanced at the ground with sorrow as Sobeck walked to the clone beside me. "This is war, Sobeck," the small Jedi lamented. "We're all prepared to die to protect that intel."

The warden laughed, taking a gun from one of his commandos. "Really?" He aimed the gun at the clone's helmet, earning a gasp.

"Wait-" I started, but was cut off by the blaster going off. I flinched as the clone fell, kneeling at his side. Grief rippled through the group, but was heavily outweighed by fear of being next.

Sobeck shrugged at the angry looking Jedi masters, before aiming the gun at my head. "What about you? You're no clone. Are you prepared to die for this information?"

I stood from the clone's side, my jaw clenched with anger. "I'd like to see you try."

I earned a laugh from him. "Oh, I know who you are," he growled, shoving the blaster closer to my face. I refused to yield, letting him get closer without flinching. I knew what game he was playing. And he had no idea how good I was at it.

I hadn't made my name in the Underworld by being a push-over.

"You're the little runt the Count has been trying to hunt down," Sobeck explained, catching me by surprise. So I was well-known by the Separatists too? Enough to be recognized by someone who's been stuck on this planet for years. "Yes, Count Dooku will be very pleased by your capture. I've read the warnings about facing you. About these apparently dark abilities." He gestured to his wall of monitors. "But I've seen nothing my Citadel cannot handle."

My nose crinkled in distaste as I felt the Force begin to rippled around me with frustration. I loved a challenge. But I also hated someone who thought they could control me with fear.

"Well then, keep watching," I growled.

"Sir," A command droid interrupted, making us all turn. "We have located the other group, and our droids are closing in on them."

Sobeck tossed his gun back to the commando as I worried for the other group. For Ahsoka. Rex. Anakin. Fives. Echo. Not really Tarkin. He seemed like an ass anyways.

Then again, he _did_ have the rest of the information that could help the Republic win the war.

"Your Jedi resolve only delays the inevitable," Sobeck gloated. "Take them to interrogation. Torture them. Slowly." The droids turned on us, the door opening. "Wait," the warden called, making us stop, my eyes still on the dead soldier. "The girl stays. I wish to update Dooku on our newest prize."

I glared at the Phindian as he chuckled, gesturing for Dooku to be contacted as the others were led out. Obi-wan cast me a worried glance, but I shook my head. I'd handle it.

Somehow.

As the doors hissed closed behind them, I pulled my hands down from behind my head slowly. No one seemed to care, so I watched nervously as Sobeck took up my lightsaber from the commando, standing beside me as the holoprojector hummed to life.

"Do you have my information?" Dooku said, never even looking up from where he sat at a desk.

"It is nearly in my grasp, Count," Sobeck said back in his rasping voice. "But for now, I wanted to present you with another prize."

Dooku looked up finally, rising from his seat as he saw me. An arrogant smirk graced his features, his eyes dark. "I see you've stumbled your way back into the war, Miss Fett."

Despite my nerves, I couldn't help but grin. I remembered what Darth Bane had said of Dooku. Of his place in the war. "You have no idea the cards that are in play, Dooku. You're just a pawn in this game."

"Perhaps," he mused. "But I will see the other side of this war. Will you?" I was hit with a sudden vision. Sounds. Panic. A sense of betrayal.

"_Good. Twice the pride, double the fall." _It sounded like Dooku. The sounds of a battle. Guns. Spaceships. Lightsabers clashing.

Another voice. One I didn't know, but sounded sinister. "_Do it,"_ the voice growled. I heard the slicing of lightsabers. I felt death.

"I will see the end of this war," I said, determined. "But you won't."

He glared at me through the hologram, folding his hands before him. "I would like to see you try from your own cell in the Citadel. Keep her there, Sobeck. Break her. I will come to collect my future apprentice shortly."

"What?" I called, tilting my head to the side. "Your previous ones not working out for you?" Dooku scowled at me. "Zero for two is not a good record."

"Get this pitiful excuse for a Jedi out of my sight," Dooku growled.

I quirked my brow. "I'm not a Jedi, Count," I argued, balancing myself within the Force, feeling my kyber crystal vibrate with excitement. "Would you like to see what I am?" I taunted, lifting my bound hands.

My saber flew from Sobeck's hands, the droids in the room panicking, as it met my palm. Right where it should be. Where it was always meant to be.

I grinned at the room, my thumb sliding over the activation button. Lowering my stance, I turned it on.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Osik- _shit

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**CallMeSama, your review was hilarious and made me laugh out loud.**

**Thank you everyone for the love. As always, likes, comments, reposts, and shares are always appreciated and welcomed!**

**Shout out to ZabuzasGirl for always letting me bounce off ideas and giving me suggestions!**

**-Ryder**


	52. The Lightsaber

Chapter Fifty-Two: The Lightsaber

"_Ah, welcome," Bendu's voice echoed as I made my way across the coral-like plains of Atollon. My ship's engines were barely even cooling and he already sensed my presence, greeting me as I descended into his pit. "A new person approaches me this day," he commented, sitting back on his haunches to regard me. "You are far less loud."_

_I couldn't help but chuckle at my friend. "I've spent some time thinking about what you said. And had some experiences that better helped me understand."_

_Bendu smiled gently. "You've listened to your crystal. I hear it now. It no longer screams as it once did."_

"_No, but it's still broken."_

_He regarded me with his deep gaze. "Are you? Still broken, I mean."_

_I breathed slowly, considering. "I have my scars, I'll admit. And I'm sure I'll get more. But no. I'm not broken. Not anymore."_

"_Then it's time your kyber was the same way. Are you ready?" He leaned back, gesturing to the cave I'd already entered once before._

_I closed my eyes, drawing out my pistols and putting them on the ground. Pulling forth my ancestor's lightsaber and the new kyber hilt, I clipped them both to my belt. "Yes. I've reassembled this countless times," I breathed, touching the saber at my hip. "I can do it with my eyes closed."_

"_Forget all you've read," my friend suggested, shocking me. "Forget all you've studied. Your saber must be your own. You will be tested. Trust only in the Force."_

"_I will," I assured gently, walking into the tunnels with as much confidence as I could muster. _

_The air was stale. Potent with the scent of decay I knew came from the spiders. They were ancient. Maybe even as old as Bendu, who I knew had watched empires rise and fall. I couldn't sense them, but I felt their eyes on me. Heard their pinchers clacking with curiosity. I walked on, letting the Force guide me into the tunnels._

_Aware of Bendu's thoughts following me through my journey, I focused on keeping myself centered. Now understanding the creatures that lurked here, I knew they would react as I did. Fear wasn't an option._

_I walked for likely half an hour beneath the surface of the deserted planet before I felt drawn to a particular junction. It was parted five ways, with a long wall on one side. It was almost...reflective._

_I stepped up to it, feeling it calling for me to sit before it. Kneeling and ignoring the hiss of the curious spiders that were blocking my exits, I drew out my lightsaber and new hilt, placing them on the ground before me. Closing my eyes, I let the Force take over, feeling the pieces lift and separate in the air, revealing the broken kyber crystal._

_It hummed with pain. Loss. And hope._

_I felt a whisper of the Force, opening my eyes to see my crystal floating before me. Further, in the reflection of the wall, I saw a shadow that looked nothing like me. The shoulders were wider, but the stature shorter. I looked boyish._

_I was drawn to this unknown shadow, both by blatant curiosity and the gentle nudging of the Force. My fingers reached past my suspended crystal, the shadow mimicking me. As the pads of my bare hands touched the reflection, the other hand met it, the reflection clearing from a shadow to an image._

_The boy before me was likely eight or nine, his skin tan and hair cropped short. He was wearing Jedi robes, some frost sticking to the edges. _

_I pulled my hand away sharply, the boy I recognized as a young Remulus Dreypa doing the same. We stared at each other, our shared crystal floating between us. I shoved down my fear and emotions, feeling the spiders behind me reacting._

_Stilling myself and my whirlwind of a mind, I reached back out, prodding Remulus to do the same. Pressing my hand firmly against the wall, I could almost feel the heat of his hand against mine. And then his fingers curled, growing longer and stronger, emerging from the wall to link with my hand roughly._

_I tried to pull away again, on instinct, as his face warped to grow older, his eyes turning a menacing yellow. Gritting my teeth, I felt the spiders hiss in anxiety, edging closer as I pushed down my panic. I closed my eyes, feeling the pull of the mirrored wall as it tried to drag me into what I feared most._

_I steadied myself, turning my free hand to be palm up, resting easily on my lap. I stopped pulling from Dreypa's grasp, letting him hold me and glare through the wall. I looked him in the eyes, steeling myself._

"_I do not fear where I come from. Nor do I fear the past. My gaze lies ahead now," I announced to the room, the spiders stilling as I spoke calmly. Clenching my jaw, I dared him, "Do your worst."_

_He only smiled at me, his grip becoming less severe as image faded to a slightly lighter complexion, his eyes turning a warm golden color._

"_Rex," I whispered, earning another silent smile. Behind him, I saw the image of Qui-Gon. Yilria. Jango. Boba. Fives. Echo. Obi-wan. Anakin. Padme. Ahsoka. Merl. Rouva. Cody. Hardcase. Jesse. Kix. _

_My family. _

_I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth they brought me, even though they weren't here. And when I opened them, they were gone, the wall a dark stone, rather than reflective. And my crystal was glowing. Fractures ran through it like veins, but it wasn't cracked anymore. It was healed._

_Scarred, like me. But no longer broken._

_Concentrating in my meditation, I let the Force guide the pieces, ignoring how I'd once put it together when I practiced. Lifting my hands to better guide myself, I turned the mechanism over as it came together, watching the kyber slide into its place eagerly. The sleeve slid over the finished version, sweat beading on my brow as I allowed the Force to guide everything into its perfect position._

_I felt the click in the Force more so than I heard it._

_Standing slowly, I reached out to take the hilt from where it floated, feeling eyes on me in the darkness. The saber felt...right...in my hands. Strong. Powerful. But peaceful. Hopeful._

_I thumbed the activator, the blade igniting to life. It shined a brilliant white-a symptom of a healed crystal, Bendu had told me-illuminating the cavern._

_As I held my blade high in the air, I was shocked to find there were no spiders near me at all. It had been my worries. My fear._

_When I let it all go in the reflection of the mirror...I let them go, too. And now I could get to work._

* * *

The blade came to my hand easily when I called for it through the Force, igniting in its blinding white brilliance. I spun it in my grasp, slicing my cuffs, before holding it at the ready.

Dooku glared at me through the holoprojector. "Kill her." I thrust out my hand, throwing Sobeck backwards and into the projector, cutting off the count. The special units leapt into action, but I deflected their bolts easily, rolling sideways to slice two of them in half before deflecting the last two back at the final ones.

I would've stuck around to finish off Sobeck and take down the Citadel from the inside, but the command droid was already calling squads our way. I could even hear the destroyers rolling down the halls.

So I bolted, hurrying from the room and sprinting down the halls, saber in hand. I made my way to an elevator, calling the button to bring me back up towards the holding cells, where I assumed Obi-wan and the others were being taken again.

Break-out...take two.

The lift doors hissed open, revealing a squad of unsuspecting battle droids. "Hey!" one of them yelled as I smirked before them, lifting my lightsaber for them to see. "Blast her!" They didn't get the chance as I surged into the lift, slicing them down easily.

In reality, Piell was right. A lightsaber really was so much more effective.

The lift brought me up quickly, opening to reveal even more droids. Oh boy...this wasn't going to be very easy.

Still, the bounty hunter that still resided in me revelled in the chance to finally use this weapon in the open. I recalled what the armorer had said. "_Swear to wield this weapon with the honor of a Mandalorian...Use this weapon wisely, young Fett."_

I gave the blade a little flourish with an easy smile. "Hi guys," I said, earning the attention of the dozen droids there. They all turned with fright, but had little time to react as I leapt forward, dodging through them easily.

The longer I wielded the blade, the more at ease I became. I felt myself connect with the Force...flow with it. I knew where to put my blade. To deflect a shot. To sweep through a droid. I knew where to step. To dodge. To deflect a shot. To get in close.

It wasn't until all the droids had fallen that I became aware of my knelt form, lightsaber thrust behind me. I panted, finally feeling fatigue from the use of both my body and my mind. Disengaging the saber, I hooked it to the front of my belt easily to assess the room. The droids were scattered in pieces-something I'd achieved with ease with my use of the Force. Maybe I _should_ consider implementing the lightsaber and the Force when I worked my usual jobs. It certainly made things easier.

Then again, maybe it made things more dangerous, too. Higher stakes. Higher prices. Higher threats.

A comm beeped from one of the droids, drawing my attention. "To the hangar! To the hangar!" a droid cried through it. "The prisoners have escaped!"

Ah. So they didn't make it to the cells after all. I glanced around, grinning when I spotted a window at the far end of the hall. Conveniently, it was in the direction of the hangar.

Just what I needed.

I raced towards it, leaving the droid parts behind. The sound of destroyers echoed down the far hall, moving to cut off my escape. Well, I wouldn't allow that, especially considering I could hear the beginnings of a battle outside. As they rolled into my way, I grounded my stance, pushing my hands towards them.

And with my hands, the Force shoved forwards, launching the destroyers backwards and through the window. Yay. No glass shards in my face this time. I followed them shortly, leaping down onto a platform above the landing pad. Turrets were firing endlessly into the hangar below-likely at my fellow escapees.

Without even thinking, I rushed forward to the blinding shine of the spotlights. Igniting my lightsaber, I slashed through the base of the turret closest to me, spinning away as it sparked and slid forwards to crash into the hangar.

As much as taking out a turret helped the plight of my friends, it only drew attention to me. The next turret turned in its base, aiming at me. "Uh oh," I muttered before leaping backwards, barely dodging the twin green blasts it shot at me.

With the closest turrets turning to aim at me, I knew there was no more I could do up here but be killed. I turned and left the death trap behind, leaping into the hangar to join the others. Droid squadrons began to enter the area, emerging from the hallways of the Citadel, as I raced around the corner of the shipping containers.

The clones in 212th yellow nearly shot me as I came around, all seeming shocked at my escape. My lightsaber wasn't ignited anymore, but it was still easily seen hanging from my belt.

Piell eyed me as I joined them, giving me a small grin. "Nice to see you didn't need a rescue."

"Never," I smiled back, peering around the corner to see our situation only getting worse as more droids joined the frey. "Though you seem to always need one." I received some looks from the Kenobi and the clones alike, but Piell only chuckled at my teasing.

Shots sounded from behind us, a familiar tremor rippling in the Force. We turned, seeing Anakin's group racing over the rocky surface of Lola Sayu. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Echo and Fives, as well as Rex and Ahsoka, all doing well and fine.

Perhaps the sense of dread I'd felt while saying goodbye to Echo and Fives had only been my paranoia, rather than the Force.

"Sorry I'm late," Anakin joked as he joined us at our cover.

"How nice of you to join us," Obi-wan responded easily with equal sass, earning a smile from his former padawan. Ahsoka moved beside me where I was looking out at the hangar, Tarkin kneeling as well.

"The ship is surrounded," she announced, clearly getting tired herself.

"We need to launch a full scale assault and take that vessel!" I turned slowly, already knowing which worm was talking. Tarkin.

"I thought you were a renowned military leader, Captain," I bit, earning some looks from the others present. Notably...Rex. "Take a second to take in your battlefield. Rushing out there will get us all killed with those turrets up there."

"She's right," Obi-wan allowed, though I could sense his distaste at my bitterness. "If we don't take them out, they will use them to destroy the shuttle and prevent our escape."

Tarkin threw up his hands in exasperation. "Which is precisely why we should get aboard that shuttle and use the weapons systems to decimate those droids!"

I was going to say something back in a snarl, but stopped when Anakin rose to his feet. "Whatever we're going to do," he said, sounding as annoyed as I was. "We better do it fast." He lifted his hand, pointing in the direction his squad had come from. I followed his line of sight, seeing a squadron of droids on STAPs, heading our way. They open fired on us, everyone diving out of the way. I rolled to the next container, joining Fives and Echo as they worked to take down the droids storming the hangar floor.

Aiming my wrist gauntlet skyward, I fired the fibercord at one of the oncoming STAPs, watching it wrap around the battle droid's leg. I pulled hard, putting my whole body into it, before smirking as the droid was pulled from its mount and sent hurtling to the ground.

While the Jedi took care of the rest, I drew my lightsaber, getting in front of the brothers to help defend them. "Nice to see you again," Fives joked while he joined my side and fired his blaster at the oncoming droids. Echo moved out from cover right after him, throwing a detonator under one of the approaching spider droids.

I grinned at them both as the droids went down, only for the hangar doors to hiss open again. Sobeck's special units, equipped with shields, emerged from the interior hallways, heading right for us. "Stay behind me," I ordered, crossing my saber in front of my body, creating a ready guard.

As I deflected the incoming fire, Echo through another detonator. Unfortunately, while they did well against battle droids, these commandos were sturdy. They were flown backwards, but quickly found their feet again.

We ducked behind the crate again, my energy beginning to sap with all the Force use I'd been putting in that day...not to mention all the running.

"As helpful as that thing is," Fives muttered to me as we pressed our backs to the metal container. "I don't think it'll be enough."

"We'll figure it out," I assured him, breathing heavily as I examined the landing pad. Our odds were pretty grim. Especially since I spotted a commando droid climbing up to one of the turrets they'd shot a droid out of earlier.

"General Skywalker," I heard Echo say into his wrist comm behind me. "A droid is manning one of those turrets. They're gonna blow up the shuttle, sir."

We looked up as the turret's hydraulics hissed and groaned, aiming skyward. That didn't make sense… the shuttle was-

Anakin and Piell were both on a STAP together, zooming at top speed towards the turret. "Get 'em, General," Fives whispered as he and his brother peered around the corner with me. It was said almost like a prayer, rather than an encouragement.

Whatever deity he was praying to wasn't listening.

The turret caught the STAP in its front, sending both Jedi tumbling to the ground, their ride destroyed. We ducked behind cover again as the commandos began to advance on us again, Anakin and Piell racing for cover as the turret's blasts followed them across the hangar.

"This is our only chance," Echo said beside me, taking my place at the corner. "We've got to stop him."

I steadied myself as Fives nodded, stepping out after his brother, who was scooping up one of the shields a commando had dropped. As I turned to stop them, connecting myself with the Force, I was struck with a vision.

I didn't see much, but I was struck with the same sense of dread I'd felt when I'd said goodbye to the brothers. When I'd feared I wouldn't be there to protect them. My body turned cold, my breath hitching in my chest.

I saw a scorched clone helmet.

"Echo, look out!" I heard Fives call from only a few feet in front of me. Echo was rushing forward with the shield, making his way onto the gangway.

"Fives," I said urgently, grabbing shoulder pauldron and turning him away. "Move!" We dove backwards as the turret's blasts struck the shuttle, blowing it….and my friend...to pieces. I was nearly blinded by the amount of brutal grief I felt from the clones. And Skywalker and his padawan.

"Echo!" Fives screamed beside me as he found his feet. I looked over my shoulder, lightsaber hilt in hand. Echo's helmet laid on the hangar floor before us. Scorched and destroyed. Just as I had seen in my vision.

"We have to go now," Obi-wan commanded from behind us, lightsaber still up to deflect oncoming shots.

I swallowed past the emotion I felt not only from those around me, but from within myself. I touched Fives' shoulder, glancing at him. He didn't look at me for a second, before his head finally turned. I saw my own teary eyes reflected in the black visor.

He pivoted with me, shoving down his grief as I did, before running to catch up with the others as they raced towards somewhere to hide within Lola Sayu's deadly landscape.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know a lot of you wanted me to save Echo. However, I chose against doing that, not only because Echo's death plays an important role in Fives' arc, but also will tie into the next season coming out.**

**I don't want to lock myself out of potentially having Kida in the new season one day, if I mess with canon TOO much. **

**As always, likes/comments/reviews/shares are always appreciated.**

**-Ryder**


	53. Echo

Chapter Fifty-Three: Echo

We were camped out somewhere in the old passages that were built into the natural formations of Lola Sayu, watching the droids search frantically for us. Then again, they'd destroyed our only escape. How frantic were they really?

In their minds, they'd won.

And maybe they had.

I glanced up from where I sat amongst the jagged rocks, seeing Fives had taken a lookout position far away from our group. He stood rigidly at attention, but I could feel the inner battle he was fighting. He was trained to fight. Trained to die. And to move on when his brothers fell.

The squad he'd lost when he was just a young clone...that was hard. They travelled with him in his memory forever.

But Echo? Echo was his closest friend. I always saw them as a pair, rather than two individuals. More like twins than mere brothers.

And now he was gone. Fives was the last of his original squadron. My heart pulled at the notion that Fives may have to go back to Kamino one day and face 99 again. He'd have to see 99's face fall when he realizes even more of his brothers are gone.

My gaze flicked sideways as Rex moved past me to stand below where Fives was camped. He was fighting his own grief, but as a leader, he knew how to hide it better than Fives. Still, I felt his mind trying to shove away his sadness endlessly. Rex had been close to Echo, as he was with Fives and Cody. They used to create battle plans together for fun.

Fives gave Rex a thumbs up without really looking at him. He was trying to keep himself steady. Looking at us wouldn't help. Rex nodded, knowing Fives couldn't see him, before returning to the Jedi, who were trying to figure out how the rest of us were going to survive this.

"We'll need to hold out until the Council sends a ship," Kenobi expressed, knowing his call for help to the Jedi was our last hope of escape.

"Not a problem," Piell responded. "We've beaten them once, we'll beat them again."

"When did we beat them before?" I muttered to myself, shifting on the stones. Fives nearly made me jump in my hazey grief as he appeared beside me, having emerged from his lookout point.

"This landscape is almost impossible to cross." His voice sounded sad. Negative. Hopeless. "How are we going to get to the rendezvous point?" I frowned at him, trying to shield myself from the grief pouring off him in waves.

"That is the trap of the Citadel," Obi-wan said darkly. "It was designed so that it would be almost impossible for fugitives to get off the surface, even if they escaped the tower."

"And even if they are a Jedi," I added in a hushed tone, trying to curb the emotions bubbling up inside myself. No one seemed to hear me but Fives and Rex, but neither reacted visually other than a glance. Still, I felt their fear that they tried to suppress.

As well as a recklessness that billowed off of those that had just lost something dear-something that worried me. It was that type of energy that usually got people killed.

"How lucky we're not just any fugitives," Anakin added with a determined grin. Still, beneath it all...I felt his own sadness over losing Echo. He, unlike some of the other Jedi I'd met, felt an attachment to the clones. This was against their Code, of course, but Anakin had never really been one to follow it well anyways.

"I hope you're right," Piell said gravely, giving me a glance before turning to walk off with the others.

I followed, but paused as I felt the Force ripple. Pivoting, I saw Fives had fallen to the back of the group and was looking back in the direction we'd come-the hangar. Where he'd lost his brother. I moved to approach him, but felt a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Don't," Rex said gently when I glanced over my shoulder at him. "Now isn't the time for him to grieve."

I frowned. "He just lost his brother. How can you expect-"

"We all lost a brother," Rex said harshly before quieting. I let it slide. I could feel the pain he was suppressing. "But we have a mission right now."

I watched the captain for a moment, flipping over the emotions that poured out from both of us. Confusion. Sadness. Determination. Anger. Resignation.

"We all grieve differently, Rex," I said softly as I turned to walk with him, Fives finally trailing behind after a final glance. "That even applies to clones."

"We were trained to handle this. Designed for it."

My heart dropped at his words. They were true...but they hurt. They were _wrong._ "No one is designed for death," I whispered fiercely, turning on my heel abruptly. "No matter what anyone tells us."

Rex was startled at my fierce words. Startled enough that he couldn't stop me from walking back to fall in line with Fives. The ARC trooper didn't even acknowledge me as I fell into step with him, taking in the prominent difference in height. I wasn't short, by any means, but I wasn't a tree either.

The clones, like their DNA source, rose to a proud 6 foot, give or take a genetic tweak in inches here and there. While that was only a few inches above me, Fives' shoulder pauldrons made him look even taller and broader. I peered up at his expressionless helmet, feeling the turmoil that resided inside.

Breathing slowly out my nose, I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"If you're trying to check on me," he said quietly, but curtly. "I'll be fine. He died with honor."

I swallowed, shaking my head, but letting silence fall between us. As we walked, my mind drifted to something Jango had taught me once. With a deep breath, I began to mutter in Mando'a, as I'd been taught by Jango.

"_Ni su'cuyi, gar ky'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum." _Fives nearly stumbled at my words. I said them lightly, but I felt others listening. It was pretty quiet on the planet, apart from the alarms from the Citadel. The language was easily recognized by those present, too, even if the Jedi didn't know what it meant.

Fives cleared his throat next to me, but said nothing. So I started the list I recited to myself softly every night before sleeping.

"Joi. Tal, Silais, Seku." Fives glanced at me as I spoke softly. Even Rex glanced over his shoulder at me. I continued. "Xiann, Arica, Attanni, Talon. Amiru. Yumi. Unnreeti. Epha. Alexxi." I swallowed thickly. The list wasn't one I shared with anyone. Now many people were hearing it. "Jango. Zuri. Umpar. Judai." Glancing sideways at my friend, I closed my mental doors to keep from being overwhelmed by the reactions of the clones. "Longshot. Echo."

I couldn't see Fives' face. In reality, he was likely glad to have the visor blocking his expression. Considering I was barely suppressing the tears in my eyes, he was likely letting them flow beneath his helmet.

Still, he glanced down before swallowing. I was met with a gentle chorus of "_Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la," _from not only Fives, but Rex, Cody, and all the other clones. It surprised the Jedi present, but I could feel the gratitude from my friend.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered as we slowed, nearing what looked like a magma field. Fives looked sideways at me before slowly touching my shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Thank you, _vod,_" he said as quietly as I had, looking my in the eye, despite the helmet. My eyes widened at his term, my automatic response being to deny my sisterhood to the clones. He stopped me with another squeeze. "Stop. You're family. To all of us." He tilted his head slightly, a spark of humor coming back into his Force signature. "Well, maybe you're not a sister for _all _of us."

He pushed my shoulder gently before looking meaningfully at Rex's back as he moved forward after the Jedi's call. I chewed my cheek, but couldn't fight the smirk and roll of my eyes. It was nice to know that other people noticed how Rex felt...even if it made it even more dangerous.

Of all the people to know, though...Fives certainly was one of the best. Besides, it wasn't like Anakin and Padme weren't at least a little privy to my attraction with Rex.

I fell in step with Obi-wan and Ahsoka as Rex and Fives ran ahead, scouting the next location we could take a quick rest.

"I'll admit," Tarkin said in front of us, where he walked beside Piell. "I've never heard a clone call an outsider family before." He looked back at me with his beady eyes, earning a scowl from me.

"Well you're clearly not hanging around with the right people," I said back with ice in my voice, earning a hard look from Obi-wan.

"Losing Echo…" Anakin glanced away. "It will be hard on all the men, but Fives especially." The Jedi glanced at me with a small, grateful smile. "I'm glad you could help him." I smiled gently at Skywalker, giving him a nod.

"We're clear," Rex called back to us, holstering his pistols.

"What's our next move?" Ahsoka asked as we maneuvered around the pits of hot lava.

"We're going to have to fight our way off this rock," Anakin declared.

Obi-wan folded his hands behind his back. "Contact the Council. See when they plan to rescue us."

"I'll handle it," Piell said with a frown-an expression I was beginning to think was his resting face. He turned to R2, who immediately brought up a holoprojection of Mace Windu.

"Master Piell," the Jedi greeted. "It's good to see you alive, my friend."

"Likewise, Master Windu. Our escape route has been compromised and there are several squads of droids closing in on us."

Anakin stepped forward. "When can we expect your arrival?"

"Master Plo is already en route," Windu explained as Yoda entered the hologram.

"Gunships will arrive to evacuate you and your men, but do not delay," Yoda explained in his gravelly voice. "Only a small window of opportunity, we shall have." The hologram shifted to show a map of Lola Sayu's landscape. "Your rendezvous point will be this island."

Arrows flashed red over an island in the middle of magma. "Understood," Piell responded formally.

"May the Force be with you," Windu said before the transmission cut out.

I glanced around at the group before tensing at the sound of blaster fire. "Incoming!" Cody yelled from his post behind us. He immediately fired back, Rex and Fives jumping in, too. The Jedi around me ignited their sabers, but I genuinely didn't feel threatened. I trusted the soldiers with my life.

Especially Fives, considering how much he wanted to blow every Separatist droid sky-high. I watched calmly as he threw a detonator, taking out the remainder of the commando squadron by dropping the ceiling on them.

As Rex helped his brother up, the Jedi put their unused blades away. "No doubt there's more on the way," Obi-wan sighed. "We need to move quickly."

The group took off in a run this time, led by Piell and Kenobi. We certainly didn't want to miss our rendezvous. If we did, we'd all be captured. The clones would all die. The Jedi would be tortured. I'd either be killed or forced to be Dooku's apprentice.

While I doubted Tarkin's ability to withstand torture, I knew Piell would die before giving his half of the information.

So at least our failure wouldn't mean the immediate downfall of the Republic.

We raced out from the lava pits and up a jutting cliffside, Obi-wan and Piell stopping to look over the edge in the direction of our goal. We heard thumping and the mechanical whir of machines.

Rex drew his pistols, immediately firing at a spider droid that was crawling along the cliffside above us. Behind us, even more commandos were closing in. "They're boxing us in," Ahsoka yelled, glancing back at her master.

"Lock in your cables," Anakin commanded, he and his former master doing just that to descend the cliffside. "R2, we need your droids to hold off the enemy as long as possible." The droid beeped in response. "Good. Everybody, follow me!"

"This is sheer madness," Tarkin expressed as he climbed onto Anakin's back, an injured clone doing the same to Obi-wan. The jedi began walking down the cliff with their loads, Rex putting his own tether in.

I ignited my lightsaber beside Ahsoka, earning a small grin from her as we took up positions blocking blaster fire. "I like your lightsaber," the Togruta said between blocks. "How'd you get a crystal?"

I chuckled as we fought. "I didn't steal it, if that's what you're asking." Behind us, Rex was carrying another clone down the cliff, followed closely by Piell.

Ahsoka cast me a look. "I didn't say that."

I laughed at her, surprising myself with my carefree nature despite the dire situation. "It was my ancestor's saber. The crystal was broken, but I mended it and made it my own."

"You can fix a broken kyber?"

I cast the padawan a smile as R2 rolled past us, having given his commands to the reprogrammed battle droids. "I had a friend teach me how. It's hard...but possible." I glanced back, seeing the rest of the clones finding their way onto the tethers. "Go! I'm right behind you."

She obeyed, knowing that the battle droids wouldn't hold the Separatists long-there wasn't time to argue. I kept my back to the tethers, blocking as many shots as I could. I heard Obi-wan yell from below, "Keep moving!"  
A spider droid crawled down the wall beside me. I grit my teeth, rushing forward under its fire to leap on top of it. Thrusting my saber down, I sliced it in two, the droid sparking as it fell to the ground. The reprogrammed droids were falling quickly, the last attempting to be heroic as he approached another spider droid.

"All for one, and one for AHHH!" It was destroyed quickly. While it was a droid, I appreciated its bravery at the moment.

A pair of screams turned my head back to the cliff, seeing one of the cables had been shot loose. "_Osik,"_ I spit, before racing to the edge. Far below, two clones had fallen to their death.

I looked away, deflecting more fire for as long as I could. Still, we were being blatantly overrun. And we were viciously outgunned. Ignoring the tether altogether, I leapt backwards off the cliff, letting the Force guide me.

I landed as the others were disconnecting from the wires, my blade still ignited. "Keep moving!" Anakin yelled, drawing his lightsaber beside me to help deflect the incoming shots. "Keep moving!" Cody rushed forward, taking the rifle from his fallen brother and shooting down two of the commandos above.

While Skywalker and I provided cover, the other leapt down into the tunnels that ran beneath the surface. Cody went first, followed quickly by me and the Jedi. The tunnels would provide us with some cover, and maybe we'd even lose the squads of droids.

For now, at least.

The tunnel didn't last long, spitting us out beside a river of lava quickly. "What if your Jedi friends are not there when we arrive?" Tarkin asked from behind Rex.

"Keep moving and you won't have to worry about that, Tarkin," Piell spit back from the front of the group.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the Captain, earning a grin from me. "Why did Master Piell have to share half the intel with that guy?" she asked softly to her master. "It's like he's not even grateful we rescued him."

"Captain Tarkin feels the Jedi should be…" Anakin seemed like he was struggling to find the right words. "Removed from the burden of leading the war effort."

I raised my brow curiously from behind them as the padawan responded, "That's ridiculous."

"Maybe," Anakin allowed. "But we aren't soldiers. We're peacekeepers. The Jedi Code often prevents us from going far enough to achieve victory."

"A rather simple point of view," Obi-wan chastised gently.

"Either way," Anakin argued. "He is a good captain."

Our group slowed at the high pitched sound of a howl, almost resembling a whistle. I knew that sound. "Did you hear that?" Ahsoka asked the group.

"Yes," Piell scowled again. "We're going to have company."

"We need to keep moving," I cut in, glancing around. "Those howls belong to anoobas. I don't really want to meet a whole pack of them today."

Our band of fugitives walked a bit faster at my words. Still, we were all exhausted-running was out of the question for now. "How did you recognize the howl?" Ahsoka asked beside me.

"Remember Embo?" I responded, receiving an arched brow from her. "Yes, the one who was hired to kill Senator Amidala," I answered her silent question. "He has an albino anooba named Marrok."

Ahsoka shook her head. "I still don't know how you can be friends with bounty hunters. We've worked with them before, but…" Her voice trailed off, making me chuckle.

"I mean, you're friends with a bounty hunter," I teased, holding my hands out. "Am I really so bad?"

She glanced at me with a small laugh. "You're different."

"How?"

She shrugged. "Well most bounty hunters don't have lightsabers." She smiled gently. "But you also chose to be a part of something...bigger. You fight for what you believe in."

I hummed gently, looking forward again. "I was always taught to not listen to what other people say. To take the jobs that I believed in...even if the only thing I believed in was filling my pockets."

"Who taught you that?"

"Jango."

"Oh." She looked away, feeling bad for asking with such sarcasm.

"Ahsoka," I sighed gently. "There are people who think this war is pointless. And there are people who wish they could help. But not everyone can. I'm just one of the few who have the ability, but none of the risks."

"Risks? There's plenty of those."

"Sure, but not outside of this particular battle. My only threat is death or the death of those around me." I looked sideways at her. "But I have nothing they can use against me. No family that is hiding away peacefully on some backwater planet. It's just me."

"What about Boba?"

"He's in prison, Ahsoka."

"Right."

We fell silent, and I knew she was uncomfortable. But then again...she started the conversation. I was just saying it how it was.

"You know, it's not wise to argue with Master Piell," Skywalker chuckled to Tarkin in front of Ahsoka and I. "It's certainly not a good career move."

"General Skywalker, I stand by my principles, no matter what," Tarkin assured confidently. "Besides, I needn't worry about my career. I've fallen into favor with the Chancellor." Ah. Maybe that's why I didn't like him. The Chancellor never failed to make me feel...uncomfortable. "He will support me."

"Oh?" Anakin asked. "I happen to know the Chancellor quite well, myself."

"Oh, really?" Tarkin prodded, obviously a bit disbelieving.

Anakin gave the captain a confident smirk. "Really."

"Let's keep moving," Obi-wan cut in, feeling the tension between the two. "If we're not at the rendezvous at the exact time, we'll miss our window."

We all stopped when we heard the high pitched howling again. "Those creatures are gaining," Fives announced.

"If they've caught our scent," Piell worried. "They'll lead the droids right to us."

"We're gonna have to deal with them," Anakin said, making me sigh slowly through my nose. This mission really was going all kinds of wrong.

"What about using this cave to surprise them?" Ahsoka proposed.

Piell nodded. "If we can get them to pass by, we can attack them from behind. But we need a distraction."

Anakin grinned. "Leave that to me." Behind him, Obi-wan cleared his throat meaningfully. "And Obi-wan, of course," the Jedi added with a sheepish shrug.

"Okay," Piell said, focusing us all again. "The rest of you, follow me." I glanced at Obi-wan receiving an encouraging nod from the Jedi, before racing after the other group. Kenobi, Skywalker, and R2 continued on, while we settled down in the caves.

Now, all we had to do was wait.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Ni su'cuyi, gar ky'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum. - "_I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal." -Daily rememberance of those that died, often followed by listing of lost loved ones.

_Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la- _not gone, merely marching far away

_Osik- _shit


	54. Master Piell

Chapter Fifty-Four: Master Piell

"_Ah," Bendu's voice boomed as I emerged from the tunnels with a triumphant grin. "I sensed your success. Come, let us see it." He gestured with his giant hand, the Force responding to him easily. My saber hilt lifted easily from my outstretched palm to float before him, igniting in a brilliant white color. Bendu hummed in response to my kyber's gentle singing. "Your crystal is whole once again."_

"_It is." I stood calmly as he lowered my saber back to my hand. _

"_And the krykna?" he asked, referring to the spiders._

"_I'd thought they were there...but when I looked, they never were." I shrugged. "I guess they had no reason to fear me this time."_

_Bendu's massive face crinkled slightly in a smile. "You have learned much since separating yourself from the war. What will you do with this knowledge?"_

_I breathed slowly through my nose. "I'm going home. I'll get back to work...and maybe...one day when I'm ready...I'll rejoin the war-if it's my path."_

_Bendu's eyebrow rose in question. "Rejoin the war?" He sighed lowly. "I hoped you were above all that."_

"_Above it? How can I be above it when the people I love are directly affected by it?"_

_The giant creature shook his head. "When you exist in the Bendu...the war of these petty beings are nothing to you. There is only the Force."_

"_No," I whispered, looking down at the saber in my hand. "If the Sith exist for power and the Jedi for peace...what do we exist for?"_

"_The will of the Force."_

_I glanced sideways with a small shake of my head. "I don't believe that. I listen to the will of the Force, yes. But I was gifted with the ability to guide that will. And if we value balance, should we not work to protect it?"_

_Bendu straightened his back slightly in distaste at what my words implied, making him tower over me. But I'd gotten used to talking to creatures that were far bigger than me over the years-I wasn't about to back down now._

"_You have watched empires rise and fall," I commented gently, the reality of his inactivity hitting me at once. "Anyone who was ever close to you, if they ever existed at all, is long gone. Tell me, Bendu," I prodded. "What would that cave have shown you, were you working to find your balance?"_

_Bendu's deep gaze settled on me darkly, the Force shifting around him. Creatures such as Bendu, I'd come to find out, were a tedious bunch to deal with. Like the Father at the Citadel, He existed within a higher knowledge of the Force-able to wield it in a way I would never understand in my short life. Well...short compared to him, at least._

_Thunderclouds rolled in the distance, making my hair stand on edge, my gaze flickering to it nervously. That was Bendu's doing. _

"_War is prodded by the desire for power. Yours is no different." He ignored my question, but I let it slide. I preferred not to be murdered by the storm Bendu was rolling in than know his past._

"_Maybe not. But if we have the power to help people, shouldn't we?"_

_Bendu chuckled darkly. "We? The Force will do as it wills. Who am I to interfere?" I scowled. We were going in circles. "Even those that strive to do good, as you do, young follower of the Bendu, may be led down the path of darkness."_

"_I've beaten that before."_

"_And will you again?"_

_I ground my teeth. "Of course." Bendu hummed at me, but said no more. I sighed slowly, looking sideways at the cave I had emerged from. Did I have a place in this war? I wanted to protect those I loved...but was that interfering with the balance? "What should I do?"_

"_Ah, that is not a question for me, is it?" I quirked my eyebrow at the creature. "That is an answer for you to find. Within the Force."_

_I nodded, kneeling slowly, placing my saber before me. Settling across from Bendu, I closed my eyes, meditating with him. "I feel...conflict."_

"_Yes. The war rages on outside of my quiet domain."_

"_Anger. Loss. Suffering. Fear." I turned my head, eyes still closed, as I heard a familiar voice._

"_Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering." It was Master Yoda. I turned my thoughts away from the Jedi, trying to focus on what I should do. Where my place is._

"_I smell...alcohol. And perfume. It's my club."_

"_Ah, and the Force shows where you must go."_

_I opened my eyes, raising my brows. "It...just wants me to go back to being a bounty hunter?"_

"_I didn't say that, though that may be the will of the Force. But for now, you know where your path will lead you."_

"_What do I do when I get there?"_

"_What do you usually do?"_

_I shrugged on the ground. "Run my club I guess? Party? Find odd jobs as a hunter."_

_Bendu hummed, leaning back on his haunches. "Go. Live. The Force will guide you. Just remember to listen to it, young descendant of the Sith."_

_I stood slowly, glancing over his form. "You look tired."_

"_I have not been woken from my slumber this often in some time," he teased gently, offering a low chuckle that echoed across the quiet planet. _

_I glanced down at my lightsaber, taking it up and clipping it to my belt. After a moment of thought, I met Bendu's gray gaze. "I think...you can rest now."_

_He gave me a gentle smile. "I believe I can, as well. But you, Kida Fett, Descendant of the Sith, Daughter of Jango, Bounty Hunter, and follower of the Bendu...will you rest?"_

_I returned the smile. "Maybe one day, my friend." I meant it. I considered him a friend...I had to, after all he had done for me. "And that's far too many titles for one person," I joked._

_Bendu hummed as he turned away, glancing over his shoulder. "Very well. Goodbye Kida Fett, Slave to No One." He looked away before curling back into his rest, blending in with the rest of the coral-like scenery perfectly. I smiled at his choice of title for me. _

_I knew he meant more that just freeing myself from slavery. He meant breaking free of Bane. Breaking free of expectations of the Jedi. Even breaking free of my own expectations. And in the end...I was even willing to try and guide the will of the Force, rather than bow to it. And Bendu knew that, even if he didn't ever point it out directly. I really was a slave no longer._

* * *

In the end, going back to my club was exactly what I needed to do. I hadn't been back on Coruscant long before Windu had shown up on my doorstep.

My eyes slid across the stone that glowed in the light of the lava below. The howling of the anoobas was almost painful now. They were close. I tapped Ahsoka's elbow, nodding in the direction our pursuers would come from.

We all crouched in waiting, watching as a pack of five anoobas raced by, following the scents of Anakin and Obi-wan. Above us, five commandos on STAPs zoomed by as well. We waited a few moments longer before Piell stepped out of hiding, scanning the area. He gestured silently for us to follow before taking off in a run after the pack of anoobas.

We weren't far down the path before a spider droid lunged up over the ledge, taking down two of the rescued clones. They were at the back, making us all turn in horror. Piell acted first, racing forward to slice through two of the droid's legs, tearing it to the ground. More began to emerge as Piell sliced through its mainframe, my lightsaber igniting before me.

It was weird. I hadn't been wielding it long...but it felt almost natural to resort to it. My kyber hummed happily as I pulled it from my belt and held it beside me, energy hot near my skin.

"Keep going!" Piell yelled back at me. "Ahsoka and I will take care of the droids. Fett, follow Obi-wan!"

I nodded, the group glancing at me before I turned and led them faster down the path. I heard Ahsoka's lightsabers ignite, joining Piell in the battle against the spider droids. The rolling plains of snow that we raced across were covered in a thick fog, smothering my lungs. I puffed them out tiredly, following the sound of gunfire.

We lunged suddenly to the sides as a commando on a STAP raced over us. The clones opened fire immediately as I raced forward after the Jedi, lightsaber igniting beside me. My kyber sang powerfully in my grip as I raced after a STAP. Another came at us on our flank, its fire blasting the stones around us.

"Go!" I yelled to Rex, the captain rushing past me after the droid now attacking Anakin ahead. I skidded to a stop, deflecting the shots of the oncoming STAP away from the clones. Ahead, Rex shot down the STAP attacking his commander, Anakin crouching with a determined expression as it crashed behind him.

I turned, sensing Fives aiming at the droid attacking me. The ARC trooper was always reliable, hitting his mark and sending the commando careening on his speeder. I lunged sideways, wall running up the rock formations and leaping sideways in the air. My blade sliced through the middle of the commando and speeder, sending both scattering in pieces.

I landed deftly, feeling my Force abilities weaving together with the skills Jango taught me. They were becoming more in sync the more I used them.

And the more I used them, the more I realized that physically moving things with the Force was far harder for me than using it to improve my own abilities. Move a bit faster. Jump a bit higher.

I was also noticing that my senses were becoming more attuned. Not only to keep me focused in battle, but to emotions around me...as well as some hints towards things that haven't yet happened.

Such as Fives taking down the STAP.

"Anakin!" I yelled, the Force prodding me to look past the crouching Jedi. He turned before the anooba barreled into him, throwing him to the ground. I rushed forward as his lightsaber tumbled away, the anooba's incredibly jaws trying to clamp down on the Jedi's throat.

I stabbed forward with my lightsaber, shoving my armored shoulder into the creature's side to push it off of Anakin. It let out a terrible screech of pain that made me feel a bit bad-only because of Embo's loving pet, of course.

"Thanks," Anakin panted as I offered him a hand up. He grabbed his lightsaber as he stood, dusting off his tunic. He glanced up quickly before shoving me to the side, thrusting out his metal hand. Skywalker's connection to the Force was almost smothering when I was in his presence. It flowed through him in a similar way I sensed it flow through my kyber crystal. He launched an anooba that was lunging for my neck backwards and into the lava.

"Consider the debt repaid," I chuckled back. The Jedi leapt away to attack another droid, my own lightsaber rising again to slice through the belly of a lunging anooba. I was about to move to join Rex when a chill fell over me, my muscles freezing me in place. I wasn't sure what it was, but I could feel that something terrible had happened.

It seemed this mission was full of terrible happenings.

I turned easily, deflecting a final bolt at an oncoming STAP, Tarkin shooting it down as it passed. I walked past the Captain, glancing over to watch Cody and his troops destroy the last of the droids.

"So much for the hunting party," the commander said, glancing back at us. Rex moved up beside me as my lightsaber disengaged in my grip.

"There are more squads on their way," Tarkin announced, following me. "We should get moving."

The Force rippled with the chill of death. "Wait," I whispered, turning my head to look through the thick mist. "Ahsoka," I breathed, prodding the clones to follow my gaze to the silhouette of the Togruta, fallen Jedi Master over her shoulder.

The Jedi raced to join us as she approached, Anakin stepping forward to help her place Piell on the ground. His shoulder and neck were spattered with dark blood-an anooba bite, by the looks of it.

"He died honorably," Ahsoka stated sadly from where she kneeled beside him. It seemed there was no end to the losses we were facing on this mission. There weren't many of us left now.

"What about the information?" Anakin asked his downtrodden padawan.

"I have it," she muttered. "He told me just before he died."

I stepped back as the Jedi moved in, working to remove the Jedi's outer robe in order to wrap him in it. As they worked, I took the time to sit among the lava stones, dirty hands doing their best to wipe away the blood and grime on my face.

The clones that remained, which were only two of the rescued clones outside of Rex, Cody, Charger, and Fives, found rest near their commanders and worked to inventory their weaponry. I watched in silence as the Jedi performed their ceremony for their dead, a small frown slowly growing on my face.

"I always felt like that was messed up," Fives said from beside me, nearly making me jump out of my skin. So much for the Force. I was too caught up in my thoughts.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "What?" He nodded meaningfully towards the Jedi who were finishing wrapping their fallen brother. "You mean that they take the time to do rights for a Jedi, but not a clone?"

It was Fives' turn to be uncomfortable, shifting in his armor. He removed his helmet for the first time since Echo died, revealing a tired face and a glazed gaze. "We never get to...mourn our brothers on the field. Not to mention incinerate their bodies."

I shook my head, a small smile coming to my face. "You've got it wrong. The Mandalorians burned their dead, sure, but not in an incinerator. They put them on massive pyres while those that loved you in life celebrate having you for the time that they did. They drink and tell stories and dance and chant. It's the send-off warriors deserve." I glanced sideways at him as the other clones moves to join their commanders as they readied to move Piell's body. "Maybe one day we can all celebrate Echo together. Even if we can't have the pyre."

Fives swallowed thickly before nodding. "I'd like that," he said curtly, putting his helmet back on to join his brothers at the Jedi funeral. "Thank you."

I stayed back under the guise that I was keeping a lookout. But in reality, while it was tragic that Piell died, I also mourned the loss of all the other men that had died that day. We didn't stop for them due to the dire situation. But why could we waste time for a Jedi?

I watched from afar as Obi-wan and Anakin used the Force to lower Piell's body into the river of lava to burn away. Looking away to continue on as Piell's body was carried over the falls, my mind drifted to the pyre that burned on Mandalore...all those years ago.

* * *

_There were still distant echoes of the battle happening outside the arena. Most droids had been redirected to defend the stations, the clones of my father-figure following them with their new Jedi leaders._

_I pushed my way through the last remaining Geonosians that were fleeing, shoving their bug-like faces away from me with the butt of my blaster. I'd seen my mentor die in that arena and knowing Boba...my little brother had seen it too._

"_Boba," I breathed, seeing him across the arena floor. He was crouched, still dressed in the blue clothes the Kaminoans provided for him. He was lifting his father's helmet to meet his forehead, grief rippling off of him in waves._

_I finally made it to the terrified boy. He was filled with anger. Loss. Confusion. My fingers touched his shoulder, making him tense and whirl, drawing his father's blaster to aim at my nose. He froze when he saw my face, goggles and mask drawn away to reveal my devastated expression._

_His brown gaze melted from hatred to grief, tears flowing freely as he pushed his face into my chest plate. I held him, holstering my own weapon to let my arms wrap around him. "We have to go," I whispered wetly into his tousled hair. He shook his head against me, but let me pull him up._

"_I won't leave him," he cried._

"_I would never ask that," I responded gently, touching my knuckles to his cheek. "Do you know where Slave I is?" He nodded again, wiping at his eyes. "I need you to get it. Bring it here. I'll bring him aboard."_

"_I can't-"_

"_Boba," I said firmly, doing my best to keep my own face stoic. "If we stay, we die. We will grieve for him properly when we are safe. Do you understand? Can you do that?" He nodded, forcing his own tears down. "Good. Go."_

_The young boy ran off to get his father's ship, while I worked on collecting Jango's things. I put his blasters back in his holster, collecting each piece the Jedi had severed. By the time Boba arrived with the ship...the arena was all but deserted._

_Boba wouldn't speak again until we'd made it to the desolate surface of Mandalore-a planet destroyed by years of war. Despite saying he hailed from Concord Dawn, I was never really sure about Jango's past. That was something he was proud of, really._

_But I knew he lived the Mandalorian way._

_So he deserved the Mandalorian end._

_Boba sat silently with his father's helmet on the gangway of Slave I while I built a pyre with anything I could find. Finally, when it was time, the grieving boy helped me place his father's wrapped body on the pyre, his weapons and armor all stored away on the ship for when Boba was older-it's what Jango would have wanted._

_I touched under Boba's chin, lifting his head as the sun began to slide over the flat horizon. With a steadying breath, I struck the flare against my leg, igniting the end in a blossom of red sparks. It ignited the pyre smoothly, smoke billowing up and drifting across the desolate planet._

_Closing my eyes, I felt Boba's anger. His grief. His hopelessness. _

_With a long breath through my nose, I started to sing. "_Motir ca'tra nau tracinya." _I glanced sideways at the young Mandalorian boy, watching the tears stream silently down his cheeks_. "Gra'tua cuun heet su dralshy'a." _His jaw clenched, staring into the rising flames as they devoured his father. "_Cuun hett su…."

_We stood in silence as the pyre burned. I knew we would have to leave shortly, considering the Pacifist government of Mandalore now didn't much care for our kind. I let us stay for as long as we could, the tears slowly drying from Boba's face._

_I put my hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "We have to go." _

_He hesitated for only a moment, his still-young mind craving some type of support. He pushed into my hand just slightly, as if searching for more, before he suddenly pulled away. I watched silently as he boarded Slave I, his father's helmet tucked under his arm. He never looked back at the pyre._

* * *

It was at our next stop on the way to Kamino that Boba bolted, taking _Slave I_ with him. I was left behind with the supplies from the goods run I'd made in my arms-ingredients I'd collected for my attempt _Uj'alayi. _Jango had always been the best at making it. It was Boba's favorite food.

I had never tried making it again after that.

The back of an armored hand grazed me forearm, but it didn't shock me. Letting my memories flow as we walked was like a meditation, connecting me to the Force. It let me….see things clearly. The presence that came with the touch was gentle and comforting. Warm, even.

"You alright?" Rex asked under his breath, his voice modulated through the helmet. "You've been pretty quiet since Piell died."

"I'm not apologizing for going against your orders, if that's what you're expecting." Even I was shocked by the bluntness of my words.

Rex barely missed a step, though, even letting out a low chuckle through his nose. "I wasn't. It's never been one of your stronger suits, anyways." Despite his snark, he earned a light-spirited eye roll from me. "But are you okay?"

I sighed slowly. "I was thinking about Jango and his pyre." That earned the attention of those present. The clones openly looked at me, but the others merely tilted their heads to listen better without being obvious.

"You made him a pyre?"

I nodded. "Like Mandalorians are supposed to have. We did it on the surface of Mandalore. It was all wrong, of course. There's supposed to be a big celebration and instead it was just two sad kids."

"I…" Rex paused for a second before lowering his voice to a whisper. "I understand."

My gaze flickered to him briefly, a sad, but grateful smile lifting my lips. "I know you do." We were in the back of the group, with only Fives behind us, so I dared to quickly grab his gloved hand, giving it a squeeze.

He didn't reciprocate, nervous over our current company, but I knew no one but Fives had seen us. And I could feel the small amount of anxiety my touch had eased away from Rex. I suppose as a soldier in a time of war, you learn to appreciate the little things. Then again, I wasn't much different in that way.

I glanced up as our group slowed, nearing a river of lava. "There's the extraction point," Kenobi announced, pointing ahead at a small island in the middle of the river. Cody and Anakin immediately moved forward, both securing lines across the lava.

Rex ran forward first, touching my arm a final time before beginning to crawl across the cable, Tarkin on the other. Fives and one of the rescued clones went next. I nodded to Ahsoka as she stepped up to crawl across, just as Rex was helping Tarkin up on the island.

"Incoming!" he yelled across the river, pointing behind me. We all turned to see squads of commandos on STAPs, led by none other than Sobeck. Maybe I should have risked capture just to kill the bastard before….

The droids rained fire down on us, my lightsaber igniting in my grasp to deflect whatever I could from the cable tethers. Anakin and Obi-wan took to the skies, finding their way onto STAPs of their own and commencing in a dogfight.

"Ahsoka!" I cried, seeing Sobeck targeting her and Cody as the crossed the cables. I took a deep, steadying breath, trusting my body and the Force, and threw myself forward. My feet landed deftly on the cable Ahsoka was crawling on, my knees bending fluidly to match to wavering of the cord.

I turned in my balance, deflecting the incoming shots from Sobeck's speeder. As he drew closer, I started to worry that I'd just gotten myself killed by putting myself over lava. But I was saved by R2, who came sweeping in with a gust of exhaust he spewed from his ports, blinding Sobeck.

I ducked below his whirling STAP, watching as Fives shot out the engine and sent the Phindian crashing to the ground. Ahsoka made her way up onto the island, followed closely by myself. Panting heavily from the incredible amount of exertion over this mission, I bent over, hands on my knees.

The Force rippled, turning my head at the low growl from Sobeck. Tarkin fired a shot at the warden, confident rolling off him in waves. But Phindians were tougher than that. Sobeck took the shot with an angry growl before throwing himself into Tarkin. He lifted the captain in his claws digits, before slamming him back into the ground again.

"Captain!" Ahsoka yelled, the first one to come out of her shocked daze. She raced across the island as Sobeck lifted Tarkin above his head, meaning to throw him into the lava.

"If I can't have the information," the warden screamed, "It will die with you!"

Ahsoka reached them as the others reached me, jabbing her lightsaber through Sobeck's heart. He screamed, but fell, letting Tarkin walk away safely.

"My thanks, Padawan Tano," Tarkin gasped as he did his best to straighten his clothes. He sighed indignantly as he stepped past Anakin, Obi-wan, and I. "I see you've trained her well," he said to the former.

We all blinked for a moment before Obi-wan looked sideways at Anakin and I. "The rescue ship should be here by now," he declared.

Anakin chuckled sarcastically. "So should the rest of the Seperatist army." As they said it, Ahsoka stepping away from Sobeck's body, engines whirred through the mist. A Republic gunship emerged, blowing hot air over all of us. It was welcome.

As was the face of Jedi Master Plo Koon. "I believe you've worn out your welcome," he suggested, gesturing for us to board. Spider droids began to climb over the edges of our little island, weapons firing.

I drew my saber immediately, briefly feeling the surprise from the new additions to our group. Rushing the first droid, I ducked beneath its blasters and sliced up through its center, before turning to deflect fire back on another. The clones rushed to board as we were pushed backwards, Ahsoka and Obi-wan retreating onto the ship as well.

Anakin glanced at me over his shoulder, and I understood. I disengaged my saber and leapt aboard the gunship just before it began to rise in the air. I felt no fear from Anakin as he faced the droids alone before calmly leaping high into the air and flipping into the gunship.

"Let's go!" Ahsoka yelled into the cockpit, the doors sealing around us. I always hated this part most of travelling-being sealed inside with no way out and the vacuum of space on the other side. That's why I preferred navigating myself. Or at least having some damn windows.

"Admiral Coburn," Plo said into his wrist comm, "We have the survivors. Recall all fighters."

"Yes, General," came the reply. "Prepare to jump to lightspeed." I closed my eyes, hand resting gently over the over-head grips. I let myself find my balance again. I mourned for Echo. Maybe even for Piell. He was one of the first Jedi to not treat me as dangerous when meeting me. He even encouraged me to embrace my abilities more.

I guess I mourned a friendship that could have been.

The ship rocked gently beneath my feet, indicating we had landed in the hangar. "We're all ready, General," Koon spoke into the communicator. There was the brief feeling of weightlessness, like that queeziness you get in your stomach when you are free falling-we were in hyperspace now.

The gunship doors hissed open, our weary band practically falling into the hangar. We were met with medics and water-a jug of which I happily took. I was offered quarters of my own and supplies to wash my gear with. A part of me wanted to stay and spend time with Fives and Rex. But as I watched Rex put his arm around Fives' shoulder and lead him towards the mess hall, I decided against it.

Right now, they needed their brothers.

So with a last sad glance as the many faces around me that looked just like Echo….but nothing like him at all….I walked alone to my quarters to wait out the trip.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Motir ca'tra nau tracinya. Gra'tua cuun heet su dralshy'a. Cuun hett su…. _

Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame. Our vengeance burns brighter still. Burns brighter still….

(SONG FOUND HERE

watch?v=l7f-HvIKYzs)

_Uj'alayi -_ Mandalorian dessert (dense, sweet cake with nuts and fruit)


	55. Another One Bites the Dust

Chapter Fifty-Five: Another One Bites the Dust

Padme watched me quietly as I finished catching her up on all she'd missed. I left very little out, trusting the woman with my life. Her lips were pursed with sadness, but determination as I finished, telling her about Echo and Piell.

"I'm so sorry," she offered, finally getting up from her desk and moving to sit in the seat beside mine, her soft hand touching my pants. I'd chosen to take off my armor, having it put in a crate and returned to my shuttle. I was wearing civilian clothes, as the clones like to call them-black pants with my boots, and a soft leather jacket over my light green shirt. My hair, now washed after I took advantage of my private fresher on the Star Destroyer, was pulled back from my face in a messy ponytail.

I fidgeted under her affection, the woman leaving her hand on my knee stubbornly. She was going to show me love, whether I liked it or not.

"I'm glad you're safe, though. And Anakin. And Ahsoka."

I nodded. "I...I'm sad. But I also know there was nothing I could do. I could feel it. I knew we were going to lose him."

Padme looked at me sadly, but said nothing more of it, choosing to change the subject. "Well? Let me see."

I rolled my eyes, but pulled my lightsaber from inside my jacket. I'd elected not to leave it on my shuttle. Despite being on good terms with the Jedi now, I didn't trust them to not have their suspicions and worries still. If my use of my lightsaber was something they disapproved of, they'd have to take it up with me directly, rather than swipe it from my things.

Padme accepted the lightsaber hilt hesitantly, examining the handiwork of the Armorer. "This craftsmanship is amazing. You did this yourself?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Who, then?" I gave her a look. "You won't tell me?"

"More like, I can't tell you," I did my best to reason. "Go ahead. Turn it on." The senator's eyes widened with fright for a moment, but I only laughed. "Come on. Skywalker told me about how you had his lightsaber when Bane held you hostage."

"For a moment," she argued breathlessly. "And it was only to free Ani." Her voice wavered slightly with uncertainty as she accidently said Anakin's nickname. I liked hearing her slip up and say it. Not only was it endearing to see their relationship work in trying times, but it also showed her easiness around me.

"Oh, come on," I pushed gently, reaching over to guide her thumb over the ignition. The lightsaber hummed to life in her hand, her muscles tensing. I nudged her gently with my mind, easing her worries away.

That was something I was finding easier-using the Force within my mind. I struggled projecting it in a physical way. But it helped me see and sense the world better...as well as into minds easier.

Maybe I'd bring it up to Obi-wan or Anakin sometime.

"It's white," she breathed. "I've never seen one like this before."

I shrugged, smiling as she gave the saber an experimental swish through the air. "It was actually green, once, when it was first harvested by a Jedi Padawan." Padme's brows furrowed with worry, but I waved it off with a grin. "I didn't steal it, I promise. It was my ancestor's...the one that first mixed blood with Sith."

"Oh," was all she offered, shocked.

"I found the blade in my travels, and it was red. When a Force-wielder pours rage and hatred into their kyber, it breaks, and thus, bleeds. This makes it red."

"So it was a Fallen Jedi's?"

I nodded. "The crystal called to me. Over time, I was able to heal it, which makes it white. Because it isn't perfect," I explained as I took the lightsaber back, my kyber humming happily. "It still has scars, but it isn't bleeding anymore."

With a final spin, I disengaged the blade, tucking the hilt back under my jacket. Padme smiled at me. "You seem to have everything figured out."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," I joked, but appreciated the compliment. We both chuckled as the doors hissed open, revealing Anakin.

"Ani," Padme expressed happily as he entered. He gave her a genuine, but tired smile. When the senator hesitated for a moment, I rolled my eyes.

"Just go," I offered with a laugh. "I won't look." I turned my face away as the senator ran across the room and threw herself into her husband's embrace. I gave them a moment before looking back to Anakin, who was following Padme towards the couch opposite me. "So? Is the information all set and ready to use?"

A darkness rippled off of the young Jedi as he scowled. "No. Master Yoda is trying to figure things out with the chancellor now. But Ahsoka was instructed to tell the Council her information, whereas Tarkin will only bring it to the chancellor."

I frowned, looking between them. "But...they're on the same side. What should it matter?"

"One would think," Padme sighed as she stood. "Come on, Anakin. We should see what we can do to help."

I could feel Anakin's weariness. His desperation to lay down and sleep, holding his wife beside him. To feel safe.

It was a feeling most warriors such as us experienced.

"Now what?" I asked, still lounging in my seat. "Where's everyone else?"

Anakin cracked his neck tiredly as he stood. "Ahsoka is with the Council still, and I assume Tarkin is with the chancellor. The men have been given a temporary leave while this gets sorted out." He paused, glancing back at me. "Technically, your contract has been filled. You're free to leave any time, Kida. Credits will be wired to you."

He gave me a genuine, unjudging smile as he left the room, but I still couldn't help but feel guilty. I was being paid for a mission that might not even lead to anything. Not to mention, people I cared for died on that mission. Did I even really help at all?

A thought occurred to me at that moment. "Skywalker," I called after him as I raced from the senator's office. He turned in the hallway, raising his brow. "You have to convince them to come to an agreement. We can't let Echo die for nothing." His lips pressed into a line as he nodded before following his wife towards the chancellor's study.

I watched them leave before heading towards the exit myself. If this turned out to be all for nothing, I didn't want Fives to be sober when he heard it.

* * *

Commander Fox almost didn't let me in. He stood in front of my shuttle as I descended the gangway, arms crossed. "Do you have orders to be here?"

"No," I started, trying to explain. But I was cut off.

"Leave the premises immediately," he ordered, his soldiers drawing their weapons. "All trespassers without clearance will be arrested."

I growled lowly in my throat, popping my hip defiantly. "Come on, Fox. The GAR lost an ARC trooper on our mission. A friend of mine. One of your brothers." He paused for a moment and I felt his mind shift slightly away from his training. Despite working as the leader of the Coruscant Guard, he had experienced losing his brothers, too.

"State your purpose." He was curt, but he was letting me speak, at least.

"The soldiers I was fighting with have been given shore leave. To celebrate their fallen brothers, I've decided to take them out for a drink. Or two."

Fox's helmet hissed as he let out a long breath of air. "Fine." His men dropped their weapons immediately, some of them seeming a bit surprised. "But no one better miss their orders and I better not find you here again after you all leave." I knew what he was insinuating as he jutted his finger towards me.

"Relax, Commander," I teased as I descended my gangway, tapping my mini wrist gauntlet to close it behind me. "I'll take good care of them." I knew I was only playing into a very twisted vision Fox had of me….but I couldn't help it. Playing the part was a large portion of my work. And to be honest, it was pretty fun sometimes.

I strode past his squadron with playful purpose, following the mental map I'd retained from my last time there. It wasn't long before I found the barracks for the 501st, most of which had been on leave for most, if not all, of the previous mission's time. I leaned cockily against the metal doorframe as I gazed into the barracks, scanning for my friends.

I spotted them finally, sensing the despair Fives was feeling in the far corner of the barracks. Looks were cast my way as I walked through the rows of beds confidently. Some recognized me, some didn't.

Most were just shocked to see a woman in their barracks. With no armor on, for that matter.

"Kida Fett," a voice sounded, making me turn and see the tattooed face of Hardcase. I gave him a smile as he threw his arm around me. "I'm glad you're here. We are trying to convince Fives over there to try and have a good time."

"How convenient," I projected, the room quieting slightly as I spoke. "I was here to do the very same thing."

Hardcase let out a boisterous laugh, slapping me on the back as I pushed past him to stand behind Fives. The ARC trooper was hunched over on his bed, his back turned to me. He was only in his blacks.

"Trooper," I said in my firmest tone. "What are you doing?" I could tell he wasn't focused by how fast he leapt to his feet, immediately saluting as he turned.  
"Sir, I was-" he stopped when he saw it was me, rolling his eyes with a scoff. "Kida. Stop it."

"Oh, I was just teasing," I tried, but he turned away from me, sitting back down. I sighed, touching his shoulder gently. "Come on. Take it from me….it doesn't do well to dwell on it. No more mourning." I leaned down, squeezing his shoulder. "Let's celebrate him, instead."

Kix appeared at my side, offering me a cup filled with what smelled like rum. I took it, taking a long sip that burned my nose, before moving it into FIve's field of vision. I nudged it towards his hand, smiling as he finally took it.

The trooper swallowed thickly before downing the entire cup in one go. He shook his head, coughing at the dry taste, before nodding. He stood and turned to me, wiping the sides of his mouth. "Alright. And I'm going to drink you under the table, just like I always did to Echo."

I grinned. "I'd like to see you try."

The clones around me cheered, everyone punching my shoulder playfully. I recognized most of the group that was currently gathered around us. Hardcase, Fives, and Kix, of course. But also Jesse, Tup, Appo, and Dogma. I gave them all smiles, accepting a cup of liquor from Jesse, who threw his arm around me.

"Your nose looks great," I teased. "Almost like it was never broken."

He laughed heartily, before looking around at the group. "Alright, you sacks of _osik_!" he cried, obviously already a few drinks deep. "It's time we took this celebration to 79's!"

I scowled, throwing his arm off of me. "79's? That's where you guys think is a good time?"

"Oh, come on, Kida," Kix teased. "It's the only place we really have fun." I knew what he meant-a lot of bar patrons weren't too kind to clones. Especially when below the surface.

I rolled my eyes playfully to avoid the subject. "Fine." They cheered, the group practically carrying me from the barracks and onto a shuttle they hailed. It was a civilian shuttle, meaning we earned plenty of looks as a lone girl piled in with five clones, Dogma and Appo staying behind for duty that night.

The clones were shamelessly boisterous on the transport, making me smile easily. Despite the looks-ones I _knew_ the clones were noticing-they kept on living as they deemed fit. They weren't given a lot of time to experience life, after all. They were going to enjoy it while they could.

The transport stopped at 79's quickly, much to the relief of the civilian passengers. I stuck my tongue out at one woman that was giving us a dirty look. "They die for your freedom, _skanah,"_ I scowled. "Show some respect."

My language earned a raised eyebrow from Kix and Fives, but neither said anything as we entered the clone bar. It was filled with drunken clones, all in various states of dress. Some were in their blacks. Some in their casuals. Some even had their armor still on.

"Come on, Kida!" Tup shouted, making me find him in the crowd at the bar. "Take a shot with us!"

I sighed inwardly, knowing I was in for a long night. We took the shot-something minty and tart-together, all of them cheering and immediately demanding another.

Three consecutive shots later, I was already wishing I'd eaten more of the food in Padme's office than I had. Hardcase pushed an incredibly strong drink into my hand before herding me over to a booth with the others.

"Alright, alright," he laughed as he shoved himself into the booth after me, his arm going over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes, not caring enough to stop him. "Jesse, you know the drill." Said clone sat up straight in the booth, listening closely to his brother. "Senator Dio or Senator Amidala?"

My eyebrow raised immediately as Jesse rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Come now, that's an easy one," Hardcase laughed, leaning into me more.

"Oh?" Kix asked, taking a long drink. "If you know the answer, why'd you ask it?"

"I wanna know what he thinks!"

"I'm sorry," I interrupted, putting up my hand. "What is the game here?"

"Who'd you rather," Jesse answered matter-of-factly, giving me a look. I gaped, glancing between the men as it registered. It took only a second for me to bust out laughing. Oh….if Anakin only knew that his men were debating the sexiness of his wife.

"That's easy," a drunken clone proclaimed as he leaned over the back of the booth, breathing down my neck. I flinched, looking back at him with a crinkled nose. "Senator Amidala is a smoke show! Dio has nothing on her. Imagine her in a small, tight, little-"

"Okay!" I cried, roughly throwing off Hardcase as I forced my way out of the booth. "Next round of shots is on me!"

They cheered, none of them caring that I was dodging hearing more about Padme in some sexy getup for the clone's entertainment. I couldn't really blame them, though. It wasn't like the Republic let them have spouses or anything. What alternative did they have? Aside from-

A grin crept to my lips as I piled the next round of shots on a tray, carrying them to the table of had moved on from their game, all of their drinks already gone as they debated who would win the next podrace on the holonet.

"I have a proposition for a new plan," I proclaimed as I set the tray down before them. We each lifted our individual shot glasses to our lips, downing them easily. I continued after we took them. "Instead of talking about girls and sitting here in a bar with, frankly," I glanced around at the clone-filled bar, "A bit too much testosterone, let's go somewhere more fun."

"Kida, we already-" Kix started, but I held up my hand.

After accepting the drink Jesse handed to me, I smiled at them. "I know you guys don't have great experiences at bars outside of this one. But I know a pretty good club that won't turn you away or treat you differently. If anything, you'll be treated better, because I know the owner."

They were interested. Fives knew what I meant, the ARC trooper giving me a smile. "Oh, do you?" he asked.

I smiled. "I do. Shall we?" I downed my drink quickly, feeling myself wobble just slightly.

"I'd be willing," Fives offered, leaning back in his seat. "If," he stopped, looking me in the eye with a devilish twinkle. "The unstoppable Kida Fett can complete a task."

I scowled at my friend, but accepted. "And what's that?"

Fives' smile should have warned me. His eyes shifted past me, looking towards a back booth. "I'll go to your club, if you can convince our good captain to come along, too."

My blood went cold as I realized what he meant. My senses prickled, notifying me of the familiar presences in the corner booth-Cody and Rex. I swallowed thickly before turning, spying them both still in their armor, each with a hand firmly wrapped around a drink.

Grinding my teeth together, I scowled back at my chuckling friends. "She'll never be able to," Hardcase determined, shaking his head. "There's no way we can get our captain to a club, especially with it being on the lower levels."

I pursed my lips, looking back at Rex, who had certainly seen us, but elected to stay away. "You actually want your commanding officer to party with you?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Of course we do," Fives grinned back. "Or are you just asking because you're afraid you can't."

"The captain doesn't party like that," Kix said with a shrug, giving me a defeated look. "Sorry, kid. I don't think you have a chance on this one."

"He doesn't party," I repeated in a mutter as I watched Rex down the rest of his drink. "Then what's he doing here?" With a deviously confident look over my shoulder at my drinking pals, I strode across the bar, hearing them cheer drunkenly behind me.

It took a bit longer than I expected, since I didn't want to be spotted as I approached and had to navigate the drunken crowd of clones. But, when I arrived, it was perfect.

"Your drink is looking a bit low, Captain," I said formally, with a light tone to my words. Rex looked up with a start, Cody doing the same.

"Fett," Cody greeted, surprised by my presence. "What are you doing here?"

I jutted my thumb back behind me towards the drunken group of 501st clones. "Celebrating Echo. You?"

Rex swallowed thickly, his fingers twisting his empty cup on the table endlessly. "Trying to relax," Cody tried, heavily implying that I was impeding that attempt.

I let the hint slide off of me as if I never noticed it. "I have a wonderful plan for that. The guys and I are actually heading to a different bar, if you want to join."

Cody cleared his throat, finishing off his drink. "As much as I'd love to, I have to get back. General Kenobi wanted my report by the morning."

He rose from his seat, making me back up as he moved to leave. I shifted on my feet anxiously. "Okay, well then, Captain. It looks like you have no one to drink with."

Rex offered me a gentle smile, but he looked tired. He tilted his empty cup upside down to show me. "And nothing to drink. Sorry, Kida. Maybe another time."

He moved to walk after Cody, who has stopped near the door to wait for his friend. I stopped his with a hand on his elbow. "Rex," I whispered. "Come on. Fives asked for you personally."

His golden gaze turned to me seriously. "It's more likely he wanted to put you in an uncomfortable situation. Or me." He glanced over my shoulder, most likely to see his men grinning at us drunkenly.

"Who cares?" I asked suddenly, taking him by surprise. "Come on. I know you have leave time. Come with us. Please?" I gave him my best pouty face that I could muster-a symptom of the alcohol unfortunately.

Finally, Rex rolled his eyes, turning to wave Cody on. Cody gave Rex a rare smile before nodding and leaving the bar alone. Rex looked back at me seriously. "So what have I agreed to? Where are we going?"

I gave him a wide, devious smile, but didn't answer, waving to my friends to come join us. "Let's go!" I yelled over the din of the bar, pointing to my wrist comm. It was flashing with Apex's message that our ride had arrived.

I couldn't help but smile as we left the bar together, Fives and Kix throwing their arms around Rex. I was going to give them the party of their lives. I would make them forget.

Forget about the war. And the brothers they've lost. Forget about the certainty that they'd lose more. And the likelihood that it could be them.

* * *

The Fury Club was busy that night. Walking up to the door was out of the question-not because I had clones with me, but because I was not about to wait in line to get into my own damn club. I rolled my eyes, gesturing for the clones to follow me around the back alley. It stunk of trash and probably vomit, but it hid the back door to my club well. I pressed my thumb against the print lock, the door buzzing as it hissed open. I led them in, their faces blushing as we passed my workers.

The back door led to the service hallways-much of which were lined with costuming and makeup rooms for the performers. The girls were all sweet things, though many had their own run-ins with the law. Who was I to judge on that, anyways? They knew how to play their game and make their money, though.

In the back, they were sweet and goofy. On the floor, they were flirtatious and docile. Fierce and sexy. But I suppose that depended on the clientele.

We were met with a chorus of giggles as the clones walked past the changing rooms. Their tan skin flushed darker with embarrassment, but I only laughed. "Relax," I teased my friends. "They're exotic dancers. They're usually dressed like that," I assured, referring to the skimpy clothing the girls were wearing.

I led them to the access door, gesturing them forward. "The main floor is in there. I'll send one of the girls out to tell Merl your drinks are on the house tonight."

"You coming?" Fives asked as he walked past me into the flashing lights of my club.

"Of course," I assured him. "I just need to get the last of us club ready." I glanced pointedly at Rex, who was still wearing his weapons and armor. Fives and Kix chuckled as they walked past me, my hand reaching out to press against the captain's chest-plate.

"What?" he asked, glancing nervously between the clones and I.

"I don't allow weapons in my club, Rex."

He gave me an incredulous look. "As if you're not carrying a weapon right now."

"I own this club," I argued, giving him a gentle shove as I closed the door, sealing us away from the club again. "Now come on." I pushed past him, dragging him with me by his forearm.

Despite his hesitations, I felt his mind and body begin to relax. An easy smile fell on his lips, a small chuckle erupting from his throat as he let me pull him along. I dragged him into the my private lift, which wasn't my brightest idea. It was rather small, since it was usually only used by me.

We were standing pretty close, his knuckles grazing my arm where they wrapped around his helmet at his side. The alcohol was making me….fuzzy. I shook myself mentally, forcing myself to focus as the hydraulic doors slid open.

Taking initiative, I stepped out first, moving immediately to the wardrobe door on the far side of my office. Rex was slower in his advance through the room, taking it in slowly. His golden eyes scanned over the case of weaponry I had on display-some I used and some I just found fascinating in my travels. I had trophies-things I'd taken from meaningful jobs. A piece of bloodied shrapnel that had been lodged in my thigh for hours during a stakeout mission that went south, forcing me to have to sit in pained silence until it was safe to move. A mask given to me by the witch doctor of a village I once helped protect from pirates. A small drum-like instrument from a revolutionary I protected from assassins.

Next he turned to examine the empty metal figure that stood against the wall, devoid of the Mandalorian armor that usually sits on it. Alternative gadgets and ammunition was stocked neatly along the mannequin's base-it was a bounty hunter's dream office.

"Here," I said to get his attention as I reentered the room. "These should fit you." I handed him the clothes I'd picked out from a stash I'd collected over time, whether from bar patrons, bounty hunting, or….visitors.

He looked around the room nervously, earning a pair of rolling eyes from me. I gestured to the wardrobe I'd emerged from, pointing him off to change. While he was in there, I drew out my spiced rum, pouring two decent sized shots.

When he emerged, I went silent, my drunken mind slowing to a full stop. Rex seemed uncomfortable in the civilian attire. But man….did it look good on him. I'd chosen a pair of black pants with black boots, as well as a gray shirt. His jacket was a deep maroon color with a low collar.

"I feel ridiculous."

I let out a laugh as he fidgeted under my appraising gaze. "You look great," I assured, sitting on the desk and lifting the glasses. "Come on and take a shot with me."

He didn't argue, piling his neatly stacked armor and weapons on a table in the corner before approaching. His brow lifted as he accepted his glass touching the rim against mine. "How many of these have you had?" he asked, breathing past the sting of the liquor.

"Why? Trying to match me?"

Rex tried to give me a stern look, but failed, letting out a small laugh instead. He didn't refuse as I poured him another shot. He still seemed uncomfortable, shifting in his jacket endlessly. "Rex," I said, touching my fingers to the inside of his wrist, blocking him from taking the next shot. "Relax. Tonight is about celebrating. Besides, I would never let my guests look ridiculous while they're in my care." I paused for a moment. "Unless they're an asshole and they deserve it."

Rex chuckled easily, already loosening up. Whether it was from the alcohol or the gentle pressure of my hand on his pulse though, I couldn't say. "I'm pretty sure you've called me an ass before."

I wiggled my eyebrows at him teasingly before releasing my hold and downing my own shot. The captain dressed in civvies mimicked me, giving me an easy smile over the burn of the alcohol.

"Fives is going to tease me about this all night," he commented, lifting the flap of the jacket to examine the stitched interior.

I couldn't help but laughed. "Possibly, but he's got no taste anyways." I leaned closer to where he leaned against the desk, whispering comically, "He's a clone, you know."

"I knew that, oddly enough."

"Don't worry," I assured, distancing myself from him again since he hadn't reacted. "You'll all have things to tease each other about tonight if everything goes as planned." Rex lifted a weary eyebrow, to which I only responded to with a wry grin.

It was silent for a beat as we gazed at each other. We had never discussed...us...since our encounter after Mortis. The Citadel was a whirlwind of fighting and survival and loss. Aside from the small gestures of comfort and our short disagreement, we hadn't talked.

Yet despite the year of being apart, aside from the most recent meetings, it felt like nothing had changed….yet everything had. The air was charged with electricity as we smiled at each other. They were soft. Endearing. Genuine.

I'd found that Rex was rare to smile, but when he did, he meant it. It was always a pure look that crinkled the skin on his face and brought a light to his eyes. It would recede again swiftly after the moment, but I loved seeing him like that.

My smiles, however, were often forced. Or fake, altogether. Bounty hunting was an act as much as it was a skill set. Smiles and batting eyelashes were needed for certain jobs or clients. Deadly stares and intimidating snarls were needed for others.

But with Rex, in soft moments like these, where we could forget everything that had once, and continued to, hold us back….my smiles were always genuine. And they came with a flush of warmth through my body like a warm embrace, heating my chest as my heart fluttered against my ribs.

Rex was the first to snap out of it, clearing his throat as if experiencing an after effect of the alcohol. "We should probably join the men."

I shifted uncomfortably on the desk, running my hair through the wisps of silvery hair that was falling from my ponytail. "Of course. We wouldn't want to keep them waiting." I felt like I covered the disappointment in my voice well, but even with the time apart, Rex was still able to read me. He gave me a small, contemplative frown as I hopped off the desk, filling a final hefty shot for us both.

Knocking mine back, I handed the bottle to Rex as I sauntered into the wardrobe. I was feeling the liquor. A lot. I could tell as I pulled out a silvery sleeved dress from my lines of clothes Rouva had collected for me over the years. I found sparkling heels to pair with it, pulling my hair from its tie and giving it a shake. Rouva had taught me to do simple makeup, my brushes running easily over my face to line my eyes and paint my lips.

I emerged, the shining fabric sliding over my thighs and tickling my knees where the hem rested. It was a plunging back, revealing my many criss-crossing scars, as well as my Jaig eye tattoos.

Rex seemed shocked, looking up from his glass of rum with wide eyes. He stood abruptly from where he leaned on the desk, his back straightening. "Kida. You look…" he cleared his throat, unsure what to say.

I let out an easy chuckle, amused by this game. If he wanted to avoid me while obviously avoiding the energy in the room….then fine. I'd play. But I was a competitive spirit.

And I wasn't about to lose this game.

"Come on," I said airily, taking his glass from him and downing the contents. He watched me, completely still aside for his chest rising. His gaze was intense as his eyes followed me, full lips parted slightly. I set the empty glass down beside him on the desk, flashing him what I knew was a dazzling smile-it was the one I used on targets I flirted into my grasp. "The show is about to start."

Instead of taking the private lift, as tempting as the notion was to make Rex uncomfortable...I figured I could make it even worse. I exited through the main door-the one that opened above my club, descending a metal staircase that wrapped down the wall of the main floor.

Rex exited behind me, immediately flinching at the thumping music and flashing lights. And the plethora of eyes that lifted to look at us. There were snickers. Ones about the owner leaving her office with a dashing young man. Rex's tan skin flushed with embarrassment, but it only encouraged my glee.

I strode across the floor, making sure to swing my hips as Rouva always told me I should do more often. She didn't get it….Mandalorian armor just didn't allow for an easy swing of the hips. And I wasn't looking for sexy when I was sprinting for my life.

"Enjoying yourselves?" I asked loudly as I approached the clones, all of whom were piled into a long booth, their eyes scanning the crowds hungrily.

The nearly jumped at my words, looking away from my workers. I gave them all a look, crossing my arms as their gazes crawled over me. "Wow," Hardcase mumbled against the rim of his cup.

"Kida," Fives chuckled, raising his eyebrows teasingly. "Have I ever told you that your ass looks amazing in heels?"

I gave him a look, part angry, part shocked, and part amused. He was hammered. Even more amusing was the steaming expression on Rex, who was giving his brother a death glare. "You never have, actually," I teased, trying to lighten Rex's mood with my tone. "And you'll never tell me it again," I added sternly, giving the ARC trooper a look.

Fives sat up straight in his booth, giving me a mock salute with a lopsided grin. "Yes, sir!" he practically screamed across the club. Half my patrons looked our way, giving us scowls. But I only laughed. This was my bar. If they didn't like it, they could get the hell out.

I gave Merl a wave, the elderly Weequay piling drinks onto a tray and sending one of my girls over. "Vamira," I greeted the pale pink Twi'lek as she arrived with our drinks. Her smile was broad, showing off her sharp canines with pride. "Thank you."

"It's nice to see you're back," she said in her accented voice. "We were worried you were going to disappear again."

I chuckled lowly, giving her a wave of dismissal. "I don't plan on doing that again any time soon."

She gave me a smile before casting her gaze over the clones. Her eyes settled on Tup, the soldier giving an uncomfortable cough. He was only doing it to hide his wide grin at her attention.

I cleared my throat gently, giving the worker a teasing look. "Bye Vamira," I said again, making her finally break her stare on Tup, giving me a final smile before she walked away. I looked back over the clones, noticing how quickly they seemed to look anywhere but at my girls whenever I turned to them.

A low sigh escaped my mouth as I rolled my eyes, sitting on a stool beside Rex at the head of the table, "Listen, these are my rules. My girls are dancers. Professionals. They are _not_ for sale." A few of the clones glanced down at the table, ashamed. "But," I added, a few of them perking up. "If you genuinely earn her affection and she CONSENTS," I stressed, tapping the table a few times to hammer in the point. "Then I'll allow it."

"Really?" Tup whispered, voice filled with child-like wonder.

I stood up, pointing at each one's forehead. "But if any of you hurt, or Force forbid, force yourself on any of them, I promise you'll regret the day you came out of your test tube."

They all swallowed quickly, giving me quick nods. I sat back down, giving them all a final stare before lightening up and taking a long drink. Pale pink skin appeared beside me, holding something shiny. I glanced up, seeing Vamira's smiling face again, her violet eyes on Tup again. He blushed under her gaze, glancing away shyly as he drank.

"Vamira," I greeted again sweetly. "I thought you were on drink duty tonight."

Her smile faltered for a moment as she set the metal object down on our table to wring her hands. "I am," she tried. "They were just really overwhelmed so I offered to help."

I turned in my seat, glancing around my bar to see two girls I knew were hookah attendants that night. They were lounging around a single hookah, flirting with the male patrons. "Busy, huh?" I teased lightly, giving her a look.

She knew I wasn't bothered by her advances on the clone. I had no claim to any of them. Penari approached, draping herself against the wall between Rex and Fives. The ARC's face cracked open with a wide smile as he turned in the booth to look at her.

But she was looking at Rex. She was a beautiful Twi'lek in her late twenties, her skin a soft turquoise color, her neck dripping in silver. Her eyes were like honey, taking in the planes of Rex's face as she flashed him a bright smile, eyelashes fluttering.

At first I merely lifted my brow in amusement, but then I heard Rex cough uncomfortably. My head whipped to the side to see him shifting, his face flushing under her gaze. I frowned, alcohol making my more jealous side rear its ugly head. Fives tried again to gain Penari's attention, to no avail.

"What's your name, handsome?" she asked, her words as silvery as her jewelry. She ignored Fives altogether, her question directed at the captain. Her long fingers brushed over his jacket shoulder gently, as if brushing something off, before stealing a small glance over the sharp curve of his jaw.

"I-" Rex stuttered, making me smolder with annoyance at my employee. Then again, it wasn't her fault. It wasn't like she knew. "Rex," the captain finally answered.

"Rex," Penari purred. "That sounds like a good, strong name," she stepped forward, her fingers crawling over the swell of his bicep. "For a good, strong man."

Rex's mouth was agape as he regarded the seductress. I pursed my lips, finally leaning forward with my hand clenched around my glass. "_Ma'allesh,"_ I said in her native tongue.

She looked over at me in shock, taking in my folded arms and pursed lips. "I'm not doing-" she tried, but she had already put it together and was just trying to back out now.

"_Sahak tuev san,"_ I said firmly, her mouth snapping closed. I cut my eyes to the side, the movement finally getting her to push off from the wall and stalk the crowd for some other prey she can convince to buy things.

Rex turned to me with a raised brow. "What was that about?" he asked, his brain already working to piece it together.

"Does it matter?" I asked, taking a long drink from my cup to finish it. I lifted the empty glass in the air, leaning my head back comically until Merl caught my gaze. He rolled his eyes at me as I shook the glass desperately, giving me a dismissive wave. I sat back up though, knowing he'd send more drinks in a minute, despite his mild annoyance at me.

"Kida," Hardcase started, burping slightly around his words. "We were talking while you were disarming our good captain." I tensed slightly at their choice of wording, swallowing past the lump forming in my throat. "And we think it's only fair that you have to play a round if we did."

"A round of?" I prodded, tilting my head.

The group chuckled as the clones peered around the hookah Vamira was setting up on the table. "Who'd you rather." Hardcase gave me a slow grin.

"I never agreed to play the game."

"Okay, but we answered in front of you," Jesse argued teasingly, obviously just enjoying the time out with us.

"That was your own mistake," I laughed, accepting the drinks Penari set down. She gave me a small nod of understanding and apologies before walking away. She was genuine, so I held no anger over it.

Fives, however, was pissed at me. "You scared her off, Kida," he gasped, throwing his hands up as he watched the Twi'lek disappear into the crowd. "What did you say to her? Was that Ryl?"

"Do you study languages, Fives?"

The ARC gave me a skeptical expression. "No. Why?"

"Then how would you know if I told you the truth about what I said?"

The room was silent for a moment before Rex let out a low chuckle between sipping down the remains of his drink. He continued to laugh as he picked up his next. "Are you alright, Captain?" Fives asked, looking genuinely concerned.

I couldn't help but laugh along with Rex as Vamira finished setting up the hookah, the tiny girl on her tip-toes to set the coals in place. I rolled my eyes in amusement at her efforts to talk to Tup. The young clone was staring at her with wide eyes, taking in the gentle womanly curve of her body and the soft bats of her lashes.

"She has you cornered, Fives," Rex finally said as he chuckled against the rim of his glass. "You have to admit it."

"I told her that her bra was coming undone," I said, earning surprised expressions from the group. They paused in confused silence before Vamira let out a small snort of laughter, knowing full well what I actually said.

"You didn't say that," Hardcase surmised, already slurring his words a bit. He looked up at Vamira. "Did she say that?"

The Twi'lek laughed as she collected her things, handing Hardcase the first hose to start the hookah. "My lips are sealed," she smiled, casting an innocent look at Tup before leaning back and taking her leave.

"Thank you," I called over my shoulder, smiling as I heard her faint, but cheery response. I leaned back on the bar chair, watching my friends as they puffed happily at the hookah, expressing how exciting it was that they knew a club owner. My eyes slid over each ot them, taking them all in. This was the family I had been seeking for most of my life. Of course, things would start to change again when Boba was out of prison. But until then….

As I took them in, I wished I could have taken them out sooner. There had already been losses to this group. Some I never even had the privilege of knowing. I wished I'd had Echo here so I could memorize the little differences in his face and stance and voice amongst all his brothers.

Amongst our family.

Rex's shoulder nudged mine gently, the soldiers currently distracted by the arrival of shots and the swelling of music on the stage. "You alright?"

I nodded, blinking away the infernal tears that threatened to spill. "I know it's selfish," I whispered back under the thumping bass. "And I'm grateful for tonight. For being able to see them like this. But I wish…." My voice trailed off while I tried to find the words. "I want more, and I know it's selfish. But I wish-"

"Wish we could have done this before the Citadel," Rex completed for me, making me look up to examine his face. Turns out, he had been doing the same thing. His eyes were tracing the lines of each face around the table, memorizing each turn and curve.

"Yes." We didn't have to say more. We both understood. But Rex shifted just a bit closer in his seat, the outside of his leg brushing mine gently. It was a small thing, but it was comforting nonetheless.

We all turned, the contact cutting off, as the lights dimmed, the music fading to allow for Rouva to take the stage, mic in hand. "Welcome," she practically sang into the microphone. "To The Fury Club!" She was met with a chorus of whistles, her lithe frame glistening in red satin. "Tonight is a very special night," she announced, the stage lights turning and soaring over the crowds. I sat up a little straighter, knowing what she was about to pull. "Our lovely founder and owner, Kida Fett, has returned for the evening to celebrate with the boys in blue!"

The spotlight fell on us, my fake smile gracing my features easily. The crowd cheered, some of my familiar patrons standing to start approaching. I tilted my hand palm down at them, gesturing for them to sit. Tonight wasn't a night for sweet talking.

Well….not for sweet-talking them, at least.

I glanced sideways at Rex, watching the lights of my club flicker against his skin, dyeing him hundreds of different colors at once. The light danced in his eyes like the viewport as I soared through hyperspace, blinding but mesmerizing.

I drank steadily through the performance, having seen most of the dances through rehearsals numerous times. The clones were infatuated, watching the smokey eyes that peaked out behind decorated fans and ribbons, skirts and tassels whirling with a glitter of jewels. After a while, the clones felt less hesitant to cheer and yell along with the other party-goers. I sat back with a small grin, watching them finally enjoy themselves like a typical Coruscanti male.

Finally, as the performance ended, the dance floor opened. A very eager young Twi'lek came bounding across the floor, stopping beside me in a soft black dress. She folded her hands before her, giving me a shy, doe-eyed look. "I'm off-duty and finished all my shift work already. Can I?"

Her voice was terribly sweet, but matched the eager nervousness of the clone she was smiling fondly at. I sighed, rolling my eyes at her. "Have at it."

She giggled happily before leaning over the other clones, grabbing Tup's hand from around his glass. "Dance with me?"

"Oh-" Tup cleared his throat nervously, his fingers tapping awkwardly in her hand. "I don't know how to dance."

"Who cares?" I asked, feeling my girl deflate a bit at his words. "You're drunk!" I slid him a final shot as I leaned forward, freeing him from Vamira's grasp only to yank him forward in mine. I practically dragged him from his place in the booth, shoving a shot into his hand. He downed it nervously, giving me a look. I smoothed back a portion of his hair before giving him a wink, tapping his shoulder to dismiss him. He followed Vamira eagerly now, taking her outstretched hand as she led him through the dance floor towards the speakers.

"Of course the kid gets one," Hardcase groaned, hitting his forehead against the table.

I laughed at him. "You don't seem to be trying very hard," I teased. "You're just sitting drunkenly in a booth. Why don't you put in the effort?"

Hardcase gave me a look for a moment before leaning forward with a grin. "Is that a challenge?"

"Is that the only way you'll put effort in?" His brothers laughed at my words, but Hardcase only lunged up from his place in the booth, scooting out onto the floor beside me.

"Damn straight, it is," he clarified with a drunken wink. He strode off towards the dance floor, stumbling only once against a high-top table.

Kix sighed as we watched his brother leave. "He's going to piss someone off," the medic groaned, standing as well. "I should keep an eye on him."

"Hey now," Jesse called, pushing Fives up as he stood. "I don't want to miss out on the fun!" The clones jostled for a moment beside Rex before running off. I smiled after them, barely stifling a laugh as Fives stumbled back to bow lowly at me.

"My Lady," he said, dramatically offering me his hand with a flourish of his fingers. I couldn't help but laugh, finishing my drink quickly before standing. My dress was like silk against my skin, which was rough and tired from the mission on a hot lava planet. It was soothing, feeling it slide down my leg as I stood, the fabric fluttering.

I slid my fingers into Fives' grasp, giving him a faux curtsy. "Good sir, you flatter me," I teased, earning a wry grin from him. I gave Rex a shy smile before following his brother out onto the dance floor. He spun me as best he could, laughter pouring from our mouths as I mocked his terrible dancing skills.

"Oh, come on," he scowled playfully, dipping his head down next to mine. "I know what game you're playing with our good captain."

Sober me would have panicked and dodged the subject easily with a smooth lie. But I was hammered….so I just giggled and pushed my face into Fives' shoulder. Ugh. Giggling. What kind of bounty hunter was I?

I forced myself to sober slightly. "Well if you know the game, then help me win," I stressed, pushing him away slightly to swat at his chest.

He released me immediately, a small wave of panic rushing over me. He stilled my worries easily, holding his hands up for me to manipulate. "Fine. If I'm so bad at dancing, teach me how."

I chewed the inside of my painted lips as my cheeks puckered with a smile. "Sounds lovely." I positioned his hands on my body in the way I'd watched people dance over my years as a slave. I'd seen many dances-some feral and wild and some angelic and calculated. The couple dances I'd seen on Naboo were some of my favorite, though.

I instructed Fives gently over the deep hum of the music, letting him get the rhythm before letting him take control. "You're a fast learner," I part teased, part praised. The clone gave me a cocky smile before pulling me in close.

We rocked back and forth, his head nuzzling into my shoulder. I smiled gently, closing my eyes. It was peaceful here, despite the rush of alcohol in my veins and the thumping of the music. He was like the older brother I never got to have. Protective. Loving. But also teasing and never held back from telling me his thoughts.

"Thank you," the soldier whispered against the side of my head before pressing his lips to my hair experimentally. It took me by surprise, but I could sense his intentions and none of what he was doing was to make an advance. He loved me. I could feel it. But it wasn't like how Rex felt around me. It was like family. He felt safe with me.

And I with him. "Of course," I whispered back.

He pulled back as the music faded, shifting into a more upbeat song. He gave me a wide, genuine smile. "Never feel like you aren't one of us," he reminded, giving my hands a squeeze. "I like this dance," he added, shifting the subject.

"I have one you all might like better," Vamira called from where she swayed with Tup, pulling from his grasp. She ran to the back, the music shifting again to one I knew.

And one all of my dancers had learned from the Twi'leks among them. The girls all squealed as the flutes and strings rose to the beat of their native drum, pulling patrons onto the dancefloor to fill it.

"Come on, Kida," Vamira insisted, grabbing my hand as I tried to move into the outer circle like the clones were. "You know this dance."

I cast a defeated look back at my chuckling friends, spying Rex as he moved closer to watch. There was a twinge of jealousy radiating from him as he stood next to Fives. The ARC, despite not being Force sensitive, could feel it from his captain. And he was smug about it.

As the drum intensified, I turned, focusing on the dance rather than the clones. I turned my hips in the way I'd been taught, stepping and leaping to the rhythm as we danced in practiced circles around the dance floor. Slowly, as was the Twi'lek custom, the women dancing began to drag others onto the floor, forcing them into the dance. It wasn't difficult to follow, especially when surrounded by those that knew where to go.

I spun to the side, stopping my movements only for a moment to grab Tup's arm and drag him into the dance. I spun with him only a few times before releasing him wildly while we danced. He flailed slightly as he stumbled, only to be swept up by the young Twi'lek I knew to be waiting for him.

Vamira cast me a dazzling smile before spinning off with her new admirer. I ducked beneath the next pair of linked arms, spinning to rush back into a circle, hands grasping those next to me.

My next dance partner swooped me up in a turn as we exited the center circle, my face breaking into a smile as Fives pulled me along. "This one is fun too," he commented with an easy laugh.

"I see you've joined in easily," I laughed as he spun me around, passing the clones again. All but Kix and Rex had joined. "I see we have party-poopers."

"We DO have party poopers," Fives repeated, loud enough for our friends to hear. He leaned down, whispering. "If you're playing the jealousy card, now might be a good time."

I grinned widely at my friend before looking back at the awkwardly standing captain. "No. I think he's had enough." I watched quietly as Kix kept tabs on his drunk brothers, Rex doing his best to avoid my gaze.

Fives twirled me a final time before letting me go, spinning back into the crowded dance. I spun the other way, maneuvering my way through the dancers as I flowed with them. I stopped before Kix, giving him a smile. "Keeping the boys out of trouble?"

The medic gave me a grin, rolling his eyes. "As best I can."

"Well," I sighed teasingly. "Since you're busy…." My gaze shifted to the captain, his golden eyes watching me carefully. "Care for a dance?"

Rex swallowed thickly. "I don't know this one."

I reached past Kix, offering my hand, palm up. It was a coax, rather than a force. "It isn't hard. I'll show you."

He hesitated for only a moment, a small crinkle of Kix's cheek telling me he was smiling. Rex took my hand and I pulled him to the front, leading him onto the dance floor. His men whooped and cheered as he joined us, following my movements stiffly.

"Loosen up," I insisted, knowing he was feeling the alcohol. He nodded, but didn't meet my eye. I squeezed his hand gently, easing him into letting me lead. He slowly relaxed to the beat of the drums and the flashing lights, his golden gaze meeting mine softly.

His grip tightened slightly as he pushed against me, taking the lead with more confidence as we turned. When we were supposed to release to switch partners, he refused, holding my waist firmly to keep me from spinning away.

I only smiled at him as he kept us dancing, maneuvering us around the other couples easily now. "I'm getting thirsty," he commented, some sweat beading on both our brows as we danced through our third song. "Can I get you a drink?"

We slowed as we neared the edge of the dance floor, still holding each other. "Well since your drinks are on the house tonight, and it's my house," I reasoned, giving him a teasing grin. "I can get you a drink instead?"

He laughed, his throat bobbing as he slowly took his hands away from me, giving me space to lead us through the crowd. "That seems fair."

I grabbed his hand easily, knowing the trust I had within that group of clones. And no one in my bar would dare cross me. They either respected me too much….or feared what I'd do to them too much.

Merl met us with drinks as we arrived at the bar, giving us both a once over. He gave me a smile. "Having fun?"

"Yes, actually," I breathed, taking a greedy slurp of my drink.

"I'm assuming you already told them the rules?" he asked, looking over my shoulder at Hardcase, who was trying his best to drunkenly sweet talk one of my girls.

"She did," Rex confirmed, giving me a grin before looking back at his men, rolling his eyes. I watched quietly as Vamira pulled Tup stealthily away from his brothers and towards the back rooms. She had her own room back there.

I rolled my eyes, looking away like I never saw it. "Another one bites the dust," Merl laughed, pouring us each a shot, himself included. He lifted the glass and tapped it against mine, saying aloud, "One down," before taking the shot.

Rex arched his brow but took his shot nonetheless. It wasn't until after he breathed around the sting of the liquor that he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Your man," Merl responded, matter-of-factly.

"Tup," I whispered, nodding my head to where the young clone was slipping out the back door. Rex watched beside me, his face a mixture of sadness and amusement. "What?"

"I'm happy for him. I just hope he doesn't….get too attached."

I raised my brow. "She's a good girl. Genuine. She wouldn't hurt him."

"I was thinking the other way around." Rex gave me a sad look. "He could visit, but he'd be gone a lot. And one day, he might not come back." He was thinking about Echo. Contemplating it all. And the likelihood that it could be him next.

"Stop that," I demanded, knocking back my shot and squeezing his shoulder. "I brought you all here to forget about all that." I shook my head. "From this moment on...for the rest of the night…..all talk of war, loss, death, and consequences is suspended. Got it?"

Rex smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "No thinking of any consequences whatsoever?"

"None."

"So I can light a fire over there?" he asked, pointing to a corner booth. His eyes were starting to glitter with amusement. He was trying to forget as best as he could.

"Rex, can I ask you something?" The clone seemed worried at my supposed dodging of the question, but nodded anyways. "Do you remember my office?"

His brow arched, but he answered. "Yes."

"Do you remember all the weapons I had up there?"

"Yes," he smiled, my questions making sense for him now.

"Do you know how many ways I could kill a man with those weapons?"

"I imagine you'd be creative, so more ways than their designed purpose, I'm sure."

I nodded, giving him a closed-lipped smile. "Good. Remember that next time you even think about damaging my club."

Rex laughed, as well as a few other patrons that lined the bar. Merl appeared, pouring another round of shots. "Another one bites the dust," he chimed, taking the shot easily before pointing with his empty glass. Across the dance floor, Jesse was being led by a few of my dancers, all giggling and wide-eyed. They led his drunken ass to one of the private dance rooms to get him to give them every last credit he had to spend. I took the shot.

We let out a round of laughter as Fives was shuffled into the private room after Jesse, each apparently getting dances tonight. Another shot amidst the banter.

"And another," Rex chuckled, gesturing for Merl to pour out more rum. His gaze cut to Hardcase, who was dancing rather pervertedly with a young woman, both looking drunker than all hell.

"I don't really count that yet," Merl noted, still pouring out the shots. "But I'll take one for the halfway mark." He threw back the shot before returning to work.

"You better not be drunk while on duty, Merl," I called back, not really serious.

"As if you've ever followed that rule."

That was fair. I let out a laugh, knocking back my shot easily. It was getting far less horrible to drink straight liquor. It didn't really burn anymore.

That meant I was trashed. Great.

"You've done a job drunk?" Rex asked, arching a brow.

I let out a snort of laughter, covering my face as I blushed. "A few, actually." The clone gave me a look, making me scowl. "Hey, sometimes a job calls for a party or some drinks with the right people. I've never been hammered." I looked away. "Except that one time I was jumped on Tatooine. That wasn't a job, though."

"Jumped outside a bar on Tatooine?" Rex repeated. I nodded. "Why?"

I grinned at him over the rim of my glass. "I had just finished a job, where I got a very large sum of credits. I'd been dumb and bought a round for the bar with my incredible amount of cash. They knew what I had."

"Did they get it?"

"No," I sighed, chuckling. "But they got some good hits in." I pointed to one of the scars that ran along my brow.

Rex's thumb came up immediately to trace the thin line. There was no hesitation behind his movement, his actions encouraged by alcohol. "You should thank them, really. It looks good."

I smirked, breathing laughter through my nose. "Having fun?" a voice asked, making me jump a mile, Rex's hand flashing away from my face. I turned, seeing a smirking Kix.

"We are," I replied smoothly, greeting him. "Are you?"

"Well Tup has come back looking…" Kix looked over his shoulder to see the bright eyed clone looking consumed with euphoria as he danced with Vamira. "Happy."

"Happy isn't what I'd call it," I smirked. Rex looked sideways at me with a raised brow. "I'd call it post-"

"Alright, Kida," Kix frowned, crossing his arms at me. I shrugged at him, taking a long drink of whatever Merl had made me this time.

"What are you all doing sitting around?" Jesse called as he approached, arms spread wide in greeting, Fives beside him.

I tilted my head at them. "That wasn't a very long dance," I questioned, giving him a look.

Jesse shrugged, but laughed nonetheless. Fives looked sheepish, scuffing his boot along the ground. "We ran out of credits," he mumbled, looking at the floor.

I laughed, smiling widely. "Rough when that happens, huh?" The clones scowled at me, but that only made me laugh harder.

"Whatever, Kida," Jesse dismissed, rolling his eyes as he grabbed my elbow. "Now get your lazy ass up and dance with us." I laughed, but let him pull me up, my drink in my other hand. Rex needed no coaxing this time, rising with his own drink and following his brothers out. The music was shifting away from the ones meant for dancing. Now….it was music meant for _partying_.

The bass of the song rumbled the floor, the lights pulsing as the people bounced with the song. My dancers danced in the neon glow, credits transferring hands endlessly. The lights reflected off the smoke of the swirling hookahs, intensifying the effects of the alcohol. We danced as a group, each of us reaching our limit of drinks as we leapt to the beat.

And then suddenly Hardcase was too drunk, stumbling sideways as he jumped, slamming into Rex's shoulder. Rex fell into me, our drinks flying from our hands as we fell to the ground.

The next thing I knew, my face and dress were covered in cherry-colored liquor, the glass shattered somewhere on the ground behind me. Oh, and Rex was on top of me.

He grunted slightly and I felt a twinge of his pain through the Force. He blocked it out of his mind easily, though, as the trained soldier he was. He mumbled a string of apologies as he struggled to get off me, my face turned to the side to see his hand lift past me as he finally got himself into a crouch beside me. The tan skin was stained with a thin stream of red that also speckled the floor around shards of glass from our drinks.

He was bleeding.

"Wait, Rex," I said as I sat up, my head spinning from the quick motion and the liquor. Or maybe I hit my head when we fell….I wasn't entirely sure. I caught Rex's hand as he turned, sitting up fully in the puddle of alcohol. "You're bleeding," I announced.

He seemed shocked by that, turning to face me and his split palm again, just as I was looking up from it. His face turned into mine, my eyes flinching shut as our lips met. We both froze, unmoving for a single moment, before jerking away awkwardly. I released his hand like it was on fire, scooting backwards under the guise that I was trying to stand.

Tup was at my side in an instant, helping me to my feet in my heels and quaking knees. "That was cute," Fives joked, crossing his arms as he looked between Rex and I. The captain was still crouching, rather dumbfounded. He had shifted enough to allow Kix to examine his bleeding palm, but hadn't stopped looking at me.

"_Ne'johaa,"_ I growled, accepting the towel Vamira had grabbed from the bar. I used it to wipe myself off as best I could while Kix helped Rex to his feet.

"I'm sorry, sir," Hardcase apologized, keeping it together despite how drunk we all obviously were. "I think I might have had a bit too much."

"We all have," I allowed, stepping over to hand Rex the towel to wipe himself off. "Let's get that patched up."

"I can," Kix offered, but I shook my head.

"I need to go change anyways. I have bandages up there, too," I assured him, earning a look from the brothers, but it was one of teasing and approval, at least. I gestured for Rex to head towards my office, the clone obeying as he took the towel with him, wiping at his face and neck.

"That really was cute," Jesse offered, giving me a nudge to my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, but didn't yell at him. "You guys are never going to let him live that down, are you?" I asked the group.

"Never," Fives assure, laughing. Hardcase looked a little worse for wear behind him, Kix already trying to feed him water. "Well, go tend to him so we can get out of here. I think we've all had a bit too much."

"Agreed," I groaned, as the thumping of the music returned, but it was annoying this time instead of fun. I needed some water.

"Wait." The ARC trooper looked around, counting the faces he knew so well. "Where's Tup?"

I glanced around, chuckling when I realized he'd run off with Vamira after they helped me up from my fall. "Relax," I soothed as the clones looked worried. "Let him have his fun. I have to patch Rex up anyways and get my clothes back, so he can bring Tup home."

"I see," Fives teased. "Trying to get us out of the way? Am I not good enough for you, Kida?"

I laughed at his teasing, rolling my eyes as I waved him goodbye. "Don't worry. I'll make sure your brothers get home safe."

"Kida?" I stopped, turning to see Jesse calling back to me. "Rex has a meeting tomorrow at midday. Make sure he's back by then, at least." He said nothing else aside from a small smile that was mixed with sadness-much like the way Rex's had been before I scolded him to forget the war.

The very intoxicated clones left. I turned and entered the back corridors of my facility. "Jali," I said, greeting the Zabrak female. "Have you seen Vamira?"

The girl lifted her brow at me. "Are you really asking that?"

I chuckled at her snark, having known her for years now, she being one of the first dancers to join my club and help build it from the roots. "Well, if you happen to see her again….tell her she has my permission for Tup to stay. He has his superior's permission, as well."

Jali crossed her arms, smirking. "Does this superior know he's given his permission?"

"Just tell her," I said as I walked past her, navigating the halls towards my private lift. I took it up, finding Rex waiting in my office. "The medicine box is in here," I explained, drawing it from a drawer in my desk. He began cleaning his wound while I exited to the side room, where I had a bed and fresher.

I showered quickly, taking off the makeup and alcohol that was beginning to get sticky. When I emerged again, now in stretching black pants and a baggy shirt, I found Rex struggling to place a bacta-patch over his wound. I stepped forward, my wet hair falling into my face as I focused on his hand, scooching up onto the desk beside him.

My fingers took the place of his, carefully guiding the patch into place over his marred palm. "You got all the glass out?" I asked, glancing up at him through my dripping locks.

"Every last piece," Rex assured, giving me a smirk that crinkled the corners of his eyes. I returned the expression before glancing down at his palm that still rested in my lap.

"I'm glad," I whispered, the bass of the music from the club vibrating just slightly through the floor. "You know they're going to tease you about this forever, right?"

Rex cocked his head at me as his brain mulled it all over. "Well, knowing you, you've already told them all to go home and have planned everything perfectly." My brows rose at his bluntness. Drunk Rex was interesting. "And my men already teased me about you, especially Fives. Though now," he added, "it will likely only be worse."

I frowned slightly. "I'm sorry I gave them so much ammunition tonight."

To my surprise, Rex shrugged. "There's nothing I can do about what they say, and it brings up their spirits to tease me. But," he tilted his head. "This will be harder for me now."

"This? What do you mean?"

He looked up, his pupils blown out so far that they almost concealed the gold color of his irises. "It's going to be even harder for me to pretend I don't feel the way I feel."

My lips parted slightly in the beginning of a gape before I stopped myself. I shook my head when I couldn't find words. "I'm sorry. I'm not….good with these things."

Rex smiled. "I'm the same. I'm better with a broken pistol than talking about...anything really. But I'm trying to be better." He looked into my eyes again. "You make me want to be better."

Every part of me leapt with joy, but there was that one bit of my brain that realized how long we'd been apart. And how much had changed.

"Rex," I smiled sadly. "I feel this energy, too….but I am not the person I was when I left a year ago."

"No," he allowed. "But I still see parts of her in you. You've changed, but not for the worse, Kida." His hand finally lifted to touch my cheek gently, my eyes sliding closed at the contact. "You said I wasn't allowed to think about consequences, so I won't."

My eyes flashed open only briefly before they closed again at the touch of lips against my own. His callused hands cupped my face with a gentleness I never imagined a trained soldier to have. It was like a drug, pulling me into his warmth like water washing away my worries and fears. There was nothing but him.

He pulled away, resting his forehead against my own so he could look at me. My eyes were closed for a moment longer while I did my best to memorize how it had felt for his mouth to move against mine. The tangy flavor of the rum on his breath. The slight chapping of his bottom lip from chewing at it beneath his helmet. The racing of his heart beneath the fingers I laid over the pulsing point of his neck.

When I opened my eyes, I saw only gold and the endless reflection of his dilated pupils. "_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum." _The words were barely above a whisper and in the rough dialect of the culture we were both trained under.

But they were enough. At one time, I'd wanted to hear him say those words in Basic, as if that were braver. But I'd come to realize that Mando'a was almost sacred to the clones. It was a language for them. It defined them. Gave them something that banded them together more than their training and DNA.

With a slow breath, I let myself think about my answer. And it dawned on me that I only had one answer for him, as all others would have been lies. I pulled back so I could look at Rex's entire face. A smile graced my rosy lips. "_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum," _I replied quietly before leaning up again, using my toes to lift me to his height again.

His strong arms wrapped around me tightly, his head leaning in to deepen the kiss. "Another one bites the dust," he whispered against my lips with a grin. I smiled against his lips as he pushed me further against my desk, eager. It was nice to see him like this-unreserved and daring. He was always brave, but he never acted by his heart. It was always his head.

Alcohol clearly brought his heart.

And I felt that his heart laid with me. I felt it in the delicate way he would learn more while kissing and alter his course to perfect it. I felt it in the way his arms clamped around me as if he was afraid I was going to be ripped away from him. I felt it in the quick fluttering of his heart. And in the peaceful oasis that was his mind.

And that night, when we finally put away the rum and went to sleep, I snuggled up against him, tucking my head under his chin. His arms encircled me, kisses skimming across my hair, I found peace.

In the same way I nestled into his chest, I nestled into the tranquility that was his mind. While it constantly raced, it was calculated and organized. Except the parts that focused around me. Those were more jumbled and confusing. But those were also where the warmest feelings stemmed from. It's where his love stemmed from.

So I nestled my focus into his projected mental warmth, silencing everything else that usually sang to me through the Force at night. In that sweet silence, I heard only the beating of Rex's heart and the soft breath moving through his open lips. I pressed a final kiss to his jawline, the man barely reacting aside from a sleepy smile he likely wouldn't recall in the morning. In the peace of the man I now knew I loved, I found sweet, dreamless sleep.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Skanah - _very hated person (on the level of fucker)

_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum- _i love you

_RYL_

_Ma'allesh- _goodbye

_Sahak tuev san- _don't push me

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry for the long wait on chapters. I'm going to try to update more often so you guys have something to look forward to while quarantined! **

**A longer chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy!**

**We move onto the Padawan Lost arc next!**

**As always, reviews/comments/likes/reposts/shares are always welcome!**

**-Ryder**


	56. Pillow Talk Part 2

Chapter Fifty-Six: Pillow Talk Part 2

My eyes snapped open as my nerves were lit aflame. I knew that feeling. The feeling of your muscles hurting just for existing because they were speed cooked. The twinge of your nerves every time anything touched your skin. The sharp smell of burnt hair in my nose.

I'd been electrocuted.

I breathed slowly, taking in the metal world around me. I was in a cage, as were other creatures, all of us lined up. Blinking slowly, I did my best to figure out where I was. The last thing I remembered….I'd been on Felucia, guarding the clones' backs while they scaled the back wall of a Separatist stronghold. She'd been on edge, saying she sensed something.

The Force felt off to me, too, but I didn't know what it was. Yet.

I'd heard a snap, the Force prodding me to turn. I'd yelled out to warn Ahsoka when I saw our attacker, but he'd already fired a stun net at us.

A Trandoshan.

I turned in my crouched position, doing my best to let my muscles loosen in the cramped space, should we want to escape. I heard the beep of a communicator, my head snapping up to see our Trandoshan captor, the communicator between his claws.

"Ahsoka, state your location," Anakin's voice poured through the speaker as my eyes found the padawan. She was slowly gaining consciousness to the calling of her master. "Ahsoka, come in. Are you there? Kida? Can you hear me?"

Slowly, the young Togruta sat up, looking around. It dawned on her, the girl looking around with slight panic. "Easy now," I hummed lowly, getting her attention before looking pointedly at our kidnapper.

"Ahsoka, come in," Anakin commanded again as the padawan pulled tirelessly at the bars surrounding her. "Where could she be?" I couldn't feel Anakin through the Force. Yet somehow, I knew we weren't far from Felucia, if we'd even left the planet yet. "Ahsoka, can you hear me?" her master repeated, sounding mildly annoyed.

But we both knew it was to mask his worry.

I glared at the Trandoshan, realizing all of my gear, excluding my beskar armor, had been taken from me. He let out a low growl as Anakin continued. "Kida? Ahsoka?"

"You won't be needing this," the Trandoshan growled, crunching the communicator between his talons with a cackle. He walked away laughing, rifle over his shoulder.

Ahsoka looked through her cage at me, worry in her gaze. Like her master, she masked it. But instead of annoyance, she buried it with confidence. "Hey," she called across the walkway to a fellow captive. "What is this place? Who are these pirates?"

"Pirates?" I chuckled, shaking my head. "These are Trandoshans." They were a violent species, much like the Mandalorians but without all the….honor codes.

Our fellow captive nodded as he pulled his knees to his chest. "They're going to release us and hunt us down for sport."

I blanched, sitting up in my crouch as Ahsoka thumped her fist against her cage. "Hunt us down?" she groaned.

"Admittedly, that wasn't exactly what I was expecting, but I'm not horribly surprised," I allowed, shifting into a meditative position. I watched quietly as Ahsoka chewed her lip for a moment in thought before slowly nodding.

"Alright," she started, turning to look at me. "There's nothing we can do right now. The best we can hope for is we make an escape when they move to transport us."

"I agree. So we watch the guards movements and we wait." I watched her as she slowly settled back to cross her legs, her face relaxing as she cleared her mind. She projected herself easily, which made it even simpler for me to ride her waves out into the ship. I searched for the familiar signature of the Trandoshan who'd captured us.

Turns out, they were kind of hard to sense. Like a predator so still that even the Force barely ripples around them. As the engine roared to life beneath us, lifting the ship into the air, I followed the Trandoshan's Force essence like a hound on the scent.

There was the distinct sound of hissing in my ears as the Force allowed me to see.

"_We have found new prey for the hunt," my captor spoke. There were two others standing beside him, and another in the pilot's seat. "The youngling will provide great sport. And the Mandalorian," he snickered._

_The one in the middle, his scales gray and red, hissed, looking sharply to the side. "The Mandalorian is mine. Her armor will join my wall!" I supposed that was why they left me my armor. It was their version of my pelt._

_Well if they really wanted to know what it was like to be hunting a Mandalorian, they should have left me all my gear._

_Then again, they wouldn't have been the hunters anymore if they did. They'd be the prey._

"_But," their leader in the middle continued. "Perhaps this is your first Jedi kill," he said, turning to the younger Trandoshan on his other side. "Are you ready, young Dar?" There was a bond I sensed there. Parental. This was the leader's son. _

_Interesting._

"_She'll die by my claw," Dar promised, earning a round of guttural yells and screeches. The shift lurched beneath us-we were going into hyperspace._

"_Your son will outplay all comers," our captor prophesied to their leader. They erupted into more howls of triumph and cries of their hunt._

I drew out of that meditation, shaking my head. They were just entirely too loud for me. I was a silent hunter, as Mandalorians were supposed to be. I didn't howl after every kill I made. How could I be stealthy if I did that?

Ahsoka was still calm beside me and I fed off that mental energy. She was sure of herself. Confident in her abilities. And confident in the surety that if she somehow couldn't get out on her own, Anakin would stop at nothing to find her.

Instead of stewing in the reality that I was about to be hunted for fun, I decided to explore my mental-based abilities more. Most of my time training had been about understanding my connection to the Force and then physically applying it.

But there were never any subjects around for me to try suggesting things with the Force. Or feeling emotions around me. Or manipulating said emotions.

The cargo hold was trembling with fear, a whole batch of various species locked in together. I started slow, being mindful of Ahsoka's ability to sense my work if I prodded at her too much. So I flowed with her instead, extending her calm meditation inch by inch until it began to lap over the minds of our fellow captors like waves. Slowly, the whimpering in the room quieted to be replaced with slow, deep breathing.

I opened my eyes slowly, unsure of how much time had passed, but feeling the gentle hum of the room, as if our hearts were beating together. Ahsoka was watching me with a curious expression, but before she could say anything, the room creaked, the latches above us clanking as they shifted.

We lunged to our feet, crouching in our cages nervously. I glanced down at the floor beneath me, spying the hinges. "They're going to drop us," I announced, a mere second before the floor dropped below me. I fell only about fifteen feet, landing harshly in the sand beside the Togruta. She helped me to my feet as we glanced up, she looking to the ship that had dropped us, my own sight turning to the island we had just been dumped on.

The sand swirled under the wind from the engines, before it suddenly began exploding. They were firing at us with the ship's guns! "Go," Ahsoka cried as we made a mad dash for the edge of the forest of twisting vinery.

The sun was already setting, spot lights chasing us into hiding. The padawan and I ducked behind the closest curling flora, catching our breath. "Welil," I panted, casting her a grim smile as we headed further into the darkness. "This is not how I thought this mission was gonna go."

* * *

_I wish I could say it was sunlight that was pouring through the shutters, but my club wasn't on the upper levels. The shutters had opened, as per their predesignated timer, to allow the constant neon flashing of the street to flicker across the bed._

_The bed that held two people, instead of its usual one._

_I stayed still on my side, watching the tipped glass sitting on my nightstand, liquor dripping slowly towards my floor. I didn't want to disturb the peaceful being laying beside me, his muscular arm draped over my side. I closed my eyes again, breathing slowly as I stretched my mental muscles, much like I wanted to do with my physical muscles. My mind curled easily around the soft waves of Rex's mind, leading me to find him slowly waking._

_His arm tightened over my side slightly as he shifted, pushing his face further into the soft pillow. I felt his reluctance to rise from his peaceful sleep, forcing himself to rest longer. It occurred to me that this was the first _real _bed he'd been in. Sure, we'd shared a bed on Cut's farm all that time ago….but that was a bed of a farm, made with hay stuffed into sheets._

_My bed in the places I found myself sleeping most often were things I invested in. Whether it was my apartment, an often used safe house, my club apartment, or even my shuttle….my sleep would always be as comfortable as I could make it._

_It was a luxury I never had until I met Jango. And even on Kamino, beds are entirely practical. When I went out on my own, I invested in one of the luxurious beds I'd seen at Jabba's Palace._

_I never went back._

_Rex was having that moment I had years before. The moment of ecstasy that was snuggling into the bed. But also the realization that now he knew what top tier was. And it would be a rare thing he'd experience._

_A flare of panic as he wondered if he'd ever experience it again, or if I'd kick him out this morning and never invite him back. I found the terrible thought and smoothed over it with the Force, assuring his mind that he'd return. I'd have him back. As many times as he wanted to return, even if I wasn't on the planet. He deserved a real bed every once in a while, at least._

_He shifted behind me again, nuzzling his nose into the back of my neck. He breathed in my hair slowly, pulling me against his warm chest. "Good morning," he muttered, his voice deep with sleep._

_I smiled, my eyes still closed. It didn't matter. He couldn't see my face anyways. "How'd you know I was awake?" I asked playfully, my own voice sounding groggy._

_A low chuckle as his arm shifted to let his fingers draw circles over my forearm. "Your breathing," he said, his heart thumping slowly against my back. "And I….felt you."_

_My eyes opened as I shifted. He loosed his hold while I moved, letting me look over my shoulder at him. "You what?"_

"_I didn't notice it at first," he admitted, shrugging his one shoulder-the one that's clavicle was painted with the scar he got on Saleucami. "But it was really clear when you came back after leaving. This….awareness of you around before actually seeing you. Like you were whispering in the back of my mind. Can I ask you something?"_

_The question jarred me out of the astonishment I felt over the realization that my use of the Force wasn't very sneaky. "Of course," I finally uttered._

"_I've seen Ana-" he caught himself with a small cough. I lifted my hand from beneath his arm brushing my knuckles across his chins, gliding my fingertips over the swell of his lips. It soothed him, as I reached out with the Force-sneakily this time-letting him know it was alright. Rex glanced at me knowingly, offering a smile. "I've seen Anakin use the Force to influence people. To get them to do things or give up information." He hesitated to continue._

_So I completed it for him. "Have I ever used it on you?" He nodded. "No. Not in the way you're thinking," I added, chewing at my lip. "I've felt your emotions, but only because I can't help it. I do my best to stay out of people's thoughts if I can, because it feels a bit invasive to use on my allies. But I can influence….feelings. Anxieties. Energize a group."_

_Rex shifted, propping himself up on his elbow. "Seduce a clone?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Only captains," I teased with a shrug, earning a laugh. He fell backwards onto his back, squinting his eyes. "What?"_

"_We usually don't get so many….fancy….drinks in the GAR," he answered vaguely. _

_I finally sat up in my bed, revealing the long shirt hanging loosely over my frame. My bare legs were pulled to my best beneath the sheets as I turned my head to look at him, feeling my own hangover. "Can't handle your liquor, captain?" _

_The corner of his mouth quirked in a smile beneath the wide hand he had sprawled across his face. "The men usually sneak rum or ale in," he shrugged. "Either way, consuming it is technically against regulations." He paused for a moment. "To the extent we used it last night, at least."_

_I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, probably not." I propped myself up on my side, taking in his form as he rested his eyes again in the flickering lights meant to mock the sun. His chest was marred with the perfectly circular burn scar he got back on Saleucami. My fingers reached out lazily, touching the touch, hardened skin lightly._

_I was taken back to that moment on Cut's farm, the two of us tucked away in a small, cozy room. It had been so unlike the situation now, where my apartment felt far from homey and replaced birdsong with howling traffic and passerby. Yet, the peace felt the same._

_It occurred to me that the only common denominator was being beside Rex in a setting that he dropped his guard. Where he let himself be a normal person, rather than the hardened soldier he was crafted to be. _

_I'd told him everything that night. Every little detail of my adventures since I'd left-even the ones I didn't share with the Jedi. I hesitated slightly when I told him about finding my balance and fixing my crystal, watching his gaze when I told him his appearance in my visions._

"_That's….a lot to take in," he said after a few moments of silence when I completed my story. Thinking for a moment as he breathed, he glanced at the ceiling. "Why me?"_

_I arched my brow. "What?"_

"_I share DNA with millions of other men that are just like me," he explained with a low sigh. "Why would you show….interest….in me?"_

_I rolled my eyes, trying to steer away from the touchy subject. "Maybe you're just my first stop on the clone hotties train," I joked, giving him a teasing glance._

_The back of his hand, bare of its usual gloves, swatted gently against the meat of my shoulder. "I know you better than that," he scolded._

_Normally I would have argued that he didn't know me, but we all knew that was a lie. He'd proven that back at Cut's farm, over a year prior. Maybe that was me then….but if he could know me that quickly then, he definitely knew me now, too._

"_Fair enough," I allowed, earning a quirked lip from the captain. I sighed, looking sideways. "There was just...something about you," I started, slowly turning my eyes to watch the side of his face as I smirked. "I knew we had a connection when I saw you on Kamino when we were young."_

_He rolled his eyes now as I smiled, the clone rolling away to turn his bare back to me. "Oh come on, now you're just being dramatic," he grumbled, but I could hear the smile in his voice. I took a chance, biting my lip through my laughter as I shifted under the sheets to curl up against Rex's broad back. I nuzzled against him, curling my body around his._

"_Hey," I mumbled into his strong muscles. "You're the one who started this conversation."_

_Suddenly, the bed shifted as Rex's form retreated from mine with an insane speed. I was nearly falling into where he had been laying before I was pushed onto my back, ensnared by his giant arms. His golden eyes were practically glimmering in the low light of the morning, burning down at me as he smirked his full lips. "A conversation you have yet to finish."_

"_Why do I have to finish it?"_

"_Because you keep avoiding the question," he laughed, still not freeing me from the prison of his weight over mine. I became acutely aware of how our bodies were touching, since he only clad in loose pants. And everyone already knew I wasn't very dressed. I must have blushed._

_It was weird. The Rex I was used to-the one I flirted with secretly throughout missions and inside Star Destroyers-was very different than the Rex that occupied my club apartment. Here, he had no responsibilities. He could forget the war. He could forget that he was a clone._

_And be a regular man._

_I knew this difference was there because the Rex I was used to either would have mimicked the flushing of my face, or ducked anything else that made me openly show affection to him. This Rex….the one looming mere inches from my face….only smirked as my skin heated._

"_Or did you already answer truthfully?" I knew he was joking, but I felt some of his disappointment, deep down. Knowing my abilities, he tried to bury it. But it was easy for me to read him. We felt….connected._

_I swallowed, trying to get my head out of the gutter and into the conversation. Finally, as I balanced myself mentally, I gave Rex a genuine smile. I reached up between us, touching my fingers to the scar that decorated his chin. _

"_You're right," I allowed, feeling his confusion. "You share a face with millions of other men that roam this galaxy and fight for the Republic. But I don't see what you share…." I thumbed the scar once more before touching his lips gently. "I see what makes you unique. Who you are in the Force." I touched his chest gently, playing my fingers over the scar there. "I've met who you are when you aren't a soldier, Rex," I whispered. "I know who you are…." I paused, looking into his deep golden gaze. "Just like you know me."_

_He watched me for a moment longer, his pupils expanding in the dim lighting of the room. Rex's head dipped, joining his lips to mine easily._

_It was sweet. Genuine. Full of affection and forgetful of the war that raged outside my club._

_And then there was a beeping from the nightstand, making Rex part from me and sigh, pressing his face into the crook of my neck. He groaned, annoyed, making me laugh. It wasn't like him to act so inconvenienced by his work calling him. _

_His weight left me and I immediately craved the warmth, snuggling deeper into my covers while he dragged himself to the edge of the bed and checked the communicator he'd left there the night before. He hummed lowly in his throat, the sound deep from sleep. "I have a meeting soon," he groaned, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger._

"_Ah," I breathed, peering out from where I was nestled into the blankets. "Jesse warned me not to let you miss that." Rex rose from the bed, stretching. I watched shamelessly, watching his back muscles ripple as he did so. "You can use the fresher if you want," I said, pointing to the door at the corner of the room. "You'll feel better."_

_Sober Rex was back, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I need to get to the meeting."_

_I rolled my eyes, glancing at the clock. "You have two hours," I replied easily, "Take a shower-in a real shower, by the way-and I'll handle finding Tup and getting him ready to go." Rex resigned himself to that, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. _

_Of course, I was just starting to feel the hangover I was inevitably going to get from the night prior. So I didn't intend on getting up any time soon. I rolled over in the sheets, drawing out my own communicator. "Apex," I said softly, hearing the water start in the fresher. "Do me a favor and contact Vamira. Tell her Tup needs to be ready to go in twenty minutes."_

"_Of course, miss," Apex replied immediately, before adding, "Enjoy your night with the captain?"_

"_Shut it." I turned off my communicator, knowing Apex would get it done, all snark aside. My task done, I closed my eyes, burrowing into the warmth Rex's body had left behind in the bed. I listened to the water run, smirking. I was sure he was enjoying the amount of money I'd put into the fresher._

_It was a big room, all stone tiling and heated floors. The fresher was temperature controlled and fell from the ceiling like the endless rain on Kamino. I wondered if the soft honey and almond scents I used there would be weird for him, considering the GAR offered only scentless soap._

_By the time he exited, I had already fallen back into a dozing sleep. I was aware of him moving around the room and collecting his armor before returning to the bathroom again to dress. It didn't matter-I knew by the soft buzzes of my wrist comm that Apex had done what I'd asked and Tup should be downstairs in the lobby of my club within fifteen minutes. So I kept my eyes shut and my body curled into the soft reminder of Rex laying there._

_Despite the unscented soaps of the GAR, I noticed that some of the clones would have a particular scent. It wasn't body odor-which mind you, some of them had sometimes-but rather, a natural scent they gave off that was weirdly different._

_Or maybe some of them snuck different soaps in…._

_I made a mental note to ask Fives next time I saw him, as he often smelled like spices. It was terribly appealing, as Jango's apartment on Kamino smelled like that a lot. It was the epitome of Mandalorian spices. _

_There was no way that was a natural scent._

_Rex, on the other hand, had a less potent smell. One I knew didn't come from a soap. There was the sterile-like smell of the cleaner he used to sanitize his armor. The slight whiff of oil that never seems to come off his hands after he rubs it into the mechanisms of his pistols to ensure they never misfire. Just the smallest twinge of salt after a day sweating in his armor. Sometimes I could even tell when he'd spent time with Fives, since he'd smell like spice. But it was softer on him, and made me want to nuzzle into it._

_Finally, the last scent that often made up Rex was incense. It wasn't anything from him. Rather, it was from the Jedi he spent much of his time with. I'd noticed that the Jedi often smelled of incense, since their meditation sometimes involved it. The Jedi Temple reeked of it, in a pleasant way. It was a calming scent, coming off Rex._

_Through my sleepy, hungover musings, I heard Rex exit the fresher again, this time sounding heavy in his armor. I shifted under the sheets, hearing him chuckle. "Tup is downstairs already," I said through a yawn, shoving my face into the pillow Rex had been using. It smelled like him. I took a deep breath in through my nose, smiling._

"_Good," Rex said back. I could hear his smile in his words, his Force signature rippling with amusement. "I should get going."_

_I cracked my eye open, giving him a smirk. "Have fun at your super important meeting."_

"_Should you be going?" he asked jokingly, tilting his head as he walked towards me. _

_My hand swatted at him as he pulled the covers away from my face, exposing me to both the lights coming through the shutters and from the fresher. "_Nu draar!"

_He laughed a genuine laugh, his head throwing back to accent his neck. I watched his Adam's apple bob with amusement, a small smile on my face as I appreciated him. When he stopped laughing, he looked at me, his expression sad. Rex's fingers, now gloved, touched my cheek gently. "_Cyare," _he whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed beside my curled form._

"_You know," I whispered back, closing my eyes as his finger stroked my cheek, "You're welcome here at any time."  
His finger paused and I worried that I'd said something wrong. I opened my eyes to see Rex looking around my small room, taking in the artwork on the walls. The room was very much unlike my office. Where the office was decorated to show off my bounty hunter status and display an image….my room was my own space._

_The holopicture of Boba, Jango, and I flickered slightly on the dresser on the far wall near the window. After the whole incident on Mortis, I'd elected to remove the picture from my shuttle and keep it somewhere safe._

_The walls were decorated with artwork I'd found throughout my adventures: sculptures from Ryloth; weaved images by the raiders on Tatooine; paintings from Kashyyyk and Naboo. There were tech plans heaped in a pile on a small table, as well as spare gadgets I'd never gotten around to fixing. Some of my clothes spilled from an open drawer in the dresser, creating a pool on the floor._

"_Rex?" I whispered after a moment of silence._

"_Sorry," he responded immediately, snapping out of his trance and looking back at me. "I was just taking in this…."_

"_Did I overstep?" I asked bluntly, cutting him off._

_Rex only blinked at me before smiling. "What? No. Kida, your offer is the nicest thing anyone could have offered me. And I'm honored. I was just...taking in this place."_

_I cleared my throat awkwardly, twisting beneath the sheets to fully face him while staying snuggled up. "So….would you like to….come back? You don't even have to stay. You can just visit the club. Even if I'm not here, if you want to stay in a real bed…." My voice trailed off when I realized I was rambling._

_Rex just let me go, smiling as I talked. When I finally stopped myself, his grin grew wider, crinkling the skin around his eyes. "I would love to. Thank you, _Cyare." _He leaned down, kissing my temple gently. "_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum," _he whispered against my skin._

_I closed my eyes reveling in the sound. In the feeling of his lips forming the words. I turned my head, forcing him to look at me as I opened my eyes again. "I love you too, Rex," I said in Basic, his eyes lighting up. Despite saying it in his personal dialect, I'm sure it was nice to hear it in mine, too._

_He smiled, pressing his lips to mine in a firm, but quick kiss. "I have to go," he said when he separated from me. "Drink water, please." I glanced to my nightstand, having to stuff down emotion when I realized he'd brought me a glass of water from the fresher. "And get some rest." He kissed my forehead again before standing._

_I snuggled into the pillow, breathing in the scent he left behind, now blended with the smell of my soap. "Rex?" I called, making him stop at the door, helmet under his arm. "Could you do me a favor?"_

_His brow arched and I felt his slight anxiety to get ready for his meeting. I smirked, knowing I was being annoying. _

"_When you see Skywalker and Kenobi," I started, lifting my head from my pillow to watch the clone captain. "Tell them to feel free to reach out should they have any further need of me."_

_Rex paused for a moment while it dawned on him. I was accepting it. I was choosing him. I wasn't about to let him go back to battle without me. Not after I admitted I loved him and was letting myself get attached. Hell no._

_Finally, he smiled. "I'd be happy to tell them for you."_

* * *

Ahsoka rose from the ground beside me, signalling that our break was over. I rubbed my hands together as they started to feel the light chill of the night, finding my feet again. As we moved, I felt the Force ripple, but not with danger.

Still, I didn't appreciate it nonetheless. Ahsoka and I turned abruptly as three figures landed behind us. My eyebrows shot up, my ready stance melting away, when I saw their dirty Jedi garb. The three visitors looked weary and war torn, but too young to have seen any real war. Two boys, a Twi'lek and a Cerean, and a female human.

"You need to come with us," the girl said, walking away briskly. My eyebrow arched further, glancing at Ahsoka at the girl's commanding tone.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked for us, the girl stopping in her tracks.

She glanced back at us with a sad look, a bit of anger beneath it. "We used to be Jedi Younglings." Ahsoka seemed shocked, giving me a glance before nodding slightly. We moved to follow.

"Not you," the Cerean said to me, crossing his arms.

"I can see you learned a lot during your teachings," I grumbled quietly, still aware we were being hunted for sport.

"You're not a Jedi," the Twi'lek declared, glancing to Ahsoka. "She clearly is."

"She's with me," Ahsoka said firmly.

"A Mandalorian?" the female youngling sounded skeptical.

I smirked, stepping past Ahsoka to follow the group up into the lifted vines. "How long have you been on this island?" I asked, knowing it was a little bit mean. "Because things change quickly during a war."

The younglings said nothing more as they led us up, but Ahsoka gave my arm a swat of scolding. It was never spoken aloud, but we all understood that we would all talk when we were somewhere safe. Somewhere I wasn't going to get my armor displayed like a pelt.

We travelled in silence, transversing the island's weaving landscape through the treetops. Finally, as we climbed a curling branch high into the air towards a lone cave on a hanging cliff, we found ourselves bathed in the glowing light of a planet.

I knew it.

"Trandosha," I whispered, Ahsoka giving me a glance. The younglings seemed a bit surprised too. I gave them a shrug. "I've done work all over the galaxy."

"Work," I heard the Twi'lek mutter as we entered the cave, the girl swatting away some bird-like creature. They led us into the cave, a network of stone and vines that had connected perfectly to seclude the younglings and keep them safe. "We never stood a chance," the Twi'lek started without us having to prod for information. "They attacked us on a training mission."

"We were captured," the girl explained. "And brought here." I took in their humble camp as the boys walked in and sat, Ahsoka crossing her arms.

"Why would they take younglings?" she asked.

"Because Jedi Knights are too powerful for them," the Twi'lek bit back.

The girl stepped forward, finally looking us both in the eyes. "I'm Kalifa," she introduced, before gesturing to the Cerean and then the Twi'lek. "This is O-mer and Jinx. Who are you?"

"Ahsoka Tano. This is my friend, Kida. We were captured during the battle of Felucia. I'm a padawan learner."

The group looked at me, Kalifa frowning. "You wear Mandalorian armor."

"Perceptive," I scowled back, crossing my arms.

"Stop," Ahsoka sighed, cutting in before things escalated. "We need to work together to survive this. Her name is Kida Fett. She is a bounty hunter trained by the man who sourced the clone army. She's Force-sensitive and working with the Republic and Jedi in the war. I trust her."

I sighed, leaning against the curling vines that made up the walls. "Just tell my whole story, why don't you? Though, I'm flattered." I couldn't suppress my sass, even in dire situations.

Ahsoka barely glanced my way before continuing. "What's the situation here?"

Kalifa gave us both grim looks, gesturing to the chairs they crafted in their camp. "You'd better sit down." Ahsoka accepted, but I waived the offer, choosing to stand instead. I'd been cramped for a few hours in a cage. I wanted to appreciate standing for as long as I could. "We were taken by those foul lizards for their amusement, to be hunted, killed, and mounted on their wall as trophies.

"We've been stuck here for more rotations that we can count," O-mer, the Cerean, continued. "No one has come for us. I doubt anyone is still looking."

I hummed, nodding at that likelihood. Ahsoka gave me a look but I only shrugged. Over-shot optimism wouldn't save anyone. Not here.

"Chew on that, Padawan," Jinx growled from his makeshift bunk. "Then rest. You'll need your strength." He turned his back to us, curling up for sleep. I felt his restlessness, though, amongst the exhaustion.

I glanced at Ahsoka, jerking my head to the side as the other younglings turned to sleep. Kalifa watched us quietly as the padawan and I made our way to the edge of their cave, looking out over the night. The Togruta was silent as she stared out at the moon-lit hunting grounds, her expression dark.

"We don't need to talk tonight," I offered gently. "We can rest. We've been running for a while."

She shrugged, but looked away in thought. "You're right. We will figure out how to get out of here in the morning."

"Go with the flow?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood in any way I could. Thankfully, it worked a little, earning me a small smile from my friend. She put her hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently before turning to go inside. "Ahsoka?" I asked, making her look at me. "I had a vision of the Trandoshans. One of them...the son of the leader….he's after you specifically."

"Wonderful," she grumbled, but there was a lightness to her tone now. She was much like her master-confident and powerful. She didn't let it show when situations got to her….or maybe they rarely did. I could feel her power in the Force growing each day. Her abilities in battle were….impressive. "How come I get all the fun?"

"Don't worry," I whispered as we returned to where we'd bed down to rest. "You have it easy." She glanced at me, the Force letting me know the others in the room were interested too. "The leader wants me. For my armor, of course," I sighed as I leaned back, used to sleeping in the beskar on missions. "At least he knows the custom," I allowed.

The Cerean, O-mer, was interested now. "The custom?"

I glanced up to where he slept above me. "That you don't actually earn a Mandalorian's armor unless it's given to you through inheritance, or won in battle. You have to kill a Mandalorian in action to earn her armor."

"You're not even a Mandalorian," Ahsoka teased beside me, her eyes already closed. Still, her full lips twitched with the beginnings of a smirk.

I swatted her gently, earning a small shake of her shoulder as she chuckled. "Beskar is beskar," I reasoned, since she wasn't entirely wrong. Finally, happy in the thought that I raised Ahsoka's spirits a little, I let myself fall asleep.

* * *

_There was….something. A current in the Force that was pulling me closer and closer to its emanating source. Whatever it was….it was searching for me. No. Not me. Ahsoka._

_My heart leapt at the sound of Rex's voice. But the stress within his words worried me. He sounded….scared. "General," he sighed gently, though I couldn't see him just yet. "We've been over the same area a dozen times. There's no sign of Commander Tano." He paused for a moment. "Or Miss Fett."_

_I became aware of his figure before me. It rippled, like it was through water, but I could clearly make out his 501st armor, his helmet tucked under his arm. His eyes were sad, but his mouth set in a determined line. _

_He couldn't see me, of course, nor could I reach out to touch his shoulder. Instead, he was looking past me, to a figure that stood high above us. I turned, seeing the hazy silhouette of Anakin. The light danced off him like a crystal in the sun, creating a kaleidoscope of colors. It was his Force signature...through the eyes of the Force itself._

_It was mesmerizing._

_The fractures of light trembled as they darkened slightly. "Not good enough, Rex," Anakin responded. "Try again."_

_Rex only nodded, a small smile coming to his face. Secretly, he was glad to continue looking. He didn't want to leave without Ahsoka and I. He never wanted to leave anywhere without knowing where all of his men were._

_I heard a familiar voice, turning back to see the Force signature of Plo Koon. It was still strong, but smaller and smoother looking. I could tell his connection to the Force was….more tamed than Anakin's._

"_We have alerted our forces throughout the Outer Rim and intelligence assets inside the Confederacy. If they're spotted, we shall know about it."_

"_Good," Anakin responded as he meditated, his fractures smoothing slowly. They spiked again when Koon spoke once more._

"_Skywalker, our mission here is finished. We must return to Coruscant."_

_Anakin glanced away, pulled from his meditation. "I am not abandoning her." I knew he was talking about Ahsoka, and I wasn't really offended. Ahsoka was like his little sister. He loved her. Took responsibility for her safety. _

"_Your emotions are clouding your judgement," Plo Koon observed. He wasn't wrong, but I also didn't agree with the Jedi's lack of attachments._

_Anakin turned angrily. "I will not leave their fates up to others." I admired that. Spoken like a man who was once a slave._

_Then again….weren't the clones' fates up to everyone but them?_

"_It's time to go," Koon repeated firmly, turning away to enter a gunship. He was right. If they hadn't found evidence of where we went by now, they wouldn't find any at all. They needed to keep moving._

"_Call everybody in, Rex," Anakin said after the reluctant beep of his wrist comm. "We're leaving."_

_I pushed within my vision, trying to get Anakin to meditate one more time. Maybe...just maybe I could connect with him and tell him where we were. "Anakin." I yelled, but it sounded more like a whisper. "Anakin, go to Trandosha! We are on a moon, being hunted!"_

_He didn't hear me as he entered the gunship, the doors closing. With the whir of the engine and the dust spraying into my face, they were gone._

_We were on our own._

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - i love you_

_Nu draar!- No way! Never. Not in a million years. Not on your life._

_Cyare - beloved_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**PSA: If anyone is artistically inclined and interested in doing any fanart, I would love to see it. I'll even give extra descriptions if you want! I'd just love to have a drawing and I gave it a shot myself and….to be honest….I am GARBAGE at drawing.**


	57. Hunted

Chapter Fifty-Seven: Hunted

"Ahsoka, it's time to go." I heard Kalifa rousing the padawan, my head lifting immediately. I was used to sleeping light, even more so than Ahsoka was. She spent much of her life in the Temple, safe from harm.

Mine was spent with a sharpened piece of metal under my pillow, clenched in tiny hands.

"What's happened?" Ahsoka asked as she sat up. I adjusted my armor as I stood, brushing away the dirt and leaves stuck on it.

"The sun's almost up," the youngling explained, "Which means we clear out."

Ahsoka rose with us, following the younglings to the edge of the cave. "Where do you go?"

"We keep moving and keep those disgusting hunters from picking up our scent."

The padawan and I exchanged a glance. "That's your plan?" Ahsoka scoffed.

Kalifa turned on us, giving us glares. "If you really are a padawan, you would know that there's wisdom in experience. We've been here longer," she bit, but I could tell she meant well with her firmness. "You will learn if you listen, and only…." she glanced at me, "If you listen."

I frowned, but Ahsoka seemed to accept the terms for now, so I didn't give a fuss. We moved swiftly through the twisting vines of the forest canopy, the lithe bodies of the Jedi making it easy for them to maneuver. I could have gone without the slight reflectiveness of my armor. But….knowing the Trandoshan leader wanted it made me keep it on.

What could I say? I had pride issues.

By the time I felt we were far enough away from the camp to throw off the scent trail, Kalifa ducked quickly, waving her hand at us behind her. "Get down." She crawled forward a bit, peering over the edge of the curling branches we were perched on. "Someone's coming."

We all crawled to her side to see two figures below us-one of which I recognized. "Those two came in with us," Ahsoka whispered, noticing the male she'd talked to back on the transport. "We should help them."

She and I both shifted forward, but were stopped by the youngling arms on us. "No," Kalifa insisted quietly, "It's too late." Ahsoka and I frowned at each other, but said nothing as we looked down at the victims we couldn't save.

The male who'd explained we'd been kidnapped was gunned down first, the blast coming from somewhere to our right. We all leaned backwards, searching frantically through the canopy to find the source of the laughing hunter.

"Look at her run," the Trandoshan laughed as the second victim ran for her life. He followed her with a rapid spray of shots.

Ahsoka stood beside me, determined to help. Kalifa stopped her with a hand to her shoulder and a desperate shake of her head. Jinx gave me a look as if he expected me to jump up, too. I shook my head at him, looking back to watch the poor female be hunted.

I was a hunter myself. I knew when prey was cornered.

"It's your shot," the Trandoshan said to his companion. "Take her out." She was dead a moment later, her body falling lifelessly to the forest floor.

Kalifa and the younglings parted quickly, this being a common occurrence in what they'd come to call their normal life. Ahsoka was still staring at the Trandoshan's prey, anger in her eyes. I squeezed her shoulder gently, bringing her focus back to us so she could follow the group. She gave me a determined look with her cerulean eyes, making me smile only gently. I knew what was coming.

"We could have stopped them," she declared finally, when we were a safe distance away and higher in the trees.

Kalifa turned, looking weary. "No, Ahsoka. We're not saviors here. Here, we are survivors." She continued in her climb, the group following in silence as she muttered to herself. "If they had spotted us, we'd be dead now."

"We'll never get out of here if we just keep hiding," the Togruta insisted. "We have to act." I crossed my arms as the younglings sat before Ahsoka to rest. I agreed with her, but I also understood the fatigue that came with surviving on your own with no hope of being saved.

Jinx laughed darkly; it wasn't long….only a gentle huff of breath….but it showed great sadness. "There were other Padawans here that once thought as you do now," he sighed.

"Alright," Ahsoka chirped, perking up slightly. "Where are they?"

There was a rush of anger from Kalifa, sadness blooming from the two boys. "They all died, didn't they?" I asked quietly, feeling their grief. Kalifa stood angrily, crossing her arms as she looked away.

"Just because they failed doesn't mean we will," Ahsoka pushed, her leadership showing through.

It was O-mer's turn to speak. "You don't understand," he said, "It's not that we don't want to fight. We're younglings. They have every advantage."

I frowned, looking over their hopeless faces. And then in my peripheral, I saw Ahsoka hop away. "Wh-" Kalifa stuttered, rushing after the padawan. "Get back here!"

"I can't do that," Ahsoka responded smoothly at the edge of a dipping branch. "My master would never forgive me for running and hiding in a situation like this." She was right, of course. I knew Skywalker. He would be fighting as hard as she wanted to in order to escape.

"Don't overestimate your abilities," Kalifa insisted, her voice desperate. I could feel her fear.

Ahsoka glanced over her shoulder, looking over the group. I gave her a nod with a small smile. She knew I'd catch up. "I'm not," she said finally before sliding down the branch easily.

"Ahsoka, don't!" Kalifa cried, to no avail. I didn't move as they all watched her go, the young Togruta disappearing into the forest. "What will she do?" That was directed at me.

I shrugged as nonchalantly as I could. "Knowing Ahsoka? Probably to go find herself a Trandoshan hunter to fight."

"Another padawan lost to this island," Jinx sighed, shaking his head sadly.

I arched my brow, popping my hip. "You're wrong, you know," I said to O-mer, earning their attention with surprise. "Being a youngling isn't a disadvantage. It's an asset." I walked forward, displaying my armor. It was lacking the usual gadgets, of course, but they got the point. "The Jedi have been feared and respected by many for ages. The Mandalorians even developed specific techniques to fight them." I scanned my hard gaze over all of them, putting on my bounty hunter scowl. "And that includes Younglings. These hunters have skills you don't, sure. Training you don't." I stopped, looking in the direction Ahsoka had run off in. "But you have training and abilities that they couldn't even imagine. I never met a Jedi that gave up. So if you all want to be more than just younglings one day," I looked them over with a scowl, "Maybe you should try acting like Jedi."

I leapt off my branch, landing deftly on one a few meters below before racing after my friend. Knowing her, she had already found herself a Trandoshan and was trying to fight him right now. But….also knowing Trandoshans, I knew she'd be having one hell of a fight right now.

As I ran, I recalled the story Cody had told me so long ago, about his own fight with a Trandoshan. Cody was a refined warrior who had the drop on the Trandoshan and Rex with him…..and he still almost died.

I picked up my pace a bit.

When I emerged, I saw Ahsoka fighting hand to hand against a Trandoshan. She was wrapped around his back, doing her best to choke him out. He was too strong, though, throwing her away and heading for his gun.

I pounced from the branches above as the hunter dove for his weapon. Planting my heel into his head as I fell. He careened away from the blaster as I landed, my knees bending to cushion the impact.

Ahsoka got up as I charged the Trandoshan, forcing him backwards towards her with a series of kicks and sharp jabs-Jango had trained me to fight large targets, considering I was a young human female and there were a lot of creatures much bigger than me out there. The padawan came up behind him, kicking out his knee and doing her best to try and choke him out again.

Claws dragged across my beskar, scraping loudly before falling off the edge and into my skin. I grit my teeth, doing my best not to cry out and alert nearby hunters. The Trandoshan threw his head back, slamming into Ahsoka's nose and throwing her backwards. He dragged my forward by where his claws clamped around my beskar and into my flesh, holding me in the air before him.

"It seems I get the Mandalorian _and_ the Jedi," he hissed in my face.

And I became aware of another presence. One emulating with determination and anger. Darkness surrounded Kalifa as she approached with her fellow younglings, lifting her hand. The Force clamped around the Trandoshan's neck, the creature releasing me as he was yanked into the air.

I collapsed to the ground, hissing through my teeth at the throbbing in my right forearm. "Kalifa!" I heard Ahsoka cry as she ran to my side. The Trandoshan was still suspended in the air, the youngling's Force grip on his throat slowly killing him. I nodded at Ahsoka to tell her I was okay so she could run to the girl's side, smoothing her hand over Kalifa's to relax it. "Don't kill him out of hatred," the Togrtuta advised, wise beyond her years. "It's not the Jedi way."

The Trandoshan fell beside me as I finally found my feet, cradling my wound to my chest. Sure, they were Jedi and had their Code….but I still wanted to kill this _shabuir. _The creature threw back his head, letting out a loud, screeching call.

I kicked out, silencing him with a heel to the jaw. Still, he swatted me aside easily. Jinx and O-mer tried next, but were thrown away easily. Thankfully, I was familiar with some of the training the younglings received, since I'd spent time with Ahsoka. I knew the formation they would make around the Trandoshan, so I joined in, corralling him in. Jinx and O-mer teamed up again, this time taking my advice and using the abilities they have over the Trandoshan.

Together, the shove him with the Force, launching him into the base of a tree. He slumped forward, unconscious, his tongue sliding out past his sharp teeth.

"The others will be coming," Kalifa announced worriedly. We bolted. A part of me wanted to take the Trandoshan will us, in order to question him. I had my ways, after all. But getting a mostly unconscious lizard creature all the way back to our cave without getting caught? Especially after he sent out a distress call?

Not a chance.

Thankfully, I saw Ahsoka scoop up his blaster as we ran, though I doubted it would help. "I'm glad you all decided to come along," I huffed as we ran, leaping through the branches as the sun danced lower into the sky.

"If we hadn't," Jinx said back to me over his shoulder, "You'd both likely be dead." I wanted to retort that he was wrong….but I wasn't sure if he was. Sure, the act Ahsoka and I had put on was with the intent to inspire the younglings into action. That had worked, but maybe not as smoothly as we'd hoped.

* * *

That night, we crowded around a fire inside the youngling's cave. I sat near the edge, looking out at the hunting grounds under the moonlight. I was hidden, knowing Trandoshans could be night hunting somewhere still. But I didn't like being cooped up in the cave with the incredibly negative younglings.

"I don't understand," Ahsoka expressed from inside as she examined the blaster she'd taken from the Trandoshan. "Why won't this thing work?" I watched her from my place near the entrance.

My mind mulled over possibilities. A DNA encoding modification that only allowed their species to fire them? Or maybe they had them all rigged to a particular activation sequence.

Jinx answered for me from where he sat in his makeshift bunk. "The Trandoshans deactivate the blasters if we take them," he explained, frustrated. "That is why none of us have any." I certainly didn't appreciate his snark, but said nothing as I watched three birds nestling on single branch that led to our hideaway. Ahsoka threw the useless blaster behind her, pushing her knuckles against her forehead in frustration.

"It's been a long time since the Trandoshans captured another padawan and brought them here," Kalifa expressed from across the fire.

Ahsoka crossed her arms, scoffing. "Thanks."

"I didn't mean it as an insult," the youngling insisted, "I meant it as a sign, a mistake...on their part. Ahsoka, your energy. Your strength. It's what we've been lacking." Kalifa rose with excitement as I finally shifted further into the cave, drawing closer to the fire as the night grew colder. "And that they brought a Mandalorian warrior who happens to be on our side at the same time?" Kalifa continued as she paced around the fire. She seemed like she was on a roll, so I elected not to interrupt to say I wasn't actually a Mando. Even though my snarky side desperately wanted to. "We were beginning to lose hope and forgot who we are."

Jinx leapt down beside his fellow younglings as they looked across the fire at the dirtied padawan. "And who are you?" Ahsoka asked.

The group of younglings puffed their chests, straightening their backs. "We are Jedi," Kalifa announced, Ahsoka rising with a smile.

"About time," I said from where I leaned a bit outside the group, giving them each a smirk. They returned it, thankfully, already catching on to my humor style. "So," I continued, looking around the group. "What's our strategy?"

"What do you suggest?" Jinx asked Ahsoka.

"Well, what about a base?" my friend responded immediately, obviously forming a plan of her own inside her mind. "I mean, they must have a compound or something, right?"

Kalifa shrugged slightly. "Not that we've ever seen."

"So where do they come from?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, we don't know," Kalifa said, "We've only witnessed them hunting and in their hover pods."

Ahsoka turned from the younglings, looking at me as she thought through her plan. "If we're going to go on the offensive, we'll need to find out where they live."

"Those pods aren't made for long distance," I chimed in, earning their attention. "Wherever their base is, it can't be too far."

"Could it be off-island?" Jinx asked, sounding like he was being genuine, rather than snarky. Finally.

I chewed my lip while thinking, mulling over the parts of the island I'd seen already. "From what I've seen so far, probably not. They are pretty short range, meant for a lot of still hovering rather than constant movement. I haven't seen any other islands on the horizon, so any other land base is probably too far."

Ahsoka nodded, bedding down. "We'll start covering ground tomorrow." I couldn't help but smile at her tone, watching the younglings obey without question, crawling into their own places to sleep. Her master would be proud if he were here. Then again, if he were here, he'd be trying to lead everyone and we'd never see her shine.

I laid down, eyes scanning over our little group of survivors. I wasn't sure what it was, but I was a magnet for trouble. Maybe it was my Sith heritage? Or the Force trying to screw with me?

Or just really terrible luck.

My beskar was starting to make me sore where it pressed against my skin when I slept, but I didn't take it off. I knew the rule. You don't take off your armor until you're safe and don't need it anymore to protect you.

I was anything but safe here.

* * *

_The Force trembled with darkness, the room flickering with orange and red light. For a moment, my heart leapt to my throat, my nerves aflame as I wondered if I was back in Darth Bane's tomb. My worry lessened only slightly when I heard the growling of Trandoshan's and the slamming of fists on tables._

"_Dar! Dar! Dar! Dar! They chanted, endlessly._

_I knew the name. He was the leader's son. The one hunting Ahsoka. I turned in my vision, willing it to clear. My stomach turned when I saw the trophies that decorated the hunter's walls. Full Wookie pelts. A stuffed Gundark. Skulls of every creature imaginable, many I knew to be sentient._

_The Trandoshans were still chanting while I focused on them, watching Dar approach his father's throne-like seat through the flames of their fire. The leader stood from his seat, decorated with the pelt of a Wampa, grasping Dar's face in his massive claw. He threw back his head, letting out a long screech. The others joined in happily, drunk on their lust for blood._

_I turned my head suddenly, feeling the Force ripple, to see Ahsoka's horrified face. She was gone in a moment and I knew she had awoken from the vision we were apparently sharing. I stayed a moment longer, willing the Force to keep me in place. Watching the Trandoshans cry out their excitement for murder, my eyes caugh something shiny sitting on the armrest of the leader's chair._

_My lightsaber._

_Looking up at the leader as he continued the ritual for his son's hunt, I again recognized how grateful I was that I wasn't a Jedi. I had no moral code to follow but my own. And right now, my moral coded wanted to murder this _shabuir.

_So I decided I'd do what I could in order to accomplish that._

* * *

"We've already covered the beach area and most of the briar on this side of the bay," Jinx lamented as we paused for a moment to rest. I was grateful for it. The climate was worn here and despite my armor being lightweight, it was still metal and long-sleeve. I was hot.

Ahsoka surprised them with a small laugh, but I only smiled, knowing what she'd say. "If it was easy to find, you guys would have found it before we got here."

"True enough," Jinx allowed, chuckling back.

Still, something still made no sense to me. If they'd lived there for so long, how had they never found anything? Surely they would have at least stumbled on some sign.

"Maybe we should try more inland?" Ahsoka asked the group as I crossed my arms, thinking.

"There's a lot more Trandoshans than just the ones we see here," I reasoned aloud, silencing the group. No one responded, knowing I'd continue on my own. "There has to be more hunting grounds. So do they really hunker down _on_ the island?"

"What are you suggesting?" Kalifa asked, unsure. "I thought you said their crafts can't travel far."

"Guys," O-mer interrupted from where he lounged against the tree. "She's right. We're looking in the wrong place." He pointed skyward, our heads craning to see a massive ship emerging from the clouds. "That's their fortress."

The Force rippled in warning, little dots coming off the fortress like bugs out of a hive. "Yeah," I grumbled, shifting nervously. "A fortress that is raining hunters that want out skins."

"Split up," Kalifa cried, the group dividing.

I raced to my right, glancing sideways to see Ahsoka and Kalifa disappear in the other direction. Ducking behind the nearest tree, I watched as the leader and his son, Dar, raced after Ahsoka in their hover ship. I moved to follow, but leapt backwards as a spray of blaster bolts riddled the ground.

"Kida," O-mer yelled as he passed me with his fellow youngling. "Come on!" I turned and ran after them, the second hovercraft on our tails. We ducked below a series of low hanging branches, Jinx leading us into a clearing.

The hovercraft engine hummed as it dipped the hunters in front of us, blocking our path. The Trandoshan at the helm grinned.

"Move!" I managed to spit before diving sideways to avoid the spray of the machine gun mounted on the hovercraft. O-mer and Jinx broke out to either side, so I went straight under the craft, scaling the trees and vines that climbed into the air behind it. The Trandoshan was focused on the boys, allowing me to get above him in the trees.

"O-mer," I heard Jinx call from below. "This way!"

The hovercraft moved to follow the boys just as I got into position. I grit my teeth, maneuvering my way through the canopy with tiring legs. After a long day of searching the island-which I now knew was fruitless and I was pissed off about it-my muscles were shot. I needed rest. And a meal.

And maybe a shot of rum.

But I pursued, doing my best to keep my focus on the task again and not with the Force signature of Ahsoka that was fading as she ran the opposite way. I stopped at some point during my pursuit, panting as I tried to catch my breath. The day had been long, the sun already beginning to dip towards the horizon, glancing off the atmosphere of Trandosha. I knelt to look down at the ground below, sensing that the boys were resting somewhere ahead. As I watched the Trandoshan hunter below kneel and sniff at a puddle of something blue. It was blood. Twi-lek blood.

The Trandoshan had their scent.

It let out a wild howl as it hopped back into its hovercraft, cutting off any possibility of my surprising him now. I leapt after him as he pursued the younglings. He had them cornered, the boys searching around desperately for an escape. I lunged from the branches above, falling down to land deftly on the back of the hoverpod. The Trandoshan snarled as he turned, but I struck out hard with my leg as I jumped up and over him to land on the opposite bar.

The hunter swung wildly, catching me with the back of his hand and sending me flying off the hovercraft. My side slammed into a branch, my arms aching as I tried to catch myself, but failed. Slinking like a Lothcat down a few branches, I finally found my feet, finding the barrel of the Trandoshan's gun pointed at my eyes.

"_Osik,"_ I cussed under my breath, thankful I saved the younglings but wishing dearly that I wasn't about to die for my good deed. I bolted, choosing flight over fight. The blasts pelted the ground behind me, chasing me like terribly aggressive rain.

Two bolts caught me, one in the left thigh and the other in the chest. Thankfully, it was in the beskar.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt when it felt like I took a series of punches from a speeder, the skin at the edges burning slightly beneath my blacks as the heat resonated from the blasts. I grit my teeth, trying not to cry out as I stumbled and fell under the hit of the shots, falling down a few more branches to land heavily on the hard ground.

Well, this sucked.

I turned on the ground, panting hard through the pain of being shot, hitting the ground, being electrocuted a few nights prior, and the rather unhealed, poorly wrapped gash on my right forearm. Man, this was a tough mission for me, huh?

I fought the urge to roll my eyes in the face of death as the Trandoshan chuckled with a guttural growl. "The boss wanted your armor for his wall, but I'm your beskar will be making a fine addition to mine instead."

He was about to take the shot when Jinx appeared from the trees to the Trandoshan's side, leaping onto the hovercraft and kicking the barrel of the machine gun aside. O-mer appeared beside me, helping me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his brows crinkling when I winced as I stood.

I nodded, breathing through the pain as Jinx wrestled with the Trandoshan. I turned to see the Twi'lek thrown our way, landing beside us. "Time to go," I announced as we all ran together, rushing through the vines.

Still, as long as we ran, there never seemed to be an end to the Trandoshan hunter's determination to murder us. "This isn't working," O-mer panted as he pounced past me on a branch. "We need to lose him."

"No," I huffed back, earning confused looks. "We need to stop him." We ducked behind a thick twist of vines and branches, struggling to catch our breath in the setting sunlight. The Trandoshan hovercraft moved slowly through the trees in the distance. "He has your scent," I commented, nodding to the cut on Jinx's shoulder. "He's not going to stop and he'll lead all the others to us."

"I can't go back to the hideout," Jinx realized, keeping his voice down as he watched the hunter sniff the air. "I'm doomed."

"Their fortress is in the sky," I muttered, ginning. "We can't outrun him," I allowed, "But we can fight him. Three against one is something we can handle, especially if we surround him. Maybe we can even get his hovercraft."

They nodded, Jinx glancing me over as we shifted in our hiding place to stay out of sight a moment longer. "Are you alright to take the front approach? Your armor-"

"I agree," I cut him off, holding up my hand. I had the best armor. It only made sense for me to approach the most dangerous way as I had the highest chance of success. "Let's do this."

The split from my side without another word, Jinx heading downwind to try and keep his scent as far from the Trandoshan's seeking nose as possible. I waited a moment to let them make some ground through the trees before rushing out. I ran headfirst at the Trandoshan, seeing his sharp-toothed smile as he leveled his weapon at me.

Diving behind the first cover I could, I waited as he rained fire over where I was hiding. I kept my head down, waiting until I heard the blaster fire stop, Jinx and O-mer obviously engaging the hunter. I charged out, having to leap over O-mer's soaring body when the Trandoshan threw him like a projectile.

The Force helped me leap to the front of the hovercraft, glaring at the Trandoshan that had Jinx's head between his claws. He growled at me, his throat clicking. I gave him my best bounty hunter scowl before hurtling the front bar and planting my foot into his teeth. Jinx dropped beside me, falling into the controls. The hovercraft careened, all of us reaching for whatever we could. The craft slammed sideways into a series of branches, one of the engines blowing to make us spin even faster.

"Jump," I cried, but a claw clamped over my ankle, holding me back. The Trandoshan growled as he tried to pull me backwards. Fingers wrapped tightly around the bar, I twisted in the air as we spun, kicking out with my other foot to no avail.

Jinx appeared beside me. I'd told him to jump and I had half a mind to yell at him for not listening. Then again, I was grateful for him as he helped release me from the clawed prison. We jumped together, the Force propelling us away as the hovercraft crashed, exploding in a blossom of light and sound.

I wiped the dirt from my face as Jinx and I righted ourselves, O-mer rushing to our sides. The hovercraft burned amongst some of the trees, the smoke billowing up like a signal. "Thanks for the help," I offered, groaning slightly as I rose. I used the new height to peer into the flames, seeing a Trandoshan claw among the wreckage. "Looks like your scent is officially lost," I said to Jinx.

"Maybe," O-mer allowed, "But we need to go. Every hunter near on the island will have seen that explosion.

"Or the smoke," I agreed. "It's time to go."

We hurried off after I brushed off their insistence to tend to my wounds first. I knew my limits. My pain could be managed until tonight when it would be safe to take off my armor and look at the damage. I knew, as we ran, that so long as we stayed under the radar, we'd be safe for the rest of the day.

Still, while we hoped collectively to meet Ahsoka and Kalifa at the hideout tonight….I felt a darkness swirl in the Force while we ran. "_I'll kill you!" _I heard a familiar voice snarl through the Force, nearly making me stumble as I flinched mid-step. "_You killed my son! I'll kill you!"_

I brushed off the concerns of the younglings, glancing at the sky to see the sun was continuing to dip towards the horizon. Ahsoka was out there somewhere. The boys brushed past me as I paused to look over the island, the smoke from our little battle billowing in the distance.

"Kida?" O-mer asked, his face looking drawn beneath all the mud. "Are you coming?" It was weird how they had started to let me lead. Maybe it was because they were used to following Kalifa.

The thought of her sent a ripple of darkness over me, making me turn back to the horizon with worry. "Of course," I said, sliding down the small branch to catch up with the younglings. I didn't know for sure, so I said nothing….but I had a feeling Kalifa wouldn't be coming back to the cave that night.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Shabuir- _motherfucker

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I apologize if there was any confusion with the last chapter. It is not missing anything. "Pillow Talk Part Two" is a reference to Chapter 22, "Pillow Talk," in which Rex and Kida have their first discussion sharing a bed on Cut's farm. As some of you have likely guessed at this point, this will be a reoccurring thing every once in a while. Whenever they have a cute or important conversation before or after sleep via pillow talk, which will be some of their only time alone considering the war.**

**Again, sorry about confusion. As always, likes/reviews/reposts/comments/shares are always appreciated and encouraged!**

**-Ryder**


	58. Transport Hijacking

Chapter Fifty-Eight: Transport Hijacking

The fire had long burned out by the time I sensed Ahsoka approaching. I lifted my head from where I had knelt it in meditation an hour prior, signaling the two younglings to pay attention the entrance. Ahsoka's outline appeared, the Togrtuta looking haggard and tired in the soft glow of the remaining embers.

"You made it," Jinx said, standing beside his friend to greet the padawan. My eyes were elsewhere, though, noting the lack of Kalifa before the others.

"We feared the worst," O-mer worried while I cast my eyes up to meet Ahsoka's gaze. She was sad, but angry, too. Determined. I gave her a small nod of understanding.

Jinx caught on. "Where's Kalifa?"

"She didn't make it."

The boys both gaped. It was grief, but it was also….surprise. "She's dead?" Jinx asked Ahsoka for clarification, the padawan folding herself in her own arms. "I….I can't believe it. She had been here longer than any of us, and now…."

Jinx's voice trailed off but O-mer was quick to jut in with a "We're all going to die here." He crouched down, wrapping his arms around his knees. "It's only a matter of time." That was a dark sentiment, but I would be lying if I said it hadn't crossed my mind.

I felt a billow of determination from Ahsoka. "If it's only a matter of time till we die," she turned and addressed the group with a new fire, clenching her fists. "I say we go down with a fight!"

"That is suicide," Jinx scoffed after a beat of silence, sitting down.

I scowled at him. "And you guys just said we're going to die anyway," I bit back, standing beside Ahsoka. "If we are, I'd rather die on my terms than theirs."

"You've said that every few day they release new prisoners on the beach," Ahsoka reasoned, jumping off the silence I caused with my dark words. "I say we attack that drop ship head-on."

I crossed my arms, smirking. "That's certainly daring. I see your master's tendencies have rubbed off on you."

She returned the cheeky grin. "They'll never expect it." The younglings were quiet while we watched them absorb Ahsoka's words.

Finally, O-mer sighed, glancing at his Twi'lek friend. "Is it worth a shot?"

"Maybe it is," Jinx allowed, standing to look at Ahsoka.

"It's a good time for this plan," I teased, moving to look out the front of our cave. The Force whispered gently in my ear, letting me hear the slow-approaching engine. "There's one coming now."

Anxiety spiked in the group, but Ahsoka seemed only eager. She, like me, was done with this stupid island and these hunters. I was supposed to the hunter, dammit, not the prey. "Let's go," Ahsoka said with a firm tone. It eased the youngling's worry, energizing them to follow as I leapt from the cave and onto the branch to begin our quick journey to the beach.

* * *

The engine was easy to hear when we reached the treeline, crouching in the shadows to watch the floodlights of the vessel sweep through the clouds above. "Get ready," Ahsoka said from where she knelt beside me. "We'll have to be swift."

"The drop point's not far," O-mer announced, hiding in the shadows behind us.

"As much as I adore your determination," I whispered, giving her a glance. "I can't help but notice I lack a jet pack. Am I a distraction in this plan?"

Her cerulean eyes widened only slightly before she looked confused. "Distraction? No. Can't you…" she trailed off, seeing me frown.

I shook my head slightly, giving a small laugh. "Ahsoka, I can do some things but...make myself jump that high?" I watched the approaching ship, remembering how far we'd fallen from our cages when we were dropped off. I could handle the falls and do slightly higher jumps...but this was throwing myself through the air. I shook my head again to reinforce my inability to do that.

"You can do it," Ahsoka whispered back. I gave her a look, making her sigh.

"We'll help," Jinx spoke up, O-mer nodding beside him. "We'll get you up there, Kida. Jump like you could make it yourself and we'll do the rest." I gave them a nod of thanks, knowing their respect for me was growing. Maybe it was my words. Maybe it was fighting the Trandoshan together. Or maybe it was Kalifa dying.

But something in them had changed.

"Let's do this," I said, my muscles curling in anticipation as the white and red transport emerged from the fog, lowering itself over the beach.

"Now!"

We raced out to Ahsoka's command, the boys falling behind me to help me get up onto the transport. Ahsoka went first, scaling the remains of a decimated tree before launching herself skyward. I nearly stumbled at how high she could make herself jump.

It was damned unnatural.

I scurried up the tree, mentally preparing myself to more or less fly through the air. My legs put as much effort in as they could, the Force helping only a little. Just as I felt my body become weightless in an attempt to come back down to the ground, I felt the younglings push at my back with the Force.

I don't know how I managed to smother my scream as I flew, completely out of control, up and over the viewport of the transport, where Ahsoka was crouching. I wish I could say I landed nicely. Gracefully with the fluidity of my training, rolling easily to find my feet again.

Now for what actually happened.

I was thankful for my armor, but not super stoked that the absorption integrity of the internal mechanism had been damaged from the blast I took to the chestplate. My body slammed into the top of the ship, knees and chest first. While the armor helped, its edges digging into my skin wasn't amazing.

I groaned as I pushed myself up, seeing the hatch in front of me slam open. A Trandoshan emerged, making me scoot backwards rapidly as he drew his weapon. Ahsoka appeared behind me, the boys flying over our heads to drop behind the hunter. They rushed him from behind, slamming him down towards the wing.

"We'll take the pilot," Ahsoka called to them, tapping my elbow as she raced by to leap into the open hatch. I followed suit, rolling my shoulder to loosen the pain of the fall.

We landed quietly, Ahsoka putting her dirty finger to her lips to keep me silent. I nodded, our boots barely making a sound across the metal grating. We crept into the cockpit, the pilot facing the viewport, disturbing still. The Force whispered a warning in my ear.

"Move!" I yelled, shoving Ahsoka sideways as the Trandoshan turned in his chair, blasting at us with his rifle. We went in opposite directions, the padawan taking the fire as I hurried around the access ladder and slammed my shoulder into the massive Trandoshan. He fell sideways, the gun falling to the side.

Ahsoka leapt in off the wall, swinging her foot across the creature's face. He swung, the gun catching me on the side of the head. Ahsoka managed to dodge both it and me as I flew sideways, jumping up onto the Trandoshan's chest, pinning the gun between them as the struggled over the controls.

"No!" I yelped through my daze when the Trandoshan shifted sideways in his struggle, the wheel turning under his weight. The ship shifted angrily to the side, tipping us towards the wall behind me. I struggled to find my balance between the moving ship and my aching head, watching helplessly as Ahsoka was thrown across the cockpit.

The Trandoshan opened fire on her, the girl practically dancing around the shots. She held up her hand, her Force signature calm and collected. His gun shifted dramatically to the side when he tried to fire at her again.

I forced myself to rise, taking a step into his blind spot and aiming carefully placed jabs under his raised arms. He let out a pained screech. I knew how to fight a Trandoshan, if I had the chance to get in close.

The issue was that you rarely got that chance.

His claws swiped at me, but I lunged backwards, smug in the hits I'd landed. Ahsoka was advancing behind me, still using the Force to alter the Trandoshan's aim. "Together," she said firmly. I didn't need clarification.

I breathed out slowly, centering myself. It was getting easier, the more I did it. Of course, it was still easier for me to sense things, rather than move them. But I focused myself as best I could, willing the Force to push with the motion of my outstretched hands.

Beside Ahsoka, I watched as the Trandoshan flew backwards and smashed through the viewport window, unconscious. I frowned. Flying with the blast shields up to keep us from being sucked out into space was not going to be easy.

And then the control around us sparked to life, filling the cockpit with smoke. I grabbed the railing around the access ladder as the ship pitched and spun in the air. "We lost something," I announced over the cracking of electricity and whirring of engines. The displays were all flashing red, showing that the cargo holdings were detachings completely.

Ahsoka raced to the controls, doing her best to get control of the ship. I watched her, but I could tell from the blaring alarms that it was past saving.

Jinx's feet thumped against the viewport when he landed there, peering it at us. "Get out of there! Come on!"

Ahsoka glanced at me and I nodded. "We tried. We'll try again."

She seemed to agree, but frowned nonetheless. "But the prisoners," she worried, showing her true Jedi colors. The ones I liked about the Jedi, at least. "They'll die."

"Hit the release," I yelled as the ship pitched again, sounding much worse than it did a moment ago. I rushed forward, grabbing her arm as she hit the release buttons. The mechanisms of the ship whirred as the cargo holds opened, the two of us crawling through the shattered viewport.

"One more time," O-mer said gently, lifting his hands beside Jinx. I jumped immediately, knowing we didn't have time for my worrying with the ship on fire. I felt them push my back with the Force, but I felt more in control this time. I kept myself upright as I fell, willing the Force to slow me as I neared the sand.

Rolling deftly upon impact, I was uninjured aside from the sand kicking into my face. The Jedi landed beside me, not needing to roll at all, as the transport exploded where the water met the land. It went up in an explosion of fire and sand before it settled, leaving us in the silence of night again.

"Well," O-mer said as he rose, dusting himself off. "I guess we won't be escaping on that ship."

I quirked a smile while Ahsoka tried to be reassuring. "We'll find another way," she said. I glanced around at the group, seeing our faces dirty and tired. Still, there was hope in the younglings' eyes.

Ahsoka was a good leader, I'd give her that.

My head lifted at the sound of a roar. A roar...that sounded terrible familiar. "What was that?" Jinx asked, peering into where the rubble smoked and sparked.

"A survivor," Ahsoka responded with hope, racing into the wreckage. "It could be one of the prisoners they were dropping off." In the rubble, there was a looming figure that only grew bigger as it stood to full height.

I grinned slightly when O-mer worried, "What is that?"

The creature walked into the light, regarding us suspiciously. "It's a Wookie," Ahsoka breathed, the creature roaring in return. I grinned, understanding him now that I knew he was speaking Shyriiwook.

I garbled at him in his native tongue, earning a look from everyone, including him. The Wookie looked excited, speaking quickly. I did my best to catch it all, but stopped him when he continued.

"Easy," I said gently. "I haven't spoken Shyriiwook in a long time. I'm a bit rusty." The Wookie calmed, nodding in understanding. At least he understood Basic.

"We should get out of here anyways," Jinx cut in, looking around nervously. He was right, of course. We'd sent up a signal fire, more or less, with the scorching remains of the prisoner transport.

"What about the other prisoners?" Ahsoka asked, looking to her fellow Jedi. "There could be other survivors."

The Wookie warbled. "He said he was the only prisoner aboard," I translated, earning a nod from the group.

"Let's go." Ahsoka led us back through the trees, the group staying silent as we crept in the darkness. With the first show of light, I was sure the Trandoshans would be crawling all over that beach. And I wanted to be nowhere near it.

* * *

"I didn't know you could speak Wookie," Ahsoka mused, giving me a grin as we reentered our cave.

"It's Shyriiwook," I teased. "And I was a translator for Jabba, remember? I had to be good or I'd be replaced with a service droid like 3PO." My words made her laugh, as she had grown used to my casual reference to my enslavement.

The younglings, however.

"You were a slave?"

I glanced up, giving them a nod. "Though I don't think that's important right now." The boys glanced away when I looked back to Ahsoka.

"I know it's called that," she teased back, ignoring the boys. "I know it a bit, too. Though I'm not as fluent as you."

Speaking of….the Wookie garbled beside me, earning my attention. I gave him a genuine smile. "It's nice to meet you, Chewbacca," I greeted in Basic. "Though I wish our circumstances were different." He chortled.

"Chewbacca," O-mer cut in, "Does anyone even know you were taken?"

The Wookie replied. "No," I translated, "But his homeworld is very close."

"That's great," Jinx sighed as he stood. "But it might as well be Coruscant, as far as I'm concerned. We've got no ship."

Chewbacca got angry, getting up and shouting in his native tongue, his arms waving in the air. When he was done, he sat between Ahsoka and I again. "He thinks he can contact his home planet if we find a way to translate a signal ," Ahsoka translated for me when I didn't speak. I'd heard what he said and was mulling it over, my thumb striking the side of my jaw thoughtfully.

"Right and how would we do that?" Jinx asked. "Send smoke signals? We don't exactly have a transmitter lying around, if you haven't noticed."

"What about the ship?" Ahsoka asked.

I shook my head. "The Trandoshans are likely already down there and they'd disable that if it's still working." The Wookie garbled beside me, making me frown in thought. "That could work."

"Chewbacca says he can build a transmitter from the wreckage on the beach," Ahsoka announced to the younglings.

"Well, we can't just sit here," O-mer declared, trying to be the optimistic one.

"Fine," Jinx sighed. "We'll do it the Wookie way."

I rose, stretching slightly to try and loosen the soreness in my body. "We don't have long until sunrise. I suggest everyone gets some rest."

"What about the transmitter?" O-mer asked.

"The Trandoshans are probably all over that beach already," I explained, getting comfortable in the place I'd started calling my bed. "We'll have to wait until tomorrow night."

"She's right," Ahsoka agreed, bedding down as well. "We'll get back to getting out of here after we rest."

The group laid down, my eyes watching the swirls of our small fire as they curled against the top of our cave. Slowly, I felt sleep wash over me, and with it, came visions.

* * *

_The first thing I heard within the darkness was thumping. Not like someone getting hurt, but like the beat of a song. The floor beneath my bare feet felt cold, like polished stone. It shuddered beneath me with the music, becoming more clear as I heard the sound of a door opening. It shut again, muting the music, but I knew where I was._

_I was in my club office._

_Slowly, my environment cleared, letting me see the unused room. It was dark, aside for the flashing lights coming through the one-way window overlooking my club. Another light clicked on, making me turn to see Rouva and a shadowed figure I couldn't make out. _

"_Like I said," Rouva announced to the figure behind her. "She's not here." The Twi'lek seemed to deflate slightly, giving her guest a sad look. "But her words still stand, should you like to stay?"_

_The figure-definitely a male-cleared his throat, shifting awkwardly. I stepped closer, wanting to see who it was, but the Force wouldn't let me see him. Finally, his shadowy outline shook its head._

_Rouva pressed her lips together and sighed. "I'll give you a minute, if you'd like." She didn't wait for his reply, stepping past him to open the door again. Music poured into the room like water rushing from a stream. Rouva stopped, her head-tails swishing slightly as she turned to face the figure again. "This is how life is with Kida sometimes," she sighed gently. "It can hurt to love her, I know." My heart ached at her words. I knew I wasn't an easy person to get close to, mostly because I rarely let myself get close to people. But that was because I knew that caring about me was a terrible thing to ask of someone-my life was usually in danger. "I'm sorry that you have the terrible privilege of loving her, Captain."_

_Her words struck me like a slap to the face, the Force finally focusing enough for me to see the slouched shoulders of my loving captain. Rex didn't respond to Rouva, merely swallowing and giving her a nod before she left the room, the thumping of the club fading with the closing of the door behind her. _

_I watched quietly, knowing Rex wouldn't hear me if I spoke. He wasn't Force-sensitive, for one, but I also felt that the Force intended for me to watch, rather than act. I scoffed under my breath gently, watching Rex's golden gaze slide over the contents of my office, just like he had the first night he'd stayed there. _

_The leave during the debate over the coordinates of the Nexus Route had extended longer than we could have ever hoped for, giving us two full weeks of time together between drills and meetings. I was contacted some time between all of that, and brought on for the next mission to Felucia to team up with Plo Koon and the Wolf Pack. _

_My feet followed Rex without my having to think about it, watching him put his helmet down on the dresser inside my bedroom. I blushed, remembering something I'd put in there before shipping out. He'd been on the assignment with me...I'd never imagined he'd be back in before I could hide it. Or before I could at least call Rouva and have her hide it for me._

_Rex saw it in a moment-the only new addition to the room that glowed faintly on my nightstand. My bed was still unkempt beside it-my side, of course. Rex's was still tucked in and untouched, aside from the vague outline of a handprint sliding across the comforter's soft surface. He'd had to stay in the barracks the night before shipping in out in order to ensure timely departure of his men._

_I watched his throat bob as he swallowed, emotions rippling off him in overwhelming waves. I took a small step further from him in the room in hopes to put some distance between the senses, taking up a post beneath my window….beside the picture of Jango, Boba, and I._

_During my few weeks mingling with the 501st during their leave, I'd added a few holo-pictures to my barely personalized room. There were two new additions, aside from the newest that Rex was currently approaching hesitantly. _

_There was one atop my dresser by the door, depicting the first night I'd had the clones at my club. I was in the center, my cherry-painted lips split in a wide smile. Our group was piled together on the dance floor, multicolored lights painting our faces like fireworks in our skin. Hardcase had his arm around my waist, his cheek tucked against my bare shoulder. His eyes were bright, despite the obvious alcohol in his system. I was leaning slightly away from Hardcase, my back shoulder dipping into Rex's chest. He didn't seem to mind in the photo, the skin around his golden eyes crinkling as he grinned. Still, it wasn't the wide-toothed smile I saw when it was just the two of us. Fives had his arm around Rex, his other hand on Jesse's shoulder, who was beside me, his face bright with a wide smile that rivalled my own. The last was Tup, who had his arms around Vamira on the other side of Hardcase. His joy looked terribly pure. It hurt me to know the boy had to see horrible things in war._

_The second was a holo-picture of Padme, Ahsoka, Anakin, and I. We had been in Padme's office with the intent on getting updated on the debate over the Nexus Route. The update devolved into the four of us eating dinner and drinking into the night together. It was pleasant-and where I figured out that Ahsoka was completely aware of her master's secret relationship. She didn't say anything, but they were honestly bad at hiding their chemistry. The picture showed us huddled around Padme, Anakin's arm protectively over the back of her chair, Ahsoka leaning over the top. I was perched on the other armrest, my half-full glass clinking together with Padme's as we both laugh._

_I smiled, looking over the pictures, immediately missing the warmth of the memories when my bed creaked under Rex's weight. He was sitting where my body had slept last, the covers tossed off in my hurry to make my call time for the mission. His golden gaze shimmered slightly in the flicker of the newest holo-picture, making me wonder if there was a bit of moisture he was holding in. _

_Steeling myself, I stepped away from the wall to approach the opposite side of the bed-the one he had started to sleep on. Over Rex's armored shoulder, I watched him pick up the small holo-picture, the image shuddering under the movement. It was the two of us-a picture I'd taken the first night he visited the club without his brothers. One of the many times in the two weeks he'd come with the other clones, he'd asked to keep the civy clothes I'd loaned him. Having no need for them, I let him._

_And then he showed up to the club like a regular patron, ordering from one of the girls who didn't know him yet. Eventually, I sensed him and stalked him out like an anooba on the floor. It'd been a surprise, sure….but not an unpleasant one. _

_After drinking and partying like two regular people who were trying to create some sort of a relationship, Rex had come up behind me when I sat on my barstool. His strong arms encircled me from behind and he boldly planted a kiss to my temple, nuzzling my hair and breathing in the smell of my soaps and hairspray. I'd taken a picture, capturing the soft smile on his lips and the glimmer in his golden gaze as he looked up to catch me freezing the moment. My face was flushed with a blush and booze, my eyes smushed close with the wideness of my smile. _

_Rex's gloved fingers touched the hologram, making it shudder. He drew his hand away again. My heart ached as I watched his shoulder pauldron begin to tremble, his worry billowing off him like fire spreading through a dry field. _

"Cyare," _he whispered, lifting the holo-picture to nearly touch his forehead, the image flickering. "Please be alive. I couldn't handle-" His voice broke slightly, his thick swallow audible from behind him. "Not after the Citadel. Not after the time we had. You can't….you can't be…." he was struggling to say the word, his shoulders trembling with the effort of fighting his emotions. He was a trained soldier, after all. Attachment wasn't in his design. Neither was loss._

_But he was just a man, after all._

_A man in love._

"_I'm alright, Rex," I called, hearing my voice echo around me in the Force. He couldn't hear me, I knew. It was a miracle the Force was even letting me see him from this far away. "Well, not alright, but I'm alive. Don't worry."_

_He still trembled with emotion. Fear. Worry. Love. Anger. Frustration. Sorrow. I steeled myself, taking a slow breath and strengthening my connection to the Force. It was weird that the Jedi shunned using emotion to strengthen one's bond with the Force. I understood it had to be controlled….but why was that something they deemed unachievable?_

_Walking around the bed, I stood before Rex's sitting form, watching the few tears slip through his tough defense and onto his cheeks. I hesitated for only a moment before reaching out, touching my phantom fingers to his forehead beside the holo-image. The surge of emotions was almost deafening. It was jarring enough to almost wake me from my dream and rip me from my vision, but I fought it, willing the Force to let me stay a bit longer._

_A few slow breaths let me ease through the onslaught of emotions from Rex, letting me into his incredibly intricate mind. I loved his mind. Calculating, but also passionate. Loyal, but deviously cunning. Deadly, but also so gently and loving. _

_Breathing out slowly through my nose, I smoothed over Rex's spiking worries like my hand over a mound of sand. The clone stilled before me as I projected the calmest thoughts and feelings over him, letting his heightened tension gently ease out._

_Suddenly, he stood, the holoprojector still in hand. I leapt backwards in freight, my connection through the Force wavering as the clone looked around the room. His eyes were wide. Afraid, but full of hope._

"_Kida?" he said softly through panicked pants. My name was said as if he had seen a ghost. In a way, if he had truly felt me….it was like he had. He looked around the room hopelessly, but obviously couldn't see me. My heart ached at his lost look, unable to do anything. _

_Stopping in the center of the room, he glanced back at the holo-image for a moment before addressing the room loudly. "Kida…._Cyare…._if you're out there," he sighed lowly closing his eyes and holding the holoprojector to his chest as if reciting a wish. "Come back to me."_

_Tears burst forth unwelcome from my eyes as I stepped forward, looking up at his closed eyes. Knowing neither of us would feel it, I tilted forward onto my toes, putting my lips where they'd need to be to connect with his._

_For a moment, and only a moment, it almost felt like they connected._

"_I'm here Rex. And I'm coming back to you," I whispered against him, willing with every cell of my being that he heard me. I pulled away as I felt the vision fading, the Force pulling me back to my body as the sun likely rose over the Trandoshan moon. I gave Rex a tearful smile, despite him being unable to see me, when his gloves fingers touched his lips gently, his eyes wide with shock. "I promise."_


	59. The Wookie Way

Chapter Fifty-Nine: The Wookie Way

The island was misty that night as we approached the tree line, our haggard group tired from a day sprinting through the trees to evade sight. "Chewbacca, Kida, and I will go out to inspect the crash site," Ahsoka announced quietly as she surveyed the beach. "You two stay here and signal us if you see anything."

The youngling boys nodded as they climbed into the trees to keep watch, the rest of us splitting off to race into the crash site. We had only just crawled into the wreckage when the Force flashed a warning just before the flash of search lights swept over the waterfront.

"Get back," I whispered to my companions, all of us pressing our backs into the shadows of the warped walls. "It's a patrol." I crept out after the light swept over the wreckage, peering through the torn metal walling to watch the hovercraft stop at the tree line. I ducked back when a Trandoshan leapt off, setting up a hunting position overlooking the wreckage. "Stay low," I whispered. "There's a sniper above the boys in the trees."

Ahsoka nodded to me, following Chewbacca as we snuck through the wreckage, wary of areas that opened towards the Trandoshan's hunting post. "What are we looking for?" she asked the Wookie as he looked around the decimated room, pulling pieces from the walls.

He garbled a response before roaming the room again. I smirked, glancing out the wreckage to make sure we couldn't be heard. No movement on the tree line yet. I hoped the younglings would handle the sniper before Chewbacca wrapped up here.

"Are you still feeling optimistic about making a transmitter out of this junk?' Ahsoka asked, watching the Wookie collect an armful of salvage.

I smiled gently, leaning against the warped doorway. "He seems to be quite the black-thumb," I observed, earning a confirming garble. "I wouldn't doubt him just yet." My nerves spiked with a whisper from the Force, the light of the moon spilling over Chewbacca's fur. "Hey, watch yourself," I whispered, shifting the Wookie from the light and into the next room. "Sniper, remember?"

He gurgled back an apology in his native tongue, flicking on a light as he dragged more pieces from the circuitry.

"We better get going," Ahsoka sighed as Chewbacca wrapped up. We edged our way back through the ship, skirting carefully across the areas that opened towards the sniper. No shots were fired, though, making my nerves spike even more.

We reached the end, Ahsoka looking out over the tree line. "It looks clear," she whispered. "I don't see any sniper."

Chewbacca let out a small whimper of worry beside me, making me frown at the padawan. "Ahsoka, you're a great leader and you've done great so far. But trust me. It's not safe."

She watched me for a moment before nodding slowly, turning to where the moon danced over the sand before us. She took a piece of metal from the wreckage beside us, tossing it into the sand. It rang out sharply as it was struck with a bolt, followed quickly by an angry snarl.

"She's right," Ahsoka conceded, "Stay down!"

I closed my eyes, though, relying on my training rather than the Force. There were no more shots being fired. "Nope," I muttered before sprinting out from out cover, my boots kicking up sand behind me as I sprinted to the treeline. Ahead, the figure of a Trandoshan fell from the trees, followed by the younglings, to slam into the ground. "Chewbacca, come on!" I called over my shoulder, knowing a Wookie could take a Trandoshan far easier than I could.

The Wookie followed immediately, Ahsoka on his heels. Ahead, the Trandoshan threw both of the younglings to the ground, drawing a wickedly curved knife. "I'll gut you, whelp," he snarled at Jinx, raising his dagger.

Chewbacca rushed past me with the speed only a Wookie could manage, his firm grasp wrapping around the Trandoshan's wrist. The hunter let out a terrible cry when Chewbacca squeezed harder, the knife clattering from his claws. The Wookie dealt a brutal knee to the hunter's chest before wrapping his fingers around his scaly neck.

"Wait," Jinx cried, "We should take him prisoner."

"Fine," Ahsoka allowed. "Chewbacca, let's take him." The Wookie let go after glancing between us, turning the Trandoshan in his grasp to bind his wrists with a twist of vines he pulled from a nearby tree.

"Welcome," I greeted with a sneer at the Trandoshan as I passed him, following Jinx into the forest.

* * *

The moon was still high in the sky when we got back to the cave, Jinx checking the Trandoshan's bindings for the thousandth time as he sat our prisoner down.

"A Wookie ties good knots," I assured the Twi'lek with a teasing smile. "You don't have to worry."

"How's it looking, Chewbacca," Ahsoka asked after the Wookie gave me a cheeky grin from where he sat working on his transmitter. "Will it work?"

The machine beeped and buzzed, the dish shifting slightly as it attempted to forge a connection. "Well, something's working," O-mer grinned.

The transmitter sparked and failed, Chewbacca letting out a frustrated growl. Our hopeful smiles faded.

"We've got a prisoner," Jinx interjected, "We should be using him to our advantage while we have a chance."

"I thought the prisoner was the backup plan," Ahsoka asked, frowning at him.

Jinx only shrugged. "It's clear enough we cannot rely on that device." Chewbacca grunted angrily, Jinx raising his hands defensively. "No offense! But we just can't sit here any longer."

I crossed my arms, leaning against the twisting trees that made up our hideaway. "I actually agree with the youngling," I announced. "As much as I think Chewbacca could get this to work with time, we don't have the means to keep a Trandoshan prisoner for long….If we're going to use him, we need to soon." I glanced at the snarling Trandoshan, giving him a scowl. "Or if we aren't going to use him, we need to kill him since we brought him back here."

"I….agree with Jinx, too," O-mer spoke up. "We have to act while we have an advantage."

"Okay," Ahsoka shrugged, playing the game. "Let's say we do it your way. What's the plan?"

"We can use the prisoner to trick the enemy into flying one of their pods down to us," Jinx explained. "Then we hijack the pod, fly up to their base, and take it by surprise."

My eyebrows raised. "A bold plan. One to rival your own, maybe?" I teased, glancing at my friend. She still didn't seem fully convinced.

"Ahsoka," O-mer spoke up again, "You and Kida got us to believe in ourselves again. And I believe Jinx's plan will work."

Jinx sighed behind his friend. "Look, do what you want, but O-mer and I are leaving with the prisoner in the morning."

I frowned at the youngling, watching the younglings move away to bed down. "I didn't mean to go against you," I said quietly. "Or divide the group."

Ahsoka only sighed genty, returning to Chewbacca's side. "Their hearts are in the right place," she said to the Wookie, giving me a nod. "You know I can't let them go alone."

Chewbacca responded worriedly, so I stepped in. "We won't be able to do this without you," I told him. "We need your help." The Wookie thought for a moment before finally agreeing, giving us a toothy grin.

"Who knows?" Ahsoka smiled, "Maybe our luck's just about to change." Chewbacca warbled in agreement, but I only frowned as I sat down, wary of the Trandoshan sitting in the corner.

"Don't jinx it," I whispered. "I'll take first watch." The others agreed, too weary to argue.

* * *

The island was bright in the morning sunlight, our Trandoshan prisoner even more disgruntled than he'd been the night before. This was it-our last chance. If we failed here, we'd likely all die.

"Alright," Ahsoka announced at the treel ine that opened to the wreckage. "We better get started."

"Right." Jinx stepped forward, looking at the Trandoshan. "Time to call your friends."

The Trandoshan clicked lowly in his throat. "I'm not helping you, whelp."

Ahsoka glanced at her fellow Jedi before smirking. "Chewbacca, we need him at eye-level please."

The Wookie obeyed, pushing our prisoner to his knees. I watched in awe as they encircled him, Jinx waving his hand in the air. I felt the Force move to his will with ease-an ease I envied when it came to these harder abilities.

"You will listen to me," Jinx said calmly, using the Force to guide the Trandoshan's will.

But our prisoner only chuckled. "No, I won't." Chewbacca gave him a hard hit to the side of his hard, reptilian head, making me snort in surprised laughter.

Jinx tried again, speaking slower as he ignored me. "You will listen to me."

This time, the Trandoshan's eyes looked glazed as he responded, "I will listen to you."

"You were our captive, but now you've escaped," Jinx coaxed.

"I was your captive," the Trandoshan droned, a smile splitting his face. "But now I've escaped." He hissed, his tongue sliding out over the peaks of his teeth.

"You need to call a speeder to pick you up," Jinx finished. My lips quirked at Ahsoka, seeing her watching the youngling like a proud teacher. The Jedi mind trick was something everyone had heard of, though I'd yet to see it myself. It was unnerving to me, and while I acknowledged its usefulness, I also questioned its morality. With the Jedi acting so adamantly against slavery, one would think they wouldn't force their will over another's mind. I pushed my personal moral issue away, because all things aside, this was the only way right now.

The Trandoshan didn't move as Jinx removed his bindings, hissing his words. "I need to call a speeder to pick me up." He tapped his wrist comm immediately, the mechanism beeping.

"Smug?" the Trandoshan on the other end asked, finally giving a name to our captive. "Where have you been?"

Our prisoner-Smug-recited his words carefully. "I need a speeder to pick me up."

We didn't have to wait long, our group hiding in the trees as our pawn stepped onto the beach. He was wearing a goofy grin, happy to play his part in our game. A hoverpod descended just outside the tree line, the pilot looking grumpily at our prisoner.

"Get in," he said, gesturing to his companion. "Let's go."

"Now!" Ahsoka called firmly from her place in the trees, the padawan leaping deftly onto the hoverpod. She used the bar to swing, hitting the pilot hard. He was a big creature, though, and hard to take down. It wasn't long until he had thrown her from the hoverpod, pinning her to the sand.

Jinx raced forward to take down our prisoner before the effects of the mind trick wore off. I knew Chewbacca would help Ahsoka, so I raced after O-mer to try and gain control of the whirling hoverpod. We both leapt aboard, stumbling as we spun in the air.

"Get control," I cried as he gripped the joysticks. "I'll disable the remote lock!" I dove below the paneling, using it and the wiring to pin myself in as O-mer tried to steady the pod. He had it in a moment, steadying us in the air.

"Want a lift?" I heard him ask our group as I rose from beneath the panelling.

I displayed the remote kill switch I'd ripped from the circuitry with a grin, which Ahsoka returned as they all climbed aboard. "While fiddling," I announced after tossing the kill switch into the sand, "I also found its homing beacon." I drew it up with a few clicks of the controls, bringing up the coordinates of the stronghold. "Let's get off this rock."

* * *

The Trandoshan fortress floated high above the clouds, looking over the tallest peaks of the island. Two hunters were standing guard on the platform O-mer guided us up to. Chewbacca let out a loud growl, calling attention to ourselves. Jinx was the first out, leaping to knee the first hunter in the chest.

I slid out at the next, swiping my foot across his jaw and sending him sprawling. Chewbacca followed me, scooping up my target and throwing him over the railing. "That works," I chuckled. I'd always liked Wookies. They were a loyal bunch, and incredibly stubborn, but when you were lucky enough to have one on your side, you already had the advantage.

The first, the one Jinx had kicked back, opened its scaled jaw wide, letting out a loud call of warning to his friends. "Here we go," the Twi'lek muttered, holding up his fists at Trandoshan hunters began to flood towards their friend's call.

The doors above us hissed open, revealing the leader with two guards at his sides. "Garnac," the Force whispered in my ear as I regarded the angry white-scaled lizard. He still wanted my armor, but he hated Ahsoka more.

"Kill them! Kill them!" he cried from above us. "I want their skins!" I remembered what the Force had let me hear the day Kalifa died. "_You killed my son!"_ Ahsoka had caused Dar's death. That was reason for revenge, enough.

Two Trandoshans on our level opened fire, our group rushing to the next hovercraft docked on the pad. Chewbacce threw it over to expand our cover, our group pressing our backs to the bottom. I tapped Ahsoka's elbow when I spotted a Trandoshan making a run for another hoverpod.

"Hey," she said to Jinx, catching my hint. "Let's give him a lift." The two Jedi grit their teeth, the Force flowing around them as they lifted the hoverpod while the Trandoshan struggled to climb aboard. They threw the pod across the landing pad, the metal crunching as it tumbled towards the two Trandoshans firing at us.

We leapt into action when they were scattered. Garnac's guards had reached our level, O-mer raining hell on them with our stolen pod's turrets. We each engaged our own Trandoshan, my nerves aflame as I ducked beneath swiping claws and snapping teeth. I had little to fight with, my fists having little effect on the creature the more weary my muscles became.

And then I rolled to the side to dodge a blow, nearly tripping on a piece of debri. I smirked, wrenching the smoldering pole from the wreckage, happy with the sharp point it created. I brandished it before me like a spear, scowling at the Trandoshan.

It was time to try this again.

My attacker snarled, his reptilian throat clicking with frustration as I twirled around his attacks, letting the Force flow through me. I spun my make-shift spear, jabbing at the openings he offered when he tried to strike me.

It didn't take long for us both to be breathing heavily-me from exhaustion and him from the many bleeding holes I'd caused by poking him. He let out a bellow, his claws catching my spear and pushing us both backwards. I was shoved against the wall, the bar pressing against my throat dangerously, my toes barely touching the ground.

And then Garnac used a turret above to shoot down O-mer in our stolen pod. The smoking ship crashing along the landing pad, everyone leaping away from their miniature battles to avoid being crushed. My attacker leapt away, letting me slide to the ground, clutching my spear to my chest and coughing.

Even so, when we all looked up again through the smoke of the crash and the haziness of my lack of air, we were surrounded by guns. "A valiant effort, little younglings," Garnac announced from above us, leaning cockily over the railing. "Especially you, Togruta."

My bloodied attacker approached, wrenching my spear from my tired arms. His claws wrapped over my face painfully, making me cry out when he threw me back to the ground beside Ahsoka and Jinx.

"And you, Mando," Garnac continued, laughing as I glared up at him. "You really are quite resourceful. Though, I fail to see why you'd be honored with a beskar lightsaber. Or the armor, for that matter. You hardly seem to deserve it." My nose scrunched as I ground my teeth, watching him laugh again. "You will both be prized trophies in my collection," he said to Ahsoka and I, sneering.

I'd sooner throw myself off the side of their fortress than let me and my armor become a piece of his terrible display. And then a spark of hope alighted in me when Chewbacca garbled happilly at the sky. Tuning into his Force signature, I heard what his Wookie hearing could sense before my own.

Incoming engines.

I looked up as a ship lowered above us, my lips quirking into a smile. I knew that ship. It was the Halo-an SS-54 assault ship my good friend had altered for her bounty hunting profession. I recognized the tooka drawing on the nose as it lowered, Wookie leaping from the cargo hold to engage the Trandoshans around us.

I wanted to stick around to thank Sugi for arriving, despite the Wookies likely coming for Chewbacca and that she likely didn't even know I was here. I was grateful, nonetheless.

But now was the time for fighting.

I followed Chewbacca's example when I engaged my first Trandoshan. Sweeping under his swinging arms, I corralled him backwards towards the railing with quick and decisive jabs between his attacks. When he was close enough, I ducked his strike before leaping up, planting both feet on his chest.

He went over the side, screaming as he fell out of earshot.

Blaster shots were flying all around the fortress, the Wookies still aboard Sugi's shuttle laying down cover fire. They took out Garnac's turrets, leaving him snarling on the balcony above us.

I lunged for my makeshift spear again, the Trandoshan I had injured with it before now holding a gun towards me. "Not this time," he growled, pulling the trigger.

The Force took over as I fell into survival-mode, relying entirely on my instincts. The bolt whizzed past my cheek as I shifted my head sideways to dodge the shot. He fired again, but my confidence was rising with each shot he took. I dodged them all, sweeping my staff back and forth as I lunged between the shots. When I was close enough, I swung with my metal spear, knocking the weapon from his claws.

Still, he wasn't really any less dangerous.

We continued sparring as the Wookies joined our battle, the Trandoshan finally throwing me backwards. I tumbled, clutching the spear between my tired fingers. He went to grab his blaster again, aiming at Chewbacca's back as he fought with another hunter.

"No!" I cried, leaping to my feet and sliding my fingers on the spear to shift my grip. Silently pleading with the Force to make this work, I threw the metal bar like a javelin.

The Force listened, the sharp point going through the Trandoshan's back. He let out a gargling cry before falling forward onto his face, lifeless. One of the Wookies-who looked like chief-saw what I did, giving me a nod and a garble of thanks.

"Can you get me up there?" I heard Ahsoka ask a Wookie, making me look up to see Garnac retreating into his trophy room-the one I'd seen in my vision.

"No," I said firmly, approaching as I ignored the fighting around me. Ahsoka raised her brows at me, and went to argue, but I held up my hand. "He has my lightsaber," I explained. "And he questioned my right to my armor."

My words were firm, but pleading. Finally, she nodded, stepping back to allow the Wookie to kneel before me, his furry hands cupped for me to step into. "He'll do a lot of the work, but you'll need to use the Force, too," Ahsoka guided as I readied myself to run into the Wookie's throw. "Do you want my help?" I glanced at her, but finally shook my head. I had an pride thing. I knew that. It wasn't even just the Mandalorian culture I'd partially adapted. It was the freed slave in me. The Sith descendant. The bounty hunter.

Maybe it's just who I was.

"Be careful," the padawan advised before I rushed forward, planting my foot in the hands of the Wookie. As I leapt, he pushed up with incredible strength, sending me flying through the air. I felt a bit of help from Ahsoka at my back, feeling her through the Force. I hadn't asked for it, but I appreciated it nonetheless.

I landed deftly this time, using the Force to control my fall and find my feet. I entered the trophy room quickly, but stopped when I was met with darkness and silence. He was waiting for me, somewhere in the horrific displays.

I swallowed thickly, my eyes scanning over the heads of Garnac's prey-Gungans, Bith, Gran. Sentient beings. People.

It was hard to sense Garnac in the room. Partially because he was Trandoshan, and partially because the room was swirling with the Dark side. Death tended to do that.

My gaze landed on the makeshift throne I'd seen Garnac sitting on in my vision, decorated with the hide of a Wampa. Slowly, I made my way across the room, passed the unlit firepit and behind the throne. I pounced around it, ready for a fight, but found nothing.

The low sound of clicking made my ears prick up. The Force whispered and I listened, ducking down to roll backwards beneath Garnac's legs as he leapt down towards me. He was swinging wildly with an axe. He was strong, and fast for his size, but I was faster. And I used that to my advantage.

Leaping between his endless displays, I finally tapped into my last bit of adrenaline, knowing my time was short before it wore off and officially sapped me of energy. I managed to dodge off of his thrown, landing a hard kick to his nose. He flew back, the axe flinging from his grasp to clatter into some other display. I pushed out with my hands, desperate for the Force to listen. Thankfully, it did, shoving him backwards again.

We paced carefully on either side of the throne, watching each other carefully. I tried pushing him with the Force again, but he dug his claws into the floor, resisting with an angry screech before lunging forward at me. He threw me backwards hard, his claws scraping against my beskar.

I pushed against him, kicking him away. And then he drew my saber from his belt, the blade igniting. "You don't want to do that," I growled lowly, lifting my hands into a ready position.

Garnac snarled, swinging the blade wildly. I ducked below it, spinning in the air to connect my heel with his hand. The beskar hilt flew from his grasp, disengaging as it landed in the unlit fire pit, ashes spraying into the air.

We grappled for a moment, before his scaley hands wrapped around my neck, cutting off my airflow. I struggled, wedging my foot between us a shoving him off. I landed back on my feet, crouching slightly as I panted for breath, my energy beginning to wane.

From across the room, my back to the throne, I watched Garnac lunge for my fallen saber. I instinctually lifted my hand, the fingers soft in the air as I pushed it forward gently. The Trandoshan flew backwards over the firepit, past my discarded hilt. I leapt onto the firepit, scooping up my saber and clutching it in my fist.

"Stay down," I growled. "You are beaten."

"Your group murdered my son," he yelled from the ground. "You all need to pay for what you did."

"You hunt people," I responded, snarling. "Your son died because of what you did, not us."

Garnac screeched, lunging forward as he drew a knife from his belt. I dodged backwards, balancing on the edge of the firepit. My saber ignited in my grasp, swinging deftly through the air.

Garnac's body slumped onto the firepit, his reptilian head rolling to the floor.

Slowly, I let out the breath I'd been holding, disengaging the white blade. Hooking the hilt to my belt, I slowly stepped down from the firepit, rummaging through the supplies beside Garnac's throne. Finding Ahsoka's sabers and the remainder of my missing gear I grinned tiredly, turning to rejoin the others, the sound of fighting now gone.

* * *

"Kida?" Sugi voice in her accented tone as I climbed aboard with the tired Jedi and Wookies.

I cast her a smile beneath all the dirt and sweat, seeing Seripa in the copilot seat beside her. As the Jedi spoke with our furry rescuers, I moved into the cockpit, sitting behind my fellow bounty hunters. Seripa gave me a wide grin in greeting while firing up the hyperspace engine while Sugi guided us from the moon's atmosphere.

"You smell," she commented, crinkling her nose.

"I've been being hunted for days on an island with no fresher," I scowled, crossing my arms. "How do you expect me to smell?"

"I wouldn't expect you to smell at all," she answered with a shrug. "It's not like you to even get caught. Losing your edge from all the war?" She was teasing, giving me a wink.

I rolled my eyes, settling back against the wall. "Hiring for rescue missions now?" I returned, equally as teasing. "Is business slow?"

The Zabrak gave me an amused look, but didn't respond as she set the coordinates for Coruscant. "How'd you end up with so many Jedi?" she asked after the stars began to streak past the viewport.

I chuckled. "I only came here with Ahsoka," I clarified. "I was on a mission with her when we were captured. "The other two were already here. There was actually a third," I sighed lowly, sad, but understanding of how these things often went. "But we lost her."

"How old?"

"No idea." That was a dark thought. "She was a youngling, though. So….just a kid." I glanced sideways at the wall panels, my thumbs rolling over Ahsoka's sabers I still held in my hands.

Sugi was quiet for a moment before sighing. "I'm glad to see you're alright. We got worried when Rouva sent out a message asking after you."

"She did that?" I laughed. But, that amusement sobered when I remembered Rouva saying how much it hurt to be someone who loved me.

Sugi nodded, unaware of my internal emotional battle. "We were all starting to get worried you wouldn't be coming back."

"Not Embo," Seripas finally added, his voice small without his suit of armor. "He never doubted you'd make it back somehow."

"Well," I chuckled, "Thanks to you two." I stood slowly, feeling the ship shifting under my feet as we travelled through hyperspace. I left them alone, feeling their mild discomfort. They still respected me, but I knew deep down that they were wary of my involvement with the Republic. Even though I'd never turn on them, I was still creating allies in places they rarely dared to.

That could be dangerous for everyone, considering with power came greater risks.

Entering the cargo bay, I was met with the sheer joy of the passengers. Chewbacca was being welcomed by his tribe, the group loud with excitement. Ahsoka was talking with them easily, her translating skills far better than she gave herself credit for.

"You alright?" I asked the younglings as I approached. They were both sitting quietly, their eyes on the ground.

O-mer looked up first, Jinx still in a daze. "It's just hard to believe….it's finally over."

I gave them both a small smile, squeezing O-mer's shoulder gently. "Chins up, boys. You'll be back at the Jedi Temple before you know it."

"We'll be home," O-mer whispered wistfully.

Jinx seemed more worried than excited. "How much has changed? How have we changed."

"It's war," I answered lightly with a shrug. "A lot changes quickly. But you're Jedi. I don't doubt you'll catch up quickly." They both smiled as I walked on, tapping Ahsoka's shoulder to earn her attention. I offered up her sabers in my palms when she turned.

"My lightsabers," she exclaimed, taking them happily. "I was scared I'd have to forge new ones."

I frowned, despite being glad to return them to her. "I wasn't aware kyber crystals worked like that."

Ahsoka sighed. "They're not really meant to, but they can. A Jedi can focus their energy through many crystals, though losing the one that first called to you could mean it's more difficult to find another."

I hummed in thought, but said nothing else. I wondered if that would work for me. It felt like my kyber and I were connected on a plane the Jedi didn't fully embrace. It spoke to me, in a way. Sang its feelings through the Force. The Jedi I spoke to never mentioned their blades doing that.

Maybe that was because they often suppressed intense emotions.

"The leader?" Ahsoka asked softly under the happy roars of the Wookies.

I shook my head, tucking my thumbs into my belt awkwardly. "Dead. Pulled a knife on me."

The Togruta's brow quirked, but I was surprised to find it was in amusement. "As if you didn't want to kill him anyways." She was joking about me wanting to murder someone. A Jedi.

"You know," I commented, sobering her chuckles, "You continue to surprise me."

"How so?" Ahsoka seemed a bit suspicious now. Ah, much like her master. Again.

I shrugged, giving an easy smile to calm her nerves. "You impressed me with how you led these younglings," I admitted, gesturing to the boys who were still coming to terms with their newfound freedom. "Even how you led me. I don't let many people take the lead in situations where people could die. Take that as a compliment."

Ahsoka laughed now, the tension completely gone from her shoulders. "I will. Thank you, Kida. I realized while we were out here...alone….that I had nothing but the teachings from my Master and those around me. Even though I had to rely on myself for Jedi business, I'm glad I had you there to support me when I started to doubt myself."

"Happy to help," I smiled easily now, feeling the bond that was forming between us through the Force. It danced with shards of color like stained glass, melting us together at the edges. I'd already seen that happen around Rex, Fives, and Padme. Even a bit with Anakin, Obi-wan, and the other clones. But it was the first time I'd felt it with Ahsoka.

And despite the wait for the bond to start, it felt strong. She trusted me now, and I her. I felt who she was, beneath every facade and belief she ever held. It would take a lot to shake that trust now.

The ship shuddered beneath us, our heads lifting as if we could see anything from the cargo bay. We had come out of hyperspace. We would be entering Coruscant's atmosphere any moment and would be at the Jedi Temple in minutes. It was finally over.

Ahsoka let out a slow breath through her nose, her eyes shutting. She was breathing in the potent Coruscant air, filled with exhaust and the warm metal. Of course, this was pleasant compared to the horrible stench of some of the lower levels. Some of those sectors reeked of either garbage, or death, or both.

I felt _Halo_ descend through the atmosphere, the pressure of the cabin shifting slowly to adjust us. It wasn't long before the ship thumped against the landing platform, the doors hissing open to let in the golden light of the setting sun. The roar of the engines dimmed as Sugi turned them off to refuel, Seripas walking back from the cockpit to prep the ship.

He cast me a smile and a wave, hopping off first to begin refueling. I knew the feeling after completing a job. You got paid, you resupplied, and you left. If you could manage, it was best to not resupply at the same place you completed a job.

The less time you were near a client, the better.

"Thank you, again," I called into the cockpit where Sugi was flicking the dials across the control panels. "I'll send you a message later. Drop by the club if you're staying in the area."

"Just might," she sang back in her accented voice, casting me a wink.

I couldn't wipe the genuine smile off my face as I hopped off the ship and onto the landing platform of the Jedi Temple. It felt good to be free again. And _Ka'ra_, was I excited to get in the fresher.

Sugi had apparently called ahead with the news of who she was transporting, since O-mer and Jinx had been greeted by younglings from their old class. The Wookie who looked like a chief was standing beside Chewbacca outside the ship, giving me a growl in greeting.

I returned it with a nod, smiling when he garbled at me in Shyriiwook. "Please," I responded respectfully, now knowing he was a chief by how he held himself when he spoke. "I should be thanking you for rescuing us. It's an honor to have a Wookie Chieftain coming to my aid." I cut my eyes to Chewbacca with a crooked grin. "Even if I wasn't the aim of your rescue," I added with a teasing wink.

The Wookies chortled before the chief stepped forward, his furry hand gripping my shoulder firmly. He pulled me close, pressing his forehead against mine. I froze for a moment before slowly shutting my eyes, letting the Wookie breathe there for a moment before pulling away. That was an important gesture to his culture. One of trust. Gratitude. Respect.

The chief garbled at me.

"Chieftain Tarfful," I tried out the name in my mouth, smiling when he cheered me on with a trill of his tongue. "I'm honored to fight with you. I'm Kida Fett." Chewbacca let out a roar of recognition for the name, commenting on my skills. To which Tarfful gave a gentle chastise for the young Wookie's interest in the underworld. I chuckled, glancing sideways as Ahsoka stole Chewbacca away while Sugi joined us. Behind me, two familiar signatures approached.

I turned to see Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda walking towards us, their eyes flickering between me and the dirty Jedi. "Miss Fett," Windu greeted as he stopped before us. "We're glad to see both you and Ahsoka safe. And with lost younglings, too."

"Younglings you stopped looking for." I had meant my words to sound accusatory, but instead, they were just sad.

"Made the galaxy dangerous, this war has," Yoda hummed with a sorrowful look, his fingers curling over his wooden cane.

"Danger even our younglings cannot escape," Windu completed for his friend, giving me a hard look.

Still, I nodded slowly. "I understand why," I allowed. "I just wish-"

"Very different, things once were," Yoda interrupted me, shuffling closer. "Beautiful, peace is. Allow many things to blossom, it does. Art. Knowledge. Mindfulness. Safer, it is for our younglings, then."

I hummed lowly, but let it drop. I understood how resources worked. The Jedi, being part of the war, were stretched thin. If younglings went missing, they could only divert resources for so long before they had to return to the war effort.

But then again, that brought up the issue of if the the Jedi should be involved in the war at all. Even though Ahsoka was only a few years younger than me, it was still true that she was a child. Kalifa was even younger and she was already dead. Hunted like an animal.

I tuned the Jedi out as they began discussing compensation and fueling with Sugi, my eyes lifting to see Anakin and Plo Koon approaching from the hangar. A smile couldn't be kept from my lips when I saw the desperately hopeful look on Skywalker's face.

It was a miracle the Order hadn't thrown Anakin out for his blatant disregard for their aversion to attachments. The High Council always seemed like this terrible, foreboding thing. But maybe they were all bark and no bite.

Or afraid to lose their hold over the person they believed to be the Chosen One.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled, his single word bubbling with happiness. His padawan turned from where she was talking to Chewbacca, immediately cutting off the conversation to smile at her master.

She hurried to Anakin's side, the older Jedi grabbing her shoulders like he was making sure she was really there. I wondered if he got dreams like I did-visions where you could see the people you loved and missed, but couldn't touch them.

Chewbacca let out a low gargle in greeting as he joined me on my other side, his kin talking to the Jedi now about Republic affairs on Kashyyyk. They wrapped up in a moment, the _Halo_ refueled and ready to go, the bounty hunters paid. The Wookies each gave me a warbled farewell before boarding the craft, the Jedi beginning to walk back into the Temple.

I stood silently as Ahsoka followed dutifully behind her master. It made me smile. I knew it was a choice and an honor to be a padawan. But I also couldn't imagine acting dutiful right now. All I wanted was to change my clothes, pee in a real toilet, and wash off.

And eat something incredibly greasy and horrible for you.

Yoda stood beside me, a small grin gracing his face when he watched Ahsoka and Anakin walk away. "Is there a joke I'm missing?" I teased, surprising myself with the casual way I was addressing the Jedi Master.

Yoda surprised me with a small, rolling laugh. Maybe he wasn't as strict and scary as people made him out to be. "Unsure, I was, when putting them together," he admitted with another shake of laughter. "Unpredictable, young Skywalker can be."

"I know," I allowed with a gentle smile. "But he's a good teacher. Ahsoka learns well from him. And he from her."

Yoda hummed lowly, shaking his finger at me with a smile. "That, young Kida, the purpose of apprenticeship truly is. For padawan learner only, it is not."

"Well," I sighed, tiring of the small talk and wanting to head back to my club for a stiff drink and a wash. "It seems you made the right choice. They are a great pair."

"In training Ahsoka, Skywalker's challenge does not lie," Yoda said gently when I moved to walk away. Supressing my agitated sigh, I turned back to the small master, raising my brow. "In letting his apprentice go, does Skywalker's true test reside."

I let out a small huff of laughter. "Good luck." Maybe it wasn't nice to say. Maybe it even made Anakin look bad, but I kind of doubted it. Everyone knew he sucked at being detached. Even if people didn't know they were married, many at least knew he and Padme were close. A little too close.

Still, I didn't really care anymore. I'd been nice to Yoda and he to me, and while I would have appreciated the moment more any other day, this particular day was different. I was allowed to be rude. I'd been a prisoner on an island and hunted for sport. I hadn't eaten a lot, or cleaned myself, in days. My armor was bloodied where I had yet to formally treat some of my wounds.

I was going home, everyone else be damned.

* * *

I wasn't expecting Rouva to be teary-eyed when I slipped through the back door of the club. We were already open, the music softer since it was the beginning of the night. Still, it was louder than most people found pleasant unless a little inebriated.

Rouva had wrapped me in a happy embrace before snapping back to normal, shoving off me to lament over the dirt she got all over herself from touching me. I was quickly ushered to my room after that and commanded to wash up.

I washed, taking my time to let the hot water beat away the tensions in my back. My soap softly washed away the harsh stenches of the island, replacing it with sweet honey and almond. Careful of the wounds on my right forearm, I scrubbed the dirt and sweat from my hair and beneath my nails, getting every speck of the island off of me.

Satisfied with the skin I'd scrubbed pink, I threw on a big shirt and shorts, twisting the hair that was slowly getting longer and longer up into my towel. My mouth watered at the scent of food wafting in from my office. I knew Rouva would send food up for me.

Still, with that mouth-watering came the realization that my mouth tasted like I licked Jabba. I ducked back into the misty bathroom, scrubbing my teeth vigorously with the minty gel. Satisfied with the now harshly sharp taste of mint, I bent over the sink, rinsing my mouth.

When I came up, I had to suppress my yelp when I saw a blurred figure through the misty mirror. Whirling, I was met with a wide set of golden eyes.

"Rex," I whispered, setting my toothbrush down on the counter slowly. He was in civilian clothes, but not the ones I had leant him. Though….they still looked familiar. "Did you steal those from my closet?" I asked, half joking and half genuinely curious.

His brow arched, amused but ignoring me for now. That answered my question, anyways-he absolutely took them from my closet.

"_Cyare_," he whispered finally, his shining eyes still focused on me. "You came back."

I smiled gently. "I made a promise, didn't I?"

Rex's eyes widened only slightly when his breath caught, the clone realizing he had actually interacted with me that night somehow….through the Force. He rushed forward without another word, his arms crushing me against him. His nose tucked against the nape of my neck, breathing me in slowly.

I felt the tiniest drop of moisture fall from his cheek to my hair, but I didn't say anything about it, closing my eyes and doing my best to embrace him back. It wasn't easy, considering he seemed to have no intent on loosening his arms soon.

"I'm okay," I assured him instead, slowly easing into his mind to soothe over the worries he'd had about me over the past week. "I'd have contacted you if I could."

He pulled away only slightly to examine my face. "They said you were taken by Trandoshans. Hunted for sport?"

I shrugged, trying to ease his worries. "It wasn't fun, but I made it, okay? It's over." I grabbed his hand firmly. "I'm back now."

His thumb slid over my knuckles rhythmically as he quirked a grin. "As weird and slightly terrifying as it was," he admitted with a small laugh, "I was glad that you could somehow contact me through the Force. It was jarring and….a lot to handle…. But it was so nice to know you were out there. Alive."

I smiled. "Next time I get kidnapped, I'll be sure to drop in again, then."

"I'm going to request that you don't do the whole kidnapping thing again," Rex laughed, his tensions finally easing as his arms loosened. "Though I'm not opposed to you letting me know you're okay when we can't talk."

I frowned slightly, tucking my head over his chin. "I wish you could do the same to me."

"Can't you just check in?"

I peered up at him, smiling slightly at how little he knew. Then again, I once knew next to nothing, too. I was just blessed with good teachers. "It doesn't always work like that. The Force doesn't always let me see what I want to."

"That's frustrating."

"Tell me about it." We were silent for a second while Rex's shoulders shook with amusement. Still, as much as I loved the safe feeling of his embrace, I couldn't ignore the ache in my stomach any longer. "Rex?" I asked, prodding him to look down at me. "Can we move to the office? I'm really hungry."

He nodded immediately, but didn't disconnect our hands as he led me back to the office and sat me in my chair. The captain paused, his gaze trailing over the shallow claw marks in my forearm. They weren't bleeding openly, but they certainly weren't minor scratches either, though.

Rex sighed through his nose. "Kida," he started, his voice sounding tired. As if he were talking to a cadet that couldn't put his rifle together right.

"I was getting to it," I interrupted, pulling my arm away. "It was wash, eat, wrap arm. We are on step two."

Rex rolled his eyes, getting up to fetch the medical kit he knew I had from when he'd used it. He brought it out easily, sitting on the desk before me with my arm in his lap. "You can eat with your left hand," he said easily when I pouted at him. He didn't look up again from tending my wound, so I gave up on my teasing and got to work at housing some of Rouva's authentic Twi'lek cooking. It was a stew that she substituted some Coruscant-available market meat for a Ryloth-native creature. Apparently the Ryloth version was way better.

I had yet to try it in my travels. Rouva's soup was awesome. I didn't want to ruin that. The only soup I'd eat that was a genuine Ryloth recipe would be one that Rouva made.

Rex finished with my arm quickly, but didn't stop there. I ignored him, horking down the second bowl of stew and starting in on the breads and fruit spreads. The captain moved to inspect the rest of my body, gently swiping disinfectant and spraying bacta-spray over any cuts he found. He even went so far as to gently stop my left hand in its work to wipe the split knuckles before returning it to my slice of bread with a small smile.

It was pure, and immediately elicited one from me.

The man was hesitant as he lifted my baggy shirt gently, aware of my stilling muscles. He was careful to keep me covered, his calloused fingers ghosting over my skin to find injuries. Bumps erupted across my skin, and I did my best to control my blush. Stuffing my face with more food helped distract me.

Deeming the rest of me suitable and healthy enough, he nodded to himself and putting away the med kit. The captain wasn't done yet, though, coming back to slowly work the towel from its twist, letting my wet hair fall to my shoulders. His fingers moved through it for only a moment, my eyes sliding closed under his kindness as I chewed my food slower now. Rex left for only a moment, apparently remembering the hairbrush I'd had in my room.

He returned with it, giving me a questioning look before working through my hair with the brush, untangling the knots slowly. He was incredibly patient, a small apology slipping from his lips when he'd pull a little too hard. It took a moment for him to figure it out, but he got it, the motion becoming practiced easily.

He was done as I wrapped up my meal, excited to find my hair parted correctly. I lifted my brow at him. "Perceptive, Captain," I teased gently when he finally settled against my desk before me, his gaze on me. He still didn't speak, though, his eyes intense. "What?" I smiled gently, giving him a look.

He shook his head slightly, but said nothing. Instead, he took my hand again, slowly taking me from my seat and into my bedroom. He motioned for me to lay down before he curled up behind me, wrapping his body around my own. His thumb brushed over my hand where he interlaced our fingers, his breath warm on the nape of my neck.

"This is nice," I whispered, my eyes sliding closed. He shifted slightly behind me, sitting up for only a moment to press his lips to my temple.

"Rest, _Cyare," _he said against my skin before curling back into me. "I'll be here when you wake up." He answered my unvoiced question, a smile gracing my lips.

I snuggled into the warmth of the clone by my side, letting myself drift towards sleep. "_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum," _was the last thing I said before falling into peaceful darkness.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Ka'ra- _stars; ruling council of fallen kings

_Cyare-_ beloved

_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum- _I love you


	60. Attacking Umbara

Chapter Sixty: Attacking Umbara

The Force was trembling with darkness, but I couldn't tell what was causing it. It could be the death that surrounded our Star Destroyer as we finally broke through the Seperatist blockade. It could be the war that still raged around us and on the surface of the planet below. Or it was the Force warning me of something horrible that was coming.

I shifted uncomfortably in my beskar, teetering nervously as I joined some of the 501st for a briefing with Obi-wan and Anakin. My armor was painted 501st blue again, as per request of the men. They allowed me to keep the _kyr'bes _in red, though. I stopped between Rex and Fives, still unused to the new style of their new armor. We were gathered near a gunship with what looked like a Boga painted on the nose.

"Masters Krell and Tiin will be supporting my troops to the south," Obi-wan briefed us, pointing at the map R2 projected for us. "While Anakin's battalion comes in from the north and takes out enemy reinforcements." My eyes scanned over the hologram of the planet's battle zones, noting how difficult it was going to be to take any ground. "It is imperative that we conquer the capital city as quickly as possible and hold it." Wonderful.

Anakin stepped up to join the briefing, hands folded calmly behind his back. "Our biggest problem is going to be the local militia." I nodded silently, still scanning the holographic map. "The Umbarans have aligned themselves with the Separatists and are heavily armed." My eyebrow quirked. This was just laying itself out nicely from start to finish, wasn't it? Maybe this was why the Force was unsettled. Nothing about this was going to be easy. "ARC Trooper Fives will be assisting my units on special assignment."

I smirked, glancing sideways at the ARC trooper as he snapped to attention. "Ready to do my part, General Skywalker."

"Nice to have you on board," Rex said past me to his brother, his words genuine.

I felt Fives' smile behind his visor. "Just like old times, Rex."

"And Kida will be joining us this time," Anakin teased gently, giving me a look.

I rolled my eyes with a grin. "Hey now, that underwater nonsense on Mon Cala was no place for me," I joked back easily. They'd asked me to join, but I'd declined. I had no equipment or training for underwater combat. I wasn't about to sign up for a job with the absolute certainty I'd die. "But I'm glad to be along to keep you boys out of trouble this time," I added, crossing my arms as they chuckled with me.

"Remember Anakin," Obi-wan interjected, returning our focus to the mission. "Cody and I will be 12 klicks to your south. We're counting on you to take out those local fighters or, I'm afraid, the capital will never surrender."

Anakin sighed heavily. "Does my battalion have to do everything?" I cracked a grin, enjoying watching the Jedi bicker. They were more like brothers than friends, really.

"You seem to always volunteer," Obi-wan replied easily with a glimmer in his eye. He turned and left with Cody and his troops, making their way towards their own transport.

Anakin couldn't fight the grin on his face while he nodded at us, hopping aboard the gunship. "All right," Rex called to his men, "Let's go!"

We boarded the gunship after Anakin, the Star Destroyer trembling slightly as we entered the atmosphere of Umbara. The hangar doors hissed open, revealing a terrible dark sky. The engines of the gunship engaged, the pilot slowly guiding us out.

My eyebrow quirked slightly when I saw Tup wrap both his hands around the railing above, gripping for dear life. "Not a flyer?" I asked, teasing.

"Just like you're not a swimmer, miss," the young clone replied easily, catching me by surprise. I blanched before breaking out in easy laughter. I gave him a nod through my shaking shoulders. Fair enough.

The gunship shook in the air, the doors opening to let the wind whip past us. I wasn't afraid of flying….but I could understand Tup's tight grip. Mine got a bit firmer when the ship took a particularly hard pitch to the side to avoid damage.

The air was crackling with energy as bombs burst around us, the local militia somehow having anti-aircraft weaponry. "There's a lot of surface fire," Rex said to Anakin beside me, both of them peering towards the mist-covered ground.

Hardcase chuckled on the other side of Skywalker. "They ain't got nothing we can't handle, sir."

The hair on the back of my neck prickled as the clone spoke, my eyes lifting to watch the side of Rex's helmet. Despite getting new armor, Rex thought the new visor design made it harder to see. So he welded the two designs together to get the better air filtrations and seal, but keep the good vision. He lost the HUD upgrade, but he didn't seem to mind.

He'd been doing fine without it so far.

As if in a daze, guided by the Force's warning, I reached out and wrapping my fingers around Rex's wrist. He turned immediately, panic flaring in his mind.

The Force pushed harder and I heard the engine of the other gunship that was beside us in the air. I let go of my own handhold and pulled Rex hard, twisting him to be on my other side. Wind whipped past the back of my head, gently tugging at my ponytail as the piece of shrapnel flew through the passenger bay.

The gunship beside us had exploded, debris flying at us. Most bounced off harmlessly, but one particularly nasty piece hurtled through our area. It hit no one, managing to just miss Fives' helmet, but it did take out the handhold Rex had been using a moment before.

They group stared at me for a moment before Hardcase let out a loud laugh. "See? Nothing we can't handle!" I knew it was a way of smothering the grief of losing that gunship. The clones around me were already making mental notes, deep down beneath the strategy of the battle, of each brother they lose so they can recite the names in remembrance.

"You hanging in there, Tup?" Rex asked after muttered me a thank you. I felt his gratitude in my mind, since he couldn't express it here. Still, through our time together it had become easier for me to feel our connection and link our minds easier.

Tup, who was behind us, was still holding on with two hands. Still, he gave us a firm nod and sounded confident. "So far, so good, Captain."

Anakin's wrist comm pinged. "General Skywalker," the pilot said. Hawk, I think. "I'm turning the lights out. Our night vision sensors are having a tough time in this chop. I hope we don't overshoot the landing site." He sounded worried.

"Just get us as close as you can," Anakin responded.

Beside him, Hardcase cheered, pumping his fist. "Time to lock and load!" The gunship began to dip lower, approaching the landing zone.

I let my eyes slide close, doing my best to ignore the explosions outside the ship and focus on centering myself. Flying didn't bother me like it did Tup, but I certainly wasn't loving the whole 'doors open while we're being fired on' thing. At least, not when I wasn't in the pilot's seat.

Speaking of, I let my mind reach out and feel the nervous tendrils of Tup's mind. I mentally took my hand and smoothed it over the harsh lines of worry, soothing him while we shook in the air. I could feel Rex's gaze on me, prodding me to open my eyes again. He was glancing between Tup and I, likely seeing some of the tension melt out of his brother. He said nothing, but I knew the Captain's wheels were turning and connecting the dots.

The reverse thrusters whirred, the back hatch opening to allow our AT-RT to drop. We were now only about 20 feet above the ground. Both my and Tup's tension melted away. We'd survive this fall.

Hawk brought our gunship down after the AT-RTs took out the anti-aircraft cannons, our group leaping out to begin our strike as planned. Both my pistols and my lightsaber were on my belt, but I'd planned ahead for the conditions of Umbara.

We were launching into an upfront charge in low-visibility. As I stepped slowly forward from the gunship, I lowered my goggles, the HUD engaging with a soft greeting from Apex in my ear. Drawing the modified rifle I'd brought from over my shoulder, I activated thermal imaging and began scoping out the Umbarans hiding in their tricky landscape.

The feeling of...death….was almost too much. I had to physically pause in the battlefield and close myself off in order to stay focused. Resisting the urge to keep a part of my mind on Rex, I put all of my focus into my place in the battle.

The feelings of the clones and Umbarans faded away, as well as the deafening sound of explosions. Slowly, I felt things moving slower, my rifle never missing. I heard the pull of the trigger mechanism and saw the barrel flashing. I never stayed looking at one target long enough to see the blast hit, though.

But I knew it did.

I slowed on the next hill as Anakin and Rex took cover there. Scoping over the top of it in a crouch, I listened to the captain report to his lightsaber-wielding general. "This map has a ridge at 23 degrees north, northwest."

"Good, we can use it as a staging area," Anakin replied, easily blocking fire for both him and Rex.

They advanced, Rex calling over his shoulder at his men. "Keep moving! We gotta claim that ridge! The other battalions are counting on us!" He was met with a chorus of cheers and battle cries. I couldn't help but crack a proud smile as I moved forward as well, still using the thermal scope on my rifle.

"Don't stray too far!" Anakin yelled as he ran alongside an AT-RT. "The enemy could have the whole place rigged with traps."

It was in that exact moment that I realized I had never seen all-out war. Not until that moment. I'd been in countless fights with the clones and Jedi...but they'd all either been space or in relatively close quarters. They never had the chance to get massive.

And bounty hunting never featured a full-out battle unless you were a mercenary, which I never did.

I was thankful that I was never exposed to it before understanding my connection to the Force. If it had been back when I was just scratching the surface of understanding who and what I was….I probably would have lost the battle the darkness long ago.

And I never would have found my way back.

My heart ached for the clones. I knew they were trained and battle-hardened for this very reason-to deal with the trauma of war. But I knew that they felt loss, even if they hid it well. I knew they grieved for the senseless death of their family.

"I can't even see the enemy," Tup yelled beside me as I continued to pick off the Umbarans with thermal. The clones weren't given that gadget, unless they were specialized.

Jesse ran up beside us, still firing his rifle, despite the fact that I could see he wasn't actually hitting anything. I couldn't hold it against him, though. I'd be hitting nothing either without the thermal….and the Force. "That's why they're called the Shadow People, Tup," he teased, making me chuckle as I took aim again, never ceasing in walking forward.

"You did your reading," I joked, my eye still at my scope. "Keep studying hard and you'll be an ARC in no time."

"Yeah, in his dreams," Fives yelled from somewhere in the mist and hellfire.

It was weird….to joke while men died around us. While we took the lives of our enemies with the twitch of a finger. While we ran through fields of death and destruction. But somehow, it helped. It made the horror bearable. Reminded you that others were experiencing the same thing as you. You'd have people who understood later.

So long as everyone made it out, that is.

The Force whispered, tickling at the hair on my neck. My scope lifted obediently at its call, spotting what it wanted me to see. "Cannons!" I cried, temporarily deactivating thermal to save my retinas when they fired.

"Everybody take cover!" Rex ordered as the first cannons began to rain explosions over us. We pushed on, taking as much cover as we could while running. Stopping meant certain death, so this was the only way.

Other than going back in time and telling myself to not get out of bed the morning before leaving.

My heels dug into the ground when I heard screaming. _Hardcase_, the Force whispered. I turned, seeing what I had thought were vines begin to lift into the air. They were tentacles-attached to a rather angry looking mouth. My first thought of recognition was that it resembled the Sarlacc on Tattooin. The second thought was that we were all screwed if we didn't handle that right now.

I threw my rifle over my shoulder in its sling, goggles sliding up on my forehead and drew my lightsaber without a thought. The blade ignited under my touch as I leapt into the air, slicing through the tentacle that was trying to feed Hardcase into its mouth.

He fell to the ground beside me as I landed on the balls of my feet, the white blade extended at my side. By the time I looked up, though, the creature already had four more clones in its grasp, one going down its gullet.

"That's not right!" Hardcase yelled with disgust, resetting his grip on his rotary blaster. Fives was suspended in the air, but I saw him drawing a detonator from his belt. I shifted sideways, slicing through three more tentacles to free clones. Fives tossed the detonator like a treat, the creature happily eating it up.

Only to blow up from the inside.

Fives, being the only clone left suspended, was the only one to fall hard on his ass. Hardcase was there, helping him up in a moment. "Nice work, Fives."

"You're welcome for saving your life," I joked to Hardcase, giving them a roll of my eyes as I tossed Fives his dropped blaster.

The tattooed clones returned the expression before cracking smiles. "Thank you for saving my life, Kida," Hardcase called as we went back to pushing our front line forward. His voice was comical, but I heard the wince he tried to cover. The creature throwing him around certainly hadn't felt good.

We moved up to join the group, finding them closing in on the cannons. Lightsaber still in hand, I rushed the front line with Anakin, slicing through a cannon with him. It was all we needed. The single explosion created enough of a hole in their lines that it allowed our forces to flood through like a raging river. We worked methodically, groups splitting off at every destroyed cannon to establish control over the ridge. When enough were destroyed to prod Umbaran retreat, we finally let ourselves have a minute to rest.

The Umbarans had dug a trench across the top of the ridge, giving us perfect cover from their forces that now resided on the opposite side. The men immediately posted up as lookouts, the AT-RTs stationed before us for extra cover.

I'd made sure to find Hardcase, finding him resting beside Fives, Jesse, and Tup. They all had their helmets off. I sat beside him, feeling out with the Force to find him hurting. Trying to be discreet, I put my hand on his shoulder. "How do you feel after taking a beat down from that thing?" I asked with a smile, hiding the fact that I was willing the Force to heal him. At least a little.

"Like I just came out of my incubation tube," the clone winked.

I needed more time. I traced my fingers over the few sharp lines in his shoulder guard that the sharp vines left. "It was like the Sarlaac on Tatooine," I mused absentmindedly, focusing on healing.

"Vixus, actually," Jesse said over a bite of his ration, flashing me a crooked grin. He lifted a single finger and tapped it against his temple. "I did my reading."

I laughed, the light feeling bursting forth from my chest and down my arm. I felt it work within Hardcase, healing him slowly. My hand left his armor, knowing it would continue to help him for a bit, while he rested.

"General Kenobi's battalion, sir?" My head lifted at the sound of Rex's voice without the modulation of his helmet. I found him in a moment, seeing him standing beside Skywalker as they examined the battlefield through electrobinoculars.

Anakin looked away from the Umbaran line to address his captain. "They're pushing towards the capital. We'll need to move out as soon as the men are ready."

I sighed, looking down. I wasn't too tired, just yet. And I knew Jesse was only munching on his rations because he could and didn't know when he would be able to again. Still, I wasn't looking forward to more of the bloodbath we just got through. And that was just the outside defenses.

A young clone I recognized raced by, the tattoo clear on his face. "All platoons have reported in, General," Dogma said, his back rigid.

I watched Anakin fight a small smile. "Get some rest," he ordered gently.

"Thank you, sir," Dogma replied evenly, before adding. "I'm fine." My eyebrows lifted, even Fives turning where he was resting to look over my shoulder with me.

Rex stepped towards his brother slowly. "The general's given you an order, Dogma."

"Of course, sir." The young clone was quick to respond, running off to follow the order immediately, I'm sure.

"He's wound tight," Rex allowed, returning to Anakin's side. "But he's loyal."

Skywalker chuckled. "He kind of reminds me of you." My lips quirked, Fives watching my face. My elbow jabbed into his side gently, making him laugh.

"Maybe," Rex sighed, his voice deepening while he looked over the battlefield. "Back in the day."

"Ah," Fives whispered so only I could hear, our faces beside each other as we eavesdropped. "I wonder why our good captain isn't wound quite so tight these days, huh?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me. "Maybe he has some….biases when it comes to the fairness of our rules?"

I chuckled, but my face grew stoically cold when I turned to him. I put my finger in his face, speaking as quietly as he had. "If you _ever_ even _think_ about telling Dogma anything-"

The ARC lifted his hands in a mock salute immediately. "I'd rather die."

"Thank _Ka'ra," _I laughed, earning a playful shove from my friend. The more time I spent with him, the more I realized he was the brother I wish I could have had with Boba. Able and independent, but playful and loving, too. I trusted him to take care of himself, but knew we'd take care of each other if we needed to.

And then my laughter stopped, my eyes going distant as a cold washed over me. A darkness of foreboding. Like someone was whispering, "look out" down an abandoned hall. Fives frowned at me, concerned coloring his features.

"Kida?" he asked, knowing I never wanted him to call me 'Miss.' "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, my gloved fingertips touching my brow gently. "I don't know." There was the sound of gunfire, all of our heads turning.

"The enemy's circled behind us," Fives announced, pulling on his helmet as we all raced to join.

"Everybody," Rex called, gathering the troops, "We must defend our backs!"

"What the hell is that thing?" I heard as we ran, my legs slowing to see a tiny bug-like creature, completely encased in electricity. It leapt onto a clone, the man screaming in anguish before falling dead.

My nose crinkled as I snarled, saber igniting in my grasp. I leapt forward, easily slicing through the bug. The Umbarans were attacking us from behind, hidden in the same trees we had used for coverage to take the ridge. I switched back to my thermal-imaging rifle, doing my best to pick them out of their hiding places. Sliding into cover behind a dip of the landscape, I set up my rifle over the lip, laying fire over any Umbaran who dared to pop out of their cover.

"I've called in an air strike on the enemy positions," Rex reported to his general, his back against the rocks.

"Let's hope they're not too busy helping Obi-wan," Skywalker replied. In the madness of our battle, I'd almost forgotten that there were countless others just like ours going on all around the planet. The planet was already one of darkness...but all this death would likely create festering holes for the Dark Side.

"There's an opening to our south," Rex continued, ever the planner. "I recommend we move all platoons off the ridge in case the air strike overshoots." That was an incredibly fair point. I was glad for my good, handsome captain's presence. I liked having him fighting at my side.

"Everyone move out now!" Anakin's order was obeyed in seconds, the clones pulling off the ridge. Rex waited a moment for most of his men to pass before following Skywalker. His hand touched my back as he went-a silent signal for me to follow sooner rather than later.

I listened, throwing my rifle over my shoulder and racing through the trenches. We had to make our way down the opposite side of the ridge, ducking into the scarce cover the open landscape offered down there. It was covered with a thick veil of mist, but the ridge was still clearly swarming with Umbarans.

"All here, sir," Rex said a minute later as he reported back to our group.

"Stay covered," Anakin ordered from where he looked out at the ridge. "We have to hold the position." We all shifted, pressing our backs against the cover to stand in wait. I closed my eyes, trying to ease the anxiety from myself and the clones. With our backs pressed against the base of the tree, no one saw Rex's fingers brush mine, gently squeezing them behind the cover of our bodies. It was nice.

And reassuring that the beautiful dream that exists in my apartment on Coruscant is, if not actually real, at least a dream we share.

"Are you sure those bombers are coming?" Tup asked after a few moments of painful silence.

"Patience," I hummed immediately, earning a low chuckle from a few of the clones. A moment later, the low roar of engines sounded over the rolling hills. Two bombers came into view in the sky, dropping bombs perfectly where they were called in.

"Good old OddBall," Jesse cheered, seeing the ridge ignite in a flurry of explosive colors. "Always on target."

Anakin chuckled when we all finally moved out of cover. "Glad we got off that ridge."

"Yeah," Hardcase chuckled as he walked up behind us. "Ha! That'll teach 'em!"

I sighed gently, my eyes looking over the ridge as we began to set up a new staging area. "Or it could just piss them off."

Rex glanced sideways at me before peeling off to begin setting up our staging area. Helmets came off as Anakin went back to planning.

"So," Hardcase said as he slouched along the ditch beside me, helmet in hand. "You're using a lightsaber openly now?"

I raised my brow at him, giving him a smirk. "Don't pretend Fives didn't already tell you."

He laughed. "Fair enough. It's cool. You look like a genuine Jedi out there." His eyes glanced over my attire. "Minus the guns, of course."

"Well, I'm not a Jedi," I responded easily, rising from his side. "So I have no code against punching you."

"I'd believe her, if I were you," Jesse called as he walked over to join us, touching his nose sadly.

I waved my hand at him dismissively. "Would you drop that? That happened forever ago and your nose looks fine!" There were some confused looks between the newer additions to the 501st, such as Dogma and Tup. I lifted my brow, smirking. "You didn't tell them."

"Tell us what, sir?" Dogma asked, his back rigid. I gave him a once over, but ignored him.

"During my first-ever run-in with the 501st, I happened to punch Jesse in the face," I admitted, more gloating that shy, to be honest. The younger clones looked shocked, making me laugh.

"No, no," Jesse laughed, coming over and throwing his arm over my shoulders, catching me in a headlock. "She didn't just punch me. She broke my damned nose."

I struggled in his grasp while the clones laughed at us. Finally getting leverage beneath him, I planted my feet and twisted in his hold. His arm came with me, his wrist clenched in my fingers. In a moment, I was above him, holding his arm behind his back. "And it healed great, don't you think?" I asked jokingly as the clones guffawed at their struggling brother. "It could have been so much worse."

"Alright," Jesse practically whined below me. "I get it, I get it!" I let go, the clone rolling his shoulder and casting me a sad look. I only smiled at him, moving to sit back down.

I stopped, though, my ear pricking up at the sound of a gunship engine. It was coming closer. My gaze lifted, the clones around me beginning to sober from their laughter as they followed my line of sight.

Fives got up and followed me through the mist of Umbara to get closer to where Anakin and Rex were still planning. The gunship's floodlights washed over us as it landed, revealing an imposing silhouette. The Force rippled with power around him, but it wasn't like Anakin's. Anakin's Force signature was mesmerizing in its blinding light. This figure's made me recoil from its power, but also its mystery.

It worried me. The Force was often hard to interpret...but this almost felt blatantly mixed up messages in order to remain a mystery.

The figure hopped from the gunship, his heavy feet thumping on the dirt. As he approached, he became more visible. He had four arms and a prominent three-pronged head crest-A Besalisk.

"General Krell's here?" Dogma said, approaching us from behind. I jumped, my focus having been on the approaching figure. So the Besalisk was a Jedi. A well-known one, at that.

"Something big must be going on," Fives muttered back, glancing between me and his brother.

I ignored the clones, stepping a bit closer to listen as the Jedi approached our own General. "Master Krell," Anakin greeted formally, "My thanks for the air support."

"Indeed, General Skywalker," Krell responded, crossing one set of his arms across his chest. His voice raised the hairs on my neck immediately. I wasn't sure why, but something was...off.

Maybe It was just my natural-bred paranoia.

"The locals have proven to be more resourceful than we anticipated," Krell continued, his voice lightening in tone.

Anakin nodded slightly, but his face was solemn. "But that's not the reason for your visit," he guessed.

"No," Krell confirmed. "The Council has ordered you back to Coruscant, effective immediately." Shock rippled across the clones, even flashing across Rex's face.

"What?" Anakin exclaimed, equally as confused. "Wh-why?"

Krell's signature-which I was watching very closely-never wavered. "I'm afraid a request was made by the Supreme Chancellor and the Council obliged." Krell shrugged slightly. "That is all they would tell me."

Ah. So that was the reason for the weird feeling. Krell's presence was because he was taking over for Anakin. Anakin must be in danger, in some way. I was still wary of the Chancellor, despite doing my best to support the Republic. Maybe he was the weird feeling I was getting from Krell.

A residue from the creepy old man.

"Well, I can't just leave my men," Anakin argued. The clones all seemed to straighten a bit at his words. I smiled. They were proud to follow Skywalker into battle. They were proud because he was proud of them. He fought with us, every time we went into battle. Fought for us.

"I'll be taking over in the interim," Krell assured. I worried silently. Would I be going with Anakin? I had no issue with Krell taking command, as the 501st would handle everything anyways. But I didn't want to leave Rex alone without myself or Anakin there. Especially since Ahsoka wasn't on the ground with us.

"Don't worry about a thing, sir." Rex's voice drew my attention back, seeing him trying to reassure his general. "We'll have this city under Republic control by the time you get back."

Skywalker seemed soothed, even just a little. He grinned, looking up at the interim general. "Master Krell, this is Rex, my first in command. You won't find a finer or more loyal trooper anywhere." I smiled, feeling my captain's chest inflate slightly from his general's praise. I could compliment him all day, but it was nothing compared to Anakin. I understood. I was like that with Jango.

"That's good to hear," Krell replied curtly, looking over the clone captain with a hard eye.

"And I should introduce Kida," Anakin continued, catching me by surprise when he picked me out where I loomed in the mist. I stepped forward, putting on my bounty-hunty face. "She's under contract with the Republic and a good friend of mine. I'll be leaving her here to assist you."

"Yes," Kreel responded, almost droning. "I have been briefed on young Miss Fett's….abilities." He cleared his throat slightly as I fought the urge to scowl at him. "As well as the concerns of the Council. But rest assured," he smiled at me, as if giving me a compliment. "I know what is cause for concern and am confident in my ability to detain you, should you become an issue."

I crossed my arms over my beskar, giving the Jedi a glare. "I'm so glad."

"Of course," Anakin leapt in, doing his best to defuse a situation before it arose. "That won't be necessary. I trust Kida with my life. She's incredibly talented and I advise you use those abilities during the taking of the city. There's a reason we brought her along."

Master Krell gave us all a smile, his shoulder relaxing. "Of course. I wish you well, Skywalker."

Anakin gave us all a final glance before walking past Krell and into the gunship that dropped him off. It took off, our general flying away. I glanced at Rex, cutting my eyes to Krell's back with question. Rex rolled his shoulders slightly before stepping forward.

"Your reputation precedes you, General," he commented, "It's an honor to be serving you."

"I find it very interesting, Captain," Krell replied, my hackles raising immediately at his tone. "That you are able to recognize the value of honor, for a clone."

I watched Rex's face warp in sad recognition, glancing sideways at the Jedi. My heart ached. He'd seen this before. In other Jedi. Bounty hunters. Civilians. Senators. Everyone.

"Stand at attention when I address you," Krell snapped, the captain immediately stiffening...as well as all the other clones.

I moved to step forward, but stopped, feeling Rex quietly wishing for me to stay back in his mind. I obeyed, for his sake, rather than my own. Still, I wasn't going to stand at attention.

"Your flattery is duly noted, but it will not be rewarded. There's a reason my command is so effective and it's because I do things by the book." He was walking amongst the clones now, glaring in their faces.

I stepped up next to Rex, my gaze dark as I watched the Jedi's back. Rex's hand brushed mine for only a brief moment, but I got the message. He wanted me to cool it. Respect the chain of command. Fine. I'd listen.

For now.

"And that includes protocol," Krell continued ranting as he walked amongst the clones. "Have all platoons ready to move out immediately. That is all." He strode away, disappearing into the mist.

I expected the clones to be livid, like I was. Instead, they just seemed annoyed. Fives looked over at us with a dramatic roll of his eyes. Rex only sighed, stepping forward to organize his men. He said nothing to me, putting his helmet on as if to try and block me out. I pursed my lips after him, but didn't follow.

"Sometimes they're like this," Fives sighed as he fell into step with me, his helmet still under his arm. "It's something we have to...get used to."

"That's not right."

"Oh?" he laughed, nudging my shoulder slightly. "There aren't many fighting for us in the Senate, Kida. We aren't...human to a lot of them."

I stared at the ground as we walked, my thoughts teetering on darkness. I did my best to steer them away. "Well I'm going to have to find some kind of silver lining to this situation."

Fives shrugged. "Winning?" I lifted my brow at him, but didn't get the chance to say anything.

"Fett," I heard Krell call from somewhere in the mist. I winced, my hackles raising again. He didn't call again, and I had a feeling he wouldn't.

"Better go," Fives whispered, putting on his helmet. "Have fun."

As I walked, I could feel the Jedi prodding at my mind with the Force. I recoiled slightly, immediately building a mental wall. I'd gotten pretty damned good at it, considering I'd taken to spending my time with Jedi. Of course, Yilria had taught me a lot when I had to hide my conferring with her from Darth Bane.

"In the future," Krell said, still turned away from me as I approached, "You will not keep me waiting when I call." I didn't respond, standing in silence behind him. "You will reply when I speak to you, Fett."

I swallowed, biting my cheeks to refrain from saying something bad. "Understood." He looked over his shoulder at me, raising his brow implicatively. I knew this game. It reminded me of how the Zygerrians would treat slaves. Taunting us with their power over us. I swallowed thickly again, lifting my chin. I knew the game, and I didn't want to play. But I knew the deal with the Republic. "Sir," I bit out.

Krell accepted it, turning to face me fully. "I've read all the information the Council has on you to prepare myself," he launched right into it, making my eyebrows raise in surprise. "And my decision is that I don't trust you." He waved one of his hands when I opened my mouth to argue. "Not for your heritage or profession. I look down on you for both, but neither hinder my trust." I gaped but said nothing, too shocked to form words. "Your track record shows an incredible amount of free-thinking and disobeying orders. That's not how my command works."

I swallowed, glancing over the imposing Besalisk. "I've only disobeyed orders when I knew they were wrong."

"That's not your right," Krell growled lowly, my lips smacking closed immediately. That was annoying. It was a knee-jerk reaction I developed from my time as a slave. I usually schooled it down quickly, but most of my competitors weren't Force-sensitive and endlessly battering at my mental walls. I had to constantly block him mentally and verbally….simultaneously.

It was hard.

"You don't have the qualifications as a bounty hunter," he spit the word like it was sour on his tongue, "To question my orders. Is that understood?"

I swallowed for a moment in silence, earning a hard look from the general. Finally, I sighed, feeling the tension of the clones around us. If I denied the Jedi, he'd either kill me or have me taken off the mission. Then I wouldn't be around to keep an eye on my boys.

It was true, I knew the game. And I didn't want to lose it. But….sometimes you had to appear to lose, in order to win in the long-run. Breathing slowly, I solidified the mental wall I built against the Jedi, planting myself firmly. I looked Krell in the eye, showing the fire I was containing in my eyes, as if warning him to set it loose. When I spoke, my voice was deceptively even, almost completely hiding the bite in my words.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Watching Umbara is making me want to have Kida just stab Krell and move on. Of course I can't for both canon and character development reasons. But it's SOOOOO tempting. Might write alternate ending for my own pleasure lol.**

**As always, reviews/likes/comments/shares are appreciated and encouraged!**

**-Ryder**


	61. The General

Chapter Sixty-One: The General

I was still seething over the conversation I'd had with Krell. He'd been trying to intimidate me, and I hated to admit that it had worked, even if only a little. He had leverage over me, even if it was only military rank and potentially taking me away from the 501st for the mission.

I wasn't sure why, but the Force was whispering that I just couldn't leave. The thought of going made my stomach hurt. So I'd play along, just like I did in other jobs when bounty hunting. Or when I had to not die as a slave. I'd play along….for as long as I could, at least.

"Quicken that pace, battalion!" the before-mentioned general shouted over his shoulder. "This isn't some training course on Kamino!"

He was leading our march behind an AT-RT, followed at a distance by Rex and Fives, who were right in front of me. I fought down the glare I wanted to shoot at the Jedi's back, choosing to close myself off by sliding up my mask and snapping on my goggles. My interface came to life as we walked, Apex searching through databases for information on Krell.

"The new general has a way with words," I heard Fives joke lightly, mildly annoyed. The Force rippled around Rex. He was conflicted. Annoyed with Fives' boldness to talk ill of a general. Annoyed with the general of being an asshole. Annoyed with the chancellor for taking Anakin away.

"He's just trying to keep us on schedule," Rex managed in a dismissive sigh, keeping his annoyance at bay.

Fives tilted his head, not being deterred. "By raising everyone's ire?"

My brows lifted with the corner of my lip. "Ire?" I cut in quietly, earning a chuckle from Jesse and Tup behind me. "Is that a fancy word you learned at ARC training?"

Rex ignored us, keeping his gaze forward. "Either way, he's in charge, and we've got a job to do. Just treat him with respect, and we'll all get along fine."

"Do you see that?" Fives asked suddenly, cutting the conversation off. I was glad for that, actually, not wanting to blow up during a discussion about Krell. Fives drew his gun, aiming it at the sky.

"Yeah," Rex said immediately, drawing his pistols. "Ready your weapons." The clones opened fire at the two glowing bug-like creatures that were flying towards us. I drew my lightsaber, slicing the blade sideways through one of the bug's pincers as it flew past. I went to pursue, seeing the other creature pick up a clone, but something big wrapped around my wrist, disengaging my blade.

"You are not a Jedi," Krell threw my wrist away, tossing me to the ground. "You will not wield that weapon in front of me. It is disrespectful."

"But," I started, but stopped when his grip tightened around the hilt of his lightsaber. The Force rippled with darkness in warning. I cleared my throat, getting to my feet and tucking my lightsaber into the pouch at the back of my belt. "It won't happen again, sir," I said smoothly, hiding the bite in my tone this time.

Krell leapt away, freeing the clone and killing both creatures easily. He stomped over the dead bug between Rex and Fives, pushing his foot over its spine, making it twitch. "Anyone else want to stop and play with the animals?"

I wanted to shoot him. So bad. It would be so easy because he was so cocky right now. But I couldn't. Shouldn't, too. That didn't stop me from daydreaming about it, thought.

"Didn't think so," Krell growled, looking directly at the helmet Rex had welded himself-merging the visor of Phase I with the filtration system of Phase II. "Now keep moving!" He took off again, my shoulders slumping only slightly.

"Alright?" Fives asked as he stopped beside me, hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, letting him guide me into walking again, the battalion taking off in our march. "Not tired, if that's what you're asking."

"Good. Me neither."

"Wonderful," a voice behind us made us turn, seeing Kix's painted helmet. He sighed, the sound weird through the helmet's filters. "You're both exhausted."

My laughter was automated sounding through my mask, too. "Exhausted?" Fives asked over my laughter. "Is that what we said?" We quieted immediately when Krell glanced back, feeling like anything happy wasn't what he wanted from us.

Kix shoved past us gently, getting up to Rex's side. "Sir," I heard him say soft enough for Krell not to hear. "We've been keeping this pace for 12 hours now. The men are getting worn down. We should rest."

Rex didn't answer but had been looking back at Kix and immediately walked up to Krell. He was a good leader. He put his men first. Kix fell back in step with us, but I focused my mind, reaching out tentatively to focus on their conversation, allowing myself to hear despite the distance.

"General Krell," Rex said, earning the Jedi's attention, "The top of this ridge will make a good place for the men to make camp."

"The men don't need rest." Krell's response caught me by surprise. I nearly stumbled into Fives, the clone tilting his helmet at me in question. "They need the resolve to complete the task at hand."

Rex was taken aback too. "But sir-"

Krell didn't give him a chance. "CT-7567, are you reading me?" I gaped beneath my mask. I knew Rex's number, of course-the code the Kaminoans identified him by. But I'd never heard anyone actually use it when addressing a soldier.

Rex seemed equally as shocked. "Excuse me, sir?"

"I asked you a question, CT-7567. Do you understand the need to adhere to my strategy?"

I was seething from my place behind them and I certainly would not have answered in as respectful a voice as Rex did. "Sir, the terrain is extremely hostile. Despite the difficulty of the conditions, the battalion is making good time. These men just need a little break."

Krell turned abruptly, our battalion stopping as the general towered over Rex. "Captain, do I need to remind you of this battalion's strategic mission in conquering this planet?" Krell's chubby finger was shoved in Rex's face, my anger flaring dangerously. "Look back. See those platoons?"

Rex turned dutifully, his frustration buried deep below the surface as he looked out over us.

"Their mission is to take this city and take it swiftly. Time and rest are luxuries the Republic cannot afford. We are the key to this invasion! The other battalions are counting on our support." Krell was practically screaming now. "If we fail, everyone fails. Do you understand this?" He looked up, glaring at us all. "Do all of you understand this? Now, move on!"

Rex said nothing, jerking his head over his shoulder at us, getting us moving again. It looked like we wouldn't be getting a break, then.

* * *

We were weary. Exhausted. Still, despite keeping up such a fast pace for so long with no break...the clones were still itching for a fight.

"Sir," Rex said as he approached Krell. I watched him from afar, wanting to keep my distance from the general. "We're ready to bring our forward platoons in for a surgical strike on the city's defenses." I glanced cooly at Fives. This was the plan Anakin and Rex had developed. It would work...I could be assured in that.

And then Krell had to open his damn mouth. "There won't be any need, Captain."

"Sir?"

"All platoons will execute a forward assault along the main route to the city," Krell replied easily, his tone firm. My jaw dropped. That was suicide.

"But sir," Rex tried, "General Skywalker's plan was to surprise them with multiple attacks. If we come in from the main route, they're likely to engage us in a full-frontal assault."

"Change of plans, Captain," Krell smirked, making me simmer in my anger. "I'm in command now."

Rex looked….afraid. Not for himself, of course, but for his men. For me. "With all due respect, General, we don't know what we are up against. It might be wise to think first." The Force rippled in warning. I wanted to step forward and warn my captain, but I couldn't.

It was already too late.

Krell whirled on Rex. "Are you questioning my order?" He tapped his wrist, a hologram of the capital appearing. "This battalion will take the main road straight to the capital. You will not stop and you will not turn back regardless of the resistance you meet." The hologram disappeared again as the Jedi stood tall with pride. "We will attack them with all our troops, not some sneak attack with a few men."

I couldn't stop myself any more. "Sneak attacks are to ensure victory with as little cost to us as possible," I spoke up, my tone hard. "Your plan is suicide." It was bold to say, but someone had to. And it was true, after all. We were all thinking it.

Krell glowered at me, his yellow eyes burning. "That is my order and you will follow it explicitly," he growled, my mouth closing slowly into a scowl when he looked away from me, the discussion over. I usually was never one to let the verbal battle go….but I didn't forget his threat earlier. I wasn't going to leave Rex and the boys alone with him, especially knowing the death wish this Jedi apparently had. "Do I make myself clear, CT-7567?" He was talking to Rex again, their faces close. He was degrading him by refusing to use his name.

My nose crinkled in distaste. All I wanted to do was put him on his ass. Show him that I'd been a player in this game before...but I wasn't anymore. And never would be again.

But I couldn't. For the sake of the ones I loved.

"Yes, General," Rex replied, his shoulder slumping slightly. Krell was getting to him. I could feel the tension within the clone. How trapped he felt.

"Now, engage," Krell ordered, the captain snapping off a salute before walking past us dutifully.

"Rex," I whispered as he went, but he didn't turn. He would follow the orders….as he was told.

"Fett," Krell growled, earning my attention. I approached, but didn't stand at attention. Screw this guy. "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear enough before."

I cleared my throat slightly, remembering to play along for now. "You did, sir. It's a...habit."

"Then break it," he hissed, making me fight off the urge to flinch. "I considered taking Skywalkers advice and using your talents," he allowed pacing before me. "And I was going to keep you on the ridge with me for strategic uses." My eyes widened at the fact that he was going to observe the battle from afar, rather than fight with his troops. "But insolence will not be tolerated. Follow the clones you seem so desperate to protect. You'll be part of the assault."

Secretly, as much as this was a suicide-mission….I'd rather be on the ground where I can at least try to protect my friends than standing next to that foul monster, watching everyone die.

"Yes, sir," I replied easily, walking away without being dismissed. A part of me half expected a lightsaber to hit me in the back, but Krell let it slide.

Maybe because he expected me to die during the assault.

Him and me, both, really.

I fell into step with the other clones as we walked along the main road that led to the highway. I did my best to keep my sighs of disbelief in. This was ridiculous. I was glad for my mask and goggles. Otherwise the clones would see the anger I was barely containing.

"So why aren't we sticking to the original plan and probing the city defenses first?" Tup asked as he walked behind me.

Hardcase turned from where he walked beside me. "We can do this. Let's take 'em!" He was terribly confident. More than me, at least. The entire planet rippled with the Dark Side, making it hard to feel the things around me. Not to mention Krell was a mystery that just bundled around either an idiot or an asshole.

"Yeah, leave it to Hardcase to dive in head-first," Jesse teased, trying to keep the mood light.

"The general's new plan is reckless," Fives said, unable to contain his frustration any long. "What you said was right, Kida."

Dogma glanced over his shoulder at us. "You ever think that maybe the general knows what he is doing?"

I scowled at the young clone behind my mask, but Fives only ignored him. Apparently he was used to rigid shinies like Dogma. "I know you think this is a bad idea," Fives said to Rex, forcing the captain to stop ignoring our conversation.

"I raised my objection to General Krell's plan, but he didn't agree," Rex explained calmly, as if reading through the instructions of a manual on how to deal with superiors having dumb plans. "So this is it."

"Well, what if he's wrong?" Fives questioned. "Then what?"

"This isn't the time for a debate," Rex smoothed the situation as best he could. I disagreed, since the debate could save our lives. Of course, I felt Rex's mind racing. They weren't trained to question orders. If they did, they could be charged with treason, and that was never a good thing for a clone.

We were backed into a corner.

"Right now, we have to stay alert," Rex finished, his tone final. The men listened, dropping the argument. For now.

"Eh," Tup worried, his barrel panning over the tree line. "It's too quiet out there."

My pistols were drawn into my fists already as I hummed lowly in agreement, eyes scanning the trees. I brought up thermal imaging, seeing nothing yet.

And then suddenly the ground shook, a tiny shockwave throwing my forward. A clone had stepped on a mine in the road. Another went off as their victims screamed. I froze, Fives and Rex dropping to the ground.

"Mines," Fives called, "Nobody move!" I glanced around, seeing them all prone. I had already found my feet again, dusting off my armor.

Rex signalled to Kix and Hardcase, the two checking on the injured clones. "Oz is down," Hardcase called, his hand on his brother.

Kix shook his head sadly. "So is Ringo."

The captain approached between Fives and I, looking at us. "Can you sweep 'em?" he asked us both.

I was glad Fives had detection software in his toolbelt, too. It would make things go faster. In order to sweep with my HUD, I had to turn off the thermal, unfortunately. I prayed silently to the Force for it to warn me if we were under attack.

"There's more over here," Fives called as he swept the right side of the road, my feet taking me down the left.

"Here, too," I reported over my shoulder. "It looks like the whole road's been booby-trapped."

"Everyone, watch your step," Fives advised darkly as we began leading the troops down the safest paths.

And then there was a ripple of air across the back of my neck, just barely disturbing the hair there. I turned just in time to see the giant ball of green fire exploding into the road behind us. It was followed closely with the yelling of the Umbarans in their native tongue, green bolts flashing by as they ambushed us from behind.

To be fair, I'd hoped for a warning from the Force. While I was expecting more than half a second….it was a warning, nonetheless.

"We're completely exposed!" Tup cried as we were quickly surrounded on all sides. My pistols rattled off endless, taking down the Umbarans. Still, it's like they kept coming endlessly.

"Stand your ground!" Rex ordered.

Hardcase stood near the center of our group, firing his rotary blaster. "You want a piece of this?" he taunted as he mowed down rows of attackers. An explosion rumbled the ground as another cannon blast came in.

"I think Hardcase made 'em mad," Jesse observed, still shooting into the trees.

Speaking of, some Umbarans raced from the tree line, trying to take us down by hand. "The Umbarans are advancing," Fives yelled. Tup easily flipped one, my own attacked swinging high. I ducked below him, easily shooting him twice in the ribs before easily stepping past and moving to my next target.

The Umbarans knew their territory well and had good weapons, I'd give them that. But their hand-to-hand was shit. I wasn't even sure why they tried it when they had massive cannons to use instead.

I rolled beneath a volley of shots, sending my own into the trees as I reactivated thermal. And then a shot caught me from the side, grazing across the side of my goggles and mask. It burns the material of my mask, making me drag it from my face with a cry of pain. The goggles were fine, besides from some spider-webbed cracking at the corner. They'd hold.

I tapped them.

_Osik._ Knocked out my thermal, the bastard.

I shook my head, trying to find my way off the ground-where I'd dropped to when my face began to feel like it was melting. "They're coming from all directions," I heard Dogma yell somewhere beside me as my goggles recalibrated.

"We don't have any cover!" Fives screamed.

We were loosing too many men and far too quickly. Screw what Krell ordered. I holstered my pistols and drew my lightsaber as I stood, the blade igniting brilliantly in the misty darkness of Umbara. "_Sooran ni'jagyc,_ Krell," I grumbled as I began deflecting the incoming bolts to protect my friends. "I'm your new cover," I called to the men. "But we need to fall back!"

Rex nodded, falling in behind me as I blocked the shots I could. "Get them to follow us. If we can draw them out, we can see them. If we can see them, we can hit them!" He raised his voice louder to be heard over the battle. "All squads, fall back now!"

We raced back down the road in the direction we came, our AT-RT exploding when it hit a mine. I deflected the shots while trying to keep up with the men, the Umbarans closing quickly. As we ran back, some of our other squads came racing in to help. Thank the stars...maybe Krell found some sense when he saw how stupid an idea this was.

Taking up a position further back to meet up with the other squad, I took the front like Krell should have been doing. I wasn't a Jedi, and I certainly was no Skywalker….but I was better than the general we had now. So I'd protect the men as best as I could.

"Stand fast," I heard Rex say to his men behind me. "Hit 'em with everything you've got!" With the added power of the new squad and the AT-RTs, we were able to push the Umbarans back. Of course, we still hadn't gained any ground.

"Where you going?" Hardcase yelled after the retreating enemy, sending bolts into the mist after them. "Get back here!" They fell back, the battle falling silent for the moment.

I glanced over when I felt Krell's approaching presence. He was pissed. I put my lightsaber away quickly, tucking it into my pouch. "CT-7567," Krell growled as he shoved past Fives. "Do you have a malfunction in your design? You pulled your forces back from taking the capital city! The enemy now has control of this route. This entire operation has been compromised because of your failure!" He shoved his meaty fingers into Rex's pauldron aggressively, the clone stumbling backwards slightly.

"General Krell," Fives cut in before I could shoot the Jedi on impulse. "In case you haven't noticed, Captain Rex just saved this platoon. Surely you won't fail to recognize that." Fives' tone was...disrespectful. Even I'd admit that.

"ARC-5555," Krell practically growled, standing over the trooper ominously. "Stand down." His green saber ignited beside Fives' head, immediately prodding me to step forward. A hand caught me, making me turn to see Jesse. He didn't look at me, but his hand didn't release my wrist to ensure I stayed beside him.

It was for the best. It's not wise to tempt someone who clearly wants blood.

"Sir, yes, sir," Fives said back, his words tight. He stepped away immediately to keep himself from saying something that'd actually get him killed.

"Sir," Rex continued, earning the general's glare again. "If I may address your accusation. I followed your orders, even in the face of a plan that was, in my opinion, severely flawed." The anger was billowing in him now, too. "A plan that cost us men. Not clones!" He ripped off his helmet, showing the Besalisk his face. "Men!"

Krell said nothing, but looked over the clone calmly.

"As sure as it is my duty to remain loyal to your command," Rex continued, his voice more even now. "I also have another duty." The captain gestured past the general to us, who were standing in a group watching the dispute. "To protect those men."

The Jedi was quiet for a moment before his lightsaber disengaged, a small smile coming to his lips. "You have a spark of tenacity, Captain, I'll give you that. I know that I don't command like the Jedi you're used to serving. Certainly not like General Skywalker. But I have my way." My jaw clenched as I kept myself from saying anything, Jesse's hand still around my wrist. "It may be difficult, but these are difficult times. And it's proven effective."

I glared at the general as he continued. He wasn't admitting any wrongs. He was lecturing us.

"I suppose your loyalty to your men is to be commended. They seem to admire this. That's important to an effective commander." Krell's gaze cut to me. "Though I don't understand the loyalty to the Sithling." I felt the darkness in me rear its ugly head. Jesse's fingers tightened impossibly around my wrist to keep me in place. Still, the clones seemed to fidget like I did. They didn't like Krell calling me that any more than I did.

"All right, Captain Rex," Krell sighed finally. "Your opinion has been noted. Dismissed." He walked away, leaving us behind on the destroyed road.

"I think he almost complimented you," Fives teased, glancing at our captain.

"Eh," Rex sighed, looking tired. "It's hard to tell."

"Incoming!" The clone's scream didn't give us time to prepare for the next attack. The enemy appeared from everywhere, raining hell onto us.

"The Umbarans must've regrouped for a counter attack," Rex surmised calmly, putting his helmet back on and drawing his pistols. I tried to engage my thermal vision, only to curse loudly. I'd forgotten it was broken. "Everyone, we must hold this position!"

"They're above us," I called, drawing my rifle and relying on the thermal vision in the scope to start picking off the Umbarans in the trees. We ducked into cover as best we could, the clones still eerily calm.

I suppose that was their training, after all.

"You think General Krell still intends on taking the capital using this strategy?" Fives asked, firing over Rex's shoulder.

"I don't know," Rex admitted, firing his pistols along with us. "I'll get back to you on that if we survive this battle."

"When we survive this battle," I corrected with a grunt, switching my hold on my rifle to better my angle. I took the shot, downing my target easily.

"Right," Rex muttered. He dipped sideways to dodge a bolt before gunning down his attacker without even looking. "When." I appreciated the attempt to follow my optimism. It was pointless, though.

Because that was when the Umbaran gunships arrived to rain hell down upon us.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Osik- _shit

_Sooran ni'jagyc- _suck my dick

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Who's been watching the new episodes of Clones Wars? I'm super excited about them, but I'm sad over how much we are missing out on that Filoni had planned but can't create. **

**As always, thank you for reading. Reviews/Likes/Shares are always appreciated and encouraged.**

**-Ryder**


	62. A Desperate Plan

Chapter Sixty-Two: A Desperate Plan

I'd seen war and death. The clones had seen even more than I had. Yet even I could feel that none of us had been in a war zone this hellish before. I ducked behind a warped root, aiming over it with my rifle. It was the only weapon I had with a scope that still had functioning heat vision. The clone beside me fell with a scream as he was struck with a bolt. I didn't turn to help him. I could feel he was already gone.

"Get down!"

I looked up at the call, seeing a blue ball of energy soaring towards us. I dove to the side, the ground exploding and tossing me into the air. I landed hard, the breath being shoved from my lungs. Gasping, I did my best to fight off the dizzy spells while looking through the settling dirt. There were screams of pain.

I fought my way to my feet, stumbling to the nearest clone. Blood painted his once blue armor. I dragged off his helmet, the clone groaning in pain. Misting my hand over his armor, I closed my eyes, doing my best to block out the clamor of battle. His injuries were deep. Too terrible for even the Force or a medic to heal on the field.

"S-sir-" the clone coughed, drawing my gaze to his face. His eyes were growing distant, unable to focus on me. "Help me. Help me-p-please-"

I held him, my jaw tight with pain as I felt his life force leaving. He clutched at me, so I returned the gesture, soothing him as shots rained over our heads. The clone's fingers loosened around my hand before slackening entirely. He was gone.

I set him down gently, breathing hard between the pain in my own body, the terror of the battle, or the trembling darkness of the Force around us. I couldn't tell which. Maybe it was all of them…

Shaking myself of the emotions and turning inward, I moved to the next clone. I could help him. I grabbed the arm he stretched to me and dragged him into cover. Kix was beside me, helping a brother of his own. I drew a stim from my belt, giving it to the clone.

"Thank you," he grunted, giving me a small pat on my arm.

I glanced up, scowling when I saw Krell standing in cover, doing nothing of use. He pushed a dead clone away from him with his foot and I almost shot him right there. His comm beeped as I stepped beside Kix to help him tend to a screaming clone.

Obi-wan appeared on Krell's holo-projector. "The capital city's too fortified. We need your battalion to help us take it." I wanted to yell to him that Krell was a madman and a terrible military leader, at that. But what good would that do? We had no time to change leaders. And besides...would Kenobi even really believe me? He trusted me, sure….but my word, against a Jedi's?

Unlikely.

"Resistance from the Umbarans has been greater than anticipated," Krell replied as the battle raged around him. "We're holding our ground at the moment."

"We've gathered intel of an airbase to the west. It is resupplying the capital's defenses." A clone screamed for us to take cover over Kenobi's report. Another cannon blast exploded before our cover, followed by more cries of pain. Krell barely flinched as his soldiers died around him, watching Kenobi. "If you capture that airbase, it will sever the capital's supply lines, allowing the rest of our forces to move in."

"I'll see to it that the airbase it placed under our control," Krell promised.

Kenobi pursed his lips. "Remember, General Krell, the entire invasion depends on your battalion." Huh. No pressure, then.

Krell only nodded in response before shutting off the communicator. "Captain Rex," he called to the clone beside him. "Have those coordinates mapped and all troops ready to move out immediately."

"Yes, General," Rex said easily, snapping to attention as the Jedi walked away. I looked up at him from where I crouched beside his brother. The clone's screaming had quieted, his chest stilling under my hand. Rex looked sad, but walked away to do his duty, avoiding my eye.

* * *

The screams of the clones still echoed in my mind as we trekked down the steep cliff-side. Ahead, the shining beacon of the airbase sent a bright beam of light into the sky, guiding our way. My boots slid over the loose dirt, my muscles impossibly tired. Krell had been pushing us endlessly. We needed rest.

"All right, listen up," Rex said as I finally stumbled to the bottom of the slope to stop beside Fives. "We'll assemble the squads in two divisions. We'll move straight up this gorge towards the airbase at the far side." My eyes widened at his words. This was Krell's plan, obviously.

"The casualties are going to be high," Kix called from somewhere in the crowd, his helmet at his side. He seemed tired. And sad. He'd already watched many of his brothers die today.

"Is Krell trying to get us killed?" Tup asked beside him.

It was Jesse's turn to speak. "You know, I wasn't sure that Krell was crazy before, but now I'm positive."

I crossed my arms, letting the clones argue without my input. "We had to retreat from the capital because the general pushed a flawed strategy," Fives joined in next to me. "Now this?"

"I don't know," Hardcase chuckled. "Could be fun." I rolled my eyes at the crazy battle-hungry clone.

"Well," Dogma spoke up, immediately prodding another roll of my eyes. "I, for one, agree with the general's plan." Of course he did. "We're running out of time and this is the best option."

"No recon?" Jesse asked sarcastically. "No air support? We don't know what we're up against." He knocked his helmet against his head with exasperation. "They have weapons we've never seen before.

Rex stepped forward, remaining calm. "A few of General Skywalker's plans seemed reckless too, but they worked."

Fives sighed while I frowned. "Yeah, but General Skywalker's usually leading his men up in the front, not bringing up the rear like General Krell. A full-forward assault would leave us too exposed!"

The clones erupted in dissatisfaction, worrying over the coming battle. I felt their anxieties rise, the morale falling. I agreed with Fives, but I also understood the importance of relying on your leader. Questioning Rex….wasn't a good look.

Of course, we were questioning Krell. But because Rex wasn't, we were technically questioning him, too. "Fives," Rex said gently, gesturing for the ARC to follow him. Fives did, and I waited only a moment to follow silently. "It would help," I heard Rex sigh as I approached quietly. "If you'd ease their minds."

"Oh, you mean coax them into following another one of Krell's suicide missions?" Fives shot back, scowling at his commanding officer. "We lost a lot of men last time."

Rex lifted his finger, pointing it at his brother. "Krell may do things differently, but he is effective in getting them done. He's a recognized war hero."

I took that as my cue to step in. "Maybe he gets things done," I allowed as I approached, my voice quiet so the other clones couldn't hear. "But he has more clone casualties than any other military leader of the Republic." Rex gave me a disbelieving glance, but I tapped the side of the goggles that were resting on my hairline, useless in this environment without the heat vision working. "I had Apex do some research when Krell first got here."

Rex sighed slowly through his nose. "That's the price of war." He looked back at Fives with a solemn look. "We're soldiers. We have a duty to follow orders, and if we must, lay down our lives for victory." I scowled at his words, my nose crinkling in distaste as he went to walk away.

Fives caught the captain, pulling him back slightly. "Do you believe that? Or is that what you were engineered to think?" I cut my gaze to the ARC, surprised by his words. Fives had always been a bit….different. But I'd never imagined I'd have a moment in time where I'd look at him and swear I heard Cut Lawquane for a moment.

Rex's mind seemed to flash briefly to that farm, too. His Force signature was trembling with uncertainty and fear. His brothers were in danger. And now I was there, too. We were all stuck on a suicide mission with a Jedi leader who didn't seem to mind if we died. Yet his honor. His training.

"I honor my code," he said finally, not looking back at us. His words were heavy with resignation. "That's what I believe." The captain pulled away, moving to organize his men into two groups.

I glanced sideways at Fives, discovering him offering me a dirty look. I raised my brow in confusion. "You weren't much help," he muttered.

"What was I supposed to say, Fives?" I returned. "You know as well as me that he won't go against Krell's orders." I glanced after the clone I loved. "Not unless something horrible happens."

He crossed his arms. "It will if we follow this plan."

"Fives," Rex called, he and Hardcase heading up to get a good view of the gorge. The ARC beside me seemed reluctant to listen to his captain.

"Go," I prodded, pushing him gently. "We'll be alright." Of course, my words did little to lessen the dread growing in my gut. I watched the trooper climb the slope with Rex while I waited beside Kix.

"Without General Skywalker," the medic worried softly beside Tup and Jesse. "I don't know how long we're going to last down there."

I didn't look back at the worrying clones, my gaze on Rex's back. I'm sure he could feel my frustration burning. "I'm not a Jedi," I sighed, still not looking back at them. "But I have a lightsaber and I know how to use it. I'll do my best to get us through this."

"But General Krell said-"

"I don't care," I cut Tup off, knowing he was talking about Krell forbidding my use of my saber. "I'm not about to sit here and watch you die. Krell can _sooran ni'jagyc_." The clones seemed surprised by my language, as well as my balls to say it. Dogma, in particular, seemed bothered. He was staring at me, the eyes behind his helmet hard with judgement. I returned the glare, daring him to say something.

He looked away.

Hardcase and Fives returned, leading our group down the gorge. Rex had led the other group along a parallel route. "Everybody stay alert," Fives ordered, his nerves high. "Fingers on the trigger."

My rifle was in my hands, my lightsaber still in the pouch on my belt. The flying bug-like creatures were above us, flying in the direction we'd come from. "They look spooked," Kix observed beside me, my own nerves rising at the thought.

Something rumbled, the ground trembling beneath our feet. "What the-" Hardcase grumbled on the medic's other side. The ground continued to shake before it suddenly erupted, a machine rising high into the air. It looked like a centipede….a really big one.

"Oh, skrag," a clone cussed. I couldn't have said it better myself. The machine let out a terrible shriek as if it was alive, the glowing blue of its eye washing over us. I could barely make out the silhouette of an Umbaran inside, manning the controls.

"Blast it!" Fives screamed. We opened fire, but everything bounced off. The robot let out another angry scream before it started unleashing its own storm of shots.

"Scatter!" I yelled, diving to the side as the machine swung through my cover, decimating it.

"It's head is ray-shielded," Hardcase growled, firing his rotary cannon beside me in cover. Another machine erupted from the ground on our other side, our heads turning in surprise and fear.

"We need rocket launchers," Fives responded, as I tried firing at the new machine. He tapped his comms. "Mayday! Mayday! Rex, we need rocket launchers, now!"

I looked out from our cover, seeing the two machines mow down my men. The scowl on my face grew as my anger rose. "Screw this," I grumbled, throwing my rifle on the ground as I strode from cover.

"Kida!" Fives called from the cover I'd left. "Get your ass back here!"

I ignored him, walking out into the firefight. I wasn't afraid, though. Krell had called me a Sithling before. I'd felt how much it bothered the clones. He wanted a Sithling?

Fine.

The Force rippled around me as I drew my lightsaber, the white blade igniting at my side. I felt my frustration bubbling inside, strengthing my connection to the Force. The machine bore down on me, the Umbaran screaming inside.

I jumped. And found myself soaring through the air like Ahsoka and the younglings had back on the Trandoshan moon. Huh. I'll be damned. I landed deftly on top of the machine, its occupants completely unaware of my joining them.

The lightsaber spun in my hand deftly before I thrust it down into the metal casing, cutting a hole. I dropped in.

The mechanical centipede of death was filled with Umbarans, each manning a turret. Thankfully, their rather impenetrable armor meant their focus was outwards and not on me. Taking care of them was easy. With my lightsaber in one hand and my pistol in the other, it wasn't long until I was clearing myself a path to the machine's controls.

Once the pilot was dead, I turned the rather confusing controls sideways, sending the machine straight into another. Leaping up and out through the access hatch, I was quick to put my lightsaber away again as I ran after the retreating clones. Two more of the machines had erupted from the ground behind me, with even more on the way.

And as simple as it might have seemed, I wasn't sure how many more I could take out. Using the Force, while I was getting better, was still tiring to me when I used it in ways I wasn't used to...such as sending myself hurtling through the air like a damned Jedi.

"We're safe for the moment," I heard Fives report to Rex as I ducked into the thick cluster of trees they'd taken cover in. "But they'll be coming around any second."

The clones had taken out a centipede death machine on their own, using a rocket launcher from Rex's group. Still, we only had so many rockets and it seemed the Umbarans had an endless supply of clever ways to kill us.

"Bring up the launchers," Rex ordered, "Spread detonators along that corridor. Trap them into the bottleneck." The clones moved immediately, gathering detonators. "We're going to blow those things sky high."

I found my way into the trees, crouching beside Jesse as the others prepared the trap. "Lose this?" he asked, handing me my rifle without even looking at me. I rolled my eyes, but thanked him nonetheless as I settled the weapon back into my arms.

"Here they come," Dogma muttered from a few clones down, his eye on his scope. The clones began to scream at and taunt the Umbaran machines as they came into view. As they drew closer, they only seemed to multiply in numbers.

Still, the clones were laughing. I shook my head in mild disbelief. These boys found joy in the weirdest of things sometimes.

Then again, I guess you had to appreciate the little things in war.

Everyone rose as they came closer, Rex standing still with the detonator in his fist. We raced from the branches, getting to cover while the captain blew the trap. In all honesty, it was almost pretty.

The machines exploded in a symphony of colors, sending a shock wave over our heads. I slid into cover beside Jesse just in time, seeing Rex fly over us as the explosion sent him sailing. He landed hard, the clone grunting in the dirt. Still, I could sense he was fine.

"We got em!" the clones cheered. "We got em!"

"Good job," Rex said as he stood, looking around at his men. "Alright, let's move out!" I followed him, but still said nothing as we walked through the wreckage of the Umbaran war machines. There was a darkness looming in the captain. A confusion and resignation that only heightened the shadows I felt in his mind.

It worried me.

One of the pilot viewports of the machines flickered with life, casting a green glow over our group. "That one's still got some juice in it," Rex announced, gesturing to Hardcase. "Waste it!"

Hardcase happily obliged, sending a rocket into its nose. It exploded, smoke billowing from the shattered glass. An Umbaran groaned as he fell from the cockpit, face down into the dirt. The clones walked by him like he wasn't there.

"No juice left in him either," Rex grumbled before shooting the Umbaran twice. I stopped in my tracks, my blood going cold. I was never one to blush at blood, or even straight up murder. I was a bounty hunter, after all. But the action surprised me. I knew the captain to abide by his code of honor like it was his lifeblood. I'd never considered that killing unarmed prisoners was part of that. Or maybe it was the words he'd said before pulling the trigger.

Then again, the Umbaran bastard had just helped wipe out a good number of Rex's troops. Maybe I would've shot him too.

I kept walking, but my thoughts were far from the battle.

"Hey!" Kix called beside me, letting off a few shots. I jumped in my absent-mindedness, earning a look from Jesse. "Still hungry?" the medic screamed as he raced ahead of us. He was shooting at the bug-like creatures we'd seen flying before. They were eating a dead clone. "Chew on that!" He got one of the bugs, shooting it even after it was dead on the ground.

The other tried to fly away, but found itself at the end of Rex's pistol instead. "Everyone, keep moving." The captain's tone was easy. I guess this was normal for them. "Hey, Kix," he called back to the medic I was waiting for. "Leave it."

For a moment, Kix didn't move, his gaze still sliding over the dead clones that littered the forest floor. I reached out, touching his elbow gently. My expression was sad, but encouraging. He nodded before turning to follow us.

We stopped at the ridge, Rex looking out over the next area we had to transverse to make it to the airbase. He was scanning the tree line with his electrobinoculars, Fives and I stepping up beside him. The Force shivered with a warning, my eyes sliding closed as I crouched. I felt the clones' gazes on me while I pressed my palm against the soft dirt, reaching out with my feelings.

There was a trembling in the ground, but it was unlike the last machines we'd faced. It was a steady booming, every few moments. Like heavy footfalls. "What is that?" I whispered, eyes still closed.

"We've got a problem," Rex announced, my eyes snapping open. I followed his gaze, seeing a green ball rise from the trees to soar towards us. "Fall back!" he screamed, the clones scattering in an instant. "Fall back now!"

Rex's hand wrapped around my upper arm and dragged me to my feet, the captain practically carrying me in his retreat. The ground exploded where we'd been standing, followed quickly by more energy blasts shaking the trees.

As he pulled me, his wrist comm beeped. "Captain," Krell sounded angry. "Continue your attack!"

Rex shoved me up against a tree, taking cover beside me. "Sir, we're overpowered," he replied. "We need reinforcements."

"The rest of the battalion is holding the entrance to the gorge, Captain. They're guarding it so your troops can break through to the airbase!"

A cannon blast hit beside us, Rex flying into me. We both fell sideways, the clone doing his best to get off me and talk to his commanding officer at the same time. "Sir," he tried. "We can't possibly-"

"You must stand your ground," Krell interrupted harshly. "Do you read me? Captain? Are you listening? Do not fall back! That is an order!" Rex was quiet when Krell ended the transmission abruptly.

The new machines bearing down on us were even more deadly than the ones we'd faced before. Instead of resembling centipedes, the new ones looked more like spiders. And they were bigger. Much bigger. Each was topped with a narrow head that fired terrible energy blasts. Its beam was white hot, evaporating all it touched.

I slouched against the tree as Rex stepped away to help Kix lower a wounded brother to the ground. The screams were deafening, both outside our cover and within my mind. I screwed my eyes shut, trying to block it all out, but it was dizzying.

"Keep the wounded as quiet as possible," Rex instructed Kix gently, turning to look at the rest of us. "All right, you heard the general. Let's go."

My eyes snapped open as I glared at the captain. My vision was still swimming, but I could find him amongst his brothers anyways. "You can't be serious," Jesse exclaimed at the edge of our cover.

"I used to think General Krell was reckless," Fives announced, glancing at me with a flash of worry when he saw my pale face. "But now I'm beginning to think he just hates clones."

"The captain is right," Dogma spoke up beside Jesse. I turned to glare at the young clone. I loved Rex, I'd admit it. But I wasn't a fool and I wouldn't ignore it when he was being an idiot. Like now. "Now, let's move out."

My eyebrows shot up, my mood only darkening the longer I felt the clones die as we tried to fight the newest killing machines. "You don't give orders here," I spit. Dogma said nothing in response, but I could feel his glare behind his helmet.

Fives stopped Rex as he moved to leave. "We can't take them head-on. We need to find another way."

"You got any ideas?" the captain asked, gently shoving his brother in frustration. Fives was quiet for a moment before slowly shaking his head. "Then this is it." I wish I could have said something as the captain ran past me, but I had no words. My mind was focused on blocking out the terrible pain of the men I cared for. And the fact that I didn't have any other plan either.

"Okay," Hardcase breathed, settling the rocket launcher on his shoulder. "Let's do it." He ran after his captain, along with the other clones. I hesitated a moment, my eyes lifting to the cliffside in the distance, where I knew Krell was watching the battle from.

_Hu'tuun._

I ran out to join the others, my rifle in hand, to find we had nothing that could work against these things. Missiles rocked the machines, but did no significant damage. Besides, any scratch we might have caused them, they dealt back tenfold.

Something creaked above us after a machine fired into the trees. "Fives, move!" I cried, throwing my shoulder into his back to get us both out of the way of the falling debris. We tumbled to the ground heavily, but we weren't crushed.

"Thanks," he grunted, breathing heavily as we struggled to find cover again. The machines were closing in, practically stepping on us now as we raced about between its feet.

One of its monstrous appendages descended over us, crushing some of the wounded. "Kix!" I cried, seeing him rush over to one of the screaming clones whose legs had been caught under the machine.

The medic looked up, seeing me as I approached. "Help me with the wounded!" I didn't hesitate, waving away more of the scavenging bugs as I started dragging a moaning clone. "We gotta get these guys out of here," he panted as he pulled one of his brothers towards cover.

Fives and Rex appeared, helping us pull the clones we were already helping. Kix turned to grab more as I checked over the clone I'd brought in. He was stopped by Rex, my head lifting immediately when I noticed.

"Forget it," Rex said gently. "We have to leave them."

Kix threw off his commanding officer's hand. "We can't just leave them, sir."

"You don't have a choice. That's an order." I stared at the captain as he turned away from his soldier, my gaze cold. That wasn't my captain speaking.

Kix apparently felt the same way. "You sound like General Krell."

Rex stopped in his tracks, a flash of anger rippling through him. No one noticed but me, of course. He turned to look at Kix, his golden gaze flashing to me with surprise when he found anger in my expression.

"Look, Kix," Rex said, ignoring me for now. "It's more important to save yourself right now. If we survive, you can patch up our wounded later." He looked through his electrobinoculars, ending the discussion.

I looked away, still fighting the trembling in my chest. Some of it was rage. Rage at Krell for his recklessness and cruelty. Rex for just taking it in stride. Dogma for being a kiss-ass. The chancellor for calling Anakin away and causing all of this to even happen.

Even more of it was sorrow and grief. I was feeling the clones in their moment of death. The Living Force was dying all around me, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I glanced away from Rex and the clones, letting my gaze go unfocused as I turned inward to try and block some of it out again.

"We're….we're finished," Tup panted, looking out over the battle. He was probably right.

"We've still got some fight left in us, Tup," Rex reassured his soldier, earning my attention with his words. "And I got an idea."

"What were you thinking?" Fives asked immediately, jumping on the first plan that wasn't Krell's.

Rex was back to looking through his electrobinoculars. "Remember what you were saying about finding another way to destroy those tanks?" My brow lifted as my head tilted to better listen. I liked where this was going. It was sounding more like the captain I knew. The one I loved.

"Yeah?"

"Well," Rex glanced back at the ARC. "I have a mission for you."

My back straightened as I turned to them fully, slinging my rifle over my shoulder. "I'm going, too."

Rex turned in surprise. His expression was hidden by his helmet, but I knew he was worrying. "I'm assigning this to Hardcase and Fives."

"And me." My words were firm, my arms crossing defiantly over my chest. I gave Rex a glare, daring him to challenge me. He accepted.

Good.

"What?" he asked, his voice sharp. It was his military leader's voice. The one he never used on me. Until now, of course.

My jaw clenched. "I will not stay here and carry out Krell's ridiculous plan," I spit, not trying to contain my anger anymore. I shook my head, still feeling the death. "I can't. Send me where I can help."

"You can help here."

"How?" I asked genuinely, lifting my brows. I knew Rex didn't appreciate me questioning him in front of his men. But he could kiss my ass at the moment. "By hiding until those machines find us? Or by doing what Krell wants?" I lifted my hands to my side. "We all know he hates me. If you really want to give him what he wants, why don't you stick a gun in my mouth-"

My words were cut off by Fives grabbing my arm and pulling me backwards. "That's enough," he said softly, practically cradling me against his side. He looked up at his captain, lifting his brows.

Rex sighed, avoiding my glowering eyes. He nodded to the ARC trooper, never looking at us as Fives dragged me away from the battle...and the captain I suddenly wanted to punch.

* * *

When the battle had long faded away, our group fell into silence. Hardcase seemed to know that Fives would bring up my outburst...and decided he didn't want to hear any of that. So he started droning on about his own things, those things mostly being war stories.

Despite him having his helmet on, I knew Fives was looking at me expectantly. I felt his surprise at my outburst. I was surprised, too, honestly. The emotions of the clones….they'd affected me more than I cared to admit.

I guess I was starting to understand the Jedi policy of detachment. Not to the extent they went...but I had to get better at locking down my awareness during battles, especially ones like these.

I cut my eyes back to Fives, giving him a clear look that told him to drop it. He looked away. For now, at least. I tuned back into Hardcase's endless talking, finding him talking about his supposed plan to take the airbase.

"The second they spot us," he goes, lifting his gun to animate his words, "I start blastin'-"

"Hardcase, can't you take it easy for once?" Fives asked as he stepped forward, taking the lead. "Stick to the plan, instead of guns blazing."

Hardcase only shrugged. "I'm sorry, it's just how I am. My commander on Kamino said my growth acceleration chamber had a leak." I lifted my brow, glancing sideways at the clone. "Made me...hyperactive, I guess," he chuckled.

I couldn't help but laugh, letting him lighten my mood a bit. "That would certainly explain a lot," I allowed, earning another laugh from my friend.

Fives shushed us both, making us turn forward again. "There's the airbase," he whispered, our group crouching down to slink towards the fence. We crouched at the base of a tree, the fence glowing and rippling with bright energy. Fives hummed. "Some kind of sensor wall."

I glanced up, seeing the tree reached high above the fence. Ignoring the boys as they began plotting how to get through the wall, I climbed high into the tree to find an indented well at the top and drew my rifle. The thermal sensor wouldn't have worked through the intense energy coming off the sensor wall. Hence...getting above it.

The airbase was crawling with Umbarans, but they didn't seem alerted to us at all. And despite being well occupied for three measly gunners, the numbers here were certainly ones we could take.

Especially if we managed to cop a few gunships from them.

A cable connected to the wood below me, my muscles coiling slightly in fright. I relaxed quickly when I saw it was Hardcase slowly scaling the cable towards me. When he pulled himself onto the platform, I cast him a lifted brow.

"Felt left out?" I teased.

"No," he said back a bit too quickly. He soon followed up with, "Fives told me to use the tree to get over."

My mouth opened slightly, but no words left my lips for a moment. "I beg your pardon?" I managed finally.

Hardcase ignored me, looking out over the base. And standing in my way while doing it. "Nice view."

"Wouldn't know," I grumbled, making him move out of my way with a poke of my rifle at the back of his knees. He walked away quickly, slowly moving down a sloping branch that reached over the fence. I shifted to the edge to watch him, my mouth agape.

The branch bent under his weight, practically giving him a slide into the airbase. "I'll be doing our mission, if you wanted to join," he called softly over his shoulder. "Even though I prefer a good fight to all this sneaking around." He barely even had to stretch his toes to reach the ground at the end of the bent branch.

Fives appeared beside me, having scaled the cable. "Didn't know you liked to free climb," he teased as he pulled the cable up behind him.

I lifted my brow. "This is your plan?"

"It's not my worst."

"I'd hate to hear your worst."

The ARC didn't respond as he began making his way down the branch after his brother. He knew I'd follow. And then suddenly I saw a flit of neon green, my eyes leaping sideways to spy one of the giant bugs crawling after Fives.

"Fives!" I whispered hoarsely, getting him to turn and see his attacker. It was no use. The creature was too fast in the air, swooping over the unbalanced clone. He dropped his blaster, nearly falling from the branch.

He was barely holding on.

I leapt onto the branch, sliding down it deftly as it bent under our combined weights. My lightsaber ignited in my hand, slicing through the air to get the creature away from the falling clone. With my other hand, I drew my pistol, firing at the bug until it fell from the sky in a smoking pile.

Fives slid on the bottom side of the branch until he reached the ground, leaping off. I soon followed, my lightsaber disengaging. "Wow," he chuckled gently, "I never actually thought that would work."

I snorted, letting him know I didn't think it'd work, either. We raced into the facility, wary of where I'd spotted Umbarans patrolling from the tree tops. We made our way below the various machines docked there, ducking below the same type of death-dealers the captain and the men were trying to survive right now.

"Now what?" I whispered beside them, seeing a lot of Umbarans between us and the gunships we were meant to steal.

"Don't worry," Fives assured, lifting his wrist to his helmet and pressing a button. "I've got it covered."

A deep rumble shook the ground beneath my feet, loud explosions sounding in the direction we'd come from-Fives had rigged the tree we used to climb in….rigged it to blow up. We pressed our backs against the bottoms of the machines, watching as the Umbarans reacted. They yelled in their jabbering language, their numbers breaking to investigate the possible attack.

We moved in the opposite direction, no one between us and the gunships now. And then an Umbaran rounded the corner, yelling, "hey!"

The boys handled it like a well-oiled machine. Hardcase shoved the Umbaran back immediately with a palm to the face-mask. Fives quickly followed with a knee in the Umbaran's chest. I didn't even have time to draw my weapons before Hardcase shot him with his rifle. My brows lifted, genuinely impressed.

I glanced over my shoulder, worried that someone might have heard us, but we were in the clear. For now.

"So," Fives grunted as he approached the open cockpit of the gunship. "How do I start this thing?" He climbed in before either of us answered, knowing we had no better idea than he did. Umbaran technology was as foreign to me as it was to him.

"Well, how should I know?" Hardcase answered anyways. "Start pushing buttons." Fives obeyed, the blue ray shield coming to life around him. He removed his helmet, tossing it to the side as he started pressing switches wildly.

My eyes cut around the side of the gunship, seeing that the Umbarans had spotted the gunship coming to life. They were headed our way.

"Woah!" Hardcase yelled with loud laughter as he spun in his own ray shielded orb, having found a gunship, too. I ducked behind Fives' bubble as Umbarans approached and opened fire, shooting my rifle from the cover. "Glad these things are ray-shielded," the clone commented with glee.

"The orb, maybe," I yelled, ducking behind the wings as Fives maneuvered his orb up and into its place in the gunship. "But not the rest. Get moving!"

Fives' gunship began to rise in the air, my feet still planted in the wing. I allowed it as he figured out the controls, finding his balance in the air. I hand practically pinned myself within the open wings, firing my rifle from the cover he was providing.

"What about you?" the ARC trooper called through the orb at me.

I looked up at him, smirking as I put my rifle away, my beskar lightsaber hilt appearing in my hand. "Our mission is to take the base, right?"

He was quiet while he watched me. "And Krell?"

I wanted to respond to that. With defiance or dismissal. But instead I just stared at the clone. What about Krell?

What about Krell….

He could get me taken off the mission for using my saber, since he ordered me not to. Then again….Anakin told Krell to use the advantages I provided with my abilities. That included the skills I acquired due to my Sith heritage.

My blood still boiled at how he had spit the word "Sithling." It bothered me that I took offense to a title that was technically true. Maybe it was because I knew it was intentionally meant as an insult.

I decided that Krell could try to take me off the mission, but I wouldn't be going anywhere. He'd have to either kill me or imprison me.

Both of which, I'd _love_ to see him try.

I didn't respond to Fives' question in the end, giving him a solemn look. My lightsaber ignited, glowing a brilliant white in the darkness of Umbara. "Go." The trooper nodded, seeing the determination on my face.

And maybe a bit of the anger.

It probably wasn't good, but I was already tapping into my emotions as I stepped off the gunship's wing. Hilariously, the boys practically followed me as they tried to get control of their ships and turn them towards the battle, Hardcase scraping his ship's nose across the ground.

I landed deftly, using the Force to slow my fall. It was easy to slice through the first four Umbarans, all of them shocked by my use of the lightsaber. I heard Hardcase and Fives yelling in their cockpits, a laugh coming from the former before he blew a few Umbarans sky high.

The boys, as they began to 'figure out' how to fly their ships, handled the beautiful destruction of the Umbaran's war machines. We didn't want them running off with them in a retreat now, did we?

As the platforms exploded around me, I handled the foot soldiers. I cleared my mind, pushing away the emotional tidal wave I felt building in the direction of the battle I knew my friends were in. I felt their fear. Their pain. Their death.

I shoved it away, letting the Force flow through me and lead me through its dance. I dodged the blasts coming from the gunships before they were even fired, making my way to the central control tower. By the time I was glancing over my shoulder to check on the clones, they were flying towards their pinned brothers.

Well, as close to flying as they could manage.

I grinned slightly, feeling the Force whisper that they would succeed. I turned, lightsaber glowing at my side, to enter the elevator. It rose steadily, the dial flashing with each passing floor. It dinged gently when I reached the command deck, my fingers twisting the lightsaber in a cocky flourish.

The Umbarans turned with a fright, their weapons already aimed at me.

I flashed them all a wide smile, feeling the Force flow through me easily, licking at the emotions I used carefully to strengthen the connection. "Hi everyone," I called into the room, being met with only confused silence. "We haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet, but my name is Kida Fett. I'm here to accept your surrender."

They jabbered at me in the native tongue, the few closest to me taking a tentative step closer. They were warning me to surrender instead, clearly not understanding who was in charge here.

"Alright, then." With a final flourish, I held the saber up at my side in a ready stance. These soldiers and their machines were slaughtering my friends. Soldiers that surrendered were just cared for and usually released after the fighting was over. "I was hoping you wouldn't, anyways."

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_sooran ni'jagyc- _suck my dick

_Hu'tuun- _coward


	63. The Airbase

Chapter Sixty-Three: The Airbase

By the time Fives and Hardcase spiralled their ships back over the airbase, I had already locked down the main tower and disengaged parts of the fence. Their arrival got the Umbarans away from the tower base, letting me get back out onto the landing pads to keep fighting.

I stayed in my space of calm, letting the Force lead me through my fights. I spun gracefully through the Umbarans, deflecting their shots with ease. A swing of my lightsaber here. A sharp kick to the chest over there.

When the rest of the battalion arrived to storm the airbase, it was pretty simple. The clones stormed in like a flood, spurred by the adrenaline of their recent victory and the hope for another. I stopped fighting as they raced past me, yelling while rounding up the remaining Umbarans. They moved quickly to establish the base as their own, dividing the Umbarans into prisoner groups and locking down all supply transfers.

My lightsaber slowly disengaged when I heard Rex's voice somewhere behind me. "Despite Hardcase's flying," the captain joked, "You two saved us all." I glanced over my shoulder, seeing Hardcase and Fives joining Jesse and Fives.

"Ah, it wasn't so tough," Hardcase lied.

"You sure?" Jesse asked as he removed his helmet. "You looked a little green when you came out of that fighter." I smirked from my position away from them, choosing to stay unseen for now. I'd have loved to have taken a ship of my own and blasted those damned machines to hell.

But I had felt the Force prodding me to stay. And it was good I did, considering I'd managed to deactivate the fence temporarily until the clones were inside. I stepped a little closer, still behind the clones and unseen….but closer.

"Captain," I stopped abruptly, hearing Krell's voice. "Report. What is our situation?" The Besalisk was approaching, flanked by clones. I hid the sneer from my face. He needed a report because he didn't help in the damned battle.

Rex stood at attention immediately. "General, we have taken the base and cut off enemy supply lines to the capital."

"Luck has smiled on you today, Captain. Consider yourself fortunate."

Rex took a step forward towards his commanding officer, my brows raising curiously. I felt defiance in him. That wasn't something I was used to. "It wasn't all luck, sir. A lot of men died to take this base."

He was trying to get Krell to understand. My heart ached for the captain, because he didn't know what I knew. He didn't feel the darkness that surrounded Krell's mind. The bloodlust I felt beneath his calm Jedi exterior. The longer I was near him, the more uncomfortable I felt.

"The price for such victory," Krell replied easily. "Perhaps someday you'll realize this."

There was a blossom of anger from Rex. The Force moved darkly around him, but he fought the urge to fight his general down. His fist clenched where he held his helmet at his side, but he said nothing.

"Dismissed," Krell said firmly, turning away. He stopped abruptly, his head turning over his shoulder. "Fett." My name on his lips made my blood turn to ice.

The clones followed Krell's line of sight, seeing me standing behind them. They seemed excited to see me at first, still glad from our victory. But it soon melted into concern when Krell turned to face me fully.

I didn't even have time to react.

My lightsaber, still held in the palm of my hand, was ripped from my grasp. It flew through the air, landing softly in Krell's outstretched hand. He examined it as my anger bubbled, my feet immediately taking me towards him. I stopped amidst the clones, though, my senses returning for a moment.

"I told you that your use of this weapon is disrespectful. Clearly, you cannot be trusted to have it."

I glowered at him, the Besalisk giving me a smug look. He closed his eyes briefly while I festered in my rage, fighting the urge to shoot him where he stood and take my saber back from his cold, dead fingers.

His yellow eyes snapped open in a moment, one of his dual-sided sabers igniting to point at my chest. I stood my ground, unafraid as I stared at him. "I feel your anger," he growled, leveling the glowing blade between us. "Your rage. Give me a reason, Sithling." He was daring me to make a mistake.

Like I had never really wanted the Umbarans to surrender to me in the control tower...Krell _wanted _me to mess up. He wanted me to fall to darkness-or at least close enough to it that they'd believe him-so he could take me out of the equation. Whether it was genuine malice or just the fact that he didn't like me, I couldn't be sure. Still, I'd never find out if Krell killed or imprisoned me.

Then what good would I be in keeping the boys alive?

So I let my anger slowly cool, even though I wasn't about to forget it. Krell watched me in silence, every muscle in the group round tight with apprehension. "It won't happen again, sir," I said smoothly, surprising everyone there.

Krell, while taken back, recovered quickly. "Correct," he smirked, clipping my lightsaber to his belt. "It won't." He said nothing else as he walked away, but I felt the smug feeling of victory radiating from him.

I was silent as I watched him go, my gaze burning a hole into the back of his head. I knew I'd get it back, either by Skywalker backing me up when he returned, or by taking it by force. I was a bounty hunter, after all.

"I-" Fives coughed slightly. "I can't believe you let him walk away with your lightsaber." He was trying to make light of the situation, but I didn't even look at him, my gaze still following the Jedi.

"Of course she let him," Dogma voiced from nearby. "He ordered her not to use it and she did anyways. That's a light punishment, if you ask me."

"Shut up, Dogma," Hardcase groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I ignored them all, though, trapped in my own raging thoughts. A hand touched my shoulder gently, making me jump. "Kida?" It was Rex, his voice soft. I felt his frustration at me still, deep down, over my defying him in front of everyone. But that was largely shadowed by his worry for me. If I hadn't been so enraged at Krell and maybe just a _little bit_ at Rex for not doing anything….maybe I would've reacted better.

But I was confused, much like what I was feeling off most of the clones. Krell was a Jedi. He was supposed to be good. But something felt wrong and every step he took led to clone deaths. And I wanted Rex to do something, but he could do nothing more than speak up. And he'd tried that to no avail.

Thankfully, the men saw that. But I could feel Fives thinking that Rex still wasn't going far enough. Fives, like me, would disobey orders if they were wrong or there was a better option. He was a free-thinker, through and through. Rex was too, but as a captain, he had developed a code he lived by in order to lead others. It meant he followed orders with honor.

Disobedience wasn't honorable to most.

So why was I still mad at him, when I knew he was doing all that was in his nature to do? I didn't care. The whole situation was complete _osik._ From Krell to the Umbaran death machines. From Dogma being a kiss-ass to Fives wanting to practically start an uprising.

I needed to get away and clear my head.

I stepped away from Rex's touch without looking at the clones, my gaze still following where Krell had gone. I left without a word, knowing I'd say something that would get me in trouble.

* * *

I spent some time fuming on my own, staring out over the perimeter. When I'd finally let myself cool down enough to be back in public, I emerged to find Fives working at one of the gunships. I approached, giving him a nod as I sat on the opposite wing and began fiddling with my goggles in an attempt to fix the infrared.

"You alright?" he asked softly from where he worked below the wing.

"Peachy," I grumbled back, earning a soft-but equally frustrated-chuckle. My eyes lifted when I felt both Krell and Rex approaching. Krell was flanked by Dogma and Hardcase, Rex approaching from the control tower.

"Sir," Rex said in greeting to the Jedi. "There's a transmission from General Kenobi."

Meets up with Fives-briefing from Rex and clone argument about plan.

Krell barely even broke stride. "I'll take it in the tower." Rex followed them up, but Hardcase peeled off, seeing Fives and I at the ship.

Hardcase took off his helmet, flashing me a smile before ducking below the wing to greet his brother. "Hey, how's it coming?"

"Eh," I heard Fives grumble. "Tricky piece of hardware."

"Krell's got Jesse stacking ordnance."

My brows lifted at that, my gaze finally drawn away from the hardware of my goggles. Fives sighed and grunted from below. "I'm still waiting for Krell to thank us for handing this bae over to him."

Hardcase stood, looking up at the looming tower Krell and the others had gone into. I snorted a laugh. "Hey, he punished me for my part in it. Consider him saying nothing to you two the best damn thank you he can offer."

Fives pushed himself out from under the ship, pointing one of the tools at me. "That surprised me."

"What?"

"That you let him take your lightsaber!" Fives ran his hands through his hair. I felt his frustration and fear, but I only sighed.

"What was I supposed to do? Fight him for it?" Neither of the clones answered me, which was enough. They fell silent as I fitted my goggles back into place, the infrared fixed. I stood, moving to their side to inspect the ship. "Okay, first thing is that Fives isn't allowed to try and fix this ship anymore."

Hardcase laughed, joined with the laughter of Jesse and Tup. I gave them both small smiles as they approached. Tup was quick to join me as I removed a panel from the top side of the wing, inspecting inside. He crawled up with me, offering me a childish grin. I got to work sorting out the hardware, my algorithms running to decode it the moment I plugged in.

"That was badass, what you did today," he said a bit shyly.

I lifted my brow, letting out a cough of sarcastic laughter. "What? Get humiliated by that _jagyc_ of a general we're following?"

"You should be careful what you say." Our heads snapped to the side to see Dogma joining us. As much as he was annoying sometimes, Echo apparently used to be a bit like that too.

And like Rex, according to Anakin.

"You're lucky the General doesn't understand Mando'a," he announced as he sat to fiddle with his blaster. Fives leaned against the wing beside him, giving him a raised brow. "What?" Dogma asked. "I'm just saying, he hasn't been very forgiving towards Kida and I doubt he would start now if he heard her talking like that."

I glanced down at the machinery below me, trying to look busy and distracted. Maybe he was annoying….but he was saying it to protect me. Maybe some was pride and honor and the huge tree up his _shebs. _But still, he cared. Somewhere in all that Geonosis coding and Republic armor.

I felt a bit bad for my outburst earlier. In the end….he was lost. He, like Tup, was young compared to many of the clones here. Rex was older and was still struggling with honor and duty in situations like these. Maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt.

Tup handed me the next tool I needed without my having to ask. I flashed him a smile as Rex approached, announcing that we were advancing on the capital, despite a new ship bringing supplies to the Umbarans. Krell's plan. Obviously.

"Head on?" Jesse asked from where he had started to work on an Umbaran computer. "Again? That didn't work out so well last time."

Fives jumped in, pushing off from leaning on the wing adamantly. "Those missiles have a 100-megaton yield. We won't even make it to the delta!"

"What can I do?" I glanced away at Rex's answer. Mine had been similar. I guess we were all in the same boat. "I've tried to reason with him. Those are the orders."

"Great, another suicide mission. The capital is too well armed," Jesse sighed.

Tup sat back beside me, making me pause in my work to glance up. "Why does it seem like he has it out for clones? And what about Kida? Calling her a-a Sithling?"

I shrugged, muttering quietly, "He's not wrong."

"He didn't mean that as a compliment," Tup responded, giving me a frown. I conceded, turning my head as Dogma spoke again.

"I think you're all overreacting." I rolled my eyes, giving Tup a pointed look in response. The young clone covered his smile with his hand, turning away to smother a chuckle. "Obviously General Krell knows what he's doing. Do you really think he doesn't care when he loses men?"

Jesse crossed his arms, watching his brother closely. "I'm not saying that. But I do think his desire for victory has blinded him to the fact that there are lives at stake."

I glanced down at the mechanism I was working on, thinking. The readings I got off Krell made me think he didn't care. But then again, I'd never thought to root into his mind during a firefight while my friends were dying. It wasn't really the highest thing on my list at those moments.

Then again...when I thought back to the horrific moments, I could remember the emotions like it was a picture painted across my thoughts. Death. Loss. Pain. Fear. Valor. Anger. Relief.

And during that moment, I returned to when I'd held a clone until he died, tucked away in cover from the Umbaran's bombardment. The emotions had been overwhelming. And then there was Krell. A stillness, but something unlike what I'd felt in other Jedi. Something almost like...contempt.

I shook my head, looking around at them. "Well, I _am_ saying it. Krell doesn't care about his men. And you don't need the Force to see it. I had Apex research the general when he first got here." I glanced down briefly for a moment. "I've never seen a general with these kinds of casualties."

"He's out of control," Fives announced fiercely. "He is not acting like the other Jedi. He has no respect for us. Hell, even Kida is acting like a better Jedi than him!" My brows shot up in both shock and maybe a bit of hurt? I wasn't sure. It didn't feel great to be compared to Krell, or be called a Jedi, considering my thoughts on them. But I guess he was praising the Jedi in this situation...so I took the compliment in stride.

Rex took a small step forward. "Listen, I don't agree with him either, but…" he seemed to struggle for words, "I don't have a better plan."

"Well what about using these starfighters to destroy the supply ship?" Fives offered, glancing over his shoulder at the lines of ships.

"Our fleet has been trying," Rex sighed in response. "The Umbarans have it as protected as the capital."

I glanced up to Fives, seeing him walking over to Jesse, who was still working at the console. My wrist computer beeped, telling me that I'd deactivated all kill bugs in the starfighter hardware. I cleared my throat, earning a grin from the ARC trooper, who clearly knew what that meant. "But we have their access codes and their own hardware," he declared to his captain with a cocky smile.

Rex seemed shocked for a moment, his voice almost breathless. "You were able to crack it?"

"Mmm-hmm." Fives punched Jesse's shoulder playfully. Apparently the clone had been finding access codes for his brother, rather than stacking ordinance for the general. Jesse was grinning still, so clearly he preferred Fives' task. "We can sneak right past their blockade...get where our ships can't." Fives' face was cracked wide with a smile, his hands held before him almost like he was pleading.

Rex's gloved hand touched his strong jaw in thought. I averted my gaze, still confused between anger and guilt.

"If we take out that supply ship, then we cut off arms to the capital." Fives' tone was firm, but hopeful.

Rex's face reflected that after a moment of thinking, his eyes showing the old spark I was used to. The one of valor. Intelligence. Leadership. And hope.

He gave us all a curt nod as he turned to start walking towards the command tower, likely to relay this idea to Krell. I watched him in silence for a moment, my fingers twiddling the decryption key I'd fashioned while everyone was talking.

Fives cleared his throat, making me turn. He was giving me a pointed look, glancing after the captain's retreating back.

"Think you can handle this without me?" I asked Tup softly after a low sigh. The young clone gave me a brief confused look before it clicked.

He grinned, his teardrop tattoo wrinkling on his cheek. "Have fun."

"Shut up." I tossed Tup the decryption key as I hopped off the wing of the starfighter, hurrying after the captain. The clones behind me were all chuckling, aside from Dogma, who seemed utterly lost. Then again, I doubted any of the clones had told Dogma about what happened at my club most nights. Not with his track record of being a suck-up.

When I was far enough from the clones and close enough to Rex, I called after him. "Captain!"

His steps stuttered only slightly at my voice. His tell was his mind, as it practically blanked for a moment before he roughly shoved me from his thoughts. I was taken back, stopping in my tracks as he turned.

"I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of my head," he said curtly, not meeting my eyes. Still, I could tell his stare was cold.

I swallowed thickly, but stopped the automatic apology that started to come from my lips. All this time with Krell was making me act more like the docile slave I was once trained to be.

I hated that.

"How else am I supposed to know what's going on with you?" I asked instead, crossing my arms. I wanted to look imposing, but I felt like I was trying to shield myself with my arms instead. "You don't talk to me."

Rex's golden eyes flickered to me only briefly before he sighed, staring at the ground between us again. "We can't…." He sighed again, seeming to struggle for the words. "We can't act like we do when…"

His words tapered off, but I understood. I glanced away, trying to fight the emotions brewing inside me. This entire mission had been bad news. It was overwhelming in every capacity. It was making me….unsteady.

Unsteady in my dedication to the Republic. Unsteady in my trust in the Jedi. Unsteady in my dedication to the Bendu.

I closed my eyes, trying to steady myself as I counted off silently in my mind. "I know that," I said finally, finding no other words within me. I was exhausted-we all were. I swallowed again. "I'm sorry about-"

"It was out of line." His words were sharp when they cut me off. He sounded like a commanding officer. I felt my back straighten just slightly. "I know you're reckless and that's something you're proud of, but I won't accept that under my command."

My anger flared, licking dangerously at the part of me that remembered the power of the darkness. I forced it down with determination, lifting my head slowly to look at Rex in the eyes. Over the time we'd spent together, he must have gotten used to me touching his mind with my own.

I guess in that same time, he learned how to start blocking me out. Because when I reached out desperately with a sense of calm and endearment, I met a wall. I pulled back like I'd touched a hot flame, recoiling physically with a half step backwards before I stopped myself.

Rex sighed lowly. "Kida, out here...I have my men-my brothers-to worry about. I can't be worrying about your recklessness putting them or yourself in danger." My anger was only rising with each word the clone captain spoke. My pot was near its boiling point. "You need to learn to take orders."

"Even when they're wrong?" I asked, unable to hold it back.

Despite his mental wall, I felt Rex's patience thinning even further. "That's not for you to decide!" Some clones glanced our way, our eyes dropping to the ground under their curious gazes. Rex dropped his voice down again. "This is exactly what I mean. You're undermining my command. Can you understand that?"

"What I understand is that you think I'd ever put you or your brothers in danger," I hissed back, taking a daring step closer. Rex seemed taken back by my tone. Then again, I suppose he'd never heard me speak that way before. At least, not since we'd become friends. My anger was bubbling inside me, spilling out in hot tears that I was barely holding back. "I was brought here because I'm good at what I do. Not because I'm good at following orders." I lifted my chin, my jaw tight with my restrained anger. "And I _refuse_ to take disrespect from anyone. Never again. Can you understand _that?_"

Rex only blinked at me, unsure how to respond. What could he do, really? I had him backed in a corner. For a moment, I felt triumph. And then I sensed the tiniest whiff of fear from Rex. Fear of me. Fear of the things he'd heard and the stories I'd told him. Fear of the monster Krell foretold I could become.

I stepped back, looking away as I finally lost the battle with my tears, the salty drops staining my dirty cheeks. "That's how you put someone in their place, Rex," I said softly, my words sounding weak through the tears. I hated that, but knew there was nothing I could do. In the end, there was no hiding from Rex's searching gaze. That is...if he ever looked at me with that searching gaze again after all this. "If you want the men to respect you, that's how you do it." I breathed slowly, my eyes still downcast. "Good luck pitching the idea to Krell."

I turned abruptly and walked away, leaving the captain in his shock and uncertainty. I was embarrassed. Angry. Hurt. Offended. Sad.

Confused, was likely the best descriptor.

So I hid away in the Umbaran compound, finding a nice little corner that opened to the dark sky that sometimes sparkled with the battle occurring in the stars above us. After so long with my kyber crystal, it was weird not having it there as I meditated. It focused me, especially since I'd healed and bonded with it.

Still, I knew I needed to settle my thoughts in order to see Rex again. I wouldn't let this war destroy me. I wouldn't let Krell destroy Rex or his brothers.

And I wouldn't let this stupid mission come between me and the man I loved.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long had passed when I felt settled enough to ease out of my meditative state. I felt more centered, despite being unsure how to handle Krell. Still, I chose to trust what I'd learned from all of my teachers: Anakin, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Qui-Gon, Jango, Bendu, the Father, Yilria, and even Darth Bane.

I would trust the Force. When I was still and quiet….and really listened….I knew I'd wield my saber again. I knew Rex and I would make it out.

But I also knew there was still great darkness to come. And not just on Umbara.

The base's activity had died down a bit while I meditated, many of the clones now taking rotations to bed down in the barracks. I headed there, seeing no armor designs that I recognized in the clones milling about outside.

When I drew closer, I could feel tension coming from inside. I could sense many familiar presences. Fives. Rex. Dogma. Jesse. Tup. Hardcase.

The first two of which were heading towards the exit, both still boiling with frustration. I backed up from the door, ducking behind a casing of supplies. Rex exited first, helmet held at his side with a fisted hand.

"This is about more than just following orders," Fives called as he ran out after his brother.

Rex stopped, glancing over his shoulder steadily. "It is," he allowed. "It is about honor."

"Where is the honor in marching blindly to our deaths?" Fives' mind flashed to Echo's death, making me flinch at the horrible sound of the explosion. "_ECHO!" _I heard Fives scream in my thoughts. I shook it away, concentrating on my friends again.

"It is not our call." Rex was staying calm this time. Good. Maybe he'd handle this better than he'd handled our conversation. "We are part of something larger. We are not independent of one another." I looked down, my jaw clenching again with the emotions I'd just taken so much time to carefully school down. _Osik._

"I'm sorry. I cannot just follow orders when I know they're wrong, especially when lives are at stake."

Rex's resolve hardened, his anger flaring. I didn't dare prod at his mind, not wanting him to know I was listening. Still, his words sliced deep into my chest. He'd said similar words long ago when we'd been at Cut Lawquane's homestead.

I suppose….some part of me had hoped that idea had begun to change. Not necessarily in his dedication to the Republic, since I had long since come to terms with that. And learned to respect it.

But more so in the idea that he was more than just another clone. He wasn't just another part in the machine. He wasn't replaceable. Not to me.

"You will if you support the system we fight for," Rex said firmly, drawing my solemn attention back to the clones. He was getting more heated, poking Fives in the chest.

The ARC trooper threw off his captain's hand. "I do support the system," he professed. "I do! But I am not just another number. None of us are!" He turned, but stopped when Rex scoffed a low chuckle.

"You sound like Kida," Rex grumbled, sounding annoyed. I scowled from my hiding place.

Fives whirled, glaring at his brother. But when he spoke, his voice was hushed. "That's another thing. You have something. Something most of us will never have the luxury of having." Fives looked almost sad for a second as he stared at the ground. "She cares for you, Rex." His voice was small. Maybe even a bit broken. "All of us." He shook his head. "What she did after Echo-"

"I know." Rex seemed calmer now, his demeanor sad.

"Then why do you expect her to be something she isn't, when she's already so much?" I was shocked by Fives' words, my back pressing against the racks I hid behind. "She's a bounty hunter, not a soldier." Rex went to argue, but Fives held up his hand. "And she hates to admit it, but every day, I see her become more like a Jedi than a bounty hunter." I frowned, but I knew he meant it as a compliment.

And then again, maybe it was true. I'd just spent hours meditating and trusting the Force, after all.

Rex sighed. "Why are you telling me this?"

I felt Fives' resolve build, his frustration with his captain coming back. "I'm telling you because I care for you. And as much as I think you don't deserve her right now," he hissed, turning on his heel to call over his shoulder quietly, "I don't want you to lose her."

"Fives, where are you going?" Rex called.

Fives stopped at the door to the barracks, looking over his shoulder. "To round up some pilots." He reentered the barracks, leaving Rex alone with his thoughts. I still didn't dare peek into them, for fear of him sensing my meddling. After a moment, the captain turned and left.

I surmised from what I'd overheard that Krell had rejected Fives' plan. That wasn't really a big surprise.

After waiting a second to ensure it was safe, I stepped from my hiding place and waited by the barrack doors. It only took a few minutes for Fives to emerge, flanked by Jesse and Hardcase. They seemed shocked to see me lounging casually in wait.

"Gentlemen," I greeted, giving them a nod. "I heard Krell wasn't a fan of your idea."

Hardcase rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Eh, not really. The captain said it's because we don't have the time or training to pilot starfighters."

Jesse cast me a smile. "Know any good pilots who could give us a quick lesson?"

"I might," I grinned, crossing my arms. "But there's a catch."

Fives mimicked my stance, quirking a brow. "Oh?"

"I get to go with you."

"Rex won't like that," Hardcase laughed, elbowing me as he walked past me with Jesse. I shrugged in response, only earning more laughter.

Fives threw his arm around my shoulder, dragging me with him out of the barracks and towards the hangar. "I always knew I liked you, Fett."

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Osik-_ shit

_Jagyc-_ dick

_Shebs- _ass

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I hope everyone is staying up to date on the new episodes! They have been very very good through the Mandalore Arc. For any of you wondering, yes…. Kida will be a part of the Siege of Mandalore. And Order 66.**

**I am incredibly excited to eventually get there, but for now, am super pumped to be working my way through Umbara. (After this, it's the Zygerrian Arc and I'm very excited to finally bring in some of Kida's slavery memories and such! Yay backstory!)**

**As always, likes/reviews/questions/shares/reposts are always appreciated and encouraged!**

**-Ryder**


	64. Hardcase

Chapter Sixty-Four: Hardcase

"Are we sure Hardcase should be the one trying this first?" I asked, watching as the tattooed clone sat in the pilot's chair of an Umbaran starfighter.

"Hey, I already flew one of these," he called back, the seat lifting to place him in the ray-shielded orb.

"If you called that flying," I muttered, but let it slide. I leaned against the console, watching Fives as he worked to keep an eye on things.

"All right," the ARC trooper announced, the power surging to life as he seemed to hit the right button. "Okay, there. Try that out. It should be a little easier than last time."

"I wonder why that is," I teased, wiggling my eyebrows at my friend. He rolled his eyes, but we all knew that my bypassing the Umbaran fail-safes had made our further exploration of the starfighters even possible.

The ship rose steadily under Hardcase's guidance, but it didn't take long to start looking a bit rocky in the air. "Keep her steady," I yelled up, hearing him mumble something in response. If it was to himself or me, I couldn't be sure.

He seemed to get it….for a second.

And then the ship was careening sideways, swiping over piles of crates and nearly taking out clones. "Get down!" I yelled, dragging Fives sideways to barely avoid being taken out by the wing as the starship scraped past.

"Hardcase," Fives cried up at his brother, "What are you doing?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be doing it!"

I rolled my eyes, stepping out from behind the ARC trooper to try and instruct Hardcase as best I could. _This_ was why I wanted to be the first one to pilot. "Keep your hands level!"

He didn't seem to hear me, the starfighter still wreaking havoc as it crashed around the hangar. "Great," Fives grumbled beside me. "This can't get much worse."

A beeping went off, both of us whirling to see a trooper at a console, trying to connect with the command tower. "_Osik," _I cussed, hitting Fives' shoulder to get him to move. "Handle that, I'll get Hardcase under control."

Fives didn't argue, running over to shove the clone out of his way. I heard Krell's voice on the other side, my efforts doubling to get Hardcase to control the ship. Fives did his best to stumble through lies as Hardcase knocked over another starship.

"That didn't work," I heard him exclaim from inside.

I darted across the hangar, scaling the toppled starfighter and using it to launch from. I jumped to Hardcase's craft as he spun by, barely gripping the wing. "Level your-" My yell was interrupted as Hardcase clenched his hand, the starship firing wildly. "Not that!" I cried as we spun through the air. We knocked into walls and other fighters, making me have to pin my body between the cockpit and the wing. "Level your hands!" I screamed through the rayshield, the clone obeying.

He got some control, a grin wrinkling the skin around his eyes. "Okay. How about this?" He clenched his hand into a fist again, turning it in the navigation orb. The missile launcher beside me engaged.

"Hardcase!" I screamed, the launcher beside me getting hot.

"Oh, no, no!" I heard him yell. But it was too late. I leapt from my place on the wing, falling hard to the hangar floor in a calculated roll. "No! No! No! No! No!" The starfighter hit the wall behind it, the missile launching and decimating the hangar door in a rather satisfying explosion.

"We are so screwed," I muttered from my place in the ground as Hardcase seemed to finally get control of the vessel.

"I got it. I got it," he announced. "Just level your hands." He set the fighter down with a thud as Fives approached, my eyes rolling.

"I've been saying that," I grumbled, cracking my back as I stood.

"Are you crazy?" Fives asked as he approached us, Hardcase getting out of the starfighter. "You could have gotten us killed! Not to mention ruining our hopes of flying this mission."

Hardcase rose from his seat, waving his hand dismissively in the air. "It's a malfunction. No harm done."

"Explain this. Now." I jumped at Krell's voice, having not sensed his approach. Wow….my senses really were clouded here. The Besalisk was pissed off, if nothing else, Rex behind him with a disappointed look on his face.

I chewed the inside of my cheek as I stood slightly behind Fives and Hardcase. Krell's gaze flicked dangerously to me, but I kept silent.

Hardcase stepped forward first. "Sir, we were decrypting the enemy craft when what appears to be a booby trap went off." He folded his hands behind his back, selling his lie well. I fought back the grin that threatened to lift my lips.

"A booby trap?" Krell repeated.

"Yes, sir. The fighter went haywire and had I not been able to get control of it and aim the missile at the doors, then something worse….might have happened." Okay, that part wasn't sold quite as well, but Krell seemed to accept Hardcase's story.

"Is this true?" he asked Fives.

"Uh-" Fives started. "Yes, sir." Krell's gaze flicked to me, but I only nodded mutely, averting my gaze. I felt Krell ripple with pleasure at that. I fought back the urge to shoot him again. "That is what happened," Fives responded. "No doubt."

Behind Krell, Rex gave us all a disbelieving scowl. How little Krell thought of the clones was his own downfall in this situation. Rex knew entirely how clever and mischievous the clones could be. Especially Fives and Hardcase.

Krell didn't. Nor did he expect it.

"Well, Captain Rex," Krell said, the captain straightening under the general's gaze. "Looks like I was correct." I frowned, unsure. "The Umbaran fighters are dangerous and not fit for flight." Ah. So Krell accepted the story because it benefited him.

If it hadn't, I had a feeling we'd all have been court martialed by now.

"But sir," Hardcase spoke up, "We now know how they work. We just need practice." I glanced at the ground, knowing Krell wouldn't agree.

"Sir," I spoke up, surprising even myself. "I understand your reasoning for not wanting them to go. They're not pilots. But if I may, I'm a trained pilot, and a pretty good one at that. I could take a fighter and-"

"Absolutely not." I stopped at Krell's harsh tone, the Besalisk whirling to glare at me. "I made the mistake of trusting you before, Sithling, and I will not be making that mistake again." He was practically hissing at me, but I kept the scowl from my expression. I'd learned to keep my face placid as a slave, after all. "Lock down these fighters," he commanded as he walked away, ending the discussion. "I don't want anything else exploding."

The clones looked to their captain expectantly, but Rex only rolled his eyes tiredly. He didn't look at me as he turned to follow his general from the hangar.

"Nice work," Fives grumbled as he hit Hardcase in the shoulder. "Now we know how to fly them and we won't be able to get near them."

Hardcase sat, rolling his eyes at his brother. "Oh, come on, that won't stop us. It's just procedure. We can sneak in and be out before Krell knows anything."

I crossed my arms. "I _am_ pretty good at stealing things," I added with a grin.

We all turned to the sound of clapping, seeing an amused Jesse approach. "I thought the plan was to destroy the enemy ship with the fighters," he clapped Hardcase on the back with a laugh, "Not blow up our own hangar."

"Look, I agree we should go through with this," Fives cut in, all business, "So are you three volunteering to be my pilots or what?"

"I'm in," Hardcase smiled, "Regardless of the consequences."

Jesse crossed his arms. "Flying these fighters beats blindly walking into a bunch of missiles, so I'm in."

They all looked at me, to which I shrugged. "I've been in on this plan from the beginning. And I won't just sit here while Krell sends you all to your deaths." Fives nodded at me in thanks.

"We just need a plan," Jesse mused.

Fives grinned. "Already got one. General Skywalker blew up a droid control ship when he was just a kid, and he told me the trick was hitting their main reactor from the inside." My brow lifted in mild amusement. Partially at the fact that Anakin was apparently good at this fighting stuff before becoming the Jedi Knight I knew him to be. And partially at the fact that Anakin clearly liked to gloat by telling that story.

"Oh," Hardcase chuckled. "Well, that won't be so tough."

Fives breathed slowly. "Gear up and meet at the fence. We should catch Rex before he goes on patrol." I tensed, but did my best to disguise it.

The others nodded, heading off to the barracks where they were supposed to be. Fives remained with me, cutting me a glance. "What?" I asked gruffly, not turning to look at him.

"You don't seem excited to tell Rex."

"Why would we?" I asked, shrugging. "He doesn't agree with us doing it anyways."

Fives watched me for a moment before sighing. "He agrees it's a good plan."

"But it's not Krell's plan."

"You know better than most that Rex struggles with this." His voice was soft. I knew he was frustrated, too, but he loved his brother. And he respected him. Just like I did. Still, I didn't respond, nodding mutely as I led us from the hangar.

We met the others at the fence, Fives thankfully dropping the conversation. We followed the patrol out, seeing Rex's armor from behind. He turned, seeing us approaching in our full armor, my mask and goggles on to hide my expression.

"Fives," Rex said, still ignoring me. "What are you doing out here? You should all be in the barracks."

"I found my pilots," Fives responded simply, a flash of fear coursing through Rex when he realized I was one of them. "We're going after that supply ship."

Rex removed his helmet, stepping us all to the side. "Are you out of your minds? It's a suicide mission, not to mention against orders." His eyes flicked to me for the first time when he said 'suicide mission.'

"It's the right thing to do," Fives said firmly.

"We have to try," Jesse spoke up beside me.

Rex was quiet. When he spoke, his voice was soft. "It sounds like you intend to go through with it."

"If you're going to try to stop us," Fives announced, "We need to know."

The captain closed his eyes slowly, letting out a sigh. "I can't help you when you get caught."

"I understand, sir." Fives turned, leading the others back towards the airbase. And to our….suicide mission. I stayed for a second longer, watching Rex from behind my goggles.

I turned, but stopped at his voice. "Kida-" he seemed hesitant to continue. I stayed still, not turning around to look at him.

"I'm doing this, Rex."

"I know." He sounded broken and my heart immediately began to ache. I turned, seeing his eyes downcast. "I just wish-"

"I know," I said softly, taking a step closer. There were no clones near us, all of them having spread out to sweep the perimeter under Rex's command.

"You could die."

"If we don't do this, we're all guaranteed to die when we march on the capital," I argued gently. There was no fire in my voice anymore, my anger depleted with my energy. And with the reality that I might not come back from the mission. I might not come back to Rex.

Rex breathed slowly. "Even if you succeed, do you realize what you're doing?" I was quiet, knowing he'd fill the silence with his answer. "You'll all be court martialed. You'll be imprisoned or worse-" his voice cut out with emotion, his head turning to hide his features in shadow. When he spoke again, his words were quiet. They sounded...young. "I don't want to add your name to the list I say at night." He shook his head. "I won't."

I surged forward, grabbing the clone roughly by the armor and pulling him to me. Pressing my lips to his, I poured out all of my emotions into his skin. My fear of never seeing him again. My anger at Krell. My sorrow at the men we'd already lost.

When we parted, we were breathless both from the kiss and the daring of doing such a thing in the open. Still, I felt like I had little to lose, considering the fate Rex had explained for me. I wrapped my arms around his armored shoulders, holding him to me, my face nestled in his neck.

He smelled like sweat and battle, but the underlying scent of my captain was in there too. The sterility of his armor. The oil he rubbed into his pistols. There was even a small hint of the soaps he used in the fresher at my club apartment.

When I finally pulled away, Rex seemed reluctant to let go despite the risk of being seen. I looked into his eyes, trying to express my love with only a look. "I understand. But I can't sit here and let you march to your death when there's something I could do to prevent it." I shook my head. "I don't want you on my list, either." Rex didn't seem to have words, the golden gaze sad, but resigned to my decision. "_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum."_

I turned and ran back towards the airbase.

* * *

When I caught up to the others, they were making their way across the base towards four Umbarans starfighters. We moved quickly, staying out of sight as we hopped into the pilot seats.

I had yet to be in one, but figured it out quickly as I was surrounded by the ray shield and placed inside the ship. It came to life with a low hum, navigation orbs appearing around my hands. I leveled my hands, lifting them steadily to bring the starfighter to a higher altitude. I glanced over the base, thinking for a moment that I might have seen Rex's armor somewhere.

I punched it, the starship taking me and the clones far from the base and up towards the atmosphere. "Woah," I whistled into the comms, "These things really have a kick to them."

"These things are trickier than I imagined," Jesse admitted from his fighter. "I hope this is a good idea!"

"Well, it's better than Krell's plan," Fives shot back.

"You know, I'm only doing this because I don't like him." I laughed at Jesse's words, letting them ease the tension from the situation.

"That's reason enough," Fives said.

Hardcase's laugh sounded through the comms. "I'm just doing it for fun!"

We came up through the clouds, emerging to find a battle raging in the sky. "Woah!" Fives yelled. "What the-" The battle before us was massive, filled with various star destroyers and Separatist command ships alike. Missiles and lasers were speckling the sky like a light show. "Try to fly steady," Fives commanded. "We're going in."

"Form up on me," I chimed in, guiding my craft into the leading position. "And on one fire. The Umbarans think we're on their side and our guys think we're the enemy. Draw as little attention as possible."

"Yes, sir," they all responded immediately, doing their best to fall into formation. The formality was weird between us, but I ignored it for now. Surviving was the first thing on my list.

I led us through the battle, skirting along edges of Separatist ships to try and get some cover. "I'm really not liking this," Hardcase announced as we dipped under a Republic starship that crashed into the Separatist hangar in a ball of flames.

"Easy, Hardcase," Fives replied. "Don't get an itchy trigger finger."

I ignored them, focusing on guiding us through the hellish battle. I tuned the clones out, letting the Force guide my hands in the navigation orbs. A squad of Umbarans formed up on our right flank, Jesse's ship shifting nervously.

"Easy," I said gently into the comms, feeling the clones' nerves. "Don't react." After a moment, the squadron peeled off to engage more fighters.

"Looks like they think we're Umbaran, alright," Jesse observed with a small sigh of relief.

"Supply ship dead ahead," I announced as it came into view.

"Let's do this," Hardcase responded, pushing his thrusters harder to race towards the hangar.

We entered the ship at break-neck speed, not daring to slow down and risk being identified. We blew past some droids, a few shattering under the impact of our wings. Alarms blared, the droids opening fire in a hailstorm of red bolts.

"Well, they know we're here," I announced, guiding my ship around the curve of the hangar.

Ahead, the hangar doors were beginning to close. "Why did they have to go and do that?" Hardcase asked before clenching his fist, sending ahead to obliterate the obstacle. I dipped sideways, barely avoiding the exploding debris.

One piece hit Hardcase's wing, making it erupt in smoke. "Careful!" I yelled, still careful as I flew at an impossibly fast speed.

"Reactor core locked," Fives voiced as we drew closer to the core. "Prepare missiles." The core came into view. "Fire!"

I thrust my clenched hand forward, missiles launching from all of our vessels...only to strike a crimson ray shield. "Heads up!" I pulled back hard, my ship swirling with the momentum as I stopped just before the ray shields.

I turned my ship to the approaching army of droids, opening fire on their numbers with the blasters. "This might have been a bad idea after all," Fives admitted to my dismay.

"Our shields are sure taking a beating," Jesse cried, my own alarms sounding inside my ship.

"We can't turn back now!" I turned in my seat to see Hardcase leaping from his ship. "Cover me!"

"Hardcase get back in your ship," Fives cried, but he was ignored.

"This is for the 501st! Don't wait for me!" I watched in horror as Hardcase pulled his damaged missile launched from the wing of his ship, guiding around the access door and past the ray shields.

"Hardcase!" I screamed as I moved my ship into position to shield him better. "No!"

"You've disobeyed enough orders today, sir," he said, glancing between all of us with a warm smile. "Follow this one. Get out of here!"

My heart clenched as I kept firing at the droids, my eyes growing wet as the Force grew darker….as it always did around those that were heading to their death.

"If I know Hardcase," Jesse said through the comms, his voice solemn, "We better leave."

I knew he was right. I pushed my fists forward, my ship launching back down the hangar with Fives and Jesse. The reactor exploded moments after, my goggles fogging with my tears. I shook them away, my ship rumbling at the explosion chased after us, licking at our thrusters.

We made it out, the supply ship crumbling in a fury of orange and yellow. Despite the victory, my heart ached as we slowed over the airbase.

The ships landed with a thud, Five leaping down immediately. He was greeted by Rex and Tup, both of whom looked pleased to see us. I stayed in my seat as I was slowly lowered from the starfighter, my heart heavy.

"They did it," I heard Tup exclaim, the young clone rushing up to meet Fives and Jesse. I stayed behind, watching with a sad gaze. I knew we'd saved a lot of lives….but losing Hardcase was something I'd hoped to avoid by doing the mission.

And I couldn't shake the feeling that if I had acted faster….thought quicker….maybe I could have saved him.

"Where's Hardcase?" Tup's question made me look down at my hands in sorrowful thought.

Fives and Jesse removed their helmets, the former responding, "He didn't make it."

Their eyes were downcast. "We couldn't have done it without him," Jesse said sadly. Rex looked down for a moment before lifting his eyes to me. He seemed glad I was alive, but worried.

There was the hiss of doors, revealing two armed clones approaching, led my Appo. I stood from my seat slowly, already knowing what this would be.

"General Krell would like to see them in the tower," Appo announced, glancing over Fives, Jesse, and I.

Rex gave us all a worried glance before nodding at the soldier. "I'll escort them up." The clones left us, the captain dismissing Tup as we entered the lift at the base of the tower.

I kept my eyes straight, not wanting to show Rex the nerves I was feeling. I knew he was already worrying. That wasn't something I wanted to make worse.

The doors snapped open with a hydraulic hiss. Krell stood in the center of the room with his back to us, examining a hologram of the planet. "You...wanted to see them, sir?"

"Indeed," the Besalisk responded, not turning to us. We all exchanged a glance. "It seems they have accomplished a very brave act. Unfortunately, they've also committed a serious crime by directly disobeying my order." He turned to look at us, acting as if this was difficult for him to admit. I couldn't even hide the scowl on my face.

"With all due respect, sir," Rex said, stepping forward to my surprise. "The order to attack the cargo vessel was mine."

"Rex," I hissed, my anger flaring. Him taking the fall with me would do nothing for us. I could maybe get out of this, as a contracted bounty hunter. But Rex?

But the captain wouldn't be deterred. "If there's a punishment to be given, it should be directed towards me. I'm their commanding officer."

Fives stepped forward before I could. "General, sir, Captain Rex is attempting to take the blame for actions that were clearly mine."

"Fives," Rex bit, much like I had the moment before.

The ARC trooper glanced at him, but wouldn't be silenced. "I request that his admission of guilt be denied and full blame placed upon me." I shook my head, but still could say nothing as Krell spoke.

"Oh, do you?" he asked, arms crossed before him. "You willfully countermand my direct order, and now you have the audacity to request who should bare the punishment of your insurrection!" I flinched, watching Krell out of the corner of my eye as he moved to stand in front of Rex. "Let me be clear about the punishment for the treason committed by ARC Trooper 5555 and CT-5597." The Besalisk paused, glancing at me. "And Kida Fett." I swallowed, but didn't break our gaze. He looked away to glare at Rex again. "They will be court-martialed, they will be found guilty, and they will be executed!"

Rex's mind blossomed with anger and fear….but also resignation. This was as much a punishment for him as it was for us. Krell knew that.

"Make no mistake," he growled, turning back to his holograms as clones appeared behind us with binders. "For crossing me, you will pay the price."

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - _I love you


	65. Carnage of Krell

Chapter Sixty-Five: Carnage of Krell

We were stripped of our armor and weapons, any withholdings I had now gone to the wind. I'd snarled and shrieked, hurling curse after curse towards the pompous Jedi. But in the end, my beskar was peeled away as I looked away, ashamed.

We were bound, our hands tight behind our backs in cuffs designed for Jedi and Sith alike-there was no using the Force to get out of those. The brig was circular in design and beneath the ground, meaning that each level had its own cell.

I shared mine with Jesse and Fives, both looking rather disheartened. I sat in the corner, steaming silently over my lost gear.

"Relax, Kida," Fives chimed gently. "We knew a court-martial would be waiting for us. But Krell's just threatening us to get in our heads. General Skywalker will help us out of this once it's all over." He leaned lazily against the cell wall. "For now, we wait for our brothers to finish the mission." He glanced at me, lifting his shoulder. "And Rex will be fine. He knows how to handle himself." I knew that. That didn't mean I wouldn't worry.

I swallowed, but said nothing. The Force was moving darkly on this planet and even more so around Krell. I'd sensed a feeling of mystery when he'd first arrived, as well as felt the darkness ripple when his anger rose. But when we'd entered the command room...it was like stepping into a pool of ink.

Even below ground in our tiny cell, I could feel the darkness that moved around the General above. But there was something different this time. Not just his general black demeanor….but there was the essence of death. Like how the Force moved around one who was about to kill.

My senses prickled when I felt Rex approaching the brig. He seemed….more than worried-which was a feeling I was getting used to sensing on him. Instead, he felt….terrified.

I stood abruptly, hearing the hydraulic doors hiss open somewhere high above us. The sound of the elevator engaged. "Something's going on," I announced quietly, watching as the two clones moved closer to the ray shield at our door.

Through the blue tint, I watched the armored feet of fives clones appear. As the elevator descended further, it revealed Rex, accompanied by guards. My heart dropped when Rex wouldn't meet any of our gazes.

Finally, the captain looked at us, his helmet at his hip. "Fives, Jesse." He swallowed, glancing at me. "Kida. I'm sorry. General Krell has ordered your execution immediately."

My head fell back gently to rest against the wall. I was confused by my own reaction while I listened to Fives and Jesse protest angrily. I was angry. Engraged, even. Enraged that Krell would do this and that he could get away with it. I was sad that I wouldn't be seeing Rex again. Or feel his arms around me. I'd never get to feel the beat of the music vibrating across my club's bartop again. I'd never wield the lightsaber I'd become so fond of again.

But I wasn't afraid.

"He can't do this!" Jesse yelled through the ray shield.

"He has authority to render punishment during combat," Rex sighed, defeated.

Jesse didn't accept that. "I can understand a court-martial and locking us up in the brig. But executing us?"

"I tried to convince him that it's my fault, but he wouldn't let me." I stared at Rex from behind his brothers, my gaze not giving any emotion away. Then again, I wasn't really sure what I was feeling. Sadness that he wasn't fighting for me? Understanding why he wasn't? Pity that he felt he couldn't choose?

So I said nothing and stood with my eyes on the captain. Thinking. Meditating. And trying to memorize every sharp line of his face so I could maybe remember him when I was gone. When I was….one with the Force, as Bendu had stated.

"Rex," Fives pleaded desperately, "You have to face it. He's been using you. He needs your loyalty to control the others."

Rex glanced down before sighing sadly with a shake of his head. He stepped back, the other clones coming forward to disengage the ray shield. "I won't let him get away with this." Hmm. It seemed he already had.

"Eh, don't beat yourself up about it," Fives tried, walking out of the cell with Jesse.

One of the guards turned to me, pointing his blaster at me. "Let's go." I said nothing, fixing him with my best icy stare that I'd perfected over years of bounty hunting. I stepped past without a word, standing beside Jesse."

"We made our choice," Fives continued, "We knew what the price was."

Jesse cast him a look. "Yeah, speak for yourself."

Fives only chuckled, still trying to keep the mood light. "Still got your sense of humor, I see."

"He wasn't joking," I whispered softly, earning a surprised look from Jesse. They all seemed to understand eventually though-I'd felt it.

Fives glanced at the transparent elevator floor as we began to rise. "Well, then I guess this is it."

"For the record," I spoke again, my voice quieter than I'd intended. I glanced sideways at Fives, finding his eyes boring into mine in search of some kind of comfort. "I'm honored that my last mission was flown with you. And that it was doing something against authority." I grinned, looking forward as the lift slowed at the ground level. "It feels very…." I couldn't find the words.

"Fitting?" Jesse tried sadly.

I hummed in approval of the term, but my humor died as we were escorted out into the darkness of Umbara. We rounded the corner, seeing a line up of 501st soldiers, including Tup and Kix. Dogma marched in front of the line proudly.

"Line up the prisoners," he called towards us as we neared. I scowled. It was a firing squad.

"Well," Jesse tried this time, terrified, "I've officially lost my sense of humor."

I felt Rex swallow beside me, my eyes cutting sideways stealthily to see him look up. I followed his gaze to see Krell looming above us in the command tower. He was watching….

Still, some of Rex's anxiety seemed to be coming from elsewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I reached out a bit more to touch his mind with mine, but he recoiled, building a wall between us. My mouth pulled into a frown, but I said nothing.

I was separated from Rex in the next moment, lined up with my back against the base of the tower between Jesse and Fives to look at our firing squad. None of them were wearing helmets. I wondered if Krell did that on purpose, so that we could see the eyes of the men we trusted and loved before they pulled the trigger.

Dogma walked towards us. "Will the prisoners request to be blindfolded?"

Neither of the clones beside me spoke, merely glaring at their brother. I had literally nothing to lose and I'd had enough of his arrogance. And to be honest, I was going to die with some damned dignity.

"Blindfold _lo'shebs'ul narit," _I hissed at him with a snarl.

Dogma wrinkled his nose at me. "I'll take that as a no." He turned and walked back to stand beside his firing squad.

"I hope you can live with yourself, Dogma," Fives grumbled after him, his voice darker than I'd ever heard it before.

Dogma didn't respond, standing beside Rex as they regarded us. "Ready weapons," he called, the troopers lifting their rifles to their shoulders. I cast my gaze over Rex's features again, taking in everything about him while also trying to remember his smile. I reached out with my feelings, trying to convey my love. And how, despite all my confusion… I understood.

I didn't blame him for this.

"Never thought we'd go out this way," Jesse said to my right, glancing at the ground between us and our executioners.

Rex looked away from my gaze finally, his hand coming up to his chin in sorrow as his eyes closed. He couldn't bear to watch. "Aim!" Dogma called. I tore my gaze from Rex and stared at the firing squad. I would not die a coward.

"Wait!" Fives cried, everyone's breath freezing like the drops of dew on cold Tatooine nights. "This is wrong. And we all know it. The general is making a mistake, and he needs to be called on it. No clone should have to go out this way!"

I knew he was making a plea to his brothers, so that was the best way. Saying a Sithling bounty hunter with a temper and an incredibly dangerous skillset shouldn't be executed….probably wasn't the best argument Fives could have put in place. So I stayed silent and let him do the talking.

"We are loyal soldiers," Fives continued, earning the attention of all those present. "We follow orders, but we are not a bunch of unthinking droids! We are men. We must be trusted to make the right decisions, especially when the orders we are given are wrong!"

Dogma didn't care about Fives' speech. I knew that from the darkness that swirled around him. "Fire!" he yelled. But I already knew he would.

And I already knew that I wouldn't be dying by firing squad that day. Dogma locked eyes with me as the blasters went off, but I never broke his gaze. He seemed shocked when I didn't collapse in my death, his eyes blinking a few times as if to clear his vision. Beside me, Fives and Jesse looked around in shock, relief, and a bit of pride.

"What-" Dogma started, walking forward a few hesitant steps to address his firing squad, "What happened?" Kix and Tup lifted their shoulders just slightly, casting me slow grins. I returned them, giving them a nod in appreciation as they all dropped their blasters.

"They're doing the right thing, Dogma," Rex said gently, approaching the young clone, "Because if this is how soldiers are rewarded for heroic actions, then one day, every man in this battalion may face a similar fate." He turned to us at the wall. "Take off their binders."

"No," Dogma protested. "We have orders! We have to go through with this!"

I shifted in my binders, giving him a glare as we were approached by silent clones, most of them too stunned and unsure to say anything. I flexed my wrists and fingers when I was freed, rubbing the sore skin gently.

"Good luck finding anyone to do it," Rex muttered to him, looking at us with a small smile of relief. Even though he'd figured his men wouldn't do it….he was afraid they still would anyways.

Dogma looked distressed, his shoulders hunched. "If you're so intent on seeing the orders through," I called, crossing my arms over my gray undershirt. "You're welcome to come shoot me yourself." Fives and Jesse lifted their brows at me, but I didn't flinch. I knew Dogma wouldn't do that. He didn't have the balls.

Also I wasn't in cuffs anymore, so I'd kick his ass.

Dogma walked away without ever turning to look at us. I watched him go as Rex approached, the others staying back in awkward silence. The captain gave us each a small smile; one that portrayed apologies, relief, and love. I returned it hesitantly. I was glad to not be dead, of course...but I also felt the dark cloud that was Krell's mind looming above us in the tower.

"The general won't be happy," I said softly, frowning when Rex's mind flashed with unspoken fear.

"No. Dogma and I've already been summoned." I lifted my brow, seeing Rex tap his wrist comm in answer to my unspoken question.

"Let me go with you," I offered, taking a step forward. "He could kill you for disobeying him."

Rex looked at me for the briefest of moments before he let out a slow breath. With the release of air, his mental wall came crumbling apart. His mind opened to me like a flower to the sun, reaching out and enfolding me in his whirlwind of thoughts. I closed my eyes, breathing through my nose as if the presence of his mind could be sucked into my lungs like oxygen.

This was him forgiving me. And asking for forgiveness himself.

He also let the truth pour out; He'd never directly ordered the men not to shoot, since he couldn't….but he heavily implied that he didn't want them to shoot us. And that he understood if they didn't want to either. He'd gone against orders in a way he thought honorable. He'd figured it out...for me.

"If you go, he'll absolutely kill you," he responded finally with a sad smile. His gloved hand reached out hesitantly, his knuckles touching my jaw to lift my chin higher. "Don't worry. I'll be alright."

I was silent as he walked away, gently clapping both of his brothers on the shoulder before entering the base of the tower. Fives' hand touched my arm gently, his finger squeezing softly to tear my eyes from where Rex had gone.

"He'll be okay," he assured, but he didn't know to build a mental wall against me like Rex did. I felt the anxiety he was hiding below the surface. Even so, I let Fives turn me from the tower to look at the clones who were our executioners only moments before. Hardcase was already embracing two of them.

I smiled tiredly at Tup and Kix as they approached, each looking a bit sheepish. "Thanks for not shooting me," I said dryly.

"Of course not," Tup assured me.

"Oh, don't let him fool you," Kix interjected with a chuckle, "He tried. Tup's just a terrible shot." We all laughed, but sobered quickly under the dark Umbara skies. "What you all did was brave and should be rewarded," Kix said with a significant glance towards where Krell was in the tower….with Rex, "Not punished."

"Why were you worrying?" Fives asked me, his brow raising. "You probably felt they wouldn't shoot."

I shrugged, glancing over the faces of the men around me with a solemn expression. "I didn't know that. Not at first. And that's because they didn't know if they'd shoot us either." I turned to Fives, smiling gently. "Not until you spoke, at least. Thanks for that."

The ARC trooper blinked before letting out a huff of surprised laughter. "Well...thanks for listening," he said to his brothers, earning a somewhat awkward laugh from them.

I glanced up at the tower, the Force moving darker than it had before. "We should probably scatter. Krell won't be happy."

That earned a chorus of grunts in agreement, the clones breaking off into groups. I moved off with Five and Kix, intent on finding our gear again. Maybe I'd stage a full-fledged coup at this point. I was already disarmed, stripped of my armor, and accused of treason.I had nothing left to lose, really.

We didn't make it far. Our group stopped when guns were leveled at us yet again. I sighed behind Fives and Jesse, lifting my hands to lace behind my head lazily.

"General Krell ordered you to be arrested," one of them informed us before leading us back towards the brig. My skin was practically prickling from the presence of the Dark Side as we approached the command tower again.

The base was being thrown into disarray, the clones rushing to prepare for battle. "What's happening?" I asked, earning a silencing shove from one of the soldiers. I growled at him, but said nothing.

A moment later though, he whispered, "Krell got a message from one of General Kenobi's battalions. The Umbarans are on the move." I was grateful for the information. And the fact that most of the clones seemed to still like us, despite Krell's accusation of treason.

Despite not being able to see their faces through the helmets, I could feel their shame as we stopped outside. "Not her," one clone said, pointing at me. "Krell wants to see her."

I clenched my jaw, but gave a reassuring nod to Fives and Jesse as I was led away, entering the base of the command tower. The clones formed around me on the elevator, rifles in hand, but never bound my wrists. I rolled my shoulders a few times, the anxiety rippling from my guards. If they weren't going to bind me, that meant I'd have a shot to take down Krell.

If given the chance and I see a good way to talk my way out of the consequences.

The doors hissed open to reveal the command center, Krell standing with his back to us. He was examining his holograms, as usual. I stepped in with confidence, not holding back the seething distaste I felt for him. A part of me was disappointed Rex wasn't there. Then again, I never wished him to be in the presence of Krell. And the hope was foolish, considering he had likely already departed with the battalion.

"General," one of my guards greeted, Krell only turning his head slightly in acknowledgment.

"Dismissed," was all Krell said to them. The guards glanced at each other in hesitation before snapping a quick salute and leaving. I crossed my arms over my chest, watching the Besalisk as he examined his maps.

When he still said nothing, I sighed loudly. "Is there a reason you wanted me here or can I go rot in the cells with the Umbarans a bit longer?"

"I assure you that each clone who failed to pull the trigger will be executed in turn," Krell said sharply, my jaw tightening. He turned finally, the corner of his mouth curling. "Your beloved captain will not be excluded from that group."

That earned some glances from the clones that remained in the command center. Some sparked with interest, others in acknowledgement. I supposed the brothers could read each other pretty well. I swallowed thickly, but said nothing, trying to mask my anger.

It didn't work. Krell took a long, deep breath, closing his eyes with a grin. "I feel the Dark Side rising in you. Your rage. You want to kill me." Krell chuckled deeply, the anxiety of the clones spiking even higher at his words. "You've wanted to for some time, haven't you?"

I stared at him, feeling the darkness in my rising, just as he had said. His presence was influencing me. There was the sharp taste of copper on my tongue from where my cheek had split under my gnawing teeth.

Krell whirled on me. "Answer me," he spit.

I swallowed thickly. "Yes."

He said nothing more, folding two of his hands behind his back, the others crossing in front of his chest. He assessed me as I stood there, the clones around us trying to do their jobs and eavesdrop at the same time.

"Though it seems I had good reason," I said finally. My words were firm, having found my grounding finally. "Your casualty numbers should have tipped me off about your obvious hatred for clones."

Krell smirked and moved to reply, but paused, his brow lifting. A moment later, one of the clones in the room announced, "Sir, the 501st has engaged the enemy."

It was almost immediate.

The words had barely left the clones mouth when the Force rippled with something horrible. I blinked in shock, my mind going blank as the feeling of death and suffering washed over me in a wave. My hand touched my chest in fright, my ribs feeling like they were being squeezed into my heart. I could barely breathe, my vision fuzzy.

The feeling only intensified, my legs giving out. I fell to my knees, gasping for breath between the onslaught of death. Between the distant sound of explosions and gunshots that echoed through the Force, I heard Krell speak firmly.

"Leave us," he commanded. I could feel the shock and hesitation of the clones under the darkness I felt from the battlefield. Still, they obeyed and left me alone with Krell in the command center.

Through the Force, I could feel the death of clones. But it was deeper than that. There was something….sinister about it. Pointless, even. Why? I wasn't sure, but it was likely Krell's doing. I heard screams. So many screams…. "_We're sustaining heavy casualties!"_ My other hand came up to clench at my temple, my head throbbing with the endless pain.

There was a sudden surge from a connection I was familiar with. A sob ripped from my throat immediately, feeling the horrible grief Rex was experiencing. Tears streaked freely down my cheeks-something that happened rarely, and almost never in front of enemies.

"What," I gasped between heavy sobs, "have you done?"

Krell chuckled with an arrogant smirk. "Your attachment to them makes you weak." He didn't have to specify who he meant. I was sure he felt the death, too. "They are not men. They are tools in a game far bigger than you will ever understand."

I sobbed again, feeling Rex's grief deepen as it rippled through his brothers. I sensed...familiar presences. Clones from Kenobi's units. It was too much, making it difficult to even stay upright in my kneeling position.

"What have you done?" I repeated breathlessly, but with more clarity. Krell smirked, but didn't reply. So I looked around, seeing the reports that flickered in the holograms once attended by clones. There was one about Umbarans wearing clone armor. Tears slid down my cheeks as my eyes slid closed in grief. "You've turned them against each other. You're a traitor." I meant to sound accusatory, but the words were whispered.

Krell only crossed his arms, smirking. "Yes, well unfortunately for you, your word holds no weight anymore. As a traitor and a Sithling who is currently resonating deeply with the Dark Side, you have no defense."

I wanted to kill him. To get up and fight. Or reach out with the Force and take my lightsaber that hung on his belt, taunting me. But I couldn't. My vision was clouded, spattered with visions of blood and death. My muscles were trembling with the effort of keeping my chest upright, each sobbing heave of my shoulders draining my energy further.

"You'll never get away with this," I whispered, my head beginning to bob in a struggle to stay awake. "Either I'll kill you, or they will."

Krell chuckled. It was a deep, rumbling sound, but not like how Rex's sounded when I pressed my ear to his chest. Rex's was warm and soothing-a peaceful hum against the endlessly running thoughts in my mind. Krell's was….intimidating. Dark. Sinister.

"You?" he laughed. "You can barely hold yourself up. Even at full strength, you are but a bounty hunter with a dream of being someone special. First you tried to be a Fett. Then a Sith. Now a Jedi. But you are nothing." Krell's lips cracked open to reveal his pointed teeth in a sneer. "And the clones are of no concern to me."

I panted, my vision blurring further. His words sounded slurred, but I was sure it was because of my hearing, rather than anything to do with Krell's actual speech. I vaguely heard Krell's comm beep again, summoning the clones to return to their posts.

"Take her to back to the brig," he commanded as I finally slumped forward. The grips of the clones' hands on my arms was a distant sensation, drowned beneath the anguish resonating from the soldiers I considered to be my family. I was more or less dragged across the command room floor and towards the elevator.

The last sensation I was aware of...was the deep vibration of darkness in the Force that resonated with Krell's final chuckle as the doors hissed closed behind us.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

Blindfold _lo'shebs'ul narit- You can shove your blindfold up your ass._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Sorry for the delay in posting. Weirdly, lots to do despite Covid-19!**

**Thanks to everyone who is sticking around! As always, reviews/likes/reposts are always welcome and appreciated.**

**-Ryder**


	66. Treason

Chapter Sixty-Six: Treason

I didn't want to open my eyes. Because I knew the hands that caught me when I pitched towards the floor in our shared cell, my arms released by my guards.

"What the hell did he do to her?" I heard Jesse yell, as if through water. My mind was still swirling with grief and death. There was no response from my guards as the ray shield engaged again.

"Kida?" It was Fives' voice now. His fingers touched the side of my face gently. "Come on, kid. Wake up."

I opened my eyes slowly, exhausted from the onslaught. It was less now… the fighting had stopped when I was in the tower. At the swell of grief from Rex...when it rippled through his brothers.

Tears burst from my eyes and I lunged forward to bury my face in Fives' chest. He fell back a bit where he sat on the ground, the clone hesitating at my uncharacteristic behavior. I usually….kept it together around them. I held the facade of arrogance and capability. But I couldn't do it. Not now.

Finally, Fives' arms settled around my shaking frame, holding me to him. His cheek touched the top of my head, his jaw shifting my hair when he spoke. "What happened?" His voice was soft, but firm. He needed to know, but he was frightened by how I was acting.

I shook my head, still buried in his blacks. "Krell. I felt something...horrible. So many men dying-" my voice broke, the sound muffled by his shirt.

"Dying?" Jesse repeated, crouching to sit beside us now, his hand touching my shoulder gently. "Who?"

I turned slightly, peering out over Fives' bicep. "I don't know. Not Rex. But he's hurting. They've all done something….terrible." The brothers glanced at each other with worry as I shifted, still needing the comfort of Fives' body near mine.

The ARC trooper shifted a bit, making me sit back for a second so he could look at me. He held me at arm's length, his hazel gaze searching me for physical injury. "I know it's hard," he said when he determined me unharmed. "But you need to tell me everything."

Each breath I took left my shoulders shuddering. But I nodded, trying to speak between the tears. "Krell. He sent our guys out, telling them that the Umbarans were wearing clone armor." Fives and Jesse each held their breath, glancing anxiously at the other. "It was one of Kenobi's units," I sobbed, my hand coming up to cup my mouth as I said the words aloud.

Fives stood abruptly, sending me sprawling until Jesse caught me in his arms. The ARC Trooper paced, pulsing with rage and grief. "They were killing each other," he connected, his fists clenching at his sides. "Krell set them up like animals for slaughter!"

He punched the side of the cell angrily. I jumped in fright, earning a surprised look from Jesse. He slowly eased me against the wall before standing beside his brother, touching his shoulder. Fives shrugged him off.

Jesse turned back to me. "Can you still feel them? Our brothers?" Fives turned at that.

I breathed slowly, gently tapping at the barrier I'd hastily formed against the onslaught of death from the battlefield. I nodded mutely to the clones.

"How many?" Fives asked, his voice low.

I shook my head. "I can't say. Enough." Fives nodded, his jaw tight. I breathed in sharply, feeling a particular thought resonating from my link to Rex. I'd rarely ever heard his thoughts as words, but this was backed by fury and anguish, pushing into my mind like a blaster shot.

"_Waxer."_

"It was Waxer's battalion," I whispered, tears flowing again with Rex's emotions. I shook my head. "He's gone. I don't know for sure who's alive other than Rex."

"How do you know about Waxer?" Jesse asked.

I shook my head again. "Rex."

"So you have some….special connection with him?" Fives asked, crouching before me. I felt like I was being examined, recoiling slightly. He saw my expression and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Kida. It's not like Jesse and I don't know."

That was fair.

I shrugged. "I guess? I suppose I've felt his Force signature enough that it's easy for me to find him."

"Force signature? Is that what they call it now?" Fives' brows were wiggling with comedy. He was trying to lighten the mood in any way he could.

I slapped his chest, earning a light chuckle. "Not what I meant, and you know it." I chose to return to filling them in as I focused on Rex's mind. My head fell back to rest against the wall while I reached out with the Force, surging over the battlefield to zero in on my captain. I brushed his thoughts like I was touching my hand to his face, earning a spark of recognition from Rex.

I smiled gently, despite the horrible situation. He felt my presence with him… It was endearing to know he recognized me now. And he didn't recoil or build a wall this time. He sat back as he walked through the misty darkness, letting me rifle curiously through his memory.

Rex would flinch slightly when I touched the next painful memory. On those, I would only skim the surface enough to understand, but not enough to see it fully. I didn't want to know, anyways.

I felt his relief at my safety, as he felt mine for his. And then I felt the anger that was bubbling to the surface. I touched his mind more firmly, cooling his temper just enough to tell him I loved him. He returned the sentiment.

And then, with a billow of determined anger that wasn't directed at me, his mind urged me to prepare myself.

I snapped my eyes open, withdrawing from Rex's mind in an instant. Fives' face was close to mine, his gaze intense. "Well?" he asked.

"Rex realized they were shooting their own men and stopped it. There were already too many dead, though," I glanced down at my hands, feeling the grief Rex had felt when he'd looked down at his in that moment.

Fives moved away, running his hands through his hair endlessly. Jesse pinched his nose. "Rex won't let Krell get away with this."

"No, he won't," I answered. "And neither will we. They're coming to get us out." Fives and Jesse glanced at each other in confusion before looking back at me. "They're angry," I explained, glancing away, feeling it wash over me in waves, daring to drown me in my own darkness. "Very angry."

Fives knelt again, his hazel eyes staring into my stormy ones. "And you can feel that?" My gaze cut to him with suspicion, but I nodded anyways. "Kida….can I ask you something?" I swallowed, but nodded again. "Was Krell exaggerating when he said you're dangerous?"

I wanted to tell him that I absolutely was dangerous, because I was a renowned bounty hunter. But that wasn't what he was talking about.

"You don't have to be afraid, if that's what you're asking. I can control it."

"But what if you didn't?"

"Fives," Jesse bit harshly, but his brother would have none of it, waving him away.

"Krell is a Jedi Master. And he has two double-bladed lightsabers. No offense, but you don't stand a chance against him, even with your saber. But Rex told me about what happened on Vandor." Fives shrugged his shoulders, looking a bit sheepish. "Maybe _that_ could-"

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said curtly, looking away.

He sighed through his nose, earning a small smack from Jesse. Fives gave him a look in return. "I'm right and you know it. I trust Kida, don't you?"

Jesse's mouth opened and closed in hesitance. "Of course I trust her…" The clone glanced at me with an apologetic gaze. "He has a point, Kida."

"You guys don't trust me to handle this how I am?" I asked. Still, they both frowned at me.

"Do you?" Fives returned. That was a fair point. I closed my eyes as he spoke, listening, but wishing he would stop talking. "If Rex is coming, we need you to be the most powerful ally you can be. It might be the only way we can take down Krell. You just have to…"

His voice faded between the sound of my breaths, my mind focusing on the thing he was asking me to do. It was dangerous ground. And terribly tempting. I'd pulled myself away from the Dark Side before….but could I do it again?

* * *

"_It's not like you to doubt yourself."_

_My eyes snapped open at the voice, knowing in an instant that it wasn't Fives or Jesse. I was no longer in the cell on Umbara. Rather, the walls were strikingly white, the windows contrasting with the dark storm outside. Before me, clad in his casuals the Kaminoans gave him, sat Jango Fett. He was shining his armor, the silver and blue beskar piled neatly on the white table._

_I swallowed, finding myself sitting in my usual spot on the windowsill. "I'm not."_

"_I don't recall raising you to be a _hu'tuun." _I flinched at the harsh insult, but Jango didn't even look up from his work. When I didn't respond, however, he stopped polishing and cut his eyes up to me sharply._

"_You didn't," I replied quickly._

_Jango pursed his lips while watching me before shifting to put down his armor and lean on his knees to look at me. "I know I didn't. So what's really holding you back?"_

_I sighed, glancing out at the storming sea of Kamino. How I missed it. Missed the tranquility of having a home with a family in it. "What if I don't come back?"_

"_You've resisted the dark before," he reasoned._

_I rolled my eyes back to him. "That was different. I was guided out."_

"_Why do you doubt yourself?"_

"_You're not here," I whispered. "You're just a memory."_

_Jango's shoulder lifted slightly. "Your memory." He didn't deny it, as I knew he wasn't coming to me through the Force. Yet...the Force was showing me this for a reason._

"_Then why are you here? To tell me I should do this? That I should tap into the darkness within me….and lose control?"_

"_Who said anything about losing control?" Jango stood, crossing his arms in disappointment at me. "I taught you that control is a bounty hunter's greatest asset. Have you forgotten this?"_

"_No," I growled, "But how can I unleash this terrible darkness and not lose control?"_

_Jango smiled at me. "You were always a clever girl. I'm sure you'll figure it out."_

"_No," I said again, looking out the window, "I don't want to do this." I jumped slightly, feeling Jango's knuckles lift my chin to look at him again. His eyes were warm, his expression soft._

"_I know you weren't born a Mandalorian, but you're my _ad'ika_. I raised you to have honor." Jango smiled gently, grazing my cheek with the gentle touch of a loving parent. "_Burc'ya vaal burk'yc, burc'ya veman." _I swallowed, my eyes tearing up again, but I nodded, leaning my head forward. Jango rested his forehead against mine gently, his voice soft. "You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. Believe in yourself, like I do."_

_I nodded against him again, my eyes sliding closed. I felt his lips touch my forehead gently, before the feeling of him was gone entirely._

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I was looking into Fives' hazel gaze, rather than Jango's. Fives was watching me intensely, as if waiting for an answer. When I said nothing, he sighed heavily. "Were you even listening to me?"

"No," I admitted, feeling some of my grief already shift towards anger under the influence of the arriving clones. I got up, hearing the door above open and sensing Rex approaching. "But don't worry. I was listening to someone else who convinced me."

The clones blinked at me in confusion. "You what?" Jesse asked.

"Wait, wait," Fives cut in, waving his hands, "Convinced you? So you'll do it?"

I turned to the door as the elevator began to descend, the clones standing at my sides. "I'll do what I can. But you need to promise me something," I turned to them both, staring them in their eyes. "If I really lose control….and I mean being dangerous to you guys," I bit my lip for a second. "You need to promise me that you'll stop me from hurting any of you, no matter what that method is."

"I'm not going to shoot you," Jesse argued with a frown, but Fives silenced him with a hand to his shoulder.

Fives' expression was serious. "You really want us to promise that? You want us to stop you, even if it means killing you?"

"Yes," I answered immediately before swallowing, "Though I'd prefer if you stopped me without killing me."

To my relief, they both chuckled as we all faced the door again, the elevator drawing near our level. "And I'd prefer if you take down Krell and then come back to us," Jesse teased, nudging my side.

I didn't smile as three pairs of boots came into view on the elevator. "Yeah," I whispered, more to myself than the clones, "Me too."

The elevator stopped, revealing Rex, Kix, and Tup in full armor. Rex said nothing as the ray shield disengaged, offering Jesse and Fives each a rifle. The clones glanced at each other before taking the weapons with grins. They stepped past me onto the elevator, Rex watching me through his visor.

I wanted to say something. Wanted to say I was here for him and that I was sorry. But now wasn't the time to grieve. Now was the time to be angry.

And I felt that resonating from him, so I nodded to my captain, touching his arm gently with as much reassurance as I could channel through the small contact. But I said nothing as I stepped past onto the elevator.

Kix engaged it immediately, our group rising past the Umbarans who were jeering at us from their cells. I stood in silence, closing my eyes slowly to reach out with the Force. The command center, where Krell still stood, was pulsating with the Dark Side. While it would be a great route to opening stronger powers, I hesitated to use it. That was all from Krell….I didn't want his influence anywhere near my mind when I let my emotions take over.

"We have your gear ready for you," Rex announced as we rose through the brig.

"What about Kida's lightsaber?" Fives asked, earning a glance from all but me. They were wondering why he asked, rather than me.

"Krell still has it," I responded for the others, my eyes still closed.

Jesse sighed through his nose. "We'll have to figure out how to get that back to you."

"Kida," Rex said hesitantly, "You can't hope to fight him in a lightsaber battle. You couldn't win." He meant it as a realist, and never meant to insult me. I didn't really take it as an insult either; it was damn true.

"She'll be fine," Fives assured the captain, "Right, Kida?"

I still didn't open my eyes, but I could feel the worried glances from the clones who had yet to know the plan. "What am I missing here?" Kix asked. Everyone looked to Fives, but I felt Rex's gaze on me still.

I ignored him, instead reaching out to all the horrible emotions his brothers were feeling. The darkness of death. Loss. Fear. Anger. Hate. Vengeance. I let it feed into me, let my hatred for the Jedi flow. I recalled all the times he'd insulted me. Called me names. Belittled me in front of others. How he tried to have me killed. How he betrayed the Republic and the Order he claimed to fight for. How he murdered my new family with wild abandon.

"Kida took on Dooku once. She can do this," Fives reasoned.

Rex's mind spiked with fear immediately. My heart ached. "Dooku was different. That was...before. Right?"

This was asked to me. Finally, I opened my eyes as the elevator came to a stop, the doors hissing open to reveal our gear waiting. Still, I didn't respond as we exited the elevator and began putting our armor back on.

"Sure," Fives said finally when I didn't speak. "But she can do that again."

Rex grabbed his brother by the arm, stopping him in the middle of gearing up. "Do you realize what you're asking her to do? The place you're asking her to go?"

It occurred to me in that moment that Rex's fear had nothing to do with his own safety, or even that of his brothers. He...trusted me with that. His fear was for me. For the toll doing those things and going to those dark places took on me.

I smiled gently, stopping in the middle of strapping on my beskar. "Rex," I said finally, my voice softer than I expected it to be, considering the darkness building within me. "I agreed to this. We need to stop Krell. I can do this." I glanced at Jesse and Fives, giving them a significant look. They both seemed to get the point: Rex wasn't to know about our little deal.

It would bother him too much. And I didn't want him worrying about me while he should be trying to keep himself from being chopped in half by one of Krell's blades.

Rex swallowed, but nodded, saying nothing more. I felt his distress, reaching out with my mind to smooth over his worries gently. His mind reacted immediately to my touch, his thoughts practically embracing mine. It was like he was trying to bury me into his brain, so he would never have to let me go.

I snapped the last piece of beskar into place, feeling whole again as I holstered my pistols. Well, as whole as I could without my lightsaber. It felt good to put my armor back on, but I didn't feel like I'd earned it.

Not yet, at least.

I withdrew my mind from his, Rex grasping at the tendrils desperately. I couldn't see his face, but I knew the fear that was expressed there. He was afraid for me. Afraid I'd get hurt.

I ignored him, completely blocking him from my mind. Severing our link...even if temporarily...made me feel empty. Alone.

It was enough for my Force signature to darken significantly. It must have shown in the cloudiness of my face, because all the clones glanced at me as we walked to the base of the command tower to meet the others. There were men in 212th gold, too. Waxer's men.

I gave them all a nod in greeting as we entered the tower, the elevator lifting us towards the traitorous general. I was thankful in that moment that Rex wasn't Force sensitive. His mind was screaming at mine even without it.

Also….he'd have been able to feel my fear begin to shift towards confidence.

As the elevator rose, I closed my eyes one last time, breathing deeply. In that breath, I sucked in all of the anger rippling from the clones. I felt their loss and grief. Swam in their lust for vengeance.

And as I sucked it all in, the darkness in me rose to a powerful storm. I kept it contained, though. I would keep control. I could do this.

The doors hissed open, revealing Krell in his usual stance on the observation deck, his back to us. The clones poured out, surrounding the general with guns drawn. I followed Fives and Jesse, my pistols aimed at the Jedi.

"General Krell," Rex announced as he entered behind us, "You're being relieved of duty."

The Jedi turned slowly, all of his hands folded calmly behind his back. His yellow eyes danced over us all with a sinister glimmer. "It's treason, then."

Rex drew his pistols immediately, sinking into a ready stance. "Surrender, General." His words were calm, but both Krell and I could feel his fear.

"You're committing mutiny, Captain," the Jedi informed him, striding forward easily.

"Not a step further," I growled, shifting myself closer to Rex, my pistols aimed at Krell's forehead. The Jedi stopped, giving me a scowl, but ignored me otherwise.

"Explain your actions," Rex demanded beside me. Behind Krell, our clones shifted into the place he'd just left, surrounding him completely.

"My actions?" the Jedi asked mockingly. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't sure why we were even doing this. It wasn't like we expected Krell to surrender.

Rex's anger flared. "For ordering your troops against one another."

"Oh, that," Krell chuckled, touching his chin as if he'd completely forgotten the event. "I'm surprised you were able to figure it out….for a clone." The darkness in me flared at his comment, earning a look when he sensed it. "Oh, you've brought the Sithling along. What fun."

Fives motioned to his brothers, the clones stepping past me to close in on Krell. The ARC trooper brushed past my shoulder gently, urging me to hold back. For now, at least.

"Surrender, General," Rex commanded from beside me. "You're outnumbered."

I sensed the Force moving around Krell before he moved. On impulse, I dropped my pistols to cross my arms over my face. Krell shoved outwards with the Force, sending all of the clone careening backwards. With the Force bracing me, I stayed upright, thrusting my hand forward. My lightsaber detached from Krell's belt in an instant, flying in the air towards my palm.

And then it stopped.

One of Krell's hands was stretched out after the lightsaber I'd stolen, doing everything he could to take it back. Raw power blew past me, threatening to throw me backwards as I struggled to maintain a grip on my saber through the Force. The beskar hilt flitted back and forth in the air, being yanked like a helpless child caught in the middle of a dispute.

Krell was too powerful. I couldn't gain control of my saber, even with the kyber being bonded with me. I glared at Krell, channeling my anger. Still, I didn't lose control. I wouldn't. I wouldn't. I wouldn't. I-

Shots went off, Krell releasing my lightsaber to draw his own. He deflected the fire coming from the clones, who had all found their feet again.

However...Letting go of the saber meant that both it and me went flying backwards. I toppled into Fives, knocking us both back to the ground. "Alright?" he asked, helping me back to my feet. I nodded mutely, silent in my anger. I scooped up my fallen lightsaber, eyeing the Besalisk that was a whirling ball of lasers, deflecting any shot that came near him.

And then he began slicing through clones, tired of this game. "How dare you attack a Jedi!"

My white blade ignited at my side in an instant. I leapt forward, slamming my lightsaber into Krell's just in time to spare a clone's life. His yellow eyes met mine over the smarting of our blades.

"Sithling," he growled, "You are no match for a Jedi Master!"

I screamed, shifting my blade sideways to detach myself from our lock. I spun away as the remaining clones did their best to help. Still, every time I detached from Krell, more clones died.

But we weren't getting anywhere with fighting either.

I tried one last, desperate time. Lunging forward, I went for a quicker attack. Taking from Ahsoka's book, I relied on my speed around Krell, snapping my blade against his in quick succession. He was far stronger than me, after all.

Still, it was no use. I tired quickly against him, even with the help of the clones. And I was unfocused. Even he could feel that. Despite the confidence I'd felt in the elevator, Krell's presence had all but extinguished it. His Force signature resonated deeply with power and darkness.

How could I match that….without losing control?

Krell took advantage of my wandering thoughts, locking my lightsaber between his blade and striking me across the face with his free hand. I careened sideways, my lightsaber being wrenched from my grasp.

The Jedi growled in front of us as I laid at Rex's feet in a pile. Another clone flew over our heads, slamming against the door, his armor smarting with the touch of the lightsaber. "I will not be undermined by creatures bred in some laboratory!"

He was looking straight at Rex, his expression filled with rage. The Dark Side moved around him….a man ready to kill more than he already had. It was like slow motion. As Krell shifted to leap forward, his sabers lifted to strike down my captain, I felt something in me break.

"_Burc'ya vaal burk'yc, burc'ya veman," _I heard in my mind. It was true. I couldn't defeat Krell without losing control. I was afraid to do that, because I could hurt Rex or the other clones I loved.

But what good was me keeping control if they died anyways?

So the floodgates opened, that hidden part of me, that I had put to sleep long ago, awakening with a vengeance. It writhed with pleasure at the pure power that coursed through me. It was familiar and strikingly warm. Hot, even.

Dangerous.

I screamed as I pushed out with my hands, the Force rushing from me like a tidal wave. It caught Krell in mid-air as he tried to strike down my captain, throwing him across the room and through the observation window.

We all breathed for a moment in the silence, listening to the glass still clattering to the floor. Below, more gunfire erupted; Krell had found more clones to terrorize. We all ran to the window quickly, peering down to see the Jedi slicing through entire squads of clones.

"Come on," Fives commanded, turning to lead the others to the elevator. They stopped, turning to look at me at the door.

"Kida," Rex said hesitantly. I felt his fear. I could feel that I looked different. Through his mind's eye, I saw the woman standing before him amidst the broken window. I didn't recognize her.

While the painted beskar was familiar, the woman stood tall with something more than confidence….power. Her usually pale gray eyes were dark and glinting with anger. She looked at Rex, strands of her dirty hair slipping from her ponytail to hang limply around her shadowed face. She reached out with an air of carelessness, the lightsaber on the ground flashing up to her hand in an instant.

I withdrew from Rex's mind when I felt the beskar hilt hit my palm, frightened by the version of myself that I saw. Still, there was something about it that felt…._good._ Without my permission, I felt my lips curl into a cruel smile. Every cell in my body wanted to split Krell in half. And I had every intention of doing so. Each death of a clone below spurred me more as I took another step towards the shattered window.

"Kida, what are you doing?" Rex asked again, his hand holding the elevator door open.

I glanced over my shoulder, knowing that dark circles were beginning to form under my eyes. If it was from exhaustion, the Dark Side, or both, I couldn't be sure. "Go," was all I said before I tipped forward and out of the window with reckless abandon, driven by the dark power coursing through me.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Hu'tuun- _coward

_Ad'ika- _daughter/son/little one

_Burc'ya vaal burk'yc, burc'ya veman- _a friend during danger is a true friend

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**It feels very fitting that this chapter is named "Treason" and it's chapter 66. ('It's treason, then'). Still hurts, especially after the conclusion of the series!**

**Thank you for the continued support! I'm so glad to see that people are finding some joy in this fic during quarantine. I know it's keeping me sane to write it hahaha!**

**As always, reviews/reposts/shares/likes are always appreciated and encouraged!**

**May the Force be with you,**

**Ryder**


	67. Resisting the Abyss

Chapter Sixty-Seven: Resisting the Abyss

The Force cushioned me as I landed in a crouch at the bottom of the tower, my lightsaber igniting at my side. Krell was spinning his blades through the clones, grabbing two of them and bowling down a squad with their bodies. The Jedi turned and ran, racing across the airbase.

I took off after him at full speed as he used the Force to plow down the next line of clones in his way. Dogma stepped out from behind an Umbaran starfighter, practically stepping into my lightsaber. I disengaged it just in time, rolling sideways to avoid a full-on collision with him. Still, our shoulders hit, sending us both reeling.

I looked back at the clone, seeing the confusion in his eyes as he lifted his gun to aim at me again. My jaw tightened, but I didn't look away as I straightened. My gaze cast after where Krell had left the airbase to flee into the forest. I had to follow.

Looking back at Dogma, I dared him to shoot me as I took a few steps away. "Don't move!" he yelled, but his voice was quivering.

I rolled my eyes at him before taking off in a run after Krell. Behind me, I heard him yelling at Rex and the others as they exited the tower. They'd handle it, I was sure. Thus, I ran head-first into the Umbaran forest in pursuit of the rogue Jedi.

Unfortunately, the overarching darkness of the planet made sensing Krell, an equally dark Force signature, incredibly difficult. On the plus side, I was also channeling the Dark Side as I stalked through the mist confidently; I was concealed from Krell's senses, too.

The clones, however, I could sense as they rushed into the forest behind me, creating a search pattern. I avoided them. Partly because I didn't want to endanger them. And partly because I didn't want them getting in my damned way.

I nearly stumbled a bit in my jog at that dark thought. _It's true_, some part of me whispered. It was a sinister part of me….one that mirrored the voice of Darth Bane. I knew it wasn't really him, as I'd banished his presence from my mind forever. Still, that didn't mean his teachings and influence didn't stay with me, tucked deep within the vaults of my brain.

The sound of blaster fire ripped me from my thoughts, sending me straight back into the power of the Dark Side. I chased the sounds, leaping through the arching branches. When I stopped to look over the scene, though, I found only dead clones.

Their armor was still simmering from the burning blade of Krell's lightsabers. He was close. My heart ached for the clones he'd murdered, but I merely channelled the pain into my rage. I pushed myself forward, sticking to the trees to maintain the high ground and engaging the thermal imaging on my goggles. I needed every advantage I could get, even with the help of the Dark Side.

My wrist comm beeped with the 501st code, followed by Rex's voice. "Anybody got anything?" he asked as I opened the comms to listen. I crouched in my place in the branches, scanning the forest to see some of the clones' heat signatures.

"Uh, negative, Captain," came the response, "We lost him." There was a pause. "Wait-" The sound of blaster shots, screams, and the whir of lightsabers. I scanned the forest, seeing the flashes of heat in the distance. I took off in a run, leaping from branch to branch as the clones screamed in the comms. "He's too powerful! Hurry!"

The Force told me it was too late already. I sensed Rex and Fives, glancing down to see them close by. Krell was ahead, taking down the last few clones that he'd ambushed. I was silent in the trees before leaping down amongst the readying squad of 501st soldiers.

"Kriff," Kix cursed as I walked calmly beside him. "Scared the hell out of me." I didn't respond, looking up into the trees with my thermal imaging. Something tickled at my brain, but I did nothing.

That was foolish.

I flinched as Krell used the Force to shove me sideways. I wasn't even sure where he was. The clones fired off into the darkness as I flew headfirst into the base of a tree. "_Osik," _I cursed, pulling my sparking goggles from my face. The impact had shattered one side, slicing my cheek with the frayed mechanics. Leaping to my feet in a rage, I threw the goggles on the ground and ignited my saber, holding it before me in a ready stance.

Still, Krell was nowhere to be seen amongst the swirling mist of the Umbaran night.

"You should have listened to the ARC Trooper from the beginning, Captain," Krell's voice echoed from somewhere above, followed by a long cackle. "He was right!" he admitted with glee. "I was using you."

He laughed more, the sound horrible and nightmarish as it bounced through the eerie silence of the forest. Another laugh, and the ignition of a lightsaber. I whirled, seeing the Jedi sneer as he sliced through four men with a casual whirl of his weapon.

Krell looked around at us, brandishing his double-bladed sabers. "You've all been my pawns!"

"Get him!" a clone cried, everyone opening fire. Krell was quick to use the Force to shove me back before deflecting the shots from the men. I was ready for the push, though, bracing my feet and digging my lightsaber into the ground. It dragged through the hard dirt, burning a line, but it kept me from flying backwards and nearly knocking myself out again.

When I looked up from my crouching position, I saw Krell decimating what remained of his forces. His own men. Slaughtering the very people willing to follow his orders to their deaths. I saw red, my fist clenching at my side.

As my fingers tightened, the knuckles turning white, the ground began to quake. My very bones trembled with anger and raw strength. Rex and Tup both glanced to me in fright as I screamed every curse I knew at Krell, thrusting my hand forward with each one.

I knew many languages. So I knew a lot of curses.

Krell was shoved backwards with each one, the Force billowing with such recklessness that it was spreading enough to bowl over the clones, too. But I ignored them, leaping with a banshee-like cry to slam my blade down on Krell's. He blocked me, but even I could feel his shock.

"I've had enough of you," he growled, shoving me back.

I caught myself, though, quickly setting my feet again to block his coming attack. He was fast with his dual blades, which made it incredibly hard to block him with only my one. I had to even the odds, then.

Overcome with fear and anger, my blade locked with one of Krells, the Besalisk bracing it between three arms. I pushed as hard as I could as the other double-sides saber came around in his fourth hand to go for my head. I lifted my palm, letting the Force flow with my emotions and take over. His blade stopped before my hand, pulsating in the air as I held him back.

Twisting my lightsaber in my other hand to hold it in a reverse grip, I took advantage of Krell's surprise and swiped the blade up the center of his chest. The Jedi was too quick for that move, even with his shock. He leapt backwards, tearing his saber from the hold I had over it through the Force.

Still, while I may have failed to kill the Besalisk….I didn't fail to slice one of his sabers down its center. Maybe it was luck. Maybe it was the Force. But the light flashing from my lightsaber passing through his hilt told me only one thing: I'd split his kyber crystal.

The odds were getting much closer to even.

I flourished my white blade before me with cockiness, holding it before me in my usual guard. Behind me, the clones had begun to circle again, weapons trained on the Jedi. Krell dropped his destroyed weapon, holding his remaining green blade before him.

"It's over," Rex called again. "Stand down!"

Krell glared at us before he suddenly threw his lightsaber. The clones opened fire, but the Jedi leapt into the air and out of sight. His saber hurtled towards Rex. I lunged in front of him, slashing my blade sideways to deflect it.

I caught one end, knocking it away. Still, the blade spun and one side caught my shoulder guard, searing over the beskar. It caught the edges of my armor, the skin burning painfully. I cried out as I fell to my knees, my weapon disengaging as I clutched the smarting skin. Thankfully, the beskar was forged to take glancing blows from a Jedi's blade.

So it kept my arm from being completely chopped off.

But it still hurt like hell and I was sure there would be a lot of healing to be done later. But for now, the wound was cauterized by the lightsaber and I wasn't feeling anything but anger at that moment.

So as Krell's saber came flying back through the air towards me, I rolled sideways to avoid it. I turned as it passed, my lightsaber igniting in a crossguard before my chest as Krell landed in the center of the clones again, slicing through their numbers. Others he punched or threw into trees.

It was easy for him.

And I felt that he took pleasure in it.

I rushed forward as he sliced through another clone, slashing at his weakened defense. He was smart, though, using the Umbaran landscape to cut off the line of fire from the clones while battling me.

I ducked under his next slash, rushing past him to plant my foot into the base of a tree. Leaping off and over him, I swung my blade over my side to block his sweeping defense, planting the heel of my boot into his cheek. I rolled in my landing, turning quickly to pounce on the dazed Jedi.

I slashed and hacked at him with all of my passion and anguish. I hated him. Hated what he represented. Hated how he saw the clones as objects. Hated how he belittled me. Hated how he murdered my friends like it was nothing. Hated how he was going against everything the Jedi Order claimed to stand for.

Our lightsabers met harshly, the Dark Side pushing my blade harder against his. He held me back, but I saw the fear in his eyes. I revelled in it.

"You're nothing," he sneered over our locked blades, my jaw clenching. "You're just a Sithling."

I paused, feeling a moment of dark clarity. I wasn't always a creature of darkness. This….Sithling that Krell spoke of. But in that moment….I was.

"Yes," I whispered, feeling the Dark Side flow over me, making it hard to breathe, "I am." Gritting my teeth, I twisted my blade around his, dipping it down. It cut through the two arms that held his saber, severing them. The Jedi cried out in pain and fear. He was beaten.

I didn't stop there. Before his blade and hands even hit the ground, I pushed out carelessly with my free hand. The Besalisk was thrown back like a wild wind had surged past him. He crumpled, crippled by the pain of his lost limbs and the shame of defeat by my hand.

But I hated him. I wanted him to suffer. And then I wanted him to die.

My free hand clenched, the tendons flexing. Krell's body was pulled upright and dragged back across the ground to kneel at my feet. He was battered and defeated, but he still wore that terrible smirk.

"Yes, Sithling. Strike me down. Show this group you call your family what you really are." His words were enough to make me pause, hammering through the hum of dark power that buzzed like a haze over my mind. My eyes lifted to see the frightened clones, their blasters aimed at the space between Krell and I. They were afraid of me.

Why did I like that?

No….No, I hated that. I loved them. I didn't want them to-

"What are you waiting for, coward?" Krell spit, drawing the curtain of darkness over my thoughts easily. Was that what he wanted? "Do it!"

I thought I heard the voices of the clones. Rex. Fives. Jesse. Kix. But I couldn't be sure over the thumping of my heart in my ears. Krell's dark gaze was dead-set on mine, goading me. Daring me.

Fine. He wanted to die so much? I'd be more than happy to oblige.

Somewhere deep inside me….I knew it was wrong. Even for someone like me. I'd hurt him. Humiliated him. And took him down. My job was done. But the Dark Side whispered for more. It lusted for bloodshed. For power. It promised me power….if I killed Krell.

Who was to say there wouldn't be more Jedi like him? I had to protect Rex and Fives and the others from people that would do them harm. People that see them as property of the Republic, and not men.

I was doing this for them, I told myself as I lifted my lightsaber in the air. There was only the call of the Dark as I swung.

But my blade never touched the defeated Jedi. A firm hand caught my wrist, my head whipping sideways in rage. The anger melted when I saw the worry and fear in Rex's golden eyes. And even beneath that….understanding.

"He's unarmed," Rex said gently. I wasn't sure where his helmet had gone...hadn't he been wearing it? "He's done. You got him." The captain's hand was gentle as he slowly eased me a few steps backwards before sliding his fingers over where mine clutched my saber.

Krell smirked and opened his mouth to mock me, but was lit up in a flash of blue electricity. He fell forward, unconscious. Behind him, Tup stood proudly, holding up his rifle with glee.

Rex slowly eased the lightsaber from my grasp, the blade disengaging as soon as he had it. It was clipped to his belt for safe-keeping. Likely because he was frightened of how I was acting.

I felt a bit nauseous as the captain took a small step back from me, giving me space. "Get him in cuffs and into a cell," he ordered his men, who were more than happy to bind the dishonored general. The dark haze was still over my mind, but Rex's touch had reconnected our link. It grounded me.

And now I was struggling to fight it off.

"Kida?" Rex asked when he turned to me, trusting his men to handle Krell. "Are you alright?"

I swallowed, but didn't respond, my fists still clenching at my sides. The captain took a step forward, but I shook my head. In that moment, I was realizing how out of control I was. I didn't want to hurt him.

Rex seemed to read me without my having to speak. He glanced at Fives, who was quick to lead the others out of the clearing with Krell's unconscious form. When they were far enough away, Rex stepped closer, despite my hesitance.

When I shook my head in fright again, not looking him in the eye, he sighed through his nose. "I'm not afraid, Kida," he said softly, surprising me. Even more shocking was that, when I searched his feelings, I realized he wasn't lying. "You won't hurt me."

But a part of me wanted to. I had wanted to kill Krell. I _had_ to kill Krell. And Rex had stopped me. He got in my way.

Rex's gloved hand touched my cheek, making me flinch. "Kida?" he asked, a bit of nervousness creeping into his mind. He guided my chin, nudging me to meet his gaze. When I did, I was struck with how soft his eyes were. There was no judgement there, like I'd expected there to be. No fear of me….just fear that he'd lose me.

And love. So much love.

I found that feeling in him, holding onto it with determination. The Dark Side tugged at me mercilessly, trying to drag me back under to drown in it. I refused, now that I was looking into the golden pools of Rex's gaze. I focused on it, letting myself drown in him, rather than the power of the darkness.

"Rex," I whispered, feeling the dark side of me recede back into the corner I'd built for it. My legs gave out. The clone captain's eyes widened slightly before he crouched with me, catching me against his chest. I called out to the Bendu in my mind, letting it lead me back to my balance.

As it did, I felt my head fall against Rex's shoulder, my eyes closing from exhaustion. My job was done.

* * *

_I dreamed of death. _

_There was a terrible presence. Something dark and sinister. But it wasn't the same ancient signature of Darth Bane. This was younger, and far more powerful. _

_A dark chuckle rippled through the darkness, making me whirl as my feet were thrown out from under me. My environment, though I couldn't see it, felt like it was shifting and morphing rapidly beneath me._

_I stumbled, falling hard onto a firm metal floor. I looked up with a start, seeing the late evening light pouring through the wide windows. The sunlight was striped across the floor as it streamed through the shutters, making the dust dance in the air. _

_A figure sat before me in a meditative position, silhouetted by the light. I sucked in a sharp breath when I recognized him as Pong Krell. It dawned that I was seeing the Jedi Temple on Coruscant….with a Krell before his turn against the Republic._

_His brow was furrowed in deep thought, his neck bobbing as he swallowed thickly. Whatever he was seeing, it was nearly darkening the room with its terrible energy. With a steadying breath, I took a daring step forward, staying quiet despite knowing it was a vision and Krell couldn't detect me._

_I reached out, my fingers grazing his temples. The Force was already pulling me in when I touched him, the vision shifting easily to follow Krell's._

_Krell disappeared, my hands dropping to my sides in shock at the sights before me. Things were shifting rapidly, emotions tearing through me like a maelstrom. I was on the city streets of Coruscant, the sky painted a terrible red and speckled with smoke. The space above us was a battlefield. _

_It shifted again and I was standing in a familiar apartment on Coruscant's surface. I heard the gentle whirring of mechanics, making me turn to see C-3PO shuffle past me. I watched him go before searching the room he'd left. I stepped in, seeing Padme's back as she looked out her window. Her shoulders were trembling._

_My mouth dropped open when I saw why. Past her, out the window and across the skyline of Coruscant was the Jedi Temple. And it was on fire. I stepped up to the window in horror, hearing Padme let out a terrible sob beside me._

_I wanted to comfort her. To tell her everything would be fine. But what had happened? Rather...what would happen in the future? _

_The image of the Temple melted away, being replaced with a feeling of emptiness. Loss. Grief. And then terrible, terrible heat._

"_Don't do this. Don't do this, come back!" _

_It sounded like Padme, but I couldn't be sure. I looked around me, stunned by the sudden heat and light. The planet itself was aflame, covered almost entirely in lava._

_Mustafar._

_I, like many who often traveled the galaxy, had stopped there many times to refuel. Why had the Force brought me here?_

"_I hate you!"_

_I whirled to try and find the voice, but found nothing. I smelled burning flesh and felt terrible pain...both emotional and physical. I fell to my knees in the hot volcanic soil, but the soft dirt soon shifted to hard metal._

_There was the sound of an amphitheater cheering, exploding in a roar. "This is how liberty dies," I heard what sounded like Padme's voice echo, "With thunderous applause."_

_I heard screaming, looking up to see a long hall of dark metal walls, lined with red ray shields. I stumbled forward to look into one, reeling backwards when I saw a young woman. Her short black hair was slick with sweat, sticking to her dark skin. She was exhausted, no longer screaming despite the pain she was experiencing in her terrible prison. She was trapped in a torture device, but there was no one attending her. They'd left her there to suffer._

_A terrible cold came over me, floating down the hall like a dark cloud. I turned, seeing only darkness creeping towards me. There was a heavy, foreboding breathing. It was raspy and slightly mechanical._

_Fear shook me to my core as I took a small step back from the approaching darkness. There was the sound of a lightsaber igniting alongside the breathing, a horrible red blade appearing in the black shadow._

_A scream ripped from my throat as I fell backwards into darkness._

* * *

I sat up with a start, ripping myself from the vision in my terror. Kix was at my side in a moment, his face filled with concern as he touched my shoulder.

"It's alright, you're alright," he soothed, trying to get me to lay back down. But I'd have none of that.

I brushed the medic off, sitting up again with more force. "Where's Krell?"

Kix looked alarmed for a second, his eyes cutting sideways nervously. "You're welcome." He gestured the to bandage on my arm where Krell's saber had caught my beskar. I nodded both in thanks and to get him to continue. "And that depends. Are you going to murder him?"

"Wouldn't you like to?" I grumbled, but backtracked when he didn't seem to take it well. "It's a joke. I'm fine, Kix."

Still, the clone pressed his lips into a disbelieving frown. I pushed him back gently, swinging my feet over the side of the cot. I was in our make-shift medbay….which was horrifyingly full.

"We've imprisoned Krell," Kix said finally. "And Dogma."

My brow arched. "Dogma? He went that far to try and stop us?"

"He's a good kid. Just….confused."

Right. I stood, wobbling only for a moment. My body was still tired, my mind racing from the vision. In the final moments the Force had shown me, I'd known the approaching being was a force to be reckoned with. And not one I would ever be able to stand against.

"Where's Rex?" I needed to see him. The vision had been rattling. His eyes were the last thing I saw before I passed out. The only thing that drew me back to my balance. Back to the Bendu.

I'd been foolish enough to hope they'd be the first thing I saw when I woke. Of course, that wasn't possible considering he was a leader. He was in charge, especially now that Krell was out of command.

Kix pursed his lips again, but answered nonetheless. "He commed a bit ago for Tup, Jesse, and Fives to meet at the brig. Krell's awake." The medic paused for a moment. "He'd want you there."

I nodded, accepting the pistols he had collected for me and holstering them. My lightsaber wasn't there-likely still latched to Rex's belt for safe-keeping. As I strode from our makeshift infirmary and across the compound, I earned a lot of looks. It seemed that the story of me going absolutely berserk on Krell had gotten around.

If the clones hadn't seen me rampaging across the compound with their own eyes, of course.

I saw Jesse and Tup waiting outside the Brig, their helmets held at their sides. They both smiled gently when I approached, but I still reached out timidly to search their minds. To my surprise, they were only glad to see me. There was no fear.

I returned their smiles as I approached, though mine was rather weary.

"Nice to see you back on your feet," Jesse acknowledged, clapping my shoulder gently. "You had us worried when Rex had to carry you back."

I had to fight off the blush that threatened to darken my complexion. I hadn't known he'd carried me all the way back. "I just needed some rest," I said smoothly, falling back into my casual facade easily. "I'm feeling much better now."

"More like yourself, I hope," Fives' voice called, making me turn to see him approaching beside Rex. They both looked tired. And angry.

"Much," I assured them. "But I wouldn't miss…" I gestured to the group as they finally joined us. "Whatever this is."

"Confronting Krell," Fives growled, Rex glancing over me with his golden gaze. The others took my silence as an answer, walking into the open doors.

Rex paused for a moment beside me, the back of his hand grazing my arm gently. He was wracked with shame. Horror. Rage. Grief.

A part of me wanted to fixate on that, too. Honestly, I kind of did.

But there was the Bendu whispering. I touched Rex's thoughts gently with my own, opening our link. With a tenderness, I smoothed over his worries softly, reminding him of the good things. We brought down Krell before he could kill more. We found and captured a traitor to the Republic. While we lost many, many of Rex's closest friends made it out of this battle alive. He'd brought me back from the darkness on his own. His men were behind him again.

My captain's lips twitched upwards only slightly, his touch getting stronger for just a second before it left me entirely. He appreciated my presence and my support. And maybe even my optimism, despite how I shared his lust for bringing Krell to justice.

Deep down, I still wanted to gut the fallen Jedi. But I pushed that need down for the sake of the people I loved.

And so that I didn't completely lose myself to the darkness.

Again.

I followed Rex into the brig to stand to his right, the elevator descending under Tup's control. He was the only one to put his helmet back on. I wondered, for a moment, if it was so he wouldn't have to look Dogma in the eye.

They were the same age. Batch-brothers, as some of the clones nicknamed themselves. And I knew they were close, despite some of their differing opinions. This wasn't easy for him.

As the elevator lowered us past the glaring Umbarans, Rex silently passed my lightsaber back to me. I said nothing as I accepted it back and attached it to my belt, but I knew what it meant. We all did.

It meant he, and the others, trusted me. He'd taken it when I'd lost control. When he feared I was a danger to myself and others because of my blind rage. Now...I was driving with both hands on the joystick. And they knew it.

It was reassuring, if nothing else.

I needed every boost of confidence I could get as the elevator slowed to a stop, revealing the level with only two occupants. Dogma was in a cell to our right, just adjacent to where Krell knelt. The Jedi looked up at us with a low growl, but said nothing.

Rex's face was contorted in an angry sneer as he gave a hard glance towards Dogma before stepping forward. No one was watching the young clone, but I saw his expression drop, his eyes downcast. He was ashamed.

Kix was right. The poor kid was just confused. And that's what he was. A kid.

My heart ached, but I forced myself to focus on our main issue-Krell. "Why, General?" Rex asked, standing before Krell's cell. "Why kill your own men?" I stepped forward with Fives, staying just behind Rex. Maybe it was to intimidate Krell. And maybe it was to give Rex some form of emotional support. Both were needed.

The Force moved darkly in the Jedi's cell as he stood. He chuckled, "Because I can. Because you fell for it. Because you're inferior!" My blood was already boiling again. Each word he spoke was like a nail in his damned coffin.

Ha. As if I'd let this _shabuir_ have a coffin….

Rex was as angry as me. "But you're a Jedi. How could you?"

"A Jedi?" Krell laughed again. "I am no longer naive enough to be a Jedi." My jaw clenched, remembering how he'd preached about the sacred nature of a Jedi's lightsaber. "A new power is rising. I've foreseen it." I sucked in a sharp breath as the Force surged into my mind again as he spoke. "The Jedi are going to lose this war and the Republic will be ripped apart from the inside."

I heard the screams again.

A child's voice. "_There's too many of them. What are we going to do?"_ A crashed Republic Star Destroyer with graves at its base….each marked with a clone helmet.

"In its place is going to rise a new order," Krell continued. I saw crowds cheering as lightsabers were destroyed by soldiers in black armor. The symbol on the banners looked like the sigil of the Republic….but something was wrong. The colors were inverted and it had less spires. "And I will rule as part of it."

I shook my head, dragging myself from Krell's thoughts. I'd seen enough of his vision in my dreams. I didn't want any more.

"You're a Seperatist," Rex accused.

"I serve no one's side, only my own." Huh. My brow lifted at Krell's response. It was very bounty hunter-like for him to say that. Like something I'd say.

Of course, I didn't go parading around and calling myself a Jedi. Nor did I deliberately sabatoge and murder countless numbers of men just becase I could. I was a _shebs'palon, _sure, but I wasn't a psychopath.

"And soon," Krell continued, drawing my attention back, "My new master."

"You're an agent of Dooku," Rex surmised.

"Not yet. But when I get out of here, I will be." I was genuinely amused, at this point. Not by the fact that he'd murdered my friends, but by the fact that he thought he'd actually work for Dooku. I knew more about the ancient Sith than most, having been taught by one. But most people knew about the Rule of Two, especially Jedi. This guy was an imbecile.

I pushed down my amusement to continue listening, my arms crossing over my beskar. "After I've succeeded in driving the Republic from Umbara, the count will reward my actions and make me his new apprentice."

That pushed me too far. I let out a long, loud, and rather sarcastic laugh. The entire room looked to me in shock, the Jedi growling lowly. I met his gaze without fear, now knowing how truly misguided he was.

"You're insane if you think Dooku would take you on as an apprentice," I chuckled darkly, popping my hip. "I've seen your vision, Krell. But you reveal how little you learned from your lessons as a Jedi."

The Besalisk sneered, his lips curling to reveal his teeth. "You could have never have seen what I've seen. You, untrained Sithling with-"

"I've seen it," I spit, the room darkening with the shift of my power. To everyone's surprise, Krell stopped mid-sentence when I spoke. "And as most Force-wielders know, the future is always moving. You could have worked to avoid it, rather than try and empower yourself. You were naive to think this future you saw was set in stone. "

Krell watched me with a dark gaze. "What do you know? You know nothing of the Force!"

I lifted my chin proudly, knowing my Force signature was emanating power. Still….I could admit with satisfaction that the power was one of balance. Peace. Justice. "I've been trained by forces far older and more powerful than you could understand." I smirked. "Even if I wasn't, it was still enough to beat you."

The Jedi didn't have a chance to deal a snarky response. Dogma, his hands still bound before him, had approached their joined ray-shielded wall. "How could you do this?" he asked, exasperated, "You had my trust. My loyalty. I followed all of your orders, and you made me kill my brothers!"

My heart ached from the pain pulsing out of Dogma's cell. It echoed in his brothers that stood around me, but Dogma was the only one who stood by Krell until the end. Blindly, with some hope there was a reason behind it all. And now the Jedi admitted he was anything but that.

Krell only laughed as he turned to the horrified clone. "That's because you were the biggest fool of them all, Dogma," he taunted, my frown pulling deeper as we all grew angrier on the elevator. "I counted on blind loyalty like yours to make my plan succeed!" He chuckled darkly again while Dogma's face fell from anger to total defeat.

Rex, though angry, kept his head. "That will never happen," he assured the Jedi smoothly. "You're a traitor, General, and you will be dealt with as one." Rex's voice was low. Had I not known the man in the way I did, I would have been shaken by his tone.

Krell didn't seem bothered, blind in his arrogance. "You never learn, Captain. The Umbarans are going to retake this base, and when they do, I will be free." The Jedi sat down again, his four arms….minus two hands...bound behind his back. His head dipped in meditation, ending the discussion.

Rex scowled, but turned away from the Jedi, Tup tapping the controls to move us upwards again. We said nothing as we rose towards the ground level, listening to the Umbarans cast jeers at us.

When the elevator stopped, I finally opened my mouth. "I can explain what I was talking about," I started, already knowing they were all wondering.

Fives turned to me abruptly as Tup took off his helmet. "I think you should. What vision are you talking about?"

I swallowed, shifting uncomfortably under their gazes. "When I was…" I glanced away, trying to figure out the right way to phrase it. I settled on, "resting, the Force showed me the vision Krell had; The one that made him abandon the Jedi."

The clones were quiet as they watched me in the entrance of the brig. When Rex spoke, his voice was soft. Timid, even. "Was he...right?"

His brothers gave him shocked glances, but I only smiled softly. "No," I assured them all, "I don't think it's ever right to give up hope. What I saw….wasn't great. But I don't believe it was certain, either. Even if I don't follow the Jedi Order, I'm willing to fight to keep them from extermination. And to prevent the fall of a democracy." I touched Rex's shoulder gently, offering him another smile. "Just like you."

The corner of Rex's lips curled slightly and he gave me the smallest of nods in thanks. We turned and left the brig, the doors hissing closed behind us. While the clones had accepted my vague explanation of the vision and reassurance that Krell was wrong, it didn't soothe their fury over his actions.

Ahead of us, Appo was approaching, his helmet at his side. "Captain, we've repaired the transmitter," he reported, "It looks like it was sabotaged. We received a message from General Kenobi. His forces have captured the capital, but the remaining Umbarans are headed here."

"Get everyone on the perimeter," Rex commanded immediately. "We need to prepare for a full-scale attack."

Appo saluted dutifully. "Yes, sir!"

Rex was silent for a moment as he sighed, watching Appo run off to follow his orders. "Krell sabotaged the transmitter," he said finally, turning to look at us. "He's been against us from the beginning."

"If the Umbarans get to him, he'll turn over all our intel…." Fives jumped in, "The defense codes, everything. He'll strike a crippling blow to the Republic!"

"Something has to be done," Jesse added. I watched them silently, knowing where this conversation was going already. I'd toed that line once before and they'd pulled me back. Was this an instance where I returned that favor? Or was this really the only way? "We can't risk the possibility that he might escape!"

Finally, Tup spoke. His voice was soft, resigned, but firm. "As long as Krell's alive, he is a threat to every one of us."

Rex glanced between us all, his gaze finally settling on me. He didn't have to speak for me to know what he was thinking: he was wondering why I hadn't added my opinion. In reality, I was torn. I had wanted Krell dead for a long time.

But even with that wish aside, we were dangerously low on supplies and uninjured soldiers. We likely wouldn't last terribly long against a full-on attack. And it was certain the brig would be a primary target for the Umbarans.

However, I also knew that if Krell were to be executed...it would be Rex who would pull the trigger. Even if it was right, the action would break him. Eat at him until there was nothing left.

I didn't want to see him go through that.

Still, I felt his mind. I knew what he wanted to do, deep down. So I set my jaw and gave him a single, solemn nod.

"I agree," Rex said finally with a sigh, straightening his back nervously. "Tup, go help Dogma." The young clone hesitated for a moment before obeying reluctantly. Rex waited until he was out of earshot before quietly saying, "He's young. He doesn't need to be here for this."

None of us responded as we re-entered the brig, Jesse now manning the controls of the elevator. I wanted to offer to do the deed. I'd happily pull the trigger on Krell, after all. But I knew I couldn't.

And so did everyone else.

When the elevator stopped again, Dogma's ray shield deactivated quickly. Fives guided his younger brother out while Rex stepped forward, his heart racing beneath his armor. Krell was standing again, his gaze steady and curious as Rex drew his pistol.

"Turn around," the captain commanded calmly. "Step toward the wall." Krell had the gall to roll his eyes before obeying. "On your knees." The ray-shield disengaged between them, but Krell didn't kneel.

Instead, he chuckled, glancing over his shoulder at us. "You're in a position of power now, Captain. Even your little Sithling whore had it, even if for a moment. How does it feel?"

Rex's anger flared darkly under the raised brows from his brothers after Krell's comment. My own rage reared its ugly head, but I pushed it down for now. I had to remain steady….for Rex.

"I said," Rex repeated, deliberately aiming at Krell now, "On your knees."

Finally, after a pregnant pause, Krell obeyed. But not without comment. "It feels good, doesn't it?" he tempted, his voice dripping with honey. "But I can sense your fear." I could, too. My eyes cut sideways to Rex, seeing his pistol trembling in its aim-something I've never seen it do. "You're shaking," Krell observed, too. "Aren't you?"

"That's enough, Krell," I said finally, my words sharp.

But he didn't listen. "What are you waiting for?" the Jedi asked Rex, ignoring me entirely. "The Umbarans are getting closer."

"I….have to do this," Rex declared, more to himself than to anyone else.

"You can't do it, can you?" Krell asked. I felt it, too. Rex couldn't. It was against everything he believed in….executing a Jedi without a trial.

Over my shoulder, I sensed Dogma's determination spike. Krell missed it, too consumed in his smug belief that he'd get away without Rex pulling the trigger. In the end...I suppose he was right.

Maybe I should have moved to stop him. I knew that whoever pulled the trigger could be court-martialed. And the selfish side of me really didn't want it to be Rex.

But I also felt the emotion driving Dogma. The need he felt to be the one to do it. It was his redemption, in his eyes.

"Eventually," Krell droned cockily," You'll have to do the right thing and-" the blaster shot went off over my shoulder, but I was the only one who didn't flinch.

Aside from Krell, of course, who slumped forward, dead.

Everyone turned to see Dogma holding the pistol he'd stolen from Fives' belt, the nozzle smoking. "I….I had to," he said, struggling to say the words, "He betrayed us." Fives took the pistol back gently, but there was no anger in his face.

Rex turned back to look at the dead Jedi, but my gaze was on the crumbling young clone. He fell to his knees beside his brother, whimpering apologies. I breathed out slowly through my nose before finally kneeling beside him.

The poor boy flinched when I touched his face gently. Without opening his eyes, he leaned into my touch, just slightly. Clones were so terribly touch deprived. "It's okay," I whispered, making Dogma's eyes snap open in shock. I met his gaze without hesitation, my expression soft. "It's okay," I said again.

His usually hard face melted into one of terrible grief, tears pouring down his tattooed cheeks. His head dropped forward to nestle on my shoulder immediately, seeking comfort in any way he could, despite the binders. I glanced up at Fives and Jesse as I embraced their brother, my heart tearing apart for him.

He'd taken down Krell….something all of us wanted to do, but somehow didn't have the guts to. He'd saved us.

Yet, it wouldn't be long until Kenobi's forces arrived, avoiding the fear of an attack altogether. They, functioning on the laws of the GAR, arrested Dogma. As more forces and supplies arrived to fill the airbase, my friends had gathered by a gunship, not far from where Dogma was being boarded.

I watched the young clone look over his shoulder to find his captain, giving him a nod. I smiled, seeing Rex return it. I saw Fives approaching where Rex, Jesse, and Tup were standing, so I followed, but at a distance.

I wasn't sure why, but something felt...private about the moment. I waited behind the gunship, listening to Fives speak to the captain. "General Kenobi's battalions have routed the last holdouts of Umbarans, and we've secured all sectors." The ARC Trooper seemed satisfied. Happy, even, for their victory. "We did it. We took Umbara."

Rex's mind was elsewhere, though. He looked out over the airbase, his eyes scanning the injured. "What's the point of all this?" he asked, making me tilt my head curiously. "I mean, why?"

"I don't know, sir," Fives responded immediately. "I don't think anybody knows. But I do know that someday this war is gonna end."

"Then what?" Rex asked over his shoulder, his arms crossed. "We're soldiers. What happens to us then?"

None of his brothers responded as they watched the gunship holding Dogma fly away. Finally, I couldn't bear the silence anymore. I stepped around the gunship, stepping between Jesse and Tup.

"You live," I said, making them all turn. I cast my gaze between them all, finally settling on Rex. "And you remember your brothers who fell. You live for them."

They all cast me sad, but grateful smiles before they began to disband. With the Umbarans on the run, we would be leaving soon to take on our next task. Rex stayed beside me, his hand slowly reaching out to take mine in the shadow of the unoccupied gunship. He squeezed my fingers gently, which I returned.

There was a lot to talk about, I knew. But for now, he didn't want to talk. He just wanted to stand there together and….live.

So that was what we did.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Shabuir- _motherfucker

_Shebs'palon- _asshole

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading! **

**I've been considering doing the "Friend in Need" story before the "Slaves of Kadavo" Arc. Half because ZabuzasGirl and I have already brainstormed it. And half because it will set up an interesting emotional arc to open up slavery discussions.**

**Lemme know whatcha think!**

**As always, reviews/shares/likes are always appreciated and encouraged!**

**-Ryder**


	68. Peace Talks

Chapter Sixty-Eight: Peace Talks

Despite having been on Mandalore before, I'd never actually been inside the domed capital city of Sundari. Obi-wan had talked of it often, in the many times he'd told stories to the clones on late nights during campaigns. He told epic tales of his time protecting the young Duchess Satine. His men saw them as morale-boosting war stories. But I knew better. I knew the true allure that laid within those memories for Obi-wan. He was telling love stories.

And what a better setting for them? The city was beautiful, reminding me of what Coruscant's lower levels would look like if they were well-maintained.

And cared about art.

Having rejected the old Mandalorian way, the new pacifist government didn't even let me wear my beskar in. I had to leave it, along with all of our weapons, back on the shuttle. Knowing this would happen, I'd asked Padme why she wanted me along.

We'd been sitting in her apartment on Coruscant when she's suggested it. I'd told myself, while guiding my speeder through the air towards her, that I was going there to look for Anakin. He had to be told about what happened...right?

But deep down, I felt that he already knew. And that he was at the Jedi Temple, trying to sort this all out.

And the truth was that I was going to Padme's apartment for her and the comfort she provided to me. I'd exited my speeder and entered her apartment without issue, her security system still recognizing me. I hadn't even bothered to change after leaving the transport that brought me back from Umbara.

When the senator saw me, she only held out her arms to me, her face sad. Anakin must have told her. Or maybe she saw the entire story etched into the lines of my face.

I ran to her, letting the kind woman take me under her wing as she had with her younger sisters when they were young. She listened. Consoled. Forced me to clean up and then fed me.

The Coruscant skyline was bathed in the golden light of the sunset when Padme finally suggested a new mission. She saw it as a leave of absence without actually asking for one. I'd go with her to some rather uncertain attempt at peace talks, as I had once been her personal security, and be able to escape the battlefield for a bit.

She claimed Anakin needed it sometimes, too. It made sense. After all, I'd given it to the clones when Echo died.

I felt overcome with guilt as I stood beside Padme's chair, my hands folded behind my back. Here I was, taking on an easy mission without even thinking about looking after the clones. Of course, I'd tried to see them, but they were all on lock-down, more or less.

Considering all that had happened, there was a lot of briefing to be done. Even Rex, who had snuck away for a moment to comm me on our private channel, told me that he'd likely not be able to see me for a while...until all the protocol and scrutiny was gone.

I had a fair share of my own, of course, considering I raged out on a Jedi. Still, Dogma took the brute of it all, willingly. I wanted to defend him. To leap forward into the Chancellor's office and explain that I was every bit as willing as Dogma to shoot Krell. I'd chopped two of the Jedi's arms off, for _Ka'ra's_ sake.

But in the end, what use would that be? I'd just get more of us tried for treason. And Dogma's mind screamed that. This was his redemption. So I let him.

That didn't mean I'd ever stop feeling the guilt, though.

My attention was dragged back to the room when I felt a spike of frustration ripple from the representatives across from us. Beside me, sitting in a simple chair, was Senator Amidala. Beside her were Senators Organa and Mothma. Behind us were a line of Republic Senatorial Guards.

To my far left, overseeing the meeting, was Duchess Satine. She'd remembered me well. I felt the confused emotions towards me when I'd first entered the room. I'd kept her and Obi-wan's secret. But I'd also murdered a guy. Which was bad to her, even if it was to save an entire ship of people. But whatever.

On the other side of the throne room were Seperatist representatives. There was a Gossam, named Amita Fonti. A Siniteen I knew to be called Bec Lawise. And finally, Voe Atell, who was glaring rather darkly at Padme as she spoke.

I forced myself to tune back in. "The Republic recognized the tragedy of war, but there is nothing we can change that has already occurred." I swallowed thickly past the frown that wanted to climb to my lips. In the end, Padme was right that there was no way to alter the past.

Still, that didn't mean we should ignore it. The past was there to learn from it. And even though she didn't mean it that way, I felt it came across as….dismissive?

Unfortunately, the Separatists didn't know Padme's heart like I did. Nor could they feel her genuine emotions when she spoke.

Thus….

"Say it aloud before this gathering," Voe Atell demanded, "As representative of Chancellor Palpatine, that you declare, without reservation, the Seperatist State legitimate."

I cut my eyes sideways to see Padme frown in the following silence. We both knew she didn't have the authority to do that. Nor would she, under the circumstances that the Separatists are being led by a Sith. Of course, it's not like we could tell them that and they'd believe us.

When I became worried that I'd die from the tense pressure building in the room, a voice finally spoke. "I have something to say about the legitimacy of the Separatists." I leaned my head forward slightly, peering around Padme's chair to see a young man who looked no older than myself. He was handsome, his hair swept to the side and his dress proper.

A senator, I assumed, but not one I recognized on sight. And then it made a bit more sense.

"It's Lux Bonteri," Bec Lawise whispered, seeming alarmed.

"Why is Lux Bonteri here?" Voe asked at the same time, her gaze casting worriedly across the Republic Senators.

"What could he possibly have to say?" Lawise spoke again, this time louder and intending to mock the young man. Still, Bonteri didn't seem bothered as he walked between the opposing groups to approach the Mandalorian throne.

My brow arched, my arms crossing before my chest to try and smother my amusement. I'd had the absolute pleasure of interacting with his mother once. Since then, I found it good fun to watch her absolutely decimate people with her ability to argue. She was a damned good politician, and she cared for her people. It was a shame her people lost her so early.

It seemed her son inherited her tendency to piss people off. I smirked when I heard Voe hiss, "He was not invited." As if this was a fancy dinner party. Please. If I could get an invitation to this stupid thing, I wasn't surprised the son of a senator got in.

I leaned down to Padme's side as Bonteri passed, his gaze passing over us. For a moment, I saw a flash of disappointment. Huh. I'd investigate _that_ later. But for now….

"Was this planned in any way? Cause if so, I'd like to be filled in next time," I whispered in Padme's ear.

She glanced at me, shaking her head. Usually she at least had a glimmer in her eye when I joked. But this time, there was only worry. I sobered immediately, looking back as Lux bowed to the duchess.

"I don't know what he's doing," she whispered back. Her tension was distracting. Damn my emotional connections to people.

With a small sigh, I touched Padme's shoulder gently, resting my hand there. She eased slightly, letting me smooth over some of her anxieties with the Force. Bonteri turned back to us, having received permission to speak from Satine.

"I stand before you," he began steadily, "Son of Mina Bonteri, loyal Separatist, a patriot, a friend." He cast his eyes towards Padme briefly, that spark of disappointment igniting in him again when he saw me beside her. I tilted my head, curious.

There was a wide range of emotions I was used to feeling when people laid eyes on me. Disappointment, weirdly...wasn't one of them. Fear was usually more likely.

"It has come to my attention that my mother was murdered by Count Dooku in cold blood!"

My jaw dropped open as the boy spoke, my hand tightening on Padme's shoulder when she tensed in fear. Bec Lawise leapt from his chair immediately. "That is a lie! Remove this traitor immediately."

On pure instinct, I moved to step forward as two commandos grabbed Bonteri. Padme's hand quickly grabbed mine, keeping me glued to her shoulder. I tugged at her for a second, but a firm look stilled my movements.

"I will not be silenced!" Bonteri cried as he was dragged away from the throne.

Duchess Satine rose angrily. "Stop this!"

Voe Atell got up from her seat as well, her voice terribly respectful. My nose crinkled at her. "We would ask you to respect that we deal with this matter ourselves."

"No," Lux cried, his hands bound as he was led from the room. "Dooku is deceiving you! You will all be betrayed, just like my mother!" My jaw set as the doors snapped closed behind him and his captors. What if that were true? Did Dooku murder Mina?

If so….

"I apologize for such a rude interruption," Lawise announced to the room. "Please let us continue."

The representatives all settled back into their chairs, the room filling with a low mumble as they reorganized themselves. I took the opportunity to lean down again, my hand still held against Padme's shoulder.

"Senator, we can't just let them take him. He could be killed for what he said. And if it's true…"

Padme looked at me over her shoulder, nodding slightly, her brows furrowed. "Do what you can. But be discreet."

I smirked. "If I'm not, you can just blame the bounty hunter."

"Not funny."

Still, despite the words that left her mouth, the slight glimmer of humor was back as I turned and slipped from the room before the discussions could continue. I guess that meant she trusted me to save Mina's son.

I only hoped she was placing that trust correctly.

A quick shuttle back to the landing platforms revealed Bonteri to me again. The Separatist platform was crawling with commandos-and these ones were armed, since they were outside the city.

_Osik._

Ducking between crates, I made my way to the right edge of the platform, watching Bonteri be led up the ramp past two guards. Apart from those two, I counted another patrolling the walkway and a fourth at the front of the ship.

Chewing the inside of my cheek, I slipped along the side of the walkway, staying out of sight. I stopped, pressing myself to the metal wall, listening to the droid walking on the platform above. My eyes closed, my hand opening at my side, palm facing the sky. The Force moved at my gentle nudging, closing around the commando walking its patrol route.

My fingers clenched quickly, my fist dragging backwards. With the movement, I pulled the droid with the Force, sending it hurtling past me and towards the desolate surface of the planet far below.

Of course, this drew the attention of the other droids. But not enough for them to call for help. I leapt from the ledge, knowing three commandos would be looking over it any moment. Thankfully, while the Mandalorians had taken my weapons, they didn't take my grapple.

I aimed it up, the tether securing against the underside of the platform and swinging me to the opposite side. A little help from the Force and a whole lot of practice…. And I was up on the left side of the platform, the droids all searching frantically off the other side.

I couldn't help but smirk as my grapple detached and I raced aboard after the Bonteri boy. The Force moved darkly, and while I knew he wasn't aboard, I knew someone was conversing with Dooku. It was freaky, how powerful his presence could be, even when he wasn't fully there.

The Force whispered as I hurried after Lux's signature; He was in trouble. I stopped at a door, a familiar pompous voice speaking, "I think it is time we reacquaint the young senator with his mother. Kill him."

Nope.

The door hissed open under my touch, revealing a kneeling Bonteri before a hologram of Dooku. Two commandos stood on either side of the young man. With a confident smirk to Dooku, I thrust out my hands, the first droid rocketing backwards and into the hologram projector. The count's image disappeared as I vaulted off the wall, slamming my feet into the faceplate of the second commando. They fell together in a sizzling heep, their mechanics whirring.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Do you care?," I replied, waving his curiosity away. We'd have time for that after we were gone. "I'm not currently trying to murder you, so I'd say that I'm a step up." I gestured to the fallen droids, my hand on my hip.

Admittedly, I probably didn't look like much. The only tough-looking thing about me was the scars that marred my face. I didn't even have my beskar to make me look intimidating. I was in more civilian-typical clothes-gray pants with a black leather jacket. It's not like I looked like a bounty hunter. Or someone who could Force-push a droid into a wall.

Thankfully, Lux shrugged in agreement, following me into the elevator. As we descended, I tapped my comms, wishing the Mandalorians had let me keep my advanced communications system. And by that, I mean that I wished I could call to Apex for help.

Still, R2 wasn't a poor substitute by any means. "R2," I said into my comms, waiting for the door to hiss open again. "Prep the shuttle. We've gotta go." The astromech beeped back dutifully, but with a touch of snark.

I smirked, thankful Anakin had loaned R2 to Padme. He did that a lot, actually, which made me even more sure that they were the worst kept secret of the Jedi Order. I mean….her protocol droid was literally Anakin's creation.

I shook that thought away, focusing on now. Leading Lux from the elevator when the doors snapped open. The commandos that had been searching for me earlier had returned to their posts beside the ramp. I raced down the gangway, leaping onto the back of the first commando. Locking my legs around its hips, I swung my weight sideways, pulling us both to look at the other droid.

The other guard was aiming at us, but not firing since the commando was in my way. I wrestled with my captive quickly, firing off two shots from the commando's weapon to take out the other. I finally wrenched my arms sideways, ripping off my captor's faceplate.

Landing deftly on my feet, I glanced at Lux, who just seemed shocked. "Come on," I growled, leading us away as the final guard at the ship chased after the sound of blaster fire. We hurried across the landing pads, more commandos converging on our position and opening fire without hesitation.

I still didn't have my weapons, so there wasn't much I could do but run faster and hope the young senator had kept his cardio up. I ducked into the gorgeously decorated halls that threaded through the landing pads. I was surprised to see the senator right on my heels as we rounded a corner.

"You were with Senator Amidala," he panted as we ran, ducking blaster fire. "Listen, I appreciate the help but-"

I grabbed his collar, dragging him around a corner as four shots rocketed past where he had just been standing. Glass shattered to the floor around us when the shots decimated the glass walls. He breathed slowly, moving to thank me, but I ran off. "Run now, talk later," I called.

Thankfully, he seemed to agree, following me through the winding paths I'd memorized on the flight here. Padme had been busy with the other senators attempting to develop a plan for their peace negotiations. So, being who I was, I planned for the worst and memorized the layout of the landing pads….especially the areas occupied by the Republic and Separatist forces.

I rounded the corner onto the platform manned by the Republic. The ship we'd arrived on-a Senatorial shuttle called 'Phoenix'- was well-guarded by Senatorial Guards. "Captain Taggart," I called to the leader I recognized, having met him many times when I worked for Padme, "I've made some friends."

He dropped his gun from his shoulder as I stopped beside him, Lux racing out of the hallway after me. The sound of the droids approaching echoed towards us. "Friends?" the captain repeated, slowly turning his weapon towards the hall entrance.

"Care to say hi?" I asked sarcastically, grabbing Lux's shoulder when he was close enough, only to throw him behind me and towards the shuttle.

"We'll cover you, sir," Taggart yelled dutifully as his men opened fire on the incoming droids. I turned and ran after Lux, following him up the gangway and into the shuttle.

I tapped my wrist comm swiftly. "Go, R2," I called, hearing the engines engage. The droid dutifully navigated us away from the platforms outside Sundari before we even made it to the cockpit. The moment we did, he beeped happily, notifying me of an incoming message.

I sat in the seat closest to the console, patting the astromech's head as he rolled past and out of the room. "Kida," Anakin's voice greeted through the hologram as he shimmered into existence, "Padme just contacted me." I flinched slightly at his informal reference to the senator. He didn't know Lux was with me. "She told me the peace negotiations have all but collapsed." That was unfortunate. As much as I never expected them to succeed, I still held some small hope that my pessimism wouldn't be right for once. "Where are you?" the Jedi finally asked.

"Senator Amidala," I said with a blatant clear of my throat to tell Anakin I wasn't alone, "Sent me after Lux Bonteri after the Separatists threatened his life. We're on our way to Coruscant now." I didn't worry about whether Padme could get back. She was more than safe on Mandalore until an alternative transport could be found.

"Master Jedi," Bonteri interrupted over my shoulder, earning a raised brow from me, "I'm sorry if I've caused you any trouble."

"It's fine," I dismissed, sensing Anakin's interested expression. "The Republic can keep you safe from Dooku." Strangely, I felt some disappointment from the boy. What was I missing? I wanted to root into his mind a bit more, but I had to be careful. He was a clever one, and I wouldn't go unnoticed if I didn't take my time. And right now, Skywalker was talking again.

"Alright," he conceded, "Bring Bonteri to Coruscant immediately and we'll discuss giving him amnesty."

"Got it." I tapped the projector, cutting off the connection with Anakin. When I rose to calculate our jump, though, a darkness moved in the cockpit. I turned around abruptly, seeing Lux aim a pistol at me. "What the _shab_ are you doing?" I growled, my muscles coiling in apprehension.

"I can't go with you," he said, holding me at gunpoint. "I don't even know who you are. You work for the Republic and wield the Force, but you're not Jedi."

I popped my hip, my arms crossing grumpily. "A thank you, would be nice," I mocked him, acting unbothered by the weapon in my face. "And no, I'm not a Jedi. But clearly I work for them." In a flash, I reached out and ripped the gun from his inexperienced grip, turning it back on him.

Lux raised his hands to his side, his eyes wide with shock. "Don't."

"Relax, pretty boy," I chuckled, taking the aim off him and examining the weapon. "Where did you even get one of these? You're a senator's kid, not a fighter."

The boy frowned at me. "My mother was." I glanced away as he continued, the gun dropping to be held at my side. "And I'm no longer a Seperatist, either. I won't join the Republic."

I crossed my arms. "I never said you had to. But if you want protection, the Republic is your best bet. Especially since you're running around accusing Dooku of murder."

"There is a different way." The way he said that scared me. His voice deepened, the energy around him darkening ominously.

"Oh? Enlighten me."

His anger flared slightly as he sighed at me. "I've already made contact with a group on Carlac who are noble and are allied with my cause."

"Your cause?" My brow lifted suspiciously. Anytime anyone said they were aligning with a group that shared their goal….oftentimes led to me finding out that someone was associating with a very dangerous group. "And what might that be?"

The Force darkened around the young Bonteri boy. "To kill Dooku."

I couldn't help the snort of laughter that burst from my nose. I crossed my arms again over my leather jacket, giving the kid a smirk. "I've tried that. Trust me, the only one you'll succeed in killing is yourself." I cast him a sideways glance as I approached the console again, beginning to type in the coordinates for Coruscant. "Besides, your plan doesn't seem to be well thought out, Bonteri. If it weren't for me, how would you even be alive right now?"

I felt him move before her did, making me pivot in my stance beside the pilot's chair. "Like this!" the young senator grunted as he lunged forward with a taser. I grabbed his wrist, but was surprised by his strength. Both of his hands slammed down over mine, shoving the taser down and into my chest.

"You-" I would have cussed him out in every language I knew, but my blood felt like it was boiling in my veins from the electricity. I blacked out, my legs buckling.

The boy was kind enough to catch me as I fell, cradling me against him. "I'm sorry," I heard him whisper. It sounded genuine.

Of course, that didn't mean I wasn't going to punch his lights out the second I woke up.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Ka'ra- _stars; ruling council of fallen kings

_Shab- _fuck


	69. Death Watch

Chapter Sixty-Nine: Death Watch

_I was on a ship, but it wasn't the shuttle Senatorial shuttle I'd left Mandalore on. Nor was I in the well-worn boots and leather jacket I had on. Instead, I was in rather familiar tan garb._

_The slave clothes I wore when I was owned by Jabba the Hutt._

"_Kida." I glanced up with a start, seeing Dirk, Jabba's right-hand man. Or….Rattataki. "You seem to be feeling better."_

_Right. I hadn't been feeling well on this trip. I'd been terribly anxious to the point of nausea. I suppose that must have been my Force sensitivity trying to warn me of what was coming._

_If only I'd understood it then._

"_Not really," my mouth responded for me, following the memory, "But I'll be fine. I know how important this is to Jabba."_

_Dirk hummed. "Yes, your master would be very displeased if you were to fail." Ugh. This guy was such an ass. He loved rubbing it in that I was a slave._

_Even if I had as much value on this mission as him, if not more. _

_I guess that was what he hated most._

_Still, I said nothing in response, letting him bathe in his false glory. I didn't care. Slaves never got glory anyways._

_I flinched when the ship jolted suddenly, but I already knew what was happening. We were being boarded...and I was going to be stolen._

"_Get to the hold," Dirk commanded, worry coloring his features._

_I obeyed, the vision shifting rapidly to get me into the hold faster._

_The ship shuddered again, cries pouring from some of the other terrified slaves. I hushed them in their native tongues, reliving the memory clearly. "...Mandalorian ships," I overheard one of the guards saying. _

_I lifted my head, glancing at the familiar female Zabrak known as Amiru. Her skin was a soft brown, two horns jutting from each side of her forehead. She, unlike many Zabraks, had long hair that covered most of her scalp, the grayish-blue locks pulled back in an elegant braid. Despite being a guard-and thus, paid and not owned-she was always kind. Firm, but gentle. She understood we were slaves, but never held that against us. To her...we weren't property._

_When she saw me looking, she slowly left her conversation and joined my side. "We're being boarded," she said quietly, but like she was reporting it, "We need to move."_

"_Can we fight them off?"_

"_They're Mandalorians." Already knew that, but I suppose that should have been answer enough._

"_Fett?" one of the Rodian twins, Yumi, asked._

"_He wouldn't dare," Amiru responded firmly. I agreed with her. Jango had too much at risk if he attacked one of Jabba's ships. He would never jeopardize his connection with one of his top employers._

_The ship shook beneath our feet again, Amiru taking it as a sign to get moving. She touched my shoulder gently, leading myself and the other slaves from the hold. In the halls, there were sounds of fighting, but the ship was big and the halls echoed easily._

_It was hard to tell which direction the sounds were coming from._

"_Get down!" Amiru cried, all of us diving to the ground as shots zipped through the air. The Zabrak ducked against the wall, firing into the smoking corridor blindly. I grabbed my friends' hands-the Rodian twins Jabba allowed to travel with me on translation and courier missions. They were like...my attendants. The people who got the work done when I dictated it in Jabba's place._

_Realistically, it was ridiculous how much power that Hutt granted a slave. A young slave, at that._

_In the smoke, it was hard to see as our eyes stung and watered. We heard a cry and more blaster fire. And then silence._

_Slowly, Amiru emerged, clutching her bleeding side. I raced forward, catching her as she collapsed forward with a strangled cry of pain. She'd avoided being shot, but something must have exploded, since shrapnel was protruding from the rough hide shirt she wore. _

"_Amiru!" another voice cried, this one deeper. I glanced up, seeing some of the other guards finding us in the smoke. The Torgruta who had spoken kneeled beside my Zabrakian guard, helping her to her feet. _

"_Talon," she replied weakly, finding some of her strength again at the sight of her friend. "What's going on?"_

"_They're taking the bridge," Talon explained, glancing at the rest of us. "We need to get to the escape pods."_

_I nodded dutifully, turning to gather the slaves that were present on the voyage. Some were Jabba's and only there to attend to either myself or the guards. Others were gifts and payment for the client._

_None were being left to the mercy of the pirates ransacking our ship._

_We raced through the halls, myself and the other slaves ducking into cover whenever a fight would break out. Amiru stayed with us as our personal guard, mostly because she was slowing down more and more the longer we fought. _

_She hadn't stopped bleeding and our only supplies were in the medbay….on the other side of the ship. _

_But we were almost to the escape pods. We could make it. Then we'd get her help._

_And then we turned the next corner, a blaster shot burning through Talon's forehead in a second. I screamed in horror as he fell, Amiru renewed with rage. She leapt forward, blaster firing….only to fall herself after only succeeding to hit one of the attackers in the leg._

_Even so, with the beskar, the man hardly seemed fazed anyways._

_I collapsed to my knees, feeling the loss of my friends all over again as the other guards fell around their still forms. Through my tears, I heard one of the Mandalorians say, "These ones are slaves. We'll take them as our own spoils."_

_There was dark laughter from them and only tears from us as we were gathered and dragged over the corpses of our friends and guards. Bile climbed in my throat at both the sight of my friends' murders and the thought of what was coming. _

_I threw up on myself._

_One of the guards struck me for 'making things stink' before I was hastily doused in water and dragged, soaking wet, to their ship. I was gagged to ensure I wouldn't vomit again. And if I did, I'd choke on it and die, rather than make it a burden for everyone else._

_No one would speak to us after that, other than to enforce obedience and silence. I huddled close to the Rodian twins, Yumi and Unreeti, shivering in the cold of space. We couldn't speak, but even without the Force I could have felt their questions filling their heads. Dirk wasn't among us, meaning he was dead, too. I didn't mourn him, like I did the others._

_The Mandalorians told us nothing until we arrived on their moon and were forced to our knees before their leader. Even then, I knew he was a _skanah. _He glared us all through his blue helmet, his blade sheathed at his side._

_My eyes followed it, my breathing heavy with fear._

_Suddenly, the memory altered from what I remembered, the blade igniting near my face. It kissed my cheek with a dark laugh, my skin bubbling painfully. _

_I screamed, the images shifting from the cackling face of Vizla, to the smiling face of Mina Bonteri. I saw flashes of her speaking in political rallies. I saw her helping me to my feet, a motherly scolding on her lips, despite not knowing a thing about me. I saw a Dathomiran Zabrak, his face long and hollowed, his horns untrimmed and gnarled. _

_They became too much. I forced myself to surface before I drowned._

* * *

My eyes snapped open suddenly, my hand flying to my face to touch the scar that still accented my left cheek. I'd received it shortly after I'd gotten the one that slashed down the opposite side of my face, along the temple and down to my jaw.

Why had that dream surfaced? Now of all times? And why all the extra images? Mina? And was that Zabrak who I thought it was?

I shook my head as R2 beeped beside me worriedly. Maybe it was my brain still trying to work through what Krell had done. He made me feel like a slave, again, in some weird way. He stirred up a lot of old memories.

Yeah, that must have been it.

I forced myself to focus, pushing past the haze left by the….tazer. That's right. I had a face to punch. I stood, wobbling only slightly. A quick glance told me that my weapons and armor were gone from their usual stow.

My nose crinkled as I sneered. "Damn the debt," I muttered darkly, "I'm killing this kid." I glanced out the window, surprised to see snow and trees in bloom. "Where are we, R2?" I asked, rubbing my forehead to try and chase away the remaining fog from my rather unexpected nap.

The astromech beeped back dutifully as I looked out the front viewport, seeing Bonteri's back outside the ship.

"Carlac," I repeated what R2 said with a sigh. "Of course it is. See if you can find my things. Especially my lightsaber. They're on board, I can feel it."

R2 beeped again, both in agreement and to ask what I would be doing.

"I'm going to go kick Bonteri's ass," I growled, exiting the cockpit. Considering the snow I'd seen through the viewports, I stopped off at the Senator's closet and donned one of her giant shawls, the dark olive fabric coming up to wrap around my head and face.

The Carlac air was brisk, but not unbearable. I trudged into it with determination, my boots crunching in the snow. I saw Bonteri, the boy standing with his back to me as he watched the horizon, as if expecting an arrival.

Wonderful.

"Bonteri," I called as I drew closer, the boy turning only slightly at the sound of my voice. "Have you lost your mind?" I stopped just behind him, crossing my arms. I wanted to punch him, but something told me not to. There was an apprehension within him that set me off-balance. "What are you even doing out here?" I asked finally.

He turned to me, his eyes sad. "You should have stayed on the ship."

I became aware of new presences….and some familiar. I jumped as figures clad in beskar appeared around us, descending from the sky with their jetpacks. They circled us, my back turning against Lux's immediately.

"Hey kid," a familiar female voice greeted Lux, making me turn to see the painted helmet of Bo-Katan. "You're late."

I lowered my head, letting my face dip into the folds of the shawl's hood. "Deathwatch," I whispered hoarsely, both with anger and fear. I hated them, sure. But what I'd endured as their slave were memories I preferred not to face or relive.

Bo stepped closer, her focus on Lux. "You get us what we need?" she asked.

"Yes," Bonteri replied dutifully, "And I have the information with me." I reached up casually, tucking my hair behind my ear. In the same motion, I securely tucked the shawl over the lower half of my face, disguising me as best as I could at the moment.

Unfortunately, the movement, though small, drew Bo-Katan's gaze. "Who's this?"

My back straightened immediately, my mind in overdrive. I couldn't say friend. That invited too many questions. Wife could imply terrible things, and I wouldn't put anything past Deathwatch. I had to find something that protected me from the members of Deathwatch, but also kept me out of their watchful gaze.

"I'm his...betrothed," I settled on with a forced smile, linking my arms around his. I looked up at Lux, giving him my best doe eyes I could muster.

"Um, right. Right," he managed with a stupid grin, a small dusting of a blush coloring his cheeks. Ugh. Men.

Bo tilted her head, seeming unconvinced. "Betrothed?" She walked around me, her fingers reaching to pull down my mask. I swatted her hand away, acting like it was violating for her to take it off. After all, some cultures felt that way. Bo only grunted a hum. "A little skinny, isn't she?" she asked finally, giving my butt a firm slap.

It was hard enough to shove me forward, my senses kicking into overdrive. I whirled, absolutely intent on kicking her ass, but found Lux instead.

"She serves her purpose," he said easily, making me want to punch him in the back of the head now too. Still, he had stepped between Bo and I, keeping me from both blowing my cover and probably getting us killed.

Okay. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

A whistle turned my gaze to see R2 rolling through the snow, his mechanical hands holding my lightsaber and one of my pistols. He'd found where Lux had hidden my things.

Not a great time, though.

I shook my head at him, the droid immediately drawing my weapons into his internal compartments to keep them hidden. It was in just enough time, as the Mandalorians turned to see the droid shifting awkwardly in the snow.

"We leave now," Bo-Katan called, her men moving into action immediately. "The snow is coming." The stepped away, shoving her shoulder into mine mockingly as she passed.

I grabbed Bonteri's shoulder when he moved to follow, pulling him back to whisper, "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's all under control," he dismissed. Bo reappeared with a speeder and speeder bikes, the men stepping forward to board.

"This is Death Watch," I growled, forcing him to listen to me. "They will kill us-"

"You coming?" a soldier interrupted.

Lux glanced at me before following with a firm, "Yes."

I cleared my throat, shifting awkwardly with R2 behind me. "I should look after our ship." I didn't give them a chance to answer, turning away with my hand on R2's dome.

"No," the soldier spoke again, making me stop with a grimace under my shawl, "You're coming, too." R2 beeped wildly in a panic when two members of Death Watch hoisted him up onto the back of the speeder. I followed shortly after onto my own speeder bike, my arms wrapped hesitantly around the torso of a Mando.

Wonderful. Now even if I managed to sneak back to the ship, my weapons were with R2. Though, I suppose there were benefits to my weapons coming along with us. I'd be needing them, I was sure.

Their encampment, thankfully, wasn't far. I wasn't sure how much longer I could have ridden on the speeder while holding onto a member of Death Watch without….well….without stabbing him.

I was off and away from the soldier before the speeder even came to a full stop. I couldn't fight off a squad on my own before, and now I was in the center of their very full camp. Great. Loved it. What an amazing break away from the war.

"Dance, droid. Dance!" I glanced over at the sound as Lux's speeder slowed in front of me. Across the yard, Death Watch was torturing poor droids that looked like they'd already been destroyed and repaired countless times.

R2 was lowered from the speeder, the poor astromech shaking in his coils. I stopped beside Lux as Bo-Katan landed. "The boss will see you in there," she instructed, gesturing to the tent behind her.

I swallowed thickly, flinching when Bonteri's hand clasped mine firmly. He was practically pulling me into the tent with him. Dammit. I did _not_ want to see Vizsla.

He dragged me into the tent, the flaps falling closed behind us. "Don't ruin my plan, okay?" Lux whispered into my ear.

I shoved him away with a scowl. "What plan? Suicide?"

"This is a holo-trace device," he explained, pointing to a mechanism on his wrist. "It can identify the origin of any holo transmission.

I rolled my eyes. "I know what a holo-trace is. I'm a bounty hunter, you idiot." So accusing Dooku was just a way to get his location. I'd tell the boy he was clever if I wasn't so pissed off at the moment. And we needed to get the hell out of here.

"A bounty hunter who can use the Force," Bonteri muttered softly, his eyes widening. "You're the hunter Ahsoka told me about." His Force signature blossomed a bit with warmth at the mention of the Torgruta. Ah. I suppose he was expecting her beside Padme, but found me.

That explained the disappointment.

"You fight in the war. You understand Dooku must fall. If Death Watch moves fast enough, we can destroy him!" His fervor was almost enough to falsify my own beliefs. But I knew Death Watch better than most. "Is that enough of a plan for you?"

I stepped forward, shoving the young man in the shoulder. "These are not mercenaries or just an idealistic group. They will take the information you brought and then kill us both. Or worse."

Lux glanced away, unconvinced. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

My jaw tightened as I scowled, grabbing him by his shirt to force him to look at me. "No. You don't understand. These people are slavers and murderers. I will not stay here and be-" My words were smothered by Lux's lips pressing against my own.

They were sudden and uninvited.

And I'd been wanting to hit him anyways.

So I pulled away from Lux's face, his arms still wrapped around me firmly. Twisting in his grip, I lifted my fist and connected it to his jaw, sending the boy spiraling backwards.

"Get the _shab_ off me," I growled.

"You always were quick with languages, but I didn't think you'd still be whoring yourself around. Never thought you were a fan of that bit."

The voice behind me sent chills down my spine, gluing me in place. My muscles were frozen in fear, my breathing short. Lux's kiss had pulled the shawl away from my face.

Not that it mattered, considering the owner of the voice already seemed to know who I was. And how to push every button I had.

A glance over to Lux revealed the boy finding his feet again, rubbing his aching jaw. When he saw the man behind me, he straightened, but his expression was confused. He wasn't sure why I already seemed familiar with Death Watch….and they with me.

Slowly, I turned, knowing it was inevitable. Vizsla stepped forward from the entrance, his helmet dark and imposing in the shadows. He moved into the light, dipping his head to remove the beskar helmet, revealing his newly scarred face, the blond hair buzzed to practically bald.

His mouth twitched in an evil smirk as my blood went cold. His voice lowered, his tone mocking while he looked directly into my eyes. "Welcome home."

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Skanah-_ 'very hated person'...equivalent to 'fucker'

_Shab- _fuck


	70. Slaves of Carlac

Chapter Seventy: Slaves of Carlac

**TRIGGER WARNING**

**Mentions of sexual and emotional abuse, slavery, and rape**

"Welcome home." Vizsla smirked at me, his scar crinkling. I sunk immediately into a ready stance, my fists lifting before my face. Damn Lux for taking my weapons _and_ bringing me to Death Watch. "You know, slave," the Mando mocked, handing his helmet to the man behind him, "You were rude to cut me off last time we talked."

Ah. So apparently my messing around with Merrik on the Coronet pissed Vizsla off. Good. Not good….but good.

"Wait," Lux stuttered from behind my readied form, "You two know each other?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ahsoka failed to mention that you're an idiot," I hissed at him over my shoulder. "I told you I knew them."

"Oh?" Vizsla asked, brow quirking. "Did you tell him how intimately we knew each other?"

That was it. I rushed him, but I was blinded by my fear and my rage. He had baited me well, and deflected my attack even better. His armored knee connected with my diaphragm, sending it into spasm. I collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.

"You," Vizsla growled, pointing at the young senator. "Why did you bring her here? A known ally to the Republic?"

Lux stood above me, frozen in fear. "She-she wasn't part of the plan. She wasn't supposed to be here. She stepped in when she thought I was in danger."

"He didn't know," I gasped when the Mandalorian took another step towards the frightened kid. "He didn't."

Vizsla stopped, glancing down at me with a questioning look. "Standing up for strangers now, too?" He clicked his tongue before looking back at Lux. "Alright…give me what I want."

That triggered the formal side of the Bonteri boy. He folded his hands behind his back, ignoring me for the time being. After all….I suppose he didn't understand the full extent of my relation to Death Watch just yet. "When I know that you will use it correctly."

Even I knew that was stupid. Despite gasping for air and blind with fear, I rolled my eyes.

"Don't toy with me, boy," Vizsla warned darkly, stepping around my curled form to deal another kick to my diaphragm. I grunted, but didn't cry out, curling around his boot and twisting my body.

He was expecting it, though. He braced himself as I tried to knock out his footing before crouching and dealing a hard punch to the side of my face. I saw stars, my grip releasing to allow my attacker to step away. I felt Lux's discomfort and concern, but also his unbridled anger towards Dooku.

"You see this scar?" Vizsla continued, sitting on the crate that was to my back, so he was over me. He dragged a gloved finger down the rigged line on his face. "It was a parting gift from Count Dooku." Huh. Maybe that was why he was so angry about my intervening with Satine. "If you question my resolve again, I'll give you one just like it." He chuckled darkly, his boot coming down to press over my bruised ribs, forcing me to take shallow breaths. "She's already got one of mine."

His fingers touched my cheek, earning nipping teeth. He backhanded me, but at least it wasn't some faux soft gesture to make me feel even more helpless. "Don't," I hissed, both to Vizsla and Bonteri.

Lux stood abruptly, swallowing thickly at the display before him. "This device will tell you his location," he explained, taking the mechanism from his wrist. _Osik._

I swung my legs desperately, managing to wrench myself from under Vizsla's feet. I rolled to a crouch, reaching for Lux's device. "No-" I started, before I let out a terrible scream.

My body was encased in electricity, my muscles seizing. When it stopped a moment later, I crumpled to the floor. Vizsla sighed above me, taking the device from Lux's trembling fingers. "That was painless, wasn't it?" he asked, patting Lux on the shoulder. "And I thank you for the added gift of returning our Kida to us."

Lux hesitated, glancing down at me nervously.

"Don't look at her," Vizsla encouraged, pushing the boy towards the exit. "She's nothing. Now is the time to celebrate! Go. I'll be with you shortly." Lux stopped in the entrance, looking at me with a mixture of fear and contempt. After all, he didn't know me, apart from Ahsoka vouching for me. What was I to him, other than someone stupid enough to get involved who doesn't want him following his plan? "Go." This one was darker, making Lux leave immediately with the other Death Watch member.

I shakily pushed my torso off the floor, watching Vizsla's motionless back in fear. But then I breathed slowly, letting the fear pass through me, rather than weigh me down. When my eyes snapped open from my meditation, I was surging with confidence.

I wasn't the defenseless little slave I was back when I first met Vizsla. And arguably, even then, I did a pretty good job defending myself. Either way, I had since trained under Jango Fett as a bounty hunter. I'd trained as a Force-Wielder by followers of all Paths. And every day, I learned something new from the clones or the Jedi. I could always be faster. Stronger. Smarter.

I stood a chance against this man.

And he just made it one-on-one by clearing the tent. With a resurgence of confident energy, I pushed myself to my feet, rolling my shoulders to shake the rigidness left by the electric pulse.

"Finally alone," I heard Vizsla sigh finally, his mind dark and swirling with terrible things.

My lips quirked anyways. "Yup." My heel connected with the side of his head as I finished twisting through my round-house. It wasn't the most effective take-down...but it felt really good to do.

Vizsla, despite being taken off-guard, was quick. He reeled for only a moment before finding his stance again, his pistol drawn.

I was just as fast as him, though. My fingers wrapped around his wrist, dragging his weapon to the side as it went off over my shoulder. To most people, the sound would make them jump. But to people like Vizsla and I-warriors raised surrounded by bloodshed-we didn't even bat an eye.

The others heard the blaster fire, though, drawing them back to the tent their leader had just vacated.

I turned abruptly, driving my elbow back hard into Vizla's chest, aiming between the pieces of beskar. A second well-placed elbow met his cheek next.

But I could sense the other members of Death Watch approaching with hesitant concern. My time was short.

I spun to try and finish Vizsla off and bolt, but my moment of sensing the others was a moment wasted. Pain blossomed across my nose and lips when Viszla's armored fist kissed my chin.

It was a hard hit, I'd give him that.

My vision was swirling stars as my legs buckled, my body tumbling backwards from the force of the blow. I fell with a low cry, my head slapping against the frozen ground. I'd fallen through the tent flaps, the metallic hint of blood telling me the hit had split my lip.

I licked it gingerly as I forced my vision to stop spinning, rolling to try and push myself back to my feet. Members of Death Watch had gathered, but none of them looked concerned anymore. I'd change that-

"No," I growled through gritted teeth, my plan changing abruptly at the feeling of angry fingers twisting into my ponytail. Damn my growing hair. _This_ was why I used to cut it.

Vizsla yanked hard, making me pitch forward back to my knees in a struggle to keep my hair from pulling from my scalp. My fingers wrapped around his wrist, desperately clawing at him to no avail. He dragged me by my hair, throwing me to the cold ground at the center of his encampment.

I panted between a mixture of rage and terror. I was an idiot, I realized as I looked around at the amassing group of spectators. In my cockiness and need to make Vizsla suffer, I'd probably lost my one chance at killing him easily.

Now it was going to be a lot harder.

"Look at our little bounty hunter now," Vizsla called to the group, mocking me with a sinister grin.

I spit the blood from my mouth, wiping the back of my hand across my lips. It stung where the skin had split, but I ignored it, dragging myself to my feet. My ribs ached from where I'd likely cracked them, my muscles still sore from how they convulsed under the electric pulse. Still, I gave Vizsla my darkest scowl, my fists lifting before me again.

His scar wrinkled when he smiled. "You always did have fight in you." His thumb tapped against his blaster that hung at his side. I felt his mind. He didn't have the patience for a fist fight right now.

Slowly, as he and the others chuckled and threw taunts at me, I pulled the shawl off completely, unwinding it from around my neck. Everyone knew who I was anyways. Before Vizsla had a chance to decide if he was going to shoot me or not, I whipped the shawl out, wrapping it around his forearm.

It was easy to ensnare him after that. I ducked beneath his wild attempt to hit me, pulling the shawl with me to use his own arm to block before trapping both of his wrists together. I spun behind him quickly, crouching to sweep the shawl beneath his legs and wrench him forwards.

I pulled him with such force that the man practically did a flip. I even almost managed to feel amused when I saw the shocked look on his face as he passed me in the air. I was above him in moments, fist cocked to jab his trachea. _Rangir_. I was ending this_._

And then something hit me really hard from the side, throwing me sideways. That something was Bo-Katan, who I tried to roll with. She fought my momentum, but I was able to get my feet between us, throwing her off.

That didn't change the fact that I was outnumbered, though.

Or that Pre Vizsla was, at his core, a _ge'hu'tuun._

I sensed the shot before I felt it, but while the Force told me it was coming, it also told me I couldn't avoid it.

The pain was searing as the shot tore through my left thigh, just above my knee. I'd been shot before, and it had never felt good, but something about this was worse. Maybe it was the humiliation or the dishonor of it all.

Or maybe it was the cocky smirk I saw behind the smoking barrel of Vizsla's pistol.

I held back my tears stubbornly as I clutched my leg in anguish, my vision dancing with black spots. I glared up at Vizsla and Bo through my pain, my fear beginning to wash over the rage and power I'd once felt within the Force. I felt locked out, unable to tap into it.

It was cold.

I screamed when Vizsla's boot came down on my wound. "Such a pretty sound," he cooed darkly. Bile rose in my throat, but from the pain or the implications of his words, I couldn't say. "I'd like to hear it more." He ground down hard with his foot, my scream gurgling in my throat as tears finally burst forth.

Still, I wouldn't beg. I'd never beg.

Finally, he lifted the pressure, my breaths coming in short, gasping pants. I hated how watery it sounded. But damn, did that hurt.

Though the tears were also stemming from a horrible truth. A truth Vizsla and I both understood in that moment.

The Mandalorian crouched in front of where I lay crumpled on the frozen dirt. His gloved fingers pressed harshly into the flesh of my cheeks, forcing me to look at him. My hand wrapped around his wrist immediately, but I'm ashamed to say my grip was anything but strong. Every inch of me was trembling in terror.

"I'd have thought you'd have learned to stop fighting me by now," he murmured, his expression deep in thought. His hand gravitated to my hair, pulling my head back to let him look at my face fully. Blood still dripped down my chin from my split lip, my cheek and forehead wet with the muddy snow. "Look at you," he chuckled gently, making me flinch. "You've certainly grown since we saw each other last. Really saw each other, I mean."

I was getting lightheaded. He was too close, his breath rancid with memories as it washed over my face. I blinked them away angrily, doing my best to bear the man examining me like livestock. Focusing on my breathing, I did my best to tune him out, but it was impossible.

"You're truly a woman now." He said it appraisingly, but it made me wish I was born with horrible disfigurements, just to avoid his gaze now. "Isn't she?" He asked this to Bo-Katan, who was standing behind me with her arms crossed.

She paused for a second, and despite my weird lockout from the Force, I could have sworn I felt her discomfort. Finally, though, she tilted her head and shrugged. "Still a bit skinny, for my taste."

It occurred to me that I'd never seen Bo at the slave tents when I was their captive. Nor had she ever requested a slave's company.

While I respected her not taking advantage of people who couldn't say otherwise, I still faulted her for doing nothing. Standing and watching something horrible is almost like doing the deed yourself, if you have the power to do something about it.

Vizsla chuckled, bringing me back to the present as he stood. He reached down, his hand gripping my elbow to pull me to my feet. I somehow managed to grit my teeth against the pained cry I wanted to let out. While I managed to stay upright amongst the fear and pain, I had to balance on one foot...and Vizsla.

He seemed to love it, his other arm curling around my waist to hold me against him as we walked. "It's time to celebrate!" he called, the others cheering loudly. Many were still heckling me amongst their laughter.

I was practically drunk with pain when Vizsla dragged me through the entrance of their dining tent. It was already filling with Mandalorians, Lux drinking with a few already. His eyes widened when he saw my dirty and tear-streaked face, as well as the wound bleeding on my leg. My jaw tightened when I made eye contact with him, but I said nothing. Now wasn't the time for him to have a moral epiphany and get us both killed in the meantime.

Vizsla was terrifyingly gentle when he settled me into a seat. I shifted uncomfortably on the bench, trying to scoot away, but was quickly ensnared by his arm around my waist. My immediate reaction was to aim my fist at his _gett'se. _His other hand caught my wrist, though, shoving my fist into the wound on my thigh.

I let out a low string of curses behind tight lips, my eyes screwing shut. The leader of Death Watch leaned in close, his words warm against the shell of my ear. "Now, now. Don't get ahead of yourself."

I wanted to vomit.

And then my attention was drawn elsewhere, when a woman approached, dripping with nervous energy. The cups on her tray were sloshing liquid she was trembling so badly. She didn't speak, but bowed her head and offered the platter to Vizsla.

My nose crinkled in distaste when I realized the poor girl was a slave. One of many, it seemed. Looking around, I saw at least ten of them working the dining floor. Vizsla grabbed two of the cups, pushing one into my weak hands. I scowled at him.

"It isn't poisoned," he chuckled darkly, taking a long sip of his drink. He stopped mid-gulp, glancing at me with a raised brow. "Or drugged. That's not really my style. You know that."

I took a long drink of the harsh liquor to try and still the shaking in my limbs. And to shut Vizsla up. Because I did know that wasn't his style. I knew his style. I shook off the tidal wave of memories, but couldn't be free of his grip on my waist. Or the overbearing smell and warmth of his nearness.

Over the rim of my cup, my eyes snapped up at the sound of a distressed young woman. There were loud jeers from the warriors as they pulled at the girl's dress and hair ornaments. She was crying, her face red with shame. I didn't know her culture, but whatever their customs, I could tell that touching these things were demeaning in every sense of the term.

There wasn't even a thought process in my brain. My aching muscles flexed to lift me from my seat and throw me across the room to the poor girl's defense. But Vizsla hadn't been shot ten minutes ago and was quick to drag me back to his side. I'd thought it impossible, but he managed to draw me even closer than before.

"Don't even think about it," he chuckled gently, ensnaring me below his arm. He turned his head, pressing his lips to the wisps of hair that had fallen from my tie. I still shifted in his grip, but I only felt him smile against my head. "I know you have no regard for your well-being, and can take a hell of a hit. So if you make one move against me, or disobey one order," his lips pressed against my earlobe, his tongue tracing the outside mockingly. I closed my eyes, imagining castrating the man in order to keep from puking. "I'll do all the things we know you want to do to me….to one of them."

My eyes snapped open, silencing the dream I was having of hurting him. They weren't so pleasant anymore, considering I was now thinking the same things would happen to these defenseless women. My jaw tightened, but I said nothing as Vizsla's hand curled around my hip comfortably. For him, at least.

"Or," he said just as softly. "I'll do it to your little friend here." His gaze cut sideways to Lux, making my head turn to see the boy taking a long drink from a new cup given to him by one of the girls.

"What makes you think I care about him?" I bit, doing my best to seem convincing. Sure, the kid was an idiot, but I knew he was driven by anger. I understood that feeling far too well.

And Ahsoka would never forgive me if I just left him behind with Death Watch. I saw the slight darkening of her cheeks when she had told me about him. And I'd felt the conflict within her at the attraction she felt towards him.

I understood that feeling too, in my own way.

Vizsla only chuckled. "Please. After your little stunt on the _Coronet,_ I had my men look into you." He looked down at me with dark glee. "The boy said you stepped in when he was in danger. Your record shows a lot of compassion," he commented, his other hand coming up to play with a loose strand of my hair.

My blood boiled, but my leg was still afire with pain, blinding my sight within the Force. I wanted to focus and breathe….reconnect with the Living Force that I'd grown so used to feeling around me.

But it was impossible between the pain and the constant bombardment of terrible memories my current company triggered.

"You have no idea who I am," I growled, but didn't pull away from his touch. That, in itself, proved that he was right.

And in a way, he was.

But what he didn't know was that I was choosing to lie in wait. I was wounded and outnumbered, as well as unarmed. I wasn't stupid. And even an idiot could tell there was no escaping this. But a chance would come...and when it did, I'd be sure to burn the entire encampment to the ground.

Finally, Vizsla leaned away from me, his arm still draped lazily over my shoulder. His fingers traced my neck mindlessly, making my muscles coil in disgust. "As you can see," he said to Lux, but loud enough for others to hear. "Kida belongs here, and fits in well." I wanted to stab him. I wanted to stab him so bad. But I stilled my itching trigger finger and took a long drink of the off-brand attempt at Mandalorian rum. "Now, how will you fit in?"

Vizsla's brow arched in a challenging sort of way. We all knew what he was asking. Was Lux okay with what he was seeing? Or would he dare to speak against it?

Lux's gaze cut to me briefly before his brows furrowed. "All I want is Dooku dead." My jaw tightened as I looked away from them both, knowing the look of glee that would be painting Vizsla's features.

In the end, Bonteri's response was the smartest choice, whether or not he believed it. If he did, I couldn't bring myself to think it was a question of morality. I more saw the angry boy as a blinded Bantha, stampeding through a town in a blind rage after the faint scent of his goal. His mother had just been murdered. I empathised with his pain.

And his lust for vengeance.

By _Ka'ra…_Was this kid just an older, more pompous Boba?

The older sister in me rolled her eyes, proclaiming that Boba, despite being my beloved brother, would always be a little piece of _osik_. I saw the kid's rampaging pre-teen years. Of course I would always see him as a little _osik_.

My gaze cut sideways again when a gust of cold wind flew through the tent entrance, accompanied by three men. My brows raised immediately in interest. These men had similar features and were dressed similarly to the women enslaved by Death Watch.

Were these more slaves?

"Vizsla!" the first spit with an accented tongue, making me sit up a bit straighter. That certainly wasn't the way I remembered slaves talking to Death Watch.

Vizsla's fingers tightened slightly against my neck before he stood, guiding Lux up with him. I remained seated, knowing that's what Vizsla would want. He wanted me to look docile, so I would. For now.

"Chieftain Pieter," he sighed, lifting his glass in a forced formal greeting. "I don't remember summoning you." His words were more to his warriors than the new arrivals.

The men glanced at each other briefly in confusion. Oh boy…. The first-Chieftain Pieter-seemed to gain the courage to respond first.

He pointed at Vizsla and spoke in his native tongue. I was taken aback by it, because it seemed almost like a ridiculous hybrid of Naboo and Jawaese. My head tilted in mild curiosity while I tried to piece together what he was ranting about.

He stuttered in bits of broken Galactic Basic, which he had apparently tried to learn from Death Watch. Not very well, it seemed. There was something about women. And stealing food.

Vizsla only sighed, lifting his hands in mock surrender. "Listen, we've been over this before. I can't understand you."

The chieftain stomped his foot slightly. "I...have tried…" he seemed to search for the words. "Learn your words. You...take. No…" his voice trailed off in despair, unable to figure out the words he was trying to communicate.

"Well, as I've said before," Vizsla said dismissively. "We have no qualms with your people. If you have any with us, you only need to show us, or communicate it in some way. If you can't do that," he shrugged. "I can't help you."

The native men looked lost and defeated, shifting uncomfortably in their boots. They likely understood little to none of what Vizsla was saying to them. The chieftain, overcome with emotion, began crying out in his native tongue, his tone desperate but firm.

I caught bits and pieces. Enough to piece together that Death Watch had stolen women and goods from their village, including the chieftain's granddaughter. I frowned when Vizsla only waved his hand, two of his men coming forward to push the visitors out.

One of the slave girls rushed forward after them, crying out what I assumed was 'grandfather.' Bo-Katan grabbed her by the wrist immediately, throwing the girl to the ground.

"No!" Chieftain Pieter cried, only to be blocked by his own Mandalorian warrior. Everything was getting too chaotic. I closed my eyes, free of Vizsla's touch for the moment, and did my best to ignore the pain and center myself. The Force greeted me like an old friend, welcoming me back into its flow. I didn't dive too deep, though, not wanting to connect my emotions to others. I was on rocky ground as it was, considering I thought I was having a break on this mission. Umbara had...messed with all of us, in our own ways.

I stood abruptly, ignoring the screaming in my leg. "Stop," I said loudly, but not screaming. Strangely, the room quieted and turned to me in shock. I looked directly into Vizsla's eyes when he glanced over his shoulder at me. "I can understand them. A little. And I think I could make him understand me."

I was catching Vizsla in a trap, and he knew it. He was playing the part of a warrior of justice. Still, I saw his lips curl just slightly with an amused grin.

He folded his arms over his chest, gesturing with his cup. "Be my guest."

The warriors stepped away from the native men, but Bo-Katan didn't move from her place above the girl. So I mustered myself, willing the Force to help me through the pain as I hobbled from my seat and to the young girl's side.

I offered her my hand, speaking the word for friend in Naboo. It must have been close enough to her term, because her eyes lit up slightly. She accepted my hand, muttering thanks in her language.

I nodded, helping her to her feet and gesturing for her to return to her post. She gave me a worried look, but obeyed. Finally, I turned to the Chieftain.

"_Chieftain Pieter, my name is Kida,_" I said in Naboo. "_I'll try and translate as best I can."_

The man's face relaxed with relief, though I felt he was hearing my words as if through a thick accent. And as if a foreigner was attempting to speak his tongue without really learning it.

I suppose that was true.

"_Kida. Thank you for helping us. Are you a new member of their tribe?" _The words were dicy, and a bit confusing, but I understood him well enough.

My nose crinkled at the thought of being one of Death Watch. "_No. I'm a captive, like your granddaughter." _The lines in his face deepened with sorrow, but he never got the chance to respond.

"What are you saying to him?" Vizsla asked harshly, appearing at my side suddenly. His hand yanked my arm sideways, forcing me to look at him.

I remained calm, though, gazing at him steadily. "I'm introducing myself. Being polite."

The leader of Death Watch didn't look convinced. His finger came up to point in my face, making me frown. "You will translate word for word, do you understand?"

I didn't respond, but looked back to the chieftain, giving him a nod. He spoke to Vizsla now, his words passionate and angry like they were when he first entered the tent.

"You have taken our women," I translated as he spoke, "stolen our food, and threatened us for too long." I looked back to Vizsla when the chieftain was done, lifting my brow.

"It's brave for you to come here with such bold words," Vizsla responded. I sighed, but translated directly when his thumb pressed harder into the brand on the inside of my arm.

"You are no longer welcome here," I translated the chieftain's angry proclamation. The hair raised on the back of my neck at the thought of what this man was bringing upon himself.

Vizsla bowed lowly, his head dipping dramatically. "Well, if our presence here isn't welcome, we'll make ready to leave." I swallowed thickly after translating, hearing the low chuckles resonating through the warriors in the crowd.

"And you'll return our people to us?" I asked for the chieftain, feeling his blind hope.

"Yes," Vizsla promised, making me translate the horrible thing I knew was a lie. "Sunrise tomorrow. You have my word."

"Very well," I translated for the native as he turned and left in a huff. "We'll be waiting." I breathed slowly through my sadness, knowing I just helped Vizsla lie to these people. He would never leave. He didn't care how they felt.

I turned out of Vizsla's grasp and returned to my seat, taking a long drink from my cup of liquor. "See?" Lux whispered, shifting closer on the bench, "They're not the butchers you make them out to be."

I turned to him sharply, my jaw tight. "You are blinded by your rage, Bonteri. Your mother was a good woman. A strong woman. But I know she wasn't an idiot. Try and be more like her and open your damn eyes."

That seemed to strike a nerve. "You know nothing about my mother," he spit.

My hand was on his chest immediately, moving him further from my face. I'd had enough of men getting all up in my personal space that day, thank you very much. "And you know nothing about me. And nothing about Death Watch. They are slavers and murderers. Rapists," I hissed, my heart clenching at my own words.

I saw Lux's face flicker away from determination, borderlining on something akin to fear. He didn't get a chance to say anything, because the native girl from earlier appeared at my side.

"_I'm sorry,"_ she said in her tongue, "_I think you need to translate again."_

I glanced up to see Vizsla staring at Lux and I from across the room. He said nothing on that, commanding me to translate. "Have her take you to the servants quarters and treat your wound."

I nodded, communicating it to the girl. She immediately helped me stand, letting me put some of my weight on her shoulders. "Still don't need a translator?" I muttered to myself as we stepped away, remembering how he'd taunted me all those years ago before scarring my face with his black blade.

I was stupid then. And I am stupid now.

Vizsla was across the room in a second, pulling me from the girl's shoulder and spinning me to face him. I nearly cried out at the sudden movement in my leg, but managed to keep it down. "What was that?" he asked darkly.

I breathed in slowly through my nose. "Still don't need a translator?" I repeated, apparently growing in boldness at the same speed I was growing in idiocy.

By the grace of _Ka'ra_, Vizsla broke out in laughter, prodding the others to do so, as well. I stood frighteningly still, waiting for him to actually respond. When his laughter died, he still smiled at me, but it was crooked and off-putting, rather than pleasant. "You always had a tongue on you."

I didn't notice his eyes flashing down to my lips before it was too late.

His hands clamped on either side of my face, dragging me forward to connect my mouth with his. The taste was sharp from the liquor on his tongue when he forced it past my lips. I stood completely still, not responding.

It was quick and meant to humiliate me. It worked.

He pulled away, my mouth wet with his saliva. I didn't move until he turned away, making a large show of wiping my arm across my face to rid him from my skin. I still felt violated.

But I let the young native girl lead me from the tent in my shame and rage, the two of us stumbling through the blizzard to the servant's tent. It was small, but warm, and filled with young girls who all looked worse for wear.

"_I am sorry about your leg," _the girl helping me said as she settled me onto a cushion. "_They are far from rational."_

I even surprised myself with the chuckle that rumbled in my chest. "_You have no idea."_ Some of the girls looked shocked and excited to be able to communicate with someone. Others glanced at each other in confusion at what I implied. "_I have been a captive of Death Watch before," _I explained with a sigh as I slowly worked my boot off. "_I'm Kida."_

"_My name is Tryla," _the native girl from before responded, kneeling to help me roll up my pants to reveal my blaster wound. "_Thank you for translating for my grandfather._" The word for grandfather was strange and completely unfamiliar to me, but I recognized it from when she'd cried it earlier in the dining tent.

I nodded, wincing slightly when she dabbed at my wound with a sterile cloth. One of the others had found a medical kit, it seemed. "_How long have you been here?"_

Tryla sighed, lowering her head. "_Weeks."_

"_I'm sorry. Can I ask...have they…" _for some reason, my words trailed off. Despite understanding the exact position they were in, I couldn't bring myself to ask the question.

Turns out, I didn't have to. Tryla's hand touched mine gently, her fingers squeezing with kindness. Her big eyes, a bit further apart than most human-variants I'd met, were welling with tears. She didn't have to say anything to answer, either.

I turned my hand over to grasp hers, squeezing back. I leaned down, touching my forehead to hers, as my father had done to Boba and I so long ago. It was a greeting. A touch of affection. Of camaraderie. Tryla seemed to understand it as she trembled, tears staining my pants as she continued to silently work on my leg.

I helped her as best I could, but decided changing the subject was an even better help. "_How far is your village?"_

"_Not far. Walking distance."_ I nodded. That made sense, considering I hadn't heard a speeder when her grandfather came and went. They must have walked in that blizzard. "_We are a simple people," _Tryla continued without my prodding, and I did my best to follow along in my caveman-like translations. "_We trust easily, and we were betrayed."_

I'd met many people like them in my travels, unfortunately. And people on the opposite side of the spectrum, too. People who would never trust, no matter what you did to earn it.

It was then that I decided merely escaping wasn't an option anymore. That was still the plan, of course, but now there were extra factors in play. Bonteri had to get out alive, if not for his sake, for my own, since Ahsoka would skin me if I willingly let him die. And now I felt responsible for these simple country girls. They were sweet and caring, all of them looking at me with wounded doe eyes.

I knew the lost look on their gazes. The look of despair, but all of them trying so desperately to hold onto even a single strand of hope.

"_I'm going to do everything I can to get you all out of here," _I announced to the room in Naboo, hoping it was getting acrossed enough, "_I promise."_ Ah. A promise for a bounty hunter was a finicky thing. Jango often warned me against making them when I was younger. Especially if they were driven by the heart.

Which...all of mine usually were.

A dark presence approached, the girls noticing my muscles tightening as they finished applying the final bacta-patch. We all looked up as the tent flaps opened to reveal Pre Vizsla. He said nothing, but pointed at me, crooking his finger in a 'come-hither' motion.

I let out a slow breath, all of the girls sighing in guilty relief that it wasn't them. I couldn't really blame them, though. Rolling down my pant leg and putting my boot on again, I limped to the door, waiting with a lifted chin for Vizsla to move out of my way.

His piercing blue eyes raked over my frame, making me shift uncomfortably. Finally, he stepped aside with a twisted grin, letting me walk past him. He dealt a small slap to my butt as I passed, making me jump in fright and then stumble on my bum leg.

I caught myself, though, stiff-legged and the ground cold beneath my bare fingers. Thankfully, though, the wind had stopped.

Vizsla's boots crunched in the snow as he approached behind me, touching my hips lightly. "This is a good look for you." I straightened abruptly, turning to push him away slightly in fright. "Now, now," he gave me a mock frown, scolding me like I was a child. "You know better than that. Come here."

I didn't move. I'm not sure if it was boldness, fear, stupidity, or all of the above.

His frown deepened, darkening the shadow of his scar. He snapped his fingers, making me flinch. I hated that reaction. And I hated him snapping at me like an animal. "Come here, Kida," he said, his voice sharper this time.

My mouth was dry as I stepped forward, close enough for him to reach out and touch me. He didn't thankfully, but he was examining my face like a parent inspected a child who did something wrong.

"I didn't like how you didn't react to my kissing you earlier."

He was pacing around me now, but I stood still, my back rigid. "Did you want me to fight back?" I asked, cutting my gaze sideways to him. "I'm glad to."

Despite the fact that the question was rhetorical, my sass seemed to make him grin. "I've always said I admired your fighting spirit," he conceded with a dark grin as he passed by my line of vision again.

"Does it amuse you to dangle me on a string?" I sighed, my jaw tight.

Vizsla chuckled behind me. "It does, actually. But no, I don't want you to fight back." He had stopped circling me, his hand tracing over my shoulders, brushing the stray hairs from the nape of my neck. My fingers curled into a tight fist at my side, but I didn't move, thinking of the girls inside the tent only a few feet away.

Behind us, the bonfire roared, likely casting us in a lovely silhouetted show for whoever else might have been watching. I swallowed thickly as Vizsla reached up, pulling the tie from my hair. My dirty locks fell around my face in unkempt waves, just dusting my collarbones. I stayed staring straight forward, my breaths coming short through my nose as I tried to stay centered.

His fingers traced down my arm to press against my slave brand. I pulled my arm away, but he only gripped tighter, pulling me closer. Vizsla clicked his tongue. "Remember our deal, Kida."

Ha. It was less a deal than a dark promise from him. Yet, I stilled myself, letting him pull me closer, his hand tilting my chin to look at him.

"I want you to kiss me." My eyes widened at his words, but he only grinned at my silence. He had me trapped.

I swallowed thickly, leaning forward to quickly press my lips to his. It was chaste and I pulled away quickly as if I'd touched a hot flame. Vizsla's grip on my shoulders stilled me, though.

His brow arched in mild amusement. "Now, what was that?" He cleared his throat, chuckling slightly. "Maybe I should be more descriptive. Do you love anyone Kida?"

I cut my gaze away quickly, my heart racing with fear. Apparently that was an answer. _Osik._

"Ah, you do. Good. What's his name? Her?" He wiggled his brows, obviously mocking me.

"I won't tell you that," I hissed through gritted teeth, fists clenched at my sides.

"Fine," he chuckled, his hands coming up to touch my cheeks. His touch was anything but gentle, though I doubted he intended it to be. "I want you to kiss me like you would kiss the person you love."

My breath froze in my lungs, completely unable to take in air. "No," I whispered, shaking my head against his touch.

He strengthened his hold, stopping my face from moving. "Yes." It was firm and said lowly, like a warning. And that's exactly what it was. Again, he had me trapped.

Yet…

I wanted to barf at the mere idea. But it would work. Maybe.

I let out a slow, calming breath, closing my eyes. As I did, I lifted my hands to rest on Vizsla's chest plate. I leaned up, touching my lips to his gentle, before pulling away. I felt his frustration, and just as he was about to threaten me again, I smashed my lips against his in an open-mouthed kiss.

At first, he was shocked. And then he was a _jagyc. _He stayed motionless like I had before, letting me kiss him. That wouldn't work for the plan.

I begrudgingly stepped closer, pressing my chest against his. That did it. His head tilted as he returned the kiss, his tongue tasting of smoke and liquor. And like horrible memories. His hands threaded into my loose hair, taking control of the kiss. I let him, knowing he would do that eventually.

It was exactly what I wanted. I put one hand up to touch his face, acting like it was a caress. In reality, it was to brush my finger over his cheek and make sure his eyes were closed. When I knew they were, my other hand traced up his arm, holding his wrist as if he was pulling my hair too hard.

After a moment of pretending like I was giving up on making him let go, I dropped my hand, taking the blade from Vizsla's wrist gauntlet as I went. I flipped the blade in my grasp quickly, slipping it into my sleeve.

And then I bit into Vizsla's lip. He pulled back quick enough to keep me from tearing it from his jaw completely, but he now had a bloody lip to match my own. He cursed, seeing the blood on his hand when he touched his face.

He backhanded me, sending me to the ground. He was quick to pull me back to my feet, holding me by the front of my jacket. "How dare you," he spit, blood dripping down his chin. "You little bitch." He looked down at me, his eyes gazing down where my jacket was clenched in his fist. It opened up a prime view down my shirt. "Take this off," he said suddenly, releasing my jacket. His voice was soft, but commanding. Intimidating and foreboding.

I stared at him, my gaze cold. "No."

"What?" he bit, stepping closer to tower over my form.

"No," I repeated, my voice still firm. Perhaps it was the security of the blade concealed against my forearm. "I won't be removing any of my clothes for you, or anyone else. And I'll be returning to the servant's tent now to sleep."

Vizsla only grinned darkly, stepping closer. I didn't move, waiting for him. "If not you, maybe one of them?" His gaze flickered over my shoulder to where the servants tent lay.

My blood boiled, but I kept my face stoic. "Neither you nor your men will be laying a finger on those girls tonight," I promised.

Vizsla was in front of me in a moment, his hand clamped around my neck. "You're in no position to make demands, little girl."

"Neither are you," I gasped around his grip. I tapped my blade against the inside of his thigh, drawing his attention to where I'd placed it. The sharp edge was pressing into the fabric between his armor, right over his _gett'se._

Despite the danger in Vizsla's eyes, I also saw a spark of amusement. "So what's your plan?" he asked, trying to draw the attention away from his very much threatened genitals. "Let's say you defend the ladies tonight. So I kill Bonteri."

"Kill him," I said immediately, with as much darkness and conviction as I could muster. It was the only way I could protect him. For once that day, I seemed to be convincing enough. Vizsla's face actually brightened slightly, making my frown deepen.

"You've certainly grown, Miss Fett." His use of my father's name made me recoil slightly. Vizsla's head dipped slightly. "I understand when I've lost the battle, but know the war is far from over. Sleep well."

He stepped back slowly, careful at my unmoving blade. When he was at a safe distance, he turned with a grin cast my way before disappearing into the encampment. I let out a slow, trembling breath.

I'd faced down Count Dooku, ghosts of hundreds of Sith warriors, Darth Bane's spirit, literal personifications of the Living Force, and countless other, way less terrifying enemies.

But none were as terrifying as that moment.

I felt weak and exhausted. Terrified and empowered. Strong and hopeful. I needed rest. And to heal. I turned and reentered the tent, giddy at the fact that Vizsla seemed amused enough by me that he let me keep the knife for now. I'd make sure to have that backfire on him somehow.

As I reentered, ignoring the prodding questions of the girls and bedding down to rest, I centered myself. I'd managed to heal Ahsoka and Rex using the Force before. So...why wouldn't that idea work on me?

With the lights dimming and the encampment finally going to sleep, I let myself fall into a deep meditation, focusing on the wound in my leg….and planning how the hell I was going to get us all out of here alive.

* * *

_MANDO'A_

_Osik- _shit

_Rangir-_ to hell with it

_Ge'hu'tuun- _not even worthy of being called 'coward'

_Gett'se-_ balls

_Jagyc- _dick

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Please understand the trigger warning was out of courtesy. While I know this doesn't go anywhere near as far as it could have (though I would 1. Never do that to Kida 2. She would never let that happen to her again and 3. I don't have the heart or stomach to write it) I just wanted to be safe, as you never know someone's story.**

**And as such, I can only hope I do the emotions and terrible conflict of this kind of situation even a miniscule of justice. **

**As always, reviews/likes/shares are always appreciated!**

**-Ryder**


End file.
